Phoenix Tears
by slytherin-nette
Summary: To Draco Malfoy, his given orders were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort’s soul into the baby’s body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. DM/femHP. Post-DH Hogwarts.
1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books 1-7. Contains pregnancy and **VERY dark and mature themes****. **POSSIBLE non-con in main pairing but I'm not sure yet.

**Additional Warnings:** This has NOTHING to do with my other femHarry story and is COMPLETELY DIFFERENT in genre altogether. Also, this is a **WORK-IN-PROGRESS **depending on reader criticism and reception. To the readers of my other series, don't fret. My main attention is STILL on TPW which I fully intend to finish before this. I just wanted to try writing angst and horror for a change. ;)

**A/N:** Stupid plot bunny wouldn't go away so I had to write it. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to study. T_T Unlike TPG/TPW, this story takes place after Deathly Hallows with only **ONE CHANGE:** Bellatrix Lestrange is ALIVE. Other than that, every thing picks up from CANON. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – An Unexpected Visitor**

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be re-accepting all qualified seventh year students who have failed to complete their magical education degree last year due to the unanticipated events pertaining to the war. Please be informed that all students who have completed their sixth year at Hogwarts have been asked to retake their seventh year under a newly improved curriculum drafted by the new school board of teachers. This means that not only will you be asked to repeat all your uncompleted seventh year subjects but you will also be asked to return on the first day of September for another FULL year as a Hogwarts student. _

_Should you be interested in returning, please be warned that all students will be re-taking the same year so the number of first year Hogwarts students for this particular semester will be more than usual. As such, the Hogwarts Express will be providing TWO trips to accommodate the increased number of students. All seventh years are asked to ride the morning shift at 9AM._

_Attached is the list of new books and materials that are needed for this year's curriculum for your reference. Please confirm as soon as possible as to whether or not you will be joining us again. _

_Respectfully Yours, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Aristocratic eyebrows arched lazily above a pair of bright silver eyes as 18-year-old Draco Lucius Malfoy looked up from the parchment in his hand and stared intently at his eagle owl. Abraxas stared right back at him as though in boredom, hooting indignantly and perching on Draco's left shoulder when his owner didn't seem to be acknowledging his presence.

Blinking himself out of his thoughts, Draco shook his head and quickly reached into the pocket of his robes to offer him a treat. After being stroked a couple of times, Abraxas finally hooted again and flew back off towards the private owlery up in one of the towers of Malfoy Manor.

Draco was just about to walk back inside from where he stood on one of the Manor balconies when something fell out of the envelope in his hands and clanged onto the marble floor. Curious, he stopped and bent down to pick it up – his eyes going wide with surprise a few seconds later as he stared at the distinguished Head Boy badge of Hogwarts sitting on his palm.

_Hmm…What do you know…? McGonagall actually grew a brain and decided that I should be Head Boy this year…I wonder what happened to Boot— _Draco stopped his own train of thought in belated realization. The reason he had been appointed Head Boy that year was because the previous Head Boy – a Ravenclaw by the name of Terry Boot – had been murdered during the war.

As expected, Hogwarts had selected him as the next academically high-ranking seventh year male qualified to be Head Boy. Reaching into the envelope again, he pulled out another smaller slip of parchment and read the inscribed note regarding his possible Head Boy responsibilities – along with the added information that the Head Girl was Hermione Granger.

Draco sneered at this, his eyes narrowing in bitter contempt. _It figures I would have to return to school and share head responsibilities with the mudblood. It's bad enough I have to stomach watching Potter walk around this year with a bloody halo on his head._ He thought angrily, shoving the slip of parchment back into the envelope and finally stepping back into the Malfoy living room.

Once inside, he shivered and pulled his cloak tighter around his lean frame – his eyes circling around the room in exhaustion. Walking over to the nearby table near the window, he spied the latest edition of the Witch Weekly and scowled again, snatching it up and reading the front page cover with as much hatred as humanly possible flashing clearly in his dark gray eyes.

_Harry Potter Given Honorary 'Order of Merlin: First Class' Title For Defeating the Dark Lord…_He read silently, his eyes glinting maliciously as he sneered at the taken picture of Harry Potter splashed onto more than half of the entire front page. _It figures the entire bloody world would praise him like some stupid saint. A pity he and the Dark Lord didn't finish each other off. _He thought to himself, hurling the paper back onto the table and sinking down onto the couch.

He felt the familiar feelings of self-contempt and regret welling up inside his chest when his eyes accidentally came upon the ugly, black Dark Mark engraved permanently onto the pale skin of his arm. Wincing to himself, he hastily pulled his shirt sleeve back down to cover it, forcing himself to look away just as he heard a soft scuffle entering the room.

Turning around, Draco blinked in surprise when he was met with the older face of his father walking silently into the living room. The Malfoy patriarch looked just as exhausted as Draco felt. His father's exhaustion, however, was shown more clearly in the circles under his eyes and the way his footsteps sounded heavy as he walked over to sit down silently next to his son.

Draco didn't say anything and simply nodded in greeting, waiting in silence as his father seemed to hesitate and sighed uncertainly.

The younger Malfoy understood his reluctance and spoke up for him first. "How was your hearing, Father? Are they willing to let us go without a sentence in Azkaban?" He asked quietly, watching as Lucius' eyes dimmed even more in exhaustion.

He buried his face into his hands, took another deep breath before finally looking up and forcing a grim smile. "_You _have nothing to worry about, Draco. I talked to the Wizengamot and I explained your case…Given that you were underage at the time you received the Dark Mark and that you committed _no _serious crime other than alliance, they're willing to let you go with just a year sentence of regular community service at St. Mungo's." He explained and Draco nodded silently, keeping his eyes trained intently on his father's face.

"And you and Mother…?"

The reassuring smile on Lucius' face faded slowly and in its place formed a small, apologetic frown. "That's…That's a different matter. Your Mother and I…Well we…" He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We did so much more under the Dark Lord's orders…Things we aren't proud of but were forced to do out of fear for our lives…Most of all, yours." Lucius opened his eyes again and stared sadly into Draco's younger silver orbs in bitter regret.

"Although we were never classified along the same ranks of the other more dangerous Death Eaters like your Aunt Bellatrix, we _did_ commit crimes that have very serious consequences. As such, the Wizengamot will need more hearings to work out our case properly and determine our sentence." He paused at this and watched as Draco's eyes dimmed in realization.

Sighing heavily, he flicked his eyes to glare silently at the open window in front of them.

"You'll be fine though right, Father? I—I mean…the two of you will be okay, right?! They can't lock you up in Azkaban! M—mother saved Potter's life when she could have clearly handed him over to You-Know-Who! I—I mean—That's just unfair of them to—" Lucius reached over and placed a firm hand on his son's trembling shoulder in a silent offer of reassurance.

"Draco…I promise you I will do everything I can to keep out of Azkaban. Your Mother and I will _never _leave you and if anything, it was our fault in the first place for getting you involved in all this." He squeezed Draco's shoulder lightly, drawing his son's attention back to his face.

Draco looked up imploringly at his father, nodding as though to make himself believe Lucius' words more than anything else. Lucius offered him a weak smile. "_…When_ all this is over…I promise you that we'll be a proper family again. I realize now how much a real life I have deprived you as a father all these years…" His face sobered and he sighed sadly, looking away.

"I'm truly sorry, Draco…Blindly following the ways of the Dark Lord, I put both you and my wife through so much pain and danger. I know that now and I'm so sorry for everything…" He looked back at Draco again and met his son's surprised eyes with a small, uncertain smile.

"Like I said…When this is all over… We'll pick ourselves up from the ashes and become a proper family again. Just the three of us. Who cares about what the Wizarding world thinks…We'll work hard and restore honor to our family name. We'll never look back." Lucius' eyes softened slightly when Draco looked back up at him with a small ghost of a smile on his own face.

"…….Then you should be proud to know, father, that I finally got the Head Boy position in Hogwarts this year." He boasted mildly with a weak grin, finally causing the exhausted bleariness to drain out of Lucius' face as the Malfoy patriarch blinked and smiled proudly at him in response.

Smirking, he shrugged and reached over to pat him on the shoulder again. "…but of course you did, my boy…Did you honestly expect anything less? You are _MY _son and a Malfoy after all. I'm proud of you." He drawled arrogantly and at this, his words earned a genuine laugh from his son.

"I figured McGonagall would have a better head on her shoulders than that old loony Dumbledore. I truly hope the quality of Hogwarts education hasn't declined since—"

Lucius' sentence ended abruptly when Narcissa Malfoy suddenly rushed into the living room with a look of absolute panic on her elegant face. A copy of the Daily Prophet was in her hands.

"Lucius! Look at this! Hurry!" She rushed out, her voice a shaking whisper as she pulled her husband to his feet and placed the newspaper into his hands. Draco stood up as well and watched his parents in worry, his eyebrows creasing together when he saw the fear in his mother's blue eyes.

_"_Mother, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked suspiciously, his young features marred into a frown as his mother looked back at him in growing anxiety. She didn't have to answer Draco's question, however, as Lucius paled and read the contents of the newspaper article in his hands.

_"_Bellatrix and Greyback have escaped from Azkaban…" He whispered in a stunned voice, his face paling in nervousness as his eyes flicked back and met Narcissa's wide, blue orbs. Draco froze in horror, his gaze flicking back and forth between his parents in fearful concern.

"M—Mother, I—"

"I'm scared…What do you think this means, Lucius? Surely, she can't possibly try to avoid the Aurors now, they're _everywhere_." Narcissa's voice shook as she took Draco into her arms and pulled him close to her, enveloping her son in a tight, protective hug. "If they try to contact us again—"

Lucius growled and slammed the newspaper onto the table in front of them. "They will _NOT!_ I won't have it, Narcissa! It's over and done with and I no longer want any part of this! I've paid my dues!" He shouted, grabbing the vase from the table and hurling it furiously against the wall.

Narcissa and Draco both grimaced when they heard the vase shatter and cascade into tiny pieces onto the carpeted floor. "This house isn't welcome to them anymore! I don't care if that wretched woman is your sister! She almost got my son killed!" Lucius ran a hand through his hair in exasperation and began to stride out of the living room.

"I'm going to go and write a letter to the Ministry right now to request protection around the Manor. If anything, this is the first place they'll try going and perhaps if we catch them, the Ministry will go easier on us during our trials." He disappeared into the other room and once he was gone, Narcissa turned back to Draco and cupped both her son's cheeks with her soft hands.

Draco sighed when he saw her tear-stained cheeks. "Mother, please don't cry—"

Narcissa sniffed and hugged him tighter to her chest, another tear slipping from her eye. "Don't you worry, my darling…No matter what happens, I'm not going to make the same mistake of ever letting you near your Aunt Bellatrix or any of those Death Eaters again. Once was enough…You almost got killed and you suffered _so _much—"

"I was young then, Mother…I'm not a child anymore. I'm not as scared as I was, I'll be fine." Draco reassured her with a firm but gentle smile. "The Dark Lord is gone now and the Death Eaters have been disbanded. Nothing's going to happen anymore." He leaned up and kissed her cheek.

Another tear fell from Narcissa's eyes as she sniffed again and held him tighter. "I know, sweetie…I'm just so sorry you went through so much because of our mistakes." Draco didn't say anything and hugged her tighter instead, one of his hands squeezing hers.

"It's okay, Mother…It's all in the past…It's over."

When Narcissa finally smiled at him through her tears and looked as though she was going to agree with him, they both heard a familiar, high-pitched cackle echoing from the doorway of the living room – followed by what sounded like a Lucius' loud, panicked shouts of anger.

"Things aren't over _JUST_ yet…My little darling _nephew…"_

Draco's eyes widened and all the blood in his face suddenly drained out of his cheeks. He felt his mother's hand tighten very painfully around his arm. Looking up, the Malfoy Heir felt the much hated feelings of nervousness and fear rise in his chest when he was met with a familiar, sneering face.

"_Aunt Bellatrix…"_ He whispered, allowing Narcissa to pull him back a couple of steps away from the approaching woman just as she entered the living room towards them.

Bellatrix was sneering excitedly as she sashayed into the living room with exaggerated familiarity, her pale face exactly the way Draco had always remembered it – gaunt, maniacal, and hideous. Her hair was more tangled and frizzy since the last time he had seen her, no doubt due to her stay in Azkaban, and her teeth were turning a rotten yellow – poking out from her mouth as she smiled crookedly at them with a glint of malice in her black eyes.

She took one look around the living room before giggling happily and plopping herself down onto the couch. "My, my, my! I've already forgotten how _LUXURIOUS_ this place is, 'Cissa! Do you think my friend and I can stay a couple of days?"

Narcissa didn't answer her, her form stiff and her eyes wide as she pulled Draco back a few more steps from Bellatrix' sneering form. Bellatrix ignored their reactions and leaned down languidly on the couch, propping her booted feet up onto the glass coffee table.

"You remember my friend don't you, 'Cissy? Oh…_Fenrir!_ Come over here with Lucius and join us!" She hollered out towards the other room, turning back to smile sweetly at Narcissa and Draco as another dark-robed figure sauntered noisily into the living room.

Draco had only time to pale in fear as he turned his head and was met with the sight of Fenrir Greyback entering the living room with a loud laugh – his large, hairy arm wrapped tightly around Lucius' throat and his other hand pointing the other man's wand threateningly against his throat.

"_FATHER!"_

He almost rushed out to help the other man when Lucius gave him one fierce glare of warning, shaking his head frantically for him to stay away. "_DON'T _go near him, Draco!" He growled firmly, wincing in pain when Fenrir's hand tightened around his throat as though to silence him.

Draco froze and clenched his hands into fists, his entire form trembling with unkempt anger as he flicked his eyes back to Bellatrix' face. "Aunt Bellatrix…Let my Father go and we won't report you." He ordered calmly, ignoring the way his Mother was trying to pull him back again towards the door.

"Still so arrogant, young Draco…? You're not exactly in a position to order Bella or me around, are you?" Fenrir hissed back tauntingly, sneering wider as he pressed the wand he held against Lucius' throat. "I get more cheek out of you; I'm going to turn your father into a werewolf just like me—"

"_NO!" _Narcissa screamed out, finally letting go of Draco's arm and rushing forward to help her husband. Bellatrix stopped her by a single flick of the wand in her hand, instantly summoning both Narcissa and Draco's wand from their pockets and into her outstretched hands.

"_BELLATRIX, JUST LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE—"_

Bellatrix pretended to pout and shake her head in dismay at her sister's furious scream.

"Aw…I'm hurt…Come now, 'Cissy…Don't be like that! I only came here to talk." She nodded to Fenrir and sat herself down on the end of the coffee table. "We are family after all…And I only wanted to hang out with you three for a couple of minutes…Please. Let's all sit down and have a nice, chitty-chat alright?" She grinned cheerfully as Fenrir shoved all three trembling Malfoys into the couch.

Lucius sneered at her instantly, trying to stand back up. "Why you good-for-nothing, insane—"

Bellatrix' eyes hardened like steel and she pointed all three wands she held at his face. "Watch your language, Lucius…Before I cut off your sharp little tongue." She hissed back, her eyes narrowing into tiny slits and her lips curling into a derisive, ugly snarl.

Lucius fell silent after that and Narcissa grabbed his hand tightly, squeezing his fingers in fear. Draco swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Fenrir walk over to stand behind Bellatrix. The werewolf crossed his arms over his chest was glaring and snarling his teeth warningly at three blondes in case they made any move to escape.

When Narcissa paled even more at the sight of his pointed teeth, Fenrir smirked and winked at her – causing Lucius to growl loudly with anger. _"WHAT DO YOU WANT, BELLATRIX?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! IF YOU WANT MONEY OR ANYTHING—"_

"Money is the _LAST_ thing on my mind right now, my dear Lucius." Bellatrix interrupted him coldly, folding her hands primly over her lap and playing with the wands she held in her hand. Draco's eyebrows fused in confusion at this while Narcissa simply stiffened in anticipation.

"Sister, please…If you could just leave me and my family alone. We no longer want to be a part of this mess. We want to live our lives in peace—"

Bellatrix smiled at her, cutting off her softly spoken words by walking over to her and stroking her hair in exaggerated comfort.

"Oh nothing you have to worry about my dear 'Cissy…You and Lucius don't have to do anything anymore. Who I actually came over here to talk to…is my handsome little nephew, Draco…" She sneered manically at Draco's ashen face, sniggering even more when Narcissa and Lucius both reacted vehemently in protest.

"_YOU WILL NOT INVOLVE MY SON IN THIS AGAIN—"_

Fenrir growled loudly and walked over to grasp Lucius warningly by his neck, silencing the blonde man's shouts instantly. Tears began running down Narcissa's cheeks again as she pulled Draco into her arms again, hugging him tightly in impending fear.

"Please don't do this again, Sister…"

Bellatrix ignored her cries and continued, turning her attention to Draco's pale form. "We need you to help us execute a very important plan involving Harry Potter." She began cheerfully, standing up and walking over behind the couch to stand right behind Draco's stiff figure. She reached a hand and began to tauntingly stroke his hair, her voice echoing in the silent living room.

Draco stiffened even more at her touch in disgust and tried to move away.

"Why should I help you?! The last time I tried to do something like that, I nearly destroyed my life! I no longer want any part of this rubbish! The Dark Lord is _DEAD_ and this is done—" He was cut off by Bellatrix bursting out into hysterical, high-pitched laughter – her reaction causing Fenrir to smirk in amusement and laugh out loud as well.

Confused, the Malfoys stared nervously at their cackling faces and waited for them to explain themselves. After she recovered from her amusement, Bellatrix giggled again and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck from behind.

"_VERY GOOD, _Draco! That is _EXACTLY _what the plan is about! It involves the Dark Lord! You're just as smart as your father aren't you…?" She mock cooed, nuzzling his cheek.

Draco tried to move away from her, his eyes widening even more in panic when he heard her words. "The Dark Lord is _DEAD_, Aunt Bellatrix! You're _INSANE_ and pretty soon, the Aurors will find you and they'll bring you back to Azkaban with all the others! _I WON'T HELP YOU AGAIN!_" He shouted, flinging her hands off him and trying to bolt up from his seat.

Bellatrix nodded to Fenrir in signal. The werewolf growled once and seized Narcissa from behind by her neck, using his other hand to grab one of the wands Bellatrix held and pointed it securely at Lucius' throat.

Draco froze instantly and turned wide eyes to the scene, feeling a twinge of fear as he watched Fenrir sneer maliciously at him and lean down to sniff Narcissa's neck. Narcissa immediately stiffened in disgust and tried to move away. "Mmm…I always _did _find Narcissa's smell enticing. I wonder if she's as beautiful as she is when she becomes a werewolf –"

Lucius eyes darkened in uncontrollable anger. _"YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF MY WIFE BEFORE I KILL YOU MYSELF—"_

Bellatrix silenced him by lazily pointing another wand at him – this time at his chest – before turning her dark, leering eyes to Draco's upright figure several feet away. The Malfoy heir looked torn and his eyes were filled with panic as he eyed the hairy arm Fenrir had around his mother's throat. Bellatrix sensed his concern immediately and cackled again.

"My dear, sweet Draco…You should really listen to my plan first before you walk away. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your wonderful parents now…Would you, darling? I know _I _wouldn't…" She asked sweetly, reaching down and adding further insult by stroking Lucius' cheek.

Lucius' eyes flashed and he looked up at Draco in warning. "Don't let her taunt you, Draco—" He winced when Bellatrix pressed the wand harder against his throat, cutting off his sentence.

One look at his Mother and his Father's pained, ashen faces was all it took for Draco to close his eyes and cover his face with his hands in defeat. Struggling to keep the tears of frustration from welling up in his eyes, he fell back down onto the couch in surrender and looked up at Bellatrix's face.

"…_What do you want me to do?_" He whispered weakly, flinching away when Bellatrix' smudged face broke out into a hideous, eerie smile of excitement.

Lucius and Narcissa both protested and struggled against Fenrir's grasps. "_NO, DRACO—"_

"The plan is simple, my darling nephew…" Bellatrix walked over to stand behind him again and placed her hands on his trembling form. Leaning down, she wrapped her arms around his neck and dropped her chin down onto his shoulder so that she could whisper into his ear.

"_We're going to resurrect the Dark Lord..."_

Draco gasped out loud and nearly jumped from his seat in horror, flinching away from Bellatrix' arms as he stood up and looked at her as though she was insane. "Wh—what are you talking about?! Th—that's _IMPOSSIBLE! _N—no wizard can r—resurrect the dead, Aunt Bellatrix! Th—that's one of the most fundamental laws of magic – you're talking _NONSENSE!—"_

Bellatrix interrupted him by pulling something from the pocket of her robes – an old, tattered book, the sight of which caused Lucius and Narcissa to stare at her in shock. "There is but _ONE _dark spell, my darling Draco…It is called the _Invocation of the Spirit…_" She and Fenrir both sneered at each other in silent agreement. "And it's written in here…It's _ALL _in here…" She gestured to the book she held, giggling loudly when Draco opened his mouth to protest.

"B—But that's just a _MYTH! _No witch or wizard has ever tried to p—perform such dark m—magic in centuries! It's _ILLEGAL_ a—and—" Draco was cut off when Bellatrix sneered at him and shoved the book back in her robes. "It was the Dark Lord's, Draco…And he assigned me the _SOLE _responsibility of summoning him should something like this happen…I will _NOT _fail him!" She screamed, her shrill voice echoing around the room and making Draco wince.

Lucius spoke up as again, shaking his head in adamant refusal at her words. "It won't work, Bellatrix! Even if you _DID _know how to perform the spell properly, you need a physical artifact or entity with a _REMAINING SPIRITUAL OR PHYSICAL CONNECTION _of significant value to the deceased!"

Fenrir growled and made to stop him but Lucius continued anyway.

"_ALL _of the Dark Lord's possessions have been confiscated and _BURNED_ by the Ministry of Magic after his death! He's killed _ALL _remaining blood relatives and all of the Horcruxes have been _DESTROYED_! It's _IMPOSSIBLE!_" He finished just as Fenrir raised his wand and was about to curse him.

_"LUCIUS, IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTH—"_

Bellatrix beat him to it and swooped down on Lucius' shaking form, leaning in eerily close so she could whisper something into his ear. "The Dark Lord has but _ONE _remaining connection left in this world, Lucius…_ONE REMAINING CONNECTION…_" She shifted her eerie smile to Draco and raised an eyebrow at him in question. "…Can you think of what that connection is, Draco? Or…_WHO?_"

Draco felt a shiver run down his spine at the sweetness in her voice but he answered her anyway, his voice barely above a whisper.

"…_Harry Potter…"_

Fenrir sneered widely while Bellatrix burst into excited giggles, standing back up and practically bouncing over to Draco in her elation. "_WONDERFUL, _darling! Your son is _SUCH _a smart boy, 'Cissy!" She gushed but Narcissa just glared at her in growing anger and disgust.

"Bellatrix, you will not include my Draco in this—"

Draco interrupted her and sighed again, looking back up and meeting Bellatrix' sneer with a calm nod. "Alright…What do you want me to do, Aunt Bellatrix? You want me to help you summon the Dark Lord's soul into Potter? Is that it? If I help you, will you promise to leave my family alone?" He asked firmly but Bellatrix just scoffed in response, shaking her head at his words.

"Oh no, no, no, _no…_Draco darling, things are _HARDLY _that simple! If they were, I wouldn't _NEED_ your help now, would I?" She drawled slowly, sighing dramatically and plopping herself right down onto Lucius' lap. The older Malfoy cringed in disgust and tried to push her away but another fierce look from Fenrir stopped him, forcing him to stay put.

Bellatrix ignored Narcissa's hateful snarl and kept her attention on Draco's expectant face.

"You can't summon the Dark Lord's soul in Potter, Draco…That blasted terminated Horcrux connection and Dumbledore's protective magic won't allow for such a thing to be done." Her eyebrows rose and she played with the wand in her hands in idle thought.

"No… I intend for something _FAR_ more ingenious than that…" She smiled at this and stood back up, walking over to Draco and reaching a hand up to caress his cheek.

"Here is what I would like you to do, Draco…"

* * *

"Is it weird that I feel so…_numb_ about Fred's death?"

Ronald Weasley brought his weary blue eyes up and met the equally grim gazes of his two best friends – Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. His sister, Ginny Weasley, looked up at him as well from where she was seated beside Harry and offered him a weak smile of comfort.

It had been about five weeks since Fred's funeral and the four young Gryffindors were seated around a small wooden table just outside the Burrow that night, staring intently at the midnight sky in silence as they talked amongst themselves about their impending year at Hogwarts the following week.

The Burrow itself was empty save for the four of them that weekend.

At Bill and Fleur's suggestion, Ron's parents had taken a couple of weeks off following Fred's funeral in order to help Ron's mother get her mind off her son's death. The rest of the family had agreed and since most of the children – save for Ron and Ginny – had lives of their own now, Molly had assigned her two youngest children to take care of the house while they were away.

The rest of Ron's brothers – Bill, Charlie, Percy and George – all lived in their own separate houses. Though the impact of his twin's death was seen clearly in the dark circles under his eyes, George continued to manage _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_ with fierce determination despite the depressing aftermath of the war. Personally, Harry and Ron both agreed with George when he had told them that the Wizarding World needed their shop for laughs and smiles now more than ever.

Reaching over the small wooden table, Ginny placed her hand over Ron's and gave his fingers a firm but gentle squeeze. "You're not the only one who feels that way, Ron…Don't worry. If it helps, I don't even think I've come to full terms with Fred's death yet…I feel as if it's all been a bad dream." She whispered softly and the pain in her voice caused Harry to sigh and raise her free hand to his lips.

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head, reaching into her bag and pulling out the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. "Well…It's not _all _over yet…Did any of you see the latest copy of the Daily Prophet this morning?" She asked softly, drawing her friends' attention to the article in her hands.

She laid it out on the small wooden table and looked up directly at Harry's grim eyes.

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback escaped Azkaban two nights ago." She began, looking uncertain as she eyed the tense expressions on both Ron and Harry's faces. "No one knows for certain how but the Ministry Aurors are currently looking all over for them…They were two of the most dangerous Death Eaters." She continued, stopping only when she saw Ginny's warning glare.

"Hermione, I'm sure we can discuss lighter matters than this. I don't think any of us want to hear about that right now—"

"That's not all that's news right now, Hermione…" Ron spoke up in a cold, hard voice – cutting right through Ginny's protest as he turned his eyes to Hermione's timid expression. He continued before she could answer his question properly. "Did any of you see the news article just after that?"

At their blank looks, Ron spoke up in a louder, growling voice. "The Wizengamot decided that the Malfoys were not as guilty as the other Death Eaters and have allowed for further trials regarding their case." Ron sounded bitter as he said this and shook his head in disgust. "I'll bet you anything that Lucius Malfoy paid one of the judges off as a bribe. Or perhaps even the Minister himself…Merlin knows how much that scumbag and his family will do _anything_ to stay alive and keep out of prison." He slammed his fist into the table, causing both girls to jump.

Hermione was about to answer him when all three teenagers turned in surprise at the sound of Harry's voice for the first time since their conversation began – drawing their complete attention to his silent, contemplative expression.

"The Malfoys were one of the more harmless Death Eaters, Ron…I personally agree with the Wizengamot's decision on the whole matter. They deserve more consideration." He said quietly, looking up and meeting their expressions with guarded green eyes through his glasses.

Hermione remained silent while Ron and Ginny gaped at him, both redheads blinking rapidly in disbelief. It was Ginny who spoke up first as she turned and gave her silent boyfriend an angry glare.

"How can you _SAY _that, Harry?! You _SAW _how Draco Malfoy always acted around us at school! How his father nearly got me killed in the Chamber of Secrets?! And how Draco was practically the _REASON_ Dumbledore got killed in sixth year! How can you agree to the Ministry letting them go?!" She snapped, unknowingly causing Harry to clench his jaw in growing irritation.

"I didn't say they were innocent, Ginny…I just meant that they should be allowed a second chance just like everyone else—"

"Ginny's right, Harry!" Ron growled, ignoring Hermione's persistent tugging on his arm as he straightened up in his seat and met Harry's eyes with his own. "The Malfoys are the most disgusting, selfish and cowardly family I know and they _DESERVE _to be locked up in Azkaban until they rot away like the wretched cretins they are!" He spat out and at this, even Hermione had to say something.

"Ron, how can you _SAY _something like that?! You sound just like those Death Eaters—"

Ron snapped his head around and silenced his girlfriend with a fierce glare. "I'm just speaking the _TRUTH_, Hermione!" He snapped, failing to see the way Harry's eyes were slowly hardening in anger. "The Malfoys deserve to be put away for good! They weren't any better than that good-for-nothing scumbag Snape and if it weren't for people like _THEM, _Fred would still be alive—"

At the mention of Snape, Harry finally snapped and he slammed his fist angrily onto the table. He stood up sharply – silencing both Ron and Hermione's arguing and causing Ginny to flinch as she looked up at him in concern.

Harry ignored her pleading gaze and directed a dangerous glare at Ron's red face.

"_SHUT UP, RON! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! JUST SHUT UP!" _He growled, reaching down and yanking the other boy up by his robes to his feet until their faces were inches apart. Ron stiffened at his reaction but glared right back, his own blue eyes hardening in warning.

"Harry, _STOP! _He didn't mean—"

Harry ignored Hermione's sharp protest and sneered at Ron's angry expression, his entire form shaking in unkempt fury. He took a deep, shaky breath to calm himself and began to speak up again in a softer voice, anger and self-contempt dripping from his harshly hissed words.

"It is _BECAUSE_ of people like Severus Snape and the Malfoys that I stand before you today…_ALIVE _and _BREATHING._ It is because of people like them and the miracle of _SECOND CHANCES _that wars are won and that people's lives are _SAVED._ You don't know _ANYTHING_ about the importance of a life, Ron…So don't you dare talk about ending lives as though you know how a person has lived his." Harry sneered again and tightened his grip on Ron's robes in barely controlled anger.

"Don't you _DARE_ talk about people's lives as though it was your decision…It's as if the war didn't teach you anything, you selfish bastard." He hissed in finality and after he had said this, he finally shoved Ron back into his seat, ignoring Hermione's shocked expression as she looked up at him.

"Harry—" She began softly but Harry was already striding back into the house, his movements jerky with anger and his shoulders tense. Ron was unable to say anything so he just glared back at Harry's retreating back in humiliated silence, his cheeks flushed and his jaw clenched in frustration.

Turning around, Ginny sighed and gave them both a weak nod. "It's okay, you two…I'll go talk to him…I'll calm him down." She told them before she jumped up from the table and ran into the house after Harry. She found him looking out the balcony of her bedroom – his green eyes dark with regret as he stared up into the sky with an expression of bitterness etched onto his handsome face.

Biting her lip, she didn't say anything as she approached him – her footsteps echoing softly in the silence. When she finally got close enough to touch him, she raised a hand and placed it uncertainly on his left shoulder.

"Harry…?"

He didn't move or say anything, keeping his eyes on the sky above them. Slowly, he reached a single hand up and placed it over the one she had on his shoulder, giving her smaller fingers a firm but gentle squeeze. That seemed enough for her, however, and she stepped closer to him – knowing him well enough to wait for him to speak up first before she said anything else.

After what seemed like hours of silence to her, he finally spoke – his voice sounding heavy, tired and restrained. "I'm sorry, Gin…I didn't mean to snap at everyone back there." He began, finally sighing weakly and turning around so she could see his face.

His eyes were dark with uncertainty and the look on his face was one of doubt and suspicion. "I just…I feel like _something_ is still wrong. Something inside me still feels…_empty…_somewhat." She reached up and tried to touch his cheek but he turned his face and gently pushed her hands away.

"What is it, Harry? Talk to me—"

"I don't know, okay? I just…" He sighed again and ran a hand through his unkempt black hair. "I don't know if I'm just scared that Bellatrix and Greyback escaped from Azkaban or if it's…Something else…Something that's about to happen…Something _bad…_And I don't know what that is." He looked up imploringly at her but Ginny just smiled gently at him, reaching up and cupping his cheeks.

"Harry…It's _over…_Okay? We did it…_You _did it…We won and Voldemort's _gone._ He's dead and he's never coming back, Harry…We have the rest of our lives to live out right now." She told him in a soothing voice, looking up and watching as Harry's eyes slowly softened at her words.

"I—I—"

"We may have lost a lot of lives during the war…But it's all over now. And we shouldn't be spending our time worrying so much about the past…Worrying about our mistakes. We fought _so _hard to live again, Harry…It's time to move on…Let it go." She finally wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in close for a hug, leaning up and placing a warm, soothing kiss on his cheek.

Harry closed his eyes as he listened to her words. He nodded slowly, breathing in and inhaling a whiff of the familiar, comforting scent of her hair.

"You have to start living again too, Harry. Just…Let it all go. I'm sure all the people who died for us in the war would have wanted you to move on too…Let's do it together." She pulled away and looked up so he could see the beautiful smile on her young, bright face.

"Let's forget about the war and start all over, you and me…Okay?"

Her words and the gentleness with which she had spoken them finally brought a small, tender smile to Harry's face. He met her eyes and nodded again – reaching a hand up and cupping her cheek. "You're right, Gin…I'm sorry…" He leaned down and rewarded her with a chaste kiss to the lips, his hand reaching down to intertwine his fingers with hers.

"I better go apologize to Ron right now about exploding like that. I'm sure he only said those things because he's just as torn up about everything as I am—" He was just about to head on back outside to talk to Ron and Hermione again when Ginny surprised him by tightening her arms around his waist, holding him back and keeping him firmly in place against her.

When he looked down at her in question, he blinked when he caught sight of the seductive smile on her face and the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Raising a single eyebrow in growing amusement, Harry quirked one corner of his lips into an impish grin and placed a hand on her waist.

"What's up, Ginevra…? What are you thinking?" He asked in a low, amused voice – chuckling to himself when Ginny answered him by pressing herself closer against his chest and leaning up to drop a purposely teasing kiss onto his lips. She laughed at his disbelieving expression and moved her hands up to wrap them securely around his neck.

Coyly biting her lip, she leaned in to whisper something softly in his ear. "I have a better idea, Harry…" She drawled, smirking when she saw the desire in his eyes and she felt his body stiffen in anticipation. "Why don't you apologize to Ron later…? To be honest…Seeing you all angry and radiating with power like that has got me a little…_worked up…_If you know what I mean…" She ended the last part of her sentence with a suggestive chuckle, pulling away to meet his lust-filled gaze.

Harry smirked right back and tightened his arms around her waist, his eyes flicking down and trailing all over the curves of her body. "Tell me then, Ginny…Be…More…_Specific_…" He whispered back with a roguish grin, his eyebrow hitching up even higher in feigned boredom.

Ginny just smiled at him and began pushing him backwards towards her bedroom.

* * *

Draco stared at Bellatrix in stunned disbelief, his limbs frozen into place.

"S—so you…You want me turn Harry Potter i—into a…a _WOMAN?"_ He asked meekly, his voice cracking in horror and his eyes wide as he was answered by Bellatrix' calm nod and sweet smile. Fenrir just cackled with laughter and watched Draco's horrified expression with utmost amusement.

"H—how is that even possible—"

Bellatrix giggled and took out the book in her robes again, waving it in front of Draco's face. "It's an old kind of dark magic, my darling…An ancient potion used by dark wizards in the Middle Ages. It hasn't been used in decades because it's been banned by the Ministry of Magic…But it _does_ exist. And its effects are _permanent._" She explained slowly, her smirk widening in thought.

"B—but…_WHY?_ Why would you want to do something like that?! Why—"

"Bella, I refuse to let _MY _son take any part in this—" Narcissa's sentence ended in a sharp cry of pain and Fenrir's claws tightened around her neck in warning. He hissed in anger and leaned down to drawl something in her ear. "That's not for you to decide, my pretty—"

"_STOP! _Don't hurt her!" Draco shouted angrily, flicking his gaze back and forth between his mother and Bellatrix in growing panic. Nodding silently to his father's worried face in reassurance; he turned back around and gave Bellatrix a calm, expectant look.

"Alright then, Aunt Bellatrix…All I have to do is turn Potter into a woman? If you promise to leave me and my family alone, I'll do it—"

He stopped when Bellatrix burst out into laughter again, falling right back down onto the couch beside Narcissa in her hilarity. Narcissa resisted the urge to hit her, watching her with a hateful glare as she stood back up and walked up to Draco, meeting his confused expression with a wink.

"I'm afraid you'll need to do more than that, love…" She cooed, pinching his cheek mockingly until Draco finally growled and pushed her away, his hands tightening into angry fists.

"Well _WHAT _then?! What do you want me to do, _DAMN IT?!"_

Instead of answering out loud, Bellatrix smirked and leaned in to whisper her words to him directly – cupping her hand around Draco's ears such that Lucius and Narcissa had to strain themselves to hear what she was saying. When Bellatrix pulled away and stared at the young Malfoy Heir, Draco's eyes had grown wide in disgust and a sickened grimace was on his face.

"Y—you want me to g—get her…_PREGNANT?!_ _H—HOW_—?"

Bellatrix' shriek of hysterical laughter cut his protests short again and this was followed by Fenrir's own amused sniggering – along with Lucius and Narcissa's sharp gasps. When Bellatrix recovered from her laughter, she giggled to herself and gave Draco a wide leer.

"_Surely_ you know how to impregnate a woman, Draco?"

Fenrir laughed harder at her words, causing Draco's cheeks to flush even darker in disgust.

_"YOU SICK BITCH—"_

Lucius was unable to say anything else after this as Bellatrix spoke up loudly again, pointing a wand at his seething form to indicate for him to keep silent. She shot him a mocking smile, shaking her head in feigned disappointment before turning back questioningly to Draco.

The younger Malfoy shook his head fiercely and took a step away from her in uncertainty. "B—but…Aunt Bellatrix, I—I've never…I c—can't do that! I—I've never d—done anything like th—that before—" Bellatrix' sneer widened as she turned back to shake her head at Lucius' angry face.

"Oh honestly, Lucius! Your son is _18-YEARS-OLD_ and he has _NEVER _had any experience with sex or women?! How on _EARTH_ did you raise him? What _BAD _parenting!" She mocked sarcastically and had Fenrir not been there pressing a wand tightly against his throat, Lucius looked on the verge of attacking Bellatrix and strangling her to death in his anger.

Instead, it was Narcissa who answered Bellatrix' question with an accusatory glare.

"My son has spent the last _SEVEN_ _YEARS_ fearing the Dark Lord and doing his bidding to stay _ALIVE_, Bella! I doubt he had any time to think about _NORMAL_ teenage issues like that!" She growled but Bellatrix just cackled again and peered down into Draco's pale, shaking form.

When she met his wide, silver eyes, the sneer on her face faded and she looked at him with a crazed smile – her eyes glowing eerily. "The _CHILD_, Draco…It is the _CHILD_ we need."

Draco looked like he wanted to throw up when he heard her words but he forced himself to listen, taking several steps away from her as he concentrated on keeping himself conscious.

"The child Potter will bear is the key. The child will be the gateway to the Dark Lord's glorious return…" Bellatrix' voice took on a dreamy murmur, her eyes dazed as she stared at the book in her hands. "With Potter's blood…And the blood of your family's pureblooded legacy…We shall resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the child's body…And he shall return as powerful as ever." She whispered adoringly, her eyes disoriented as she flicked them back to stare right into Draco's silver orbs.

Draco could only stare back meekly at her in silence, ignoring the looks of warning and refusal both his parents were sending him over Bellatrix' shoulder.

"Why me…?" He asked in a soft, defeated whisper, sighing as he looked up and met her eyes.

Bellatrix' facial expression remained cold and neutral. "You're the only one who has access to the Boy-Who-Lived at Hogwarts, Draco. Also…When the Dark Lord rises again; I want to make sure he is of strong magical blood." She turned her harsh glare to Lucius and sneered at him in contempt.

"As much as I hate to admit, I _know_ that Malfoy bloodline has strong magical potency. More so than my own." She hissed, her eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Draco blinked and spoke up again, his voice shaking with hesitation and doubt. "I—it'll never work…E—even if I _do _manage to get the job done, h—how can we even be sure that the child conceived will be a _boy?_ O—or—"

"Leave that to _US, _Draco." It was Fenrir who had spoken this time and after flicking his gaze once at the sneering werewolf; Draco trembled and began to shake his head frantically in refusal.

"N—no! I won't do it! I—I _CAN'T_! N—nothing on earth will make me touch Potter that way and likewise…E—even as a girl…She would _NEVER_ stomach being within an _INCH_ of me—"

"Then conceive the child by force then…That should be more fun." Fenrir drawled coldly again, causing Bellatrix to giggle in response and both Narcissa and Lucius to look at them in utter disgust.

Draco was pretty much looking at Fenrir with the same revulsion in his eyes and he shook his head again, clenching his jaw adamantly. "I would _NEVER _do such a—"

His words died on his lips when Bellatrix nodded once to Fenrir – immediately causing the werewolf to grin excitedly and point his wand directly at Lucius' chest.

_"CRUCIO!" _

Hearing his mother screaming and seeing his father collapsing to the floor and twitching in pain was all it took for Draco's eyes to blur with tears of helpless defeat. Forcing himself to look back at Bellatrix' cold, malicious glare, he nodded frantically and exploded in a loud, angry shout.

_"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL DO IT, AUNT BELLATRIX! JUST DON'T HURT MY PARENTS! PLEASE!" _A single tear slipped from his eye and strolled down his pale cheek but Draco wiped it away angrily, his face transforming into an angry growl as he glared at Fenrir's snarling face.

The werewolf rolled his eyes and removed the cruciatus curse from Lucius' twitching figure and at once, Narcissa jumped up from her seat and rushed over to gather her husband into her arms, holding back a sob as she looked up and met her son's jaded eyes in shame and apology.

"Draco, _DON'T_ do this—"

Draco's eyes hardened into a harsh, glinting gray and he forced himself to look away from her tearful expression, glancing back up and meeting Bellatrix' smile with a firm nod and bitter sneer.

"If I do this…You leave me and my family the _HELL _alone. Is that understood?!"

Bellatrix' smile widened and she stepped closer towards him, offering him her hand. "We shall do an Unbreakable vow first. I want to make sure you tell no one_…NO ONE_ of this plan…Is _THAT _understood?" She mocked his words, watching as Draco's eyes narrowed at her in hate and contempt.

"…_Crystal._"

* * *

**A/N:** Like it? Want more? Let me know! :D This is the first time I'm writing a completely Canon!Draco by the way. I'm not used to it yet. Hahaha. :P Oh and to those who hate Ginny, I'm sorry for the H/G scene in here but since I'm following canon, I figured their breakup should be eventual.

**PLEASE REVIEW! SHOULD I WRITE MORE? ANY SUGGESTIONS? :D**


	2. Rock Bottom

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books pregnancy and **VERY dark and mature themes****. **POSSIBLE non-con between main pairing.

**A/N:** I'm SO sorry for the delay of this chapter! I've been busy with finishing my other story! Hehe. Anyway, thank you all SO MUCH for the wonderful reception of this! I'm really eager to get working on this too and get some good character development in! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Rock Bottom**

"Not _ONE _word, Draco darling…"

Hearing his Aunt Bellatrix's saccharinely sweet voice hissing those words into his ear, Draco stiffened and swallowed the painful lump in his throat. He ignored the rapid pounding of his heart in his chest and followed her slowly through the crowded corridors towards the Hogwarts Express.

It was the first of September that morning and just like they had been doing for the past seven years of his stay at Hogwarts, Draco was being escorted to the train station by both his parents.

The only problem, however, was that it wasn't his _parents_ were escorting him to the platform nine and three quarters this time but none other than… Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback.

The two death eaters were currently in the guise of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's aristocratic faces with the help of the well-brewed Polyjuice potion Draco had been forced to make for them that morning. After having made sure that both Lucius _and _Narcissa were heavily sedated and controlled by a strong _Imperius Curse_ back in the manor basement, Bellatrix had hauled Draco off to London to bring him to the Hogwarts Express – all the while hissing orders into his ear the entire time.

As they walked through the platform barrier onto the train station, Draco suddenly winced to himself in slight pain when he felt Fenrir's hand tighten dangerously around his wrist as though in warning. Looking up, it didn't take him long to figure out what had irked the werewolf so much.

Situated just a couple of feet away from him in the middle of a large group of incoming Gryffindor seventh years stood none other than _Harry James Potter_ – who at that moment was busy hauling his trunk and belongings along the ground behind him. At the sight of the well-known wizarding savior, however, Draco instantly felt Bellatrix stiffen beside him in growing anger.

"There he is…That blasted boy who just _WON'T _die…It won't be long now, Potter…" She cackled under her breath, a twisted, maniacal gleam in her bright blue eyes. Draco saw her look and looked sharply away from her face, clearly not comfortable with the fact that such an insane expression was creasing into his mother's normally beautiful and calm features.

As though reading his thoughts, Bellatrix suddenly turned and flashed him Narcissa's beautiful, charming smile. "What's the matter, sweetie…? Surely you don't miss your mother already…? She's right _here, _darling…With you…" She drawled mockingly, her words ending up into a cackling laugh when she heard Fenrir's highly amused sniggering beside her.

The werewolf was peering intently around the platform with a hungry, predatory look in his eyes – the expression on his face looking completely alien on Lucius' normally stoic face. Draco cringed in disgust as Fenrir eyed a particularly attractive brunette student who walked past them, the look in the werewolf's eyes dripping with such bloodlust that Draco felt a sick churning in his stomach.

When Fenrir grinned to himself and licked his lips in anticipation, Draco finally couldn't take it anymore and turned around to face them. "Alright, alright…I'm here! I'm going to enter the train now…I'm not going to run away! Will you two _leave _already?!" He hissed angrily at them, his face flushing even more in anger when both Bellatrix and Fenrir met his look with an amused smirk.

They stared at him for a long moment, chuckling to themselves as though amused by his reaction. Finally, a shrill giggle escaping her lips, Bellatrix finally reached over and began to adjust the collar on Draco's robes – using the same gesture to pick an imaginary piece of lint off his shoulder.

"Now, darling…Is that any way to speak to your _mother…? _Why…We won't be seeing you for _months_…Surely, you can spare me a hug?" She cooed mockingly, hiding a sneer when she was met with Draco's highly contemptuous, hateful glare. Fenrir also seemed to find the situation amusing and grinned at them, swinging Lucius' cane back and forth between his fingers.

"You heard your mother, _son…_Go on now. Before the train leaves…" He added in another low drawl, raising an eyebrow and watching with a smirk as Draco took a reluctant step towards Bellatrix's form. Biting back the stream of nasty words that were threatening to spill out of his mouth, Draco squelched down the disgust rising from his stomach and pulled Bellatrix into a stiff, awkward hug.

As he did this, however, Bellatrix used the advantage of their position to slip the small bottle in her hand stealthily into one of Draco's front robe pockets, leaning closer against him so she could whisper something into his ear. "Here's the potion…You know what do, Draco…Do _not _fail me. Otherwise…" She followed this up and placing a long, cold kiss onto his cheek as though in warning.

Draco stiffened and shivered to himself at the action, pulling away from her and looking up to meet the dark, menacing gleam in her eyes. "I—I won't, Aunt Bellatrix…I swear to it." He whispered back, slipping his hand into his robe pockets and fingering the cold glass of the potion bottle inside.

Bellatrix sneered back at him at this and nodded; watching as Fenrir also leaned down and gave Draco an obligatory, 'fatherly' pat on the shoulder. "Remember…You're supposed to leave the potion on one of the kitchen counters _before _7:30PM…" He added in a low whisper and at his words, Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he blinked up at him in confused query.

"Why 7:30…? What's going to happen—"

Bellatrix cut him off again with a high-pitched giggle and a careless flick of her hand.

"Oh you'll see, love… You'll see… It's going to be a wonderful surprise." She cooed, reaching down again and stroking the sleek strands of silver blonde hair that had fallen into his eyes.

Draco paled further at her words but could only nod wordlessly, sighing and finally reaching down to gather his trunk and belongings into his hands. "Very well…I'll do it. I—I'd better get going now…The train is about to leave." He looked back up just in time to see Potter's friends climbing into the train, their laughing voices intermingling with the other students' voices all around them.

Just as he had tightened his grip around his trunk and made to follow them, a large and heavy hand came crashing down onto his shoulder again and forced him to stop. Tensing and whirling back around, he was met with his father's own leering face peering down at him, the silver orbs filled not with Lucius' usual fatherly concern or affection but with Fenrir's gleam of sadistic amusement.

"Remember boy…Bellatrix and I have _EYES _inside Hogwarts…We have ways to find out if you're doing your job or not. Also remember… We have your parents…_ONE _wrong move from you… And they're as _GOOD _as _DEAD._" He warned darkly, the dangerous tone of his voice causing Draco to tremble in unmistakable fear and take a step backward away from him in intimidation.

His throat almost too try to speak, he barely registered Bellatrix's amused giggles behind him and forced himself to nod at Fenrir in meek affirmation. "I—I understand…I won't fail you. I _will _get the job done…" He whispered softly and before he could say anything else, Fenrir sneered and began pushing him forward again, nearly causing him to trip over his own feet in his nervousness.

"See that you do…My dearest _son._"

Draco's face colored and he swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he grabbed his trunk and slowly began to make his way towards the train entrance. He heard Bellatrix and Fenrir's soft laughter as he walked away, their gazes burning holes onto his retreating back and making his movements horribly stiff. He was just about to walk right through the train entrance when he heard Narcissa's – or rather Bellatrix's – voice call out sweetly to him again and he slowly turned around.

Bellatrix gave him one last eerie smile, her dark eyes glittering maliciously.

"Keep in touch…Draco."

Again, Draco could only give her a weak nod before he turned around and hurried off into the train to avoid her eyes. Ignoring the flurry of stares and whispers that he heard from the students around him, he ducked his head and pushed his way through the crowd towards the very end of the train to his usual compartment. As soon as he got there, however, and he had slid open the doors to walk inside, a loud and unmistakably disdainful voice suddenly addressed him.

"Oh _look…_Look who it is, guys…It's our very own…_fearless…_leader…"

Draco froze in mid-step and looked up with wide, mercury eyes into the harsh, mocking glare of Theodore Nott – one of his Slytherin housemates – sneering right back at him from where the other boy sat right in the corner of the small compartment. Gathered around him were the similarly scornful sneers of his housemates – Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass and Wilson Paddock – all of which were looking at him as though he was the vilest thing they had ever seen in their lives.

"Well, well…He showed up after all. I would think after everything that's happened, the snotty little prick would be too embarrassed to show his face." Daphne added spitefully to Theodore's comment as she raised an eyebrow and gave Draco an angry sneer again, shaking her head in disgust.

"Maybe his 'Daddy' paid the school to let him go back again…"

Biting back the wave of humiliation that was threatening to overcome him, Draco clenched his fists and forced himself to ignore their jibes as he turned around to walk back out of the compartment. He was forced to stop anyway when Pansy Parkinson spoke up again above the loud sniggers of the other Slytherins, her flashing brown eyes lingering maliciously over Draco's pale form.

"Where are you going _now,_ Draco…? Didn't your no-good, cowardly mother and father tell you all the humiliating trials and investigations our families had to go through because of _YOUR _family's treason? You pathetic excuse of a death-eater…It's all _YOUR _fault the Dark Lord is dead." She hissed at him, growing even angrier when Draco refused to acknowledge her and tried to walk away again.

He stopped when Wilson finally stood up and placed a rough hand onto his shoulder, forcing Draco to still in place. Gritting his teeth and his face flushed in his angry shame, Draco forced a sneer and turned back around to face him, narrowing his gray eyes at Wilson in growing contempt.

Wilson returned his sneer easily, raising a single eyebrow and scoffing in derision.

"What's the matter, Malfoy…? Suddenly you're all so quiet _now _that we've all seen you're all talk…? You're a disgrace to us all, you know…I hope they lock you away in Azkaban along with your _stupid…coward _father—" The rest of Wilson's taunting remark ended up as a pained screech when Draco had raised a fist and slammed it right into his face, forcing the other Slytherin to pull away.

Stepping away and ignoring the angry exclamations and protests from their other housemates in the compartment, Draco gave Wilson one last angry glare – his sneer hardening maliciously when he caught sight of the blood that was beginning to leak out from the other boy's busted nose.

"Don't you…_EVER…_talk about me…_OR _my family like that…You…_Disgusting Scum!"_

Pansy and the other girls gaped at this and were screeching angrily at him in outrage. Theodore had stood up and looked as though he was going to approach Draco as well but the young Malfoy Heir stopped him by holding his wand out, pointing it directly at Theodore's large form.

Theodore stopped immediately and could do nothing more but stare at him, his glare dripping with a murderous anger. Draco kept switching his wand back and forth between Theodore and Wilson in warning, his voice shaking slightly as he began to take several steps backwards towards the exit.

"Get _BACK…_Allof you…Don't…_ANY _of you…Ever…_EVER _come near me again!"

He didn't bother waiting for their reactions as Draco spun around and grabbed his trunk, ignoring Pansy and Daphne's shrill screams at him as he hastily exited the compartment. His housemates' angry shouts echoed down the aisle and drew the attention of the other students but Draco ignored them and kept on walking, his footsteps hard and heavy along the carpeted floor.

His face was burning with utter humiliation and he tried to keep his head lowered as much as possible to keep from having to see the sneers he knew he was receiving from the other students who had peered out of their compartments to watch the scene. Eventually, their voices died out and Draco looked up again, making his way to the very end of the train towards the last private compartment.

Swinging it open impatiently, he found two more of his Slytherin housemates – Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle playing a quiet game of cards inside. At the sight of him, Blaise's face immediately formed into a smirk of acknowledgment and he nodded once, gesturing for him to come in.

"Malfoy…Took you long enough to get here. Come on in. I think the train's about to leave." He chose not to ask about the angry expression on Draco's face and turned back to his game with Goyle instead, unaware of the way the other Slytherin was now looking at Draco with a strange, eerie glare.

Draco also remained unaware of this and deposited his trunk onto one of the luggage compartments above, choosing to remain completely silent as he eventually sank back down onto the seats. Goyle continued to watch him with a cold and silent expression, his attention eventually drawn away when Blaise looked up from their game of cards and turned to look at Draco in question.

"So…How's _your _family faring along with the Ministry trials, Malfoy…? Goyle and I were just talking about how our fathers will be having their trials early tomorrow morning in front of the Wizengamot." Blaise asked grimly, sighing as he reached out and placed another card in front of him.

Draco looked back at him in silence for a long time, considering the words of his question carefully to make sure there was no underlying intent in his query. When he had ascertained that Blaise was more or less, genuinely curious, he just gave him an awkward shrug and stiff nod.

"You could say…My family is in…The same situation." He didn't bother saying anything else to his friend and chose to lean back against his seat to stare out the train window, falling into a deep and dark silence. Blaise raised an eyebrow at his peculiar behavior and met Goyle's gaze beside him.

"Uhm…Malfoy…? Are you okay…? You look really…_tired._"

Draco blinked himself out of his self-induced trance and weakly looked up at Blaise again in surprise, allowing the other boy to notice the dark circles under the young Malfoy Heir's eyes. Sighing and taking a deep breath, Draco ran a hand through his blonde hair and nodded silently at him.

"I—I'm fine, Zabini…J—just…really…Tired, I suppose. I'm still recovering from all that's happened." He turned to look out the window again before Blaise could ask him any more questions, causing the other Slytherin to quirk an eyebrow at him but shrug and turn back to talk to Goyle.

As the train finally began to move, Draco eventually drowned the rest of their conversation out and just stared out at the moving scenery before him in contemplative silence. His thoughts moved back to his previous encounter with the other Slytherins and his eyes darkened in contempt again, an uneasy and unfamiliar feeling of betrayal, disgrace and bitterness rising up in his throat.

_Cretins…The lot of them…I don't need them! I don't need anybody! They were a pathetic excuse for friends anyway! Horribly brainless and exceedingly thick-headed!_ Draco's sneer hardened and he clenched his hands into fists again, his fingernails digging deeply into the soft skin of his palm.

His thoughts soon drifted off and he continued to stare off blankly into empty space in dead silence, pausing only every now and then to glance back up at Blaise whenever the other Slytherin would address him with a simple question or two that thankfully only required a 'yes' or a 'no'.

Soon enough, within a couple of hours in the course of the train's travels, Blaise and Goyle's conversation eventually led to girls and at this, Blaise addressed Draco again, breaking the young Malfoy out of his dark, brooding thoughts. "Hey Malfoy! You and Pansy sort of had some kind of…_fling_…or something back in fourth year to sixth year right…? How goes that? You still together?"

Blinking in surprise at having been addressed by such a peculiar question, Draco tore his gaze away from the scenery out the window and stared at Blaise again, arching an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Excuse me…?"

Blaise's grin widened and he chuckled, reaching out and placing another card onto the slowly growing pile in between him and Goyle. "You know…A _fling…? _You and Pansy had one right? I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't be causing any tension between the two of us before I made a move to ask her out this year. I mean…You don't really mind right…? Are you guys still together?"

If anything, his words brought Draco out of his dark stupor and he managed a derisive smirk for the first time that day, shaking his head at the pure credibility of Blaise's absurd question.

"A…_fling…_is hardly what I would call it, Zabini. I would consider it more of a…_temporary lapse of sanity_ on my part. There was hardly any attraction or mutuality involved there…You needn't worry." He managed a weak chuckle at Blaise's relieved expression, amused at the other boy's intentions.

"Besides you have nothing to fear from me. Pansy seems to find me completely detestable already…And as for me…Well—" Draco's silver eyes hardened once more as he reached a hand down and fingered the small, cold glass of the potion bottle that was still lingering in the pocket of his robes.

"—let's just say…Pursuing romantic interests is the _last _thing on my mind right now…"

Failing to recognize the dark, eerie undertone of Draco's soft drawl, Blaise's grin widened at his words and he leaned back against his seat again, a brief, amused laugh escaping his lips.

"You _always _say that, Malfoy! Merlin's beard…Don't you _ever_ think about _normal _things every now and then…? Take Pansy for example! Bloody girl was _all over you _for nearly _five years_ and you never even returned her affections! It's no wonder the girl hates you…They tend to be vindictive!"

Draco ignored Blaise's last comment and shrugged nonchalantly, turning away so he could place the shove glass potion bottle back deep into his robe pockets. "Whatever you say, Zabini…"

Just as Draco let out an exhale and was about to turn back around to stare out the window again, Goyle finally spoke to him since the first time he had arrived. At the sound of the other boy's softly spoken but otherwise very _eerie _warning, Draco paled and immediately tensed up in his seat.

"I know something, Draco…And believe me…I've got my eye on you…"

* * *

"Blimey, Harry! Come on, get a move on! We're going to miss the train!"

Harry let out an irritated grunt of exhaustion at Ron's words and forced himself to walk faster after his redheaded best friend with both his _and _Ginny's school trunks weighing him down. Sensing his mild annoyance, Ginny turned back around to look at him from where she was following Hermione towards the barrier and offered him a teasing smile, shaking her head at his flushed features.

"Do you need any help with that, love…?" She asked with an affectionate giggle as she sauntered back over to him, reaching into the pocket of her robes and pulling out her wand. Flushing darker at her amused expression, Harry shook his head and made to pull away from her.

"I'm fine, Gin…I can handle it—" He stopped talking when Ginny had flicked her wand at their trunks and whispered a simple weight-lightening charm, instantly causing her boyfriend to flush darker in embarrassment when he was finally able to lift both the trunks up easily into his arms.

"Thanks…" He muttered sheepishly, hiding his face from her as he began to walk faster towards the train. Ginny giggled at his expression again and ran off ahead of him to rejoin Hermione and Ron just where the couple was already beginning to board the Hogwarts Express by the front.

Sighing to himself, he was just about to follow after them when a loud, slightly distant voice called his attention from behind. Arching his eyebrows in mild surprise, he spun around quickly and was soon greeted with the familiar sight of two approaching figures – one tall and black-haired while the other was small and had hair the bright, striking color of purple.

Recognizing the giggling, chubby face of his godson – Teddy Lupin – and Teddy's grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, Harry's face brightened into a genuine smile and he set the trunks in his hand back down onto the ground. He began to make his way through the crowd of students towards them.

"Hey…_There's _my handsome little godson…How are you, Teddy? You're looking bigger each time I see you…" Harry scooped up the little purple-haired metamorphagus into his arms and gave the squealing toddler a brief hug before setting him back down and looking up to meet Andromeda's smile.

The pureblooded woman nodded formally at him and gestured to the Hogwarts Express behind them. "Teddy and I were just on our way to Diagon Alley and we figured we'd drop by quickly to see you off to Hogwarts. You must be excited to be going back to school again, Harry…" She mused, reaching out and inadvertently readjusting the mussed-up collar of Harry's button down shirt.

Harry flushed slightly at his unnoticed scruffiness but smiled back and gave Andromeda a polite nod. "Thank you, Andromeda…I appreciate it. I promise to send Teddy as much chocolate and candies from Hogsmeade as possible as soon as I get the chance." He knelt back down and ruffled Teddy's purple hair again, causing the toddler to giggle and squeal up at him at the attention.

Andromeda smiled at this again and kneeled down to gather Teddy back into his arms. "Also… Harry…If you don't mind my saying…I'd like to thank you. I…read from the newspapers how you vouched for the case of my sister, Narcissa and her husband Lucius…I know that you must have—"

Before she got the chance to finish her question, Harry shook his head at her words and answered her with a reassuring – though slightly forced – smile. "Don't worry about it, Andromeda…I made the decision based on my own judgment. I hope their case eventually works out." He pulled away before she got the chance to speak again, looking down and giving Teddy one last smile.

"Anyway…I'd better get on the train before it leaves. Uhm…Thanks again for bringing Teddy over, Andromeda…I really appreciate it." He nodded formally at her again, taking a step back in farewell. Andromeda seemed to understand his hesitation and offered him a kind smile.

"Of course, Harry…Have a great year in Hogwarts then. Hope to see you soon…Okay?"

Harry nodded again and after ruffling Teddy's hair one last time, he finally turned and began to walk away – stopping just by the area where he had left his and Ginny's trunks. He scooped them back up into his arms and began heading for the train, his footsteps speeding up as soon as he heard the loud whistle several feet ahead that indicated to everyone it was about to leave in five minutes.

He was just about to reach the front of the Hogwarts Express entrance when he felt something entangle itself within his legs, immediately causing the Gryffindor to wince as he was forced to end up crashing all over himself back to the ground. Muttering curses under his breath, he jumped up and looked around – meeting the meek gaze of a small, second-year Slytherin who was staring up at him.

At the sight of Harry's face and the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, the boy's eyes instantly widened and he began to scramble away in fear, gathering his scattered belongings back into his arms. Confused at his reaction, Harry slowly bent down to help him pick his things up, stilling his movements immediately when the boy responded by meeping and backing away even more.

"Uhm…I'm not going to hurt you, kid…Are you okay? Can you stand?" Harry offered the boy an uncertain smile as he reached a hand out to him. The boy froze up and stared back up at him in shock for several minutes, his bright blue eyes growing as wide as saucers when he saw Harry's expression.

He still didn't say anything, however, and Harry eventually sighed and knelt back down – gathering the rest of the boy's scattered belongings into his arms. When the boy did nothing but gulp and watch him, Harry looked back up – finally noticing the painful scrape on the boy's left knee.

"Oh…That's a rather nasty wound you've got there. Here, let me help you with that." Harry reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out his small, green handkerchief. He was just about to use it to wipe the blood off the boy's knee when the boy winced again and pulled his leg away, trying in vain to stand back up so he could walk away from Harry as quickly as he can.

It didn't work, unfortunately, and he ended up stumbling back to the ground again – causing Harry to sigh and help him sit up again. As soon as the boy realized that Harry meant him no harm and was actually trying to help him, he blinked and looked up at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"You aren't…Going to hex me?"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed further at the boy's strange words and he frowned, reaching out and beginning to wipe the blood off the boy's knee. "Why in Merln's name would you think I'd do something like that…? I was just going to help you with that small wound." He sounded confused as he said this, shaking his head as met the boy's equally bewildered expression at him.

The boy blinked several times before gulping and looking nervous as he answered. "Because…I'm a Slytherin and you're Harry Potter…? Slytherins are considered to be evil and all that, right…? You can leave me here if you want to." He tried to stand up by himself again but Harry looked disturbed at this and shook his head, reaching a hand out again to help the boy stand up easier.

"Nonsense…We're all the same here…Thomas…? Was it?" When the boy he had addressed as 'Thomas' nodded meekly again, Harry continued to speak – offering him a small smile as he helped the Slytherin up to his feet. "You…Me…Everyone…Slytherin _or _Gryffndor. No exceptions…Okay?"

Thomas' face lit up at his words and he nodded, dusting himself off as he stood up. "I—I understand…Thank you for your help, H—Harry…Oh, here… Here's your handkerchief back." He tried to give the cloth back to Harry again but the Gryffindor shook his head, giving him a reassuring grin.

"You can keep it, Thomas…I think you need it more than I do. In fact… Why don't we just—" He took the handkerchief from Thomas' hand and knelt down towards the boy's scraped knee again, using the small handkerchief to tie it securely as a bandage around the bleeding wound.

"There…That should hold you together until you can get it cleaned up. Now come on…Give me your trunk. I think the train's just about to leave." Not bothering to wait for the shocked Slytherin boy's response, Harry gave him a conspiratorial wink. He gathered Thomas' trunk into his arms along with his own and Ginny's, ushering the young boy forward with him towards the train entrance.

As soon as they had both gotten onboard and Thomas gave him one last 'Thank you' before taking his trunk and going off to search for his friends, Harry began to search for the other Gryffindors as well. He found them gathered in the compartment near the front of the train and soon entered, placing their trunks up onto the shelves above the seats. With that, he took a deep intake of breath and plopped himself down onto the seat beside Ginny, causing her to give him a look of concern.

"What took you so long, love…? Is something wrong?"

Tearing his gaze away from the familiar sight of Ron and Hermione falling into another argument from where they sat across them, Harry gave his girlfriend a handsome, reassuring smile.

"No…It's nothing, Gin…I'm just… Happy to be going back."

* * *

"Where's your precious father _NOW, _Malfoy…? Huh?!"

Stopping just as he had gotten off the exit of the Hogwarts express that night, Draco stiffened and turned around at the loud taunt – only to be met with a hard fist slamming right into his face.

Wincing at the sudden pain and stumbling backwards a couple of steps in shock, he snapped his face back up and glared angrily at the sight of Justin Finch-Fletchley and couple more Hufflepuff Seventh Years making their way towards him with matching sneers of hatred on their faces.

They stopped just as they had approached his lone figure by the end of the train away from the other students and began to circle around him, closing him in tightly in the middle of a small circle. Draco tensed up at this and he flicked his eyes up in panic for a sign of any of his housemates, paling moments later when he realized that just about everyone else had already gone off towards the school.

The Hufflepuffs seemed to sense his fear immediately and began to chuckle amongst themselves, sneering wider as they closed in on his lean frame. Draco swallowed the dry lump in his throat and tried to sneer as he slowly backed himself away from them in growing nervousness.

"How…_DARE…_you go near me you…_Hufflepuff bastards! _I'm Head Boy this year, I could h—have you all _expelled_ for laying your filthy paws on me!" He snapped at them, the cracking in his voice clearly making the Hufflepuffs laugh loudly to themselves again and close in tighter around him.

"Aw…You _scared_, Malfoy?! Not so tough without your Father and your little Death Eater friends now, _ARE _you?" It was Ernie MacMillan who had spoken this time and he followed his snide comment up by aiming another punch to Draco's face, forcing the Malfoy Heir to back himself against the train.

Draco winced again when he felt the train's cold surface pressing against his back and he gulped as he tried to reach for the wand in his robes. "I said s—stay back, all of you! I'm warning you! Don't you _DARE _touch me or I swear I'll—" He grimaced in pain when another strong punch came flying at his stomach this time, winding him and causing him to fall to his knees on the floor.

Another Hufflepuff sneered at this and followed this up by aiming a kick right to his side, causing Draco to stumble back onto the ground as he tried to move away from them. "Come on, then! Let's see it, Malfoy! Let's see that ugly mark you were so proud to have on your arm! Let's see it!"

Draco choked back a cry of pain and tried meekly to crawl backwards along the ground as more and more punches and kicks began to rain all over him – the sounds of their mocking taunts, jeers and laughter drowning out his own whimpers of pain and the rapid pounding of his heart.

"Go on, you pathetic scumbag! Fight back! Fight back, _NOW_! You stupid Death Eater!"

Ernie MacMillan and Justin aimed a simultaneous kick to Draco's face again and eventually caused the Slytherin to clench his eyes shut when he felt the unmistakable breaking of his skin just right above his eyebrow. As several more punches followed after that, Draco felt tears of pain and utter humiliation beginning to flood his eyes. Unable to do anything else, he shielded his head with both his arms and curled up protectively on the ground in an effort to block out all their kicks.

"Death Eater! Death Eater! Stupid Death Eater!"

"You make me sick, Malfoy! My parents are _dead_ because of people like you!"

"You don't deserve to live, Malfoy! You _and _your family are _dung!_"

"You're not welcome here! You belong in Azkaban! Go to hell!"

"Crying, Malfoy? Not so tough _NOW, _are you?! _Are you, _you little _hussy?!_"

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL DOING?! STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

Startled at the sound of another voice not too far away, Draco opened his eyes and furiously tried to blink back the tears that had gathered in his mercury orbs to clear his vision. The Hufflepuffs around him had stopped their assault on him at this point and had all whirled around in stunned dismay, their furious glares directed towards the person who was now running towards them.

Wincing and weakly trying to stand up despite the bruises all over his bloodied, battered body, Draco managed to look up just as Harry Potter had come rushing into the scene towards them, his green eyes flashing angrily as he shoved the Hufflepuffs away from Draco's form on the ground.

Ignoring their angry, confused queries at him, Harry took one look at Draco's bloody figure before turning back around and glaring at the Hufflepuffs with utmost disgust. His voice shook as he reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out his wand, pointing it right at Justin's sneering face.

"You sick…_DISGUSTING _bastards! What is this, a _GANG-UP?!_ The fuck are you all doing?!"

Justin and Ernie both took one look at him and frowned, backing away when they recognized the blazing fire in the Gryffindor's glinting eyes. "Potter…? What the bloody hell are you doing…? It's just…It's _Malfoy! _We're just showing the git the lesson that he should have learned long ago! What—"

Harry cut them off with another growl and silenced the rest of their protests by holding his wand up even higher at them. "And you think that _YOU_ have the right to teach anyone a lesson? Or the right to beat up another student like that?! Who do you think you are?!" His sneer hardened when the other Hufflepuffs gathered behind Justin and Ernie all begin to shout simultaneously at him.

"B—but…Potter! He's…_MALFOY! _He's a Death Eater! He's probably the _WORST _of the Slytherins here and he's done so many horrible things to us during the war! You should know! He sided with the Dark Lord and he's the reason Dumbledore is dead! He shouldn't be back here at Hogwarts—"

"_SHUT UP, YOU STUPID IDIOTS! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! " _

Harry cut off the rest of their angry protests by stepping right up to them and shoving them roughly away again, swinging a fist up and slamming it right into one Hufflepuff boy's jaw. He recoiled in pain at this and gaped up at Harry, blinking several times to make sure he had seen right.

When Harry did nothing but sneer at him again and raise his wand up so that it was pointed directly at his face, he began to back away – along with the rest of his housemates around him.

Throughout all this, Draco had managed to gather himself back up off the floor and was now leaning weakly against the train. The Slytherin was sporting several bruises on his bloodied face and he was cradling his broken arm in pain but he stared up at Harry with an expression of utter shock.

"Who are _ANY OF YOU _to judge who deserves to be treated like a human being?! Were any of _YOU _any better off during the war?! Hiding behind closed doors and running away like the filthy cowards you are?! What right do _YOU _have to judge the value of another person's _LIFE?! WELL?!" _

Harry enunciated the last part of his sentence with a furious, ear-splitting shout and his eyes blazed as he glared at the Hufflepuffs around them, his shoulders wracking with anger. He was just about to turn back and walk away when Justin spoke up again, shooting Harry a mocking glare.

"Slytherins are nothing but evil, pathetic—"

He stopped when Harry spun around and exploded in another furious growl. "Oh _YEAH?! _Well if I hadn't _ASKED _the sorting hat to place me in Gryffindor, I would have ended up in Slytherin too! And what does that make me, then?! The next fucking _VOLDEMORT_?!" Justin and the other Hufflepuffs all winced and cowered away at the sound of the Dark Lord's name, causing Harry to sneer again.

After a long, awkward moment of all the Hufflepuffs staring awkwardly at Harry in nervous silence, they all began to back off and eventually dispersed – grumbling under their breaths as they walked away. As soon as they had left and Harry was left alone on the platform with Draco staring at him in slowly growing contempt, his face slowly forming into an angry, humiliated sneer of his own.

Harry took one look at him – silently noting his battered state – and scoffed. Shaking his head at the less than pathetic sight, he sighed and was just about to walk away from the Slytherin when Draco finally spoke to him for the first time, drawing the Gryffindor's attention back to his angry face.

"The hell… I didn't _ASK_ for your help…_POTTER!_" He sneered wider and wiped the blood from his lips, walking right up to him and shoving him away a couple of steps. "I don't _NEED _your pity! I could have handled those pathetic Hufflepuffs all on my own _WITHOUT _your stupid help!" He hissed at him, spitting the blood away from his mouth before he scoffed and shoved Harry away again.

Harry's eyes flared up in anger at his words and he growled as he returned Draco's shove with one of his own, glaring at the Slytherin when Draco ended up stumbling backwards against the train.

"You don't _HAVE _my pity, Malfoy! I still think you're nothing but a sorry, pathetic coward but that doesn't mean I was going to stand back and watch you get your arse pummeled like that…If I had let them do it, I'd be no better off than disgusting people like _YOU!_" He ended his comment with a derisive jeer, shaking his head as he turned around and made to walk away once more.

Before he managed to walk a good distance, Draco stood back up and glared at his retreating back with utmost hatred, an embarrassed and angry flush staining his pale, heavily bruised cheeks.

"Oh yeah?! Well how unfortunate for me then that I'm not as _PERFECT _or as _NOBLE _or as bloody goddamn _BRAVE _like the great…_HEROIC…LEGENDARY…_Harry Potter!" He was right in the middle of yanking out his wand and hexing the Gryffindor behind his back when Harry had spun around again and charged right at him, growling and shoving him roughly against the train in anger.

Draco winced when he felt the back of his head colliding against the train's hard surface but forced his eyes back open, gulping and meeting the fires of Harry's eyes with his own wide silver orbs. Harry was seething with rage as he glared back at him, pressing his wand right into Draco's neck.

"At least I _HAVE _something to be proud of, _MALFOY! _Which is more than I can say about _YOU!" _His voice came out as a soft hissing drawl but Draco heard every word, causing the young Malfoy Heir to flush darker in added insult right before Harry sneered again and shoved him away.

Before he had the chance to blink or say anything else, Harry had spun around again and was already storming off the platform towards the path up to Hogwarts – his footsteps loud and heavy as he walked away. He left Draco staring after his back in a stunned, speechless and humiliated silence.

* * *

**A/N: ***sniff* Poor Draco! I feel so sorry for him in this story! I don't like picking on him so much…Oh well. He'll get his redemption soon…After a lot more drama and sufferings of course. :P

The next chapter might take me quite some time to post so I apologize in advance. I'll be a bit busy these coming weeks. In any case, I hope you all liked it! The next chapter will already be Harry's change so this is probably the last time we see boy Harry like this. Oh and I have an important question...Do you guys think there _should _be a non-con in this story? Within the main pairing of course...I'm not exactly sure if that would be a good idea yet. Hehe. Let me know what you think alright? ;D

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! CHEERS! :D  
**


	3. Changes

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books pregnancy and **VERY dark and mature themes****. **POSSIBLE non-con between main pairing but I'm not sure yet.

**A/N:** Harry's transformation is in this chapter. No, I will _NOT _be changing Harry's name nor his/her appearance. Sorry…But I like Harry just as he/she is. The only thing that's going to change is the fact that he's a male…Hahaha! Everything else stays the same. ;) Also, thank you to those who pointed out my mistake about Andromeda being Narcissa's SISTER and not cousin. When I realized my mistake, I had already posted the chapter. X_X Haha. Anyway…Hope you all enjoy reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Changes**

Harry blinked up at the Hogwarts Great Hall with a sense of profound realization and sadness flooding his chest, his eyes taking in the newly restructured windows, tables and designs. The new Hogwarts Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, stood in the very front of the room – watching with a formal expression on her face as the new first years were being sorted in the middle of the Hall.

To everyone's great surprise and to the dislike of many students as they entered the Hall, the House Tables had been removed from the Great Hall that year and in their place, were hundreds of small, round tables fitting about four to five students scattered all about the room. No longer were there any House colors distinguishing the smaller tables from one another and instead, students were forced to sit with several others from different houses in order to accommodate everyone.

Although most of the Slytherins seemed to resent this the most and had pretty much taken up most of the smaller tables near the very end of the room where the old Slytherin table used to be, the other houses – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff – now sat in scattered places around the Hall.

The House colors and decorations adoring the walls had also been removed that year and instead, Harry was now looking up at dozens of banners of the Hogwarts Crest hanging all around the room – the symbol clearly depicting all the House symbols merged together as one single letter 'H'. Following that, there now lay a gigantic mural of the Hogwarts Crest etched right onto the middle of the floor of the Great Hall, the sight of which causing Harry's chest to tighten in unspoken emotions.

He knew _exactly _what McGonagall was trying to do that year and soon enough, his suspicions were confirmed once McGonagall had stepped up onto the podium in front to address the Hall.

"Welcome back…Dear students. It has certainly been…Awhile."

Turning around slightly when he felt a soft hand squeezing his own, Harry found himself staring into Ginny's face from where she was sitting on the seat beside him. Ron, Hermione, and Neville sat on the seats opposite the round table and were listening intently to McGonagall's words.

The Hogwarts Headmistress was now staring quietly at all of them with a grim and somewhat sad expression on her elderly face, her eyes befalling upon each and every one of the students' faces. She managed a small, forced smile and nodded slowly, sighing before she continued her speech.

"I realize…That the crowd of young students I am gazing upon now…May not necessarily be the same one I met last year." She paused and cast a brief look over at the newly sorted first years. "Some…As we have seen… Are just entering Hogwarts this year in hopes of learning about magic." She offered a brief but cordial smile at them, nodding before turning back to face the others.

"Some…On the other hand…May no longer be with us today because they have perished during the war…" A strange, uncomfortable silence fell upon the Great Hall after that, followed by a lot of students' eyes falling to their plates to avoid having to meet one another's grim expressions. McGonagall hesitated but continued anyway, reaching out and placing her palms gently on the lector.

"However…As a very wise Headmaster pretty much used to say…" McGonagall looked up and her sad eyes brightened slightly as she spoke**. **"_Happiness…Can be found…Even in the darkest of places…_One only has to remember…To turn on the light." With that, she reached her wand up and flicked it over the candles in front of her, igniting them all with a small but bright green flame.

When several students stared at her in confusion, she continued to speak, directing her words mostly to the upper year students. "Everyone may not all be with us anymore today…And we may have lost many of our families…friends…and oh so dear loved ones during the war…But their memories continue to live on today in our midst…" Her voice softened slightly but all the students had fallen silent and were listening very closely to her words, their eyes downcast and reminiscent.

"Through their good deeds…Their bravery…Their valor…Their friendship…Their love…All of those beautiful memories continue to live on among us… And for that, we should all be thankful…For though not all our friendsmay not be among us today, My dear students—" She finally looked up and seemed to stare directly at Harry across the room, her older eyes piercing right through his.

"—but _WE_ are…"

Harry's hand slowly closed into a tight fist and he felt an all-too-familiar ache in his chest.

"And _that_, my dear young students…Is the light that should guide us all into this upcoming school year ahead of us…May this new year be filled not only with hope and life…But also with new friendships and realizations that will help us all strengthen the bonds we have already formed…" McGonagall finally smiled when she said this and gestured gently to the Great Hall around them.

"This, of course, brings me to the most important announcement I have for you all this year…"

Several students began to whisper curiously amongst themselves but she continued anyway.

"I'm sure you've all noticed by now that I have removed all four of the House Tables this year…And in their place, I have instead scattered smaller tables all around the Hall…Pretty much the ones you're seated on now—" She watched as several students looked at each other again in question.

"—this was not merely a matter of aesthetics or design, my dear students…For this year, the entire Hogwarts Faculty and I have all agreed that the main focus of our school will be…_Unity._ Most specifically, strengthening unity and friendship among the students of all four houses …Especially after the horrible experiences we have all witnessed that nearly tore us all apart during the war."

The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws all grew silent at this while the Slytherins stiffened and sneered, their eyes narrowing as they slowly let their gaze drop to their plates. Whether or not McGonagall noticed this, she ignored it anyway and continued on to speak in a soft voice.

"I suppose…If I were to discuss this sudden decision of ours regarding the House tables in terms of practicality… I would say that one reason for removing them altogether is because there were too many students in Hogwarts this year to accommodate everyone…But another reason…is because our House Tables have all been stained with the blood of those who died during the war…"

A couple of Hufflepuffs and a few Gryffindors and Ravenclaws paled at this while again the Slytherins fell silent and continued to avoid McGonagall's piercing gaze on everyone else.

The Headmistress finally sighed and gave them all a weary look that seemed to make look her ten years older by expression. "The _main _reason, my dears…Is because I want us all to help rebuild the Wizarding World back to normal in the aftermath of the war…And to do so…Would involve starting from the very heart of it all…One's peers…One's friends…One's families…Only in rebuilding these communities can we all ever hope to mend all the damage done and all the blood that was shed."

Harry nodded silently to himself upon hearing her words, his hand unknowingly squeezing tighter around Ginny's in self-assurance. He heard Ginny sigh next to him and squeeze his hand right back, her small, soft fingers intertwining with his and strangely making him feel slightly more at ease.

Ron, Hermione, and Neville were all looking at McGonagall in silence – their eyes looking haunted and their facial expressions filled with a deep sense of sadness and regret. The looks on the faces of the other students were similar – weighing the atmosphere down with their brooding auras.

McGonagall finally chuckled and held up a stack of parchments in her hands, gesturing briefly to them with a light nod. "This is why…As all your teachers and I have already agreed upon…All classes this year will _no longer_ be held by House…" Her words were immediately met with a couple of indignant protests at this but she shook her head and continued, giving them all a firm, pointed glare.

"Silence…Hush, everyone! Now…I have already prepared a randomly sorted list of students for _each _class…I shall be distributing these to your Prefects later. As such, you will all have different classmates throughout many of your subjects…Please try to get along with your new classmates. You will be having your classes with them throughout the remainder of your year here at Hogwarts."

More groans and several complaints filled the room but McGonagall held up a single hand and continued, interrupting their loud protests with her stern voice. "Of course…You will all _still _sleep with your Housemates and will play Quidditch with them…None of that will change. This new system I've established is simply to allow more chances for everyone to break free from such House elitism I have seen during the last couple of years at Hogwarts…Most especially during the war, it would seem."

Harry rolled his eyes when he heard Ron grumbling to Hermione across from him, sighing and looking back to listen to the rest of McGonagall's announcements. The newly appointed Headmistress was now giving several first year Hufflepuffs a quelling glare in order for them to stop laughing.

"—silence, all of you! There will be plenty of time to chat amongst yourselves soon enough! Please listen! Now…As I was saying, your classes will be—" Her words were interrupted rather abruptly when a soft sound from the very end of the Hall broke her off, causing her – as well as the rest of the entire student population of Hogwarts – to turn around in curiosity at the source of the sound.

As soon as a flurry of whispers and murmurs flooded the entire Hall, Harry's eyes squinted and he followed everyone's curious gaze to the end of the room. His eyes narrowed immediately in suspicion, however, when he caught sight of none other than Draco Malfoyslowly entering the Great Hall with a rather suspicious expression of agitation on his face. The young Malfoy Heir looked as though he was trying hard to avoid everyone else's gaze as he walked purposefully but meekly through the throng of tables around him, stopping just as he reached the other Slytherins.

The entire Great Hall of students had gone completely silent and were watching him with homogenous sneers of scorn, dislike and hatred on all their faces. From where he was seated across the room, Harry could only watch with a small hint of pity for his once overly proud nemesis as Draco bit his lip and looked around him, meeting everyone's hostile expressions with a sneer of his own.

Unfortunately, this only seemed to make the other students' glare harden even more and eventually, Draco was forced to drop his head and look away, slowly making his way over to where the rest of the other seventh year Slytherins had gathered near the far corner of the room. Blaise Zabini looked as though he was going to call out to Draco for him to take the empty seat beside him at his table with Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, and Daphne Greengrass. At the sight of their former leader, however, all three other Slytherins sneered and Pansy deliberately took her bag and placed it right on the seat beside Blaise – causing the Italian Slytherin to frown and glare at her in question.

The other ignored him, however, and Blaise was unable to do anything else except watch as Draco just shot Pansy a similar mocking sneer before turning away and walking to the other table of younger-year Slytherins not too far away. Sighing and keeping his gaze down, he sank back down onto the seat and eventually kept his gaze on the plate in front of him in cold, blank silence.

"Blimey…Malfoy's really got it bad this year, huh…? Even the Slytherins seem to hate him."

Harry blinked at the sound of Neville's voice and looked up at his friends, watching as Ron turned to Neville and answered him with a scoff of derision. The redheaded Gryffindor rolled his eyes to himself before turning back around and watching in satisfaction as Draco covered his face in defeat.

"Serves the bastard right, then…He had it coming to him anyway. Bloody prick was strutting around the entire school as if he owned the place for practically seven years…He deserves it." If anything, Ron's words caused both Harry and Hermione to give him similar glares of mild annoyance.

"Ron…That's not a very nice thing to say! Malfoy _may _have been a jerk but certainly _no one _deserves to be treated like the way he's being treated right now…I feel sorry for him really." Hermione whispered softly so that no one can hear, causing both Ron and Ginny's eyes to narrow in fiery anger.

"Why are you even defending him, Hermione? Did you not _hear _me when I told you all those nasty stories about the things he's done last year while you three were gone? Or shall I elaborate further?" Ginny snapped, unaware of the way Harry's jaw was beginning to tighten at her words.

"Ginny—"

"Or how about all those nasty things he's done _then _during our past years at Hogwarts? Bloody prick's a disgusting piece of _dung, _he is! He doesn't even deserve to be welcomed back here!"

Harry's eyes flashed and he felt his entire form beginning to tremble in growing anger.

"Ron…Damn it, you two…I thought we already talked about this before—"

Neville cut him off with a slightly worried glance at Harry, shaking his head at Ron and Ginny's harsh words. "Now come on, you two…I personally agree with Harry and 'Mione, here…I don't think we should be so quick to judge other people like that. It's difficult if we don't know their side of the story." He told them and when Ron and Ginny looked as though they were going to say something again, they heard a sudden round of hysterical laughter from the other side of the Great Hall.

All five Gryffindors looked up in surprise and followed the source of the sound. To their utter disbelief, they watched as Draco Malfoy had shot up from his seat in alarm and wiped furiously at the splash of pumpkin juice from the stray goblet several Hufflepuffs had thrown right at him from several tables away. Draco's face was burning bright red in humiliation and barely concealed anger as he wiped at the juice on his face and clenched his fists in an attempt to keep himself from exploding. Instead, he looked up and very discreetly raised his middle anger at the Hufflepuffs who had thrown the goblet at him, causing the entire group to gasp in anger and yell out several curses in retaliation.

_"DEATH EATER! DEATH EATER! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" _

_ "YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE ANYMORE, MALFOY!" _

Harry sighed and tore his eyes away from the disgusting scene, shaking his head as he slinked back in his seat and tried to drown their words out. "I can't believe them…They're being no better off than _Malfoy _was before the entire war started…People just _never _learn, do they? It's sad, really…"

Ron and Ginny were too busy laughing at the scene to hear his soft words so only Hermione understood him and she gave him a small, fond smile, reaching a hand forward to squeeze his own. Harry offered her a weak, forced smile and reluctantly squeezed back, nodding to her in gratitude.

Nodding back briefly in reassurance, Hermione offered him one last smile before she pulled away, turning back to the front of the room just in time to watch just as McGonagall introduce their teachers for that year. Harry reluctantly followed her gaze, sighing as he eventually led go of Ginny's hand when it appeared as though his girlfriend was still laughing at the Hufflepuffs picking on Malfoy.

"—teachers for this year are…Returning from last year, of course…You all still remember Professor Flitwick…Professor Binns…Professor Trelawney…Professor Sinistra…Professor Slughorn…" Harry unwittingly looked up and stared at Malfoy across the hall again, frowning when he came upon the sight of the blonde Slytherin staring right back at him, a hateful sneer creasing his features.

Unsure of how he was supposed to respond, Harry automatically sneered and glared back, narrowing his green eyes at the other boy before shaking his head and looking away. He continued to feel Draco's glare burning holes into his head but he ignored him, listening to McGonagall once more.

"Of course…As some of you may already know…I will still be teaching you Transfigurations…I particularly tell this to the seventh years because you will be learning all about your Animagus Transformations by the end of this year. It may do you well to study and prepare in advance." She gave them all a look of warning, causing several of students to snigger sheepishly to themselves.

McGonagall rolled her eyes at their reactions but her lips twitched slightly as she turned back to the Head Table. "Also…Since many of you all may know already…The position of DADA professor and Head of Slytherin House was left open just last year—" Harry tried very much to ignore the fact that he felt a sickening lurch in his stomach when he was reminded that Snape was no longer there.

"—as such, we have a new faculty member joining us here today…Everyone…It gives me great pleasure to welcome with us…Hogwarts' new DADA Professor as well as the new Head of Slytherin House for the next couple of years to come…Please welcome – _Professor Andromeda Tonks!"_

_What…?_

Harry's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he twisted around in his seat and stared, slack-jawed, at the sight of Andromeda Tonks walking quietly into the Great Hall from the faculty entrance. A soft smattering of applause and murmurs greeted her arrival and she nodded cordially to all of the students before gingerly taking her seat beside Slughorn by the Head Table, smiling and offering the Potions Master a very elegant and very polite nod of her head in a gesture of greeting.

_She didn't tell me…She was…What was she—_ Harry continued to stare intently at her as Andromeda looked up from the Head Table and met his eyes, rewarding the young Gryffindor with a small smile. Harry bit his lip but waved weakly back at her, turning away to meet his friends' grins.

Ron, Hermione, and Neville were all smiling back at Andromeda while Ginny just frowned and shook her head, looking up to give Harry a questioning gaze. "I don't understand…If she's back to teach at Hogwarts, why would she agree to being the Head of Slytherin house? That's just not right."

Harry's smile instantly vanished at Ginny's words and he turned his gaze back to glare at her, his green eyes hardening in annoyance. "Ginny…For the _last _time…_LAY OFF_ your goddamn stereotypes, okay?! I already told you that not all Slytherins are as horrible as you think they are! Snape was—"

He was saved from what was beginning to look like another argument waiting to erupt between the two of them when McGonagall spoke out loud again, drawing everyone's instant attention.

"Lastly! Before I let you all enjoy your delicious welcoming feast tonight…I'd like to announce our newly appointed Head Students for this year…Please give a warm round of applause for our new Head Girl… From the house of _Gryffindor_…Congratulations to Miss Hermione Granger—"

The Gryffindors from scattered areas of the Hall all broke out into a round of lively cheers, applause and catcalls – all of which causing Hermione to blush but laugh softly and nod in gratitude.

"—and our new Head Boy…From _Slytherin…_Congratulations to Mister Draco Malfoy."

Harry looked up and watched as all the students in the Hall seemed to have varied reactions.

Most of the upper-year Slytherins – upon hearing Draco's name – sneered and shared similar looks of resentment amongst themselves. The younger-year Slytherins seemed the more understanding and cheered their enthusiasm, the sound eventually dying when the other Slytherins glared at them. The Hufflepuffs sneered and whispered amongst themselves again while Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had chosen to remain silent, their eyes riveting silently to Draco's stiff, silent figure.

The blonde had looked up in surprise at the mention of his name – almost as though he hadn't expected to be called – and was now furiously trying to look away again to avoid everyone's peering eyes. He tried to mask his humiliation by arching an eyebrow and glaring haughtily back at all of them but this mask of his eventually faded when one of the Ravenclaws – a seventh year brunette by the name of Lisa Turpin – had glared hatefully at him and shouted at him from several tables away.

"You're only Head Boy _NOW _because Terry was killed by a Death Eater, Malfoy! Did you order him to be killed too for your advantage?! Just go back to the hell you came from!"

Draco's sneer immediately faltered at this and he paled at her words, swallowing the dry lump in his throat as he sighed and looked back down onto his plate. For a moment, Harry almost felt like defending him when he saw the unmistakable look of pain in Draco's eyes but he bit his tongue and held himself back. He shook his head and turned away again so his friends couldn't see his expression.

"That is…_QUITE ENOUGH…_Miss Turpin! Have you not listened to my speech awhile ago?!"

Lisa flushed angrily at McGonagall's public admonishment of her and sat back down in her seat in humiliated silence, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest. The other Ravenclaw girls seated around her all patted her consolingly on the back after this, shooting Draco glares over their shoulders.

Hermione leaned across the table to whisper something to Harry's ear. "Rumors have it that Lisa and Terry have been going steady for nearly three years...She really loved him and was heartbroken when he was killed during the war. I don't blame her for lashing out at Malfoy like that."

Harry nodded in understanding at Hermione's words, looking up and staring at Malfoy's slumped figure across the hall again. This time, the young Malfoy Heir seemed unaware of his staring and was now busy trying to distract himself by carving silently onto the table with his bread knife.

Ignoring the way Ginny was now tugging persistently on his arm to get his attention, Harry finally let out a final exhale of breath and turned back around to face her. He forced an automatic smile onto his face as he met her questioning expression, shaking his head at her curious look.

"Is something wrong, Harry…? Did I say something wrong awhile ago…? You have to tell me these kinds of things you know…You _always _leave me out in the dark trying to second guess you!"

Trying his best not to lash out at her for fear of starting another lengthy argument, Harry quickly directed his attention to the amounts of delicious food that were beginning to appear all over their table. He answered her worried question with a reassuring, otherwise slightly flippant response.

"Drop it, Ginny…Nothing's wrong…Everything's fine."

"Damn it, Harry! That's _EXACTLY _what I mean! You tell _HERMIONE! _Why not _ME_?!"

Fortunately, Harry was saved from another one of her persistent questions when McGonagall finally addressed them all for one last time that night with a wide, welcoming smile and nod.

"Now that's all over and done with…Enjoy your feast everyone! Welcome back to Hogwarts!"

* * *

_Stupid…Insignificant…Low-life…Commoners! Scum! Dung! Mudbloods! Idiots! The lot of them…I hate them all! They all deserve to rot in hell!_ Draco's jaw clenched and he tried to keep his emotions from showing on his face as he furiously stabbed his fork into a piece of carrot on his plate.

He felt no inclination whatsoever to put it into his mouth and instead, stabbed his fork against another piece of carrot again; sighing moments later and dropping the utensil back down. It clanged noisily against his plate but the noise of boisterous students all around the Great Hall easily drowned it out, allowing him to look up for the briefest moment to glimpse the scenes happening around him.

Everyone else seemed to have gotten busy with eating their dinners and catching up with one another at this point. Hundreds of conversations were blaring with life and excitement from the different tables scattered all around him but Draco barely heard any of them, turning away and staring idly at the fifth year Slytherins and the two Ravenclaws that were seated around his own table.

They fell silent at his dark gaze and stared back awkwardly at him before Draco just smirked and looked away again, eventually leaning back against his seat and shoving his plate away in disgust. Every so often, he would look up when he felt a pair of eyes lingering on him and sure enough – he could catch several students looking hastily away and whispering in less than discreet ways.

_Now I know how bloody Potter feels…I hate them…I HATE them!_ Draco clenched one of his hands again and dug his fingernails into his palm, clenching tighter if only to savor the tinge of pain that was beginning to creep into his hand. Eventually, his strength gave out and he could no longer clench so he just slammed his fist against the table instead, causing his tablemates to jump in shock.

Draco ignored them and reached over to take a sip of his pumpkin juice again. In the middle of drinking, however, his eyes widened and he had to duck down sharply just as a piece of cake and several more bits of food came flying at him – no doubt coming from the Hufflepuffs across the room.

Sneering again and returning their favor by giving them a nasty sneer and flash of his badge, he tried to ignore the humiliated flush on his face and turned away from the laughing group. He was just setting his goblet back down onto the table in front of him when a pair of cold brown eyes several tables away met his gaze, causing the Malfoy Heir to blink and meet them with wide orbs of his own.

_What…Goyle— _He frowned slightly at the sight of Goyle glaring right back at him, the other Slytherin's face twisted into a hideous, nasty snarl. Without saying anything, he pointed knowingly to his eyes then to the watch on his wrist and sneered again, finally causing Draco to pale in realization.

Gulping and nodding meekly to indicate that he had already left the potion vial in the kitchens at the appropriate time that night, he winced and turned away sharply when he caught sight of the sadistic gleaming in Goyle's dark brown eyes. The boy hadn't really been right in the head ever since the death of Vincent Crabbe last year and Draco hadn't been able to stomach being within a foot within him since then – especially since all Goyle seemed to care about was instigating revenge.

_Revenge on who, exactly…? It's not like we can blame anyone for Crabbe's death…He kind of brought it upon himself…_Draco shook his head to clear his own nasty thoughts away and buried his face into his hands again. He took in a weary inhale of breath and closed his eyes, trying in vain to think of what could possibly happen tonight that Bellatrix and Fenrir had so specifically planned out.

_This all feels like some kind of dumb joke…Do they REALLY expect to turn Potter into a woman?? I didn't even know such a thing was possible…How?!_ Draco held back a shudder and took another long swig from his juice again, slamming the empty goblet back down noisily onto the table.

As soon as he had looked up again, his gray eyes met a bright pair of green eyes from across the room and at once, he scowled and stiffened in anger. Harry Potter glared right back at him with similar fires of hatred and malice gleaming in his eyes but his expression held something else – _pity – _and it was that look, most of all, that had eventually driven Draco to excruciating depths of fury.

_I don't need your pity, Potter! You should need MINE! You don't know what's about to happen to your pathetic little existence! You should be hoping for MY pity! Not the other way around!_

He narrowed his eyes and gave the other boy a harsh, contemptuous sneer, raising his chin up higher and meeting his as though in acceptance of an unspoken challenge. His anger grew even more when Harry refused to do anything but stare blankly at him and before long, the Gryffindor finally shook his head and looked away, leaving Draco gaping angrily at him like another humiliated fool.

_Above everything AND everyone else here…I hate…hate…fucking HATE…Saint Potter! _

Cursing and seething with anger in his seat, Draco slammed his fist against the table again.

_Just you wait, Potter… You'll get what's coming to you soon enough._

* * *

"Bloody hell…I've got Potions, Transfigurations _and _Divinations with Pansy Parkinson and Goyle…Ugh…What did _you _guys get, Harry? Hermione?" Ron looked up briefly from his plate of dinner and peered down into Harry and Hermione's class sections and schedules in keen interest.

Hermione sighed and shoved hers back into her bag, looking up and giving them all a grim look. "I've got Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and DADA with Theodore Nott and Wilson Paddock…More Slytherins…Oh well. At least I've got DADA with _you, _Harry….And Herbology with _you, _Neville. That should prove good." Ron pretended to pout at her and gave his girlfriend a mildly indignant glare.

"What about _me, _Hermione?! _I'm _your boyfriend, not these two buggers! What am I—"

Harry and Neville had to laugh at the exasperated blush on Hermione's face as she whacked the redhead over the head with a chuckle, shaking her head at his antics. "Oh you…You're my classmate in Transfiguration _and _Potions, Ronald…Don't worry. It's not like we're ever going to be separated _anyway _if we weren't." She rewarded him with a brief kiss to the cheek, causing Neville, Harry _and _Ginny around them to make a face and pretend to gag into their plates in disgust.

"Ugh…Please…Excuse me while I go vomit."

Harry smirked at Neville's quip before peering down into his own schedule as well, frowning when he realized that he was classmates with Ron and Hermione in only two out of seven subjects.

"Wait a minute…Hang on…It says here that DADA is my only class this year with you Hermione…And Herbology my only class with _you, _Ron…Neville, you and Luna are my classmate in Charms…But that's about it…" He frowned further when he noticed something else about his classes.

"I've got…_Malfoy _in five out of seven of my classes this year…Brilliant. That should be loads of fun." He had muttered the last part of his words under his breath, sighing as he shoved his schedule back into his bag. Neville and Hermione gave him silent consoling looks at this while Ron just made a face and pretended to gag, rolling his eyes to himself before turning back to his huge pile of food.

"I'll take Parkinson and Goyle on than Malfoy _ANY DAY, _Harry…Good luck to you. I suggest turning the bloody git back into a ferret just to put him out of his misery—_OW! HERMIONE!_" He scowled and rubbed at the sore spot on his arm where Hermione had hit him, grumbling to himself.

"That was a horrible thing to say, Ron…Even if it _is _about Malfoy. Just lay off him already, alright? He's already getting his dues from the other students, he doesn't need any from us too. It's better if we just let him be." Hermione told him sternly and to that, Harry remained completely silent but nodded his agreement – only to be met later on with Ginny's irritated glaring at him again

"Oh…I see…You _always _agree with Hermione, don't you? But then you always _have _to pick a fight with me? Why is that, Harry? Why is it that I'm always the one who's left out about your life?"

At the impending familiar argument, Harry desperately fought the urge to groan and roll his eyes at her. "Ginny…_Please…_I'm really tired and I really don't want to fight about this again tonight—"

Ron, Hermione and Neville all exchanged awkward looks with each other when they noticed the terse expression on both Harry and Ginny's faces. Biting her lip, Hermione tried to speak up.

"Ginny…If it helps, I can assure you that Harry and I only see each other as brother and sister and that you have absolutely no reason whatsoever to feel any threat from me—"

Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes at her in annoyance. "Yeah well…Sister or not, Hermione…You still can't deny the fact that Harry shares with _you _so much more about his life and himself than he _ever_ does with me. Sometimes, I ask myself if he even trusts me at all or if I'm—"

Harry's eyes finally flashed and he glared up at her, his jaw clenching in unkempt anger. "Oh _trust? _You want to talk about _trust, _Ginny?! Okay…How about this…? How about the fact that _ALL SUMMER…_You kept secret from me the fact that your '_close guy friend' _Hans McAdams has been writing all sorts of love letters to you? Huh, what about that? Does that fall within the issue of trust?!"

Ginny's cheeks colored at Harry's harsh accusations and she gave him an angry scowl.

"Hans has _NOT _been writing love letters to me, Harry! He was just asking me if I was alright and how my summer was! We've grown really close last year…Especially when you three had just _LEFT _me here all alone! Didn't you think about _that?!_ Hans is a very dear friend of mine! In fact, most of my classes this year are surprisingly with him and since you're graduating this year, I'll be—"

Harry cut her off again when he inadvertently slammed his fist against the table, his eyes flaring up in angry jealousy. "Oh _REALLY?!_ Well lucky for me then that my _trustworthy _girlfriend will be spending _ALL HER TIME_ this year with another guy who checks her out every goddamn minute! Are you purposely trying to piss me off again tonight, Gin? Is this your supposed idea of 'starting over'?!"

"Merlin, Harry! You're being such an insensitive prick!"

"Well, you're being a tactless bitch!"

"Grraaagh! I can't believe you—"

"_HARRY! GINNY!"_

The couple immediately froze at having been addressed by such exasperated voices and looked up simultaneously into Ron, Hermione and Neville's awkward expressions – all three of which were now staring back and forth between Harry and Ginny as though waiting for something to explode.

Sensing the hostile atmosphere, Neville looked carefully between Harry and Ginny before he braved the waters and let out a soft, nervous laugh. "How are two holding up there…? Harry…? Ginny…? Are you two alright…? Is this really something you can't talk about in a less violent way…?" His cautious tone and expression finally quelled both Ginny and Harry back down and they settled for glaring angrily at each other instead, the two of them falling into a tense, heated silence.

When after several seconds, neither of them _still _said anything, Hermione finally sighed and spoke up for them, ignoring Ron's quelling glare as she gave the bickering couple a teasing smile.

"Oh look at you two…Starting out like a real couple already. Arguing and all that…How _sweet._"

At once, the anger and resentment disappeared on both Harry and Ginny's faces and were instantly replaced by embarrassment. The two Gryffindors stared uncertainly at each other again before blushing and looking away, causing Ron, Hermione and Neville to chuckle in amusement.

After laughing for several minutes at their flushed faces, Ron addressed them with a pointed smirk and an exasperated rolling of his eyes. "Oh will you just kiss and make up already, you two..? Get the bloody thing over and done with! Go on then! The faster it's over, the faster I can eat in peace again." He grumbled, eliciting a laugh from both Harry and Ginny at his annoyed grumbling.

Still blushing under their friends' amused expressions, Ginny finally sighed again and looked up, offering her squirming boyfriend a small, apologetic smile. Harry glanced back at her and reluctantly gave her a small smile back, reaching under the table so he could clasp her hand in his.

"They're right, Gin…I'm sorry…I suppose I've just been feeling a little under the pressure lately now that we're back in school. I'm sorry for being such an insensitive bastard…" He looked so embarrassed at his own words that Ginny couldn't help giggling and leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Oh _you…_Sometimes, you can be so cute, Harry…I'm sorry too…Okay? I'll try not to spend so much time with Hans if it really bothers you that much." Her words caused Harry's shoulders to noticeably relax and he finally grinned at her, leaning over so he could give her a kiss on the lips.

"I appreciate it, Gin…"

Ron, Hermione, and Neville all made a face and began laughing again, shaking their heads at the other two Gryffindors and eventually causing Harry and Ginny to pull apart. They both flushed a dark shade of red when Ron and Neville began making kissy faces at them while Hermione just winked.

"Ugh…You guys made me want to _PUKE _so badly_._ So sweet and sappy…" Ron cringed to himself and let out a shudder for added effect, earning a small smirk of amusement from Harry as he reached out and leveled his best friend with a light punch to the other Gryffindor's shoulder.

"Quit being a prick, Ron—"

"He can't help it, Harry. It's natural for him—"

"_MINERVA! YOU HAVE TO COME QUICK DOWN TO THE KITCHENS! HURRY! IT'S HORRIBLE!"_

The rest of Hermione's teasing response promptly died right on her lips as she, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville all snapped their heads back to the very entrance of the Great Hall in shock. About a couple dozen more student heads followed soon after and a flurry of gasps could be heard around the entire Great Hall just as Argus Filch came bursting through the doors and running towards the Head Table in an absolute state of panic, his scruffy features creased into a pale, horrified grimace.

At the panicked proclamations of the Hogwarts caretaker, McGonagall and the rest of the Hogwarts teachers stood up from their seats immediately and rushed toward him with expressions of alarm on their faces. Ignoring the frightened looks of all the other students watching, McGonagall reached out and grabbed Filch by his shoulders, sternly steadying the panicked man in place.

_"FILCH! _Control yourself! You are frightening the students!"

Filch continued to thrash against her, however, and it was only when McGonagall addressed him again in a louder and harsher tone of voice that the caretaker finally stopped and looked up at her with wide, horrified eyes. He began to speak, his words coming out in a shaky and very raspy whisper.

"I—it's…Th—the kitchens…Minerva…O—one of the House-Elves…O—one of them has poisoned himself and has c—committed suicide…Th—the other House-Elves in the kitchen say that he was acting completely bewitched and strange just as he prepared the food and drinks sent up to the Hall…"

Harry and the other students strained desperately to hear what Filch was saying but all they saw was McGonagall's face growing even paler in shock just before she turned back to address Slughorn and Andromeda behind her. The two professors had approached her from behind and now began to converse with Fudge as well, their voices hushed softly so that the students couldn't hear.

It was the former of the two Professors who voiced McGonagall's thoughts out for her as he stepped up to her and spoke to Fudge over her shoulder in a very quiet tone of voice. "B—but…Mr. Fudge…There must be some mistake…? Surely you are aware that the _only _time a House-Elf will ever attempt to kill itself is under the order of its master or under the Imperius curse…?" Slughorn paused and tried to hide the shakiness of his response by letting out a loud, slightly nervous laugh.

"C—come now! B—besides…If what you say _IS _true…Who could people ever want to target at Hogwarts _NOW _that Dumbledore's gone and that the war is over—" Slughorn was cut off rather abruptly when Andromeda spoke up for the first time that night, whirling around and directing her immediate attention to the fact that Harry was now raising his goblet of pumpkin juice to his lips.

_"HARRY!!!!!! DO NOT DRINK THAT—"_

Her warning protests were a tad too late and after another second, her panicked shouts were soon drowned out by Ginny Weasley's bloodcurdling scream – followed by the equally chilling sight Harry Potter cringing and collapsing backwards onto the floor just as white foam begin to issue out of his mouth. The empty goblet of pumpkin juice balanced in his hands had dropped listlessly to the floor with a resounding 'clang' that echoed throughout the entire Hall and was now rolling along the ground by its rim – skimming past tables and gasping students and stopping just by Draco Malfoy's feet.

* * *

_Good God…This is happening…This is really…Happening…Impossible…Bloody IMPOSSIBLE!_

Draco felt all the blood draining out of his cheeks as he stared, trembling and horrified, at the scene unraveling in front of him. Harry Potter had fallen right from his seat after his goblet had slipped from his hands and was now convulsing _very _violently on the floor of the Great Hall – drawing the screams, panicked whispers and murmurs of all the other students gathered around the area.

McGonagall and the other Hogwarts Professors had rushed out onto the scene and were now gathered in a tight circle around the Gryffindor's form, watching with panicked looks on their faces as Harry's limp, lifeless body continued to thrash and tremble, white foam issuing out of his open mouth.

His wide green eyes were lifeless as he stared up at the ceiling in a cold, blank and unblinking stupor – as though he had lost any idea of what was happening around him. When McGonagall had knelt down and shoved a Bezoar down his throat, Harry's pale white body finally stopped convulsing – but only for him to still completely altogether like a dead, lifeless corpse laid out right on the floor.

The entire Hall soon fell completely silent at this, watching with bated breaths as McGonagall bent down again and began searching Harry's neck for a sign of a pulse. Around them, only the violent sobbing and cries of Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger could be heard, echoed occasionally by some of the other Gryffindors' cursing as they tried to get close enough to help with Harry's condition.

Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom stood off to the far side of the Hall and looked as though they were having difficulty breathing as they waited for McGonagall to say something. The other Professors, including Slughorn and Andromeda, bent down and stared intently at Harry in growing fear.

"Minerva…Wh—what is it…? H—has the boy been poisoned…? Will he be alright…?" Slughorn's voice sounded terrified as he continued to watch McGonagall checking Harry again for any signs of a pulse or heartbeat. When the Headmistress found none and her eyes involuntarily began to moisten with tears, she stood up and was just about to whisper back to him and the other professors.

_"PROFESSOR! LOOK!! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIM?!"_

Her eyes narrowing instantly at Hermione's gasping shout, McGonagall whirled back around and nearly stumbled away in shock when she was met with the sight of Harry's body being enveloped by a strange and very eerie red glow – followed by several clouds of smoke gathering all around his pale form. The Headmistress gasped and took several steps away from him as this happened, watching in shock as Harry's body began to convulse again as the red glow enveloped his entire frame.

As this continued and the Professors backed away, more and more students began standing up from their seats to watch in equally stunned horror as Harry's lifeless body was magically lifted up from the floor and began floating slowly upwards to hover, suspended in mid-air, above their heads. Once this happened, his body stilled for several tense seconds and before anybody could figure out what was going on, a cloud of smoke gathered around him again, completely obscuring him from view.

_"HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

McGonagall and the other Professors had to hold both Hermione and Ginny back from rushing forward, causing the two crying girls to struggle violently against them as they tried to get away.

"Miss Granger! Miss Weasley! Control yourselves! We do not know what is happening to him! If we get any closer, we could end up hurting him further or hurting ourselves, do you under—" McGonagall stopped talking immediately when they were all met with Harry's excruciating scream of pain – followed by several more students screaming and beginning to run out of the Great Hall.

Most of the Slytherins had already rushed out of the Great Hall in panic while several more from the other Houses were beginning to back away, their bodies shaking with fear as they continued to listen to Harry's loud screams from within the dark gray cloud of smoke that had enveloped him.

_"PROFESSOR! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY BEST FRIEND?!" _

Ron's voice cracked as he had rushed over to the Headmistress and jostled her for a plausible answer but the Gryffindor Head of House just stared back meekly at him, her wide eyes flicking back upwards to watch as Harry's screams finally died out and a deafening silence fell upon the entire Hall.

Following McGonagall's and everyone else's gazes up towards the cloud of smoke floating above their heads, Draco leaned back against his seat and felt his stomach churning in fear. He watched as the smoke slowly began to clear away from Harry's figure and began to dissipate into the air, followed by several more terrified screams when the Gryffindor's body finally came into full view.

One look at his archrival was all it took for Draco to nearly gasp out loud in disbelieving horror.

_Oh god…He's…He's…They did it…He's a…He's a…_

He dared not to finish his own thought as his wide gray eyes stared intently at the unconscious body of what had once been the boy-who-lived floating several feet above his head, his gaze unwilling taking in every single physical change that had happened within the last minutes. At what he saw, Draco desperately wanted to believe that his eyes were deceiving him. He continued to stare at the limp, feminine body in silence, his expression changing from that of horror to unconscious admiration.

_Merlin…It's not possible…It's just…not…possible…He…He…She's…_Draco swallowed the painful lump forming in his throat and tried to ignore the screams all around him as he let his eyes drink in the very sight of her – his glistening silver orbs moving slowly from her long, straight black hair, her smooth, moon-kissed pale skin, her small yet noticeably slender frame, all the way up to the ever permanent lightning-bolt-shaped scar that still marred the girl's otherwise achingly beautiful face.

_She's…Beautiful._

Draco felt a sudden urge to throw up when he realized his own thoughts and tore his gaze away from her as though his eyes had burned, shaking his head and furiously admonishing himself for having thought of such a ridiculous notion. He turned back around and watched more and more of the Gryffindors at the other side of the Hall screaming profusely as they sought for a way to get Harry down, pointing their wands furiously at her floating form and shouting at each other in a state of panic.

McGonagall and the other Professors, at that moment, seemed too stunned and absolutely horrified to do anything else but stare at Harry in gaping stupor, their eyes completely unblinking. They stood back and watched as Hermione finally pointed her wand at Harry and whispered a strange incantation, immediately causing Harry's body to still and come falling down quickly towards the floor.

_"RON! CATCH HIM BEFORE HE HITS THE FLOOR—"_

Before Draco could have realized what was happening, Harry's frail, unconscious form had already fallen limply down at him – immediately causing the Slytherin to stiffen as he straightened up in his seat and stared, with wide, awkward gray eyes at the girl he was suddenly cradling in his arms.

"Potter, what the—" Draco stopped what he was about to say when he realized that Harry was still unconscious and settled for staring blankly at her again, his eyes growing wider when he noticed that the remaining students in the Great Hall were now gaping at them in a stunned incredulity.

He heard a couple of forks and knives clanging loudly along some plates but Draco ignored it and found himself unable to do anything else but continue staring at the beautiful girl in his arms, his cheeks flushing even darker when he noticed how endearingly soft and slender she felt against him.

_So…Beautiful._

Draco's thoughts were broken when he heard a furious Ron Weasley beginning to make his way towards him, the redheaded Gryffindor's face flushed dark red with seething, contemptuous anger. _"MALFOY! GET YOUR FILTHY, DISGUSTING HANDS OFF OF HIM BEFORE I TEAR OFF YOUR LIMBS!" _

Fortunately, Ron's harshly spoken threat had snapped Draco immediately out of his trance.

_What am I doing?!_

He seemed to realize immediately what he had been thinking, causing him to pale to himself again and immediately jump from his seat. His hands trembled as he quickly but _gently _laid Harry's unconscious form onto the floor in front of him, gulping and stumbling backwards in disgust right after.

"No…N—no way…N—no way that's Potter…No…Fucking…Way…That's…_crazy!_"

His words went by unnoticed as eventually, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the other Gryffindors began gathering around Harry again and began to carry her gently out of the Hall. They ignored Draco's terrified whimpers as he continued to back away, his trembling hands going up to his head and eventually reaching up to yank desperately at his hair, mussing up the gelled strands.

"No…That's…That's…_IMPOSSIBLE!" _

Draco flushed face finally crumpled in fear and, unnoticed by everyone else around him, the Malfoy Heir finally whirled around and stormed out of the Great Hall in a state of absolute horror.

* * *

**A/N: **I _REALLY _don't enjoy picking on Draco so much in this story but I can't help it. This really is how I imagined he'd be treated like should they ever have returned to Hogwarts… T_T Oh well…*sob*

For those who hate Ginny, _AGAIN, _I apologize for the HP/GW scenes but I'm trying to be as realistic as I can in this story…And well…I really believe that Harry wouldn't have pursued a relationship with Ginny in the first place if there wasn't even the _SLIGHTEST_ bit of emotion there. I disagree with JK Rowling though…I do _NOT _think it's love but hey…She's the goddess of the HP world after all! :D

Before any of you ask…_YES_ the potion's effects are permanent. This is a DM/femHP fic after all. :D

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! CHEERS! :D**


	4. Catch a Falling Star

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books pregnancy and **VERY dark and mature themes****. **POSSIBLE non-con between main pairing but I'm not sure yet.

**A/N:** To those who asked if the relationship will be mutual here in this story, yes it will. Don't worry. Just like TPG, I plan to develop the relationship very gradually and eventually. Keep reading and you'll see what I mean.** NOTE: **At some point in this chapter, I will already begin referring to Harry as a 'she' instead of a 'he' so please don't get confused. Other than that, enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Catch a Falling Star**

_"—dark and very ancient potion! It hasn't been used for centuries and even at my old age, I was never able to come across it ever being made until now…I thought it was a myth!"_

_ "But surely there must be a way for us to make a cure for him, Horace?"_

_ "There is NO way, Minerva! It simply can NOT be done! I have searched all my books and materials, there is absolutely no counter-potion or cure against it! It's impossible!"_

_ "But professor! You aren't implying that he's stuck like this?!" _

_ "Miss Granger…Mister Potter's male body has…Well to put it metaphorically…Has DIED and another body – a female version of who he once was – has taken its place. It is as IMPOSSIBLE to restore him to his original body just as it is impossible to revive the dead! It can NOT be done!" _

_ "What about we just make him drink the potion again and transform him back into a man—"_

_ "We COULD do that if we wanted to kill him! The potion can only be ingested ONCE!" _

_ "B—but…You mean he's…stuck…like this…? For the rest of his life…?"_

"…Stuck like _WHAT_ for the rest of my life…?"

As soon as the unfamiliar, strangely feminine voice had spoken up softly from the corner of the hospital wing later that night, everyone else's conversations came to a complete halt. Headmistress McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Horace Slughorn and Andromeda Tonks all slowly turned around and met the wide green eyes of one very cautious-looking Harry Potter behind them – who at that moment had chosen to sit up and was now staring very grimly at them from the edge of the bed.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were currently gathered all around him and were now staring silently at him with stunned expressions on their faces. If anything, their looks only incited Harry's suspicion even more. He shifted his gaze slowly towards them, glaring angrily at their gaping looks.

"What is it…? Can somebody please tell what happened to me…?! What am I doing here?!"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard his own voice coming out in a weak, strangely high-pitched voice but he was too worried about their answers to pay it any immediate attention. Sensing his troubled expression, it was Hermione who eventually spoke up first and she took a shaky step toward him, cautiously sitting herself down onto the bed and reaching over to touch his shoulder.

"Harry…You mustn't overreact okay…? See… We're all still trying to figure things out right now. Perhaps it's best if you go back to sleep and let us—" She stopped when Harry immediately snapped at her words, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he flinched and practically shoved her away from him.

"Trying to sort out _WHAT_ exactly, Hermione…?! Can somebody _PLEASE _tell me what is going on here?! What am I doing in the hospital wing?! What happened? All I remember is collapsing in the Great Hall tonight…Was I poisoned? So who's trying to kill me _THIS_ time then?!" The way his voice broke several times caused both Ron and Ginny to flinch again and tear their eyes away from him.

"What the bloody hell—"

"_NO ONE_ is trying to kill you, Mister Potter! Please calm down for a moment while I try to explain the situation to you…" McGonagall stopped and inhaled sharply to herself when Harry's voice snapped and spoke up again. He reached a hand up to yank at the long black hair covering his face.

"What the…What's this?! I—is…is this _MINE?!_"

His voice began to shake with growing panic when he finally noticed the definite change in his voice and he glanced up at all of them again, glaring at Hermione when she couldn't meet his eyes.

A couple of minutes passed and before long, Harry surprised them all when he finally lost his patience and exploded in a loud and furious voice. "Somebody…_ANYBODY! _Tell me what's happened to me?! What's wrong with my voice?! Why am I in the hospital wing?! _DAMN IT, TELL ME! ANYONE!" _

He didn't bother waiting for their answers and ignored Hermione's worried protests as he jumped from his bed, reaching over to the nearby bedside table to grab his glasses. Ron and Ginny made to move towards him again but Harry shoved them away, shoving his glasses back up onto his face and walking hastily over to the large mirror situated just at the very end of the large room.

"Harry—"

Andromeda had looked as though she was about to approach him but Harry barely heard her, his eyes now growing as wide as saucers as he stared into his reflection in stunned, horrified silence. McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Slughorn all stepped back and waited for his reaction cautiously, watching as Harry's features seemed to freeze for a long moment in an expression of blank shock.

Ron and Ginny had also frozen several steps behind him, the latter of which trying desperately to hold in her sobs as she peered over Harry's shoulder and looked at him through the mirror. Unsure of what Harry was thinking, Hermione hesitated before slowly walking over to stand behind him.

"Harry… Are you—"

She stopped and froze when, to her surprise, Harry ducked his head and managed a short, raspy laugh – turning around and giving all three of his friends a weak but slightly relieved grin.

"Bloody hell…Who's brilliant idea was this, Hermione…? Was it yours, Ron?" He turned to address Ron for the first time that night and managed a weak smirk, shaking his head in exasperation.

"You've really hit an all-time low this time, you guys…I suspect it's another one of those new products that George invented and wanted to try out on me? Thanks very much for the shock and be sure to tell him that I'd be more than happy to return the favor should I see him this Christmas—"

"_Harry_…"

Harry stopped talking when Ginny had cut right through his retort and walked over to him, a soft, barely muffled sob escaping her lips. She stopped in front of him and placed a gentle hand onto his shoulder. Undaunted, Harry shifted his curious expression from her grim features to Ron and Hermione's awkward expressions – noting that both of his best friends were still avoiding his eyes.

When this continued on for several more minutes, Harry finally looked up and met his teachers' looks again. He frowned even further when he realized that they too were avoiding his expression and had begun to discuss softly amongst themselves in hushed, barely audible whispers.

"Ginny…Hermione…What's going on? Tell me…This another one of George's jokes right…? Turning me into a woman…? It's hilarious under any other circumstances but would any of you mind giving me the antidote now…? Or setting me back to normal…? Personally, I feel weird talking like this…" He tried to pass off his worries as a joke but none of his friends laughed nor smiled at him.

In fact, all of them had fallen completely silent altogether.

His frown beginning to crease into a look of angry suspicion, Harry's restraint finally broke and he shrugged Ginny's hand off his shoulder in annoyance, turning back to glare at Hermione again.

"Hermione…This isn't funny! Joke's over, okay? Ron! Tell me the damn cure or counter spell! I'm starting to get pissed off!" He snapped and he was just about to snatch his wand off the table again when Andromeda finally approached him, reaching over and gently turning his face towards hers.

"Harry…_Listen _to me…There is something important you should know…It's—"

"_LET ME GUESS…_" Harry held back an irritated growl and pushed her hand away from his face, sighing as he took several steps away from them and pushed back the long wisps of hair from his eyes. "This is some kind of misunderstanding, right? Are you all going to tell me that I won't change back until about a day or two? Or maybe even a week? Is that it? This is _NOT _funny, you know! This is a really _SICK _joke! Who's responsible for this? Was it you, Ron? Or Dean or Seamus? Who?!"

Harry ignored Ron's deathly pale face and strode over to him, snarling angrily as he grabbed the front of the redhead's robes and jostled him violently for an explanation. When his best friend did nothing but shake his head meekly and stare at him, Harry felt his anger beginning to mount again.

Sensing his growing frustration, Hermione walked over to him and tried to talk to him once last time. "Harry, _PLEASE…_You've got to _CALM DOWN…_Look, I'm sure you'll feel better if you rest—" She stopped and bit back a round of tears when Harry whirled at her and exploded right into her face.

"I don't _WANT _to rest, _HERMIONE!_ _TELL ME WHEN THIS STUPID, SICK LITTLE JOKE WEARS OFF OR AT LEAST TELL ME HOW I CAN FIX IT! DID EITHER OF DO IT?! DID ANYONE ELSE PULL THIS THING ON ME LIKE A JOKE?! IT'S NOT FUNNY! IT'S SICK AND WRONG AND DISGUSTING!" _

This time, it was Madam Pomfrey who tried to rush forward and usher Harry back onto the bed.

"Mister Potter…_PLEASE _calm down! We are trying to get to the bottom of the matter as fast as we possibly can and you're not at all helping by panicking and shouting like that—"

Harry shoved her away again and ran back over to the mirror at the end of the room, his eyes flashing and hardening in anger as he caught sight of his reflection once more. Shoving his glasses back onto his face and brushing back the strands that were falling over his eyes, he stared – wide-eyed – at the image of the black-haired girl that peered back at him, noting the definite similarity she held with his features and the way her eyes glowed the same shade of emerald green as his own.

Studying the girl he could only presume was himself, further, he also noted – with a hint of bitterness – that she reminded him vaguely of his mother, Lily Evans. The girl's skin was of a definite pale color – paler than Harry's had been – and her facial features had a certain softness that radiated with a kind of striking beauty, much like the kind of beauty Harry had found in Cho Chang once before.

_Brilliant…_Harry thought bitterly to himself as he continued to stare into his reflection in silence, his eyes hardening again when he noticed his strange, new, and definitely smaller, female body. _I look like my mother now…Talk about adding injury…Whose sick, twisted little joke was this? _Turning back around to glare at his speechless friends behind his back, he gave them all an angry, furious sneer.

"So…Did you all have yourself a little laugh there…? All of you…? How utterly _hilarious…_I'm beside myself with laughter. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to change back to a man now please." He mocked sarcastically, flicking his eyes back over to glare meaningfully at Andromeda and McGonagall.

Neither of the women could answer him and simply stared back at him in awkward silence.

"Well?!" Harry clenched his hands and grudgingly shifted his glare to Slughorn but again, the man just looked away and sighed, walking over to sit down onto one of the hospital beds in meek exhaustion. Madam Pomfrey took the seat beside him, shaking her head in sad helplessness.

Desperately trying to hold back his rage, Harry turned to his friends again and gave them all a demanding glare. He particularly chose to focus his questioning look at Hermione's cringing face.

"Hermione, didn't you hear what I said? I said I want to change back _NOW! _I don't know about any of you but I certainly don't want to spend the rest of my life as a woman and I—"

Ginny's harsh sob broke through Harry's words but before he could try to reassure her, Hermione finally spoke up again, stepping right up to him and reaching a hand out to his shoulder. Ron just took several steps back and stared at him, his face frozen in pale, speechless horror.

"Harry, listen to me…Listen very _carefully…_Okay?"

Hermione's softly spoken words did nothing to calm Harry's growing fear but he forced himself to nod anyway, allowing his best friend to push him back slowly to sit down onto the hospital bed. Once he was seated and Hermione had sat down right beside him, she bit her lip and continued.

"The potion you ingested tonight in the Great Hall…Was_ Abeserum_…It's an ancient and _very _dark old potion that hasn't been used in centuries…Hardly anyone knows how to make it at all these days…Nobody even knows the recipe anymore. It's been banned from the Wizarding World and hasn't been seen since the 1600s…" She paused for a minute to gather her thoughts but unfortunately, her silence only caused Harry to fidget even more in growing impatience as he waited for her next words.

Hermione took a deep breath before beginning to speak again. "We…We don't know how the potion got into the castle tonight…All we know is that someone apparently bewitched one of the house-elves in the kitchen into slipping it into your goblet…The elf's dead now…It committed suicide afterwards so we have no leads…But…We _do _know that someone ordered it to poison you tonight." Again, the Head Girl stopped and took another shaky breath but Harry was past waiting at this point.

Furious with the direction she was taking the conversation, Harry growled and finally grabbed Hermione by the front of her robes, pulling her toward him and practically hissing into her ear. "I don't give a _DAMN _right now about how I took the potion in, Hermione…_TELL ME_ _HOW I CHANGE MYSELF BACK!! HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE?_" He shoved her away and glared questioningly at her after this.

Hermione's brown eyes began to grow misty at his words and she bit her trembling lip as she looked at him, trying to force the words out of her mouth. When the words simply wouldn't come and she couldn't hold herself up any longer, she glanced over to Ron or Ginny for help but neither of them seemed to be able to do anything either. Ron was just shaking his head and had covered his face with his hands while Ginny had backed herself into a corner and was crying softly into her handkerchief.

Irritated, Harry's eyes narrowed and he was just about to ask her again when Andromeda finally saved Hermione the trouble and spoke up again, drawing Harry's attention to her terse features.

"Harry…What Hermione is trying to say here is that…Well…" Her voice fell into a soft whisper as she took several steps toward him, reaching over to push Harry's long hair out of his face.

"The potion is…Well…It's…_Unigestable…_"

Harry's green eyes slowly began to widen at her words and his pupils began to dilate in shock.

"There is _NO _cure…You're…Going to be like this…As a…_woman…_for the rest of your life…"

Hermione's softly muffled sobs began to intermingle with Ginny's after Andromeda had said this – along with Ron's furious cursing and the way McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Slughorn were now rattling off with each other about possible remedies and solutions they could try as an alternative.

None of the sounds, however, seemed to register in Harry's stunned, blank state of mind.

_There is no cure…You're going to be like this…As a woman…For the rest of your life._

Andromeda's words echoed clearly and loudly over and over and over again in her ears and Harry felt nauseous as she began to stand up, blinking rapidly as she fought her way over to stand in front of the mirror at the end of the room again. Ignoring all their questioning looks at her, she reached a shaking hand up and pushed away the hair from her face, staring into her own features.

_No cure…Stuck like this…As a woman…For the rest of your life…_

Harry's eyes were completely dead and blank as she stared into the face of the girl in front of her, both her hands unknowingly reaching up and unconsciously touching her own cheeks. Without realizing what she was doing, her fingers began to trace the outlines of her face – moving along her cheekbones, her softly formed lips, all the way to the lightning bolt-shaped scar right on her forehead.

She heard McGonagall vaguely whispering for her to lie back down behind him but she ignored her and continued to inspect herself in silence, trailing her hands up to rest on her neck. Then, swallowing the dry lump in her throat, she finally moved her hands down to allowed herself to trace the newly formed contours of her body – stiffening in shock moments later when she had inadvertently managed to touch and feel the ample mounds of flesh underneath her shirt.

_Oh…God…I have…_Harry's eyes widened even more and she would have laughed out loud nervously at the pure incredulity of the situation it not been so tense and awkward already. Forcing herself to continue, she finally stilled her hands just as it stopped at the waistline of her pants – looking up and daringly meeting the glares she was receiving from McGonagall and Andromeda.

"Harry, _DON'T—"_

Ignoring their protests once again, Harry took in one sharp breath of air before peering down the front of her pants. As soon as she did this, she tore her head back up and began sputtering at them in a horrified, angry daze, shaking her head furiously as though refusing to believe it any of it.

"N—no…No…I don't believe it… Any of it…No…Y—you're _LYING! _Th—this is a joke…This has got to be some kind of sick joke." Harry's voice was beginning to crack again as she took several steps backwards away from them towards the exit, shaking her head as she tried to drown out her thoughts.

Somehow managing to pull herself together, Ginny finally addressed her and tried to walk back over to her, reaching a trembling hand out and trying to gather the girl back into her arms.

"Harry…Love…Please come back…I'm sure we can still fix this somehow. We'll try all we can—"

Harry's eyes began to glisten with disbelieving tears and she stared at Ginny in horrified realization, her face paling even more in masculine humiliation. She continued to back away and shake her head furiously to herself as she headed for the door, tears beginning to leak down her face.

"N—no…L—look at me, Ginny…I—I'm…I'm a…I'm…I'm not a…" Her voice broke again and her eyes flicked down to her pants again and at her expression, Ginny involuntarily flinched and bit her lip.

"I—I know, Harry…but _PLEASE _come back and listen—"

Snapping and losing all semblance of calm or sanity altogether, Harry clenched her eyes shut, fisted her hands and began pounding them against the sides of her head in rapidly growing anger.

_"NO, I WON'T!!! LOOK AT ME, GINNY! I'M NOT A MAN ANYMORE! THIS IS…IMPOSSIBLE!"_

Harry's angry scream reverberated loudly in the silence of the hospital wing and caused not only Ron to flinch away but also McGonagall, Slughorn and Madam Pomfrey to let out gasps of dismay. Hermione was crying almost as much as Ginny now and was trying to call Harry back to the bed.

"Harry—"

Andromeda's voice sounded firm as she stepped forward and grabbed Harry gently by her arm.

"Please try to control yourself…I know the situation seems hard to understand but—"

Giving the older woman one last violent shove away from her trembling form, Harry let out another furious scream of denial before whirling around and rushing out to get away from them.

"_NO!!!! YOU'RE ALL LYING!!! THE LOT OF YOU!! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS! I WON'T!!!!!!!!"_

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Andromeda only had a chance to catch a quick glimpse of Harry's crumpled-up, tear-streaked face before the boy-who-lived suddenly tore out of the room, slamming the door behind her loud enough so that the dull sound echoed clearly in the dark, cold night.

* * *

'_**Half my assignment is done. I want you to give me full guarantee that both my parents are still unharmed and will be kept safe for the entirety of my stay here in Hogwarts. I shall write to you again once I have accomplished the second part of my task.'**_

The spacious balcony of the Hogwarts Bell Tower was completely silent that night – save for the occasional ruffling of Abraxas' feathers as the proud eagle owl hooted softly from his blonde owner's shoulder. Draco reached up and stroked the owl's feathers gently for a couple of moments before tying the letter to his left leg. As soon as the parchment was fastened tightly, he held his hand out and set Abraxas off into the sky, watching from the balcony railings as he flew off into the distance.

For a long time, Draco just watched Abraxas flying away in contemplative silence, his gray eyes clouding over as his thoughts inadvertently began to drift off to the events that had occurred earlier that night in the Great Hall. As soon as the image of one very female Harry Potter flashed into his mind again, Draco flinched and shook his head hastily in disgust, trying to clear the thought away.

_What the bloody hell is the matter with me…? It's POTTER for Merlin's sake! Just as a WOMAN!_ He tried to sneer to himself at the idea but somehow, his features ended up creasing and he sighed, burying his face into his hands. Around him, he felt the cold night winds blowing gently along his skin and he shivered to himself, unconsciously reaching out to wrap his cloak tighter around his frame.

_What am I going to do…? I…I can't do this…I…I could never do that to any woman!_ _Even if it is Potter! _Draco bit his lip and tried to squelch down the familiar feelings of fear and nervousness mounting in his chest. He heard more sounds of several nearby owls as they flew past him but he just sighed and leaned back against the railing again, staring up into the dark night sky in thought.

_Tonight, Potter was…Potter was…_Draco scoffed derisively to himself and tried to cover up his thoughts with a contemptuous sneer, shaking his head in disgust. In his mind, he tried to recall the way she had looked when she had landed in his arms earlier that night but if anything, the memory only seemed to make him even more uncomfortable and he gritted his teeth in frustration.

He was an eighteen-year-old teenager.

That alone proves that he couldn't deny the fact that he found Harry Potter's female form incredibly beautiful tonight. In fact, Draco would be completely lying to himself if he didn't admit that – in the annoying irony of his life – she was the _first _girl he had ever seen in Hogwarts who had ever managed to hold his attraction physically before but that _still_ didn't deny the fact that she was _Potter._

_Saint Harry Potter…_Draco practically drawled out the name in his head in disgust, his sneer growing even more when he recalled the way he had unwittingly stared at her like some stupid hormonal little boy when she had landed in his arms. He felt like a complete idiot for acting the way he did and more than ever, he wished he could have just let her body crash down to the floor instead.

_It certainly would have been more fitting…If I was lucky enough, it would have even killed her then I wouldn't have to bloody touch her at all…_Draco's eyes narrowed and he tried to summon his disgust at the thought of what he'd eventually have to do to her but strangely enough, he couldn't seem to associate any other feeling towards his rival except for his undeniable attraction and anger.

Furious with himself, Draco growled and slammed his fist against the railing – clenching his fist moments later when the pain began to seep into his fingers. He felt an overwhelming urge to curl up into a ball and scream but instead, he settled for sighing again and burying his head into his hands.

_Think of it this way, Malfoy…At least Potter's beautiful as a woman… Bloody prick was horrendous as a man… _Draco raised his head from his hands and smirked to himself. _If anything, your attraction to her should make the whole ordeal more tolerable…_He tried to repeat the last part of his thoughts several times in his head to convince himself, sighing later when it didn't seem to work.

Finally shaking his head, he had just about given up on his musings altogether that night and was about to walk back down towards the castle when something from the corner of his eye caught his attention – forcing him to stiffen, snatch his wand out and whirl around in immediate alarm.

What he saw, however, only made him lower his wand and step back in mild surprise.

_Potter…?_

Draco took several more steps backwards into the shadows and watched silently as Harry Potter came tearing up the stairs and ran right to the very same spot Draco had been standing on several moments ago, stopping just by the edge of the balcony and gripping on tightly to the railings.

Then, to Draco's immediate shock, the girl surprised him further when she suddenly began climbing over the balcony railings and teetered dangerously over the edge of the tower – her long black hair flying up over her face and obscuring her features from view. Unsure of what to do or how he was supposed to react, Draco took a cautious step forward and continued to watch as Harry adjusted her position – folding her hands behind her so that she was facing front but her hands were at her back and attached very tightly to the steel bars of the railings to keep herself from falling.

The Gryffindor didn't say anything but even from where he stood, Draco could see the way her shoulders were shaking with shallow breaths and the way her bright green eyes glowed with a hint of maniacal uncertainty and hesitation. As he took another small step towards her form, Harry suddenly stiffened and whirled around to face him, her crazy eyes widening when they recognized his face.

"M—Malfoy…?"

Tensing and steadily meeting her eyes from where he was standing several feet away, Draco stopped and stared right back at her with a completely blank, nonchalant expression on his face.

"I gather you're not just out here for a midnight stroll, Potter…Sleepwalking, perhaps?"

Draco nearly regretted his mocking drawl moments later when he caught sight of the scary, crazy gleam in Harry's wide green eyes – almost as though she had lost all sense of reason altogether. She stared at him, blinking several times as though to make sure she was seeing correctly, before gulping loudly and shaking as she tightened her grip onto the railings and began to move away.

"_S—STAY BACK! KEEP AWAY FROM ME, MALFOY! J—JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! PISS OFF!" _

Harry's voice shook several times as she had screamed this and as he took another step toward her, Draco finally noticed the tears all over her face. Her small frame – already looking so frail underneath the strangely large size of her Hogwarts Male Uniform – was convulsing all over with furious sobs and her face was crumpled into such a hopeless expression that Draco couldn't bring himself to walk away. Instead, he arched an eyebrow and walked even closer towards her form.

"Potter…You see…As much as I'd like nothing more than to watch you jump to your death right now…Off the tallest tower in Hogwarts, I might add…I'm afraid I can't let you do that while I'm still here…Lest I be blamed by the entire Wizarding World for 'murdering their beloved savior'." Draco tried to sneer after he said this but instead, his expression ended up neutral as he stared at her face.

Upon hearing his words, Harry slowly tore her tear-filled green eyes away from the sight of the fall in front of her and looked over her shoulder at him in stunned disbelief. Several strands of long black hair covered her flushed face and some tears stained her glasses but Draco could still see her eyes clearly and strangely enough, he found the jaded, terrified expression in them heartbreaking.

Before Draco got a chance to say anything, however, Harry had spoken up again and she screamed angrily at him, her eyes flashing and hardening in a mixture of warning and helplessness.

"_JUST…STAY AWAY FROM ME, MALFOY! STAY THE FUCK AWAY BEFORE I KILL YOU! DON'T TEST ME, I CAN DO IT! I'M NOT THE SAINT YOU ALL THINK I AM! JUST…KEEP BACK OR I'LL JUMP!" _

Draco froze at her words and his eyes widened as he stared at her, watching as Harry turned away from him again and stared down once more at the long fall that was waiting to greet her. Still not sure of what he was supposed to say, Draco decided to go for a different approach and nodded carefully, taking several steps backwards so that he could stare at her from a couple of feet away.

"Oh by all means, Potter…Be my guest."

Hearing the smirk in the Slytherin's voice and his taunting sniggers that followed soon after, Harry decided to ignore him instead – keeping her attention focused on the ground. She winced and tried to adjust the tight grip she had on the railing when her feet began to slipping but Draco began speaking up behind her again, his familiar voice coming out in a loud and pointedly mocking drawl.

"Although…If I may say so, Potter…I personally don't think you've got the stomach to jump." Harry's eyes widened again at this but Draco continued to speak, sneering wider as he shook his head and shoved his hands casually into the front pockets of his robes. "Honestly…Look at yourself…If you _were _going to jump, you would have done so already. What's the big deal anyway? The whole bloody world is falling all over themselves for you…What's got your knickers in a twist _NOW, _golden boy?"

Draco's eyes darkened ominously when he heard the bitterness in his own spoken words but he shook his head and forced himself to look up, meeting Harry's furious glare with a calm, snide sneer. The Gryffindor was staring at him with her tearful, crazed look once more – the look in her eyes effectively warning Draco that if he said anything else, he might have ended up falling instead of her.

"Don't pretend you know me, Malfoy…You _DON'T!_ My life is hardly the bloody _PERFECT _spectacle you think it is…And the big deal? Open your eyes and _LOOK AT ME, YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! I'M A WOMAN, DO YOU NOT SEE THAT?! DO YOU THINK THIS IS NORMAL?!"_ In spite of herself, Harry began laughing harshly at her words – more tears beginning to stream down her pale cheeks.

Draco, however, just stared blankly at her for a couple of moments before smirking and offering the Gryffindor a light shrug. After debating inwardly with himself over the last couple of minutes on what would be the best approach into getting the Gryffindor off the ledge, he finally figured out what he should do and smirked wider at her, shaking his head at her furious expression.

"Eh…What are you so angry about, Potter…? If anything, you should even be thankful for your situation since you're definitely easier on the eyes now…What's the matter? Are you upset because that Weasel girl won't be with you anymore now that you haven't got a crotch? What—" Draco stopped talking altogether and took several steps backwards in caution when he sensed the fire in Harry's eyes.

"_YOU FUCKING BASTARD—" _She stopped when Draco's eyes flicked over her shoulder, forcing her to whirl back around and follow his eyes to the bright source of light up in the dark sky. When she realized what it was, her eyes suddenly widened and she stared, transfixed as the falling star began to descend surely but beautifully down from the sky and headed off somewhere in the distance.

Seeing her staring achingly at it, Draco flicked his attention back to her and sneered again, gesturing briefly to the sky with a mocking scoff. "Yeah…Did you see that falling star, Potter…? Trust me…You'll be falling a _lot _faster than that…Probably with much less grace and beauty too. Believe me when I say that _UNLIKE _that star…I doubt you'd be anything less than a splatter on the ground…"

As soon as the words had left his lips and Harry had caught a glimpse of his mocking smile over her shoulder, everything else seemed to black out in her mind at that moment and her vision just _exploded_ into a dark, hazy red. Without so much as a second thought nor a word of warning to him, Harry suddenly let out a harsh, infuriated scream of utmost anger and launched herself right at him – jumping back over the balcony railing and shoving herself right against Draco's form in a fit of rage.

_"MALFOY!!!!!! YOU…YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!" _

Draco could do nothing else but grimace in pain just as he fell backwards at Harry's onslaught and his back collided rather painfully against the hard, stone surface of the ground. He blinked several times to clear away the pain that registered in his muscles and barely managed to look up at Harry's seething form looming over him. He began wincing even further when the Gryffindor began punching, kicking, and clawing at him from where she was now straddling him right onto the cold stone floor.

_"P—Potter! Stop…Stop it! Get off me—" _

Still wincing and crying out in pain every now and then when more of her hard punches and kicks began to shoot all over his body, Draco reached his hands up and attempted to cover his face – unable to do anything else against her onslaught except protect himself from her vicious attacks.

Harry, however, only seemed to find his strange reaction to her attacks even more infuriating and renewed her efforts full-force, cursing angrily at him as she began punching and kicking at him for all he was worth. Forced to endure it all, Draco just hissed in pain occasionally and cowered away, trying to twist himself from underneath her form and move when his face began to bleed and bruise.

"P—Potter…Please…Stop…Stop it, I can't—"

Growling and refusing to heed his protests, Harry raised another fist and slammed it hard against his eye, snarling even further when Draco just winced and tried to turn away again.

"_FIGHT BACK! YOU FUCKING COWARD, FIGHT BACK! WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK NOW?!" _

Draco winced and bit back another cry of pain again when her fist collided with his jaw and her feet came into contact with his sides. Still trying to shield himself from her, Draco struggled again and tried to push her off his battered form when her lashes grew even more violent in mounting fury.

"_WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING BACK, MALFOY?! I SAID FIGHT BACK, DAMN IT! PUNCH ME! KICK ME! DAMN YOU, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING BACK?! FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD! FIGHT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _Harry's scream broke as she raised a fist again and brought it crashing back down onto his face, her nails making a small cut onto the side of his cheek.

Still unable to do anything else except shield himself from her physical blows, Draco covered his face again and tried to shove her off him, struggling weakly against her hysterical ministrations. When Harry screamed at him again, Draco lost it completely and he shoved her off with a single push, using the same maneuver to twist them around so that he pinned her down instead with his own body.

_ "HIT ME, MALFOY! GO ON, HIT ME!!!!!! DAMN IT, WHY WON'T YOU HIT ME—"_

_ "BECAUSE I CAN'T, YOU FOOL! I CAN'T! STOP IT, POTTER! JUST STOP IT!" _

Draco grimaced in pain again and tried to hold her wildly struggling hands down from punching at him but Harry continued to wrestle against him, screaming loudly in a fit of crazed anger.

_ "WHY NOT?! WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK?! FIGHT BACK! WHY WON'T YOU HIT ME?!!!!!"_

She managed to free a fist from his hold and aimed it right at his face again but this time Draco caught it and slammed it right back down onto the ground. She glared up him right before he looked down at her and finally exploded loudly for the first time since she had started attacking him.

"_BECAUSE…DAMN IT! I CAN'T, POTTER!!!!!! LOOK AT YOURSELF!!!! YOU'RE A __**WOMAN!!!!!!**__!!!!!_

Draco was seething and his shoulders were heaving for breath just as the harshly spoken words had left his lips, his angry shout echoing in the cold night air around them and causing Harry to still completely underneath his form. Then, as though realizing what Draco had said for the first time, the anger in Harry's eyes suddenly vanished and she stared up blankly at him, her facial features slowly forming themselves into a stunned, helpless expression of deathly horrified certainty.

"O—oh…god…"

Her voice came out raspy and broken as she stared up at him, her eyes so dim and blank that Draco was almost willing to bet that she had absolutely no idea what was happening around her or that she was with him. Nevertheless, he was unable to look away from her and he watched, unsure of how to respond, as Harry's expression changed from horror, to denial, until finally – heartbroken finality. Then, to his complete shock, Draco watched as his rival's face suddenly crumpled and she began to cry to herself – softly at first until eventually her body was trembling with harsh, violent sobs.

"O—oh god…I—I'm…I'm a…Th—this is…This is…_really…_happening…"

Draco's eyes began to soften when he heard the breaking in her voice and before he could realize what he was doing, the grip he had on her hands began to loosen and he rolled himself off her, crawling backwards several meters away from her crying figure and watching her in silence.

He was unable to tear his eyes away from her face, however, and even in her state, Draco couldn't bring himself to stop staring at her – watching the way her bright green eyes glistened with tears and the way her small frame was shaking with the heart-wrenching sobs that filled the otherwise peaceful silence of the tower around them. If anything, what mesmerized Draco about her in that one moment most of all was the fact that as he stared at her and noted the sheer brokenness of her stance, he felt a strange and very unfamiliar urge to protect her and to make all of the pain he could see in her face go away – if only for a moment so he could stop her from crying like that.

_What the bloody hell, Malfoy?!_

As soon as he had realized where his musings were headed, Draco flinched to himself again and furiously shook the strange thoughts away. When he had blinked himself out of his daze, he noticed that Harry had somehow gathered herself off the floor at this point and was now curled up into a small, frail ball at the corner of the balcony, her form shivering and her head buried in her hands.

Her sobs had lessened considerably but she was still crying and occasional soft sniffles could be heard from her but she refused to look up at him – not even when Draco stood up and hesitantly began to walk over to her when he noticed the way she was trying to hug her knees to keep warm.

"Potter—"

Harry flinched the moment she had heard his voice but didn't look up, her shoulders merely tensing further when she heard Draco's soft footsteps approaching her. Without saying anything and without pausing to think about the consequences of his actions, Draco reached up and slowly began to untie his elegant black cloak from his neck. As soon as it had come off, he reached down and awkwardly but gently draped the velvety material over Harry's small, shivering frame, stepping away from her moments later when the Gryffindor had stiffened even more at his strange gesture.

Despite his actions, Draco couldn't seem to fathom _why _he had done this and as he shook his head to himself and turned to leave – he stopped moments later when he heard several more footsteps and voices climbing up the tower. He had just managed to catch a quick glimpse of Ron Weasley's distinct red hair before the redheaded Gryffindor had rudely shoved right past him to get to Harry – followed quickly by Hermione Granger soon after just as the brunette had arrived at the scene.

Unable to say anything, Draco just turned back around and watched as Hermione gently gathered a trembling Harry into her arms and began leading her back towards the exit while whispering soothing words into her ears. Ron was also rubbing his best friend's back comfortingly but every so often, he would look up and glare at Draco in anger, his blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

When he noticed the way Draco seemed to be staring at Harry with a strange, unreadable look in his eyes, Ron's eyes flashed even more in warning and he stopped, waiting until Hermione had managed to help Harry back down the stairs. As soon as the two girls had gone and they were left alone, Draco finally sneered and met Ron's suspicious glare at him, raising an eyebrow in mockery.

"I didn't touch her—er—_him_, Weasley."

Taking one good look at the bruises and the blood that was smeared all over Draco's face and arms, Ron quirked an eyebrow and returned his sneer with a single, mocking smirk of his own.

"Clearly…"

Just as Ron shook his head and looked as though he was going to walk away, he stopped again and turned around one last time to shoot Draco one last, dangerous look of resentment.

"Whatever it is you did this time to rattle Harry off, Malfoy…I think you got the worst end of the deal." He smirked again at Draco's battered form before his eyes suddenly hardened and he glared menacingly at the Slytherin in icy warning. "I know people like you, Malfoy…And though Harry _and _Hermione may not think so much of you as a threat anymore…_I _do…And I don't trust you one bit."

Draco's eyes darkened and he clenched his hands into fists at the warning in Ron's tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Weasley."

Ron glared right at him, the inherent threat in his blue eyes clear.

"If I find out…Malfoy…That you had anything…_ANYTHING _at all to do with what happened to Harry tonight…I swear to Merlin…Even Azkaban couldn't keep me away from hunting you down."

"……Just what is _THAT _supposed to mean, Weasley?"

"It means…Once a Death Eater…_ALWAYS_ a Death Eater…Malfoy."

Draco tried to ignore the pang he felt in his chest at Ron's words and could do nothing else but glare silently at the Gryffindor's back as he turned around and began walking back down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: **Phew…That was a rather emotionally grueling chapter if I do say so myself. *wipes sweat off forehead* I'm still undecided as to whether I will be pushing through with the noncon scene or not but rest assured, you will all be warned beforehand. And no, I am not going to write Ron to be the bad guy here. I love Ron and Hermione as Harry's best friends…I'm just writing him as how I think he really would react to everything. Next chapter will take about two weeks so I apologize in advance. I will be studying and working within the next couple of days so I won't have any time to write. *sob*

**HOW IS IT SO FAR? PLEASE SEND IN A REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ALRIGHT? READER INPUT ALWAYS HELPS FUEL UP MORE IDEAS IN MY HEAD ON HOW TO MAKE THE STORY MORE INTERESTING AND CREATIVE. TILL NEXT TIME, CHEERS! :D**


	5. On Your Feet

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books pregnancy and **VERY dark and mature themes****. **POSSIBLE non-con between main pairing but I'm not sure yet.

**A/N:** To answer more questions from the reviews, _yes_ Draco will eventually get to know more about Harry and will love her for more than her looks. I just really think that a female Harry with black hair and green eyes is really beautiful… I imagine she'd look like her mom. :D Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – On Your Feet**

Harry could only blink a couple of times and watch silently from where she lay buried under the blankets of her hospital bed as Ron and Hermione entered the room. The former of which was carrying a large tray of food in his hands and offered her a weak grin as he deposited the tray onto the table beside her bed. Hermione, on the other hand, sat down beside Harry's pillow and gently laid down several books and parchments onto the space on the end of her bed. She tried to reach over and put some form of semblance back onto the rat's nest that was Harry's hair but Harry just stared blankly at her before looking away, purposely burying her head back into her pillow to cover her face.

Ron and Hermione shared a concerned look with each other and sighed, walking over to sit on the chairs situated by the end of the bed. When after a couple of minutes, it looked as though Harry _still _wasn't going to make any move to touch her food, Ron cleared his throat and tried to speak up.

"Harry…Your breakfast is going to get cold, mate…" He tried to sound encouraging as he stood up again and walked over to the bundle of blankets on the bed. Sighing to himself, he reached over and gently pulled back the blankets Harry had tossed over herself, wincing when he was met with the sight of one very bedraggled Harry curled up into a frail, useless ball underneath.

To put it rather mildly, Harry looked as though she hadn't gotten out of the bed in about a _week _– which Ron and Hermione could only assume was what exactly had happened.

The Gryffindor's long hair was now a rumpled, tangled mess – several of which covered her face. Her frame looked smaller and thinner than usual, probably because she barely ate anything since the entire Great Hall incident had happened. Hermione peered down closer into her features and noticed that her best friend's eyes, without her glasses, were swollen from crying and that there was a very dark circle under each eye — indicating that Harry hadn't gotten any decent night's sleep either.

Further inspection of their best friend's appearance, both Gryffindors also confirmed the fact that Harry hadn't seemed to be willing to talk to _anyone _since the episode in the Hogwarts Bell Tower a couple of nights ago. After Ron and Hermione had brought her back, the Gryffindor had done nothing but stare up blankly into the ceiling of the hospital wing in utter silence.

She had answered neither one of any questions or statements directed at her – almost as though she had lost her state of mind entirely.

Several times during that week, either Ron _or _Hermione had come into the hospital wing to check up on their best friend's condition but it seemed that each time, Harry had always looked the same. Pale, gaunt, and with a blank, haunted expression in her green eyes as she continued to stare up at the ceiling as though it was the only thing she could see in the entire room.

To say that Harry's current state of shock was scaring them was an understatement.

Ginny had also visited Harry in the hospital wing several times that week but even the redheaded Weasley had not been enough to wake Harry out of her self-induced stupor. Instead, the once boy-who-lived had just turned her head to the side and stared at Ginny as though she was a complete stranger until the redheaded girl would eventually breakdown and walk out of the room.

It was only within the last couple of days that week that Harry had actually managed to eat something and despite that it was only a few bites of bread, Ron and Hermione had been thankful for that fact. For several days now, Molly, Arthur, and the rest of the Weasley family had been sending dozens of concerned letters to them but Ron had been afraid to answer them until now – saying that Harry was finally beginning to eat and that she should be on her way to a steady recovery soon.

Since their classes had already begun that week and Harry had pretty much skipped out on a lot of them due to the accident, both Ron and Hermione had been taking turns collecting notes and assignments for her. Unfortunately, their efforts were in vain as the books and parchments ended up just piling on top of each other underneath Harry's bed. Clearly, the Gryffindor was certainly in no proper state of mind to answer any schoolwork or even think rationally at all for that matter.

Still, that didn't stop them from continuing to gather her lessons for her and if anything, Ron and Hermione had hoped that once Harry had somehow recovered from all the shock, she could eventually learn to catch back up on her classes. Most of their friends from Gryffindor – and a couple more from other houses – had asked Ron and Hermione repeatedly about the nature of Harry's condition but neither Gryffindor chose to comment, respecting Harry's privacy enough to keep mum.

Unfortunately, the entire school had already learned of Harry's permanent transformation.

They weren't particularly sure if it had been the Slytherins or the Hufflepuffs who had spread the rumors but apparently, one group of boys from one of those two houses had been repeatedly trying to sneak into the hospital wing in hopes of catching a quick glimpse of the boy-who-lived's appearance. Apparently, rumors had leaked out somehow that Harry Potter – as a woman – was surprisingly _beautiful_ and as insensitive as some teenage boys could be, a _lot _of the Hogwarts Sixth Year and Seventh Year boys had taken the liberty of trying to check in on Harry's new appearance.

Needless to say, McGonagall had been forced to suspend Ron and to _nearly _revoke his prefect badge on account of hexing an entire group of seventh year Hufflepuffs he had caught trying to sneak into the hospital wing with a camera in their hands. Hermione hadn't said anything about this but Ron knew that his girlfriend actually _supported_ his actions. If anything, the way the Head Girl made particularly sure to take off as much house points from Hufflepuff as possible these days proved it.

_Bastards…All of them…You would think they'd have some compassion for Harry after all he did for them during the war and yet, they seem to find the entire situation FUNNY…_Ron unknowingly clenched his fist and tried to gain control over his temper again. He knew Harry heard all those humiliating taunts that some of the other Seventh-Year boys shouted each time out loud to her or to each other as they passed by the entrance to the hospital wing in between their classes.

Their insensitive comments ranged from commenting loudly on how '_Ginny Weasley probably won't stay much longer with Potter now that he hasn't got a crotch_.', to '_I wonder if Potter looks as good as they say…Do you think his mind's changed too or is he like...a dude in a girl's body? That's just bloody wicked!'_, or sometimes even, '_Hahaha…Potter's lost his crotch. Wonder how he's taking it?_'

The pure insensitivity of all their comments – including the similar articles being printed out all over the Daily Prophet by Rita Skeeter – made Ron's blood boil each time and he felt like lashing out at all of them. He was surprised, however, when he was particularly saved from another detention from McGonagall just last Friday. Ron had been heading to the hospital wing that day and had heard more of those comments from the students nearby. Just as he was raging like a bull and was going to charge at them, _Draco Malfoy, _of all people had surprised him when the Head Boy had rounded on the said group of students, sneered at them and had given them detention for their vile comments.

Sure enough, Malfoy certainly did no wonders for his crashing reputation after that stunt.

_I still don't trust him…Not one bit._

Ron glowered to himself again and watched silently as Hermione walked forward and gently began fluffing up the pillows behind Harry's head, pausing briefly to place a gentle kiss onto the other girl's head. Harry didn't respond and just turned over to her side, her blank green eyes wide and staring dazedly into her reflection from the small mirror she had placed onto her bedside table.

Sighing and shaking his head, Ron sank back down onto his seat again and waited patiently as Hermione held back her worried tears and walked over to sit down beside him – reaching out and gently but firmly taking his hand into hers and giving his fingers a tight, fearful squeeze.

Other than stare at the ceiling, that was the only other thing Harry did these days.

She would stare for hours at her own reflection in the mirror without ever saying anything or without her expression ever changing – almost as though she was trying to recognize her own face.

_Either that or he's trying to see if he can change himself back if he stared at himself long enough. _Ron thought sadly to himself, shaking his head as he continued to stare at Harry's expression. His best friend didn't seem to notice him there and continued to stare at herself in silence.

"Harry…?"

Ron looked up in surprise at the sound of Hermione's falsely cheerful voice and watched as his girlfriend stood up and walked over to Harry again. She sat down on the edge of her bed and poked her lightly in the ribs, gesturing to the plate of food Ron had set down onto the bedside table.

"Harry...Come on…How about eating a little breakfast today…? Okay…? You haven't eaten at all since yesterday…It's your favorite…?" Hermione tried to smile as she reached out and took the lid off one of the plates, allowing the smell of freshly cooked bacon, eggs and waffles to fill the room.

At Harry's resounding silence, however, the Head Girl just sighed and slowly set the lid back down. She waited a couple more minutes before she tried again, this time standing up and walking over to sort out the books and parchments she had set down onto the edge of Harry's bed.

"Okay…Well…If you won't eat…How about you let me sort out all your assignments and notes for you, then…Okay? How does that sound? I'll help and tutor you on all your subjects so don't worry. I also spoke to all your teachers and they told me to tell you that they understand your absence today." She reached out and stroked Harry's mane of tangled hair gently but again, her best friend was completely silent and just blinked in response, her attention still focused on her reflection.

Hermione sighed and looked up at Ron for help but her boyfriend just stared back at her and offered her a helpless shrug, the expression on his face reflecting the same amount of concern and desperation she felt. Not knowing what else to say, Hermione finally gave up altogether and stood up, walking back over to the seat beside Ron's. She looked up at him and gave him a pointed glare – to which Ron responded to by wincing, nodding reluctantly as he stood up and walked over to Harry.

Hesitating for a couple of seconds, Ron managed to force a small grin and sat down onto the foot of Harry's bed. "Hey…Mate…Don't you reckon it's time you got out of bed and took a shower already? You look _bloody _horrible…" He tried to chuckle and nudge her several times in good humor.

"Come on, mate…You continue on this way with not taking a shower and Ginny may start complaining about you." He kidded further but as soon as the words had left his lips, Ron wished desperately that he could take them back when he caught sight of the cold, harsh glint in Harry's eyes.

The other Gryffindor had finally blinked herself out of her stupor long enough and turned her head slightly to the side to stare at him, the look in her face one of haunted realization. She glared up at Ron's cringing expression, her lips quirking slowly into a small but very angry, mocking sneer.

"I think…that's the least of her…_complaints…_now, Ron."

Her voice was barely above a whisper but Ron heard every word and flinched, biting his lip and watching uncertainly as Harry sneered at him again before turning away to bury her face back into her pillow. Undaunted, Ron tried to reach out for her again and attempted to apologize.

"H—Harry…I didn't mean it that way, mate. I really didn't…I—"

Harry wasn't listening to him and simply just wrapped the blankets tighter around herself again, curling herself up into a small ball by the side of her bed.

"Please just leave me alone, you guys…" She whispered softly again, closing her eyes and turning away from him just as Hermione had stood up and was making her way towards them.

"Harry—"

"_Please…"_

Sharing another look of worry and slight hesitation with one another, both Ron and Hermione finally hung their heads and slowly began to make their way back out of the room. Just before they left, Hermione rushed forward one last time and made sure Harry was tucked properly underneath her blankets. After she had done this, she dropped a kiss onto the other girl's head, took Ron's offered hand and slowly walked out of the room, making sure to close the door softly behind them.

* * *

As soon as her two best friends had left, Harry shifted slowly underneath the blankets and flattened herself back down onto the bed. She blinked and stared up into the white ceiling of the hospital wing in silence, her ears buzzing with the muffled sounds and distinct voices from the Hogwarts students outside as they were passing by and making their way to their classes that day.

Listening intently to the strange yet comfortingly familiar sounds, Harry felt an overwhelming feeling of fear beginning to overwhelm her. She blinked once again and continued to stare up at the ceiling, her eyes wide and her facial features set into a completely blank and nonchalant expression.

She stayed in this position for a very long moment and even when Madam Pomfrey had walked into the room to check up on her vital stats, she hadn't moved an inch. Her thoughts lingered endlessly and she couldn't fathom anything in her mind for those last couple of hours – not even when Madam Pomfrey had informed her gently that Ginny Weasley was asking if she could visit her.

Upon hearing Ginny's name, Harry had blinked again but she only returned Madam Pomfrey's questioning look with a dazed stare – to which Madam Pomfrey had sighed and grudgingly told Ginny to come back later when Harry was feeling in a better mood. The redheaded Gryffindor had looked disappointed at this but had nodded and walked back out, unaware of the way Harry's eyes had flicked once in her direction just as the younger Gryffindor was on her way back out of the room.

As soon as both Ginny and Madam Pomfrey had gone and she was alone in the room again, Harry finally moved and shifted her position to the side. From there, she began to stare at her reflection in the bedside mirror again, her thoughts lingering on the sad expression on Ginny's face.

Since the incident, Harry knew for a fact that this would perhaps be the _fifth _time that Ginny had attempted to visit her all week – only to be sent away when Madam Pomfrey informed her that Harry was in no state of mind to see her. Harry had continued to keep her away because she didn't want Ginny to see her in such a state – and perhaps she was more humiliated than anything else.

She was supposed to be Ginny's boyfriend.

With the state of things, she wasn't so sure how that relationship was going to work out now.

Harry took in a long, shaky inhale of breath, her eyes blurring slightly when her thoughts began to seep back into her consciousness and she felt the familiar waves of reality beginning to drown her again. She glanced back at her reflection in the mirror and stared with an expressionless look on her face at the black-haired, green-eyed girl that happened to stare right back at her.

_Who…Are you?_ Harry asked the strange reflection silently as she stared at herself, noting for perhaps the hundredth time that week the way the girl looked so much like Harry yet still so different in so many ways. She shared the same black hair, the same shade of green eyes, the same small body and the same facial structures and yet, she looked so much more delicate and feminine.

Her black hair – long and straight – stretched all the way down to fall just above her waist. Just a couple of nights ago, Harry had woken up late one night and had, without Madam Pomfrey or her friends' knowledge, stolen a pair of scissors and tried to cut her hair off just at the nape.

To her horror, she had woken up a couple of hours later to her hair having grown right back to its original long length – much like her hair had once done back at the Dursleys when she was a boy. Undaunted, she had tried repeatedly after that to keep cutting her hair short every night but her efforts were in vain as it stubbornly grew back every morning as though nothing had happened.

Harry was more than willing to believe that she was beginning to lose her mind.

This was especially true during those weird times when she would wake up in the middle of the night to the strange, eerie feeling of someone watching her while she slept – the thought of which causing a prickly feeling at the back of her neck. Nobody was ever there when she woke up and snatched her wand up in defense but she could have _sworn _that she had felt someone's presence, especially when a faint whiff of that person's scent seemed to linger in the air when she woke up.

A part of her wished that everything that had happened was all a bad dream, really, and that if she managed to bury herself in bed and sleep the day long enough, she could eventually wake up and everything would be back to normal. That was perhaps the reason she refused to climb out of bed and remain buried under the blankets as long as possible so she could cry herself to sleep.

Sadly enough, it never happened.

Harry would wake up and she would look into the mirror and the same strange new girl stared back at her, taunting her every morning with her identical green eyes and her beautiful features. The girl never said anything but Harry could tell that her own reflection was smirking back at her, mocking her and challenging her to deny that she was him and that he was her and that this was very real.

She knew her denial was beginning to scare Ron and Hermione…But she couldn't help it.

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate her friends' efforts into trying to get her back onto her feet and live her life but she just wasn't ready to face anyone yet.

She just couldn't.

Standing back up and walking out of the hospital wing meant going back out to face the world and meeting everyone else. More importantly, that meant having everyone else _confirm _and _affirm _that the situation was true and that Harry Potter was now, in fact, a _woman. _

And Harry wanted to delay having to accept this absurdity as much as she possibly could.

Taking in another shallow, inhale of breath, Harry was just about to turn over to lie on her back again when a soft, creaking sound in the front of the room suddenly caught her attention. Without sitting or looking up, Harry flicked her eyes weakly over to the door and stared blankly at the sight of Andromeda Tonks walking into the room, a small, uncertain smile on her kind, elegant face.

The new Head of Slytherin house was already decked out fully in her Hogwarts teacher robes and balanced several books in her arms as she walked over to her, setting the books down onto the floor before very gracefully setting herself down onto Hermione's vacated seat. She didn't say anything for a long time and simply just stared back at Harry's still form in peaceful silence, reaching up every now and then to brush away several dust particles or pieces of lint from the bedcovers.

Finally, after what seemed like ages to Harry, Andromeda finally spoke, her soft, elegant voice breaking the deafening silence wrapped around them. "I was just talking to Teddy a couple of minutes ago and he tells me that he wishes you would drop by my teacher's quarters and pay him a visit every now and then…He misses you terribly. Shall I relay to him that you'll be visiting soon?"

Her light words caught Harry completely off guard and for the first time in a couple of days, the Gryffindor looked up and stared at her in surprise. Andromeda merely blinked and smiled back calmly at her, waiting a couple of seconds before she chuckled and quirked an eyebrow in query.

"Why are you so surprised by that, young Harry…? Surely you did not think that I would abandon my grandchild at home like that while I taught here…? He is staying with me right now…I've hired some house-elves to watch over him while I'm in my classes…Occasionally, I understand I will have to look for a real babysitter soon but there are always people here who can help me with that." She paused lightly after she said this and folded her hands primly in her lap before continuing.

"In particular…I will probably be busy in the next couple of months with more than my teaching so I will need someone to watch over him. Perhaps…You'd be willing to help me?"

Harry stared back at her in silence, her breathing calm and steady. Andromeda didn't bother waiting for her response and stood up so she could adjust the blankets tighter around Harry's form.

"It gets horribly tiresome, you see…Teddy is…Well…Let's just say that he's got quite a knack for trouble. Much like you and his mother…I wished he would have gotten more of Remus' steady personality." She tried to smile at Harry at this but Harry was still silent, refusing to say anything.

Far from discouraged from her reaction, Andromeda continued talking anyway and walked back over to her seat. "Anyway…If you're not interested… I suppose I could ask some of my students to do it…It's no problem, really…I understand you'll be busy this year…With you graduating and all…" She said and she followed this up by smiling again and patting Harry gently on her knee.

"But…Well, I'd be lying if I said that my reason for coming here today was just to tell you about your godson, Harry…" She began uncertainly, sighing as she reached over and began rearranging the books and parchments Hermione had placed onto the foot of Harry's bed.

Harry was still looking at her but refused to say anything else.

"The truth is…Well…Given the events that have happened…" She paused and stared at Harry again, watching as the Gryffindor's form seemed to tense at her words. Andromeda took a risk and continued speaking softly, reaching up and pushing back her dark hair from her pale face.

"Well…I suppose you're feeling…To put it mildly, _conflicted, _at this certain stage in your life right now, Harry—" Again, Harry stiffened and her eyes hardened at Andromeda's words but the aristocratic women still went on to speak. "—and to tell you the truth…I have no words of comfort…wisdom or any form of guidance to offer you whatsoever. But believe me when I say that I come here to offer you something today with the purest and sincerest of intentions…"

Andromeda bit her lip and sighed, her pale hands reaching down and folding themselves again onto her lap. "Harry, I'm a…I'm a _volunteer_ at the hospital you see…At _St. Mungo's, _actually…I'm also the Head of one of the Social Service committees there…Particularly the ones involved with those victims and families who were affected with deep emotional trauma in the aftermath of the war…"

Harry's eyes began to widen slowly at Andromeda's softly spoken words.

The Head of Slytherin continued, looking up and giving her a small smile. "You see…We're short some members on the team right now and in particular…We're looking for young, patient volunteers who can help us out with the children and elderly section of the hospital…Those children who were orphaned by the war and those adults who lost their families…" Andromeda sounded sad as she explained all this to her but still she continued further, her voice soft with sincere emotion.

She looked up and met Harry's green eyes imploringly, reaching over and placing her hand on top of Harry's in comfort. "I understand that…Perhaps…Seeing people suffering because of the events of the war may be the _last _thing you want to see right now, Harry…And I'll understand completely if you want to decline my offer but I just thought…Well…Seeing that you may want something to get your mind off things right now…Especially after what's happened…Well…" She sighed and gave the younger girl's fingers a gentle squeeze, using the same gesture to pat her gently on the hand.

"I just think that this may be good for you…These people in the hospital right now are in _real _need of help and guidance right now…And perhaps…You might decide to accept the opportunity and join us in helping them…You'd only be going there every Monday, Wednesday and Friday after your classes." She offered a small smile again, her eyes looking deeply into Harry's conflicted green orbs.

"I may not understand exactly what you're going through right now, Harry…I know it's difficult to wake up one day and realize that…Everything in your life is going to change. I know all that…Believe me…But…Well…" Andromeda finally released Harry's frail hand and stood back up, bending down to the floor so that she could gather her books. As she stood up again and began walking out of the room, she stopped as she reached the doors and turned to give Harry one last look.

"I suppose…The only advice I can give you right now is that…In the times you feel like you've lost yourself…Sometimes…Getting away from everything else and spending some time doing something by yourself and for yourself may be the best thing to do." Andromeda's eyes dimmed and her voice fell to a whisper in the middle of her sentence but Harry was hanging onto her every word.

She stared at her, her face suddenly looking weary. "Some of these people have _really _lost their homes, Harry…They have lost their families…Their sanity…Their lives…Much like you are feeling right now. It would…Well…Perhaps, it would be a learning experience for you if you spend some time talking to them…Helping them out as a volunteer…More than anything, it may help _you _get back on your feet too." She turned to leave again and just as she had touched the doorknob to walk out of the room, she stopped and glanced over her shoulder to speak out one last time.

"Just…Think about it, Harry. You don't have to give me your answer now…Get some rest."

As Andromeda finally turned and walked out of the room to leave the Gryffindor alone to her thoughts once more, Harry finally sank back onto her bed, her eyes glazed over in deep thought.

* * *

Reading silently in a dark, secluded corner at the Hogwarts Library that afternoon, Draco sighed to himself and tried to ignore the sniggers and glares being sent his way from the nearby Seventh-Year Hufflepuffs in the next table. He looked up briefly from the pages of his Potions book and frowned when he caught sight of Zacharias Smith, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Ernie Macmillan all sneering at him from several feet away, a couple of crumpled-up paper balls in their hands.

Looking around to make sure Madam Pince was not looking, the three Hufflepuffs all sniggered to themselves before promptly hurling the paper balls at Draco from where they were seated – instantly causing the Slytherin to growl under his breath as he was forced to stand up from his seat.

Glowering and gathering his books and things back into his bag, Draco ignored their whispered taunts of '_Death Eater'_ and '_Murderer_' at him as he passed them and began walking over to the exit of the library. He made sure to keep his head lowered so he could avoid several more of the hateful glares he was receiving from the rest of the other students in the library that day and made his way through some bookshelves, working around the students looking for books along the way.

Just as he reached the end of the Transfiguration section of the library and was about to turn the corner for the exit, he froze in surprise at the sight of two entangled figures hidden at the very corner of the library. He couldn't make out their faces from where he was standing but Slytherin that he was, Draco couldn't help sneering and adjusting the Head Boy badge on his robes as he made his over to them, pulling his wand out just before he reached them and using it to illuminate their forms.

"Well, well, well…What do we have here…?"

Draco's sneer widened as he raised his lit-up wand higher and used it to shine some light onto Ginny Weasley and Hans McAdams' surprised expressions. The two Sixth-Years had appeared to be caught up in a rather intimate conversation when he had interrupted them and had now pulled away from each other in shock, looking up and glaring hatefully at him with fire blazing in their eyes.

It was Ginny Weasley who spoke up first and she snatched her bag up from the floor and glared at him in utter resentment. "Oh _PISS OFF_, Malfoy! Why don't you go and look for someone else for your little Death Eater friends to murder this year? Leave us alone, we were just talking! Didn't anybody ever teach you the meaning of respecting other peoples' privacy?!" She hissed and she would have shoved past him had Draco not smirked smugly, gesturing pointedly to his Head Boy badge.

"Oh I believe in the importance of privacy, Weaselette…But you see…In case you stupid pricks didn't notice…We're in the library and I believe…Well…" Draco flicked his eyes over at Hans and gave the flushed boy a mocking smile. "…_intimate_ conversations are not permitted in here. And as such, I believe I'm going to have to give you and your little friend over here…McAdams, was it…?"

Hans' flush darkened and he glared at him, his hands clenching into tight fists.

"Fuck off, Malfoy—"

"_Detention._" Draco's sneer widened again and he jerked his wand in the direction of the exit, sniggering under his breath as he noted the scandalized horror and realization on Ginny's face. "Ten points from Gryffindor _AND _Hufflepuff for…Hmm…" Draco pretended to stroke his chin in thought. "…Shall we settle for _indecent display of affection?_" He smirked at their stunned expressions and laughed, pointing them towards the exit of the library again in growing impatience.

"Now get the bloody hell out of my sight, both of you! Before I report your actions to the Headmaster! _NOW!"_ Draco's eyes narrowed and he watched irritably as both Ginny and Hans gathered their things back into their arms and stalked out in a huff, grumbling under their breaths and undoubtedly cursing Draco several times as they made their way to the library exit.

As soon as the two students had gone, Draco smirked to himself again and gingerly placed his wand back into his pocket. Adjusting the straps of his bag onto his shoulder, he ignored the other looks from the students around him and began walking towards the exit again – wondering idly to himself if Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had already broken up that she could already afford to go traipsing off into different places and getting into intimate conversations with other guys.

_Hmm…Not like Potter can say anything about it…He isn't exactly qualified to be called anyone's 'boyfriend' now. _Draco thought to himself with another mocking smile, shaking his head at the thought as he finally reached the exit. At the thought of his Gryffindor rival, however, he instantly remembered the way she had looked so broken and lost in the Bell tower that night that Draco sighed and cursed himself in his head again, blinking and shaking his head furiously to clear his thoughts.

_Stop it…You're doing it again, Malfoy…Get a grip!_

Draco gritted his teeth in frustration at himself and he shook his head, trying to clear the image of the Gryffindor out of his head. As he stepped out of the library and was making his way down the Hogwarts corridors towards the Headmaster's office, a large foot out of nowhere suddenly shot out in front of him – causing him to wince and stumble instantly onto the cold stone floor.

_Damn it!_ Draco winced to himself again and was so focused on trying to gather back into his arms the dozens of small toys and storybooks that had scattered out onto the floor from his open bag that he barely noticed the round of loud, rambunctious laughter that had erupted all around him – nor did he notice the hulking figures that were beginning to approaching his kneeling form from behind.

As soon as he heard Theodore Nott's familiar mocking voice speaking up behind him, however, Draco instantly stiffened and jumped to his feet – his face flushing a dark, humiliated red as he hurriedly tried to shove back the toys and books into his bag. His actions appeared a tad too late as Pansy Parkinson – who had grown quite fond of attaching herself permanently onto Theodore Nott's arm these days – suddenly reached out and snatched one of the toys from Draco's hands.

Draco's eyes flashed and he tried to snatch it back from her in slowly growing anger.

"Parkinson—"

Pansy's eyes twinkled maliciously as she held the pink, stuffed toy bunny up into the light, the sneer on her face growing wider as she looked back up and smirked pointedly at Draco's seething face. The blonde Slytherin glared right back at her in silence, unable to do anything when he saw that Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, and Wilson Paddock all began to gather behind Pansy's back.

They all stared at the stuffed toy in Pansy's hand in surprise, for a moment, before their lips began twitching and they looked up at him, looking Draco up and down with a hint of disgust in their eyes. Seeing their expressions and the way Draco was trying hard not to explode, Theodore Nott smirked widely and took the stuffed toy from Pansy's hands, holding it up higher into the light.

After a long time of staring coldly at it, he arched an eyebrow and turned to Pansy again. "See, Pans…? I _told _you that Malfoy was queer…He _must _have been if you had fancied him for nearly three years and he barely knew you existed…Look at him. He carries around a pink _bunny _in his bag…"

His words immediately caused not only Pansy but also Goyle, Paddock and Daphne to burst out into simultaneous sniggers in amusement, the group of Slytherins laughing harder when they saw the humiliated flush on Draco's face. Swallowing the nasty retort that was threatening to erupt from him, Draco simply sneered back and tried to ignore Nott's taunt by reaching for the bunny again.

"That is _NONE _of your goddamn business, Nott…In fact, I don't have to explain myself to the likes of _ANY _of you! You're all a bunch of brainless, non-existent followers so just _FUCK OFF _and leave me alone." He reached out to take the stuffed toy again but Nott just sneered and held it out of his reach, tossing it behind him to Pansy once more. Ignoring Draco's warning glare at her, Pansy began giggling and held the bunny up higher into the light, pretending to coo mockingly at it.

"Aw…Drakie, darling…It's _adorable…_Is this yours? No _wonder _you didn't reciprocate for me at all last year…You could have just _told _me the truth you know…I would have understood if you were…_queer." _Her words caused Daphne and Theodore to laugh again but Draco's patience had already snapped at this point. He growled loudly and was just about to lunge at her had Goyle had walked up to stand behind him and grabbed him by his arms, effortlessly holding him back.

"I didn't reciprocate your efforts because you're an ugly _TROLL, _Parkinson! I am _NOT _queer! Now give me the damn toy right now before I break your face even more—"

Pansy gasped sharply in the middle of Draco's snarl and reached a hand up to slap him hard across the face, the smacking sound reverberating loudly and causing the other boys to laugh again. Sniffing and trying hard not to look offended, Pansy eventually tossed the bunny back to the floor and walked over to latch onto Theodore again, watching angrily as Goyle continued to hold Draco back.

As the Malfoy Heir began struggling more wildly against him, Wilson Paddock finally spoke up again and crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head in disgust as he walked up to Draco's form. "Ugh…No wonder you were always such a sissy, Malfoy…I'll bet you were wishing that it had been _YOU _who had turned into a woman instead of Potter now, huh…? How…Disgusting." His voice sounded utterly revolted as he stared at Draco again and if anything, his words only infuriated Draco even more – nearly causing him to explode as he growled and struggled even more against Goyle.

"I am _NOT _queer, you fucking bastard! Unlike you losers, I just have _STANDARDS!_ Now let me go! You have _NO _right to touch me or manhandle me like this, Goyle!" Draco raged again, his angry voice echoing clearly down the long, silent corridors. His words caused Pansy's eyes to flash in indignant anger and just as she had raised a hand to slap him again, a voice out of nowhere suddenly interrupted them – forcing the entire group of Slytherins to turn around at the source of the sound.

As soon as they had all caught sight of Headmistress McGonagall's angry expression and the fact that she was hurriedly making her way over to them, the Slytherins are dispersed and the grip Goyle had around Draco loosened instantly. True enough to Slytherin protocol, his housemates were just on the verge of running away when McGonagall finally shouted at them in an infuriated voice.

"What in _MERLIN'S _name are you all doing?! Is this an ambush on a fellow student?! And on your _HOUSEMATE_, no less! I am ashamed of all of you! This is absolutely _UNACCEPTABLE!"_

The Slytherins all glowered and sneered at one another in unspoken annoyance but neither of them said anything, watching as McGonagall helped Draco straighten himself back up and straightened his robes. As soon as Draco had managed to gather his books and things – including the stuffed toy Pansy had dropped onto the floor – back into his bag, McGonagall finally glanced back up and leveled Pansy, Theodore, Daphne, Goyle and Wilson all a murderous, disapproving glare.

"A cowardly…_GHASTLY _attack on a fellow Hogwarts student…On anyone for that matter…More importantly on your _HEAD BOY _no less is absolutely _PROHIBITED_ in _MY _school. Is that understood?!"

Draco fought the urge to sneer at them when they all hung their heads and nodded silently, their angry eyes dropping down to the floor so McGonagall couldn't see their snarling expressions. The Headmistress continued to speak anyway, her voice heavily restrained with deep anger.

"As long as you are all in _THIS _castle…You will all abide by _MY _rules and respect the rights of each and every one of your classmates. Am I making myself clear to all of you? Mister Nott? Miss Parkinson? Is that clear? Look up and acknowledge me if I am making myself clear."

Pansy and Theodore both reddened but looked up and nodded stiffly at her, their expressions sullen as they met her eyes. After a long moment of glaring them down, McGonagall finally nodded stiffly one last time before gesturing for them to leave, pausing only to say one last thing.

"Just for your actions …I am giving you all…_TWO _weeks worth detention with Mr. Filch—"

Draco sneered wider when all the Slytherins began to groan loudly.

"But Headmistress! You can't—"

"_Silence! _Now…Go on back to your houses at once! Go on now…I have important matters to discuss with Mister Malfoy…Go!" McGonagall glared at them again and began ushering them all away, watching as they all turned and began walking towards the Slytherin Common Room. Just before they turned the corner, Theodore and Pansy both looked up and shot Draco one last threatening glare before they disappeared off completely, leaving Draco staring after them in cold, angry silence.

As soon as all of his housemates were gone and he was left standing in the corridor with the Headmistress, Draco finally let out the breath of air he had been holding and turned to face her.

"Headmistress, I was just on my way to—"

McGonagall turned around sharply and gave him a highly disapproving glare.

"Mister Malfoy… Let me make it _CLEAR _to you again how very fortunate you are with the sentence you have been given by the Wizengamot following your reprehensible actions last year." She began stiffly, her voice tense as she led him through the large maze of corridors towards her office.

Draco tried hard not to flinch when he heard the evident dislike in her voice. He knew for a fact that the new Headmistress' attitude towards him was nothing more than formal acknowledgment. Other than that, McGonagall had shown particular dislike towards him ever since she had found out all about his very crucial involvement with Headmaster Dumbledore's arranged murder two years ago.

"I know, Headmistress…And believe me when I say that I wasn't trying to skimp out on my community service this afternoon. I was just about to go to your office when my housemates—"

McGonagall ignored him and simply kept on talking.

"I _also _hope that you are aware…That though you were found to be innocent…Being the only one in your year initiated into the Death Eaters and all…And at such a young age at that…You are…_STILL _a Death Eater to me, Mister Malfoy…I hope you are aware of the image I am challenging you to break." She told him firmly, her lips pressed together into a tight, disapproving line.

Draco felt the familiar sting of humiliation at her words but he held himself back and easily kept his emotions from showing on his face, nodding silently and keeping silent as he followed her to her office. Once they had reached the entrance to what had used to be Headmaster Dumbledore's office, McGonagall gestured for him to walk in, magically closing the doors firmly behind them.

As soon as the Headmistress had sat back down onto her chair, she pointed Draco to the direction of the floo-connected fireplace in her office and nodded once before returning to her work.

"Well what are you waiting for, Mister Malfoy? You know where the floo powder is, off you go. Be sure to be back here at exactly 8:45PM just before dinner so I can re-open the network for you. You may leave." She told him curtly without looking up, dipping her quill into a bottle of ink.

Draco nodded at her permission and quickly walked over to the fireplace, grabbing the pouch of floo powder from the mantle. After making sure the fire was ready and throwing a pinch of powder into the green flames, he stepped into the fireplace, shielded his eyes and shouted his destination.

"_ST. MUNGO'S!"_

The last thing he saw before he left was McGonagall's face still glaring at him in mild dislike.

* * *

_"BIG BROTHER DRACO!" _

Draco was unable to prevent a small, genuine smile from breaking out onto his face just as he had walked into the orphans section of the hospital that afternoon, greeted immediately by the bright eyes and laughter of the group of five-year-old children playing in the middle of the room.

At the sight of the familiar blonde, most of the children seated on the floor had all suddenly jumped up from their seats and ran towards him – nearly bumping into themselves in their haste as they fought over who got to hug Draco first. It was a small, black-haired little girl with pig-tails who had managed to reach him first and she giggled happily when Draco caught her in his arms.

"Hey Hannie…Did you miss me? You did, didn't you? You little squirt…" He laughed as he scooped her up and tickled her. Hannie made a face, shaking her head and making her pigtails bounce.

The little girl didn't say anything else after that and – given her trauma and the fact that the five-year-old hadn't really spoken in months – Draco hadn't really expected her to. Instead, he rewarded her with another kiss on the cheek before setting her back down onto the carpeted floor.

As soon as he had set her down onto her feet, Hannie smiled at him again and peered up at him with wide eyes as Draco winked at her and began taking out several books and toys from his bag.

"Alright, I have presents for everyone just like I promised! Don't push okay – _Wait!"_

At the sight of the brightly colored toys and upon hearing his words, the other children gathered around them instantly broke out into excited squeals and laughter – all of them jumping up at him and grabbing at the toys he held out in his hands. Unsure of what to do, Draco took several steps backwards until he was eventually backed against the wall with the children circled around him.

"Whoa! Hold on a minute, hold on! I have enough for everyone, don't push!" Draco laughed again, shaking his head as he handed each five-year-old the specific toy he had bought for them.

He tried to accomplish this in a systematic manner but when it didn't seem to work. The children around him were literally jumping up at his form from the floor and were hugging him from all directions and for the life of him, the Slytherin was torn between exasperation and helpless laughter.

Once he had managed to distribute all of the toys and the children had dispersed enough for him to move, Draco looked around again for Hannie when he noticed that he had lost her in the crowd. He found the little girl seated on the floor near the corner of the room again with several other girls and smiled as he plopped himself down, Indian-style, next to her. He rewarded her with another grin.

"Hey…You didn't think I'd forget about _you _now did you, Hannie…?"

Hannie smiled and blinked up at him as Draco began digging through his bag again and eventually pulled out the small, pink bunny stuffed toy inside. Without waiting for her to answer, he handed the bunny to her and chuckled when the girl grabbed it from his hands and hugged it tightly to her chest, snuggling it contentedly. Around her, the other girls playing with a large dollhouse seemed to notice Draco's presence again and walked over to him, their dolls balanced in their small arms.

"Big brother…Will you tell us a story again?" One of the blonde children – an adorable, curly-haired girl named Angie – asked as she giggled and settled herself down onto Draco's lap. She was playing with a doll in her hand and held it up to him, demanding for him to give the doll a kiss.

Draco couldn't help chuckling again but obliged her, reaching a hand down and ruffling Angie's blonde curls. When the other children began gathering around them again and began to voice out their agreements by whining and complaining for a story, the Slytherin let out an exasperated laugh.

"Another one…? Honestly guys, how many tales about princes and princesses could you take?" Draco teased lightly as he took the book a little boy named 'Franco' was holding up to his face.

"We _like _princes!" A little boy with freckles and dark brown hair quipped pointedly at him.

"And _princesses!"_ Said the girl beside him and she stuck her tongue out at the freckled boy.

"And big, mean, scary dragons!"

The last comment had come from one of the more hyper children – a small, curly-haired boy with glasses named Timmy and at his exclamation, Draco smirked and finally let out a relenting sigh.

"Fine…But if Franco gets another nightmare tonight because of my stories, we all know that Timmy is to blame alright?" The group of children all giggled at Draco's comment and nodded excitedly as they all began gathering around him and plopping down onto the carpet to listen.

As he was flipping through the first few pages of the book, Hannie yawned and huggled her stuffed bunny to her chest just as she rested her head on Draco's shoulder so she could listen better. The Slytherin smiled briefly at this before he turned back to the other children and made a face.

"This is another prince and princess story! Are you sure you all want to hear another one of these?" He asked with a pretend scowl, sticking his tongue out when they all nodded eagerly at him.

Just as Draco flipped through the front page and adjusted his seating position better so he could begin reading, Angie suddenly spoke up again – drawing his attention to her giggling voice.

"Big brother…Have _you _rescued your own 'Princess' yet?" She asked loudly and at her words, most of the five-year-old girls around them giggled again, causing all the boys to make a disgusted face. Draco also made a face at her question and grinned, reaching out to tickle Angie in response.

"No…But then again, I'm actually the _DRAGON _in the fairytales."

He gave the girls a pointed wink after he said this and they burst into giggles again, laughing and rolling around on the floor as they tried to muffle their laughter with their hands. Amused at their antics, Draco was just about to start reading the book out loud when little Timmy surprised them all by speaking up again, his voice a loud shout as he raised his toy sword up and pointed it at Draco.

"_AWAY WITH YOU, EVIL DRAGON!_ _I WILL SPITE_—"

"_SMITE, _Timmy." Draco corrected him with a calm smirk.

"_I will SMITE THEE WITH MY POWERFUL SWORD!"_

Just before Timmy jumped at him and pretended to tackle him to the floor, Draco stood up at just the last second and caught him in the air instead. Playing along with their antics, he pretended to growl loudly in pretend anger and just as Timmy squealed with laughter and struggled against him, the rest of the children burst out into similar squeals and scattered into different directions around the hospital room away from them – their happy laughter echoing clearly along the empty, silent hallways.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay…This story is _seriously _growing on me. I can already imagine where it's going to head off and the events that are going to happen. I'm really excited…Hope you all are too! :D

**Next Chapter: **The Ministry tries to investigate what happened, Harry finally attends her classes

As always, **PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND ME YOUR THOUGHTS! **More reviews give me more ideas and more ideas mean faster updates! ;) Cheers!


	6. Into the Tunnel

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books pregnancy and **VERY dark and mature themes****. **Attempted non-con between main pairing.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took awhile. I've been a little busy. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Into the Tunnel **

"And you're absolutely sure that the house-elf was bewitched, Hagrid?"

"Positive, Minister! I saw the creature myself before it committed suicide. Why…looked as though it had absolutely no idea what it was doing! Poor thing's been Imperiused, I'm tellin' yeh!"

Hagrid's loud, booming voice rang clearly in Harry's ears that morning but the Gryffindor's only response was to blink and look up at him with a blank, haunted expression in her dead green eyes. Seated beside her on the hospital bed, she felt Hermione stroking her hair in comfort, her soft voice coming in a whisper as she tried to comfort her best friend amidst the Aurors around them. Ron was seated on her other side and was listening intently to the discussions all around him, his eyes narrowed in confusion as he tried to piece the information that was flying at them from all directions.

The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had arrived that morning with the entire department of Aurors to investigate on the strange new case that was flying about the Wizarding World about what had happened to the boy-who-lived. In an effort to placate the rumors flying all about England as to what had really happened to Harry, the Ministry had ordered for the entire Hogwarts faculty not to give any comments – which of course proved pointless since the students themselves had witnessed the transformation. In effect, what happened was that the press had no source of information other than student accounts, which led to rumors growing to large proportions.

It had been exactly two weeks since the incident and only then had the Ministry reported back to Hogwarts about their findings on the case. Since they had arrived that morning, the Minister and the Aurors had only one piece of information to tell them – that they had no idea who made the potion. Plenty of suspicions were circulating about the Ministry that the attack on Harry was somehow linked to the well-publicized escape of Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback from Azkaban but so far, nobody had a rational clue as to how these two events could have possibly influenced the other.

"What do you propose we do then, Minister? Why…With the events that have happened in the past week…We cannot just stand by and watch! Somebody has to do something about it!" McGonagall suddenly broke through Harry's thoughts, causing the Gryffindor to look back up at the talking adults.

By now, McGonagall, Hagrid, Kingsley and the rest of the Aurors had circled around each other and were speaking simultaneously – their voices echoing so loudly that Harry's ears began to hurt.

Kingsley had sighed in exasperation at McGonagall's words and sat back down onto the bed behind him, raising a hand up to massage his aching temples in thought. "I understand perfectly, Minerva… I _know _the consequences of such a…Well, if I may say, _strange_ attack on Mister Potter but I cannot say I understand exactly _WHY _it was done. As of now…We simply have to let things unfold." He told her and his words drew a sharp reaction from not only McGonagall but also Ron and Hermione.

The two Gryffindors' eyes narrowed and they shot up from the bed, their expressions flaring with anger. "What the bloody hell do you mean, Kingsley?! Are you saying we should do _NOTHING?! _Let that bastard who did this to Harry – whoever he is – get away?! Is that what you're saying?!" Ron snapped angrily at him and he would have seized the Minister by his robes had several of the other Aurors pushed him away and forced the young Gryffindor back onto the bed.

Ron continued to glare up at him, however, and Hermione continued his tirade for him. She sat back down next to Harry, took the other girl's hand and gave the limb a gentle squeeze. "Ron's right, Minister…We mean no disrespect but we simply can't allow you to just let this happen without any proper form of action. Harry's been turned into a _woman _against his will! We can't just—"

Kingsley cut off the rest of Hermione's quietly anger retort with another sigh and curt nod.

"Yes, yes…I understand where you're coming from Miss Granger. I know, believe me. You misunderstood what I meant…The Ministry and I _will _be increasing security around Hogwarts for the meantime and we will conduct yet _another _search within all the former Death Eaters' houses for _any _whereabouts of Bellatrix Lestrange or Fenrir Greyback. In the meantime, however, I must ask each of you to please be patient with us while we try to find out the real perpetrator behind this scandal." He paused and this time, McGonagall spoke up again and gave the Minister a firm but agreeing nod.

"Indeed, Minister…Perhaps your Aurors would also need to investigate some of the students about the incident? I can arrange for such matters and I can schedule classes around it such that—"

"_NO…Professor."_

McGonagall's face paled and she was silenced almost instantly at Harry's softly spoken whisper – the sound of which caused all the occupants of the room to blink and stare intently at the frail bundle of blankets beside Hermione on the hospital bed. What had once been the boy-who-lived now lay shriveled up in a ball underneath a horde of blankets. She was looking up at them with a strange, unfamiliar glint in her green eyes, the expression on her face looking cold and completely haunted.

Unsure of how to respond, Hermione bit her lip and tried to squeeze her hand.

"Harry, I'm sure that an investigation is for the best—"

"I won't have it, Hermione." Harry's voice, however soft it was, sounded harsh as she pulled her hand away from Hermione's and forced herself up into a sitting position, hugging her knees to her chest. She brushed back the tangled locks of black hair that had fallen into her face and looked up at Kingsley's awkward expression, meeting the dark-skinned man's eyes with her own glinting green orbs.

Hagrid and Headmistress McGonagall shifted uneasily at the all-too-familiar look of anger they recognized in the young Gryffindor's eyes while the other Aurors watched her uncertainly, waiting for her to speak. Harry met all their gazes calmly and silently before she flicked her eyes back to Kingsley again and shook her head, the expression on her face firm but otherwise decidedly resolute.

"You will conduct no such investigation around the school…Nor will you draw any more attention to this incident. I won't have it…If anything, I just want to live the rest of my fucked-up life without any more added attention." She stated coldly, her voice causing Ron to flinch in his seat.

Unable to prevent himself from reacting, he tried to sit up and turned around to face her. "B—but…Harry, you can't be serious! We have to find out who did this to you! Someone has to pay—"

Harry cut him off with a single shake of her head, her face twisting into a derisive sneer.

"And then what, Ron…? Huh?! Do you not see how humiliating this entire thing has been for me already? Do you honestly think that investigating all the students in the school will do _anything_ other than screw up my life and humiliate me even more? I'm already such a joke to everyone else!" She raged and as soon as the words had left her mouth, Ron's jaw snapped shut and he quieted down.

Still unwilling to give up, Hermione tried again and she reached out to place a hand over Harry's shoulder. "Harry…We understand you're embarrassed about what's happened but it's no—"

Again, Harry sneered and shoved her away – backing herself against the bed so that she was leaning her back against the headrest. Ignoring the stares they were receiving from all the other people in the room around them, she shot both her best friends a furious glare and shook her head.

"No…You _DON'T, _Hermione! You could _NEVER _understand how humiliating this entire thing is for me…How would _YOU _like it if I suddenly turned you into a _MAN _against your will?! Huh?! Does that sound like something you'd be able to understand?! Something you'd be able to_ BELIEVE _possible?!" She gave a soft and harshly bitter laugh and turned away, her eyes glaring blankly at the wall ahead.

"No…Of course you couldn't…You could _NEVER _understand what's happened to me. I doubt anyone ever could…I doubt _I _ever could…" When both Ron and Hermione were unable to say anything else to her, Harry brought her narrowed green eyes back up and glared spitefully at Kingsley again.

"So have a little _damn _respect for your _beloved _hero and do not push through with the investigations. Can you do that for me…_Minister?_" Harry's voice sounded sarcastic as she spoke but Kingsley nodded anyway and agreed – followed by the rest of the Aurors' slightly reluctant nods.

When several of them continued to shift around uneasily in awkward silence, Kingsley attempted to speak up again, his words immediately bringing Ron and Hermione's immediate attention to him. "Nevertheless, Potter…Please excuse me when I say that we do need to conduct just _two _investigations…" He cleared his throat and turned his attention to McGonagall, pointedly choosing to ignore the way Harry's eyes had hardened again and she looked as though she was going to argue.

"Headmistress…We're going to need your permission to investigate both Andromeda Tonks and Draco Malfoy…The two of them have a direct sanguine connection to Lestrange so they may have possible leads to her whereabouts." He told them briskly and at once, Hermione reacted in anger.

"Professor Andromeda would _never _associate herself with that woman! You're making a mistake!" She exclaimed furiously and Ron nodded at her words, his eyes going up to glare at Kingsley in obvious disagreement. Kingsley sighed again at her reaction but shook his head, walking over to the far end of the hospital room so he could begin to gather his things and his hat.

"I'm well aware of that, Miss Granger…But Andromeda is _still _Lestrange's sister…We need to talk to her to see if Lestrange attempted to contact her. As well as the Malfoy boy…Regrettably, we cannot administer veritaserum to a student but we are more suspicious about Malfoy than Tonks—"

_ "Leave Malfoy alone."_

Ron, Hermione, McGonagall and Hagrid all froze up immediately at Harry's soft whisper again and snapped their attention to the black-haired Gryffindor in surprise – watching her with stunned expressions on their faces. She ignored their disbelieving looks and met Kingsley's wide eyes again, shaking her head and giving the Minister a firm but otherwise assertive shake of her head.

Kingsley looked confused at her strange request and blinked at her.

"But…Potter, are you sure—"

"Question him if you must about Lestrange or Greyback…But otherwise leave him alone." She repeated in a louder tone of voice but if anything, her words caused Ron to give her an angry glare.

"Harry, what are you talking about?! It's…It's _MALFOY! _Suddenly, you don't think he's—"

Harry raised a hand and silenced the rest of Ron's angry protests by turning around and meeting the red-haired boy's enraged blue eyes. She met his expression calmly for a long time before she slowly averted her gaze and her eyes traveled to the black cloak draped over the edge of her bed.

"I would have jumped that night… If he hadn't been there…I probably would have." She had spoken in such a soft whisper that Ron almost failed to hear her but he did and his eyes widened at her words, the shocked blue orbs flicking up and meeting Hermione's equally surprised expression.

"What?! But Harry—"

Kingsley gave Harry's distant expression a strange, calculating look but he nodded anyway and turned back to talk to the rest of the Aurors around them. McGonagall and Hagrid were also eyeing Harry with a confused look on their faces but eventually, all the adults fell into another round of simultaneous discussions again, leaving all three young Gryffindors staring at each other silently.

It was Hermione who spoke first and she bit her lip in slight hesitation.

"Harry—"

Harry looked up at her and she surprised both her friends further when, to their immense shock and relief, the black-haired Gryffindor nodded once and looked up to meet Hermione's eyes.

"I…I'd like to go back to class now…_Hermione._"

No further words were exchanged in that moment and, perhaps, none were needed.

Ron and Hermione rushed forward and pulled the frail body of their best friend into a long, reassuring hug – a small, relieved smile on their faces. Hermione had tears in her eyes and Ron was trying hard not to squeeze his best friends too hard but the Gryffindor trio hugged each other tightly, their emotions completely unseen by the rest of the simultaneously talking adults around them.

"We'll help you through this, mate. We promise."

Unable to say anything, Harry just hugged both of them with a growing darkness in her eyes.

* * *

_"Is that him—er—her?! Blimey, she looks so different!" _

_ "Oh good god…He's finally come out! Look at him…He's a bloody WOMAN!"_

_ "Hey…You think everything's changed…Even…Down there?!"_

_ "Wow…She's a delightfully pretty girl, isn't she?"_

Harry felt Hermione's fingers tightening around her smaller hand in comfort just as they walked into the Great Hall the next morning – their arrival instantly causing an eruption of numerous stares and whispers among the scattered tables around them. To her other side, Ron's jaw had tightened in barely controlled anger and the redheaded Gryffindor looked as though he was trying hard not to explode as he guided both his best friends to the small table near the corner of the room.

_"Is it just me or has Potter gotten smaller? He seemed taller as a guy."_

_ "Why is she still wearing the guy's uniform? Isn't she supposed to be a girl now?"_

_ "What's going to happen to him now? Reckon he can't continue dating girls at this point."_

_ "Do you think his orientation's changed too? Heh…This should be confusing for him."_

Clenching her free hand and trying her best to keep her face down so she could avoid having to look at the stares she felt on her from nearly all the students in the Great Hall that morning, Harry allowed Ron and Hermione to lead her to the table in the corner of the room. Neville and Ginny were already seated and waiting for them – neither of the two Gryffindors speaking when Harry silently took the seat next to Ginny and forced herself to reward the female Weasley with a weak smile.

Ginny visibly stiffened at this but she didn't say anything, her face flushing even darker when she felt more curious gazes lingering on them from around the room. Several more Hogwarts students entered the Great Hall that morning and turned to look at Harry in keen interest, their eyes widening even more when they took in her feminine features and the fact that she was sitting next to Ginny.

Pointedly choosing to ignore all their whispered jibes and stares at them, Harry kept her face devoid of emotion as she looked up and turned to give Ginny a weak but warm smile of greeting.

"Hey Gin…Good morning."

She tried to lean over and plant a soft kiss onto the other girl's cheek but to her immense disbelief – and indignation – Ginny's face seemed to redden further and she turned away awkwardly, her reaction instantly causing Harry's eyes to flash angrily as she tensed and glared at her in question.

"Gin…I realize I've been a jerk these last few weeks by not talking to you. Understand me here—" Harry ignored Ron, Hermione and Neville's uncomfortable expressions and tried to take one of Ginny's hands again but the minute their fingers had touched, Ginny stiffened and pulled away again.

"_Don't!"_

As soon as she heard the desperate pleading in Ginny's hissed voice, Harry froze up immediately and stared at her – watching with narrowed, green eyes as Ginny reddened even more and tried to pull away in panic. Trembling uneasily under the stares they were _still _receiving from the rest of the Great Hall around them, Ginny swallowed the painful lump in her throat and tried to speak up, her voice shaking slightly as she sighed and tried to look up at Harry with a pained, pleading look.

"H—Harry…P—please don't get this the wrong way, love…I just…I just thought that well—"

She stammered as she searched desperately for the right words to say, her eyes growing more frantic by the second when she found herself cowering away under Harry's intense glare.

"Y—you don't understand how…_awkward_ this is for me…I…I'm…I uh…Maybe we should…Uhm…"

When after several more minutes and Ginny _still _couldn't say anything coherent, Harry's eyes finally hardened in understanding and she sneered at her, shaking her head to herself in realization.

"I see where you're getting at, Ginny."

"Harry, don't—"

Harry ignored the tearful, crestfallen look on the other girl's face as she pushed her chair back sharply from the table and rose up, pointedly ignoring Ron and Hermione's shocked, worried protests.

"Harry, _wait!_ You're clearly reading Ginny the wrong way, mate! Maybe she just means—"

Harry's sneer widened as she turned and met Ron's worried expression with a derisive scoff.

"Oh I know when I'm not wanted, Ron…If any of you need me, I'll just sit over there." She flicked her accusatory green eyes back to Ginny's swollen red eyes one last time and gave her a mocking smile. "Far…Far…away where I can't make you awkward with my presence, _Ginevra._"

Ginny winced at the way Harry had icily drawled her full name and was just about to apologize to her but the other Gryffindor had already whirled around and began striding away across the hall.

"Harry! Come back, it doesn't mean anything! Harry, _please!"_

Hermione's protests echoed clearly in Harry's ears as she walked away but she paid the other girl no attention, her hands clenched into angry fists as she somehow managed to make her way through the room. She felt a dozen more curious stares and whispers following her every move as she walked but she ignored those too, her footsteps soft and determined as she continued to stride further.

As soon as she had managed to reach the small, remaining table at the very end of the Great Hall, she took one soft inhale of breath and sank down onto one of the free seats beside three second year students – two Hufflepuff boys she only knew by face and Thomas McDermott, the young Slytherin boy she had managed to bump into on the day they had boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Thomas looked up and gave her a small, otherwise genuinely friendly smile– the rare sight of which Harry welcomed and returned with a weak one of her own. The two other Hufflepuffs beside him also looked up and smiled uncertainly at her for a moment. They returned to their breakfast in silence, the obvious way in which they had foregone staring at her or asking her personal questions causing a sigh of gratitude to erupt from her lips. In fact, to Harry's mild amusement, Thomas and his two friends seemed more interested in discussing amongst themselves the pack of trading cards they had laid out on the table – the sight of which bringing a small, wry grin onto Harry's face at their antics.

She watched them for a couple of minutes, picking occasionally at her breakfast when she felt more stares and whispers about her circulating around the Great Hall. Across the room, Ron and Hermione continued to send her worried looks and tried to beckon her back to their table but Harry ignored them and kept her gaze down, her attention focused on the untouched food on her plate.

It was only about half an hour later that Harry somehow remembered to look up again when she heard the sound of someone else taking the remaining empty seat across from her. She tensed, however, and looked up slowly to find herself staring into the equally surprised, somewhat unguarded mercury gray orbs of Draco Malfoy – who at that moment had just arrived in the Great Hall and was carrying a stack of class schedules and parchments in his arms. After staring awkwardly at her for a long moment and trying to ignore the fact that even _more _whispers had broken about around the Hall at the sight of Hogwarts' fiercest rivals sharing a table together, Draco eventually deposited his bag onto his seat, stood back up and began distributing the class schedules to the younger students.

Harry watched him silently, her face frozen in a guarded expression of uncertainty until eventually, Draco sat back down onto the seat across from her. Then, without so much as a single word, the Head Boy slowly began heaping food onto his plate and began eating with exaggerated calmness – almost as though the fact that he was sitting across his worst enemy didn't matter at all.

Thomas and his two friends seemed to be thinking the exact thing, their wary looks flicking back and forth from Harry and Draco's deathly silent figures. Then, as though he was unable to withstand the silence any longer, Thomas finally spoke up again and turned to Draco with a small grin.

"Good morning, Draco! Say…Uhm…I was wondering…Well… Only if you had time, of course—"

Draco cut off the rest of Thomas' quip with a chuckle and reached into the pocket of his bag, pulling out a small notebook and placing it right in front of the younger Slytherin with a smirk.

"_Yes, _I'll tutor you again with your homework after class tonight, Thomas. But _only _if you actually pay attention to me this time and not just scam off the answers. By the way, here are my old Ancient Runes notes back when I was in second year. This should help you for your test this Friday." He told him with a pointed look, causing Thomas to cringe and to answer him with a sheepish smile.

"So does that mean I have to study?"

Draco's pointed glare turned into a knowing smirk and he gave him a conspiratorial wink.

"You can also use my notes as a cheat sheet in class. As long as you don't get caught."

Thomas laughed at his quip while his two Hufflepuff friends looked completely scandalized, glancing back and forth between the two Slytherins with a disapproving glare on their face. In spite of herself, Harry was unable to stay quiet within the course of their conversation and let out a similarly amused snort of laughter, biting her tongue hastily and looking down so that Draco wouldn't notice.

Fortunately, he didn't and the small table fell into another silence again – broken only occasionally by the soft clinking of their eating utensils against the plates or Thomas and his friends' lively chatter. Eventually, Harry had gotten rather tired of picking at the uneaten mounds of food on her plate. Sighing, she was just about to take one last sip of water from her goblet when another voice out of nowhere suddenly spoke up at her from behind, causing their entire table to whirl around.

Unfortunately, the sight that greeted her brought another dangerous glint into Harry's eyes.

_**FLASH!**_

Growling under her breath and furiously blinking away the white spots that had clouded her vision, Harry narrowed her eyes as she looked up and glared at the sneering face of none other than Pansy Parkinson – who, at that moment, was surrounded by a horde of Slytherins girls behind her. The dark-haired girl was holding a camera in her hands and was giggling to herself in self-satisfaction as she held it up at Harry again, smirking wider when Harry's initial response was to cover her face.

"_Stop it, Parkinson!"_

_**FLASH!**_

Pansy and the other Slytherins began laughing again and watched as Harry nearly stumbled over herself in an effort to jump out of her seat, the sharpness of her movements causing her goblet of water to tumble onto the floor. She ignored their laughter, however, and furiously continued to cover her face when Pansy held the camera up at her again, smirking as she gave her a smug look.

"Aw…what's the matter, Potter…? Don't you want to show the world that pretty little face…?"

_**FLASH!**_

"_I SAID STOP IT, PARKINSON!" _

Harry's voice shook with anger as she had snapped this but Pansy didn't seem to care at this point, her actions slowly beginning to draw the attention of nearly all the other students in the Great Hall. Thomas and his friends looked uncomfortable as they watched this and politely tried to look away, forcing their attention on their plates as they tried to pretend to be eating their breakfast in peace. Draco, however, had stiffened and was watching the scene unfold with an unreadable look in his eyes.

_**FLASH!**_

"_PARKINSON, LEAVE ME ALONE!" _

Hearing the crack in her voice, Harry's face flushed darker in utter humiliation and she tried to move away again, only to clench her hands tightly into fists when she found herself circled by Pansy and her other Slytherin friends – namely Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode. Unable to fight back against a group of girls, Harry could only wince in pain when Millicent had reached out and grasped her roughly by her wrist, pushing her forward to face Pansy's camera again.

"Aw come on…Don't be camera shy, Potter!"

Pansy's smile was sickeningly sweet as she giggled and raised the camera up at Harry again, laughing when all Harry could do was to struggle weakly against the hold Millicent had on her arms.

"Stay still now, Potter…This is going on the front page of the Daily Prophet…Now…On the count of three, I want you to look up and to give me a big, beautiful smile. Let's not waste that pretty face!" She cooed mockingly and if anything, her words only caused her friends to burst out into giggles again.

Harry's eyes flashed violently in anger and she began to struggle harder against Millicent again.

"Parkinson—"

_**FLASH!**_

"—you're lucky I can't hit women…You ugly, toad-faced bitch."

Millicent and Daphne both snorted at Harry's softly growled threat, meeting each other's eyes for a moment before both girls smirked again and rewarded the Gryffindor with a derisive sneer.

"You can't hit women…? Wake up, Potter and look at yourself in the mirror. You aren't exactly obligated to follow that gentlemanly law of yours anymore…You _are _a woman." Daphne drawled pointedly at her, her flat voice causing Pansy, Tracey and Millicent to burst out laughing again.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!"

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Thomas' timid voice had broken through Harry's consciousness but she was unable to process his words. Her attention was now more focused on the fact that more and more students were beginning to notice them from around the hall, their wide eyes flicking over at them and watching as Millicent continued to manhandle her with humiliating ease.

The Slytherin girls ignored Thomas' voice nevertheless and turned back to sneer at Harry again. Just as Pansy had smirked and was about to raise her camera at Harry once more, another voice suddenly spoke up – much deeper and much more forceful than Thomas' protest had been.

"Parkinson…If you don't put down that camera right now…I'll shove it down your throat."

At once, the sound of the definite anger and eerie danger laced into Draco's calm, sneering drawl caught Pansy's attention immediately and she fell silent, turning around slowly to look up at him. The Malfoy Heir had risen up from his seat and was now glaring calmly at them, his hard silver eyes flicking back and forth from Harry's humiliated, seething expression to the large, magical camera that was balanced in Pansy's hand. Narrowing his eyes, he shifted his glare slowly to Millicent instead and in spite of herself, the sight of his familiar ominous expression caused Millicent to back away instantly, the arms she had around Harry loosening until Harry could pull back and shove her away in anger.

Undaunted, Pansy managed to recover herself and met Draco's sneer with a similar one of her own, her eyes narrowing in challenge as she stepped up and held the camera up at him with a smirk.

"Aw…What's wrong, my precious Drakie-poo…? Are you jealous again that little Potty is getting all the attention…? Don't worry…After we post these pictures on the Daily Prophet, I'll be sure to post incriminating pictures of your queerness. How about the one with the Hippogriff—_HEY!"_ The rest of Pansy's giggling taunt ended up as a high-pitched, angry shriek as she stepped back and watched in horror as Draco seized the camera from her hands, sneered and hurled it violently to the floor.

Ignoring the gasps and whispers that had erupted around the Great Hall – mostly from the Slytherins and several of the Gryffindors – Draco sneered wider and pointed his wand at the camera.

_"Reducto!" _

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief and she had to take a few step backwards from both the camera's explosion and the sharp, angry shriek that had erupted from Pansy's lips. Millicent and Tracey literally had to hold Pansy back when the Slytherin girl had almost lunged at Draco in a fit of fury, her eyes flashing dangerously and her face twisted into an angry scowl when she met his smirk.

Draco raised a single, elegant eyebrow at her, his features forming into a smug smile.

"Next time, that'll be your face, Parkinson."

Pansy's eyes darkened even more and she practically snarled at him as she struggled harder against Millicent and Tracey's arms in an attempt to scratch his eyes out. When her efforts proved useless and all she could do was glare at him, she finally stopped and turned her attention to Harry's pale, silent form instead, sneering in disgust before she turned back to face Draco's taunting eyes.

"Aw…Well don't you two just make the _SWEETEST_…_SICKEST _couple…" She looked as though she wanted to throw up and shook her head at them, laughing harshly as she began to turn around. "You two make me sick. You _LOSERS_ deserve each other…Always knew you were queer, Draco." She let out a scoff again and she didn't bother saying anything else as she turned around and finally stalked off towards the opposite end of the hall, Daphne, Tracey and Millicent all trailing after her.

As she left, the entire Great Hall had fallen completely silent at her words and stared openly at Harry and Draco tense forms again – watching with bated breaths as the two rivals stared at each other in shocked, awkward realization. The implication of Pansy's words had done nothing but make Harry feel even _more _horrified at the situation and she began backing away from Draco in belated disgust, her face twisting slowly into a revolted grimace. Draco stood completely still and watched her back away slowly, the nausea on her face from Pansy's implied taunt mirrored in his own features.

Unable to keep quiet from his own humiliation, Draco glared at her and tried to defend himself.

"Don't get this the wrong way, Potter…I didn't help _YOU, _I just—"

_ "Ooooh…Malfoy likes Potter! Malfoy likes Potter! Malfoy likes Potter!"_

The words died right on Draco's lips and he felt another humiliated flush rushing into his pale cheeks as he snapped his gaze up and tried to glare at the direction from which the loud taunts had come from. It was too late, however, and before he knew what was happening, the entire Great Hall had exploded into a fit of laughter, whispers and more taunting comments – the lot of which causing Harry's eyes to darken even more in contempt as she turned around and glared scathingly at Draco.

"I knew it…Was this your plan all along, Malfoy…? Treat me like some kind of joke?"

Draco glared right back at her, his expression almost as dark and challenging as her own.

"I didn't do anything, Potter—"

"Don't do me anymore favors."

Draco's eyes flashed and he would have answered her with another scathing retort but Harry had already grabbed her bag and stormed right out of the Great Hall – a trail of continuous laughter, whistles and inappropriate comments from most of the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs following after her.

* * *

_Screw this. _

Harry's eyes darkened ominously and she slammed her fist against the table as she arrived in her DADA classroom that morning, the entire episode with Malfoy in the Great Hall still plaguing her mind. Ron and Hermione had tried to confront her about it afterwards in the Gryffindor Common Room but she had ignored their questions and stalked off in order to avoid Ginny's insistent apologies at her.

The red-haired Gryffindor had followed Harry all the way to her DADA classroom that morning but Harry had refused to say a word to her, pausing only so she could turn around and tell Ginny calmly that they would talk about it when she was ready. Ginny had sighed but reluctantly agreed, walking on ahead with Hans McAdams to her morning classes. Harry had watched them walk away with a dark, jealous scowl on her face, her eyes flashing warningly at Hans when he had looked at her.

If she didn't know any better, she would have thought the bastard had been smirking at her when he had seen her appearance but she didn't say anything, choosing only to sneer at him instead. Hans seemed to take the hint and sneered back, his eyes flicking at her once before he turned away.

_Bastard…So he thinks can just swoop in on my girlfriend like that…? This isn't over…I'm not staying in this form if I can help it. Ginny is mine. _Harry thought darkly to herself, her eyes narrowing again as she clenched her fist and focused her glare onto the blackboard at the front of the room.

Eventually, she became so caught up in her grim thoughts that it was a good couple of minutes when she looked back up and realized that more than half of her classmates had already arrived. Sighing, she was just about ready to reach for her notebook when she felt someone slowly taking the seat behind her. She looked backwards over her shoulder in mild curiosity.

"Potter."

Harry tensed instantly and she clenched her hands as she glared at Malfoy's calm sneer.

"Malfoy."

The Slytherin didn't bother answering her as he dropped his bag down onto the table behind her with a loud crash, smirking wider when Harry's response was to stiffen even more in agitation. She shook her head and turned back to the front of the room, forgetting all about Malfoy's presence altogether when Andromeda Tonks suddenly walked into the room and began the day's lecture.

"Good morning, everyone. Let's begin shall we? Pass your assignments to the front…"

Harry tried not to wince to herself when she realized she hadn't done anything for her classes and sighed again, burying her face into her hands as she watched everyone gather their assignments. A good couple of minutes into Andromeda's lecture on Defensive Maneuvers, however, her attention eventually began to waver again and she flicked her gaze over at the wall clock above the room.

_Ugh…It's only been fifteen minutes…? I thought it'd be much longer than that. _Harry gritted her teeth as she let out an exasperated sigh and adjusted her glasses against her eyes. _And to think I still have to talk to McGonagall later about my new…'condition'…and how I need to understand the mechanics of my new body. _Harry snorted derisively to herself. _Like I intend to stay like this anyway._

Blissfully unaware of the fact that Andromeda seemed to have stopped lecturing and was now beginning to address all her students with an individual question, Harry narrowed her eyes in thought and dropped her gaze down in an attempt to pretend be writing something into her notebook.

_I don't intend to stay a woman at all. I don't care if they say this is permanent…I'll find a way to change back. There just HAS to be a way out of this. It's ridiculous to think otherwise. _She told herself pointedly. As she nodded to herself and tried to voice the idea over and over in her head to convince herself, a loud voice out of nowhere suddenly broke her thoughts – forcing her to look up.

_"Harry…? Why don't we start with you…? Can you venture a guess on the creature I have just described these last few minutes…? I'm fairly certain some of you have an idea at this point." _Andromeda chuckled just as she glanced up from the blackboard and gave Harry a small, expectant smile, raising her eyebrows up at the young Gryffindor when Harry stared up at her in dismay.

_Bugger._

Harry felt a humiliated flush rushing into her cheeks when she found herself the recipient of many of her classmates' stares from across the room. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she tried not to let her confusion show as she looked up and met Andromeda's questioning look with a weak nod.

"U—uhm…R—right, Professor…That is…I—it's—" Her voice cracked slightly and she wracked her brain and the notebook Hermione had given her in growing desperation for a possible response.

"Uhm…W—well…Professor Andromeda…I—I think the answer is—"

_"Dragon, _Potter."

Harry didn't notice from whom the whisper had come from but took the help immediately.

"—_dragon, _Professor. The creature you were referring to is a dragon." Harry blurted out in a lame, shaky voice, looking up and giving Andromeda a sheepish look once the answer left her lips.

To her surprise, however, instead of getting angry or berating her for blurting out a possibly wrong answer, Andromeda's face lit up into another small smile and she nodded instantly in approval.

"Indeed. Very good, Harry…A _dragon _is indeed the creature we will be discussing this afternoon – particularly on how to defend oneself against it. Ten points to Gryffindor, Harry. Now—" Andromeda didn't notice Harry's relieved sigh as she turned back around and began to write on the board. "—the first thing you have to know about facing a dragon is that it has a _single _weak spot…Can anyone tell me where that is…?" When nobody answered her question, she laughed and continued.

"Very well…A dragon's single weakness…is at its _HEART._" Andromeda circled the word after she had written it on the board and turned back around to face all her students' surprised faces.

"Please turn your books to page 458 and refer to paragraph 3 as I begin my discussion. Notice that a dragon can be classified into three distinct levels of threat. The ministry classifies each one—"

Harry eventually tuned the rest of Andromeda's explanation out and turned back around slowly towards the direction the offered whisper had come from awhile ago, blinking in surprise when she was met with Malfoy's nonchalant expression. The Slytherin was leafing through the pages of his DADA textbook but looked up when Harry glanced at him, his lips quirking into a small, knowing smirk.

For a moment, Harry stared uncertainly at him, her eyebrows fusing together in hesitation.

"Uhm…Thanks…I guess…Malfoy."

Malfoy's lips curled upwards even more but he didn't say anything, merely arching a single eyebrow at her in silent acknowledgment before he turned back to his book and began to listen to Andromeda's lecture. Harry watched him for a couple more minutes in calculating silence, her eyebrows still fused together in thought as she tried to ponder the reason as to why he had helped her.

When she couldn't seem to find any reasonable explanation to her own question, she eventually sighed and shrugged, turning back to the front of the room to try and listen to the lecture.

_Who am I to judge him now?_

* * *

Draco was trying hard to keep his attention focused solely on his Aunt Andromeda's lecture and not on Potter's annoyingly pretty, feminine face in front of him when the bell rang that morning – signaling the end of his first class. He waited until Andromeda allowed their dismissal before he began shoving his books into his bag, slinging the strap over his shoulder and walking out of the classroom.

A couple of his classmates had already begun rushing out of the door in front of him so he was forced to squeeze himself into the line, inadvertently brushing against the approaching girl to his right. A half-muttered apology on his lips, Draco let out an irritated grunt and moved to the side – accidentally bumping into another person just behind him and forcing him to crash into her frame.

"Sorry…Excuse me—"

Draco looked up and found himself staring right into a pair of bright, emerald green eyes, flushing slightly when he belatedly realized that he had bumped into Harry Potter herself. The Gryffindor nodded curtly at his apology and grumbled one back before adjusting her glasses and squeezing past him, unknowingly rewarding Draco with a brief whiff of her scent as she walked by.

He flushed at this but shook the thought away and forced himself through the exit after her, making sure he was ten steps behind her as they made their way to their next class that morning.

_Great…I have my next class with Potter too? This should be loads of fun. _

Sighing, Draco shook his head again and was just about to walk into the Transfiguration classroom after her when a hand out of nowhere suddenly reached out and grabbed his collar from behind – causing him to meep in fear when he was dragged backwards and shoved into a deserted corridor. Kicking wildly and struggling against the person behind him, Draco eventually stiffened and winced in pain as he was flung against the opposite wall – looking up to a wand pointed at his chest.

"Malfoy. We have to talk."

As soon as he recognized the gruff voice that had spoken and the ugly, sneering face in front of him, Draco clenched his hands tightly into fists and let out a derisive sneer of his own.

"Goyle…What the fuck do you want? Can't you see I have a class in five minutes?"

Goyle's only response was to sneer wider at him and shake his head, holding his wand up higher so that it was pressing painfully against Draco's chest. He chuckled and grinned in response.

"I'm still watching you, Malfoy…And I know what you've been up to." He didn't bother waiting for Draco to respond as he raised a fist and slammed it right into the blonde's stomach, causing Draco to wince instantly and keel over backwards in pain as he attempted to move away from him.

"Goyle, _stop—"_

Goyle's eyes hardened and he laughed maliciously at him, shaking his head at him in warning.

"What the bloody hell are you still waiting for, Malfoy? It's been _weeks_ since Potter's been changed, why are you _still _stalling? Are you honestly testing Lady Bellatrix' patience? Huh?!"

Draco paled instantly at his words and cowered away again, raising his hands up over himself in defense when it looked as though Goyle was going to aim another heavy punch at him once more.

"N—no, wait! Stop…I—I'm not stalling! I—I'm just…I'm waiting for the right time—"

Goyle shoved him hard a couple more steps, slashing his wand through the air in impatience.

"You're _pathetic, _Malfoy! You're such a pathetic little wimp! Knowing you, you'd probably screw this assignment up again like last time! Why _YOU _got the mark, I'll never know." Goyle's voice sounded bitter as he glared at him, his eyes flashing like steel daggers in the darkness of the corridor.

Draco shook his head furiously and backed away even more in apprehension.

"J—just give me a little more time—"

"Now if it had been _ME _assigned the task, I probably would have done it _AGES _ago! It's not even all that difficult! Maybe I can convince Lady Bellatrix to let _ME _do the task when you fail—"

Strangely, Goyle's words instantly caused a fire to erupt in Draco's eyes and he involuntarily snapped, his voice raising several levels in loudness as he gave Goyle one of his dangerous glares.

"_NO!! I SAID I GOT IT, OKAY?! I CAN HANDLE IT, GOYLE! _She's _MY _responsibility! Not yours!"

Draco heard the strange possessiveness in his voice but he chose to ignore it, shaking even more in anger when Goyle responded to his threat by sneering wider and laughing in open mockery.

Shaking his head at Draco's infuriated expression, he ignored the blonde's narrowed gray eyes and slowly began to back away, chuckling and lazily placing his wand back into the pocket of his robes.

"Well then…You'd better make sure you do it _soon, _Malfoy…Because if _not…_I'll be sure to tell your Auntie…And from that, you'll have to kiss dear old Mummy and Daddy goodbye…" He let out in a soft, dangerous hiss – the implication of his words causing Draco to pale again and nod back weakly.

"I—I will…I—I'll…get the job done…I—I swear…"

Goyle's eyes glinted malevolently as he smirked at him and began to turn away.

"See that you do…Oh fearless leader."

Chuckling under his breath, Goyle began to walk away – his hulking form stiff as he disappeared around the corner and began to head off to his classes. As soon as the larger Slytherin had left and Draco found himself completely alone in the dark, deserted corridor once more, he let out the breath he had been holding and eventually collapsed backwards against the wall again – his entire frame suddenly heavy with exhaustion as he cringed and allowed his bag to drop noisily to the floor.

He stared at the opposite wall for a long, tense moment – his gray eyes blurring with tears.

_What now…? What am I going to do now…? I can't…I can't do this…I can't…_

With that final, disturbing thought lingering in his mind, Draco finally gave in and allowed himself to slide down the cold wall behind him until he eventually ended up on the floor. He hugged his trembling legs to his chest and buried his pale face into the folded arms he had on his knees.

Only when he felt the harsh, violent sobs wracking his body did Draco realize he was crying.

* * *

**A/N: **I'd just like to clarify a few things. First – despite what Harry thinks about her not intending to stay as a girl and trying to find a way to change back, she _WILL _remain a girl as there is_ NO_ way to change back. Also…I did not make Ginny to be bad here. I really _DO _think that her reaction was valid – _ANY _girl would feel awkward should her boyfriend suddenly change into a woman overnight. :D

Also, **the non-con scene will be in the next chapter** but you should all know that it will be only be **ATTEMPTED NON-CON.** I have decided not to push through with the real thing. :D

**Next Chapter: **Andromeda has a meaningful talk with Draco, Draco 'tries' to do his task

You guys want more? You know the drill. **LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! :D**HaHa Ron Ron


	7. All Alone

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books pregnancy and **VERY dark and mature themes****. **Attempted non-con.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took AGES to post…You probably all want to wring my neck. Haha. x_X I was really busy with a lot of things lately. I'm working _AND _studying at the same time these days so you can imagine how much free time I have to write now. Anyway I won't delay anymore. My only warning for this chapter is that the **ATTEMPTED NON-CON **scene is in here. It's not as horrible as you all think it is but I have marked it for those who want to skip it either way. Other than that, enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 7 – All Alone**

Draco had just finished his last class for that afternoon, when a soft, female voice suddenly spoke up behind him, causing him to turn around in mild surprise. He blinked and stared blankly at the serene face of his Aunt Andromeda walking up behind him, Teddy Lupin balanced in her arms.

At the sight of him, the young metamorphagus' face lit up and he waved happily at the Malfoy Heir, unwittingly causing Draco's lips to quirk upwards into a small, reluctant smile. Ignoring the concerned look Andromeda was giving him, Draco walked up to them and took Teddy into his arms.

"Hey squirt…How have you been? You're looking a lot bigger than the last time I've seen you." He commented lightly as he set his bag down and tossed Teddy several times into the air, causing the toddler to giggle again and squeal happily before he gurgled and stuck his thumb into his mouth.

Andromeda couldn't help chuckling at the sight but soon took Teddy into her arms again, leveling her nephew with a calm but worried look. "Draco…If I may have a private word with you in my office…There's something I would like to discuss with you. Can you spare the time?" She asked gently, watching as Draco's eyes seemed to darken at her words but he nodded cautiously at her.

"I have assignments and errands to accomplish this afternoon, Aunt Andromeda. But I'm more than certain that whatever it is you have to say, you can say it _here. _What's on your mind?" He asked her firmly but politely, taking great care to speak with respect lest he insult her with his bluntness.

Fortunately, Andromeda seemed to understand Draco's reaction perfectly and sighed again – adjusting Teddy more carefully into her arms before she took a deep breath and spoke again. "Very well then, Draco…If we must speak in such a public place, I will be frank with you." She took a step closer toward him and glanced around to make sure that no one was listening before continuing.

"I'm…Well… Shall we say that I have been rather worried about you these past few days." She began uncertainly, watching as Draco's eyes slowly hardened at her words. He looked as though he was going to protest but she continued anyway, shaking her head when he tried to speak.

"_BEFORE _you say anything, I'd just like to ask you upfront, darling…Is there…_anything_ you want to tell me?" She peered down closely at him, her eyebrows fusing together in concern.

"Anything at all…?"

_If only I could tell you Aunt Andromeda…_Draco thought silently to himself as he stared at her concerned face, steeling his expression into one of nonchalance before waving her question away. She looked even more worried at his blank expression and sighed when he didn't say anything.

"Draco, _please…_I am your Aunt and your mother entrusted me to take care of you while you were at Hogwarts…At least until everything's settled regarding their trials in the ministry. Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything…?" She asked again in a softer voice, reaching a hand and gently but firmly placing it over Draco's shoulder. He would have moved away at the action but Teddy followed his grandmother's words with a happy giggle and clap, nodding his head at her words.

"_Goo!"_

Draco's lips twitched slightly upwards in mild amusement again but his eyes spoke otherwise as he looked up and stared at Andromeda's face in cold silence. "I'm…I'mfine, Aunt Andromeda…I realize I may have seemed distant these past couple of days…But I suppose I'm just tired. From everything that's happened…And all my additional responsibilities this year…" He told her in a monotone voice, holding back another flinch when Andromeda followed this up with another question.

"Have the other Slytherins been giving you a hard time, darling…?"

Clenching his fists, Draco gritted his teeth in frustration and turned away from her.

"I'm _fine, _Aunt Andromeda. Just leave it—"

"Because if they are, sweetheart, just tell me and I shall speak with the Headmistress about it. I see them and hear them sometimes and I notice that you don't seem to hang out with them so—"

Draco's eyes suddenly flared in anger and he finally snapped at her, whipping his head around so that he could glare at her for her worried queries. "I said I'm _FINE! _Just leave me alone, Aunt Andromeda! You don't know anything anyway! So don't pretend to know that you do and _CERTAINLY _don't pretend to think you can help me with my problems because you _CAN'T! _No one can! Alright?!" He raged, his angry voice echoing through the silent hallways and causing Teddy to flinch in fear.

At the sight of Draco's angry expression and the way Andromeda had backed away a step form the blonde Slytherin, Teddy suddenly began to whimper and his eyes began to fill with tears. He blinked striking violet eyes up at Andromeda for a couple of seconds before he buried his face into his hands and promptly dissolved into tears, causing Draco to sigh again and wipe his forehead in defeat.

When Teddy's shrill cries began to fill the hallways, Draco looked up again and offered Andromeda an apologetic look – to which his Aunt responded to with a disapproving one of her own. She tutted once, shook her head and adjusted Teddy in her arms again, patting the young baby's back comfortingly as she began to speak again. She had lowered her voice into a soft but pointed whisper.

"Whatever this problem is, Draco…I see it clearly in your behavior and your actions…You've certainly changed a lot from the fine, charismatic, young man I've seen growing up all these years." She paused and noted the way Draco's eyes began to dim again at the implication of her words.

His eyes dropped down to the floor but she continued to speak, noting the slump in his stance.

"I see you sleepy during your classes…Your teachers tell me you've been…_dispirited…distant… _Often alone in a corner somewhere…Without the company of your friends…This behavior has been milling about with you since sixth year, Draco. Are you _sure_ nothing's wrong…?" She raised a hand, placed it hesitantly onto his left shoulder and gave him a firm but gentle squeeze of comfort.

"You were such a sweet little baby then, you know…? Why…I remember the days when your mother would bring you over to the house and I'd spend the day taking care of you…And you'd run all of the most interestingly amusing questions by me about practically anything you could think of…"

In spite of himself, one corner of Draco's lips lifted slightly at the memory but he turned his face away so that Andromeda wouldn't see his reaction. She continued to speak anyway and laughed softly to herself, her voice trailing off as she began to tickle Teddy affectionately in her arms.

"You were _such _an adorable child, Draco…Always so full of life and sweet…There wasn't a single _second _that Cissy was not talking about you, you know…You're her and Lucius' pride and joy." Andromeda's voice lowered slightly as she looked back at him, her eyes dimming with regret and pain.

"I realize…things have become very difficult for you lately with your parents held for trial—"

The smile on Draco's face disappeared immediately and was replaced by a harsh sneer.

"—with your father and your mother being held for trial in Azkaban and all that but I'm _worried, _darling…And I just don't want to see you doing this to yourself. You're still so young. You have other things to think about…School…Books…And learning…And friendship and…_love_ even…You don't have to keep doing this to yourself. The war is over now, Draco and you have a chance to—"

The rest of Andromeda's concerned voice ended up as a soft gasp of surprise when Draco suddenly flinched and shoved her hand away from him, his eyes flashing dangerously as he took several steps back from her form. Teddy's eyes widened fearfully again at the young Malfoy heir's reaction but Draco ignored him and glared up at Andromeda in silence, silent anger blazing in his eyes.

"I said I'm _FINE, _damn it! I'm _FINE, _and I don't _NEED _your help! I don't need _ANYBODY'S _help! I didn't then and I certainly don't _NOW, _okay?! So just _BUGGER OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" _He shouted furiously at her, his loud, angry voice echoing harshly through the silent halls around them.

Andromeda blinked several times and looked genuinely taken back by Draco's hostile reaction but he didn't wait for her to say anything else. Giving her one last angry sneer and slinging his bag back up onto his shoulder, Draco clenched his fists, spun around and began stalking off towards the opposite direction. When after a couple of steps, he heard her calling his name again in concern, Draco stiffened but forced himself to keep on walking, his gray eyes blurring with helpless tears.

_You can't help me…No one can help me. _

A couple of tears began sliding down from Draco's glistening silver eyes and rolling down his cheeks but still he forced himself to keep on walking, his own harsh voice mocking him inside his head.

_You're all alone, Malfoy…Like always…You'll always be alone._

Draco clenched his eyes shut and took in a shaky breath, listening intently to the sound of his heavy footsteps amidst the eerie, deafening silence that surrounded him. As walked, he heard that same word echoing in his head over and over again in a loud, mocking whisper of his own voice.

_All alone._

* * *

A soft gasp escaped Harry's lips as her eyes snapped open and she bolted up from the hospital bed, her hand automatically going to snatch her wand from the bedside table.

_"Lumos."_

Her eyes narrowed and she scourged her surroundings carefully, her fingers tightening around her wand as she noted the empty hospital room and the soft breeze blowing through the open window. She stared at the window curtains for several seconds, watching as the soft wind blew the delicate lacy fabric up into a somewhat graceful dance. The sight gave her such a strange, eerie feeling.

When after several more moments of staring at this, Harry finally shook her head at herself and sighed, placing her wand back onto the table and pulling the blankets up higher on her body.

She eventually sighed in exasperation and tugged them back off moments later.

_Ugh…Who left the bloody window open anyway? It's too damn cold._ She thought irritably to herself, rubbing her hands unconsciously over her arms as she got up from her bed and walked over to the open window. After ascertaining that she had locked it shut, she sighed again and began to walk back over to her bed, shivering just as she tucked herself back underneath the blankets.

She didn't fall asleep again immediately, however, and soon found herself staring up at the ceiling of the hospital room instead, her eyes completely blank as her thoughts began to wander off.

_Hmm…I wonder how Ginny's doing…She hasn't made any attempt to see me in awhile…_ Harry's face unknowingly molded into a scowl as she thought about this, her eyes glinting in anger. _She's probably too busy with that stupid Hufflepuff she's always with…Just a perfect opportunity for the jerk too…He's just like a damn vulture ready to swoop in and grab her while he still can—WHAT—_

Harry stiffened immediately and she broke off her own trail of thoughts when a soft scuffling sound to her right suddenly drew her attention, causing her eyes to narrow immediately in suspicion.

_Who…Who was that…?_

Keeping her form completely still and silent, she slowly averted her gaze to the direction of the sound and looked around carefully, noting with a definite hint of nervousness that there was definitely someone _else _in the room with her. Swallowing the lump in her throat and trying her best not to show the nervousness she felt in her voice, she tried to reach for her wand and speak up at the same time.

"Hello…? I—is anybody there…? M—Madam Pomfrey…? Is that you…?" She asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper as she lifted a small hand and very began to reach for her wand again.

There was no worded response to her question but Harry heard another definite scuffling sound nearby – followed by what sounded like the sole of a shoe squeaking against the floor tiles. Undaunted, Harry finally managed to grab her wand anyway and held it tightly within her fingers, her eyes flicking back and forth around the room in caution as she tried to find the source of the sounds.

"Wh—who's there? Anybody? Is there anybody out there?!"

Harry cursed herself silently in her head when she heard the trembling in her own voice but she forced herself to continue speaking anyway, her eyes wide and panicked as she searched around.

"Please show yourself! This isn't funny, you know! It's really late!" She warned irritably, guiding her wand around the room again when she was answered by another round of silence. She didn't bother saying anything else as she guided her wand towards the entrance, using the small beam of light to squint into the darkness in an attempt to make out any nearby person or figure.

"_Hello?! _Madam Pomfrey…? Ron…? Hermione?" Harry asked out loud again, her voice growing softer with each passing second that only silence seemed to respond to her repeated queries. When after several more seconds of nobody answering her, she finally sighed and shook her head at herself, setting her wand back down onto her lap as she looked away and fell back down onto the mattress.

_I must be out of my mind…I'm beginning to act paranoid…There's nothing there, Harry._ She told herself firmly with a shaky laugh, raising a hand up to wipe the sweat beads off her brow.

Taking another deep inhale of breath, she let out a nervous laugh and placed her wand back onto the bedside table – followed quickly by her glasses. After taking a long sip from the glass of water by her bed, she wiped at her forehead again and leaned back down against her bed pillows.

_Stop it, Harry…Just…Stop it…You're beginning to act paranoid again. Voldemort's dead…There's nothing left to hunt you down now…No one left to hurt—WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT—?!_

A loud and _definite _crash of a nearby table against the wall broke right through Harry's calm train of thoughts and she immediately tensed up in her seat again in panic but it was much too late.

* * *

***START OF ATTEMPTED NON-CON SCENE***

Just as she had opened her mouth to shout for someone and reached towards the table for her wand again, a large and pale hand out of nowhere suddenly shot out and clamped itself roughly over her mouth – muffling the terrified, angry scream that came tearing right out from her throat. As this happened, the dark, cloaked figure of a tall man suddenly came into full view and he began to swoop down on her, his face and features obscured completely by the large cloak covering his frame.

"Mmmmmph!"

_NO! NO…NOT LIKE THIS! NO! WHAT IS THIS?!_

Harry's eyes widened in horror and she began to struggle harder against her captor's hold on her arms in growing alarm, her long legs kicking helplessly at him from underneath the blankets.

_NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NO, NO! SOMEONE HELP ME! _

She realized her thoughts were useless and she tried to scream them out instead but her captor's grip over her mouth only tightened even more in warning, causing her to wince in pain when he used that advantage and shoved her to lie back down onto the bed with a low, frustrated growl.

"Shhh…Shut up! Shut up, I said! _ATRA LUMINUS!" _

At his fierce hiss, Harry's struggling ceased immediately and her body froze in mid-action.

Her eyes grew wide with utter helplessness when she noticed that her vision – as well as her pupils, had dimmed and had gone completely _black _as night. Still unable to move from the shock of everything, she blinked her eyes rapidly and tried to squint up into the ceiling again, a sharp, muffled gasp escaping her lips when she realized in belated horror the full effect from her attacker's spell.

He had blinded her – she couldn't see a single thing.

"N—no! P—please, don't! Please…_STOP! _Wh—what are you doing?! Who are you?! Don't—" The words issued from her lips and resounded in her head but they ended up muffled, gasping wheezes instead – her voice muffled thoroughly by the strong hand covering her mouth.

Undaunted, Harry clenched her hands into fists and began to strengthen her struggles with renewed vigor – her legs kicking and thrashing wildly as she felt the cloaked figure beginning to push her down onto the bed again. It was only when he began to pin her arms down with his strength and eventually began to position himself over her small body that Harry finally realized the man's intentions and her muffled screaming began to strengthen full force – heighten with desperate fear.

_OH GOD…OH GOD, NO, NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I WILL NOT BE RAPED AS A GIRL! NO, PLEASE GOD NO!! RON!!! HERMIONE!! HELP ME!!! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE! ANYONE!_

A choked-up sob escaped her lips but Harry barely heard it, her vision beginning to blur with terrified tears when she felt her captor beginning to bind and tie her struggling arms to the bedposts. Within a couple more seconds, he had her bound completely and he began positioning himself on top of her body again, eventually causing Harry to stiffen when she felt his free hand sliding up her shirt.

"_Shhhh…This doesn't have to hurt…Nobody has to get hurt…" _

She gasped again at the sound of the smooth, yet strangely comforting voice that had spoken but soon enough, before she had any time to ponder on why it had sounded so familiar, she heard her captor whispering softly again. The single word he had spoken, however, made her tremble in horror.

"_Silencio."_

* * *

_What the fuck am I doing?! _

Draco's eyes were glistening with unshed tears as he found himself staring into the beautiful pair of emerald green eyes blinking back up helplessly at him that night– the bright green orbs filled with such a swirling mixture of fear, pleading and brokenness that it hurt him to just look at them. Swallowing the painful lump that had formed in his throat, he tried to look away from them again as he repositioned himself over her bound figure on the bed, his movements slightly awkward as he fumbled his hands into her shirt and pressed his soft palm gently against her soft, heated skin.

"_Shhhh…This doesn't have to hurt…Nobody has to get hurt…" _

Unfortunately, Harry only stiffened even more at his unfamiliar touch and turned her face away from him again, her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to keep her tears from falling. Her entire body was quivering as she tried to twist herself out from under him. Sadly, her efforts were in vain as the only thing she managed to accomplish was to chafe her wrists even more by trying to yank herself free from the tight ropes that Draco had used to bind her arms together right above her head.

"_P—please…P—please don't…Please…I—I'm not a girl… Don't do this…P—please—"_

Draco's fingers were shaking as he traced them over her soft cheek in silent admiration, his eyes unknowingly softening as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers in comfort.

_"Shhh……Be still and I promise this doesn't have to hurt…Okay…?" _

His voice was gentle as he shushed her but still his heart constricted painfully when he saw the genuine flickering in Harry's eyes – followed by a muffled sob escaping her lips just before she finally turned her gaze away and wrenched her eyes shut, a single tear rolling down her pale cheek.

For a moment, Draco could do nothing else but stare at her and watch her in avid silence.

_She's…God…She's so…beautiful…_ He thought dazedly to himself in silent awe, his gaze lingering over her tear-drenched lashes, the soft, gently formed lips – all the way to the familiar lightning bolt shaped scar that adorned her forehead. His eyebrows meeting in thought, Draco traced the scar reverently, wondering how he was ever going to forgive himself for what he was about to do.

_"P—please…Please don't…P—please—" _

Her voice broke somewhere at the end of her pleading whispers and she began trembling violently, her entire body stiffening underneath his form. Draco clenched his hands tightly again and positioned himself over her, bringing one of his hands up to fumble with the buttons on her shirt.

"_N—No, please don't—p—please don't do this…p—please…"_

Draco barely had any time to react before he found himself nearly thrown off her when she began struggling violently underneath him, her movements surprisingly strong and jerky. Her hands remained tied to the bedposts but her movements began to strengthen full force. Draco grunted and repositioned himself on top of her, grabbing his wand again and pointing it over her struggling form.

_"Petrificus Totalus."_

* * *

_ Oh god, no! No…PLEASE NO! NO! _Harry's eyes widened even more when she felt her entire body stiffen from his spell, her actions ceasing and her whole form becoming limp and lifeless. She listened carefully, completely helpless, as her attacker grunted again and repositioned himself over her body, his hands beginning to slither down her body from her waist to the inner part of her legs.

_No…No…Don't do that, No! _Her body jerked with an involuntary sob but still his hand continued to move down her form, stopping as they reached her knees and slowly parting her legs.

Harry's green eyes began to fill with tears of helpless panic and horror.

_No…No…This isn't happening…This has to be a nightmare! Wake up, Harry! Wake up!_

* * *

Draco was unable to look away as he slowly slipped one hand from underneath her shirt to her legs. He let his fingers trail gently along the slender shape of her legs before stopping uncertainly just as he reached the inner skin of her thigh, looking up and checking to look at her horrified reaction.

Harry's were blinking rapidly with furious tears and her features were creased into a grimace of anticipation. Her entire frame was shivering violently and was wracked with sobs, causing Draco's chest to squeeze painfully as he swallowed the lump in his throat and told himself to continue.

His fingers were shaking as he forced the top of her pajamas open, purposely choosing to drown out the sounds of her increased sobbing as he threw the discarded garment to the floor and moved his hands down to start yanking at her pants. A single bead of sweat began to cascade down the side of his face but still he continued, wincing as he tossed her pajama bottoms to the floor as well.

After making sure that all the lights in the room were extinguished and that the curtains around her bed were fully closed again, Draco turned back and finally allowed himself to inspect the frail figure underneath him. The shivering Gryffindor could do nothing else but stare up blindly at him, her green eyes wide with fear and her several tears cascading continuously down her pale cheeks.

Her entire female body was bared out for his eyes on that bed – showing him agonizing glimpses of her softly-formed curves, ample breasts and long, smooth legs. Tresses of long black hair lay scattered all over the white covers of her pillows while several stray strands fell over her face, plastered heavily to her forehead from her tears and the sweat that had formed above her brow.

Swallowing another dry lump that began to form in his throat, Draco flicked his eyes down again and very slowly slipped his shaking hand into her bra until he was cupping her left breast. His sharp intake of breath was short-lived when he felt her stiffen even more but he continued, leaning down until his lips were only inches from the patch of bare skin just below her collarbone. Then, closing his eyes and trying to control his raging hormones, Draco leaned down and began to trace a soft, gentle patch of kisses along her skin – stopping just as his lips reached the top of her breasts.

Pausing only for a short moment so he could take in some air, Draco allowed himself to continue, moving his hands downward again from her breasts until his fingertips were lingering just above the waistband of her underwear. Before he lost his nerve again, he took a shaky breath and slipped his fingers inside, tugging the garment gently until it began sliding down her slender hips.

Harry seemed at the verge of hyperventilating at this point and when he finally heard her sharp breaths breaking out into heartbreaking sobbing again, Draco's eyes suddenly snapped open and he stopped – stilling his hands completely just as her underwear had begun to slip down her legs.

Unable to keep himself from looking at her, Draco's eyes finally softened and he detached his lips away from her skin again, glancing back up and noting the helpless pleading on her beautiful face. Harry's face had gone completely white as a ghost's. Aside from the underwear she still had on, nothing else was covering her small frame and she was shivering violently amidst the cold night air.

_Oh good god…She's…She's scared to death…She's terrified of me…What am I doing…?! What the bloody hell am I doing, I can't do this! _Draco finally realized upon studying her face.

_I can't do this…I can't…H—how…?_ Swallowing the painful lump in his throat, he tried to ignore the tears of helpless confusion welling up in his eyes. Just as he was about to climb off her small form and spell her clothes back on, something stirred in the back of his mind and he leaned down towards her face again, raising a hand and letting it cup gently around her soft, tear-streaked cheek.

Draco's soft voice shook as he spoke but his whisper rang clearly amidst the heavy silence.

_"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"_

* * *

_"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"_

The voice sounded distinctly familiar and normally, Harry would have been more concerned with trying to figure out who it belonged to but something else had attracted her attention about her captor. Not only was his voice shaking but he was stuttering with barely concealed sobs of his own.

_"I—I don't want to hurt you…I didn't want to do this…I didn't have a choice…"_

Her captor was…_crying._

_"I'm s—so sorry…"_

For the life of her, she couldn't see anything but blackness with her vision but as she felt one of his tears fall down onto her face just seconds before a pair of soft, warm lips descended upon her own, Harry couldn't help but close her eyes anyway. Her heart began pounding painfully against her chest but still she was unable to do anything, her body still bound completely by his petrificus curse.

_A—am I dreaming…? I—is this..real…? _

As though he had heard her thoughts, the spell on her body was lifted and her arms were untied, allowing Harry to move her hands. To her surprise, however, instead of pushing him away as she intended, her arms automatically linked themselves around her captor's neck instead and she clung to him, trembling in both fear and confusion as her hands wrapped slowly around his shoulders.

_This…It's…A dream…This is a dream…Isn't it…? What is this—?_

Unable to understand _what _exactly was happening, her lips began to move hesitantly against his into an awkward, tentative kiss, stopping only when she felt him stiffen in mild surprise. Then, as quickly as it had happened, the hesitation in him was gone and he deepened the kiss instead – unwittingly letting out a soft sound that sounded suspiciously like a moan laced with bitter longing.

The sound in itself, however, was enough to snap Harry back to her senses.

_What…What am I doing…?! He's a man! Stop it, Harry! That's…disgusting! STOP IT!_

The words reverberated over and over again in her head until Harry finally stiffened and pulled away, blinking up rapidly as she tried to make out the face of her captor. To her dismay, the blinding curse on her had not yet been lifted and she found herself staring into nothing but darkness again.

"Who…Wh—who—?"

* * *

Taken back by her question and his mind still reeling from the fact that he had just shared the most erotic kiss of his life with his formerly male rival, Draco found himself unable to speak – only gaping stupidly at her in disbelief. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his lips were beginning to turn a little red from the kiss they had shared but still he couldn't think of anything rational to say.

For a long moment, he stared blankly at her – his eyes flicking every now and then to her slightly parted lips in a mixture of stunned horror, disgust and shocked realization all at once.

He had kissed only one other girl before and that was Pansy Parkinson but the short experience was completely _incomparable_ to this. The kiss he had shared with Pansy had been quick and had left him feeling warm and fuzzy but that was about it. He barely remembered it at all, actually.

_This, however, was…Definitely something else._ "

Kissing Potter left him…_hot_ and _wanting_. And much worse…It made him want to kiss her again.

Draco's cheeks began to redden and he was suddenly overcome with a wave of nausea.

_It's Potter, damn it! It's Harry bloody Potter! Why the hell did you kiss her anyway?! You idiot!_

Draco mentally screamed at himself and involuntarily glanced at Harry's blind eyes again, his cheeks darkening when he realized that he was _definitely _attracted to her in a very dangerous way.

In fact, that kiss proved one thing…He wanted Harry Potter. And he wanted her badly.

_NO! No, no, NO! Potter is a GUY, damn it! A GUY, Malfoy! A GUY! YOU ARE NOT QUEER!_

Draco was horrified at the direction his thoughts were taking and he began to shift himself off of her again, shaking his head furiously as he tried to drown out the conflicting voices in his head.

"Oh—oh god…I—I'm sorry…I—I didn't—This can't…I can't—"

His voice broke and before Harry could ask him anything else, he was off of her in a flash – his footsteps heavy and panicked as he made to rush out of the hospital room. The last thing she managed to hear from him was Draco's voice again as he raised his wand and stammered the counter spell to her blindness. Before he left, he looked at her one last time and let out one last, shaky spell.

"_Somnus_…"

With that, the only sound heard echoing in the room was the loud 'bang' of the door slamming shut just seconds before Harry's eyes drooped and she fell back instantly into a heavily-induced sleep.

***END OF ATTEMPTED NON-CON SCENE***

* * *

"No!"

Harry's eyes snapped open and a sharp gasp escaped her lips as she bolted up from her bed the next morning, her muscles tensing instantly as she snatched her wand up from the nearby table. Her pupils were still slightly dilated as she swung her wand around the room blindly in panic, her fingers shaking as she tried to peer around the bright lights that seemed to be surrounding her form.

"Harry…? Harry, are you okay…?"

Recognizing the soft voice that had spoken to be Hermione's, Harry allowed her vision to settle in for a few seconds before she finally lowered her wand and looked up into Ron and Hermione's worried expressions. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she inadvertently began to take a deep breath.

"Mate…Are you okay…?" Ron asked cautiously as he took one look at her heavily panting form and offered her the glass of water in his hand. He watched as Harry took it shakily from him and took a long, satisfying sip before setting it back down and wiping the sweat that had formed on her brow.

Swallowing again, she took another deep breath before allowing herself to lean back against the pillows of her hospital bed. "Yeah…I think so…What time is it? What happened?" She asked in confusion, blinking up again and finally noticing the presence of her two best friends for the first time.

Ron and Hermione met each other's worried glances before looking at her again, the latter of which standing up so she could help fluff up the pillows nestled behind Harry's back.

"Nothing's happened, Harry…It's Saturday today, remember? Ron and I came here early so we could be here when you woke up. McGonagall told us to help accompany you to Hogsmeade today…You know…To sort of…Ease your mind about everything that's happened lately."

Harry stared at her in genuine disbelief and confusion, her green eyes clouding with uncertainty. "B—but…What about…that guy? That guy who was in here last night…? I saw him, he…He was…He was there and he tried to—" She cut herself off when she looked up and observed the brightly-lit room around them again, noticing that save for them, the hospital wing was empty.

Ron looked concerned at her words and he sat up so he could look at her expression.

"What guy…? What are you on about, Harry…? Was someone here with you, last night? Did someone try to make fun of you again, tell me who he is! I'll pound him into pieces, I tell you! Who—" Harry cut the rest of Ron's angry tirade off by a weak shake of her head, offering him a forced smile.

"N—no, Ron…That wasn't what I meant at all…I just…I thought I—" She stopped herself from saying anything else and looked up into Ron and Hermione's faces again, noting the genuine concern and worry on their faces. She stared at them for a long minute, unsure of what she could say.

_As if Voldemort didn't destroy me enough! If I let them know I'm beginning to have dreams again, people will begin to think I really AM as psychologically disturbed as Skeeter says! Perhaps even more to have nightmares about being raped as a goddamn woman! What the hell, Potter?! _Harry heard the thoughts running through her mind over and over again and she clenched her jaw tightly in growing anger – furious because she was beginning to believe that people were right about her.

Maybe the war and all those deaths around her really _did _mess her mind up.

Maybe she really _was _mentally depraved.

"Uhm…I…I just…I h—had a…nightmare that I…I…"

_What do I tell them…?! That I dreamt I was being raped as a girl?! Have I honestly sunk that low now?! How the bloody hell do you think they'd react to something like that?! _Harry mentally mocked herself in frustration, swallowing the dryness forming in her throat again when she realized how embarrassing that would have sounded – and how it would have made them smother her more.

If anything, her suspicions were proven correct when she saw Ron's eyes darkening in question again. Her redheaded best friend looked just about on the verge of exploding at her to tell him what she meant and before he did, Harry spoke up again, directing her attention to Hermione.

"I—it was probably nothing, I—I just…I thought I was being—" Harry let her voice trail off and she forced out another empty laugh again, shaking her head and pushing back her long hair from her face. "A—anyway, it was nothing you guys…It was just a nightmare…I promise…I'm fine…" She rushed out and when Hermione looked as though she was going to protest, Harry beat her to it again.

"A—anyway…What was that you guys were saying about going to Hogsmeade? I—I'm in the mood for a couple bottles of butterbeer today…" She said softly, offering both Gryffindors a smile when they continued to stare suspiciously at her in uncertainty. When Harry just met their gazes with a calm look, it was Ron who let up first and he sighed, shaking his head and allowing a small grin.

"Yeah…I could use a couple of butterbeers, myself. And then afterwards…Well…The Headmistress was thinking…Well…" Ron bit his lip and looked unsurely at Hermione for help. His girlfriend looked equally uncomfortable but nodded and continued the rest of Ron's sentence for him.

"Well…Headmistress McGonagall kind of…Asked me to accompany you today to help you find some appropriate garments…You know…Some that would be more…_conducive_ given your…Er…Uh—"

Harry instantly stiffened and her eyes narrowed at Hermione's implied words.

"—Temporary state of being? Is that what you mean?" She offered bluntly, narrowing her eyes even further as she glared at Hermione as though challenging the other girl to deny her words.

Hermione didn't have the courage nor the heart to do so and simply nodded weakly in agreement, reaching over and placing a hand over Harry's to give her fingers a soft squeeze.

"Exactly, Harry…That's what I meant…So how about it? Say, Ron and I wait for you in the Great Hall while you get dressed? Will twenty minutes be okay…?" She asked in a feigned cheerful tone of voice, reaching a hand over to help Harry up into a proper sitting position onto the bed.

Unable to think of anything to say, Harry just nodded weakly and sighed – watching as Ron and Hermione gave her one last encouraging smile before the couple walked out, hand-in-hand, towards the exit of the hospital room. As soon as they were gone, Harry finally winced as she forced herself out of bed, reaching over and wiping away the stray hairs that were covering her face.

The silence of the room was almost deafening and Harry cringed again as she forced herself to look up amidst the bright sunlight pouring in from the windows. Glancing briefly at the watch near her bed, she noted quickly that they had half an hour before the house-elves started serving breakfast. She sighed lazily at this, reaching around her so she could tie her long, black hair up into a ponytail.

_Who am I kidding…? Who the bloody hell do I talk to about a dream like that? Dumbledore's dead so it's not like I can talk to him anymore…Nor do I have any other family left to listen…I'm all alone now in all these sick nightmares… _Harry thought bitterly to herself as she began heading towards the bathroom, pausing only beside her closet so she could prepare her towel and the casual jeans and shirt she was going to wear for that day.

Just as she was about to make her way towards the bathroom again, the doors to the hospital room swing swung open once more – causing Harry to stiffen instantly and whirl around in immediate alertness. Her defenses, however, soon gave way to mild curiosity when she found herself staring at Professor Andromeda Tonks' slightly hesitant, otherwise friendly, encouraging face.

The older woman looked slightly apprehensive as she entered the room carefully, moving only so she could close the door softly behind her before she stopped again and offered Harry a small smile.

"Good morning, young Harry…I trust you've had a good rest last night…?" She asked gently, waiting patiently as Harry's eyes narrowed at her before the Gryffindor nodded slowly in response.

They stared at each other for a few awkward moments after that and when it looked as though the Gryffindor was not going to say anything else to her, Andromeda tried to talk again – clearing her throat and speaking up in a soft but gentle and comforting tone of voice.

"I don't mean to pry at all, Harry…I really don't…I just came here to ask you about your final decision regarding that matter we talked about the other day…? You know…About you volunteering at the hospital…? Is this…perhaps…something you could be interested in?" She asked lightly, waiting again as Harry blinked at her and seemed to ponder the question carefully in her head.

"Volunteering at the…hospital…?

Andromeda's eyes softened and she gave the young Gryffindor a weak nod.

"Yes, Harry…At St. Mungo's hospital…Remember? We'll be needing help tonight with checking in the slightly older patients into the hospital. Those that have lost their families and have no where else to go…It would be a really big help if you could help us out…What do you say? Do you have time?" She asked encouragingly, folding her hands behind her as she waited for Harry's response.

Harry stared blankly at her, blinking several times as though trying to process what she said.

"I uh…I'm…Well…Professor Andromeda…I'm a little busy…I—I'm not sure if—"

Andromeda sighed but shook her head and smiled gently at her again in understanding.

"It's quite alright, Harry…I understand where your coming from. I'll see you in class then…" Just as the Head of Slytherin turned to leave, Harry surprised herself when she spoke up again – her voice coming out loud and clear as it echoed in the room and made Andromeda stop in her tracks.

"P—Professor?"

At the slightly hesitant tone of Harry's voice, the older woman paused instantly but didn't turn around right away. She kept her form completely still as she waited for the rest of Harry's final response, noting that the young Gryffindor was trying her best to form the right sentence in her head.

"I…I'm not so sure if I can be a regular v—volunteer or anything…O—or if I c—can really help these people out i—in their lives at all…Since…After all, I'm not exactly the best role model myself—" Harry began uncertainly, scuffling her feet along the floor as she tried to think of what else to say.

Unknown to her, the corners of Andromeda's lips were beginning to lift into a small smile.

"I understand, Harry—"

"—o—or…Also…A—about orphaned children…I—I'm not so sure if I'm the best kind of person to deal with them…After all…I—I've never really had a mother or father so I w—wouldn't really know the best way to comfort them…" Harry let her voice trail off again and she shoved her hands into her pockets, biting her lip several times as she wracked her mind for what else she wanted to say to her.

"And…Well…I'm not…You see, I don't really know how to interact with these people…And—"

Andromeda finally turned around and met her eyes carefully, allowing the younger girl to see the definite fondness in her eyes. "I see…Well, I understand, Harry…If you don't want to go, then—"

"—_B—BUT—" _Harry took a deep shaky breath of air and finally lifted her green eyes back up, biting her lip as she managed to lock eyes with Andromeda's soft gaze across the room.

"—I—I want to try." She sighed and shook her head weakly, looking up and giving Andromeda a halfhearted and helpless shrug. "It'll at least remind me that…Well…I'm…Not… _Alone_ in all this…"

Andromeda stared at her for a long time in silence, her gentle gaze probing yet unwavering. Finally, she returned the young Gryffndor's hesitant look with a firm but otherwise expressionless nod.

"Very well, Harry…So I shall see you in the Headmistress' office tonight after dinner?"

Still unsure as to whether or not she made the right decision, Harry nodded reluctantly, biting her lip as she watched Andromeda give her one last nod of farewell before exiting the room. Once the door had clicked shut and she was alone in the silence once more, Harry finally let out the breath she had been holding and collapsed back onto the bed, sighing and burying her face into her hands.

_St. Mungo's, huh…?_

Harry sneered bitterly to herself and raised her face up from her hands again, glaring scornfully at the image of her reflection staring right back at her from the mirror across the room.

_Now THERE'S a place I never thought I'd return to…_

Letting out a derisive scoff, Harry shook her head and finally jumped back onto her feet, grabbing her clothes and towel from the bed and heading off to start the rest of her waiting day.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm…I wasn't all that satisfied with the way this chapter turned out but then again, that was probably because I was suffering from a long period of writer's block while writing it. Hopefully, the next chapter will come out sooner and will be easier to write for me so do keep a look out, mmkay?

**Next Chapter: **An encounter at Hogsmeade, Harry first session at St. Mungo's

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS!** I desperately need them to help me with my writer's block right now! T_T Until next time, Cheers!


	8. From the Outside

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books pregnancy and **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** Well at least this chapter took less time to post. I'm very sorry for slow pace but I'm trying to keep this story as realistic as I can. The story finally begins to pick up with his chapter so I hope you all like it! I suppose this represents the turning point in the story. Enjoy the chapter everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 8 – From the Outside**

"Hey Potter! You want to come with us? We're going shopping for make-up!"

Pansy Parkinson's shrill voice rang clearly under the warm rays of the sun as Harry, Hermione and Ron were exiting Hogwarts Castle that same morning but the three Gryffindors ignored her and chose to head off towards the castle gates. As they passed her – as well as a whole horde of her girl friends near the entrance to the school, Pansy's sneer hardened and she spoke up even louder.

"What's the matter, Potter? Feeling a little down today? Your hair looks just like a bird's nest! Why, how will you ever catch the attention of any boys looking like that?! I'm offering you my help here!" She pretended to huff in indignation, causing more of her friends to burst out into loud giggles.

Sighing and pretending not to have heard the little comment, Harry just lowered her head and kept on walking, heeding Hermione's pointed look at her as they exited the grounds. Ron's jaw had clenched and his muscles had tightened after he had heard this but he too just kept on walking, trying desperately to keep himself from saying anything in response to Pansy's mocking comment.

Just before they made it to the path going to Hogsmeade, with Pansy and her friends' giggles still echoing loudly in their background, Ron finally scowled and turned to give Harry a pointed glare.

"She should talk…Maybe she should look into the mirror and check out her _OWN _bird's nest…Or better yet, maybe she should wonder about why _SHE _would ever get boys with her pug-face." He muttered under his breath and in spite of herself, Harry was unable to prevent a small smile from breaking out onto her face. She laughed quietly and shook her head in mild amazement.

"Well…Despite her looks, Malfoy used to date her…Maybe because she was the only girl who lacked just enough brain cells to be able to stomach sitting beside him while all that hot air came out of his mouth." She kidded weakly, causing both Ron and Hermione to chuckle softly in agreement.

Shaking her head and trying her best to give them a disapproving look. "Oh don't be mean, you two…Not every girl is lucky enough to be as beautiful as Cho or Fleur…We just make do with what we have." She directed more of her sentence to Ron as she spoke, causing her red-headed boyfriend to shrug helplessly to himself and reward her with a slightly sheepish smile.

"I only made fun of her because _MY _girlfriend is the most beautiful girl in the world." He cooed in a sugary sweet voice that made Hermione cringe in disgust. Harry couldn't help laughing at the expression on her face and shook her head as well, punching Ron lightly on his shoulder.

"Aw come on, Weasley! Is that honestly the best you can do? And here I thought that between the two of us, you had more… 'charm' with the ladies." She kidded again but Ron made a face at her just as they had finally turned into the village and began heading towards the Three Broomsticks.

"What are you talking about, Harry? Don't you remember that it was _YOU _who got us _BOTH _dates during the Yule Ball? Now _THAT _is something I'll never be able to live down." He grumbled and again, both Harry and Hermione laughed just as they turned again to enter into the small pub.

They paused for a minute and Ron held the door open for both Harry and Hermione before they walked in and settled themselves into one of the empty corner booths. As they sat down, a couple more Hogwarts students – several Slytherins and a group of Hufflepuffs – walked in and settled themselves around the other tables around them. At the sight of Harry, most of the students pointed at her and began whispering amongst themselves, their hushed voices causing Harry's jaw to clench.

Seeing her reaction to this, Hermione's eyes clouded over in concern and she reached a hand over the table to place it gently on top of Harry's. Harry's glare just darkened at this, however and she buried herself deeper into her seat to hide her face. "Great…It's just like first year all over again only this time it's worse. Now I have to stomach some seriously disturbed guys – _AND _a couple of drunken men – staring at different parts of my body." She drawled in a soft hiss, slamming her fist against the table and causing both her best friends to flinch at her angry tone of voice.

Ron laughed nervously and tried to cheer her up by shrugging and giving her a small grin.

"Well…Look at it on the bright side, Harry…At least you didn't end up looking like Pansy, right? I mean…Well—" He stopped abruptly when Harry cut him off again, her voice rising several levels and her eyes flashing furiously as she snapped her head and leveled Ron with a silent, mocking glare.

"Oh sure. I'm _INCREDIBLY _thankful that when I was turned into a _WOMAN, _I'm more attractive than Pansy Parkinson. Thank you very much, Ron for giving me _SOMETHING _to brighten up to despite the fact that I just lost my sense of identity, my girlfriend and my _SANITY _all in the span of a couple of weeks." She drawled again but this time, her voice was cold and hard.

Again, Ron flinched but chose to keep quiet instead. He raised his eyes up and met Hermione's briefly for a couple of seconds and as though an unspoken conversation had gone on between them, the couple looked away again and Hermione gestured for the waitress to take their order. When Harry ordered a butterbeer and nothing else, Hermione was forced to sigh and eventually speak up again.

"Harry, you have to eat something first…You've barely eaten in _DAYS_ and look at you…Well…Your body is really frail and weak. At least let me buy you a sandwich…Okay? Will you eat that?" When Harry didn't say anything, Hermione took that as a yes and nodded to the waitress again.

"We'll have three butterbeers and three sandwiches…For here…Thanks." She ordered politely and just as the waitress turned to leave, Ron shifted awkwardly in his seat and took a sip of water. After setting the glass back down, he cleared his throat and tried to speak up again.

"So…Uhm…Anyway…Uh, Harry…? The other Gryffindors and I were talking just the other day and…Well…They were asking me if – despite everything that's happened – you'd still be willing to take up the post of Quidditch captain this year. You know…Since the season's starting again and all—" He stopped and blinked in confusion when he noticed that Harry was no longer listening and instead, her eyes had narrowed and had automatically riveted to the entrance of the pub a couple of feet away.

Following her gaze, Ron looked up and instantly paled in dismay at the sight of Ginny and Hans walking in together, the soft sound of their laughter drifting away to their booth. Upon seeing them there, Hermione also stiffened in her seat and looked at Harry cautiously, biting her lip in worry.

Seeing the dark, angry glare seeping into those green eyes, Hermione tried to calm her down. "Harry, please don't get the wrong idea. I spoke to Ginny about him and she assured me that she and Hans were just _friends_ and that, like you asked her to, staying away from you would be the best—"

"Friends?!"

Hermione flinched at the sarcastic, drawling tone of Harry's mocking voice.

"What pair of _friends _likes to hold hands in public and stay together _that _close?!" She asked harshly, her eyes glinting even more when Hans grinned at Ginny and led her to sit at the opposite end of the pub. The pair didn't seem to realize the Gryffindor trio's presence and continued to chatter cheerfully to themselves, laughing every now and then as they beckoned the pub waitress over.

Noting his girlfriend's distress, Ron tried to answer Harry's question himself. "Mate, you're probably overreacting. Ginny's done nothing but cry these days over what's happened and if anything, she really misses you but—" Ron stopped again when Harry sneered and rose abruptly out of her seat.

"I need some air, you two…I'll be back. I'm just going to take a quick walk around the village. Excuse me…" She didn't bother waiting for the two to respond as she turned and quickly stalked towards the entrance. She made particularly sure to walk heavily so as to draw Ginny's attention to her and when the redhead finally looked up and saw her, Harry glared at her stricken expression for a long time right before shaking her head in disgust and pushing past the pub entrance doors.

She heard Hermione calling hesitantly after her but she didn't turn around – nor did she stop – but she just kept on walking. A couple more groups of students on their way to the Three Broomsticks stopped to stare at her but Harry ignored them and headed off towards the deeper part of the village.

Once the crowds of students began to thin out around her, she slipped behind one of the village houses and took her invisibility cloak out of her bag, slipping it over herself in slight haste.

_If only I could make myself disappear permanently…That seems to be the better option. _Harry thought bitterly to herself as she stepped out from behind the house again and continued on her way.

Truth be told, she hadn't a clue as to where she was headed and as her footsteps marked themselves heavily along the thick snow, she sighed and turned towards one of the benches positioned near the hills overlooking Hogwarts Castle. Only when she reached her destination, however, did she realize that one of the benches was already occupied and by none other than—

_Malfoy…_Harry thought silently to herself in disgust, holding back a sigh at the sight of the blonde Slytherin seated calmly on one of the benches several feet away from her. As she shook her head and reluctantly sat herself down onto the bench beside his, she couldn't help but notice the small, clean sketchbook he held in his hands – as well as the way his expression was surprisingly calm and peaceful as he looked up every now and then at Hogwarts before translating his view onto his drawing.

Slightly curious as to what exactly he was doing, Harry was unable to prevent herself from scooting closer along the bench to peer at his sketchbook. Unfortunately, the minute she did, however, the corner of her invisibility cloak had snagged on something and she cursed – realizing about half a second later that Draco had turned and most likely had seen a floating foot in mid-air.

She stayed completely still for a long moment, waiting for his reaction as his suspiciously narrowed eyes continued to search the bench she sat on. Then, as though in a mixture of realization, irritation and amusement, Draco finally shook his head and set his sketchbook down onto his lap.

The next words out of his mouth caused Harry to flush in surprise.

"You just…_never _learn…Do you, Potter…? Still after me with that blasted invisibility cloak…Did you not learn from the last time you did that? Or shall I recount the vivid tale for you?" His voice eventually ended up in a soft chuckle and he smirked at her, waiting for her to take the cloak off.

After a long awkward moment of deciding whether to reveal herself or to walk away from the humiliation, Harry surprised herself when she sighed and took the cloak off, revealing her flushed, slightly embarrassed face. If anything, Draco's smirk widened and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well…?"

Harry's flush intensified and she glared weakly at him before tearing her eyes away to stare at Hogwarts Castle instead. "I wasn't…I wasn't spying on you or anything, Malfoy. If that's what you were thinking. I was just…I needed time alone and I didn't want anybody seeing me." She told him, before cursing inwardly again a moment later for revealing such a personal thing to her enemy.

To her surprise again, Draco didn't take advantage of her admission like she expected and shrugged to himself instead, smirking weakly again before lowering his eyes back to his sketchbook.

"Yeah…Well that makes two of us then, huh Golden boy? Lucky for you that you even _have _an invisibility cloak. All I ever get these days is 'death-eater', 'killer' and 'die, Malfoy' and unfortunately, I don't have an invisibility cloak like you to get around them." He drawled sarcastically, failing to see the way Harry's eyes had softened slightly at his words and she began studying his features closely.

Aside from the mask of calm nonchalance on his face, the Slytherin's eyes looked completely strained and worn-out – almost as if he hadn't gotten a decent night's rest for a couple of days now and a dark set of eye bags adorned them underneath. His hair, which she had remembered he had let loose during their fifth and sixth year, was now gelled back again but more haphazardly than before and several strands fell into his eyes. His face took on a more mature countenance than she remembered and to confirm this, she looked into his eyes again and saw a hint of depression in there.

Unable to keep herself from answering him, she looked away from him but spoke again.

"The other students have really been giving you a hard time, Malfoy…And to be quite honest, I can't really blame them for acting the way they did. Especially the Hufflepuffs…They lost the most lives from the war. It was because of your leading the death eaters into the school that got so many of their housemates killed." She spoke quietly, unknowingly causing Draco to flinch in his seat.

His eyes hardened defensively at her words and he lowered them to his sketchbook again, refusing to let her see the genuine remorse in his eyes. "Was it _MY _fault that their house had the most number of muggleborns? I had no control over the actions of the death eaters, I was just—"

"A cowardly, pathetic little wimp. I know, Malfoy. I saw how you were during the war…I saw how you acted and the horrified look on your face while all those killings were going on. I didn't hate you, you know. I pitied you. You were pathetic and I felt sorry for the fact that you had no sense of self-respect or pride—" She responded coldly and her words caused a harsh fire to erupt in him.

His hands clenched into tight fists and he slammed them against the bench. "I didn't _NEED _your pity, Potter! I didn't need anything from you! I didn't need you to save me from that room when it was on fire, I didn't need you to save me from those Hufflepuffs, I don't need _ANYTHING _from you!"

Harry's eyes had widened slightly in surprise at his reaction but she stayed still on her seat, watching as Draco's face flushed darker and he leveled her with one of the strangest mix of emotions she had ever seen on his face – anger, helplessness, humiliation, and most of all – bitter torment.

"You have…_NO RIGHT _to judge me! Do you understand?! You have absolutely _NO RIGHT _to judge me based on my mistakes! _YOU, _of all people should know that there are things to consider that other people may not have seen when it comes to the war! I did what I did because I was _SCARED, _okay?! I was _SCARED_, and _ALONE, _and I didn't want my family to die like _YOURS!" _His voice shook near the end of his sentence and he broke off for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

When he continued, his voice was slightly softer but was reverberating with even more anger.

"None of you…_ESPECIALLY _you have any right to judge me for the person I became! None of you has the right to label me to be something just because _I _chose _MY _family's life over bravery! Over heroism and friendship and _GODDAMN _self-respect! So go ahead…Hate me for being the coward that I was… Hate me for being weak and pathetic…But don't you dare assume you know me, Potter…Because you _NEVER _did." He ended in a soft whisper and just as he gathered his things to leave, he couldn't help but voice out the last remaining thought in his head that he had kept unspoken for seven years.

"Besides… You were the one who turned down the chance to get to know me years ago, Potter…I suppose I just wasn't 'qualified' or 'brave' enough to be the 'great Harry Potter's' friend." He mocked loudly and before Harry had the chance to say anything else, he shot the speechless Gryffindor one last sneer. With that, he shot up and began heading back off towards the path leading to Hogwarts, leaving a slightly stunned Gryffindor staring after his retreating back in guilt and regret.

* * *

_Stupid Potter…Bastard doesn't know anything…Burn in hell. _Draco seethed to himself as he forced himself to walk faster amidst the snow, wanting nothing more than to bury himself underneath his blankets and hopefully never wake up or face anyone else ever again for the rest of his life.

As he continued to walk down the small, narrow path leading to Hogwarts, a couple more students heading towards the village passed him and at the sight of him, most of them sneered and began whispering amongst themselves again. Undaunted and quite used to it at this point, Draco just looked away and kept on walking, ignoring the jibes some Slytherins threw at him as he walked by.

"Hey Malfoy! Miss Daddy and Mummy already?"

"Aw…Malfoy , why are you all alone? Where are your death eater friends _NOW, _huh?"

"Hey Malfoy! My friends and I got detention this week, we were hoping you'd kill off the new Headmistress for us too! Would you? It would be a really great favor!"

Draco's jaw tightened but still he kept on walking, his face flushing darker in anger each time he heard more of their snide comments and sniggers at his expense. He was just about to turn around a curved bend when another voice – this one softer and without any trace of mockery – call out his name again and as he recognized who it belonged to, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Malfoy! Wait…Wait a minute! I—I want to say something!"

_Potter?_

At the sight of Harry Potter rushing slightly along the road after him, Draco's eyebrows rose up in disbelief and he blinked several times, watching idly as the cold weather around them blew a soft breeze right through the Gryffindor's long black hair. For a minute, Draco stood mesmerized at the sight and, unaware that he was staring, begin to recall in his head how her soft lips had felt against his the previous night and how beautiful her eyes had been up close – even in the darkness.

Then, realizing the direction his thoughts were headed, Draco blinked again and shook his head to clear the images away, blushing darker when Harry finally stopped in front of him. The Gryffindor was slightly out of breath and her cheeks were flushed a lovely pink in exertion as she straightened herself back up, taking several more deep breaths before finally meeting his eyes .

She hesitated for a minute and shifted uncomfortably, allowing Draco the opportunity to study her face up close once more. The strands of her hair were blowing gracefully along with the wind and her eyes were glowing brightly with her emotions – unreadable and captivating all at once. Her bottom lip had wedged itself between her teeth in her nervousness and for a minute, Draco couldn't tear his eyes off of them, his eyes involuntarily glazing over as he marveled at how beautiful she really was.

_Goddamn it, Malfoy! Snap out of it! It's Harry Potter! You're pissed at the jerk, remember?! _As soon as Draco heard the angry voice in his head, he blinked and shook himself out of his daze again in growing frustration. Harry seemed to interpret his expression as anger again. She finally sighed and offered him a helpless shrug, raising a hand to brush her hair away from her face in uncertainty.

"Malfoy…I just…I came over here to…Apologize." She paused for a minute after she had said this and looked up to wait for his reaction, slightly discouraged when Draco just stared blankly at her.

"Er…what?"

He heard his own flat voice coming out of his lips but Draco was still trying to process the words Harry had just said, knowing that in their seven years of knowing each other, neither one of them had ever gotten the chance – nor the incentive – to apologize to each other. Ever.

Harry flinched at his reaction but willed herself to go further, taking a step away from him and fidgeting her hands behind her back. "I—I meant…I want to apologize for whatever it is I said up there that seemed to have insulted you so badly. I…I honestly didn't mean it. I…know we're both recovering from the effects of the war here…And…Well…" She looked up and finally met his confused gray eyes.

"I understand that you had your reasons for doing what you did…And I don't blame you for them. In fact…Should circumstances have been any different and I was in your place, I probably would have done the same thing…I suppose it's all a matter of context when it comes to the war, huh…?" She managed a low, empty-sounding laugh and shook her head, her eyes suddenly filling with regret.

Draco didn't say anything and continued to stare at her in hidden astonishment, noting the genuine guilt in her apology and the way she was actually trying to reprieve him for his mistakes. Unable to prevent the emotions in his voice, Draco finally spoke up, managing to give her a weak nod.

"I—I…I—I know that's probably more than I d—deserve…But…_Thank you._"

Harry blinked in surprise at his answer and looked up again, her eyes growing as wide as saucers but Draco continued anyway and looked away so she couldn't see the flush on his face.

"Y—you're…probably the only person this year…Who doesn't brand me as a killer." Draco laughed bitterly and was unable to prevent his eyes from growing misty with unshed tears. "Which is ironic even for _me _because you're the person who should be hating me the _most _considering everything that's happened between us before and during the war. It's…Almost poetic justice."

He blinked the tears away and furiously tried to keep them from falling. "And forgive me for saying so but I find it completely humiliating that my worst enemy is the only person who seems to understand where I'm coming from. I suppose I deserve this…" He finally sighed and managed to look up to meet her gaze again, noting for the first time the look of calm understanding on her face.

Harry didn't say anything else and perhaps she didn't need to – and Draco was grateful for that because he honestly feared that any more words from her would bring him tumbling down into a mess of the emotions he had been trying to hold in for weeks now.

She nodded once and took another step away from him.

Unfortunately, this proved to be a bad decision because the minute she did, she slid accidentally on the ice and would have slipped backwards had Draco not reached out and steadied her.

Without thinking, he reached his arm out and wrapped it firmly around her waist to support her, unwittingly causing their bodies to press against each other for a brief, awkward moment.

Belatedly realizing what had just happened, Draco cheeks began to flush even darker from heated embarrassment. Harry seemed to realize the exact same thing and began to blush in embarrassment as well, coughing loudly as she stiffened and extracted herself from his arms.

"U—uhm…Thank you, Malfoy. I…er…Well…I should probably get going—" She quickly moved further away from him at the sight of more Hogwarts students rounding the turn of the road and passing by them, flushing darker when she noted the definite strange stares they were getting.

Ignoring their stares and their hushed whispers, Draco nodded as well and took a careful step away from her, shoving his hands into his pockets and unsure of what exactly he was to say.

"Well…Er…Potter…I just…I should be…Uhm…Thank you for apologizing. I…I appreciate it. I'd better head back to the castle too…I guess…I'll see you in class." He finished awkwardly, the formalness of his own voice causing him to flinch inwardly to himself. For one split second, he could have sworn he saw a brief flicker of amusement light up Harry's green eyes at his nervousness.

It was gone the minute it had appeared, however, and just as both students turned away from each other to head off into separate directions, Draco stopped and froze – looking up into Hogwarts Castle and sighing heavily when he saw the large group of Hufflepuffs waiting just near the entrance.

Taking a deep breath and bracing himself for the barrage of insults and jibes that were sure to come flying at him, he began to walk on ahead – only to be held back a minute later by a small, soft hand that had suddenly latched onto his arm. His eyebrows fusing together in question, he turned around and found himself staring into Harry's uncertain face again, noting with a hint of amusement that she was again fidgeting uncomfortably and was digging for something in her bag.

When she seemed to find what she was searching for, she looked up and met his eyes again, nodding and managing to give him a small smirk. Without saying anything, she took a long, silvery cloak out of her bag and held it out to him, watching as Draco's eyes widened further in shock.

"Potter, what—?"

"Here…Use this, Malfoy. It'll help you get back to the castle in peace."

For a minute, Draco stared at her as though she had grown three extra heads, hesitating furiously when she just reached forward and deposited the silvery cloak into his hands. Draco shook his head again and tried to return the material back to her. "Potter…This is yours, I can't borrow—"

Harry cut him off by raising her hand and shaking her head. "Just…Keep it with you for awhile…I don't really need it all that much these days anymore anyway…You can use it." She told him, offering the sputtering Slytherin a small smile when all he seemed capable of doing was gaping at her.

"B—but…Potter, are you _serious?! _Have you forgotten who _I _am?! I'm—"

Again, Harry cut him off as she began to zip up her bag again, turning back towards the village. "I know who you are, Malfoy. Don't worry about it…Somehow, I get the feeling you need to be invisible now more than I do…Just…Don't lose it, okay…? It was my father's…It means a lot to me." She told him, looking back over her shoulder and giving him a quiet but pointed look of warning.

Draco was still hesitating but nodded slowly, tucking the silver cloak into his arms.

"B—but…Potter…Are you sure—"

Harry finally chuckled and managed to give him a weak, otherwise genuine smile.

"Just hold onto it for awhile… Consider it a 'thank you' for…Saving me that night. And for having enough respect not to tell anyone what happened. I still have your cloak anyway. We'll trade soon enough. For now…Keep it." Before Draco could protest again or say anything else, she finally turned and began walking back towards the village, leaving Draco staring silently after her form.

Even as she walked away, however, Draco still couldn't bring himself to look away from her.

In his mind, wanting to keep it there as long as he possibly could, replayed the image of Harry smiling beautifully at him again and again, the beautiful vision bringing a strange aching his chest.

Taking a deep breath, he tossed the cloak over himself and began heading towards the entrance of the castle, a single thought lingering in him and bringing his own smile to his lips.

Harry Potter had never smiled at him before.

* * *

"Are you ready to go, Harry…?"

Harry looked up at the sound of Andromeda's voice as she entered the Headmistress' office after dinner that night, her eyes dimming sadly when she noticed the definite change of furniture from the time Albus Dumbledore had been the Headmaster. Sighing, she slid the strap of her bag higher up onto her shoulder and addressed Andromeda – the only current occupant of the large office.

"I think so, Professor… Did you already inform Headmistress McGonagall?" She asked quietly, watching as Andromeda offered her a small smile and nodded, beckoning her further into the room.

"Yes, she knows Harry. Besides, we'll only be gone for three hours. Maybe less depending on the shifts they have right now at the hospital. Are you ready to leave, now? Come on, then!" She ushered the younger girl carefully to the fireplace, placing a bit of floo powder into her hand.

Harry nodded and tossed the powder into the waiting fire and after she and Andromeda had shouted out their destination, she blinked through the smoke and found herself staring silently into the white, depressing corridors of St. Mungo's once more. Gulping and realizing only now that this was probably the last place she wanted to be, she turned around abruptly and would have stepped back into the fireplace had Andromeda not reached out and placed a gentle hand onto her shoulder.

"Harry…"

She flinched at the sound of her name but looked up into Andromeda's worried eyes. The older woman was watching her with a cautious glance, her eyes riveting back and forth between Harry's anxious expression and the hallway in front of them. When Harry didn't say anything, she spoke up.

"Harry…Are you okay? Do you want me to go with you first?" She asked gently, giving the young Gryffindor a gentle squeeze on shoulder. It took several seconds before Harry understood what she meant, however, and when she did, she nodded silently and forced herself to continue.

Taking several deep intakes of breath, she let Andromeda guide her gently down the white and narrow-winded corridors of the hospital, pausing every now and then when a Healer would approach the DADA Professor and talk to her about some of her patients. When they finally reached the end of the east wing – a less hectic and quieter corridor filled with adults about in their forties or fifties – Andromeda finally stopped and loosened her grip on Harry's shoulder.

She led the pale, uneasy teen to the closed room at the very end and knocked gently on the door, pausing for several seconds before turning the doorknob and letting herself in. More nervous now, Harry swallowed the lump in her throat and peered in after her, her eyes widening when she came upon the sight of a gray-haired man, perhaps in his early sixties, seated by the windowsill.

The man's face was obscured by the book he was holding but one step into the room; Harry winced at the faint smell of cigarettes and aromatherapy oil. Around them, the walls were adorned with many old family pictures and people that Harry didn't recognize. As the man stiffened and turned his magical wheelchair around to face them, Harry saw the unwelcoming glare in his gray eyes.

Wincing again and cowering under the man's glare, Harry waited for Andromeda to talk first.

The Head of Slytherin didn't seem to be as intimidated as she was, however, and offered the old man a warm, friendly smile. "Good evening, Mr. Kensington….How are you tonight? Do you need anything?" She asked cheerfully, walking over to him to fluff up the pillow resting behind his back.

Keeping his hostile glare focused steadily on Harry's awkward stance, the man's eyes merely narrowed and a mocking sneer curled itself onto his lips. "Yeah…? What's so bloody good about this evening, 'Dromeda? In fact, what's so bloody good about this damn place?" He coarsed out roughly and as Andromeda ignored him and pushed his wheelchair back towards the bed, he grumbled loudly.

"I don't wanna go to sleep! I just want to tire myself out till I die! Why do you all even bother keeping me alive here?!" He croaked out but to Harry's surprise, Andromeda just chuckled and ignored him, reaching around the bed to pour some crystal clear water into a tall glass.

"Oh, Mr. Kensington…You're always so cranky this time of night. Now cheer up and mind your manners, there's someone here to see you." Waiting until Mr. Kensington had finished drinking his glass of water, Andromeda directed his attention to Harry's fidgeting form across the room again.

Once those hostile gray eyes rested on her again, Harry unconsciously took a step backward and winced. Unaware of her reaction, Andromeda stood up slowly and beckoned her into the room, waiting patiently as Harry mustered up the courage to walk up to her and take her offered hand.

"Mr. Kensington…This is—" She fused her eyebrows together in uncertainty and glanced at Harry for permission, smiling slowly when Harry nodded and answered her unspoken question for her. "I'm…Harry—_James—Mie—Jamie, _Mr. Kensington_. Jamie. _P—please to meet you." She stammered for a couple of seconds, her cheeks flushing darker at nearly having revealed her actual identity.

Fortunately, Mr. Kensington didn't seem to realize her mistake and merely grunted again, rudely turning his attention away from her and giving Andromeda another sardonic glare again.

"You're got to be kidding me…Are you saying this little blimp of a girl is going to take care of me these next few days? I'd rather die right here and now and save her the trouble of breaking her nails." He mocked loudly, his words causing Harry's cheeks to darken in indignant anger again. 

Her eyes still flashing, she opened her eyes to snap something back at him but Andromeda beat her to it and laughed, shaking her head and giving Mr. Kensington an amused smile. "On the contrary, Mr. Kensington…I..Actually think that this experience will be good for you…" Her eyes shifted from his scowling face to Harry's, smiling wider when she saw disbelief in those emerald green orbs.

"For both of you."

Harry's eyes narrowed even more at her words.

"But…Professor…I can't—"

Andromeda shook her head and cut her off with another smile, reaching over and giving Harry's hand a firm but gentle squeeze. "Well… I suppose I'll leave you two alone now to get to know each other better. How does that sound?" She turned around before Harry had a chance to answer her, gathering the dirty dishes on the bedside table before beginning to head out towards the exit.

Harry paled and tried to go after her. "Professor Andromeda, hold on, I can't just—"

The DADA Professor turned around one last time just as she reached the door, meeting Harry's nervous expression with a reassuring nod and smile. "Don't worry…_Jamie…_You'll be just fine. In fact—" She looked over her shoulder and addressed the slightly sleepy Mr. Kensington with a nod.

"—I actually think you two could learn a lot from each other…" She gestured to the remaining medicine bottles on Mr. Kensington's bedside table. "Just don't forget to make sure he takes his medicine later, Har—er—Jamie…He takes it every two hours. Alright…? I'll be back to pick you up when we're ready to leave." She told her and before Harry could protest again, Andromeda was already out the door, leaving Harry gaping after her with a frustrated scowl on her face.

Still scowling, she looked uncertainly at Mr. Kensington's distasteful glaring at her and sighed, sitting herself down onto the seat beside his bed. _I have no doubts why that woman was placed as the Head of Slytherin house…Nice as she is, she's just as crafty and sneaky as the lot of them…_She thought miserably to herself, shaking her head as she tried to decide on what she was going to do.

After about half an hour of her keeping her face down in her best efforts to keep from having to talk to Mr. Kensington about anything, she glanced back up. To her surprise, Mr. Kensington seemed to have lost interest in glaring at her and was now staring blankly at the window on the opposite wall of his bed, his gray eyes glazed over as though he forgotten her presence altogether.

Unsure of what to say to him, Harry followed his gaze silently, watching as a couple of fireflies danced around the windowsill and glowed brightly amidst the darkness of the night. Taking his silence as a positive sign for her to speak, she took a deep breath and managed to force out a weak smile.

"It's a…Nice night…Isn't it, Mr. Kensington…? Kind of makes you wonder what tomorrow brings, huh…?" She winced at the lameness of her words but sighed anyway, waiting for any sort of response from him. He only answered her after about fifteen minutes of awkward silence and to add even further insult to her pathetic attempt, his answer brought a look of embarrassment to her face.

"It's only nice if you're young and you have a family to share that tomorrow with, child. You have a _lot _to learn about the future if you base your plans on what happens _today._" He answered back bitterly and if anything, the harshness of the way he had spoken caused Harry's eyes to narrow in ire.

"I'm not a child, Sir…I happen to be eighteen years old…And I've seen a lot of death in my life time. I don't have a family either…But I have friends. And I base my future on my being with them." She answered him evenly but she stiffened in anger again when all Mr. Kensington did was to laugh harshly at her words and turn over onto his side, his voice filling with mockery as he answered her.

"Friends…?? What good are relationships and all that damn idealism when in the end – when in war – everyone just dies and leaves us all to rot in this hell anyway? All that altruism and self-sacrifice…What good is it if they all leave you in the end? What good is it if you're all alone in the end?! Are you honestly that naïve? Look around you! This is what war does…How does _that _fit into your 'tomorrow'?" He mocked again, his voice growing harsher with each spoken word that Harry couldn't help but wonder if there was so much more to him and his words than what meets the eye.

Undaunted, she tried to defend herself again. "I know what war is, Mr. Kensington. And believe me when I say that I know what it does…People die for us and leave us during the war because they _LOVE _us, Mr. Kensington…If anything at all, that's what the war taught me. I may not know if I'll live to be with my friends tomorrow but I would _DIE _for them _TODAY. _I'm willing to—"

"_Get out."_

"—I'm sorry…?"

Harry blinked at the sudden croakiness of Mr. Kensington's voice as he interrupted and she stopped to stare at him in confusion, her eyes widening further when the man suddenly turned to face her again and glared at her with the fiercest, angriest pairs of eyes she had ever seen. For a minute, she stared at his gray orbs – nothing the unhidden pain and sorrow in their depths – but before she had any chance to react, Mr. Kensington suddenly exploded and his voice rose to dangerous levels.

"_I SAID GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE! JUST GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT! OUT!"_

In her fear and panic, Harry nearly stumbled into the chairs behind her in her haste to rush out of the room, her cheeks flushing darkly as her ears were filled with Mr. Kensington's harsh shouts and curses. Fumbling with the doorknob of the exit, she ignored the concerned inquiries of the dozen Healers who had suddenly rushed into the room to check up on them and stormed right out of there – bumping callously into several other people walking along the corridor as she ran right past them.

_Oh Merlin oh Merlin oh Merlin oh Merlin…_Harry chanted those two words repeatedly in her head for a long time as she ran past more people along the corridors, blindly pushing past doors and rounding corners. She only stopped when she met a dead end and, suddenly realizing that she was completely out of breath, she closed her eyes and leaned against the nearby wall to calm her heart.

_Oh good Merlin…What the bloody hell was that…? _Her shoulders heaving with shallow breaths, she swallowed again and ran a shaky hand through her hair, pushing the strands out of her face. Around her, she noticed a few more cautious or suspicious looks she was receiving from the Healers walking in and out of the different hospital rooms – undoubtedly wondering who exactly she was.

Dropping her eyes to avoid their gazes, she quickly ducked herself into one of the nearby open rooms and shut the door quietly behind her, her shoulders relaxing slightly when she was immediately met with a strangely comforting, pleasing warmth. Opening her eyes and taking another deep calm breath, she slowly turned around again, her eyes widening slowly when she realized where she was.

Somehow, she had stumbled herself right into the orphaned children's ward….And the strange, overwhelming sight that had greeted her caused her to let in another sharp, shaky intake of breath.

* * *

"And the prince, princess, and their newly found lion friend, lived happily ever after."

Blinking his eyes blearily and trying not to sound sleepy, Draco finally closed the colorful storybook he held in his hand and glanced down at the tiny bundle in his arms. He couldn't help smiling at the sight of Hannie sleeping peacefully against him, her dark curls falling over her face and her tiny chest rising up and down with steady breaths. Trying his best not to wake her, he carefully disentangled himself from her arms and set the storybook down onto the table beside her bed, yawning softly as he stood up and began to make his way around the toy-scattered room.

As he began to pick up, clean, and put the rest of the toys away – including the gigantic mess of toy blocks and puzzles Timmy had made in the far corner of the room – he looked up every now and then to make sure all the children around him were asleep in their respective beds. As he walked over to the kids' large toy chest and began piling the toys into the large crate, he smiled to himself and shook his head, marveling at how much hope these kids had despite all the effects of the war.

_I wish I could be half as happy or as hopeful as them…They'd lost everything to the dark lord… Their parents…Their homes…Their childhood…And yet, look at them…_Draco glanced up again and focused his attention on Timmy's sleeping form a couple of feet away from him. He chuckled softly under his breath when he saw the young child's messily sprawled out form sleeping on his bed and the way Timmy had his thumb in his mouth while he slept. He slept on without a single care in the world.

_Or Hannie…How horrifying must it have been to have seen her parents murdered in front of her…No wonder the girl can't speak…_As he finally finished putting the toys away, Draco sighed and stood back up, carefully walking over to Timmy again to tuck the boy carefully into his comforters.

_These children are so much braver than I'll ever be…I wonder if they'll act the way they do around me now if they found out the kind of person I really was…_Draco was broken right out of his thoughts when one of the Healers he knew – a kind, elderly woman with slightly graying brown hair – walked into the room and gave him a comforting smile when she noticed his exhausted expression.

She offered him the cup of warm cocoa in her hands, chuckling as she waited for him to stand back up. "Tired, Draco…? You are quite the hero amongst these children…They all seem to love you." She mused warmly, waiting as Draco accepted the cup and took a long sip before answering her.

He shrugged and offered her an easy smile and nod. "Well…They're wonderful children, Miss Ella…I'm only sad that they had to go through so much at their age." He added quietly, sighing as he set the cup of cocoa down onto the table beside Timmy's bed again and sat back down.

Miss Ella nodded silently, walking over to tuck in one of the other children more properly underneath her blankets. "Yes…What happened to them was very sad, Draco…But I'm more than certain they can live to the best of who they are. Thanks to people like you who inspire them." She smiled at him again and reached over to give him a light pat on the shoulder, failing to notice the way Draco had winced at her words and turned his face away so she couldn't see his dark expression.

"Yeah…People…like _me…_to inspire them…"

Draco didn't look up again until Miss Ella had finished cleaning up the rest of the mess around the room. He waited until the Healer had given him one last pat on the shoulder just before she thanked him and exited the room, leaving the blonde Slytherin in the silence of his thoughts and the children's soft peaceful breathing around him once more.

Miss Ella's words continued to echo repeatedly in his head in a harsh, mocking whisper.

_"Thanks to people like you to inspire them…People…Like you…To inspire them…"_

Draco's eyes hardened instantly and his lips twisted into a disbelieving sneer.

"Yeah right…People like _me…_Who am I kidding?" He shook his head at himself and finally stood back up, finishing the last of his cocoa before getting ready to leave the room. Just as he reached down and tucked Timmy back into the blankets again, the doors to the hospital room suddenly swung open and Draco inadvertently looked up and stared, his eyes immediately going wide in shock and his movements stilling in mid-action as he had to fight to keep a hold on his emotions.

"………Potter…?"

The wide, beautiful emerald green eyes of none other than Harry Potter blinked and stared right back at him in disbelief, her facial features frozen in an expression of blank shock.

"………Malfoy…?"

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhanger! Never write a story without one! :D

**Next Chapter: **More D/H interaction and perhaps an H/G confrontation

What do you guys want to happen! I'd really appreciate some suggestions to make the story more interesting! **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! CHEERS!**


	9. More than This

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books pregnancy and **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** Hello again, everyone! Thanks for the wonderful reviews and support! I appreciate all your comments, thoughts, and encouragement! I hope you enjoy this chapter! More D/H interaction! :D

* * *

**Chapter 9 – More than This**

"So…Uhm…How long have you been volunteering at the hospital, Malfoy…?"

Harry couldn't help the surprised, curious expression on her face as she stared at Draco later that night, blinking several times as though to confirm to herself what she had seen. As much as possible, she tried to keep the skepticism from her voice but her eyes were still as wide as saucers.

Draco heard the disbelief in her voice anyway and refused to meet her eyes.

Shrugging, he shoved his hands into the pocket of his school uniform and forced a smirk just before turning the corner towards the hospital cafeteria. Undaunted, Harry raised an eyebrow and trailed after him all the way down a series of narrow, white corridors until they reached the eating lounge in the middle of the large building. When the Slytherin just looked amused at her and made his way around some tables, she sighed and sat herself down onto an empty seat in the corner.

_What am I even doing here following him?_

She watched him silently, waiting until he had gotten himself a glass of water and slice of chocolate cake. He eventually relented and took the seat across from her, pausing only to look up and half-heartedly offer her a bite. When she shook her head, Draco just smirked and spoke up quietly.

"Why are you so surprised to see me here, Potter…? Didn't any of the professors in school tell you that I'd be doing community service for the first half of the school year?" He paused and took a sip of water before continuing. "It's sort of 'penance' for my actions during the war, I suppose. Apparently, Dumbledore had written a letter to the Ministry the night before he died…He…_endorsed_…my case." In spite of himself, Draco sounded bitter near the end of his sentence.

Harry didn't say anything for a long moment – too shocked by his words to speak. When she finally regained her voice, she cleared her throat, sighed and answered him in a soft whisper.

"Yeah…He's like that, Dumbledore…A strange, old man but he never misses a thing. Not even with people like you." She couldn't hide the hostility in her voice as she spoke, causing Draco to wince to himself and drop his fork down onto his plate so he could look up and stare at her stony expression.

"You…Blame _me…_for his death…Don't you…?" He asked quietly, pausing and waiting for her response when he heard her sharp intake of breath. For a minute, Harry seemed too shocked by his bold question to answer him – merely staring at him with a look of genuine confusion on her face.

Then, after a long moment of staring uncertainly at him, she finally blinked and looked away – sighing and raising her shoulders in a half-hearted shrug. "I suppose you _would _be the easiest person to blame for his death…" She laughed harshly and shook her head at herself with a grim look. "At first I thought I could blame it all on Snape…But we both know his story now don't we…?" She fell silent for a couple of minutes before her eyes darkened and she let out a harsh exhale of breath again.

"It's unfair…To be honest, I don't know _who _to blame for anything that happened. Every man has his story; you know…? Every story, its two sides. There are no black and white areas when it comes to war." She said softly, sighing and bringing her gaze up slowly so she could look into his eyes.

Draco shifted uneasily under her stare but held it anyway. Around them, he saw several of the other occupants in the eating lounge passing them noisily but he barely heard them, his attention drawn in completely by Harry's green eyes. As though sensing his silent thoughts, Harry blinked and offered him a small, placating smile, a sad, faraway expression etched onto her facial features.

"And now…I see _you…_My supposed mortal enemy for seven years now…The one person who used to pick fights with me all the time growing up…I see _YOU _working with _ORPHANS_ at St. Mungo's…" She laughed softly to herself and buried her face into her hands. "It's all just so confusing, really…I don't know _WHO _or _WHAT _to believe anymore. Maybe I wasn't as fair-minded as I thought."

Draco couldn't help chuckling at the genuine guilt and sincerity of her words and unknowingly found himself smiling at her agitated expression. "If it helps, Potter…The loathing and despise you felt from me during the last seven years were _REAL. _At least believe that." He kidded lightly and to his surprise, Harry laughed weakly at his quip, shaking her head and looking amused at his comment.

"Well…The feeling's mutual, Malfoy. Glad to see that some things never change."

At her slightly exasperated tone of voice, Draco's lips quirked upwards even more and he tried to hide a smile as he answered her. "Change doesn't happen overnight, Potter. It's a gradual process…Maybe you just haven't been paying enough attention lately. You should learn to observe your surroundings more and not just focus on your own life." He drawled lightly – his words half-meant and half sarcastic. Fortunately, Harry just smirked at him and gave him a pointed look.

"Well that's easy for _you _to say isn't it, Malfoy? You didn't have the experience of a sociopath dark wizard trying to kill you for the last seven years now, did you?" She retorted easily, causing Draco to shift slightly in discomfort. Fortunately, Harry didn't seem to notice and spoke up again.

"In any case…I should probably—"

"_No…_I didn't…But I _did _have a sociopath dark wizard threatening to kill me and my family last year if I didn't accomplish his task and kill Dumbledore first…Imagine how much _that _kind of trauma messes a person up." Draco droned in weakly, sighing softly to himself and setting his fork back down.

Harry broke herself off right in the middle of her sentence and fell silent, her face paling slightly and her eyes widening at his words. For several more awkward moments, she tried to think of anything to say – anything at all to fill the uneasy silence between them. Unfortunately, she was unable to do anything except stare at the floor and eventually, Draco shook his head and spoke again.

"Listen, Potter…I…uh…" He winced to himself and cleared his throat, taking a brief sip from the glass of water on his table. When he set it back down, he managed to speak again. "I'm…_sorry…_for all that rubbish I kept saying about your parents back then…" He flushed slightly but continued.

"I owe _YOU _for the fact that _MY _family is alive…I…I'm sorry for all that I said to you." He finished awkwardly, fidgeting with his hands for several minutes before he sighed and set both his hands back down onto the table. After watching him play with his fork and plate for another minute, Harry took a deep breath, looked back up and addressed him for the first time since he had spoken.

"I…I'm sorry too, Malfoy…I guess…I kind of misjudged you so easily…Especially during our sixth year…I guess…All that rivalry just led me to believe you really _were _a horrible person." She grudgingly admitted, flicking her eyes back up and rewarding the blonde with a grim smile.

Draco easily gave her one back, his eyes softening at the sincerity of her words.

"Likewise, Potter…Maybe you weren't the bratty, attention-grabbing little suck-up I thought you were…" He drawled, unable to keep the remaining traces of mockery from lingering in his voice.

Harry, however, found his reaction amusing and laughed at his bluntness. "And maybe you weren't the selfish, cold-hearted, evil little coward hiding behind Mummy and Daddy all the time, Malfoy…Although I have to say, you being good with children never EVER crossed my mind." She quipped lightly, drawing a genuine laugh from Draco this time as he took another sip of his water.

"Neither did I, actually…But I'm an only child…I've always wanted a younger sibling." He mused more to himself than to her, inadvertently drawing Harry's curious look back to his face. She blinked and studied his expression carefully, noting the obvious wistfulness in his bright, silver eyes.

When she didn't say anything and merely continued to stare at him for several more minutes, Draco finally realized her silence and looked up, blinking in confusion when he caught sight of the amazement on her face. After recovering from his initial confusion, he suddenly chuckled and shook his head, reaching over the small round table between them to wipe at a smudge on her pale cheek.

"Potter, you – you've got something on your…" Draco let the rest of his sentence trail off as he used his hand to wipe gently at the smudge of dirt on Harry's cheek. She stiffened for a second and only when Draco had realized the awkwardness of his gesture did he suddenly flush and pull his hand away in panic, gaping at her and stuttering several times as he tried to think of what to say.

"I—I…Uhm…P—Potter, I—uh…There was something – dirt – on your face, I was…I mean, I—"

He laughed nervously and smothered the rest of his lame excuse behind a laugh and sheepish smile. For a minute, it seemed to work as Harry's eyes only narrowed slightly before she sighed again and leaned back dejectedly on the backrest of her desk. Again, Draco stared at her in avid silence – trying to understand the strange, unfamiliar expression that was lingering on Harry's face.

After a long pregnant pause, Harry suddenly spoke up again and her words caused Draco to instantly flush as red as the tablecloth of the table they were sitting on. "Malfoy…Why do you _always _seem to be staring at me that way all the time? It's really beginning to creep me out. Just stop it."

If it was even possible, Draco felt his cheeks reddening even more with her words.

"I—I wasn't…! I was just—"

At his embarrassed scuffling, Harry flicked her lazy green eyes back up and glared half-heartedly at him, shaking her head to herself in mild irritation. When Draco didn't answer her, she sighed and finally forced herself back up, reaching and offering the Slytherin a hand to help him up.

Draco nodded and took it gratefully, pulling himself up to his feet and shoving his pockets into his hands. Still unsure of what to say, he cleared his throat and hesitantly began following Harry out of the cafeteria towards the nearby floo-connected fireplace. For a long time, the two Hogwarts rivals didn't say anything – merely walking silently and awkwardly down the long, white corridor.

When they reached the entrance to the office with the fireplace that would take them both back to Hogwarts, Harry finally stopped again and turned around, biting her lip as she met his gaze. Draco flushed slightly and was staring back awkwardly at her, trying to think of what he could say.

"Well…Ladies first – I – I mean—" Draco realized the mistake of his chosen words a moment too late and he caught the look of genuine irritation that had flashed in Harry's eyes as she cut him off.

"I—meant…Th—that wasn't what I meant, Potter. I j—just—"

"I'm_ NOT _a lady, Malfoy…You should perfectly be aware of that." She replied calmly, her green eyes darkening with anger and narrowing at his awkward grimace. She didn't say anything else, however, and merely turned around, walking through the door and heading stiffly to the fireplace.

Cursing himself in his head, Draco fought the urge to punch himself and followed after her, stopping just behind her just as she was readying to flick some floo powder into the fireplace. Just as she was about to pour some floo powder into the fire, however, Draco suddenly reached out and clasped her gently by her hand, preventing her from throwing the green powder into the tall flames.

Slightly surprised, Harry blinked and turned around to stare curiously at him, one of her eyebrows raised up higher than the other. "What's the matter, Malfoy? I thought you said it was okay if I go first? Would you like to do the honors?" She asked sarcastically and she would have said more had Draco not shook his head firmly at her words and stared, giving her a small, uncertain smile.

"Actually…No…That's…Not it. There's just…There's something important I'd like to say to you first. Especially before we go back to Hogwarts." He began hesitantly, his silver eyes dropping down to his shoes as he scuffled in place again and tried to gather the proper words to say in his head.

Harry had looked slightly irritated at first by his interruption but was staring at him with genuine curiosity now, her eyes flicking back and forth from the solemn expression on his face to the way he was nervously wringing his hands behind his back. After another minute, he finally spoke up.

"I…uhm…Well…I—I'd just like to say…" Bright, silver orbs peered intently into confused, emerald green eyes. The corner of Draco's lips tugged upwards as his gaze rested on her lovely face.

"Well…_Thank you_ for the other day—"

Harry looked confused at this but Draco continued before she could say anything else.

"—you know…For lending me your invisibility cloak." He cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets again. "I thought that was…Well…Really…trusting of you. Especially since we're not exactly the best of friends. Certainly, _I _wouldn't have done the same thing had our situations reversed and that's probably why I'm embarrassed to—" He stopped when he realized Harry was laughing at him, her eyes lighting up as she shook her head at his expression.

Her eyes widened slightly and she smiled at him with a hint of amusement. "Forget about it, Malfoy…It was nothing. I just figured you could use a break from all that rubbish you were taking. And besides…" She bit her lip and took a step back before looking up and staring into his uncertain eyes.

"Consider it an act of gratitude, I suppose…I…I never really thanked you properly for saving me that night. You know…For saving me from jumping off that tower…No one else saw that but you…That was…One of the most difficult nights of my life." She admitted this more to herself than to him and when she realized the gravity of her words, her eyes widened and she flicked them up at him.

"I—I mean…What I meant to say was…Bloody hell, I just meant that I—"

Draco was unable to hide a smile now as he watched her pale cheeks flushing with realization.

"You're…_welcome. _Potter."

"—and I didn't meant for it to come out that way, I just—_what?" _Harry stopped in the middle of her nervous tirade and gaped at him for a long moment, noting the way Draco was actually smiling at her and was looking more amused instead of condescending towards her. His eyes had softened considerably and there was such a genuine openness in his expression that Harry eventually found herself smiling back at him. She shook her head to herself and sighed, staring at him in amazement.

At her expression, Draco's smile eventually transformed into a small, worried frown and he looked questioningly at her, trying to decipher the expression on her face. "What…? What's wrong?"

Harry blinked herself out of her self-induced daze and chuckled, shaking her head again and stepping away from him so that she could usher him ahead of her towards the fireplace. "Nothing. I was just…Thinking about how bizarre it was that I'm actually talking to you…And we're _not _trying to rip each other's guts out. It's just…amazing how much war can change people. Change things." She let her voice trail off after that and refused to say anything more, nodding for him to go on ahead.

"Anyway…You go on ahead then. I'll head on after you…" She was just about to step back when Draco reached out and grabbed her hand again, this time tugging gently on it to get her attention. When she looked at him, he let her fingers go and took a careful step away from her, taking a deep, shaky breath before he finally mustered up the courage to say what he had always wanted to.

"Potter…I…uh…Look…Since we're going to be working together for a couple of weeks in the hospital and all…Well…Perhaps…You'd be welcome into a…_truce…_with me?" He asked softly, his cheeks flushing slightly at her surprised look. He kept his expression calm, however, and met her eyes quietly.

Harry's eyes had widened at his words and for a couple of minutes, she couldn't think of anything to say to him. Her eyebrows had fused together in confusion and she was trying to comprehend his intention towards her but all her thoughts were put on hold when Draco finally took a deep breath and held a hand out slowly to her – the same stance he had once done back in first year.

Still unsure of how to react, Harry's conflicted green eyes flicked down from Draco's solemn, sincere expression to his offered hand, noting how different things were from the first time Draco had extended his friendship to her seven years ago. Not exactly certain as to _why _she knew the right thing to do this time, Harry surprised herself when she eventually raised her own hand and clasped her smaller fingers gently around his, their hands locking against each other in a firm handshake.

Draco flushed even darker at the feel of her soft skin against his own but he offered her a small smile as they shook hands for the first time, both of their stances visibly relaxing as they met each other's gaze. Harry was trying her best to look nonchalant about the entire thing but the awkward nervousness in her eyes gave her away. After a _long _moment, she finally realized that she was still holding his hand and she suddenly pulled away, hiding her warm hand behind her back.

"W—well…I guess that means we have to be civil towards each other now then huh, Malfoy?" She managed to joke weakly, coughing again and trying to pretend as if nothing had happened. Draco was amused at her reaction and chuckled as he nodded slowly, running a hand through his blond hair.

"If we're going to be civil…Then I believe it's time we start calling each other by our first names… How does that sound to you…_Harry?"_ Her name sounded so strange and unfamiliar being issued on his lips but he liked the sound of it immensely and if anything, he smiled as he had said it.

Harry seemed to like the added change too and she smiled back at him, nodding once and reaching for the pouch of floo powder he still held in his hand. "Very well then…_Draco._ I guess…I'll see you around in school." Her smile faltered a bit when her fingers had brushed against his but she hid it well and instantly turned back around, heading quickly to the blazing fire right in front of them.

Although she couldn't see his expression, Draco chuckled anyway and watched her flick the floo powder into the fire – waiting until she had stepped in before he called out to her one last time.

"See you around…_Harry." _

The last thing he saw was Harry's bright green eyes peering curiously at him again just as the Gryffindor offered him one last friendly smile before she disappeared off into the bright, blazing flames.

* * *

Several days after that incident, Harry found herself walking silently through the semi-deserted hallways of Hogwarts one quiet morning. Self-consciously adjusting the large male uniform over her petite frame again, she tried not to roll her eyes as she caught sight of the dozens of mistletoes that lined the hallways of Hogwarts that month –along with the groups of giggling girls that were gathered outside some classrooms and talking loudly about the upcoming Yule Ball.

As she adjusted the large school shirt over her frame again, she tried not to think about the way some of the male students' eyes lingering over certain parts of her body as she passed them.

She knew _exactly _what they were thinking – she could see it in their eyes.

If anything, the stares she continued to receive lately from some of the male students in Hogwarts made her extremely uncomfortable – especially after that disturbing nightmare she had in the hospital wing that one night. It was after that dream that she had begun to wear some of Dudley's old shirts and sweaters outside of class hours again, if only to cover up the shape of her female body.

It didn't help that Ron's temper seemed to get the better of him these days.

Her redheaded best friend seemed to be even _more _protective of her _now _more than ever when he noticed the same thing she did and he would snap or even shove away any guy that dared to look at her in a more-than-interested manner. Harry had told him numerous times to just ignore the whole issue but Ron wouldn't have any of it, even going as far as deducting house points from them.

She appreciated his sentiments but she hated the way he was treating her like a _girl. _

…_Which you are, Harry…Look at yourself. _Harry's scowl darkened when she heard the voice in her head and she sighed again just as she rounded the corner, stopping abruptly when she caught sight of the redhead just by the very end of the hall. She saw Ron and Hermione waving and beckoning her over from where they were waiting outside of their classroom but she ignored them, her green eyes flashing as they riveted onto Ginny's awkward form a couple of feet away from her.

The female Weasley had obviously been waiting for her near her classroom and was now shuffling her feet uncomfortably from where she stood, her blue eyes dropping down to her feet. Her eyes were red and puffy and her expression sad as she glanced back up at her, biting her lip when she saw the equally sad but helpless look of sudden realization that was etched onto Harry's face.

Without saying anything and trying her best to ignore the worried looks Ron and Hermione were giving them, Ginny dropped her gaze from her again and began to walk over to Harry's still form, waiting until the black-haired girl had set her bag back down onto the floor before she began to speak.

"Harry…Uhm…I know you have a class and all…But…Well…Can we talk…?"

One look at the tearful expression on Ginny's face was really all Harry needed for her to figure out on her own what the redheaded Gryffindor wanted to say. Still, out of respect and pretty much unable to do anything else, Harry also sighed and nodded quietly, reaching over and taking the other girl gently by her arm so she could pull her away into a more deserted portion of the long corridors.

Once they had reached the end of the classroom, the two waited for the bell to ring and Ron and Hermione to reluctantly walk back into class before they faced each other again. Looking up into Harry's calm but emotionless green eyes, Ginny's own blue orbs watered and she began to speak.

"H—Harry…I—I…I d—don't know how to say this b—but…I…Well…I—I'm s—so sorry…I can't—"

The girl was unable to continue anymore as her voice broke and she began to cry openly in front of her, her face crumpling as she buried her sobs into her hands. Still unable to say anything for fear of breaking down as well, Harry watched her for several seconds with a blank look on her face.

When Ginny's sobs seemed to intensify and the girl genuinely had to take several deep, shaky breaths of air in order to breathe, Harry finally relented and she sighed heavily in resignation. Forcing a shaky, teary smile of her own, she eventually swallowed the painful lump in her throat and reached forward – wrapping her arms around the smaller girl and hugging her sobbing form to her chest.

As soon as she had done this, however, Ginny seemed to break down entirely and she collapsed against the other girl in a trembling heap of tears, her soft sobs intensifying as she buried her face into Harry's shoulder. Her voice was soft and breaking and Harry barely caught her whisper.

"H—Harry, I—I'm so sorry…I'm so…so…Sorry…"

Another tear slipped down Harry's cheek as she smiled wanly and tightened her arms around Ginny's trembling form once more, reaching up and stroking the girl's long red hair in gentle comfort.

"…Oh Gin…What can I say, really…?" She closed her eyes and bit her lip in an effort to prevent herself from crying as well, sighing as she allowed the acceptance to seep into her soft voice.

"It's not your fault…If anything…I knew this would happen…I'm sorry too…I'm so…_so…_sorry…"

She felt the redhead hiccup against her before Ginny pulled away from her to look up into her face again, her tearful blue eyes wide as she stared up at Harry's sad, helpless expression.

"W—will…Will you ever learn to f—forgive me…?"

Again, Harry just stared silently at her for a long moment, unable to answer.

Then, after what seemed like an eternity, Harry finally allowed the corner of her lips to quirk up slightly into a weak semblance of a bitter smile – the sight of which caused Ginny to tear up again.

"Only if you'll forgive _me…_"

"What…? What do _you _mean, Harry? Y—you did nothing wrong. Why are you apologizing?"

Ginny sniffed again and looked at her in confusion. She didn't have to wait long before Harry spoke again and the minute the next words left her mouth, the redhead began to cry again.

"Because…I'm not going to fight to keep you…H—how…How can I…?"

Harry didn't say anything else after that but she felt that she didn't need to and the two girls spent the next couple of minutes hugging each other's crying form tightly in that long, quiet hallway.

It was the last time they would ever hold each other like this again.

* * *

Draco's fingers were shaking as he used his wand to conjure up a small fire in the fireplace of his private Head Boy dormitory living room that night, looking around cautiously to make sure he had shut all the doors and windows around him. After making sure that he had cast all the necessary silencing spells and anti-eavesdropping charms around the room as well, he finally sighed and cast the magical connection spell onto the fire again before leaning back against the living room couch.

Fidgeting anxiously to himself and waiting impatiently for a couple more minutes, he finally straightened up in his seat again when he saw the fire blaring to life, the fierce orange flames glowing brighter for a minute before beginning to form the regal face of none other than Lucius Malfoy.

As soon as he caught sight of his father's equally worried expression floating by the fireplace, Draco sat up straighter even more and his eyes widened in immense, helpless relief.

"Father! Thank Merlin! You're alright! How's mother? How are you both?"

His voice shook slightly as he had rushed out but he ignored it and smiled weakly at his father again, watching as all Lucius was able to give him was a forced but nonetheless reassuring smile of his own. The older Malfoy seemed to wince in pain for a minute before he sighed and began to speak.

"I'm fine, Draco…Actually, your mother and I are both fine here, I promise you. You have nothing to worry about. In fact…It's _you _we're worried about. Your mother and I do _NOT _want you to be a part of this whole thing and we'd really—" Lucius' eyes widened for a minute and he stopped briefly before flicking panicked gray eyes back at Draco and beginning to rush out in panic.

"Draco, _LISTEN _to me, my son…You are _NOT _a killer…Nor a rapist…Nor _anything _they want you to be! You can make your own choice! You have your own life! I don't want you to be like me—"

His father was cut off right in the middle of his rushed explanation and he winced in pain again, immediately causing Draco's confused, worried expression to darken in angry suspicion.

"Father?! Father, what's wrong – are you okay over there? Father?! _FATHER!" _Draco's voice rose several levels in panic when Lucius' face disappeared from the flames again – only to be replaced seconds later by Bellatrix Lestrange's cackling, sneering face formed within the bright orange flames.

One look at those familiar, maniacal wide eyes was all it took for Draco's eyes to flash dangerously again and he snarled at her, his hands clenching tightly into a small, closed fist.

"Y—you _bitch… _You _PROMISED_ you wouldn't hurt my parents in all this! If you hurt them again, I will pull out of this whole, disgusting thing! Do you understand that?!" He threatened in a low hiss.

Instead of taking his warning seriously, however, Bellatrix just looked amused at his words and squealed loudly to herself, shaking her head at sneering at his hateful expression towards her.

"Such harsh words from my dear, sweet, darling nephew…Did you not miss me at all, love? Why, _we've_ certainly missed you here…Especially your dear mother…Isn't that right, Cissy?"

Draco's face flushed when he heard his mother's angry voice shouting loudly at Bellatrix in the background but before he could say anything, Bellatrix giggled again and turned to glare calmly at him.

"While we're talking, Draco…" Her glare hardened at his knowing wince and she narrowed her eyes questioningly at him, one of her messily, unplucked eyebrows arching up at him in impatience.

"Unfortunately…You have _NOT _yet accomplished anything…Now…My question is…_WHY?!!"_ Her voice rose up into a harsh, angry shriek at the very end of her sentence – the sharp, shrill sound of which causing Draco to wince again as he closed his eyes and buried his pale face into his hands.

Gulping loudly and ignoring the way Bellatrix was practically seething red as she bared her teeth impatiently at him from the fireplace, Draco looked up at her and gave her a pleading look.

"Please…_Please _give me more time, Aunt Bellatrix…I…I need more time. I—I can't do this as fast as you want me to! I need the right timing…The right opportunity…The right setting—"

Bellatrix snapped at his explanation again and her eyes blazed to life. "I DON'T _WANT _YOUR EXCUSES! I WANT THAT CHILD CONCEIVED, DRACO! WHAT ARE YOU _STILL _WAITING FOR?! POTTER'S PERMISSION?! YOU DON'T NEED HER PERMISSION TO CONCEIVE THAT CHILD, YOU FOOL!" She shrieked again, her voice echoing loudly within the confines of Draco's silent dormitory.

Draco paled further at her words and swallowed the lump in his throat again, his eyes growing wide with desperation. "I—I know, Aunt Bellatrix and believe me I'm _trying_ to find the perfect opportunity. Just g—give me some more time to set it up…I d—don't want to get caught either!" He rushed out nervously, raising a hand up and using it to rub at the sore muscles at the back of his neck.

Bellatrix' eyes just seemed to narrow further at him and she sneered again, her expression twisting into that of an ugly scowl. "I _KNEW _you'd be weak and pathetic from the very first moment you were introduced to the Dark Lord…I knew it from the moment I saw that you _closed _your eyes while he was killing all those filthy muggles and muggleborns in front of us…You stupid little coward—"

"I _SAID I'LL DO IT, AUNT BELLATRIX!"_

Draco's eyes had hardened and his voice had risen several levels when he had said this – surprising even Bellatrix as her eyes widened and she sneered at his angry expression at her.

"So when then? You can't exactly impregnate her with your eyes closed this time—"

"Just give me time, damn it!" Draco interjected sharply, clenching his hands into fists again when Bellatrix seemed unwilling to be reasoned with. She laughed at him again and raised another eyebrow, her black eyes looking him up and down as though scrutinizing the truth of his words.

When she didn't say anything and continued to sneer at him, Draco spoke again – forcing the expression on his face into a self-assured, conniving sneer that rivaled that of any death eater's.

"Just give me more time, Aunt Bellatrix…And I promise you I _will _get the job done. In fact, the reason I'm taking so long with this is I'm not aiming for a one time thing…" He cleared his throat and sat up straighter in his seat again, desperately hoping the shaking of his voice didn't give him away.

When Bellatrix looked intrigued at his words, he managed to continue. "I plan to earn Potter's trust first…Get her to open up to me…Hopefully, in more ways than one if you know what I mean…" He swallowed the sickening lurching of his stomach when Bellatrix cackled loudly at his spoken words.

She didn't seem too happy with his plan, however, and interrupted again with a screech.

"We can _NOT _wait for you, Draco! We need the child _AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! JUST—"_

Draco stopped her by shaking his head and raising his hand. "No…Just _LISTEN _to me first, Aunt Bellatrix…" He took a deep breath and steadied himself before speaking. "If I conceive that child with Potter by force…Think about it…Do you think she'd give me easy access to the child _SHOULD _it conceive? It's a one time thing, the chances of conception would be very rare, you know." He told her pointedly, waiting as Bellatrix took in his words first before he dared himself to continue further.

"_BUT…_If I gain her trust and get her to open up to me more…Not just emotionally but also _physically…_" Draco tried to ignore the dryness of his throat and forced a mocking laugh of his own despite the harsh feeling of self-disgust that was beginning to rise up in the back of his throat.

"I'd be able to have access to the child…Make sure she doesn't get rid of him...And—"

Bellatrix snorted and interrupted him with a harsh retort.

"Potter wouldn't hurt a child, whether she wanted him or not—"

"_AND…"_ Draco sensed that he had gotten Bellatrix' attention about his idea and continued speaking despite her sudden interruption. "Being close to her would mean that I would have more than a single opportunity to make sure the baby was conceived…Do you see? In the analysis of things and of advantages to _US…_It would be better for us if we move slowly on this. Do you understand?" He spoke slowly to make sure she got his every word, looking up and meeting her eyes with his own.

Bellatrix seemed to stare off into space for a long moment, her wide, crazed eyes seemingly looking like two empty, black holes to Draco from where he watched her. Then, after a long moment of considering the idea, she finally blinked and flicked her eyes back up to glare at him, one of her eyebrows arching up once more at him in an expression of consideration but also suspicion.

"Hmm…You're right…Perhaps a _willing _Potter would make this all the more easier for us…At least until we get the baby – after which we can always just kill off his stupid, useless mother."

Draco tried very hard to hide the anger from his face as Bellatrix had spoken so instead, he looked down and clenched his fists again, nodding empathically at her to signify his agreement.

"Exactly…So…Do we have an agreement?"

He looked back up and flicked his gray eyes sharply at Bellatrix' maniacal smile, his form tensing once more when he saw her giggling at him again and looking amused at his harsh expression.

"You have three weeks, my darling Dragon…Three _WEEKS._" She cooed cheerfully at him, smiling even wider and laughing when Draco just answered her with a disgruntled, disgusted glare.

"Fine…Three weeks. Let me talk to my parents now, Aunt Bellatrix—"

Even before Draco had finished his sentence, Bellatrix had cut off the connection with a loud, resounding 'pop' – leaving Draco gaping in horror and glaring angrily at the empty, quiet fireplace.

* * *

_What the bloody hell were you thinking, Malfoy?! Earn her trust, first? More chance at conception?! What the bloody hell is going on with your sick mind?!_ Draco felt like screaming at himself as he walked down the Hogwarts corridors. He heard the careless laughter and whispers of the other Hogwarts students around him as they made their way back to their dormitories after dinner that night but he felt like so strange around them – almost as if they didn't exist to him anymore.

_You…You WANT_ _to earn her trust…Because you WANT her. You want HER…And SO MUCH MORE. You imbecile. How do you think this is all going to work out?! Did you even think of THAT?!_

Shaking his head at himself, he ducked his head when he caught sight of Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson hanging about nearby and quickly made a beeline towards the opposite direction. Without realizing it, he began pushing past more students and hastily made his way towards the stairs leading to the Hogwarts Bell Tower. Several Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors sneered hatefully at him as he passed but he sighed and ignored them, dropping his eyes to the floor.

He had kept his eyes trained onto his black shoes so much as he walked that he almost didn't realize that he had reached his destination and he suddenly looked up, his gray eyes widening when he caught sight of the lone figure standing just by the railing of the tower. The girl had her back to him and was staring off serenely into the dark night sky but Draco could tell at first glance that it was _Potter_ – if only for the fact that the very sight of her gave him a weird feeling at the pit of his stomach.

Squelching the urge to smile, Draco stepped towards her and broke the easy silence.

"Not planning to jump off again now…Are you, Harry…?"

Startled at his voice, Harry flinched and whirled around in shock – her wide eyes flicking up at him for a moment before she visibly relaxed and offered him a weak smile. Pulling her cloak tighter around her shivering frame, she gave him a nod of greeting and turned back to stare at the sky.

"I've thought about the idea…But I figured jumping off the Hogwarts Bell tower is not nearly dramatic enough for me…Perhaps you could pretend to push me off to make it more exciting?" She managed to quip back at him, her words eliciting a genuine laugh from Draco as he neared her.

Shaking his head at her sarcastic tone, Draco was still chuckling as he joined her and leaned against the tower railing as well – following her gaze up into the sky. For several minutes, the two of them stared intently at the stars in comfortable silence, filled only by the sound of their soft breathing.

Then, after another long moment, Harry finally spoke again – turning to him and giving him a wry, self-deprecating smirk. "You really have it lucky you know, Malfoy…" At Draco's confused expression toward her, she rolled her eyes to herself and shoved her cold hands into her cloak pockets.

"You never seemed to have any problems with women before…Have you? Maybe because I've never seen you with them…You're such a lucky bastard." She laughed at the stunned expression on Draco's face and shrugged, turning around so that her back was resting comfortably against the railing.

Draco looked slightly miffed at her words and narrowed his eyes at her. "Hey, I resent that. I had my fair share of experiences with women too. And I thought we were calling each other by our first names now…_Harry." _He pointed out, causing Harry to wince and offer him a smile of apology.

"Oh yeah…I forgot. I'm sorry, Draco. Old habits die hard…" She smiled ruefully at him again and waited until Draco nodded in acceptance of her apology before she continued. "I meant no offense with you. It's just that…I never saw you with any girl before. No girlfriend or anything…?"

Draco rolled his eyes but smirked as he turned around as well and mimicked her position. "That's not true, Harry. Like I said, I had my own problems with females over the years. I had an earful of Pansy for two years—" He ignored Harry wincing sympathetically at him and continued. "—and now, I'm up over my head with this little chit of a girl my parents want me to court…" Draco paused for a second and wrinkled his forehead in thought. "What was her name again? Oh yeah… Astoria Greengrass…Daphne's younger sister." He sighed heavily to himself and shook his head.

Harry looked vaguely amused at his expression and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why the face…? Don't you like her…?"

Draco's scowl only intensified but he sighed again and shrugged, running a hand through his blonde hair. "She's…_okay, _I guess…Not beautiful but not ugly either…She's…just…Too ordinary for me. And well…She's really nice and proper too. A typical well-bred, pureblood young lady geared up for being a wife." He shrugged again and turned to give Harry a crooked, slightly amused smile.

"But…Well…Passion-wise, she's not exactly someone who strikes my fancy in a certain way…If you know what I mean…" He shot her a meaningful look that only guys could understand and at the sight of it, Harry actually let out a real laugh, shaking her head at his half-hearted attempt at a joke.

"Hmm…Not exactly a girl you'd fantasize about being in bed with, huh…?"

"Not _nearly._"

Harry laughed again at Draco's haughty tone of voice and rolled her eyes, turning back around to stare back up at the sky. When her laughter soon died out and her face took on a rather sad, brooding look again, Draco finally realized what was troubling her and he spoke up in a soft voice.

"Bad day…?"

She turned around to stare at him in surprise when she heard the concern in his voice. When Draco just stared back calmly at her and waited for her answer, she nodded and gave a bitter smile.

"Yeah…Ginny just broke up with me."

Draco blinked and stared at her with a sincerely apologetic look in his gray eyes.

"I'm sorry." Was all he managed to say quietly but Harry appreciated his effort all the same and nodded in acceptance, sighing again as she closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands.

"Don't be…" She looked back up at him and shrugged, giving him a weak smile.

"It was a doomed relationship from the very beginning anyway…Even _IF _I hadn't turned into a woman." She met the curious look in Draco's eyes and smirked to herself. "I suppose I never really…_loved_ her in that passionate way you speak of too. I guess…In all honesty…I think the only reason I was so attached to her was because everyone expected us to get together in the end."

By now, Draco was feeling very awkward at all the admissions and let his gaze drop to the ground, waiting patiently as Harry continued to speak. She seemed to realize that he had looked away and chuckled suddenly, shaking her head at herself and giving him another apologetic look.

"I'm sorry…I went off. I know you probably don't care about all that. Forget I said anything."

She fell completely silent and shoved her hands back into her cloak pockets, raising her green eyes back to the sky. Draco watched her curiously once more, one of his eyebrows arching in thought.

"You regret it…? Going out with her, I mean…?"

To his surprise, Harry looked back at him and smiled – one devoid of any bitterness or anger. Shaking her head, she chuckled and let out a wistful exhale of breath. "Of course not…I don't believe in regrets, Draco. Only chances…And changes. I won't deny that I love her…I really do. Maybe…Just not enough to keep holding on." She failed to see the admiring look Draco had given her and turned her gaze away again, allowing her thoughtful gaze to drop back down onto the ground.

Just as Draco opened his mouth to answer her, she suddenly chuckled and managed a rueful grin. "The girl was _fiercely _passionate though…A real _temptress._ And I won't deny that making-out with her was really hot. She's a _fiery _woman, Ginny Weasley…I'll be missing _that._" Harry noticed Draco looked slightly awkward at her words and laughed again, looking amused at his shy reaction.

"Why do you look like _that, _Mal—Draco? Haven't you ever made out or slept with a girl before?" She kidded him again, turning back around so she watch the reaction on his cringing face.

If anything, Harry's words caused Draco to blush even darker and he tried to glare at her as he answered. "N—no, Harry… I—I've actually never had any experience with a girl before other than a little kissing and first base…And well, I've never really had the time to think of anything like that—"

Harry interrupted him with a smirk and shook her head in disbelief. "You're kidding me…You mean to tell me that I got more action than you? That's…weird. I expected you to be a womanizer."

Draco flushed even darker at her teasing remark and his eyes flashed in indignation. "I am _NOT _a womanizer! Contrary to what other people may think about me, I actually have…_SOLID _morals about women and sex! I don't believe in fooling around unless you're married – or at least in a real relationship! That's what my father and mother have always taught me over the years." He rushed out irritably, trying to glare at her but at the strange look she was giving him, he couldn't help chuckling.

She smiled him with genuine amazement, her green eyes wide with surprise.

"Hmm…You really look up to your father, don't you?"

Thinking that she was mocking him, Draco flinched at her words and looked up slowly – expecting to find her sneering at him in disbelief. To his surprise, Harry was _still _smiling at him and the amazement on her face was actually _genuine, _laced with a hint of admiration and amusement.

Managing to meet her eyes, Draco nodded and gave her a hesitant smile.

"Yes…I do. He's my role model, really. And he's shaped me into the person I am right now." His eyes darkened suddenly and he sighed, shaking his head to himself. "I know a lot of people brand him as a death eater and that he's committed a lot of mistakes…But he's my father. And I love him."

Harry was nodding slowly as he spoke but Draco continued before he lost his nerve.

"He's always been good to me _and _my mother and I know he's a good man. Despite what _you _or other people may think or want to believe." He sounded a bit defensive and cold as he ended his sentence but Harry understood his sentiments and nodded again, choosing to remain completely quiet.

When after a long moment, Harry _still _hadn't said anything, Draco suddenly felt completely awkward after what he had said and looked up to try to explain himself more. Instead, however, he found the Gryffindor girl _still _watching him silently with a hint of wistfulness on her face. Feeling a little unnerved by her blatant staring at him, Draco arched an eyebrow in irritation and glared at her.

"What?"

Belatedly realizing that Draco had stopped talking and that she had spent the last two minutes staring at him, Harry also blushed and looked away, coughing to hide her embarrassment.

"N—nothing…I just…" She smiled secretly to herself and let her voice drop into a soft whisper.

"It's amazing how…Despite everything…Some people can still amaze you…"

Draco heard her whispered words and would have asked her what she meant by that but before he managed to say anything; Harry was already scrambling to get her things. "A—anyway…I'd better get going now…I promised Ron and Hermione I wouldn't stay out too long." She slung the strap of her schoolbag over her shoulder and pushed her hair back from her face so she could face him.

Feeling his awkwardness returning, Draco suddenly took a step back from her and nodded cordially, shoving his hands back into the pocket of his jacket. Harry looked at him for a moment, hesitating on what she should say. After a short pause, she seemed to decide that she didn't have to say anything else and returned his nod with an awkward one of her own before turning around.

"I—I'll see you, Draco—"

"Harry…?"

Harry stopped just as she reached the door leading to the staircase and turned around, raising her eyebrows expectantly at him. At the sight of her beautiful face – finally illuminated by the light near the entrance back into the castle, Draco began to blush again and offered her a small, shy smile.

"Uhm…Well…I uh… Uhm. Nothing… I guess… I'll see you tomorrow?"

Harry looked confused at his words at first until Draco flushed again and suddenly blurted out to explain himself. "I—I mean… Tomorrow…At the hospital? You…_are _going to be there…Right?"

She stared at him for a long time, as though contemplating the reason behind his seemingly innocent question. Then, surprising herself more than him, she smiled and nodded once in response.

"Uhm…Sure…Yeah. Definitely." She tried to ignore the weird fluttering she suddenly felt in her chest when she caught sight of his smile. "So…Uhm…Anyway…I'll see you around class then, Draco."

After giving him one last smile, she waved at him and soon darted down the stairs towards the castle, leaving Draco staring and watching the locks of hair blowing behind her as she ran. Then, without another word, he sighed and turned back around, staring solemnly up at the dark night sky.

* * *

**A/N: **Still going slow, I know…But I just can't help it. This is how I imagine Draco to _really _be like in the canon… Not _nearly _as sizzling hot in personality as how most writers write him about to be but actually really…_sweet _and _private. _Especially when he's in love. I just think he's _seriously _misunderstood – especially throughout the entire HP series. *sniffle* Oh and please don't hate on Ginny... I actually feel really sorry for her in this story. Most girls would have probably reacted the same way at first...It's completely understandable.

More to come soon!

**Next Chapter: **A cute Gryffindor Trio scene, More H/D moments, and the start of the Yuletide season.

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS! CHEERS! :D**


	10. Wishing and Wanting

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books pregnancy and **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** Hello everyone! From here on out, the story will start to pick up as I will be moving a bit faster with regards to our favorite couple. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Wishing and Wanting  
**

Harry paused before she raised a hand to knock gently on Hermione's Head Girl dormitory.

When she didn't get a response from her brown-haired best friend, she hesitated before pushing past the door and letting herself in, making her way down the small corridor towards the living room. The scene that greeted her was one that made her stop and smile quietly in amusement.

Ron and Hermione were cuddled together on the couch near the fireplace – both teenagers fast asleep in each other's arms with their quills, parchment, and schoolbooks scattered along the floor. Hermione's head was resting on Ron's shoulder while Ron's arm was curled comfortably around her waist, his face nuzzled against her hair. The two made such a cute sight that Harry felt guilty walking in on them and she would have walked back out had Hermione suddenly stirred in her sleep.

The minute she saw Harry there, however, the Head Girl's eyes brightened immediately and she tore herself away from Ron so she could beckon the other Gryffindor into the room.

"Harry! We've been wondering all day where you were! Come on in, sit down!" She greeted, blushing slightly as she shook Ron awake and tried to clear the mess of books and quills around them. Harry chuckled at the sleepy, irritated expression on Ron's face and plopped herself down onto the armchair facing the fireplace. She raised her eyes and gazed admiringly around the room's interior.

"Wow…Being the Head Girl sure has its perks. Doesn't it, Hermione…?" She teased lightly, watching as Hermione hastily tried to smooth out the tangles and wrinkles in her long brown hair.

Flicking her brown eyes back at her, Hermione gave her a smile and leaned back against the couch. Beside her, Ron was finally coming out of his grogginess and gave a loud, lazy yawn. "I guess so, Harry. It's just a little lonely here sometimes…I miss the Gryffindor common room and being able to spend time with everyone there." She mused wistfully but Harry answered her with a smug grin.

"Well…Think about it this way, Hermione…Now, you and Ron have a private place to spend some time together alone to yourselves…." She teased, smirking again when both Ron and Hermione blushed this time at her words. Scoffing, Ron rolled his eyes and tossed a throw pillow at her face.

"Apparently that's what we were doing before _you _came barging in, Harry." He quipped and Harry and Hermione _both _laughed at his disgruntled remark, shaking their heads in avid amusement.

Just as Harry had leaned back against her chair again, Hermione suddenly glanced over at her in concern. "Harry…? Not that it's any of my business or anything but would you like to borrow some clothes…? Those clothes of yours are too big; they're practically falling off you." She observed in worry, her eyes flicking down and inspecting the large, oversized t-shirt and jeans hanging off Harry's form.

At her words, Harry's smile instantly dissolved into a scowl and she self-consciously tugged her t-shirt – Dudley's old clothes when he was younger – tighter over her frame and adjusted her glasses along her face. She ignored Ron's snort of agreement and shook her head firmly at Hermione.

"No thank you, Hermione…These clothes are fine. I'd rather not draw too much attention to the fact that I now have breasts and hips." She let out an involuntary shudder when an image suddenly flashed in her mind – that of her dream of almost being raped by a cloaked, dark figure.

Another shudder escaping her, she tore her gaze away from Ron and Hermione's questioning looks at her so they wouldn't see the way her face had suddenly gone pale at the memory. "B—besides…Your clothes would probably still be too big anyway, Hermione. You're a little taller than me." She mentioned glumly, slightly put out at the fact that her female friend was now taller than her.

Hermione sighed but managed to give her a sympathetic smile, reaching over and lightly touching one of the other girl's long, uncombed locks. "By a couple of _inches, _Harry. Don't act so high and mighty about it, it's not like you were that much taller than me anyway." She scoffed, earning herself a weak glare from Harry just as Ron chuckled at the flash of irritation in her green eyes.

When Harry shifted her glare to him, Ron held up a hand and pretended to shake his head. "Don't look at me like that, mate. She's right. Between the three of us, you weren't that tall to begin with." He teased further, finally causing Harry to roll her eyes at them and slink back in her seat.

"Brilliant. That makes me feel loads better. Thanks you two."

Her two best friends laughed again just as Harry sighed and tugged her glasses off, setting the frames onto the table in front of them before leaning back and closing her eyes in exhaustion. Ron watched her silently in hesitation for a minute before he finally took a deep breath and spoke up softly.

"Harry…Mate, I'm actually glad you're here." He ignored Hermione's uncertain looks at him and sat up straighter in her seat. "I've been talking to some of the members of our Quidditch team lately…Well, just this morning actually. And…Well…" Ron's eyebrows fused together as he tried to think of the appropriate approach to tell her. "They've been…persisting that I talk to you about being the Team Captain this year. You know…Since the Quidditch season is about to start and all, they think—"

Without opening her eyes, Harry just let out another soft, defeated sigh.

"I don't think so, Ron."

Hermione opened her mouth to intervene but Ron beat her to it again and frowned, narrowing his eyes and giving Harry a questioning glare. "Harry, _why not?_ Look, I know you're a girl now and everything but given the circumstances of things, I would have thought this would cheer you up—"

Harry scoffed and answered him in a flat tone of voice.

"I hardly think Quidditch is the first thing on my mind right now, Ron. I'm sorry. No."

"B—but—"

Hermione cut off rest of Ron's protests by grabbing his arm and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Harry—" She bit her lip and waited until Harry's eyes opened and shifted to focus on her. "—I suppose what Ron is trying to say is…In a not so delicate manner I might add—" With that, she cast a pointed glare at the redhead, causing her boyfriend to wince to himself. "—that the Gryffindors would _really _like it if you could _at least _play seeker for the team again this year. You know…Just for old time's sake I guess." She paused again and watched Harry's facial expression carefully for her reaction.

The other girl seemed to be staring off into space at the moment, her green eyes wide and unblinking. Taking this as a positive sign, Hermione continued and offered her a small, roguish smile.

"Besides…There's no other seeker in Gryffindor with _your _talent, Harry. You've _got _to play for us again. If even just as seeker, you don't have to be the team captain or anything. Right, Ron?" Hermione nudged Ron sharply on the shoulder to get his attention, causing him to wince in pain again.

"Er…Y—yeah, Harry. It would be really great if you could be seeker for us again—"

Ron cut himself off again and looked up at the sound of Harry's soft chuckle, his muscles loosening in relief when he saw that there appeared to be a ghost of amusement in her eyes.

"Harry…?"

Flicking her eyes up slowly at him, Harry just allowed the corner of her lips to quirk upwards once into a small smile before she nodded once in agreement. "Mmm…I suppose Quidditch wouldn't be so bad. _But—" _She glared pointedly at Ron, unknowingly causing the redhead to wince silently again.

"—I will be seeker _ONLY _if you're the team captain. Can you tell them that?" She asked Ron with a small, conspiratorial grin, which her best friend immediately returned with a smile of his own.

"I suppose…That can be arranged." He nodded and gave both girls a wide grin. "Let me talk to the team about it this afternoon. I'll bet they'll agree to anything just to get Harry back on the team." He told them smugly, chuckling softly when Harry just rolled her eyes and Hermione stared at him.

"Speaking of the team…I hear Ginny is trying out again this year." Hermione's worried, hesitant gaze shifted from Ron's warning glare at her to Harry's awkward expression. "Have you guys…_talked_…about anything? You aren't really serious with this break-up, are you?" She asked softly but as soon as the words had left her mouth, she immediately wished she could take them back.

Harry's eyes had suddenly hardened at the mere mention of Ginny and she stiffened, causing Ron to pale and shoot his girlfriend a dirty glare. Hermione realized her mistake instantly and flushed as she tried to rush out her apology. "H—Harry, I'm sorry! That wasn't what I meant, I just—"

She stopped when Harry shook her head and sighed again, closing her eyes and raising a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. Her green eyes suddenly took on a weary expression and she looked up at them, managing to give them a weak smile. "It's…alright, Hermione. I…Like I said…It was kind of expected…. It was a doomed relationship from the very beginning…No one's to blame." She told the other girl softly, ignoring the sudden flashing in Ron's eyes at the implication of her words.

The redheaded Gryffindor would have said more had Hermione not taken advantage of the sudden silence to change the topic. Just as Ron opened his mouth to ask Harry what she meant, Hermione suddenly spoke up and turned to give Harry a grim look. "Harry…Have you spoken to the Ministry about what's happened regarding your case? I mean…About any possible leads and all…?" She asked softly, reaching a hand over and gently brushing back the locks of hair from her friend's eyes.

Harry looked up in surprise at her unexpected question and stared blankly at her for a minute, her green eyes widening slowly in realization. Then, as though it had just hit her, she suddenly flinched to herself and clenched her hands into tight fists. "Damn it…That reminds me. I have to go to Hagrid's house this afternoon to talk to him about the case…Or what's left of it anyway. I almost forgot…" She muttered darkly to herself, unaware of the worried look Ron and Hermione shared.

She ignored their silence, however and brushed her hair back from her face again with an irritated sigh. "Whatever the Ministry's told Hagrid anyway…I doubt anything's going to change for the better anytime soon. I suppose I'm stuck like this…For Merlin knows how long. What does it all matter?" She drawled more to herself than to anyone else, her voice laced with bitterness and anger.

Hermione bit her lip at the desolate tone of Harry's voice and reached a hand over, placing it gently over Harry's smaller one and giving the pale limb a soft squeeze. "Harry…I…Know this may not mean much…But we're here for you. You know that." She met Ron's nod of agreement beside her for a moment before turning back to give Harry a comforting smile. "We will always support you…No matter what happens…At least you can count on that." She whispered softly, watching as those bright emerald green orbs lifted slowly and stared at her, rewarding her with a gentle look of gratitude.

"H—Hermione…Ron…I…I…Thank—"

"Rest assured mate…With all those weird, perverted blokes staring at you all the time now, you can be _certain _I'll kick their arses for you. Did you realize you're one good looking girl-bloke?"

Ron blinked in confusion when he noticed that both Harry and Hermione had stiffened at his rather blunt comment, both girls freezing up for a long moment as though trying to process his words. For a minute, he thought he had said the wrong thing when he saw the anger flashing in Hermione's dark brown eyes. Just as he was gathering the right, proper apology in his head, a soft sound of what sounded suspiciously like Harry's barely muffled laughter began to fill the silence of the living room.

Blinking rapidly and his cheeks flushing with embarrassment, Ron held his breath and slowly raised his eyes up again – only to have them widen incredulously moments later when he saw that Harry _was, _in fact, laughing loudly and practically falling all over herself in her genuine hilarity. Beside her, Hermione stared at her in confusion and utter bewilderment, her jaw opening and closing like a gaping fish when she realized that Harry had obviously found the insensitive comment…_hilarious_.

"Er…Harry…? Are you—"

Ron blinked and stopped talking when Harry raised a hand up to indicate for him to wait for her. Her shoulders were still shaking with laughter when she finally gathered enough breaths to look up at him, her green eyes twinkling in good humor. With a wink that briefly reminded Ron of a very similar expression Harry used to give him back as a male, she offered him a weak, amused smirk.

"So I've noticed, Ron…It's too bad I don't swing that way then, huh…? I reckon that would have made a lot of things easier for me from here on out." She managed to kid weakly, chuckling again at the sound of Hermione's scandalized gasp at her words as she glared at her smirking friends.

"That is _NOT _funny, Harry—"

"—which reminds me…I've been meaning to ask you two…" Harry's smile easily transformed into a knowing smirk and she winked at them again, giving her two best friends a teasing look.

"I've always wanted to know…How far have you two gone….You know…_base-wise?_" Her smirk grew at the sight of both her friends' heated blushes and she waggled her eyebrows suggestively at them, causing Hermione to redden even darker and to send her a very dangerous, scandalized glare.

"H—Harry, you….You are such a _PERVERT!"_

_**SMACK!**_

"O—ow! Hermione, wait—I was kidding—"

Ron's ears flushed bright red as he fell backwards from the couch into fresh peals of laughter.

* * *

"_I've got to go guys…I have to meet up with Hagrid…Then, I have to go to St. Mungo's again."_

_ "Are you really serious about this truce with Malfoy, Harry…? I'm a bit worried for you."_

_ "What's NOT to worry about? The bloody git's a former deatheater and absolute scum, Harry! I don't trust him one bit! He's obviously out to get you somehow and if I find out that he's—"_

_ "I'll be fine, Ron. You two go on ahead and spend some time together. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_ "B—but…Harry! I—it's Malfoy! It's—bloody MALFOY!"_

Ron's angry protests still rang clear in Harry's ears later that afternoon as she made her way back from Hagrid's hut to Hogwarts castle, taking great care to step carefully along the stone steps up to the school entrance so as to avoid slipping along the snow. Shivering to herself, she pulled her Gryffindor scarf tighter around her neck and shoved her hands into her jacket pockets just as she reached the top of the stone steps and began to walk back slowly to the nearby entrance to the castle.

_Hmm…Ron does have a point, Harry…It IS Malfoy. Are you so sure you can trust him so easily…? _A voice inside her own head pointed out just as she reached the entrance, causing the Gryffindor to frown to herself again when she couldn't find the answer to her own silent question.

Ignoring the stares she knew she was receiving from the group of fourth-year Ravenclaws gathered by the benches near the castle entrance, Harry shook the thought away and began making her way towards the school again, her footsteps light and graceful. She stopped just as she reached the castle doors and turned back around, her eyes roaming slowly around the surrounding scenery.

By then, undeterminable amounts of winter had fallen over the school and had buried Hogwarts in a layer of clean white snow – gloomy yet cheerful at the same time as Harry briefly thought about the nearing Christmas season. The Yule Ball for fourth year to seventh year students was coming up next month and Harry had barely realized she would be going without Ginny – perhaps just alone or skipping the ball altogether as she would most probably just draw too much attention.

_ Why can't I just have a normal life…? Why can't I just be happy for once…? _Harry asked no one in particular as she blinked up at the slowly darkening sky, her eyes clouding over in growing sadness. Her mood had dampened considerably, particularly after Hagrid had explained to her what the ministry had decided on. He hadn't even the strength to meet her eyes as he told her the truth.

_There is no cure…I'm stuck like this…A woman…For the rest of my life…Or what's left of it._ Harry thought bitterly to herself, swallowing the dry lump that had formed in her throat the thought.

_"Harry…The ministry's tryin ter find the culprit responsible for your attack…But so far…they've got nuthin… Yer…Yer stuck like this, Harry…They said…There's…nuthin they can do…There's no cure." _

Harry clenched her hands into fists again and resisted the urge to punch something, knowing full well that with her luck, she would probably punch the wall and end up getting hurt in the process. Sighing weakly and burying her face into her hands, she leaned against the castle entrance doors behind her. She stood there for such a long time that she barely realized that more snow had begun to fall around them, causing her to blink in surprise when as a single snowflake caught into her lashes.

Closing her eyes and wiping the snowflake away, she opened them again and watched as one, by one, the different groups of Hogwarts students gathered around the outside benches began to stand up and race back towards the school while covering their heads with their books. Their laughter and incoherent chatter filled her ears for several minutes before everything grew silent again and Harry found herself alone, staring serenely into the distance as the snow continued to fall around her.

She stood there like a beautiful porcelain statue, blank and unmoving.

_I've always loved snow…So white and beautiful._

Harry's gaze drifted to the horizon and she sighed slowly to herself, her eyes softening in thought. Quirking her lips into a curious grin, she straightened and began walking towards the lake.

* * *

"The snow's quite beautiful…Isn't it, Abraxas…?"

Draco chuckled to himself as he heard his eagle owl's soft hoot of acknowledgment from where he was perched proudly on his owner's left shoulder. Ignoring the shivers that were beginning to wrack his lean frame, Draco wrapped his winter cloak tighter around himself and walked on further – his mercury orbs scouting the entire area to make sure none of the younger years were still outside.

_Damn Head Boy rounds…I could be inside my room right now with a hot cup of chocolate…Instead of out here freezing my skin off. Why couldn't the mudblood be assigned patrolling duty today…?_ Draco thought irritably to himself as he continued to circle the castle in impatience.

He spotted several fifth year Slytherins around a tall tree near the back of the castle and signaled curtly to them to head back to the castle. They sneered in disdain but stood up and began traipsing back, their loud jibes and laughter echoing in the deafening silence as they passed him.

Draco ignored their comments, however, and shoved his hands into his pockets. He continued walking until he reached the very back of Hogwarts and stopped just as he was overlooking the frozen lake – his gray eyes widening slowly when he caught sight of the small, lone figure at the very center.

Still perched on his shoulder, Abraxas gave another indignant hoot at him but Draco barely heard him, his gray eyes softening as they stared at the small, beautiful girl standing not too far away.

_Harry._

* * *

Harry hummed to herself as she spun her charmed sneakers swiftly to the side and skated along the lake's smooth, icy surface, closing her eyes briefly as she felt the cool wind hitting her face.

_Hmm…This is nice…Quiet…Peaceful…I wonder why I never did this before. _She didn't bother opening her eyes as she turned effortlessly and skid along the lake again in a perfect semi-circle, the enchanted ice blades charmed onto the bottom of her sneakers skidding softly along the clear flat ice.

_Figured those stupid skating lessons Dudley never finished had to be good for something…_Harry frowned to herself at the sudden reminder of her older cousin and before she could stop, she found herself thinking briefly about her extended family and about how they were doing.

_Speaking of Dudley…I wonder how he is…Or Aunt Petunia…Or Uncle Vernon…_Harry's scowl darkened suddenly and she turned sharply along the ice, leaving a deep cut along the surface. _They're probably fine and happy without me…Now that the 'freak' is out of the house, they can live a normal life again. _She thought bitterly, unable to prevent the familiar feelings of anger boiling in her chest.

She sneered and turned around sharply again, making another fresh cut along the ice. _I wonder how they'd react when they see me this way…They'd probably go completely ballistic and call me even more of a freak. A guy trapped inside a girl's body…Who would have thought? Sick world…_ Harry's jaw clenched in anger again and she turned one last time, nearly making yet another angry mark along the ice with her shoes had she not heard the soft sound of an owl hooting in the distance.

_ What the…Who's— _Harry snapped her eyes open immediately in alarm and looked up with blazing green eyes, ready to snap at whoever it was out to taunt her about her condition again. Instead of feeling overcome with anger, however, she was surprised to find herself staring into a pair of mercury orbs, the sight of which caused her to momentarily stop abruptly in the middle of the lake.

"Draco…?"

She flushed unknowingly at the sight of him and met his unnerving stare with a confused look, taking in the beautiful eagle owl perched on his shoulder and the strange softness in his gray eyes. For a long time, he ignored her questioning look at him and continued to stare at her in admiring silence, his intense stare lingering intently on her face and watching the wind blow through her hair.

"How long have you been standing there…?"

Harry's eyebrows fused together in growing annoyance as she skated over to him, stopping just where the lake slid up the bank of snow so she stood several feet from the Slytherin. Trying to ignore the look in his eyes, she reached over his shoulder and gently stroked his owl's feathers.

"Handsome owl…What's his name…?"

It seemed that the fact she was standing so close to him had managed to snap Draco out of his self-induced staring and he finally flushed in realization, blinking rapidly as he tore his eyes away. "A—Abraxas…H—his name is Abraxas…" He swallowed audibly to stop himself from stammering. "I named him after my grandfather…" He told her softly, watching out of the corner of his eye as Harry's lips quirked upwards into a small smile and she nodded, running her hands over Abraxas' feathers.

"I had an owl once…Her name was Hedwig…She was really beautiful too…Snowy white…Really smart…" Harry felt a pang of sadness as she pulled her hand back and adjusted the scarf on her neck. She trailed her gaze back up and offered the Slytherin a friendly smile when Draco seemed to shift around uncomfortably as though he was unsure of what to say. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he finally looked up and hesitantly returned her smile, his eyes flicking to the frozen lake behind her.

"That was….Really beautiful…I mean…" He flushed again and adjusted the winter hat over his head when Harry gave him a questioning look. "What you were doing…Floating along the ice like that…? You were really…Graceful. How did you do it…? Is it some kind of magical floating or what…?" His eyes flicked down and stared curiously at Harry's enchanted sneakers in mild interest.

At the look of genuine curiosity in the Slytherin's eyes, Harry couldn't help laughing softly and shaking her head, raising one of her feet up to show him the glass blades attached to the soles. "It's…not floating…It's called ice skating. It's…actual a popular past time in the muggle world. I…I used to do it a lot in the park when I was a kid…It reminds me of flying, actually. Probably why I found it so easy to fly when I first started." She admitted quietly, meeting his eyes and offering him a small grin.

"I realize it's not exactly the manliest of pastimes but hell…I'm a bloody girl now anyway so I don't think it really matters now if I do anything to jeopardize my masculinity." She quipped wryly and if anything, the dry tone of her voice caused Draco to laugh as well, his eyes lighting up with humor.

"I wasn't going to say anything…" He pointed out with a smile, causing Harry to make a face at him just before she turned around on the ice again and skated several meters away. When she spun back around to face him, Draco was staring quietly at her again with a smile lingering on his face.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, Harry raised an eyebrow and gave him a miffed look.

"What?"

Blinking and shaking the expression away from his face, Draco quirked his lips into a self-satisfied smirk. "Nothing…It's just…" His lips twitched a bit and he had to turn his face away from her to hide his smile, unwittingly causing her eyes to narrow even further as she turned to glare at him.

"What? What is it, Malfoy?!"

Draco's shoulders shook with mirth as he lifted his finally lifted his gaze up and met her eyes, allowing her to see the genuine sparkle of amusement in the bright, silver orbs. "It's just that…You moved so much like a girl like that…On the ice, I mean…I was imagining you as a boy and I—"

_**SPLAT!**_

He didn't finish the rest of his sentence when a snowball came flying right at his face and cut him right off, causing the Slytherin to sputter indignantly for several seconds as he wiped the ice off his face and turned to glare angrily at her. From where she was standing on the ice several feet away, Harry was holding another snowball in her hand and was smirking at him, one of her eyebrows raised up in an expression of obvious challenge. Seeing his evident anger, she laughed and grinned at him.

"What's the matter, Malfoy…? Can't fight back against a _girl?_"

His eyes flashed and just as he was about to bite out a sarcastic retort, Harry tossed another snowball at him and this time, it managed to hit him square in the face – causing him to stumble backwards a couple of steps in surprise. Abraxas hooted indignantly and shot off Draco's shoulder, shooting his disgruntled owner an irritated look before he flew off towards the distant Hogwarts owlery.

Laughing and watching as Draco wiped his face again, Harry skated several more meters away from him and grinned widely, her green eyes sparkling with mischief. As soon as he had managed to see clearly, Draco narrowed his eyes and glared poisonously at her, all of the familiar feelings of annoyance he felt towards his Gryffindor rival suddenly resurfacing as he watched her laughing form.

Unable to control himself, he gritted his teeth and shot her a malicious sneer.

"That is _not _funny, Potter…You'll pay for that one."

Harry's eyes widened for a split second and she watched nervously as Draco lifted his wand and pointed it at his feet, initiating a charm spell that molded a blade of ice at the bottom of his shoes. Checking to make sure both shoes had properly been charmed, Draco seemed to hesitate slightly before he stepped onto the ice and stood perfectly still, trying to find his balance. It took several more seconds for him to do so and once he managed to stand up straighter, Harry began to back away.

"Draco, it was a joke...Don't take it too seriously. I was just playing around—"

Draco glared at her, his eyes glinting in unmistakable anger.

"Well it wasn't funny, Potter and if you think for one minute that I'm going…to…_Damn it!_" Draco cut himself off before he had managed to finish his properly formed threat and began to curse loudly, his eyes growing as wide as saucers as his shoes began to skid along the ice on their own.

"D—damn it…Potter! How do you control these things?! Mine are dysfunctional, they're not working!" His voice rose several levels in his panic and he began to flail his arms around in panic, inevitably causing Harry – who was standing several feet away from him – to stare at him a bewildered expression on her face for a long moment, her eyes slowly growing wider and wider.

Biting her lip furiously in an attempt to stifle the hysterical laughter that was threatening to erupt from her, she swallowed audibly and tried to hide a smile as she reached a hand out to him.

"H—here, Draco…I think you just need to find your balance. Take my hand—"

Draco felt a surge of humiliation at the sound of the shaky, barely concealed hilarity in her voice and growled loudly, turning sharply to his side in an attempt to grab her hand and pull her down with him. It backfired on him, however, and as he turned, what little control he had over his skates was lost and he began to skid forward slowly, causing the Head Boy's eyes to widen in absolute panic.

"W—wait, _POTTER! _Don't just stand there, do something!" Harry was way past hysterics at this point and was trying so hard to keep from laughing that she was red in the face, watching helplessly as Draco skidded himself clumsily – sharp protests, flailing limbs and all – towards a tree.

Draco cursed loudly right before he slammed painfully into the trunk and toppled backwards onto the ice, his winter hat falling onto his face. Flushing bright red in embarrassment, he tried to stand up again despite the pain in his back but it seemed his little misfortune wasn't finished yet and within seconds, Harry's lips twitched she watched the snow on the tree branches toppling right on top of the Malfoy Heir – falling right onto the top of his hair and messing up the blonde strands even more.

Even after all that, Harry_ still_ might have been able to hold herself together but as Draco scowled angrily up at her from where he was sprawled on the ice, he forced a sneer and glared at her.

"Shut up, Scarhead! Muggles are stupid anyway! I was just…I was just showing you how stupid their pastimes were! They're petty! And dangerous! See?! And I could have been killed—"

Harry broke right through Draco's pitiful tirade when she hastily turned around and burst out laughing, her shoulders shaking with uncontrollable laughter as she raised a hand and wiped helplessly at the tears in her eyes. If it was possible, Draco reddened even further at her reaction and he tried to pretend he didn't care about her laughter as he struggled to get back up onto his feet.

"_SHUT UP, POTTER OR I'LL SHOVE YOU INTO THE SNOW! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" _

He heard another snort of laughter from her as she turned around and desperately tried to control her laughter as she skated over to him, hiding a smile as she reached out and offered him a hand. "H—here…L—let me help you up, Malfoy…" Her voice quivered in mirth and she was obviously struggling to keep a straight face as she looked at him, refusing to meet Draco's angry death glare.

His eyes still narrowed, Draco muttered something under his breath but took her offered hand, hoisting himself back up onto his feet in front of her. In his haste, however, he realized a second too late that he had been too close to her when he stood up and it was only when his face was mere inches away from hers that Draco realized his mistake. Instantly, the blush on his face transformed to one of surprise and he coughed as he tried to step away, his eyes inadvertently lingering on her lips.

Harry appeared not to have noticed his staring and was still trying to hide a smile; her green eyes alight with humor. "Well…I guess we can say for certain that you really _are _an accident prone, Draco…And here I thought that Buckbeak incident in third year was just pure bad luck." She teased.

Draco sneered at her and tried to hide his embarrassment again by pretending to fix his hat.

"It really _wasn't_ an accident…That damned Hippogriff mauled my arm right off—"

"So it grew back?" Harry cut him off bluntly, grinning again when Draco sputtered indignantly.

"Th—that was a _FIGURE OF SPEECH, _Potter!"

Harry's eyes were teasing as she smiled at him, chuckling helplessly to herself. "You really are such a self-righteous, pompous git, Draco…I just realized now that maybe it wasn't a bad thing."

He had been on the verge of forming a proper insult in his head when she had said this and the minute he heard it, the rest of Draco's thoughts disappeared into an incoherent stammer. Blushing and unable to think of anything to say in response, he stared intently at her in genuine surprise.

Harry was still smiling right back at him, her eyes bright with warmth and her cheeks flushed slightly from her laughter. Around them, a soft breeze was blowing gently and caused her hair to fly up into the air every now and then, drawing Draco's gaze to the long, and midnight black tresses.

Unable to stop himself, he took several steps closer until he was standing directly in front of her, noting the sudden look of confusion and shock that suddenly creased her beautiful features. As he was able to stand this close to her, Draco noticed for the first time the height difference between them.

He knew he had always been taller than Harry – even when she had been a boy – and had always used it as an advantage whenever he was taunting him. As a girl, however, Harry seemed to be even smaller in height and as he stood closer in front of her, she reached up only to his ears.

She seemed to have realized the exact same thing he was thinking as she stiffened and looked up warily at him, her hand unconsciously ghosting over the wand in her pocket. "Malfoy, what—"

Draco smirked and leaned down to peer very closely into her flushed features, purposely causing the Gryffindor to tense and blush further in shock at his obtrusive nearness. Ignoring her stammered protests, Draco smirked wider and leaned down even closer to peer right into her flushed face, noting with a hint of satisfaction that Harry was too stunned by his nearness to think properly.

As he brought his face down even closer towards hers, stopping only when their mouths were inches apart, Harry finally blinked herself out of her daze and moved away sharply in weak protest.

"Malfoy, you're standing way too close—"

Pulling away, he arched an eyebrow at her and offered the stammering girl a handsome smile.

"You make a really beautiful girl, Potter."

"………Wh—what?"

Harry was almost as red as her Gryffindor scarf at this point and she stared at him as though he had grown an extra head, her mouth slightly open in disbelief. Draco's smile dissolved into a mischievous smirk and during Harry's momentary shock, he uncoiled his hand from behind his back.

_**SPLAT!**_

In spite of himself, Draco ended up laughing when he caught sight of the look of horror on Harry's snow-covered face – followed by the sound of the Gryffindor's indignant sputtering as she looked back up and gaped at him in disbelief. She was still wiping her face clean of snow when Draco began rolling up another snowball in his hands, grinning mischievously as he raised it up in the air.

"Two can play at this game, Potter."

Harry's disbelieving glare easily transformed into a grin and she stuck her tongue out at him, ducking his snowball before she turned to skate away. "Heh. Only a blind prick could miss that shot!"

"Look who's talking four eyes! D—damn it, how do you get these skates off?! No, STOP! Don't throw that! That is _UNFAIR, _Potter! I am at a disadvantage here! I can't even chase you with these—"

_**SPLAT!**_

"Damn it!"

The force of her thrown snowball hitting him right on the shoulder caused him to lose his balance and for the second time that afternoon, Draco found himself sprawled on his arse right on the ice, growling and cursing to himself as he listened to the sweet sound of Harry's soft, helpless laughter.

* * *

Draco was still laughing as he walked back into the castle with Harry that afternoon, their forms drenched completely from the numerous times they had fallen into the snow. His entire body was shivering from head-to-toe and his hair was completely messed up but he barely noticed his discomfort. He was focused on the girl beside him as she turned and offered him a bright, teasing grin.

"I win again, Malfoy."

He scoffed, shaking the snow out of his hat as they walked through the corridors.

"I _let _you win, Potter. There's a difference."

"You're just a sore loser."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am—_fuck!"_

Harry turned around sharply at the sound of Draco's curse, her eyes widening when she caught sight of what had sent him into a state of distress. Further down the hall and heading towards them, she caught a glimpse of Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass – all three of which were chatting cheerfully to themselves as they strode down the hall. Fortunately, the three girls seemed so caught up in their lively conversation that they had yet to notice her _or _Draco there at all.

Draco eyes were panicked and he turned around in growing urgency to look for a place to hide.

"If they see us together like this again, rumors will spread like fire! We can't—"

Turning to face him, Harry cut him off by giving him a firm, reassuring look. "Calm down, Draco…Look…Do you have my invisibility cloak with you?" She asked him but at her words, Draco just paled even further and cursed under his breath again, shaking his head. "I'm sorry… I don't…I just—"

Harry silenced him again with another glare and sighed, looking around them for a place to hide. When she found nothing and the giggles of the three approaching Slytherin girls began to draw nearer, she finally made up her mind and turned to face him, ignoring the look of confusion in his eyes.

"Come on."

Undaunted, she grabbed his collar and pulled him over to the shadowy part of the corridor. Snatching his hat from his hands, she shoved it onto his head to cover his hair and gave him a wink.

"Harry, what—"

"_Shh! Just follow my lead." _

Draco's eyebrows fused together in confusion as Harry leaned against the wall before reaching over and yanking him against her, instantly causing him to blush as he was pressed against her body.

"Harry, what—"

"_Shhh!"_

She shushed him sharply again and buried her face into his shoulder, yanking him down so that he was doing the same and that his lips were practically lingering along the skin of her neck. Draco reddened at this, overwhelmed by the sweet whiffs of her scent but Harry didn't seem to notice anything and kept their forms perfectly still – making great sure to hide both their faces from view.

To Draco's great surprise, the little ploy seemed to work as Pansy, Daphne and Astoria passed them by easily with looks of disdain on their elegant faces directed towards them. Scrunching up her face at the scene, Pansy made great care to speak loud enough so that her shrill voice could be heard.

"_Honestly_…You would think there would be girls with enough class these days not to show such scandalous displays of affection out in public…It's disgraceful. This school's going to the dogs." Pansy drawled out loud, sneering as she passed by Draco and Harry's intertwined figures in the corner.

They heard Daphne giggling loudly in response. "Maybe you're just jealous, Pansy darling…Don't you wish Theo would show more public displays of affection towards _you_?" She cooed, causing both her and Astoria to burst into giggles again when Pansy began sputtering at her words.

"I do _NOT!_ I _DESPISE _public displays of affection! It's so…_Plebian!_"

"Oh…? Then who was it I saw kissing Malcolm in the hallways back in sixth year?"

"Oh shut up, Astoria! You know perfectly well _he _kissed _me!"_

Draco and Harry both let out a sigh of relief when they heard the three girls' lively chatter fading slowly as they disappeared further down the hall towards the Slytherin dungeons. As soon as they were gone, Draco stiffened and found himself blushing again as he suddenly reminded of the fact that her body – heaving slightly for breath – was still pressed up so tightly against his. Realizing the same thing, Harry felt her own cheeks burning in embarrassment and she tried to move away quickly.

"Er…Draco…Uhm…I'm…Kind of trapped…"

Seeing the awkward grimace on her face, Draco realized his mistake instantly and coughed, forcing himself to pull away from her and shoving his hands into his pockets. Harry's own cheeks were still red as she straightened from the wall behind her and emulated his position, biting her lip quietly.

Both teenagers stared at each other's shoes for several more awkward moments, unable to meet each other's eyes. Finally, Draco forced himself to look up and nod once at her in gratitude.

"Well…Uhm… Thanks…Er…for that, Harry. I guess…I'd better go get changed." He heard the words in his head and cursed inwardly at how stupid and awkward he sounded but Harry didn't seem to mind as she smiled at him. She nodded back, raising a hand to push her long hair out of her face.

"Er…Yeah, sorry about that, Draco. I didn't know what else to do. Figured this girl thing could come in handy for something, huh?" She forced a laugh and shook her head, giving him a small grin.

"Anyway…I'd better get going too. I have to get changed. I'll…see you at the hospital later?"

Draco didn't trust his own voice to answer properly so he just nodded at her again.

She looked a little confused at his reaction but shrugged and smiled in return, giving him one last friendly wave before beginning to turn towards the Gryffindor towers. Draco stood there for a long time and watched her walking away from him, his eyes lingering intently on her retreating back.

_I want her._

Draco's eyes widened in stunned, belated realization.

Horrified, he turned on his heel and bolted as fast as he could towards his dormitory. In his head, a single coherent though reverberated over and over again, drowning him and lulling his mind.

_Bloody hell…I want her…I want her…I want her…I want her…I WANT HER._

With a gasping, weary breath, he finally reached his dormitory and slammed the door shut loudly behind him, closing his eyes and collapsing back against the wooden entrance in exhaustion.

The mantra chanted over and over again in his head until he was positively certain of it and the more he repeated the three words to himself, the more his heart began to pound in growing panic.

_Damn it…What now…? _

He could still make out her distinct, enticing scent lingering all over his robes.

Draco sighed and covered his face in helpless defeat.

He wanted her.

* * *

**A/N:** Oooh. And so it finally begins, Draco. Wahahaha. I hope you all enjoyed all the D/H interaction in this chapter! I know these were the kind of moments you were waiting for. More to come soon!

**Next Chapter: Another hospital scene, Another D/H scene at the library :D**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! CHEERS! :D**


	11. Just Break Away

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books pregnancy and **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who continue to read the story! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Just Break Away**

A loud, violent crash echoed within the vicinity of St. Mungo's that night, followed by another loud bellowing, angry voice that sounded vaguely like it was coming from the room at the end of the hall. Panicked and completely shocked by the turn of events, a wide-eyed Harry Potter stood near the end of the room by the door and was hastily trying to clean up the mess of food on the floor.

Sitting up on the bed was Mr. Kensington, who at that moment was shouting furiously at her and was yelling inglorious amounts of profanity at the girl in his outrage. Trying not to let her frustration show, Harry just gritted her teeth and ducked her head to hide her angry expression.

"_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I TOLD THEM I DIDN'T LIKE MY SOUP COLD, YOU STUPID RETARD! WHAT KIND OF INSTITUTION IS THIS? AND PRAY TELL, WHY DID I END UP WITH A STUPID LITTLE GIRL AS MY CARETAKER? CAN'T I HAVE SOMEONE ELSE? I DON'T LIKE YOU!" _He screamed at her, his voice drawing the attention of some of the healers passing by the room.

Using her wand to clean up the spilt soup on the floor, Harry clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, well the feeling's mutual." She muttered under her breath so that he wouldn't hear.

Sighing, she stood up and carried the tray of rejected food out of the room, only to reluctantly walk back in moments later to find that Mr. Kensington had now lay back down and was staring blankly up at the ceiling. A haunted expression was on his face and his eyes were slightly glassy.

Feeling a little uneasy and unsure of what she was going to do next, Harry hesitantly walked up to the side of the bed and spoke up in a soft voice. "Uhm…Would you like me to prepare you something else to eat for dinner, Mr. Kensington? I could go down to the kitchens and—" She stopped when the man angrily shook his head again and turned to glare at her, his eyes glinting in bitterness.

"_YOU? _You couldn't prepare my food for me, little girl! _NO ONE _can prepare my food for me anymore! You don't know how it's done or how I like it! Just leave me alone and let me die!" He croaked out in a strangled, whispered voice but if anything, instead of feeling sorry for him, Harry just felt even more irritated at his irrational response. Sighing impatiently, she tried to talk to him again.

"Then why don't you just _TELL ME _how you would like your food prepared, Mr. Kensington? And I shall prepare it for you _JUST THE WAY YOU LIKE IT. _How's that? It's what I'm here for; I'm here to help you." She continued, straining to make sure her voice sounded calm and devoid of anger.

He scoffed again, however, and turned over to his side to face the window.

"I don't need _or _deserve your help. I didn't…_couldn't_…even do anything to help…them…during the war…Nothing…" His voice had fallen into such a haunted whisper as he said this that Harry felt her anger dissolve instantly into concern and she looked at him, watching the tears welling up in his eyes.

"What do you mean—"

Mr. Kensington cut her off and buried his face into his pillow to hide his tears, his shoulders shaking as he tried to suppress his sobs. "J—just… Go away! Leave me alone! I just want to be left alone…" With his face still pressed into his pillow, he tried to raise a hand to wave her away but somehow, it ended up hitting the glass of pitcher on the bedside table, causing it crash to the floor.

Wincing and holding back another heavy sigh, Harry caught the weakly flailing arm in her hand to prevent him from knocking over any more of the items on the table. She was just about to bend down onto the floor to clean up the mess when something on the underside of his arm caught her attention. She flicked her eyes towards it, the green orbs widening with shock at what she saw.

_The…Dark Mark…_ She thought in horrified dismay, unable to prevent the involuntary stab of anger that began to plague her chest. Her fingers tightened around Mr. Kensington's wrist as she eyed the familiar ugly mark on his wrinkled pale skin, her jaw clenching in barely concealed bitter anger.

_He…He was a Death Eater…He…Used to serve Voldemort…And now…Here I am…Serving HIM…What the fuck…_At this point, Harry was desperately trying to control her emotions as she dropped his hand and jerkily moved away, turning around so that he couldn't see her dark expression.

_I have to get out of here…I have to…get out…_ She had already walked to the end of the room and had just touched the doorknob when she heard Mr. Kensington speak again in a soft, feeble voice.

His next few words however, seemed to incite more pity out of her than righteous anger.

"I—I…I killed them…M—Merlin…Th—they're d—dead…B—because of me…They're…_dead…"_

Harry clenched her jaw and walked stiffly out of the room just as Mr. Kensington broke down altogether and began crying against his pillow, his anguished sobs echoing in the silence of the room.

* * *

"_TAG! _You're it!"

"No _YOU'RE _it, Angie! That doesn't count!"

"No,Timmy's it! He just stepped over the line!"

"_I DID NOT! PROVE IT!" _

Draco couldn't help laughing to himself as he watched Franco, Angie, Timmy, and the rest of the orphans running around the room that night, their hyperactive movements causing most of the items and furniture around the area to end up either being knocked to the floor or broken altogether. From where he was situated on one of the beds at the end of the room, Hannie and Louisa were seated beside him on both sides. The former was hugging her toy bunny tightly to her chest while Louisa was playing with her favorite dolls as they both listened to the rest of the story he was reading.

"…_And so the princess told the magical sorcerer that she wanted nothing more than to find her sister again…That's when the sorcerer looked at her sadly and said that he could not take her there. For the land her sister had gone to was one of dangerous enchantments and monsters that—"_

"Big brother, who's that pretty girl standing by the door?"

Draco blinked at having been interrupted in the middle of his story and looked down at Louisa, following her pointed finger all the way to the entrance of the hospital room several yards away. He blinked again, however, and stared curiously at the sight of Harry peering uncertainly into the room in obvious search of him, her frantic gazing stopping moments later when finally caught sight of him.

Their eyes met for the longest time and for a moment, Draco couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away, a faint blush unknowingly creeping up into his cheeks. Finally breaking the tension, she smiled uncertainly at him and gestured to the room, undoubtedly asking him if she could join him.

Still pretty much caught up in his staring at her – inwardly noting to himself how beautiful she looked whenever she wore green – it was Louisa who broke Draco's self-induced trance as she giggled and began pulling insistently onto the sleeves of his school uniform. "Is she going to join us, Big Brother? Is she, is she? Do we get another playmate! Can you introduce us to her? Pleeeeaaaase?"

When his mind finally caught up with him and he finally blinked down to find both Louisa and Hannie glaring imploringly up at him, he finally chuckled and nodded, setting the book in his hands aside. Taking both girls' small hands into his own, he helped them stand up from the bed and soon turned to meet Harry's eyes again, beckoning the Gryffindor into the room with a wave of his hand.

Still looking slightly hesitant and unsure, Harry smiled gratefully at him and began walking across the room towards them. She chuckled every now and then when she had to avoid a flying toy or a stray toy snitch or two along the way but once she had reached them, she shoved her hands into her pockets and managed to give Draco another small, uncertain smile.

"Hey…" She greeted him softly, nodding at him once before her eyes skimmed over the area. Draco took that opportunity to stare at her as she did this, admiring the softness of her lips and the way they seemed to be upturned slightly at the aura of their surroundings. He hardly ever got to see her genuinely relaxed or at ease with herself like she was right now…and it was completely refreshing.

When she turned back to meet his gaze again, Draco instantly flicked his eyes away from her lips and met her eyes. Fortunately, Harry didn't seem to notice anything and began to speak again.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you or anything but well, I'm pretty much done with my duties for today and I wanted to come check and see if there was anything I could help you with." She told him lightly, her eyes moving from him to the two shyly smiling little girls looking at her beside him.

Not waiting for Draco to respond, Harry bent down and gave both staring girls an uncertain smile, reaching over and adjusting the pink ribbon on Hannie's hair. "Hi there…You two are certainly a sight for sore eyes. You two look just like beautiful dolls…What are your names?" She asked gently, smiling when Hannie's eyes brightened at her words and Louisa giggled, giving her a big toothy smile.

It was Louisa who answered her as she smiled again and pointed to herself with her doll. "My name's Louisa and she's Hannie…She doesn't talk really…What's _your _name?" She asked in such a loud, matter-of-fact voice that Harry had no choice but to laugh as well and answer her question.

"Oh…Well…_My _name's…" She flicked her eyes up at Draco for a moment before looking back down and giving Louisa a forced smile. "My name's…_Jamie…_I'm a…_friend…_of Draco's. We go to the same school." She told them, her hand automatically reaching up to make sure her scar was covered.

Fortunately, neither Hannie nor Louisa seemed to notice anything and they nodded at her, both little girls looking back up and staring at Draco as though waiting for him to answer her.

Finally realizing that he had been staring _again _and that he had yet to say something since she had greeted him, Draco finally cleared his thoughts away and managed to force out a rushed greeting.

"H—Harr—_Jamie! _I—I uh… I was just about to c—clean up actually. It's about time these little rascals get ready for bed anyway. W—would you mind helping me clean the place up?" He asked, cursing himself in his head when he heard his voice shaking and he heard his own futile stammering.

Harry smiled at him again and nodded, reaching out to take the story book from the bed. "Sure…Why don't I clean the place up and you just focus on tucking them all into their beds? They seem to really like you." She noticed, chuckling when she saw Hannie and Louisa tugging on his hands.

Draco winced at their insistence but laughed, leaning down and ruffling both little girls' hair.

"Now, now…You two. It's time for bed and Jamie and I have school tomorrow morning—"

"But Big Brother! You didn't finish the story yet! What happens to the princess?"

At both Louisa and Hannie's glares up at him, Draco sighed and smiled sheepishly at them.

"I'll finish the story next time, alright? I promise…You guys have to go to bed now or the Healers will wring my neck again for keeping you all up—" He stopped in the middle of his sentence when Timmy suddenly rushed forward from behind and ran up to him. The energetic little boy was carrying a toy wand in his hand and he shoved Louisa away from Draco with his free one, flicking his big blue eyes up at Harry for a second before he turned again and looked up innocently at Draco.

"Big Brother, is she your _girlfriend?"_

As soon as the word 'girlfriend' left Timmy's mouth, Draco's face flushed a deep shade of crimson and he sputtered incoherently, unaware of the way Harry had also flushed for a split second and hastily looked away, staring at practically everything else around the room in awkward silence.

"…"

"Big brother?"

Timmy glanced back and forth between the two blushing teenagers in confusion, raising a hand and scratching the back of his head impatiently. Oblivious to Draco's uneasiness, Hannie and Louisa were now giggling to themselves, looking up at Harry and giving the older girl a wide smile.

"_I _think she _IS, _Timmy! She's really pretty; I think she _IS _Big Brother's girlfriend! Right, Big Brother? Right, right?" Louisa asked Draco persistently as she tugged on his hand again, forcing the Slytherin out of his embarrassed silence. He finally sighed and gave Timmy an admonishing glare.

"Now, Timmy…Har—_Jamie _is _NOT _my—"

The rest of the poorly formed speech he had made in his head to salvage the embarrassing situation was sharply interrupted when to his utter surprise, Harry finally broke the awkward silence and burst out laughing, her shoulders shaking and her eyes dancing with mirth as she looked at him.

"Hahahaha…Th—the look on your face, Malfoy…Th—that was _priceless!_" As she wheezed for a couple of moments to take in some air, Draco's embarrassed expression easily gave way to a dark scowl and he glared at her, unwittingly causing the Gryffindor to begin laughing even harder at him.

"Shut up, Potter! That was _NOT _funny! I can't believe you—"

Harry cut him off again with another poorly muffled round of laughter and Draco had to clench his hands into fists to keep from whacking the Gryffindor over the head in his frustration. Staring up at them, Timmy continued to look back and forth between the two teenagers for several moments before he finally turned and met Louisa's grin. Shrugging, he gave the girl a bewildered, pointed look.

"I think she _IS – _Ow! Hey! No fair! I wasn't ready that time!" He scowled up at Draco and rubbed at the spot on his head where Draco had pretended to whack him lightly with his wand. Giving the scowling little boy a pointed grin, Harry shook her head and finally spoke to him in a smug voice.

"Draco could only _WISH _I was, Timmy."

At the playful sound of her voice, Draco's eyes riveted from Timmy's scowling form to Harry's teasing grin. He stared at her in shock for a couple of seconds, almost as though he was having a hard time deciding as to whether or not he should play along with her on joking about a sensitive issue such as that. When Harry just winked at him, Draco finally grinned and turned to Timmy again.

"Look what you did, you little twerp! _NOW _how am I ever going to get myself a girlfriend? I ought to feed you to a dragon for that!" He mock growled and his expression, Timmy and Louisa both squealed with laughter and scattered off into different directions, effectively confusing Draco as to which one he was supposed to chase first. After several more minutes, the whole room fell into another round of squeals and laughter as all the children eventually joined in and began to run away from Draco in a flurry of different directions, causing Harry to laugh to herself at the cute scene.

She was just about to help with cleaning up the mess of toys scattered around the beds when something caught her eye, causing her to turn towards the source of the movement. She blinked, however, and smiled uncertainly at the sight of Hannie staring quietly up at her with big, wide eyes.

The little girl was hugging a pink bunny tightly against her chest and was unblinking as she looked at her, eventually making Harry extremely uncomfortable as she tried to meet her expression. It was only after a couple more minutes of awkward silence that Harry finally realized that Hannie didn't seem to be staring at her face but rather, the little girl was staring at something _above _her eyes, somewhere within the vicinity of her hair or the patch of skin on her forehead.

_Shit!_

That was when it finally hit her.

Panicking, Harry hastily jerked a hand up to check on her scar, paling instantly when she realized that somehow the wind had managed to blow her hair aside and had revealed the famous lightning bolt-shaped scar on her forehead. Looking back down at Hannie to check her reaction, the little girl finally met her eyes for a long time, her expression one of realization and confusion.

Then, without saying or doing anything else, she finally hugged her stuffed bunny tighter to her chest, turned and slinked back towards her bed, leaving Harry staring nervously after her in worry.

* * *

Harry followed Draco back through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts that night in silence, her thoughts still revolving around all that had happened that in St. Mungo's. Without meaning to, she had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she failed to realize that by now, Draco had stopped walking and had now turned to wait for her further down into the corridor. She was so lost in her own silent musings that she was barely able to stop herself from crashing into him, stopping just as their faces were mere inches away and causing the both of them to blush slightly in embarrassment.

"Hey Harry…You okay? You've been quiet the whole way back."

At unfamiliar tone of concern in the Slytherin's voice, Harry blinked and looked up at him, her eyes meeting his for a brief moment. Draco had reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder to steady her, letting his touch on her linger on her a little longer than necessary before he pulled away.

Harry continued to look at him for several more minutes, contemplating on what to say. When she finally sighed and spoke up, her question surprised Draco when he heard the softness of her voice.

"Draco, why…" She paused and took a deep breath. "_Why doesn't Hannie speak…?_"

Blinking several times, Draco looked at her silently for a long moment before answering her.

"Do you really want to know?"

She nodded slowly, her gaze soft as she waited for his explanation. When Draco just sighed again and walked over to lean against the nearby corridor wall, she followed him and stood beside him.

"She…She's traumatized. Sh—she…Her parents were…murdered in front of her—" Harry paled and opened her mouth to speak but Draco continued, shaking his head at her to let him finish. "—as in _literally,_ she watched them die…The Death Eaters did it. I—I was there and my father was too…I—it was during the sprees of muggleborn killings… Hannie's parents were muggle you see…She's muggleborn." He whispered, his voice sounding as haunted as the dark, brooding look in his gray eyes.

"I—it was my Aunt Bellatrix…She was the one killing off all the muggles at the time…Dark Lord's orders, of course…They were hiding in the basement…A—and…Then she killed them…" He finished, closing his eyes and taking a deep, shaky breath of air as he fought to control his breathing.

When he opened his eyes again, Harry seemed to have stepped closer to him and was staring at him with a mixture of anger and coldness in her eyes. She clenched her jaw and met his shaky expression firmly, her voice unintentionally coming out harsh as she asked him her next question.

"Malfoy—" Draco winced at the coldness at which she had said his last name. "—I've actually wanted to ask you…Do you…By any chance, do you know a Death Eater by the name of _Kensington?" _She asked carefully, watching as Draco's eyes flickered in recognition and he looked at her in question.

"Kensington…? As in _William_ Kensington?" He winced when Harry's eyes flashed at his obvious familiarity with the man and he tried to avoid her eyes as she glared at him, clearly demanding an explanation. When Draco remained silent, Harry finally straightened up from the wall and turned towards him, catching the Slytherin completely off-guard when she grabbed him by the front of his robes and slammed him against the wall with the surprising strength of her former male self.

Draco winced in pain at the impact of his form against the wall's stone surface and fought the urge to cower away in fear when she raised her wand and pointed it against his throat, using her free hand to lock him in between the wall and her body. His heart pounding nervously against his chest and his face flushed in humiliation at the way he was terrified – and being manhandled –by his now _female _ex-rival, Draco swallowed the dry lump forming in his throat and tried to turn his head away.

"G—get off me, Potter! Just get off! I don't have to tell you anything! Leave me alone—" Draco winced again and a whimper of pain escaped his lips when Harry pressed her wand harder against his neck, her eyes suddenly glinting with maniacal anger as she glared into his fearful gray eyes.

"You stupid bastard…It's all your fault! It's your _fucking _fault!" Her words came out in a sharp; dangerously threatening hiss that Draco was sure he wouldn't have understood what she was saying if she wasn't so uncomfortably close to him. Their lips were almost touching as she spoke that Draco felt agonizingly fleeting touches of them against his own, causing his breath to hitch in up his throat.

Harry didn't seem to notice this however and the Gryffindor was positively trembling with an indescribable mixture of anger, frustration, and bitter grief all at once, her eyes glowing eerily as they began to fill with unshed tears. Still unwilling to let him go, she slammed him against the wall again and pressed her wand even harder against him that Draco had to wrench his eyes shut in his pain.

"P—please…Potter, don't—"

The Gryffindor was obviously having a very difficult time controlling her heavy breathing as she began to hiss out at him again, angry, jerking sobs beginning to wrack her small frame.

"_Y—You…PEOPLE LIKE YOU…It's all your FUCKING FAULT! DEATH EATERS! COWARDS! LOW LIFE SCUM! _I—it's all your fault…You…Pathetic…Useless…_COWARDS! YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

Draco trembled at her words and finally opened his own tear-filled gray eyes to find her crying as she glared at him, her beautiful features twisted into a heartbreaking mixture of anger and utter bitterness all at once. Her teeth were clenched and she was crying harshly, tears steaming down her pale cheeks and falling listlessly down onto his robes. She visibly shaking and even despite his own blurred vision, he saw that she was barely able to keep a grasp on her emotions as she glared at him.

"_Y—Your fault…Your fault…YOUR FAULT, MALFOY! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THOSE PEOPLE HAD TO DIE! IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING BLEEDING FAULT!" _The wand she held in her hand inadvertently slipped through her hand and fell to the ground but Harry didn't even seem to care. She raised her fisted hand and brought it slamming down against his face, causing Draco to whimper in pain again.

"H—Harry, p—please—"

"_IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT CHILDREN LIKE HANNIE LOSE THEIR FAMILY! YOUR FAULT THOSE CHILDREN DON'T EVEN HAVE A HOME ANYMORE! YOU FUCKING DEATH EATERS, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" _She screamed at him and by now, Draco was crying even more violently than she was and he had stopped trying to block himself from her onslaught of punches and accusations.

"P—please…I know…I know it was my fault…P—please stop…_please—"_

_"YOU FUCKING COWARDS! BASTARDS! ASSHOLES! KILLING SO MANY AND YET SO AFRAID TO DIE YOURSELVES! COWARDS, YOU THE LOT OF YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT! ALL THOSE FAMILIES…MY FAMILY…ALL THOSE LIVES! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, MALFOY!" _Harry gave out one last weak punch at him before she finally seemed to have lost her strength and collapsed weakly against him, her shoulders jerking sharply with her uncontrollable sobs as she finally let herself break down altogether.

In the gloomy, heavy silence of the dark corridor around them, Draco couldn't even tell from the sounds of crying and sobbing echoing in his ears if the sounds were coming from him _or _from Harry. The harsh tears flowing from their cheeks seemed to have intermingled in the heat of the moment and both teenagers were trembling with the inflow of so much pent-up emotion that it all became too much for him and Draco finally couldn't stand it anymore. With as much of the remaining strength in him that he could muster, his hands shook feebly as he unwound them from their grip on her shoulders and brought it weakly around her, resting his fingers pleading the curve of her waist.

"P—please…I—I'm…I'm so sorry…P—please…"

With that, he finally wrenched his eyes shut again before more of the forming tears could escape him and leaned his head back against the stone wall behind him, his arms slowly wrapping tighter around Harry's trembling form. It didn't even register in Harry's mind who he was or where _she _was at that moment as she wrapped her own arms around him and buried her crying face into his shoulder, her fingernails digging gently into his back as she allowed herself to cry openly against him.

Feeling her pounding heartbeat against his chest and her small frame trembling achingly against him as she cried, Draco forced himself to open his eyes and flicked his tear-blurred vision to the stars seen through one of the castle windows several meters above their heads.

_She's right…It's…All my fault…People…Like me…Cowards…Don't deserve to live._

He closed his tear-filled eyes once more and tightened his arms protectively around her small frame, holding the beautiful, trembling girl gently against him. Leaning his back against the wall, he let himself slide downwards slowly – _very slowly_ – until he ended up on the floor with the Gryffindor still cradled in his arms. Those last few painful words she had shouted were still ringing in his ears.

_All those lives…It's all your fault, Malfoy!_

With that last thought lingering in his mind, Draco Malfoy began to cry again.

* * *

"Have you finished your DADA assignment, Harry…?"

Sighing in exhaustion and blinking up sleepily at the sound of Hermione's voice breaking the comfortable silence of the Hogwarts Library, Harry looked up and met her look with an irritated glare.

"I already told you I didn't…I skipped out on 2 whole months, Hermione. How do you expect me to catch up easily? I'm not an utter nerd like you." She pointed out, causing Hermione to blush in embarrassment when Ron, who was seated beside the brunette pretending to study, laughed out loud.

"Point taken, 'Mione…Harry's right. Give him a break, he's just getting into his classes." He told her, causing his girlfriend to huff in annoyance at her two best friends before turning back to the thick pile of books in front of her. Rolling her eyes, Harry sighed again and began to read through the same paragraph of her DADA textbook for the fifth time since they had started that morning.

Seated on her other side, Luna Lovegood flicked her bright eyes over another edition of the Quibbler in her hands and peered at them with a curious look. "Ron…I find it exceptionally strange of you to continue referring to Harry as a 'him'…Is it a form of denial or something against her?" She asked in her usual blank tone of voice, causing both Ron and Harry to look up at her in shock.

Hermione also looked up from her textbook and stared awkwardly at Luna, unsure of what she could possibly say in response to such a question. When after a long awkward moment of silence – during which neither of the three Gryffindors could _still _think of anything to say, Harry finally saved her friends the trouble and managed a weak, empty laugh. She shook her head and waved it away.

"Forget about it, Ron…Luna's right…I suppose it _is _weird to hear you referring to me as a 'him' when I look like this. Just…don't give it much thought as of now, Luna." She told the Ravenclaw calmly, watching as Luna looked at her in thought for a couple of moments before she blinked and nodded.

"Very well, Harry…From now on, I shall think carefully and consider which gender-specific pronoun I should use in reference of your situation." She told him as a matter-of-factly and despite the fact that the sentence itself sounded so strange, Harry could not prevent a smile of amusement.

"Er…Right. Thanks, Luna."

Luna nodded once at her before turning her attention back to the Quibbler in her hands, failing to see the look all three Gryffindors shared at her comment. After several more minutes of silence, Ron looked up and made a face when he caught sight of the many mistletoes decorating the ceiling.

"Blimey…I'd almost forgotten that the Yule Ball's already next week. It feels as though school's barely started…" He commented out loud, causing Hermione to stiffen beside him and to answer her boyfriend by giving him a pointed glare. "Oh how nice of you to finally notice that the Yule Ball's approaching, Ronald. I was thinking you were going to forget all about it like you did in Fourth Year—"

"What's that book your reading, Hermione? Are you done yet?" Ron suddenly cut her off with a smug smile, looking over her shoulder to give both Harry and Luna a conspiratorial wink. Knowing full well what he was up to, Harry just grunted once and rolled her eyes while Luna stared on curiously, watching as Hermione colored in anger and glared at him as though he was the vilest creature alive.

"Did you not _HEAR_ what I said, Ron? I can't believe you're going about the Yule Ball exactly as you did before! If I get asked out by someone else again, you have absolutely no right to—" She stopped when Ron rudely grabbed the book she was reading out of her hands and set it aside, grabbing the next book from her thick pile and setting it out carefully in front of the raging brunette.

"Read this book instead, Hermione. Turn to page 645, there's something I want to ask you." He told her bluntly, waiting impatiently as Hermione snatched the book from his hands, grumbled something about insensitive redheads before she finally flicked it open to the said page. Once she had found it and saw exactly what he meant – the note that had been attached to the first page of their reading assignment for Potions that week – Hermione's eyes widened and a blush crept up her cheek.

_**Will you go to the ball with me?**_

Harry drew her eyes up from her DADA book and watched, unable to prevent a smile when she saw Hermione's blushing expression. The brunette gave an embarrassed, exasperated laugh before she smiled and turned to Ron's questioning look, giving her boyfriend a beautiful smile and nod.

"Oh you prick…Of _course, _I will. I'd love to go to the Yule Ball with you." She answered him gently and this time, both Harry _and _Luna had to look away in disgust when the two Gryffindors smiled at each other and shared a brief kiss on the lips. Once they had pulled away, the couple immediately blushed in realization when they saw that Harry and Luna were making faces at them.

Harry rolled her eyes and drew her DADA textbook higher up in her seat to cover her vision, shaking her head at her two best friends' antics. "Ugh…Merlin, you two. You've been at each other since the start of the year. Just…don't start making out in front of us or anything." She commented, flicking her gaze up and making another face when she saw the mistletoes lining the library ceilings.

Ron and Hermione laughed at her quip and broke apart, allowing the Head Girl to turn back to her studying while Ron turned to Harry and gave her a small, encouraging grin. "By the way mate…Hermione and I were hoping…Well…That you'd go with us the Yule Ball this year. You know…the three of us, going to the Ball as friends." Harry had stiffened at his suggestion but Ron continued.

"Now we _know _that you hadn't planned on going to the Yule Ball and all given the state of things but Hermione and I really want you to be there. After all, it's our last Yule Ball here in Hogwarts and McGonagall said that she was really planning on making it special for us this year…You know…After the war and all." He paused nervously when he noticed Harry's sarcastic glaring at him.

"So you want me to go to the Yule Ball with the two of you as a _third wheel? _Thanks but no thanks, Ron…But I'll pass. Besides, how do you expect me to go to the Yule Ball now like _this? _No girl would want to go out with me and it'd be frightfully disgusting to go with another guy." She muttered darkly, narrowing her eyes at him when Ron colored and seemed to sputter for something to say.

"W—well, that is…We're your best friends…We just wish you could be there—"

Hermione saved him by cutting him off and continuing to encourage Harry herself. "Why don't you go with Luna then, Harry…? I'm sure Luna here doesn't mind your current state and would be glad to go with one of her good friends…Isn't that right, Luna?" Hermione turned to look imploringly at Luna but the blond Ravenclaw just stared at Harry, her features creasing into a slight grimace.

"Oh…I'm really sorry, Harry… I already promised Neville I'd go to the Ball with him. He asked me just this morning and I've already said yes. I'm terribly sorry…But Hermione's right. I wouldn't have minded going with you despite your current state." She told her friend with a small smile but Harry just scoffed at her all the same and rolled her eyes again, turning back to read from her book.

"Forget about it, Luna…I really wasn't planning on going anyway. It's just another excuse for people to start gawking at me the entire time again…No thanks." She grumbled to herself more than anyone else but Hermione heard her and shook her head again, reaching over to clasp her hand.

"Harry, didn't anyone tell you? The Yule Ball has a _Masquerade _theme. So everyone will be masked at the party! I think it's part of Headmistress McGonagall's theme of Interhouse Unity this year to encourage people from different houses to ask each other to the Ball. Since we'll be masked, it wouldn't be as awkward as it would to be seen with people from other social groups." Hermione explained with a small smile and if anything, her words seemed to have caught Harry's interest.

"Hmm…That's interesting. I wonder who'll be going with who this year, then." Harry mused out loud, earning herself a soft giggle from Hermione at her comment. "Well we'll just have to see then now, won't we? Personally, I'd like to see Seamus finally ask out Daphne Greengrass to the Ball this year. The poor guy's been crushing on her since fourth year; it's about time he asked her out." She told them and at once, her comment caused her boyfriend to give her an incredulous glare.

"Daphne Greengrass? But Daphne Greengrass is a _Slytherin, _Hermione! Surely you're not encouraging Seamus to go out with one of _their _kind, right? I mean…She's a _Slytherin!_" He argued, earning himself a glare not only from his girlfriend but this time from Harry and even Luna as well.

Holding back a sigh of exhaustion, Harry shook her head and pushed back her hair from her face. "Ron, we've been over this a _thousand _times…Please just drop the whole house rivalry thing. It's really getting old and I'm really getting tired of explaining myself to you again and again." She told him in an evenly calm voice, straining to keep herself from snapping and starting another argument.

Unfortunately, Ron didn't seem to be finished as he continued his tirade anyway.

"Harry, the Slytherins have been against us for _seven years_ now! You know that and despite the fact that McGonagall is all for this interhouse unity thing, I still don't trust them! Not one bit!"

It was Luna who answered Ron this time as she gave the furious redhead a quelling look. "Ron, the reason the Headmistress is pushing through with this Yule Ball in the first place is precisely to encourage us to get to know the other houses more. That _includes _the Slytherins." She told him pointedly but Ron would have argued with her again had Hermione not spoken up in agreement.

"Luna's right, Ron…Do you not realize that it's _because _of sentiments like yours right now that the events of the war were so violent? Instead of fighting against the Death Eaters, the different houses fought against each other. We have to learn to get along with them if we want peace—"

"But Hermione! They're a bunch of—" Ron cut himself off right in the middle of his sentence just as – ironically enough – a couple of Slytherin-robed students began making their way through the library entrance. One look at the elegant strides and the silver blonde hair of one of the Slytherin students approaching, however, was enough for Ron to sneer as he recognized Draco Malfoy instantly.

The Head Boy appeared not to have seen them right away as he turned through a couple of bookshelves and followed another student, a rather handsome Italian Slytherin named Blaise Zabini, towards one of the nearby study tables. As soon as the two Slytherins had settled in place and had laid out all their books, parchments, and quills onto the table, Malfoy finally looked up and inadvertently managed to meet Harry's gaze. It was as if an unspoken conversation was suddenly exchanged between them and he nodded and gave her a small smile, which she returned easily.

As soon as the two Slytherins looked away and began studying to themselves, Harry sighed and braced herself for the tirade she knew was coming from Ron. Sure enough, her redheaded best friend seemed to have seen her friendly exchange with Malfoy and was now glaring accusingly at her.

Her anger rising, Harry opened her mouth to explain to him again but Ron continued and directly hit the topic the two of them had been avoiding talking about for the past couple of days now.

"I _ESPECIALLY _still don't trust _MALFOY, _Harry! I mean…You've been hanging out with him during your regular visits to St. Mungo's for quite some time now. Frankly, I don't like it! Okay? I don't trust his intentions and I _STILL _think he's nothing but a dirty, Death Eater!" He hissed under his breath at her so that the two Slytherins wouldn't hear them but Harry was way past angry by now.

Ignoring Hermione and Luna's worried glances flicking back and forth between them, Harry promptly slammed her book shut and began gathering all her things back into her bag in cold silence. She heard Ron's voice growing angrier as he tried to reason with her some more but in her anger, nothing seemed to process in her mind except that she had to get out of there.

Their protectiveness towards her was touching as it was but it was beginning to stifle her.

Still refusing to answer Ron's furious questions at her, she finally sighed and slowly walked over to where Draco was seated with Blaise along one of the nearby tables near the library windows. Then, without so much as saying a word and pretty much ignoring the incredulous looks she was receiving not only from Ron, Hermione and Luna but also from all the other students in the library, Harry sat herself down onto one of the vacant chairs beside Draco and settled her things on the table.

For a moment, she didn't seem to get any response from him and when she looked up, she saw that even Draco and Blaise seemed surprised by her actions – both Slytherins staring openly at her with wide eyes and watching as she began unloading her books and quills onto the table. Ignoring their confusion, she set her large DADA textbook in front of her and turned over to her assignment.

"Draco…Have you finished Professor Andromeda's assignment yet? I was wondering if you could help me out with question seven… I can't find the answer anywhere." She commented lightly, quelling back her annoyance when she continued to feel stares on them from all around the library.

Finally recovering from his surprise, Draco blinked several times before he nodded at her.

"S—sure, Harry…Uhm—" He rifled through his bag for several seconds before he looked back up and gestured Harry towards Blaise. "Have you by any chance met Blaise Zabini? He's my house—"

Blaise smirked at Draco's attempt at an introduction and shook his head, giving Harry an obligatory nod of greeting. "We've met before, Draco…" He told him, giving Harry a friendly grin.

Drawn in by his friendly aura, Harry couldn't help grinning back and returning his nod with one of her own. "Right…In one of Slughorn's supper parties, was it? I remember you, Blaise Zabini." She acknowledged, her words causing Draco to give them both a rather disgruntled look of disgust.

"Oh right…I forgot that you two used to be in the slug club." He drawled disdainfully, the irritated look on his face causing Harry and Blaise to laugh when they heard the bitterness in his voice.

"Draco never liked Slughorn, you see…Never quite forgave the man for not inviting him to be a part of his little 'slug club'." Blaise told Harry with a roguish grin, earning a chuckle from Harry again as she shrugged and gave Draco a comforting smile. "It was really better that way, believe me."

Draco scoffed but rewarded her with a lazy grin before turning back to leaf through his parchments in search of his DADA assignment. By now, most of the other students around the library had grown tired of watching them and had now gone back to their own activities – with the exception of Ron, Hermione and Luna who were _still _watching Harry from where they sat several meters away.

As Draco continued to leaf through his parchments, Harry eventually grew uncomfortable at Blaise's uncanny staring at her and she snapped, whipping around and narrowing her eyes at him.

"_What, _Zabini?"

Blaise jumped slightly, surprised at her sudden ire at him but he recovered himself easily and shrugged, leaning back against the backrest of his chair and giving the glaring Gryffindor a brief grin.

"Nothing…I was just pondering on the possible reason as to why the ever great and noble Harry Potter would ever join us evil Slytherins—" His words caused Harry to stiffen even more in anger but he continued, failing to see the way Draco had looked up and was now glaring warningly at him.

"Zabini, don't you dare mock me. I had no underlying intentions when I sat here—"

"—and I was also thinking to myself…How Draco here _and _the rumors were right." Blaise continued as though she hadn't spoken, the last part of his words causing her to look mildly confused.

"What? What do you mean? What rumors?"

By now, Draco's cheeks were matching the red on Harry's Gryffindor uniform.

"Zabini, why don't you just shut up—"

Blaise's smirk grew wider and he gave her a nod of admiration.

"That you make an incredibly beautiful girl, Potter."

Harry's eyes widened at his little obtrusive comment as she tried to glare weakly at him _and _Draco, horrified and embarrassed all at once at the unintended compliment. Sharing her embarrassment, Draco had glared at the other Slytherin and had stomped on his foot underneath the table, causing Blaise to let out a sharp curse of pain and glare back at Draco in irritated confusion.

"What? All I did was repeat what you keep telling me every day, Malfoy!"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Harry tore her horrified look away from Draco's heatedly blushing expression and pretended to read something important in her DADA textbook.

"Very funny, you guys…I don't appreciate comments like that. Bugger off."

The three teenagers fell into a sudden awkward silence after that, broken only by the occasional sound of paper crinkling when either one of them turned a page of their book. After another long pause, Draco finally cleared his throat and looked up, managing to give Harry a hesitant smile.

"H—here, I found my assignment. You can take a look at it and tell me what you think." He told her, sliding the long slip of parchment along the table toward her. Unfortunately, Harry seemed to have misunderstood what he had intended to do and at his words, she turned her face towards him – just as Draco had been leaning forward over her shoulder so that he could point at his assignment.

It was a highly unlikely string of coincidental movements from the both of them and without either of them realizing it, their faces had turned towards each other and their lips met – for the briefest and most fleeting of moments – brushing along each other as soft as baby skin against silk. And yet as fast as it had occurred, Draco tasted her lips against his, sweet and supple against his own.

The blissful moment was over as quickly as it had happened; however, as Harry instantly yanked herself away as though he had burned her, her entire face flaming as she looked up and met his equally wide-eyed expression. Fortunately, Blaise appeared not to have noticed anything and continued on to study in silence, leaving the two horribly blushing students staring at each other in dismay. Just as Draco opened his mouth again to apologize, Harry had already bolted up from her seat and was already gathering her things back into her bag with renewed strength and speed.

"I—I just remembered…I have to finish up something in the Gryffindor Common Room…I'll see you two around, alright? A—and I'll see you in class, Draco. Thanks…I have to go. Bye!" Harry didn't bother waiting for either Draco or Blaise to react as she practically bolted out of the library, leaving the two Slytherins staring after her form – one of which had put a hand up to touch his lips.

* * *

Sensing his housemate's uneasiness somehow, Blaise turned towards Draco and gave him a curious look, raising his eyebrow at his blonde friend. Draco turned and met his questioning look blankly, refusing to say anything about what had happened or as to why his face was flushed again.

"What was Potter on about? Did you say anything else? I didn't hear anything." He mentioned with a confused look, his words accomplishing nothing but making Draco glare at him in warning.

"Nothing…Maybe she really _did _just have something to do, Zabini." He would have preferred to keep the conversation at that but Blaise continued, his dark eyes drifting back to Harry's vacated seat. "I meant what I said awhile ago though. It's a shame really but Potter really _does _make a rather beautiful girl, doesn't she? It must be hard though…" He mused, his last sentence effectively catching Draco's attention as he turned and met Blaise's thoughtful look with a questioning one of his own.

"What is?"

Blaise scoffed again and gave him a disbelieving look.

"Think about it. She's beautiful as a girl but she's a boy inside…Her mind hasn't changed at all…I'd be terribly freaked out if it was me. Kind of like who I am and who I look like are two very different people…It must be so hard for her to accept." He shook his head and bristled at the situation.

Draco chose not to answer him, his eyes dimming slowly as he looked back down at the table.

"Malfoy."

Stiffening instantly at the sound of the gruff, familiar voice, Draco tried not to wince as he looked up and found himself staring into Goyle's malicious sneer. The larger Slytherin ignored Blaise's curious look at the two of them and nodded once, jerking his head briefly towards a row of deserted bookshelves. The dark expression on his face indicated to Draco that he wanted to talk with him alone.

Sighing and accepting the inevitably of the situation, Draco nodded and stood up, turning around and giving Blaise a reassuring look. "I'll be right back, Zabini…Just watch over my things for me." He told the other teenager, waiting until Blaise nodded at him before he began following Goyle.

As soon the two Slytherins had made sure they weren't being followed and that they were well outside the earshots of the other students in the library, Goyle finally turned to Draco and sneered.

_"How're we doing, Malfoy…?"_

_

* * *

_

Ron bent down low and hid behind one of the nearby bookshelves as he followed Goyle and Malfoy through the dark, deserted portion of the Hogwarts library, peering at them through the many dusty books that lined the shelves. When it looked as though Malfoy had turned around to make sure they weren't being followed, Ron quickly ducked again, his heart hammering nervously in his chest.

_I knew Malfoy was up to something, I just knew it! If only I could hear what they were saying!_ He thought to himself in frustration, slowly peering back up over the bookshelves and straining to hear what they were talking about. Moving through several more bookshelves, Ron somehow managed to get a closer view on the two Slytherins and bent down again, struggling to hear what they were saying.

_"How're we doing, Malfoy…?"_

_"What do you want now, Goyle?"_

_"How's the girl…? Have you gotten her yet?"_

Peering up over the shelves, Ron noticed that Malfoy had visibly stiffened at Goyle's words.

_"No…Not yet. But I will. Soon. I have three weeks, remember?"_

Goyle chuckled to himself and shoved his hands into his robe pockets.

_"Oh I know, Malfoy…I know…I just want to keep checking up on you every now and then."_

Malfoy's glare darkened and he sneered at the other Slytherin in contempt.

"_Well you'd be better minding your own business, Goyle. I know what I'm doing. She's MINE. Just…Bugger off." _He turned to leave but Goyle grabbed him by the arm, keeping him in place.

_"I'm always watching you, Malfoy. Remember that."_

With that, Malfoy seemed to glare at Goyle one last time before he shrugged himself free and stalked off, leaving the other Slytherin sneering after his retreating back in silence. As soon as he had made sure both Slytherins were out of sight, Ron finally let out the breath of air he had been holding in and inhaled sharply, standing back up and quickly making his back towards Hermione and Luna.

His face had gone completely pale and he nearly dropped his books in his haste to reach the two girls just as they were exiting the library but he somehow managed it and he grabbed Hermione by the arm, dragging his girlfriend all the way out of the library towards a deserted classroom. Luna followed behind them carefully, her expression serene as they eyed Ron's panicked facial expression.

"Ron…I gather you're not just trying to get a snog session with Hermione. Are you okay?" She asked him blankly, earning herself a rather disgruntled glare from Ron just before he began to talk. Hermione was rubbing her sore arm and was looking expectantly at him, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well? What is it _now, _Ron? I _TOLD _you not to follow Malfoy and Goyle, you just wouldn't listen! If you're going to start on about how they're conspiring against us or something, I'm just—"

"They _ARE _conspiring against us!" Ron suddenly blurted out in anger, his voice dripping with frustration as he held Hermione and Luna's exasperated gazes and gave them both a pointed glare.

"I _HEARD _them! Malfoy and Goyle were on about something…Something about a _GIRL_ and Goyle was asking Malfoy if he had gotten her yet! And how Malfoy said something like…She was _HIS _and for Goyle to stay out of his business! Does all that not sound suspicious enough for you guys?"

Ron had rushed all of this out in a single breath that it took Hermione and Luna several seconds to understand what he meant, the two girls staring at each other in confusion. Once they had caught his words, however, and they realized what he meant, Hermione and Luna both looked quizzically at each other and laughed lightly, both girls giving Ron a weakly admonishing glare.

"Oh Ronald…Malfoy and Goyle were probably just fighting over some girl they both liked or something. I'm sure it's nothing that involves plotting against us or reviving the war again. And I _hardly _doubt it has anything to do with the former Death Eaters. I think you're exaggerating things." Hermione told him in a calm, reasonable voice but Ron reddened impatiently and gave her a glare.

"I am _NOT _exaggerating things, Hermione! You should have seen the way they glared at each other! And the way they were whispering and skulking around in the shadows! I'm telling you, they're up to something! I don't know what it is yet but I'll find out! And when I do—"

It was Luna who cut him off this time and she gave him a pointed look.

"Well the glaring and skulking around in the shadows is really no surprise, Ron. Malfoy and Goyle have hated each other and have barely said a word to each other at all since the year started. No doubt because of Crabbe's death…Just leave them be. Boys will be boys. Maybe they're fighting about a girl they both want to take to the Yule Ball or something." She told him and Hermione nodded in agreement, reaching over and taking Ron's clammy hand into her own to calm him down.

Ron gave them an incredulous glare and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"But Hermione! Luna! I'm telling you that _something's _up! I can feel it! Malfoy and Goyle are up to something again and I swear to Merlin I'm going to find out what that is." He didn't bother waiting for either of the girls to respond as he yanked his hand from Hermione's and stalked out of the empty classroom in his anger, leaving the two girls staring after his form in confused exasperation.

He ignored their calls after him and headed towards the Quidditch pitch to work off some of steam but even then, as he walked down the corridors, a single coherent thought crossed his mind.

Malfoy and Goyle were up to something.

And he was more than certain now that it had something to do with Harry.

* * *

**A/N: **Ooooh. Things are _definitely _taking a turn for the worst. And I just _love _protective Ron. I don't know what inspired me to write him like this…But he was always getting the bad end things. I like his character too. Btw. Just a question…Do you guys want me to pair Blaise up with anybody? I love his character too and it'd be sad if I pair him up with Pansy. Haha. Give me your suggestions! (Canon or a your suggested OC is fine. Does anyone want to be paired with Blaise Zabini? *wink-wink*)

Oh and yeah, yeah…I know the kiss in here doesn't count but you'll get some D/H action soon, I promise. The story was rated 'M' for a reason guys. Just be patient. *smirk*

**Next Chapter: **Harry talks with Andromeda about Mr. Kensington, More with the Orphans, Draco asks Harry something. Oh what could that possibly be? *wink*

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! CHEERS! :D**


	12. Open Your Eyes

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books. Pregnancy. **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** Here's a fast update just because I love you guys so much! Aw…Aren't you all touched? Haha. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to **sreya ray**, who never fails to gives me wonderful suggestions and ideas that keeps this story moving along quite nicely. I encourage everyone else to ask me questions or give me suggestions too so that I can write the story better for you guys! Enjoy the chapter everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Open Your Eyes**

Harry's footsteps were soft and uncertain as she followed Andromeda that night down the long, white corridors of St. Mungo's. The DADA professor had a soft smile on her face and greeted several healers every now and then as she passed them by, stopping just as they reached Kensington's hospital room by the end of the hall. Just as she touched the doorknob, Harry automatically reached a hand out and grasped the older woman firmly by the wrist, drawing her attention immediately.

Blinking and looking at her in surprise, Andromeda gave her an uncertain, questioning smile.

"Yes, Harry…? Is everything alright?" She asked the younger girl gently, letting go of the doorknob briefly so she could turn around and watch the different emotions flitting about Harry's pale features. The Gryffindor's eyes were dazed slightly and she blinked herself out of her thoughts, sighing as she glanced back up and rewarded her DADA teacher with a polite but inquisitive glance.

"Professor—" She stopped when Andromeda chuckled and held a hand up to cut her off.

"We're beyond class hours, Harry. Call me Andromeda." She told her, causing Harry to blink again for several times in surprise. Then, giving a small smile, Harry managed a nod and continued.

"Very well then…_Andromeda…_Er…May I ask you something…? About Mr. Kensington, I mean." She paused and looked up hesitantly at her, watching as Andromeda seemed to stiffen at her words.

"I'd be afraid to say yes, Harry…But go on. What's your question…?"

Harry bit her lip and looked around for a couple of minutes. After making sure that none of the passing Healers were paying them any attention, she finally looked at Andromeda again and frowned.

"Why…Why didn't you tell me that Mr. Kensington was a Death Eater…?"

Andromeda flinched at the small amount of accusation in Harry's voice but sighed heavily, looking up and giving the young Gryffindor a sad smile. Beckoning Harry further down the corridor into a more secluded area, she fidgeted with her hands for a minute and thought of what to answer.

Harry waited patiently as she did this and it wasn't until three minutes later that Andromeda seemed to finally give up and sighed again, shaking her head to herself in defeat. "Because…Harry…Would you have agreed to take care of him otherwise if I did?" She countered evenly, watching as Harry's features slowly began to contort into an angry scowl at her pointed response.

"That wasn't your decision to make, Andromeda—"

"I _wanted _to make it for you, Harry." Andromeda countered her before she got to finish her sentence, causing Harry to snap her mouth shut and glare silently at her in growing contempt. For a long time, the two just looked at each other in cold silence, noting the tenseness of the other's stance and the way each one was trying to think of the proper things they could say without exploding.

Finally, it was Andromeda who broke the silence first and she looked intently at her, reaching over and gently placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry—" She paused and took a deep, calming breath. "Like it or not, I know you realize that I may be the only remaining guardian you have left… Teddy and I…We're the only family you have and I know that may not mean much to you but—"

Harry's jaw clenched and she glared spitefully at the older woman.

"I don't _need _another 'family'—"

"—I don't want you to grow up like this." Andromeda spoke on as though she hadn't heard her, her eyes softening as she gazed upon Harry's rigid features. The Gryffindor was looking at the floor now and looked desperately as though she was trying her best to keep herself together in front of her.

With a heavy heart, Andromeda forced herself to keep talking. "I don't want you to grow up with such bitter memories of the war and of people." She shook her head and raised a hand to massage her temples. "I don't want you looking back at your childhood and remembering nothing but death and misery…About how people were bloodthirsty monsters who killed other people for absolutely no reason but pure spite. That's…not how I want you to live the rest of your life. I want—"

Harry's eyes had gone completely hard at this point and she glared up at her. "How I live out the rest of my life is none of your business, Andromeda. My parents are dead. Dumbledore is dead. Sirius _and _Remus are dead. You're not my godmother so don't act like you are. I don't need it."

Andromeda looked a little stung at Harry's harsh words but just as the teen was about to walk away, she reached out and grabbed the younger girl by the arm again to stop her. Harry stiffened again but didn't push her away, listening coldly to Andromeda as she forced the words right out.

"H—Harry…William Kensington _is _a Death Eater…He was one of those in the same ranks as Lucius and Regulus during those days when Voldemort was still beginning to rise." Harry's eyes flashed at her words but Andromeda forced herself to continue, determined to explain her point to her.

"H—his…H—his wife and daughter were friends of mine…H—he…S—sometime during the war, his family was caught hiding and protecting muggleborns in their basement. The Death Eaters found out… And Voldemort had them killed…" Andromeda's voice grew shaky near the end of her sentence and she took a deep breath to calm herself, unaware of the way the anger had died from Harry's eyes.

"The Death Eaters…murdered the muggleborns and his entire family in front of him that night. Th—then they burned his whole house down after…As _punishment _for having associated with the muggleborns…" Andromeda was obviously trying hard not to cry as she forced herself to continue.

"W—William loved his family…Especially his five-year-old daughter. I—it was _his _idea to hide the muggleborns in their basement…One of them reminded him so much of _Angela_, his daughter, you see…And he just couldn't find it in his heart to kill them. So he and his family hid them…Much to their own demise." Harry looked away just as Andromeda took in another breath of air, not wanting to the older woman to see that she now had tears in her own eyes and was trying to blink them away.

After several moments of silence, Andromeda finally released Harry's arm and leaned back against the wall in exhaustion. She closed her eyes and allowed more tears to stroll down her cheeks. As the silence became almost unbearable for her, Harry finally turned around slowly and watched her, her features beginning to soften as she watched Andromeda struggling to control her own emotions.

Once she managed to calm herself down, she finally opened her eyes again and looked up, meeting Harry's glistening green eyes steadily with a weak, empty smile. "The day they killed William's family…was Draco's first night as a Death Eater…Just after he received the mark and his initiation." Harry's eyes grew wide at this but Andromeda still continued, her voice growing even softer.

"Draco…changed after that night…I could see it in his eyes…In his actions…He became withdrawn from us…Distant…Lonely…Almost as if there were horrors in his eyes…in his _sleep_ that he were plaguing him all the time. He's been having nightmares too…Every night…It scared Narcissa." Andromeda continued softly, her words causing Harry to think of how Draco had been in sixth year.

"Wh—what happened—?"

"He never talks about it, my nephew…" Andromeda smiled sadly, a ghost of regret in her eyes. "Almost as if he's determined to erase the memory of that night from his mind…He was crying that night, you know…? Cissa and Lucius never regretted anything else except allowing him to see that." She finally sighed and met Harry's eyes, allowing the Gryffindor to see the small tears in hers.

"Not all Death Eaters are the monsters you think they are, Harry…" She began softly, reaching out and gently taking Harry's shaking hand into hers. Harry couldn't think of anything else to say in response to that and just flicked her eyes to the floor, clenching her free hand into a small, tight fist.

Andromeda continued, her fingers tightening around Harry's. "Some…Really _are _just drawn in because of their fear…Their anger…Their sorrows. Some really _do _just want a way out and are simply trying to protect their own family's lives and well-being…Not everyone enjoys being a killer." She finally stopped after she had said this and without another word, she slowly but gently began leading Harry back towards Kensington's hospital room again – all the while keeping completely silent.

Once they got there, she let go of Harry's hand and pushed the teen gently towards the door, placing her hand comfortingly on the Gryffindor's shoulder. "These people…William Kensington… Severus Snape...and even Draco…Harry, these people have experienced just as much pain and suffering and death and loss as _you _have during the war…They've experienced the same sorrow…and _fear…_Perhaps more so on _fear _than you'll ever hope to understand." She told her, finally causing Harry to take in a deep, shaky breath of air as she nodded weakly and allowed a tear to roll down her cheek.

Andromeda looked at her and reached over, gently wiping the tear away. Leaning down and giving her a soft, reassuring kiss on the top of her head, she wiped her own tears away and began to walk away. Before she did, however, she turned around one last time and gave Harry one last smile.

"Talk to him, Harry. Learn from him…You may be able to heal each other from all that anger and bitterness." Andromeda allowed these words to sink in as she turned around and slowly began to walk away down the long hallway, leaving Harry staring in a daze at Kensington's dark hospital door.

* * *

Harry's cheeks were pale and she was visibly shaking as she walked towards the orphanage section of St. Mungo's much later that night, a pang of guilt plaguing her chest as she thought about the gravity of all Andromeda had told her about not only Mr. Kensington but about Draco as well.

Much of what the older woman had said had reverberated so much in her head for the rest of the night that she couldn't think properly, much more take care of Kensington in her state. She had approached one of the Healers at the front desk to excuse her from her duties that night and had taken a quiet stroll through St. Mungo's instead, her thoughts lingering on Andromeda's few words.

_Draco…He was…He must have been a mess after seeing what he did that night. _Harry thought to herself as she turned the corner again, her mind immediately flooding with flashbacks of their sixth year in Hogwarts and how Draco had been – detached and a complete wreck throughout the semester.

In her mind, she recalled the things she had done, said, or thought about him that year, including that one incident in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom when she had almost killed him with that _Sectum Sempra_ curse she had fired on him. Thinking about it now, however, plagued her with guilt.

_He was probably just as scared as I was back then…And alone. I was never alone…He was…It must have been so terrible for him._ Harry looked up just as that thought crossed her mind and found herself face-to-face with the open door of the orphanage, blinking as she was rewarded with the colorful sight of the different children running around the room. Stopping just as she reached the door and leaning against the nearby wall to wait for Draco, she chuckled when she caught sight of him inside the room, struggling helplessly to usher the children one by one to bed as they ran around.

After about fifteen minutes of her watching him, Draco finally looked up and saw her through the doorway. He beckoned her into the room with a small smile. Nodding, Harry straightened from the wall and was just about to walk into the room when a small figure suddenly appeared in the doorway to block her path. As soon as she recognized the little girl named Hannie's big eyes staring silently and uncannily up at her again from the entrance, Harry stopped walking and stared back uncertainly at her.

"Er…_Hi _Hannie...That's a pretty doll—"

She was cut off rather sharply when another figure appeared by the doorway in front of Hannie and blocked her path, causing her to look down and blink at Timmy's wide, knowing grin. With a brief laugh, he rewarded her with a mischievous, toothy grin and pointed at her with his toy wand.

_ "Draco says you're his friend! His GIRL-friend! Is that true?"_

As soon as the loudly spoken words had reached her ears, Harry began spluttering for several seconds and just before she could utter a coherent response, a red-faced Draco was behind Timmy immediately and was already scooping the giggling child up into his arms with a forced, horrified laugh.

"_TIMMY! _You mischievous little rascal, don't believe a single word he says, Har—_Jamie! _He's just had about a dozen chocolate frogs today, he's completely hyped up on sugar." Draco rushed out with an apologetic smile, his face still tinged from embarrassment but otherwise he gave her a grin.

After recovering from the initial shock, Harry finally managed to blink herself out of her daze and laughed, shaking her head as she leaned against the doorframe. "And here I thought you were beginning to tell lies to these children, Malfoy…Are you _that _desperate for a girlfriend?" She teased with a smirk, watching as Draco finally somehow managed to tuck a giggling Timmy into his bed.

Once the Slytherin had turned back towards her and scooped Hannie up into his arms this time, he looked at Harry and threw her a rather lazy grin. "If I was, I'd definitely be telling these children better lies about better looking girls than _you, _Potter." He teased back, unwittingly causing Harry to laugh again in spite of herself as she rolled her eyes and patiently waited for him to finish up.

As soon as Draco was sure that he had tucked all of the respective children into their right beds and that each one was beginning to fall asleep, he finally let out a breath of exhaustion and began heading towards her. Shrugging himself back into his school robes, he stopped just as he reached Harry waiting by the room exit and nodded, turning around to wave goodbye at the kids.

Harry held back a smile as the Slytherin was met with a barrage of 'goodbye's and 'whining' from the children as they left, the sounds only ceasing moments later when Draco chuckled and finally closed the door. Then, slinging his schoolbag over his shoulder, nodded again and led Harry through the corridors as they began making their way back to the floo area in an easy, comfortable silence.

She reluctantly followed several steps behind him – so many questions spinning around in her mind that she wanted to ask but couldn't because she didn't want to upset him. Instead, she settled on clearing her throat to catch his attention, causing the Slytherin to stop instantly and turn to face her.

"Harry…?"

Draco looked down at her and met her bright green eyes with a questioning gaze.

She hesitated for several seconds before looking up and giving him a meaningful look.

"I'm…sorry…About the other night."

He looked confused for a minute before his eyes cleared and he understood what she meant. Refusing to say anything, he just sighed and nodded silently again with an unreadable expression.

Unsure of what else to say and slightly uncomfortable at the way Draco still wasn't saying anything else, she bit her lip and continued to follow him just as they reached the floo-connected fireplace near the end of the hallway. Without saying a word, he stepped aside and allowed her to go first, following after her moments later into McGonagall's large Headmistress office at Hogwarts.

After the Headmistress had warned the two students to go directly to bed, Harry and Draco both turned and headed out of the office, making their way down the school corridors in continued silence. Just as they reached the point where Draco would be turning to head off to his Head Boy dormitory and Harry would be turning towards Gryffindor towers, she finally grimaced and faced him.

"Draco—" Draco looked up in surprise at being addressed but kept his full attention on her as she spoke. "—look…I really _am _sorry about all the things I said the other night. It was—" Harry's eyebrows fused together as she looked for the right word to say. "_—unfair _of me to blame you for such things…Especially since I don't even know you that well to begin with. I'm…I'm really sorry." She ended the last part of her apology with a weak, helpless sigh, looking back up to check his reaction.

She was surprised, however, that instead of looking at her, Draco had paled completely and was looking nervously at something approaching behind her, his gray eyes slowly growing wide with fear. Blatantly ignoring her previous apology, he raised a shaky finger and pointed it over her shoulder.

"H—Harry…Th—there's a…th—there's a scary looking creature b—behind you—"

Harry stiffened and was about to turn around with her wand pointed when she felt an affectionate nudging against her ear, followed by a soft, familiar neighing sound that she recognized instantly. Her suspicious expression immediately dissolved and she ignored Draco's terrified stance as she turned around and rewarded _Mortia, _her favorite Thestral, with a small, fond smile of greeting.

"Hey girl…I haven't seen you for quite some time…How have you been? Did you miss me?"

She didn't bother waiting for the Thestral to respond as she chuckled and allowed Mortia to nudge her cheek, looking back up and noticing Draco's terrified expression for the first time. Noting the way he seemed to be slowly backing away and the fact that his face had gone completely pale, Harry tried to calm him down by giving him a small, reassuring smile and offering him her hand.

"Draco, there's nothing to be afraid of…This is _Mortia. _She's—"

"Wh—what is it?" Draco hissed back sharply at her in alarm, his eyes still as wide as saucers and his hand clenched tightly around his wand as he backed away a couple more steps in obvious fear.

Belatedly realizing this seemed to be the first time Draco had ever seen a Thestral before, Harry's face sobered and she gazed quietly at him, reaching her hand out again giving him a sad smile.

"She's…She's a _Thestral_, Draco…Very gentle, harmless winged horses—"

Draco's face darkened into a sarcastic sneer and he glared angrily at her in mockery. "_Gentle _and _harmless? _Look at it, it looks like a skeleton! It's ugly and reminds me of a snake!" He sounded angry and he was just about to turn around and walk away when Harry called out softly to him again.

"You've been around them before, Draco…Many times, actually. Hagrid even discussed them before during Care of Magical Creatures... They're really not going to hurt you…Come on." She tried to reach a hand out to pull him closer to Mortia again but Draco flinched away and glared at her in fury.

"Are you out of your mind, Potter? This is _insane! _I have _never _seen such a disgusting looking creature before in my life and I don't know _what _or _why _you drew it to us but I don't ever want to come near it!" He ended his sentence with a sneer at her and was just about to walk off again but unfortunately, the next few words that Harry had spoken finally caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

_ "_You see them _now, _Draco…_They can only be seen by people who've seen death."_

Draco stopped walking and froze up instantly, his hands clenching into fists and his nails burying into the palms of his hand as he processed her words. He stayed like that for a long moment, his eyes darkening in bitterness and angry contempt as he stared blankly into the floor. Then, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he willed himself to turn around and looked into Harry's soft expression again, momentarily calmed by the understanding he saw reflected in her green eyes.

He stared at her for a long, agonizing moment – almost as if he was afraid of staring at anything else for fear of breaking down or running away. Then, as though he had to force himself to do so, he blinked away the tears beginning to form in his eyes and turned his attention slowly to the Thestral behind her, his eyes blurring with even more tears as he saw the winged creature clearly.

The Thestral stared back curiously at him, its dead black eyes probing into his gaze as though trying to decipher into his soul. Draco kept his gaze steady as he met its eyes, his face twisting into a pained grimace as he looked at the creature's ghastly appearance and strange, snake-like skin. Then, as though his eyes had been burned, he suddenly snapped them shut and turned away sharply, covering his eyes with his hands and furiously shaking his head in a fit of desperation and angry denial.

"_NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! THAT'S NOT REAL! THAT UGLY THING IS NOT REAL, POTTER! I DON'T SEE ANYTHING THERE! THERE'S NOTHING THERE, YOU'RE MAKING IT ALL UP! Y—YOU…I—I'M NOT A FREAK LIKE YOU, I DON'T SEE ANYTHING THERE! I DON'T! I DON'T! I WON'T!" _Draco suddenly began screaming as he collapsed onto his knees on the floor and covered his face with his hands. He was shaking violently as he turned his face away from the approaching Thestral and sank down even lower onto the floor in utter helplessness, his entire body crumbling with fear and childlike vehemence.

Worried and completely stunned by his reaction, Harry's eyes widened and she hurriedly rushed over towards the Slytherin, kneeling down onto the floor beside him and gently trying to take his hands away from covering his face. Draco flinched sharply and tried to shove her away from him again but Harry kept her grasp surprisingly firm as she forced his hands away, slowly but carefully lifting his tear-drenched face up so he could look directly at the approaching Thestral in front of them.

_"_Draco, there's nothing to be afraid of. See…? She's not going to hurt you! She's—"

_"NO! LET ME GO! STOP IT, LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT! THERE'S NOTHING THERE!"_ Draco screamed again and though Harry had managed to remove his hands from his eyes, the Malfoy Heir clenched them shut instead when she tried to turn his head towards Mortia, causing Harry's expression to cloud over completely in avid concern when she took in Draco's near hysterical state.

"Draco—"

"_JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, POTTER! I DON'T—I WON'T SEE IT! I WON'T! I WON'T!" _When Harry finally sighed and gestured for Mortia to move away, Draco collapsed into her arms and buried his tear-streaked face against her, his entire body trembling as he tried to move away from the Thestral as much as possible. Unable to do anything else, Harry held him quietly against her, waiting patiently until his shaking receded and his pounding heart had calmed down before she dared say anything else.

It took several minutes but Draco finally calmed down and once he had, Harry unwound her arms around him and slowly began to stand up, leaving the Malfoy Heir staring at her in silent question. She didn't say anything, however, and walked right past him, reaching out and calling Mortia back towards her with a soft, gentle whistle. As soon as he caught sight of the Thestral once more, Draco immediately recoiled and snapped his eyes shut again, turning away from the horrifying sight.

Harry saw his reaction but still kept silent, reaching out again and gently stroking Mortia with a small smile. The Thestral neighed and nudged her cheek affectionately again, causing her to let out a soft laugh as she shook her head and began to follow the Thestral towards the open courtyard.

"So…You recognize me despite the fact that I've changed into a girl, do you? You're a smart one, huh Mortia?" Harry whispered gently to the Thestral as they stopped just by a nearby fountain, allowing the Thestral more room as it spread out its wings as though ready to take flight. Harry accepted the gesture and climbed on top of her, wrapping her arms around Mortia's thin, scaly neck.

As she did this, Harry took that time to turn around and glance back at Draco by the corridors again. She was thoroughly surprised, however, when she saw that the Slytherin had stood up from where he had been huddled on the floor and was now watching them from a good deal of meters away, his eyes opened but otherwise very wary as they flicked repeatedly from Harry to Mortia behind her.

Smiling encouragingly at him and yet not wanting to scare him away, Harry spoke out in a gentle but loud voice. "There's nothing to be scared of, Draco. She sees you. She sees you _because_ you've seen death…And she sees your pain. She's not going to hurt you." As though to prove her point, she held a hand up and placed it gently onto the top of Mortia's head, giving the Thestral a soft pat.

Draco looked at her with wide, disbelieving eyes before flicking his gaze back to the Thestral in growing curiosity. Then, shifting his attention back to her, he swallowed and answered in a soft voice.

"A—are you sure?"

Despite the fear she heard in his voice, Harry couldn't help smiling at the surprisingly child-like question and nodded, her green eyes softening as they gazed upon his frightened features. She allowed her gaze to drift back to Mortia after some time, a sad smile flitting across her serene face.

"Thestrals are one of the most gentle…most misunderstood creatures in our world… People avoid them because of what they represent…Because they fear them…And yet they're judged because of that…But in truth…" Harry's voice trailed off and her eyes darkened as she gazed at Draco again.

"I'd like to think that perhaps…They're just as lonely as we are…It must be hard for people to be afraid of you all the time…For people to deny your existence. It's…sad, really." Harry sighed again, watching as Draco seemed to be walking closer and closer towards them though with still a great deal of fear and uncertainty reflected in his wide gray eyes. Once he was close enough for her to reach out to him, Harry offered him a small smile again and held one of her hands out for him to take.

Seeing Harry do this, Mortia neighed again and approached Draco instantly, causing the Slytherin to freeze up and clench his eyes shut in fear again as the Thestral crouched itself down slightly in front of him. When she saw his reaction, Harry bent down with Mortia and spoke out to him.

"Draco…Open your eyes…Open your eyes and look at me."

Still shaking and his body frozen in fear, Draco opened his eyes and met her gaze, startling the Gryffindor slightly when she saw so much pain and fear reflected in those beautiful silver orbs. Then, offering him her hand again, she nodded and rewarded him with a beautiful, reassuring smile.

"Fly with me, Draco…Let me show you what it feels to let that fear go away." She watched as another myriad of emotions crossed his face and he stared hesitantly at her, his eyes growing wider.

"Wh—what if I fall off, Harry…? I—I don't want to touch it…I'm scared—"

Harry shook her head firmly and answered him with a fierce, reassuring look.

"Trust me, Draco…I'm not going to let you fall. I won't let you go."

Draco swallowed the dry lump in his throat again but stepped closer towards her and the Thestral, one of his shaking hands already lifting up and very slowly beginning to reach out for hers.

"Y—you promise…?"

One of the corners of Harry's lips lifted softly into another soft, fond smile at his question.

"I promise."

The minute his fingers had grasped hers, Draco held back a gasp of fear as he was immediately lifted off the ground by Mortia and tossed onto her back just behind Harry, the Slytherin's heart pounding rapidly in his chest as he immediately wrapped his arms very tightly around her waist.

"Th—this is _insane—!"_

Harry laughed at the cracking in his voice but nodded, wrapping one of her arms around Mortia's neck and one reaching down and intertwining firmly with one of the hands he had around her.

"Yeah…I suppose it is." She agreed, laughing again as Mortia finally spread her wings and flew off of the ground right into the air, eliciting what would have been a scream of terror from Draco had Harry not tightened her fingers around his hand in reassurance – just as she had promised she would.

"H—Harry—" Draco choked back his protests and instead wrapped his arms tighter around her waist from behind, the cold night wind blowing through his blonde hair. He adjusted himself uncomfortably as Mortia when she flew up higher and began circling around Hogwarts castle grounds.

A part of him absolutely terrified and another part of him still unwilling to believe this was real, Draco clenched his eyes shut again and wrapped his arms even tighter around Harry's waist. As Mortia flew up higher into the sky, Draco's grip tightened and he buried his cringing face into her shoulder.

Harry felt him trembling against her and laughed again, cheering lightly when Mortia dipped down from the sky and began circling herself around the lake surrounding Hogwarts castle. "Oh come on, Malfoy…You're a flyer…You play Quidditch. What are you so afraid of? Open your eyes!" She teased gently just before Mortia gave a sharp dip again, earning a disgruntled squeak from Draco.

"Flying a broom is _nothing _compared to this, Potter! M—Merlin, I feel like I'm going to fall off!" He croaked out and ignoring her laughter, he wrapped his arms even tighter around her waist. "D—don't you dare let go, Potter! Don't you dare!" He warned her loudly, earning another grin from Harry as she laughed and steered Mortia slightly to the left, swooping them down low enough so that they were flying just along the very surface of the lake's edge and she could see her own reflection.

When Mortia gave a sharp sound and began to fly even faster, Draco's grip tightened around Harry just as the Gryffindor girl let out a cheer, laughing again as the wind blew against her face. One of her hands remained tightly intertwined with Draco's just by her waist and she tugged gently on his fingers to get his attention, turning her head to the side so she could speak gently to him in earnest.

"Open your eyes."

The three words, simple and yet whispered so softly in his ear, brought a shiver down his spine and Draco forced himself to open his eyes again. His gray orbs dilated in shock about half a second later when he rewarded with the beautiful sight of the clear lake surrounding the school — illuminated perfectly by the white rays of the moon with the reflection of Hogwarts Castle in clear view.

They were flying gracefully just several inches above the lake's surface and Draco reached down slowly to touch the water, savoring the cool touch of the droplets against his pale skin. Looking back up, he finally let out a small smile as he stared at the stars above them, his eyes softening as he admired the night sky and the whiteness of the snow covering the trees flitting past them as they flew.

_Beautiful..._

Draco closed his eyes again for a brief moment and took in a deep breath of the cold night air, opening them again just seconds later so he could turn and stare at Harry instead. The Gryffindor girl mirrored the smile on his face as she steered them effortlessly around the grounds, pausing briefly before she grinned and pulled them back up into the sky just as they passed Hogwarts castle again. Shaking his head, Draco couldn't help smiling by now and laughed along with her as she began to fly them in twists and loops around the area, pausing every now and then to let them catch their breaths.

Once they reached the height of one of the very highest towers in Hogwarts, she reached out and petted Mortia softly into a steady, peaceful flight – the three of them just circling lazily around the grounds and staring serenely at the beauty of their surroundings. Neither of them said anything for a long time as they did this and it wasn't until about fifteen minutes later that Draco gathered the strength to speak up. He unwound his fingers from around hers and, using the same hand, he reached up and caressed her cheek, causing the Gryffindor to blink and to turn her face behind towards him.

"D—Draco…?"

She was unable to see the strange look on Draco's face as he reached down again and clasped her hand once more, this time intertwining their fingers together in a firm but reassuring grasp.

"I'm sorry too…"

Harry was still blinking in confusion and was trying to turn her head back to look at him.

"…For what…?"

Draco heard her whispered response and sighed softly, caressing her hand with his own.

"…_Everything."_

He didn't know if she heard him but she turned her head to the side anyway and managed to look at him over her shoulder, her eyes wide but soft as they met his gaze. Green burned into silver as they stared at each other for a long moment, both never realizing the blush beginning to creep into their cheeks and the fact that their faces – their lips – were so startlingly close to the one another's.

_So…Close…_

Draco's gaze broke away from the entrancing emerald green depths of her eyes and he found himself staring fervently at her lips instead, his eyes swirling heatedly as she seemed to come closer and closer towards him, stopping just as their lips were brushing very fleetingly against each other's.

_Merlin…She's…So…Close…_

Just as Draco's mind had gone completely numb and Harry's eyes were already beginning to close at their agonizing nearness, the two teenagers were promptly broken out of their reverie when Mortia chose that exact moment to neigh and dive down sharply – forcing the two students away from each other as Draco suddenly gasped in alarm and rewound his arms tightly around Harry's waist.

"_P—POTTER! H—HOW DO YOU CONTROL THIS THING? MAKE IT SLOW DOWN!"_

Laughing and shaking her head at the panic in his voice, Harry eased Mortia into an easy flight once more, her free hand reaching back down and intertwining tightly with Draco's.

* * *

Taking in a deep breath of the cold night air, Harry smiled softly to herself as she leaned over the railing of the Hogwarts Bell Tower much later that night_, _her gaze lingering on Mortia's winged form as she flew off into the sky and began to disappear from their line of sight. The Thestral had finally deposited her and Draco down onto the tower after flying around the grounds for about another hour or so and had finally flown off, leaving the two teenagers staring after her in silent gratitude.

Once Mortia had gone and Harry found herself staring into the dark, empty sky once more, she blinked again and slowly trailed her eyes back down at the Hogwarts grounds below. Noticing her faraway expression, Draco chose to remain silent and positioned himself beside her, leaning over the railing as well and lifting his gaze up so he could stare at the stars shinning above their heads.

Neither of them said anything for those next few moments…and neither of them wanted to.

Sighing and reluctantly lifting her gaze away from the very patch of ground Harry had once watched Dumbledore fall to his death towards, she closed her eyes and turned around so that her back was resting against the railing instead. Biting her lip and still refusing to say anything, she wrapped her arms tighter around herself and held back a shudder, her mind suddenly drawn back to the painful memory she had witnessed here – on this very tower – the night Dumbledore had died.

It seemed so long ago then – and yet, it was only two years ago that it had happened. So much had happened, and never did she dream that she would be on this very tower with _Draco Malfoy _of all people, sharing the night with him…Reminiscing about Dumbledore's death. The very death that Draco had been there to witness as well. The very death that Draco had been the one to perpetuate.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Harry closed her eyes and tried to block it all out.

She could still envision the images of that night clearly in her head.

Dumbledore had been standing by this very ledge – tired and weak from their excavation of Voldemort's locket. He had told her to go get Snape, and once she had gone that was when Draco had appeared – his wand pointed at Dumbledore and his entire form trembling as he tried to do his task.

He had been crying that night too – and Harry suddenly realized that she only knew that now.

He had been _terrified_…and _scared…_Just as she was.

"Harry…?"

Startled and broken right out of her thoughts, Harry blinked rapidly and looked up, dazed slightly when she found herself staring right into Draco's confused, worried gaze. Realizing that she must have been staring off into empty space for the last ten minutes, she shook her head and managed a weak laugh at him to ease his concern, giving the Slytherin a small smile and weak nod.

"I—I'm fine…I was just thinking…about…stuff." She ignored his curious gaze and waved it off, reaching around herself to pull her Hogwarts robes tighter around her small frame. "Anyway…I think we'd better start heading on back soon, Draco…It's late…I wouldn't want anyone to worry." She was just about to walk off past him back towards the entrance to the castle when Draco spoke up again, his next few words causing Harry to stop in midstride and turn around to give him a bewildered look.

"So…Harry…Er…You going with anyone to the Yule Ball yet…?"

Highly confused and somewhat wary of his question, Harry stared dumbly at him for several moments. Then, thinking he was teasing her, she rolled her eyes, giving him a sarcastic, pointed glare.

"I hardly think I _can, _Draco…Even if I wanted to. What kind of girl do you think is going to go with _ME _in this state?" She scoffed with a sharp laugh but Draco just shook his head and shrugged, giving her a pointed grin. "So…? Then don't go with a girl then, you git. Go with a guy. I've noticed a couple of them staring at you every now and then from around school." He teased but his words did nothing but cause Harry to redden in embarrassment. Glaring at him, she gave him an irritated scowl.

"Ugh…No thanks, Malfoy…I don't know about you but the idea of going with another guy to the Yule Ball just…_freaks me out._ It would be completely unnatural…and…_wrong! _I think I'll just pass." She told him with a wry smile and she was about to walk past him again when Draco spoke up once more.

With a light laugh, he leaned backwards against the railing again and gave her a weak shrug.

"Why not? If he's your friend and all…I'm sure it wouldn't be all that awkward…I mean…" His cheeks reddened slightly and he bit his lip as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "It wouldn't be like a…date…or anything. It would all be just for fun…Wouldn't it?" Somehow, his voice had sounded a little too hopeful and hinting towards the end of his sentence that Harry finally caught on to what he was suggesting and her eyes narrowed. She turned around very slowly and gave him a suspicious glare.

"Malfoy…What's going on…?"

Draco immediately reddened at her sudden question but he managed a weak laugh and looked up at her, ducking his head sheepishly before giving her a small, helpless smile. "I—I guess…I'm asking…_Harry…_If you'd like to go to the Yule Ball with me next Friday…As…_friends…_of course." He added carefully with another guarded smile, watching the reactions carefully on her surprised face.

Harry's eyes had widened in shock at his question and she gaped at him, her pale cheeks beginning to tinge very slowly with a rare, endearing shade of pink.

"B—but…! Th—that's _crazy, _Malfoy – I – I mean, I'm a – not a – I'm not a—"

Draco cut off her stammers sharply by raising a hand and indicating for her to stop.

"Like I said…As _friends_…I'm…" He fused his eyebrows in thought as he tried to figure out what to say, all the while trying to ignore the horrible flush on his cheeks. "I'm…_really _looking forward to attending the ball this year, you see…It _is _our last year, after all…And well…Unfortunately, I don't think any of the girls in school would dare say yes to me now…" He added wryly, smirking at himself and rolling his eyes when Harry snorted and raised an eyebrow, obviously not denying his words.

Draco glared weakly at her at that before he continued. "So I figured…Since _you're _a girl now and _you _don't completely hate my guts…Well…At least _not anymore._" He quipped again, causing Harry's lips to twitch in mild laughter again as she listened to what he was saying.

"Maybe it would be…okay…if _you _were my partner for the ball…As _friends. _I mean, come on." Draco suddenly grinned and chuckled, giving the Gryffindor girl a rather mischievous wink and smirk.

"Everyone will be masked anyway…And even if the whole school _DOES _see us together…Well…" Draco smirked wryly to himself at the thought. "It'd be the perfect opportunity to shock them all into complete oblivion…Wouldn't you think?" He looked expectantly at her after this, watching nervously as a couple of emotions creased her face – shock, hesitation, confusion, until finally, wry amusement.

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him for a long moment, her eyebrows creased together as though she was seriously considering her options. For a minute, Draco was worried that she was going to reject him and his initially planned strategy would fail but that thought was soon cast out of his mind when Harry looked up at him again and gave him a rueful smile. She rolled her eyes and chuckled as she offered him a shrug, reaching up to run a hand through her hair.

"Hmm…Why not…? I doubt anything more could damage both our reputations now, anyway. We're both already so screwed over…I suppose adding the amusement of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy going to the Yule Ball together would be the cherry on Hogwart's already oh-so-perfect school year." She drawled wryly, earning a noticeably relieved chuckle from Draco as he grinned at her words.

Still laughing and slightly unsure as to why he couldn't stop smiling at her, Draco nodded and extended a hand out to her. "Thank you, Harry…This…Means a lot to me. So…I'll pick you up then—"

Harry cut him off sharply by shaking her head, her cheeks flushing at the idea of being picked up like a girl. "I'll meet you by the entrance of the Great Hall on Friday…" She started, waiting until Draco dropped his hand understanding before she continued. "I'll be coming home with Ron and Hermione to the Weasley's this weekend so I probably won't see you before then. Is…8pm okay?"

Draco mentally marked the date and time in his memory and nodded again, leaning back casually along the railing with a small smile. "That's fine, Harry…I'll be wearing a caped black suit, black hat and a black mask tied around my eyes. I hope you'll recognize me." He told her and after he had said that, Harry couldn't help chuckling to herself at the image it suddenly created in her mind.

"Who are you supposed to be, _Zorro—"_

Frowning, Draco raised an eyebrow at her in mild irritation. "Who's Zorro?"

Shaking her head and trying to muffle her sniggers, Harry just grinned at him. "I'll look for you then…Have a happy weekend, alright? Aren't you…Going home this week for the holidays?" She couldn't help asking that last question just before she left but she was surprised, however, when all Draco did was to stiffen and to clench his jaw as his gaze immediately dropped down to the floor.

"No…I'll just be staying here in school…Catching up on my studies." He lied, keeping his gaze on the floor lest she saw the tension on his face and figured out that he wasn't telling the truth.

Nevertheless, Harry seemed to accept his reason anyway and nodded again, turning back around and heading towards the staircase leading back down. "Alright…Well…I'll see you then, Draco. Good night…And…" She hesitated before turning back around and rewarding the Slytherin with a smile.

"Happy Christmas."

Hearing her soft voice, Draco slowly looked back up again and returned her smile with his own.

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

* * *

_It's so strange to see Draco smile these days…I don't think I've ever seen him smile before._

This was the thought that kept lingering in Harry's mind as she made her way back up the Gryffindor towers that night, her body suddenly feeling the weight of the day's exhaustion. Yawning softly, she ran a hand through her hair and opened the door to the boys' dormitory, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dark before she entered and began to walk carefully to her bed at the end of the room.

_Though it suits him…He should smile more often…He looks really handsome._

Harry froze in the middle of rifling through her trunk for her pajamas and shook her head hastily at herself, her cheeks unwittingly flushing pink when she realized what she had been thinking.

_What the hell, Potter? It's bad enough you just agreed to go with 'Malfoy' of all people to the Yule Ball – Ron will already have your neck for that. You have to think about him that way too? Just…Stop it! _She berated herself as she stood back up and began making her way to the bathroom.

Using her wand to flick on the lights, she was just in the process of changing into her pajama bottoms when something rather bright red caught her attention and she froze, slowly flicking her eyes down and staring in mental shock at the glaring red patch of blood staining the fabric of her pants.

_Oh Merlin…_

Harry's eyes widened in horror when she realized what she was staring at and she began to stumble backwards, crashing noisily against something behind her and causing the whole rack of shampoo bottles and soaps to come crashing noisily onto the floor. She barely heard the crash – nor the irritated grumbling coming from her fellow housemates – as the blood-stained pants slipped from her hands and fell to the floor at her feet. Gulping audibly, she fell into a useless heap onto the floor.

_B—bloody hell…Wh—what's happening to me…I—I'm…I'm bleeding…From…There…? _

This was the state that greeted a rather sleepy Ron as he walked into the bathroom that night and stared questioningly at Harry's huddled form on the ground, the sleep immediately vanishing from his eyes when he caught the look of absolute horror and panic in Harry's expression. Raising a hand to scratch at the hair behind his head, he muffled a yawn and looked around the bathroom in question.

"H—Harry? Mate, what's wrong…? I heard a crash and I thought that—" Ron cut himself off abruptly as soon as he caught sight of the bright red bloodstains on the floor and he paled instantly, his shocked blue eyes widening in horror as he flicked them back over to Harry's trembling figure.

"B—bloody hell, Harry….Is that your blood? Wh—what happened? Why are you—"

Somehow, Harry broke out of her horror-stricken daze at the sound of Ron's familiar voice and she snapped her gaze back up at him, raising a hand and pointing it shakily at her blood-stained pants.

"R—Ron…I—I'm…I'm bleeding…F—from… _F—From…"_ Her whispered words were barely audible and she eventually let her words trail off but Ron followed her pointed finger anyway. Then, as soon as he caught sight of her discarded pants and exactly _where _the bloodstain was, the horror on his face was replaced by stunned realization and he stiffened, turning around and staring back sadly at Harry.

_My god…He…This is real…_ _This is really happening…He…She really is a girl._

He did have a younger sister after all…And he knew exactly what was happening.

Sighing heavily and running a hand through his bedraggled red hair again, Ron swallowed the dry lump in his throat and walked toward her, reaching a hand down to help her back up onto her feet.

"Come on, Harry…I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey."

* * *

**A/N: ** Poor Harry…Oh I _know _that is never a pleasant experience to have – not even for _ME _and _I'M _a naturally born girl. But alas…Things have to be written the way they should…And I couldn't skip that. Even if I really wanted to. *cringe* Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter everyone! I know you're all waiting for some more D/H action and it's coming very _very _soon, I promise.

**Next Chapter: **Holidays at the Burrow, Andromeda has a very meaningful talk with Draco, Mrs. Weasley has a very meaningful talk with Harry, Some Pre-Yule Ball Jitters.

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW, EVERYONE! CHEERS AND LOTS OF LOVE!**


	13. What I Live For

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books. Pregnancy. **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** Phew! I'm so sorry this chapter took awhile but I've been so swamped lately with so much work and studying. Anyway, I'm relatively free now and I got this chapter out as soon as I could. Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 13 – What I Live For**

Lucius tried to ignore the agonizing stiffness in his shoulders and forced himself to sit up on the couch, his silver eyes focused intently on the back of a mane of tangled, dirt-grimed black hair. Ignoring the glare he had been sending her way for the past couple of hours, Bellatrix continued to hum along cheerfully as she busied herself about the bubbling cauldron in front of her, pausing every now and then to turn around and offer Narcissa – who was seated beside Lucius – an eerie smile.

"Well, now…Isn't this nice? A little family bonding time with one another…Don't you think so, Cissy? You and Lucius always did keep to yourselves so much after you got married." She cooed as she turned back to inspect the bubbling green potion in front of her, smirking to herself when she heard Fenrir's answering cackle behind her from where he was leaning against one of the windows.

Even in the darkness of the Malfoy Manor basement that night, Narcissa saw the malicious gleaming in Greyback's eyes as he eyed her legs beneath her skirt, causing her to stiffen even more in slight fear and scoot herself closer to Lucius beside her. Seeing this, Lucius' eyes narrowed at the leering werewolf and just as Narcissa had reached out to clutch his hand, he gave him a warning sneer.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, mutt."

Greyback's leer widened at Lucius' angry growl and he began to snigger quietly to himself – only to be drowned out later by Bellatrix' much louder giggles and nonsensical cackling. After dropping one last ingredient into the bubbling cauldron, she finally turned around and gave them all a smile.

"Oh you two…Why can't we all just be one big happy family…?" She paused for a minute and practically bounced over to where Lucius and Narcissa sat bound on the couch, plopping herself down beside her sister and giving the other woman a lazy hug. "After all…Shouldn't you be excited, Cissy? You're going to be a _grandmother_ soon! Isn't that just grand?" She ignored the look of revulsion on Narcissa's pale face and sighed softly to herself, her eyes turning glassy as she looked up in thought.

"Imagine that kind of privilege…How wonderful it must be for you…Knowing that you'll be sharing the same blood as that of our lord's…I envy you, sister… I really do…" She sighed again and sat back up with a dreamy smile on her face, walking dazedly over back to her cauldron. As she had turned back around, she failed to see the look of horrified disgust on Narcissa's pale, aghast face.

"You are _sick, _sister…You need help."

Hearing the concern in Narcissa's softly spoken whisper, Bellatrix' eyes suddenly flashed and she whirled around again, swooping back down at them and giving the other woman a nasty snarl. "Do not _try _me, Narcissa! I am the _only _one who truly remains faithful to our lord…_You _know nothing of the sacrifices I have made for him! " She shrieked, causing both Narcissa and Lucius to cringe away.

While Narcissa had let out a soft sob and turned away from her in helplessness, Lucius' gray eyes only hardened even more and he sneered at Bellatrix with utter contempt, disgust, and loathing on his face. "You have always been a crazy _bitch, _Bellatrix. The dark lord does not even acknowledge your very _existence_ and yet you _still _obsess over him like some crazy little lovesick child—"

Bellatrix had advanced on him at once, her screeches echoing throughout the whole basement.

"He does not acknowledge my presence because of dirty, double-dealing traitors like _YOU, _Lucius! You and Severus Snape and all those who pretend to serve him when in truth, you serve _YOURSELVES!_ I, however, have lived my _LIFE _for him and him alone! I have been his one true faithful follower all these years and he will surely see that after I bring him back!" She screamed, causing even Greyback to move away at the sharp pitch of her voice and the way it was filling the entire room.

Narcissa cringed again at Bellatrix' reaction and tried, once again, to console the other woman.

"Sister, _please…_Let us help you—"

Bellatrix cackled loudly, her dark eyes gleaming in excitement. "I don't _NEED _help, Cissa! I have everything I need and everything is going _EXACTLY _as planned!" Turning back to her cauldron, she swished Narcissa's wand over it, watching as the green liquid shimmered for several seconds before settling into a clean, clear color. Using the wand again to pour the contents of the cauldron into a small, easily concealable vial, she smiled widely before holding it up and inspecting it in the light.

Lucius and Narcissa watched her carefully in silence, their faces filled with confusion. The former spoke first and he fused his eyebrows together as he tried to make out the potion in her hand.

"Bellatrix, what is—"

Bellatrix cut him off by turning back around and giving him another eerily wide smile, her cheeks flushing with excitement as she walked over to Greyback and carefully handed him the vial. "Fenrir, darling…Please make sure that my beloved nephew receives that…" She gushed in a cheerful voice, waiting until Greyback had nodded and signaled to his owl before answering Lucius' question.

With a gleeful smile lingering on her face, she giggled and plopped herself down onto the couch beside him. "That's just a little something I whipped up for my darling nephew…You remember this, don't you Narcissa? You asked me to brew you one before…Many years ago." At her words, Lucius looked confused and gave her a blank stare but Narcissa paled considerably, her eyes widening.

"A—a…conception potion? Y—you're…really pushing through with this aren't you…?" She whispered quietly, watching as the other woman's eyes gleamed again in the darkness. Bellatrix paused for a minute before she gave her another hard, malicious smile that didn't reach her dark eyes.

"Surely we can't risk the baby not being conceived now, can we? Nor can we risk that the baby that _is _conceived is not going to be a boy… Since I gather from last time that your wimp of a son would not get more than one chance to conceive the child, I have to be particularly sure the baby comes out just right." She drawled carefully, raising her hands up to the light to inspect her fingers.

She fell silent for a couple of minutes with a dreamy smile on her face and it was only minutes later that she spoke up again, her voice falling into a soft, reverent whisper.

She turned to Narcissa's cringing features again and gave her another wide, dreamy smile.

"Isn't it wonderful, sister…? The dark lord…Alive and well again…And I shall be the one to nurse him back to his glorious state…Surely, he will love me for my faithfulness and loyalty to him." She sighed again and leaned back against the couch in thought, failing to notice the look of utter disgust Lucius had thrown at her at her words. Shaking his head, he gave her a contemptuous sneer.

Just as he had opened his mouth to say something, however, Bellatrix spoke again and this time, her voice took on a rather sharp edge. "A pity it must be Potter to conceive the child…How lucky that little bitch is to nurture the body of the dark lord within her…What an honor it must be." She spat out in scorn, her dark eyes narrowing dangerously into small slits as she quickly rose to her feet.

Despite everything else and the warning in Lucius' glare, Narcissa tried yet one last time to console her sister once again. "Bellatrix…Please. I want to help you…You must stop this—"

Bellatrix cut her off sharply with a single scoff and shook her head, turning back around and smiling widely at Greyback across the basement just as the werewolf had returned back down. Without asking, he smirked at her and nodded, his voice sounding gleeful as he spoke in the silence.

"It won't be long now."

At her smile, he grinned back widely and began to laugh, causing her to join him soon after. Ignoring the horrified look on both Malfoys' faces, Bellatrix walked over to one of the nearby windows. Her voice resonated with barely concealed excitement as she began to speak to Greyback again.

"And now we wait…The next step is up to my darling little nephew."

* * *

Sadly, the Burrow was a lot quieter than Harry had last remembered it.

Looking up silently at the small, familiar house with traces of nostalgia in her chest, Harry let out a soft sigh before she slowly followed Ron and Hermione inside, setting her trunk on the ground.

Ahead of her, Ron slung his jacket onto one of the couches and called out noisily.

_ "Mum! Dad! We're here! Where are you guys?" _ He called out loudly, pausing and waiting for a couple of seconds before he was answered by several exclamations coming from the kitchen doors.

Harry and Hermione barely had any time to look at each other and smile before a whole horde of redheads suddenly burst through from the doors, rushing forward towards the three waiting teenagers. It was Mrs. Weasley who managed to reach them first and she pulled Ron into a tight, bone-crushing hug, causing Ron to roll his eyes but hug her back with a mildly exasperated smile.

"I missed you too, Mum…Calm down…" He kidded gently as he hugged her back, choosing not to say anything when he saw her puffy red eyes and the way she was shaking with pent-up emotions. Once she got a hold of herself, she finally pulled away and turned to smile tearfully at Harry and Hermione behind them. Her gaze lingered particularly on Harry, however, and for several awkward moments, she did nothing but stare quietly at her – her eyes wide and her face paling in realization.

"Oh…_Harry…_O—oh my…W—welcome back, dear…"

She ignored the way Harry had cringed awkwardly at the sound of her heartbroken voice and pulled her into a tight hug as well, lingering much longer than she had with Ron as she held her.

"We're glad to have you back with us, Harry love…We've missed you. Now don't you worry dear…I promise you…I _promise _you that everything is going to be just fine…You'll see…"

As she did this, Harry stood awkwardly in front of her and tried to ignore the fact that the rest of the Weasleys behind her – including Fleur – were staring openly at her in a deathly silent daze. In particular, Bill, Charlie, and Percy were obviously trying hard not to look too shocked at her new appearance while George just stared blankly at her, his wide eyes unblinking as he surveyed her form.

Behind him, Fleur was blinking several times as though she was having a hard time believing what she was seeing. Perhaps the only two people who didn't seem to be staring at her so much were Mr. Weasley – who had undoubtedly prepared himself about it from all the news he received from the Ministry – and _Ginny_ – who had been brought home by Hans much earlier that same afternoon.

Forcing herself to look up over Mrs. Weasley's shoulder and meet their gazes, Harry felt another stab of regret when she inadvertently met Ginny's eyes, causing both girls to flinch away from each other's gazes and snap their eyes away. After what seemed like an eternity to all of them, Hermione finally broke the silence and cleared her throat, directing all the attention towards her.

"Uhm….Ron made Captain…?" She nudged Ron sharply in the ribs, causing her boyfriend to wince briefly in annoyance before he turned back and met his family's looks with a reluctant grin.

"Y—yeah, I made Gryffindor Captain, guys! Aren't you all proud of me?" He spoke up loudly, finally breaking Mrs. Weasley away from hugging Harry and causing her to look at him with a smile.

"Well of course we are, Ron! Why don't we celebrate by—"

"_MY SON! QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN!" _Mr. Weasley broke through his wife's sentence and yanked his youngest son into a hug, finally causing the rest of the family to laugh at Ron's exasperation.

This seemed to quell the atmosphere a bit as Mrs. Weasley finally released Harry and hugged Hermione instead just as the rest of the family began rushing forward to greet the three Gryffindors. Harry took turns smiling and hugging Bill, Charlie, and Percy, stopping just as she reached Fleur.

As soon as she saw the beautiful part-veela, however, her jaw dropped open and she stared, wide-eyed, at the unmistakable baby bump that had formed right in the blonde's midsection. When Fleur noticed her staring, she laughed softly and rolled her eyes, pulling the other girl into a tight hug.

"Oh 'Arry…You act as eef you 'ave nevair seen a pregnant woman before…Didn't Ron tell you zat I was pregnant?" She teased, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. After giving Harry a customary kiss on both cheeks, she pulled back and returned her dazed stare with another wide smile.

In spite of herself, Harry couldn't help smiling back and stared at Fleur's stomach in wonder.

"Wow…Congratulations…How far long are you…?" She asked curiously, watching as Fleur practically beamed at her and placed a hand over her stomach, caressing it with evident tenderness.

"About…three more months, I reckon…It ees a girl. Ze 'Ealers already told us." She answered and at this, Harry smiled again and nodded in response. She would have asked the part-veela another question but it was Fleur who seemed to be staring at her this time, her eyes lingering intently on her.

"Wow…'Arry… I 'ope you do not mind me saying zees…You…make a very beautiful girl." She commented softly as she reached over and gently tucked back a stray strand of hair behind Harry's ear. As she said this, the smile on Harry's face vanished and she reddened before dropping her eyes.

"Th—thank you, Fleur—" She jumped rather sharply in surprise and failed to finish the rest of her response when George suddenly jumped forward and rewarded her with a tight, brotherly hug.

"HARRY! HARRY, my oh-so-favorite investor! How have you been? How's Hogwarts been treating you? Not causing up any _marauder _trouble, I hope?" He gushed out in a loud, boisterous voice, obviously trying to divert Fleur's attention away from Harry as he stepped in front of her.

Fortunately, the little stunt seemed to work and after rolling her eyes at George's rude interruption, the part-veela woman turned to greet Hermione instead – allowing Harry to sigh in relief. Turning back around to face George's conspiratorial smile, she managed to give him a grateful nod.

"Thanks for that, George…I owe you one." Her smile faltered slightly upon seeing his missing ear. She tried to cover up her reaction up quickly but George saw it and he gave her a rueful grin, shaking his head before reaching up and cupping a hand over the place where his ear had been.

"Meh…Always did wonder why we needed _two _ears in the first place, anyway…Doing perfectly fine with just one, don't you worry. If you ask me, it's _us _who should be worried about _you._" He told and at his pointed look at her, Harry understood what he meant instantly and let out a forced laugh.

"Tell me about it…But hey…I guess we all get our own hang-ups, huh?" She grinned and gave him a customary pat on the shoulder before turning away again, looking around to check whether she had greeted everyone there. After exchanging a cordial smile and handshake with Mr. Weasley, she finally looked up and met the equally awkward blue eyes of the remaining occupant of the room.

Ginny was staring right back at her with uncertain look on her face, her hands fidgeting nervously behind her back as she hesitantly approached Harry from where she was standing. Oblivious to the uncomfortable stares they were now receiving from the rest of the family, Ginny bit her lip for several seconds before she stopped in front of her and managed to give her a small, warm smile.

"Hey Harry…"

Unable to keep herself from looking away, Harry swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, taking a careful step back away from her and unconsciously shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Hey Gin…"

Ginny looked as though she wanted to say something but thought better of it and instead, she surprised Harry thoroughly when she rushed forward and pulled her into a tight, warm hug. For the longest time, Harry stood there – stunned stiff – before she finally sighed and reluctantly hugged the smaller girl back gently, reaching up and inadvertently running her hands through her red hair.

All around them, she knew most of the other Weasleys had stopped and were trying hard not to watch their interaction. Despite this, she gave Ginny a lighthearted smile after she pulled away.

"Hans brought you home…?" She asked quietly, trying hard not to show her reaction when Ginny bit her lip again and nodded slowly, taking a careful step back away from her before answering.

"Yes…He left about an hour ago before you guys got here."

At Ginny's response, Harry couldn't think of anything else to do except nod and shove her hands into her pockets again. Ginny stared back uncertainly at her before speaking up softly again.

"How have you been…?" She asked gently, unwittingly causing Harry to flinch when she heard the unmistakable note of concern in Ginny's voice. Stiffening slightly, Harry gave another curt nod.

"Good…You?"

It was Ginny's turn to flinch this time at the sharpness of Harry's tone.

"I'm good too…"

They ran out of things to say after that and after another long, agonizing silence of both girls staring tensely at the wooden tiles of the floor, George finally broke the tension when he turned towards the rest of the silent Weasleys, grinned and let out a rather overly enthusiastic exclamation.

"Well…I'm starving! Let's eat!"

* * *

The crystal liquid in the glass vial he held seemed luminescent amidst the dark night sky as Draco held it up that night, inspecting it underneath the pale white light of the full moon above him. Leaning back against the railings of the Hogwarts Bell Tower, he shoved one of his cold hands into the pocket of his jacket and let out an exhale of breath, noting how it condensed from the cold weather.

Shivering slightly and pulling his jacket tighter around himself, Draco tried to keep his face straight as he read once more the letter that had come with the potion – written in an untidy scrawl.

_**You know what to do from here, Draco. Do not fail me.**_

The letter was unsigned but Draco knew exactly who had written it – and what it meant.

Tightening his fingers around the glass vial, he closed his eyes and crumpled the small piece of parchment within his other fist, his form shaking with anger as he shoved it back into his pocket.

_That stupid bitch…That stupid, stupid bitch…I wouldn't be caught up in this mess if it wasn't for her…I should have been living a peaceful life by now…Not…Not THIS…_Draco felt the same feelings of nausea and self-contempt rising up his throat and he cringed, trying to force it back down.

Unfortunately, his efforts proved worthless as pretty soon, he felt the all-too-familiar feelings of guilt and pain flooding his chest just as several images began flashing forcefully through his mind.

His first night, his initiation as a Death Eater.

Dozens of muggleborns being murdered in front of him.

Dumbledore's death…Right there…Exactly where he was standing.

Death Eaters overrunning Hogwarts and destroying everything in sight.

The fiendfyre… And the feeling he had felt knowing he was about to die.

_And I probably would have…Had Harry not come rushing back to save me._ Draco thought bitterly to himself in contempt, strangely unable to remove the animosity that had been instilled in him whenever he thought about the male Harry Potter – and how he had managed to save his life.

_She…He should have left me to die there…Probably would have made things less complicated for everyone else._

Draco sighed again and shook his head before letting it fall down into his hands.

Somehow, he had trouble thinking of Harry as the boy who had saved him then and the girl he talks to now as the same person. Aside from the fact that the Gryffindor certainly looked different now than how she used to be – biologically speaking of course – he didn't want to believe that the boy he had lived to hate for so many years before is now the girl who wouldn't stop haunting his dreams.

_If only she wasn't so damn beautiful…Things would be so much easier._ Draco tried hard to convince himself of that but somehow, he clenched his fists and shook his head again, knowing full well that beauty wasn't the only reason he was so drawn to the Gryffindor. He couldn't even explain it.

Something about her just…_captivated_ him.

_Argh…You're doing it again. Stop it, Malfoy! Just stop it! _Draco tried to block out his thoughts by running a frustrated hand through his hair, inadvertently messing up the blonde strands. It didn't work, however, and he cursed under his breath, knowing full well that he was fighting a losing battle.

Instead, he opened his eyes and turned back around to stare up into the bright moon in the sky, shoving the potion vial back into his pocket and letting out another heavy sigh in defeat. Gazing back down from the railing, he spied a couple of students hanging out by some of the hallway benches.

In particular, a young couple was cuddled up together on a bench while sharing a single cloak.

For several minutes Draco did nothing but stare silently at them in mild curiosity, watching as the guy wrapped his arm gently around the girl and pulled her closer against him for warmth. The girl smiled at the action and leaned her head against his shoulder, allowing herself to melt against him.

After several more minutes, the guy raised his wand and ignited a mild warmth charm on the both of them and pretty soon, both students had fallen into a peaceful, intimate conversation. Draco continued to watch them silently, his eyes unknowingly glazing over in his own private thoughts.

_Hmm… I've never experienced anything like that…Anything normal…_He tore his eyes away from them and let them linger back up into the night sky. _What memories do I even have of Hogwarts anyway…? _Draco let out a derisive scoff at his own question and sneered, shaking his head in disgust.

_Just sixth year, I suppose…And how I nearly threw my life away by listening to Bellatrix and the dark lord…And now here I am…Doing the same thing again._ Draco felt another rush of bile rising up his throat but this time, he was able to squelch it back down, his eyes darkening at the memory.

In truth, he couldn't even remember _anything _that had happened in his sixth year other than the night of Dumbledore's death. All other images that came to mind whenever he thought of sixth year were nothing but vague memories of him cutting himself, vomiting, and crying himself to sleep.

_And now it's happening all over again…Only this time, Harry's the only friend I have._ Draco realized silently, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against his arms. He stayed that way for a moment, his hands resting on the tower railing and his forehead resting gently on his arms.

Without realizing it, he began trembling in fear when he thought of his parents – and of how they were probably locked up somewhere in the basement of the Manor with Bellatrix and Greyback. Feeling an inexplicable stab of worry in chest, Draco clenched his hands and glared up at the moon.

He hadn't gone back to Malfoy Manor for the holidays that week – probably one of the very few times that Draco had actually stayed behind in school during the Christmas holidays. Of course he had told Blaise and his teachers that it was because he wanted to get some studying done that week but in truth, it was because Ministry officials were _everywhere_ these days and he probably wouldn't be able to go back to the Manor at all without drawing some attention to himself and his parents.

The new Minister of Magic, Kingsley, was keeping a particularly close watch on all of the former Death Eaters' activities, especially after the incident with Harry. They still hadn't a clue as to who poisoned her drink that night and Draco was certain they would never figure out who did it.

In all honesty, the whole scheme in itself was almost too ludicrous to be suspected by anyone.

_ Turn the Savior of the Wizarding World into a woman…Impregnate her and revive the Dark Lord…Who the bloody hell would believe me even if I wasn't under the unbreakable vow? It's just fucking crazy!_ Draco thought to himself with dazed eyes, thinking about Bellatrix' words again.

He knew she was waiting for him to do the next part of his task, perhaps the most important task altogether – to conceive the child that would hold the resurrected soul of the dark lord. He had 16 days left to complete the task and he knew that the Yule Ball was perhaps his best chance to do so.

Draco broke his thoughts for a second and flicked his gaze back to the couple cuddled by the bench below, blinking slightly in surprise when he saw that they were now locked in a passionate embrace and appeared to be making out right there in the middle of the deserted school corridors.

A weak instinct in him wanted to march down and give the couple detention for indecent behavior in public but the stronger side of him stood there and watched in avid fascination. Another round of memories crossed his mind again but this time, they were of all those times he had before his sixth year when he had been flirting around with girls like Pansy and Tracey out of boredom.

These were followed by even more memories of him taunting Harry shamelessly over and over and over again about practically everything he could possibly think of – including his parents and the way he had made friends with practically every single creature ever created in the magical world.

In spite of himself, a small smirk flitted onto Draco's face as he thought of all their past fights, noting how especially immature he was back then. The smirk faded as soon as it had appeared, however, when a distinct voice seemed to haunt him, echoing clearly and harshly in his head.

_"At least I __HAVE __something to be proud of, __MALFOY! __Which is more than I can say about __YOU!"_

Draco involuntarily flinched at the memory of Harry's voice and looked down at the kissing couple below again, his silver eyes suddenly dimming in realization as he realized what Harry meant.

_She's right…Up until this point in my life…I've had…Absolutely nothing to live for…_Draco felt a stab of pain in his chest as he searched desperately through all his memories in Hogwarts again.

_Nothing…Nothing to be proud of…I'm…Pathetic…What have I been doing with my life?_

Draco's silver eyes began to darken slowly into a bleary shade of dull gray.

_Too late for regrets now, Malfoy…Much, much too late…_ Draco's eyes narrowed at the sarcastic tone of the voice in his head but before he could think about how to react, a soft series of footsteps suddenly broke the silence. He stiffened slightly and turned around, looking up into Andromeda's smile.

Draco immediately checked to make sure the potion was still hidden in his pocket just as the DADA professor walked up to stand beside him, a happily squirming Teddy Lupin balanced in her arms. Before he got the chance to say anything to her, she sighed and looked up at the moon above them, her gray eyes glowing in admiration as she took that opportunity to admire the wonderful sight.

"Lovely moon tonight…I don't think I've ever seen it that beautiful…"

Unsure of how he was supposed to react to her sudden presence, Draco shifted uncomfortably for several moments before he uncertainly reached over and gently ruffled Teddy's mane of purple hair. The toddler giggled at this and gave him a toothy smile, to which Draco chuckled in response.

"Hey Teds…How've you been?"

He stepped back and watched in mild amusement as Teddy began struggling even more in Andromeda's arms and reached his chubby baby hands out towards him, a happy smile on his face.

"_Day-co! Up! Up!" _

Andromeda looked down at him and both she and Draco laughed at the look of frustration on Teddy's face. Sighing and pretending to give the toddler an exasperated look, Draco relented and gathered him into his arms, hoisting the toddler up so that he was sitting safely on his shoulders.

After making sure he had a firm grasp on Teddy, Draco looked up again and involuntarily cringed to himself as soon as he heard Andromeda beginning to speak up in a soft, concerned voice.

"How have you been, dearest…? You're looking a little restless… Busy with your studies?" She asked him casually, reaching over and gesturing with a small, proud smile to the badge on his robes. Draco took this as a positive sign and gave her a weak smile, shrugging half-heartedly in response.

"Oh you know…Much as I'd expect from being Head Boy…It's tiring but rewarding so I don't mind. Besides…It's not like I have anything else to do now, I _have _been kicked off the Quidditch team." He told her wryly, his gaze drifting back to the sky as Andromeda nodded in understanding.

Above his head, Teddy gurgled softly several times – earning another round of soft laughter from Andromeda and Draco before the former spoke up again, turning to give Draco a curious look.

"By the way…Why didn't you go home for the holidays, Draco…? Are your parents busy?" She asked, failing to notice the way Draco's form suddenly stiffened at her question. Pointedly choosing to look away so she wouldn't see the hardness in his eyes, Draco nodded his head before he answered.

"My…Mother is still busy helping Father with his case at the Ministry…As well as her own… She specifically told me to stay at school for the holidays so I wouldn't get caught up in the mess." He lied easily, the effortless ease with which he had spoken surprising even him despite his nervousness.

Fortunately, Andromeda didn't notice his dark expression and nodded in understanding again, turning her head back to stare softly at the sky above their heads. They fell into a brief silence after that and for a while, all they heard was the sound of Teddy's nonsensical baby gibberish and giggles.

When Andromeda spoke again, it was nearly half an hour later that Draco had almost forgotten she was standing there with him. "By the way, dearest…" Her voice suddenly took on a slightly teasing note, causing Draco to blink in confusion and turn his head slightly to stare at her.

"I've been hearing a lot of the younger students talking around during class lately…Hmm…You seem to be quite the little heartthrob among the young girls these days now, are you?"

Andromeda laughed at how Draco's features suddenly scrunched up into a scowl at her remark.

Scoffing at her teasing expression at him, he glared at her and rolled his eyes, looking back up above his head and answering Teddy's baby gurgles with a playful glare. "Your grandmother is quite the nosy woman, Teddy…It's a good thing _you _don't tease me…Don't you?" Teddy giggled and stuck his tongue out at him, causing Draco to roll his eyes and laugh just as Andromeda spoke up again.

"I'm not picking on you; darling…I'm merely stating an observation. If you'd actually take the time to look around you, you'd notice that a lot of girls have been showing genuine interest in you lately." She teased again, reaching over and gently adjusting the collar of his robes. Sighing, Draco just shook his head and shrugged again, meeting her pointed expression with a weak, sheepish smirk.

"Are you sure they haven't been looking at me with _scorn _or _disdain, _Aunt Andromeda…? Because to be honest…Lately, that's _all _I've been observing around me lately." He meant to pass the comment off as a joke but somehow, his voice ended up sounding bitter and resentful instead.

Andromeda noticed this and sobered, turning to give him a small, comforting smile.

"Nonsense, darling…They were all talking about how much of a handsome young man you've grown up to be…" She told him but her words accomplished nothing but make Draco scoff loudly again.

"Tss…_Girls…_I'll never understand them. They chase you when you're not interested and avoid you like the plague when you try to go after them." He drawled sarcastically, earning a soft chuckle from his Aunt as she shook her head and reached up above him to scoop Teddy back into her arms.

"Well…You'd best do well to _try _to understand them, honey…Especially since your parents might be pushing through with your engagement to that Greengrass girl next year…What was her name again…_Astoria…?_" Andromeda noticed the way Draco rolled his eyes at the mention of the girl's name and she couldn't help hiding a smile, raising an eyebrow at the irritated sneer on his face.

"She's not really your type, is she…?"

Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow back pointedly at her.

"Is it _that _obvious…?"

Andromeda laughed at his miffed expression and shrugged, shifting Teddy around in her arms.

"Why ever not, darling? She seems nice and proper enough…I gather you'd be able to enjoy each other's company and I'm more than certain you'll have a long, comfortable marriage with her."

At her words, Draco managed a weak shrug and turned away to look at the sky again.

"I guess so…"

The look in his eyes easily proved that he didn't believe her.

Still, Andromeda tried one last time to convince him. "Astoria seems like a…_charming_…girl." She winced when she realized that even her own voice sounded forced and unfortunately, Draco seemed to notice. Looking at her, he met her eyes and answered her comment with a teasing smirk.

"Really…? You think so…?"

He was still smirking as he watched Andromeda struggling for the right words to say. "Er…Yes…I believe so… She has very…._refined_…features…A—and…Well…Very…admirable…_posture—"_

Draco turned away to try and muffle his laughter into his hands but he failed miserably, earning himself a rather disgruntled glare from his aunt as she rolled her eyes in exasperation. Unable to prevent a smile, she shifted Teddy in her arms again when he began to whine impatiently at her.

"Oh Draco…Looks aren't _everything _in a woman, you know…Your father was just lucky that he married someone as beautiful and as compatible with him as my sister…Not everyone is as fortunate." She told him in admonishment, though the smile that lingered on her face gentled her scold at him.

To her surprise, Draco smiled affectionately at her, reaching over and ruffling Teddy's hair again. "Uncle Teddy was lucky to have married you too, Aunt Andromeda…Even _if _the family never really gave you both their blessing…I could only wish I could find that kind of happy marriage too…"

When Andromeda's eyes visibly dimmed at the mention of her late husband, Draco instantly felt a stab of guilt and fell silent, looking up and watching as Andromeda stared sadly into the distance.

After a few tense moments, he spoke up again, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You…miss him…don't you?"

Andromeda didn't answer and continued to stare off into the sky, her features creased into a sad smile. When she spoke up again, it was without anger but lingering with traces of bitter regret.

"I try not think about it too much, I suppose…Instead, I remind myself how he would have wanted me to move on…How he wouldn't have wanted me lingering over the past…" She took in a deep breath of air before finally looking back up to give Draco a small but firmly reassuring smile.

"Besides….I still have Teddy here with me…And you…And Narcissa…And Lucius… I still have family left…That's all that matters to me now. For that…I'm thankful…I have family to live for."

Draco stared sadly at her, unable to hide the remorse and guilt that was flooding his chest.

"I wish I got the chance to know him…As well as Nymphadora…I guess my family and I were blinded by our prejudices just like everyone else…"

Andromeda's smile tightened and she adjusted Teddy gently in her arms when the toddler let out a sleepy yawn. "Well…Perhaps…Sometimes…It really _does _take someone like Voldemort to make us all see the error of our ways… I can only hope the Wizarding World can learn from our mistakes."

Draco flinched at the mention of the dark lord's name but nodded silently, keeping his eyes on the ground. When he was unsure of what else to say, Andromeda broke the tension in the air by forcing another cheerful laugh, drawing Draco's attention back up to her teasing smile once again.

"Anyway…Enough about the war, darling…Let's not change the subject. About Astoria…Like I said before, I am certain that you two are very compatible with each other. She'll make you a fine wife and I'm also certain, given a few more years, she can grow into her looks. Just be patient with her."

Draco knew from her false cheerful tone that she had forced changed the subject but he let her do so anyway, knowing it still pained her to talk about the war. Instead, he let out another derisive scoff at the mention of Astoria again, an image of emerald green eyes flashing in his thoughts.

"It's not just about beauty, Aunt Andromeda…I…I don't want to marry Astoria."

Andromeda smiled at him in understanding, nodding for him to continue.

"Was is it then…? Do you want someone more fitting to your likes…? More…amicable?"

Draco shook his head again and looked down at his shoes, his eyes glazing over in thought.

"I…I don't want an arranged pureblood marriage…I…I want…I want—" Draco stuttered several times and fused his eyebrows together in confusion as he tried to think of what he wanted to say.

"_Passion…_"

Andromeda blinked in surprise at the exhilaration she heard in Draco's voice but he continued, his eyes suddenly dazed as he looked up at her with a small smile.

"A—and…_Spirit…_I want to feel that crazy infatuation with someone… The mind-numbing attraction… The exhilaration of falling for her…And I want…_beauty…G—GOD, _her beauty!" Draco's eyes lit up as he spoke and he had to force himself to stop for a second before he got too carried way.

He looked back up and met Andromeda's eyes again, ignoring the teasing look she was giving him as she continued to listen to his words. "I want…_all of it! _I want to feel that rush of being with someone…That head-over-heels, death-defying feeling that makes you feel like you're…well—" Draco paused and trailed his eyes up at the moon above them again, a sad smile lingering on his face.

"—like…you're so much better than who you were…Who you _are…_Like there's this whole different person inside you that you never knew existed…never knew you had the strength to be…" Draco's eyes had softened and he was staring down at the couple cuddled together below them again.

"That…_feeling…_of knowing you're not yourself… That you're so much more a better person when you're with her…Th-that—" Draco swallowed the dryness forming in his throat. "—each time I stare into her eyes…For a moment…Even for just _ONE _moment…I forget who I am…I forget all that I've done…I forget who I _was…_And every other horrible thing I've done in my life…Because each time she looks at me, all of that pain just goes away…And I feel like I've…found myself…In her eyes."

As soon as he had stopped, Draco heard his words repeating themselves in his head and he suddenly paled in realization, forcing a sharp laugh and furiously shaking his head in embarrassment.

"I—I'm sorry…D—did that make any sense at all, Aunt Andromeda? F—forget I said—"

Andromeda interrupted his humiliated protests with calm, knowing smirk.

"So…Who is she, Draco…?"

"Wh—_what?"_

Draco froze at the implication of her words and flicked his eyes back up, blushing furiously when he was met with the sight of Andromeda smiling gently at him in genuine understanding.

"This girl you just described…Who is she, darling…?"

Draco opened his mouth to protest but she continued, chuckling under her breath. "Who is this mystery girl of yours…? She's obviously got you completely enamored with her if you speak of her with such rapture…I'd like to meet her. You obviously care very much for her from what I can see."

She would have said more but she blinked in shock when she realized that Draco was already grabbing his things and rushing to walk away, pausing only for a moment in front of her so he could give her one last kiss of farewell on the cheek. When she noticed the horrified blush on the young Malfoy heir's cheeks, she smiled again and shook her head, amused at her nephew's obvious denial.

"I—I've got to go, Aunt 'Dromeda…I—I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Bye Teds!" Draco gave a half-asleep Teddy a gentle ruffle along his purple hair again before he turned and hurriedly strode off.

He had just reached the stairs leading back to the castle when Andromeda called out after him again, drawing the blonde Slytherin's attention back to her as he stopped and turned around.

"You _will_ have dinner with us tomorrow for Christmas Eve, right…?"

Despite the blush that lingered on his cheeks, Draco nodded slowly and gave her small smile.

"I'll be there."

With that, Draco quickly ran off, never noticing the knowing smile on his aunt's face.

* * *

Harry woke up that night with an earsplitting headache and such a sharp pain recurring at her midsection that she cringed to herself and forced herself up from the bed, looking around the dark surroundings of Ron's bedroom. After checking briefly to make sure that both Ron and Hermione were still asleep in their respective beds, Harry winced to herself again as she stood up, clutching painfully at the pain spasms that were plaguing her midsection so badly that she could barely walk properly.

_G—god…Th—this…hurts…so bad…I never knew menstrual cramps were this painful…How do they stand it? _Harry cringed again and a couple tears of pain began pooling in her eyes as she managed to make it to the bathroom, turning on the lights and gently closing the door behind her.

After quickly doing a mental checklist in her head of all the things Madam Pomfrey and Hermione had told her to do about her monthly condition, Harry somehow managed a quick change in the bathroom and slowly stepped back out, wincing as she walked over to Hermione's medicine bag.

She rifled through it for several minutes until she found what she was looking for – a couple of muggle pills Hermione had suggested she take to ease the pain of her cramps – and popped one into her mouth, closing her eyes and swallowing the pill down her throat. She waited for a couple more minutes after this before walking back to her bed, mentally debating with herself whether she wanted to go back to sleep or if she wanted to go outside and stare at the moon she saw from the window.

Opting for the latter of the two decisions, Harry sighed and wrapped a blanket around herself before she walked out of the room and began heading up the stairs of the burrow towards the roof. She made particularly sure that her footsteps were light lest she woke anybody up and once she got to the very top of the staircase, she climbed over the open window and plopped herself down onto the roof. Resting her chin onto her palms, she stared at the beautiful moon above and breathed deeply.

_It's been nearly three months since I changed into a girl…Seems much longer…I can't even remember being a guy anymore._ Harry blinked once and lifted her head, resting her gaze on one of her hands and marveling at how she never seemed to notice how small and fragile her hands looked.

_It's weird…I should feel strange in this body…But I don't…Nothing's really changed except how I look, I suppose…I still feel like me…_Harry fused her eyebrows together and dropped her hands down onto her lap again, biting her lip as she thought the things that had happened within those 3 months.

_Turning into a girl…Breaking up with Ginny…Becoming friends with Malfoy of all people…Hell, is there ever really just a quiet year for me at Hogwarts?_ She thought bitterly to herself with a heavy sigh, shaking her head before burying her face back into her hands.

_And now I've somehow landed myself in the situation where I've agreed to go to the Yule Ball with DRACO MALFOY of all people…My enemy for the last seven years of my life…Why the bloody hell did I agree? He's a guy for Merlin's sake!_ Harry tried to summon up the feeling of disgust that usually came at the thought of being with another guy but it never came – only a strange feeling of confusion.

_Why DID I say yes, anyway…? _

She had been asking herself that question over and over again for the past few days but she never found the answer – only a lightheaded feeling that filled her whenever she thought of Draco and the way he had looked so vulnerable when he met her eyes and asked her to the Yule Ball that night.

Then, realizing her own thoughts, Harry let out a derisive scoff and shook her head again.

_I never thought I'd ever use the word 'vulnerable' to describe Draco Malfoy before._ She thought wryly to herself and though she would have wanted to linger more along that train of thought, a scuffle behind her suddenly forced her to turn around in shock and stare at the person approaching.

She found herself blinking up at a yawning, pajama-clad Hermione climbing through the window of the house and slinking sleepily over to her, sitting herself down on the roof beside her. Harry offered her a curious smile and raised an eyebrow at her in question, to which Hermione responded to with a miffed, pointed glare as she rubbed at her squinting eyes and stretched lazily.

It wasn't after several more seconds that Hermione finally spoke up and the mild irritation in her voice caused Harry to chuckle in spite of herself. "Harry, what do you think you're doing up at this hour? It's 2AM and it's _freezing! _I almost had a heart attack when I saw your bed empty!" She scolded mildly, earning another exasperated smile from her best friend as Harry just rolled her eyes at her.

"I wasn't out looking for any Horcruxes this time, 'Mione…I just wanted to get some fresh air to think. These cramps were killing me and I had to get out to take my mind off the fact that I'm bleeding…_down there._" She sounded so disgusted that Hermione had to give her a consoling smile.

"It'll get better soon, Harry…I promise…It's just the first time that's so horrible…Eventually, you'll get so used to it every month that sometimes, you forget it's even there." She promised the other girl gently but Harry just looked away from her, hugging herself tightly to prevent shivering.

"I'd prefer _not _having to get used to it every month, 'Mione…Like I was before."

Hermione fell silent at this, unsure of what to say. Sensing her awkwardness, Harry relented and softened her voice as she turned towards her, offering the other girl a small, teasing smile.

"So…You and Ron, huh…? How goes things, there…? Have you guys told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley yet…?" She asked with a wide grin, immediately causing Hermione to forget all about her awkwardness and glare at her, the brown-haired girl's cheeks suddenly flushing a dark shade of red.

"Oh don't look at me like that, Harry! You _know _that Ron and I both agreed to take things slow, first…What, with the aftermath of the war and his family recovering and all…Other than that, I think we're really doing great." She blushed darker at her own words but smiled and managed a soft laugh.

"I—I mean…Sure, Ron still acts like _such _an immature jerk sometimes and we _still _have our occasional arguments every now and then but…Well…I'm really happy with him…And I hope he's happy with me too." Hermione looked unsure of herself while she said this but Harry just grinned and shook her head, reaching over and placing her hand over the other girl's to squeeze her fingers.

"Trust me, Hermione…I know how Ron is and he's never been _happier _than he is with you…I'm really glad you two found each other when you did…No other couple deserves to be together than you two." She assured her firmly, making Hermione blush darkly again at the seriousness of her tone.

Still, she couldn't help smiling softly at Harry's words and squeezed her fingers back, her dark brown eyes filling with genuine warmth and gratitude. She didn't say anything but merely nodded, turning away from the other girl to hide the growing mistiness in her eyes. Harry saw her expression anyway and hid a fond smile, shaking her head as she turned away to stare back up at the moon.

They fell into an easy, comfortable silence for a long moment – listening to the peaceful sound of the other's breathing and the chirping of the birds around them. Then, with a soft yawn, Hermione closed her eyes and scooted closer to Harry, leaning her cheek down onto the other girl's shoulder.

The corner of Harry's lips tugged upwards slightly at the familiar gesture, recalling the many times she and Hermione had often basked in each other's company like this for the last seven years. Even Ginny had been jealous of the closeness Harry shared with Hermione and sadly, Harry knew that if she had to choose, she would choose Hermione as a best friend than Ginny as a girlfriend any day.

"Harry…?"

Blinking and yet refusing to move, Harry answered Hermione with an equally soft whisper.

"Hmm…?"

Hermione stiffened slightly and her voice sounded strained as she spoke.

"I'm sorry about you and Ginny…"

At the regret in her voice, Harry leaned down and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry too…"

They both relaxed after that, basking in each other's company as they stared at the bright, beautiful moon in the sky. Within a couple more minutes, they heard another set of footsteps echoing behind them and Hermione lifted her head from Harry's shoulder to the sight of a sleep-ruffled Ron scuffling out the window towards them. His red hair was sticking up slightly from behind and he let out a loud yawn as he walked over to them, plopping himself down wordlessly onto Harry's opposite side.

Reaching a hand up to scratch lazily behind his head, Ron squinted several times to adjust his sleepy eyes before he turned and gave both Harry and Hermione a mock glare. "Hmph…I _knew _you two were having some kind of secret love affair behind my back…Some best friends you two are."

Harry and Hermione both laughed at the pretend glare Ron gave them and rolled their eyes, watching as Ron gave them a grin before yawning loudly again, lying down against the roof and tucking his hands behind his hand. As he blinked up at the sky and stared sleepily at the moon in wonder, Harry and Hermione followed his lead and laid down onto the roof as well beside him.

All three teenagers stared up at the night sky in an easy, comforting silence and soon, Hermione was leaning her head against Harry's shoulder again, her free hand reaching over Harry's form to intertwine with Ron's from where the redhead was lying on Harry's other side. As the couple intertwined their fingers, Harry smiled sleepily to herself again and nudged Ron lightly beside her.

"So…You guys excited about the Yule Ball…? It'll be your fist time going as a couple…Right? Not like that disaster you guys caused in Fourth Year…" When she began to chuckle at the memory, she found herself on the receiving end of a light punch on the shoulder from Hermione and a sharp nudge in the ribs from Ron. When their laughter faded away, Ron stiffened, clearing his throat several times before he took a deep breath and brought up the topic Harry had been avoiding for days now.

"Harry, mate…About the Yule Ball…Are you _sure_ you don't want to go with me and Hermione…? We…We really don't want to leave you to yourself, you know…Just come with us." He insisted but again, Harry just shook her head calmly and answered him in a firm but grateful tone.

"I appreciate it, Ron…Really, I do…But I'll be okay. You two just enjoy yourselves."

Ron looked uncertain at this as he turned slightly and looked at her in question, his eyebrows fusing together as he met her gaze. "So…You'll just…Spend the night of the Ball…_Alone?"_

Harry quickly averted her eyes away from his worried blue eyes and nodded hastily, feeling another wave of nausea rising in her gut at the thought of how they would react if she told them who she would be going with that night. She couldn't…She herself didn't even know why she had agreed.

"I'll be fine, Ron…I promise…I'll…Find something to do."

This time, it was Hermione who spoke up and she turned her to give her one last pleading look.

"Are you sure, Harry…?"

Harry nodded, turning away to avoid her eyes.

"I'm sure, 'Mione."

Neither of her best friends pushed the issue any further and for that, she was grateful. Instead, the three Gryffindors fell into silence once more, their gazes focused intently on the beautiful night sky. Just as Harry was on the verge of falling into a light, dreamless sleep, Ron spoke up again and strangely enough, his voice had fallen into such a soft whisper that Harry wasn't sure if it was him.

"Harry…?"

She answered him in the same soft voice she had answered Hermione with awhile ago.

"…Yes, Ron…?"

Ron seemed to pause for a moment as though to gather his words before he sighed and finally began to speak. "We'll still accept you, you know…Whoever you are…And whoever you choose to be…"

He looked a little uncomfortable as he said this but thankfully, Hermione followed this up by bringing hers and Ron's intertwined hands over to Harry's, locking all three of their hands together.

"Ron's right, Harry…You know we're always on your side…Every step of the way."

Harry stared blankly at them for a long time, their simple words reverberating in her head.

Then, somehow understanding what they meant to say, she smiled weakly and – without bothering to say anything, she lay back down and glanced back up at the moon in contented silence.

_I know._

And for the first time since the transformation had happened to her many months ago, as she stared up at the beautiful moon that night with her two best friends, Harry finally felt at peace.

It was in moments like these that she knew, somehow, everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, now I _KNOW _I said in the last chapter that Harry was going to have a talk with Mrs. Weasley but somehow, the story took on a life of its own and this scene came out instead. Which I think was _MUCH_ better than what I had originally planned out in my head. :D Anyway… I absolutely _LOVE _the friendship of the Gryffindor Trio portrayed in the movies so I couldn't resist adding this little scene into the story. It shows how much Harry, Ron and Hermione have grown together over the past years. :D

So…Now that we've seen the calm before the storm, I gather you're all finally ready to stir things up a bit, huh? *grins* Here's the tentative line-up to be included in the next chapter:

**Chapter 14: **Pre-Yule Ball Jitters for Harry, The first half of the Hogwarts Yule Ball (who's excited?) :D

But first…You all know the drill…**PLEASE LEAVE ME A WONDERFUL REVIEW! CHEERS CHEERS! :D**


	14. Waiting for You

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books. Pregnancy. **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** Many thanks to everyone for their lovely reviews! I'm sorry this chapter took so long but thankfully, I liked the way it turned out so I hope the wait was worth it. :D Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Waiting for You**

On the night of the Yule Ball, Harry somehow found herself standing awkwardly right outside Andromeda's private quarters in indecision. When she couldn't find the strength to move her feet, she spent the next ten minutes desperately trying to think of what she could say to the DADA Professor.

It was a quarter past six that night and already the corridors of Hogwarts were deserted while all the students got ready in their rooms but Harry was _still _in her Hogwarts uniform. She fidgeted impatiently and after drawing a deep breath, she raised her hand and knocked gently on the door.

There was no response for several minutes and Harry almost ran away again at this but even before she could move an inch, the doors magically swung open. After another moment's pause, a very elegantly dressed Andromeda Tonks peeked out of her rooms at her, looking confused for several seconds before she blinked and stared in surprise at the sight of Harry fidgeting in front of her.

After a slight pause of awkward silence, it was Andromeda who broke the tension and she smiled uncertainly at Harry, her eyes drawing in her uniform. "Harry, dear…What ever are you doing here, love…? The ball is about an hour away, shouldn't you be getting ready?" She asked in concern, indicating to the haphazardly worn Gryffindor uniform Harry still had on her small frame.

Looking even more nervous at this, Harry forced a soft laugh and raised a hand to her head, using it to scratch awkwardly behind her ear. Then, letting out another harsh sigh, she glanced back up at Andromeda again and shrugged slowly, one corner of her lips lifting into a small, helpless smile.

"Uhm…Actually…Andromeda…I—er—" She paused and bit her lip as she tried to work out what she wanted to say without embarrassing herself completely. Flushing slightly, she continued, "That was…_kind of_ the reason I came here…Uhm…Well…I…" She laughed softly to herself in helpless defeat.

"I…don't really know anything about this…I mean…I don't even have a—" Harry swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and forced herself to say the word. "—_gown_ or anything…And to be quite honest, I don't have a clue as to what I'm supposed to be doing." She ignored the look of genuine surprise and disbelief written on Andromeda's face when she had mentioned wearing a 'gown'.

Instead, keeping her eyes trained firmly on the dungeon floor, Harry began to shuffle her feet.

"S—so…I guess…What I'm asking from you is…Well…If you're not busy, of course…" She bit her lip and finally glanced up at Andromeda again, flushing when she met her understanding smile.

"Will you…er…_help me…? _Through this, I mean…All of this…_girl _stuff…At least adjust to it somehow…? _Any _way I can, actually to make things easier for me…" She asked softly, suddenly feeling completely drained and worn out even before the night had even begun.

Fortunately, she didn't have to say anymore as Andromeda finally seemed to understand what she meant and smiled gently at her, her eyes softening in realization. Even without hearing her thoughts, Harry knew that the older woman understood what her little gesture had meant.

Harry was actually asking her for _help_…On how to adjust to her new life somehow.

More importantly, that meant she was beginning to _trust _Andromeda and even more so, was allowing herself to open up to the DADA Professor much like she had once done with Sirius long ago.

The young Gryffindor was finally allowing Andromeda to enter her life.

In fact, Andromeda knew and understood the unspoken gesture so well that she was able to squelch down the initial curiosity plaguing her about _who _Harry would possibly be going with that night such that she was allowing herself to wear a dress for the first time. Still, she kept her queries silent and smiled at the young girl again, her eyes glowing as she beckoned Harry into her room.

"Very well…Come in, darling…Quickly now. We don't want you to be late."

Harry looked somewhat amused at the strange girlish excitement she suddenly heard in Andromeda's voice but she allowed herself to be pulled in anyhow and didn't protest when the DADA Professor smiled and sat her down onto the stool in front of a large mirror. Taking a quick look around the large room, Harry was able to make out Teddy's crib in the far corner – as well as the house-elf watching over the toddler as he slept – and smiled again, noting the young baby's bright purple hair.

She watched him slumber peacefully for the next few minutes as Andromeda began to flit about the room in growing anticipation, her softly muttered thoughts continuing to amuse Harry. When she had finally gathered all the accessories she needed, she plopped them all onto the small dresser in front of Harry and sighed, taking a deep breath before turning to look at the teen again.

At Harry's confused, questioning look at her, Andromeda chuckled at her expression and reached around her, taking the young Gryffindor's ponytail into her hand and unclasping the tie. Her awkwardness returning, Harry stiffened at this and inadvertently tried to move away but Andromeda reached for her again and very gently began combing her elegant fingers through the long black locks.

"You have remarkably beautiful hair, darling…Long and thick…" She mused this more to herself than to Harry, causing the latter to sigh again but shrug helplessly in response. "It was that thick even before…When I was a guy. I guess when it grew longer now, it finally straightened out."

Andromeda chuckled at the sullen tone of her voice and stopped tenderly combing her fingers through Harry's hair for a moment to look at the bed behind them. Startled at her abrupt movement, Harry turned around as well and watched in confusion as Andromeda gracefully kneeled down by her large four-poster and began looking for something underneath, her eyes wide with realization.

Then, after smiling and pulling a flat, rectangular white box out from underneath the bed, Harry stared in utter confusion as Andromeda stood back up again and placed the box in front of her.

"_There _it is."

She breathed out a sigh of relief and ignored Harry's bewildered gaze at her as she reached down and gently tugged the silver ribbon off the box. Once she had managed to open it, she continued to ignore Harry's goggling expression and used two trembling hands to unwrap the soft, silky cloth underneath, taking great care to hold the material as though it were made out of glass.

It took Harry a couple of minutes to understand fully that the white cloth Andromeda was holding so tenderly in her arms was actually a _dress_ and the minute she realized this, her eyes widened. She almost shot back up from the chair and ran away from the room again but she stopped when Andromeda suddenly spoke up again, her next words causing Harry to emit a soft, sad sigh.

"Lovely isn't it…? I had it especially made for her, you know…" Andromeda's voice trailed off sadly after she said this and at the cracking in her voice, Harry didn't need to figure out who '_her' _was. Without pausing to wait for her response, Andromeda continued and fingered the dress tenderly.

"I was going to give it to her as a surprise after the war…You know…So she and Remus could finally have a proper…_beautiful _wedding for once…And not just one rushed in court in the middle of a war." Andromeda's tear-stained eyes dimmed slowly at the mention of her daughter but somehow, she managed to wipe her tears away and looked at Harry again, forcing out a weak, reassuring laugh.

"But of course, looking back at my decision now…I am sure that at the mere sight of it, Nymphadora would have looked right up at me and cringed…" Despite the tears in her eyes, Andromeda laughed affectionately again and shook her head at the thought of her daughter.

"My daughter…Always the simplest, most down-to-earth of all girls…She was always so hard to tame. I actually commend Remus for having ever managed to handle her headstrong tendencies."

By this time, Harry was feeling very awkward and uncomfortable because Andromeda was obviously trying very hard not to start crying in front of her with the dress held in her shaking hands. Not sure of what she could say at this point – or even if she was supposed to say anything _at all_ – Harry bit her lip and looked up at her, giving the older woman a small, reassuring smile of comfort.

"I am sure…Andromeda…That she would have been beautiful in it..." She almost hesitated again when Andromeda turned to look at her but she forced herself to continue. "And I am _more _than certain that your daughter would have worn the dress…If just because _you _picked it out for her."

Harry blinked in confusion when after she had said this, Andromeda suddenly turned her face sharply away, hiding her expression from the younger girl's gaze. After another long, agonizing moment of Harry fidgeting impatiently on the stool she sat, Andromeda seemed to have finally gotten herself together and turned back around again, forcing herself to give Harry a bright, cheery smile.

"Well…No use letting it go to waste like this…" She ignored Harry's embarrassed protests and suddenly laid the long, beautiful dress out onto the bed, procuring for it a pair of shoes as well.

Completely flustered and at a loss for words, Harry stared and gaped at the gown for several moments while Andromeda hummed softly and began to prepare her accessories, laying them all out in front of Harry's pale form. Then, after laying a simple but elegant half mask – the same color of white as that of the dress – onto the dresser, Andromeda finally turned and looked at Harry again.

When the younger girl just blinked back uncertainly at her, she gave her a comforting smile and placed a hand over hers in reassurance. "You don't have to answer, Harry…But before anything…If I may ask…What prompted you to do this, tonight? Going to the Yule Ball as a…_girl_, I mean…"

As Andromeda anticipated, Harry had stiffened at her question but surprisingly, she answered.

"I…don't know either…"

Biting her lip and nodding again, she tried to ask another question before she lost her nerve.

"And I take it…You are…going…with someone?"

At this, Harry fell completely silent, her eyes lowering to the floor. Andromeda watched the expression on her face closely but didn't press the subject, only squeezing her hand softly again.

"Can I persuade you to tell me who that is, Harry…?"

Again, she was met with tense silence – only this time, Harry looked just on the verge of storming out of the room altogether. Before the Gryffindor could get away, however, Andromeda sighed in defeat and reached a hand out to clasp her by her wrist, holding her firmly in her place.

Knowing that this was probably the fastest and most comfortable pace she could hope to maintain with Harry, she resigned herself to it and slowly reached for the hairbrush on the dresser.

"Very well, Harry…I will not force you…You may talk to me when you are ready."

Andromeda hadn't expected an answer after that but thankfully, Harry gave her one anyway.

"…_Thank you."_

_

* * *

_

_Is my watch broken?_

Draco was growing more and more agitated as he checked his watch for what seemed like the fifth time that night and noted, with impatience, that the time hadn't even changed at all since then.

It was a _quarter past eight _and Harry was supposed to have met him here fifteen minutes ago.

The more he stood there – standing just by the foot of the grand staircase leading into the decorated Great Hall – the more Draco felt nervous at the thought of Harry standing him up. After all, he couldn't blame the Gryffindor if all she had been planning all along was to make Draco feel like a complete fool for ever thinking that she would want to go to the Yule Ball with him as his friend.

As that thought entered his mind, Draco felt a mild sting of pain in his chest.

Though a part of him unconsciously hoped that Harry _would _stand him up so that he didn't have to push through with what he was planning that night, the much _stronger _and – Draco shamelessly had to admit – _more selfish _part of him wanted the Gryffindor for himself. It was _that _side of Draco that couldn't bear the thought of her rejecting him that night, and that thought scared him so.

_Don't come, Harry._

Draco ignored his thoughts and glued his eyes to the top of the staircase once more, watching as one by one, more and more girls came down and greeted their waiting dates with beautiful, radiant smiles. As he stood there, he saw tall girls, small girls, cute girls and even dazzlingly gorgeous girls coming down in their respective ball gowns and meeting their proudly smiling dates at the bottom step.

Each and every one of them – pair and singleton alike – were wearing half-masks on their faces so Draco couldn't tell any of their identities without hearing any of their voices first. During the previous ten minutes, he had somehow managed to pinpoint Pansy Parkinson and her date for that evening – Theodore Nott – as the pair had made their way to the Great Hall with smug, wide smiles.

Of course, the only reason Draco had been able to figure that out was because he recognized Pansy's high-pitched, shrill voice the minute she had walked down the staircase towards Theodore.

The newly branded Slytherin couple had been nearly inseparable for the last few months now that Draco suspected Pansy had dug her claws into another unwitting pureblood heir again – sadly enough for Theodore. Fortunately, Blaise seemed to have lost his interest in Pansy after realizing that.

On that note, Draco had also recognized the Greengrass sisters – Daphne and Astoria Greengrass – coming down the staircase and meeting with their respective dates, Blaise and Anthony Goldstein respectively. He had recognized them when Astoria had briefly taken her mask off to peer closely into the crowd of boys waiting by the bottom step, obviously searching for her waiting escort.

At the sight of her, Draco had immediately tugged his hat lower to cover his eyes and turned around to make sure she didn't have _any _chance to recognize him. Fortunately, she didn't pay him any attention and like the other couples that night; she walked happily into the Great Hall with her date.

Pretty soon, this was the scene that repeated itself over and over again in front of Draco that he finally let out an impatient sigh and leaned back against the wall behind him, crossing one ankle over the other. The crowd of boys waiting by the bottom step was beginning to thin out now and soon enough, only Draco and a handful other guys remained – most of them looking as impatient as he was.

Biting back his irritation, Draco checked his watch again, his fingers clenching in agitation.

_8:30…Merlin, is she even coming? Or am I just a fool to be standing out here?_

He stiffened again when he heard his own sarcastic voice answering him in his head.

_Shouldn't you be HAPPY she isn't coming, you selfish, disgusting pervert?_

Draco's jaw tightened but he ignored the sarcastic voice that had spoken and stubbornly kept himself in place, trying to pretend as though it didn't bother him when two more guys – the two masked guys standing beside him in blue dress robes – sighed in relief when their dates finally arrived.

Narrowing his eyes and glaring irritably at the four couples as they hurried off towards the Great Hall amidst lively chatter, Draco resigned himself to adjusting his black half-mask on his face and repeatedly checking his own black dress robes to make sure he still looked quite presentable.

To be honest, he hadn't felt this fussy over his appearance since the Yule Ball in fourth year and that had been when he had gone with _Pansy. _Now, however, thinking about going with _Harry Potter_ of all people, made him completely nervous and his throat dry at the thought of her on his arm.

Within a couple more minutes, Draco cursed and had to wipe the sweat of his brow when two more guys left with their dates – bringing the waiting crowd of boys by the steps down to three, including him. Looking up briefly in boredom, Draco was able to make out a familiar stance in one of the guys leaving but soon enough, his suddenly wished he didn't know or recognize who it was.

Gregory Goyle had taken off his golden brown half-mask briefly and stared long and hard at Draco from where he was standing several feet away. The larger Slytherin stood at the bottom step and had another Slytherin girl – Draco suspected it was Tracey Davis – attached firmly to his arm.

As he placed his mask back on and passed him, Goyle sneered and pointed very briefly to his eyes with his middle and index finger. To Draco, the message rang itself out loud and clear.

_I'm watching you, Malfoy._

Draco almost shuddered as though he heard Goyle's voice hissing it into his ear when the thought entered his mind. Closing his eyes and furiously shaking his head to clear the voice away, he sighed and looked back up again, noting from the sounds in the Great Hall that the Ball had started.

As yet another guy left, escorting his purple-robed date towards the lively music, Draco finally sighed and sank back down onto that last step in defeat, burying his masked face into his hands.

_That's right, Harry…Don't come out here. Don't come...Don't come...Don't come...Don't come...Don't...  
_

When he heard his own firm voice chanting this mantra over and over again in his head, Draco felt even worse – because as he sat there and continued to wait for the Gryffindor in growing disappointment, he realized that what he was thinking and what he was _feeling _were, in fact, two _very different _things.

_Please come, Harry._

_

* * *

_

Ron couldn't help smiling as he stood with Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and a couple more Gryffindor boys by the refreshment table that night; watching from a distance as Hermione and Luna reemerged from the bathroom in soft, peals of laughter. Both girls were dressed beautifully – Hermione in a pale gown of lavender while Luna was wearing a shade of blue. Their half-masks covered their faces but Ron could see clearly the sparkle in Hermione's eyes.

Still smiling, he waited until the two girls had reached them again before he offered his arm to the brunette once more, chuckling when Hermione blushed but took his arm obligingly. She didn't say anything at this but the rest of their friends had noticed and Dean and Seamus smirked pointedly at each other, both boys sniggering as they eyed the radiant smile on Hermione's face. Giving both his dorm mates a warning glare, Ron rolled his eyes and handed Hermione back the drink in his hand.

"Oh grow up, you two…We're _eighteen _now_, _not eight." Neville pointed out sarcastically to them, causing Seamus and Dean to grin at him before turning to look at Ron and Hermione again.

Dean spoke up first, lifting his glass of butterbeer to gesture to the couple.

"Sorry, mate…It's just that…Well…I always knew you and Hermione would somehow end up together. Since fourth year, actually…It was kind of expected." He paused and turned to smirk at Seamus again, laughing when his best friend just rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath.

"Now Seamus here, on the other hand, wagered against me that Hermione would end up with _Harry…_You know, since they were always so close. But I _knew _the real sparks were with Ron." Dean ignored the embarrassed flush on Hermione's cheeks and smirked again at Seamus' angry glare.

"Hey, no fair! I take my wager back—"

Aggravated at the fact that his two friends were talking about his love life, Ron narrowed his eyes and cut right through the two boys' argument. "You mean you thought Hermione would actually end up with _Harry?_" Ron's ears turned red and he blinked continuously in irritated disbelief.

"How could you even come to such a conclusion? Harry liked _Cho Chang! _And _Ginny! _And—"

"Ron, I seriously think you should let this conversation go." Hermione suddenly blurted out in a meek voice, desperately trying to hide her blushing face as she turned away from all of them.

"But Hermione! They were making wagers on OUR love lives! I can't just—"

"Harry and Hermione _couldn't _have dated back then, guys…It's kind of obvious why."

At the softly spoken words of the last person who had spoken, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, and Seamus all blinked and turned to look at Luna's expression, meeting her usual blank smile she gave them. Without any change in her expression, she blinked at them several times before she shrugged, began twirling her hair around her finger and reached for a drink on the refreshment table.

"Harry _knew _Ron liked Hermione…and vice versa…So she…er…_he? _Never thought about letting his feelings for Hermione develop into anything else other than friendship…It was an unconscious inhibition of some sort. A pity…A love triangle between you three would have made things interesting."

Luna stopped talking at this point and failed to notice that all of her friends were feeling extremely uncomfortable now, with the exception of Ron who was trying hard not to explode. Hermione, on the other hand, was blushing madly and was awkwardly trying to avoid their eyes.

Sensing the disturbance his date seemed to have caused among the other teenagers, Neville forced out a nervous laugh and hastily changed the subject before Luna could speak again.

"So…Luna…This is a nice song…Would you like to dance?" He asked her pointedly, choosing to ignore the smirk Dean and Seamus were hiding. He didn't wait for the blonde Ravenclaw to respond as he cringed and pulled Luna towards the sea of dancers gathered in the middle of the Great Hall.

Luna didn't protest and smiled obligingly as he did this and once the couple was gone, Dean and Seamus both muttered an excuse about finding some girls and left as well. Once the couple was left alone, with Hermione still blushing and Ron's initial anger finally fading away into a faint amusement, the brunette finally looked up into her boyfriend's eyes and gave him a beautiful smile.

"Aren't _you _going to ask me to dance, Ron?"

Chuckling helplessly at her miffed tone of voice, Ron pretended to roll his eyes but easily took her into his arms and led her towards the semi-crowded dance floor. The actual ball itself had yet to officially start that night but already, there were a good number of students on the large dance floor – most of which were dancing to the few jazzy tunes the band was practicing for the actual party.

As he held Hermione close and danced gently with her in his arms, Ron spent the next couple of minutes surveying the masked people around them, trying to figure out by their voices who they were. His curiosity stemmed from the fact that most – if not _all _– of the students who seemed to have come to the Yule Ball that night were in _pairs_ and there were hardly any singletons around.

_Hmm…Looks like McGonagall's idea of a Masquerade Ball to encourage more Interhouse Unity may have actually worked…_ Ron thought to himself in amusement as he recognized Parvati Patil's voice from a pink-gowned girl dancing with a guy nearby. Her partner had taken his mask off briefly so Ron was able to make out his face, deducing for himself he was a Hufflepuff – Ernie MacMillan.

Just beside them, Ron let his eyes wander to a familiar blonde girl in a lacy, pink gown and he had only seconds to cringe and hastily tear his gaze back away when he recognized Lavender Brown's giggly voice. Closing his eyes and praying to Merlin that she wouldn't recognize him, Ron hastily turned himself and Hermione from their direction and began to lead them away to the far corner.

When he let out a sigh of relief, Hermione's soft voice suddenly broke him out of his stupor, causing him to blink and look back down to meet her brown eyes. She stared back at him for several moments before letting out a sharp exhale and shaking her head, her expression dim with regret.

"I'm sorry…But I'd be completely lying if I didn't admit that I feel really guilty right now leaving Harry all alone tonight." She bit her lip and looked up to gauge Ron's reaction carefully before she continued. "I mean…_We're_ all having fun here…I'm having a blast, actually…And I can't help thinking that…Well—" She stopped when Ron shook his head and gave her a small but firm smile.

"I know, 'Mione…I'm worried about Harry too. But you _know _him…_her_…?" Ron frowned slightly and sighed to himself as though in helpless resignation. "We can't force that bloody git to do anything she doesn't want to do..And if she doesn't want to attend the Yule Ball tonight, then that's her choice." He told her in reassurance, causing Hermione to sniff sadly but nod at him in understanding.

"I—I…You're right, Ron…I'm just—"

Ron shook his head and gave her a comforting smile, reaching out to tuck a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "Harry's fine, Hermione…All we can do now is to respect her decision." He told her firmly and before Hermione could say anything, he leaned down and planted a light kiss on her cheek.

Blushing slightly at the action, Hermione couldn't help smiling at his mature answer. Chuckling softly under her breath, she stood up on her tiptoes and rewarded him with a brief, full kiss on the lips.

Ron was startled at this for several moments and looked questioningly at her but Hermione could only stared back, her eyes filled with amazement and a tinge of mirth. When this continued for longer and Ron already felt a little uncomfortable, he scowled at her and gave her a pointed look.

"What?"

Hermione's smile widened and she chuckled softly to herself again. Sighing, she shook her head, allowing Ron to twirl her around in mid-dance before settling herself back into his arms.

"Nothing, it's just—" She paused to giggle before looking up and grinning teasingly at him again. "—I love how you've become so mature after the war. Especially when it comes to Harry now…I mean…" She rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "Before, you used to get so angry whenever Harry would take the attention all the time…Now…I don't know…You're more understanding of the situation." She mused with a smile, her words causing Ron to blush slightly but laugh and roll his eyes at her.

"I wasn't _that _bad, 'Mione—"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, causing Ron to blush even darker and sputter indignantly.

"H—hey! I really wasn't! Come on, _YOU _try having five older brothers and see if _YOU _don't grow up with an inferiority complex!" Ron grumbled with a scowl, causing Hermione's teasing expression at him to soften. She laughed again and rewarded him with another kiss on his cheek.

"I'm just saying, Ron…I…think you're _wonderful…_You're matured so much. I'm proud of you." She told him with a smile and this time, the blush on Ron's face was one of embarrassed flattery.

"Well…I've just grown out of that stuff…Besides…" His face sobered slightly and he sighed, looking away from Hermione to gaze out at the sea of other dancing couples around them. "I've already lost _one _brother to that blasted war…I'm not about to lose any more of the people important to me." He told her quietly and it was those last words that finally caused Hermione to tear up.

Ignoring the other dancers around them, she finally reached up around his neck and kissed him affectionately on the lips, causing the redhead's eyes to widen in shock. When she had pulled away and Ron continued to stare at her in shock, Hermione laughed and rewarded him with a smile.

"You're amazing, Ronald Weasley."

Blinking himself out of his stupor, Ron finally laughed and smiled at her again before they both fell into a comfortable silence as they danced around the Great Hall. After about fifteen minutes of holding Hermione comfortably close in his arms, Ron checked his watch and looked around the room.

_Hmm…Nine O'clock… The ball should be starting soon. Maybe we should sit down now._ Just as he was going to usher Hermione back to the other Gryffindors again, a lone, masked student standing by the staircase near the entrance to the Great Hall caught his eye, causing him to look out in front.

Ron frowned for a minute upon seeing the student there, feeling a mild twinge of sympathy for the poor guy when he saw that he seemed to be the only one standing there waiting for his date. The student was masked and was wearing a hat so he couldn't tell who it was but as Ron shrugged and was going to look away, the guy adjusted his hat, allowing him to see a quick flash of silver blonde.

It took Ron several seconds of blinking rapidly to figure out who it was and the minute it clicked, his eyes suddenly widened and riveted back to the male student in stunned realization.

_Bloody hell…That guy's…Malfoy! It's got to be him! No one else has that kind of hair!_

As the thought entered his mind, Ron suddenly made a face and turned back to watch Malfoy again from where he and Hermione were still dancing in the middle of the dance floor. The Slytherin was sitting along the staircase and was facing his side so Ron couldn't see his expression but he could see from the blonde's stance that Malfoy looked like a lost child – and very conflicted with himself.

In fact, Malfoy looked as though he was having an internal struggle with his own thoughts.

Unable to prevent a twinge of smugness at seeing the Slytherin's obvious misery, Ron couldn't help the smirk that lit up his face. _Hmph…Maybe his date had enough brains to stand him up. Good for her...The Slytherin prick. _Ron's smirk promptly faded from his face when Hermione had followed his gaze and looked at Malfoy's figure again, her brown eyes suddenly widening in mild concern.

"Oh my…I wonder who that is—"

"It's _Malfoy._" Ron answered her bluntly, feeling a little irritated when Hermione's eyes widened even further at this and she stared at the blonde in surprise. "Oh…? How sad…What kind of a girl would stand her date up like that?" She asked with a frown but Ron just rolled his eyes angrily at her.

"I don't blame her…Bloody git's a menace, he deserves it." He pointed out rudely but the minute he had said this, Hermione's eyes narrowed and she rounded on him again, giving him a miffed glare. "Ron! That's not a very nice thing to say! I actually feel sorry for him…" She ignored Ron's irritated expression again and looked back over to where Malfoy was still waiting outside the Hall.

"He looks really disappointed…I wonder who he asked to the Ball this year, I already saw both Pansy and Astoria inside with dates—" Hermione stopped talking when Ron suddenly snapped at her.

"Why do you and Harry defend him so much? Have you forgotten everything he's done?" He growled irritably, regretting his words a minute later when Hermione's eyes flashed and she suddenly gave him a disbelieving glare. Shaking her head at his words, she let out a sad, frustrated sigh.

"Ron…I _thought _we were over this discussion…Harry and I have told you _countless times—"_

"It's _Malfoy, _Hermione! I will not start being _nice _to him just because the war's over! If it wasn't for the bloody git, Dumbledore would probably still be alive now and—" He stopped when he saw Hermione's expression noticeably darken and she gave him a look of angry, sad disappointment.

"And here I thought you _HAD_ matured, Ron…I guess you still have to grow up after all."

Ron winced at the curtness of Hermione's tone and suddenly felt overwhelmed with shame.

"I _HAVE _matured, 'Mione! I just really think that there's still something about Malfoy—"

Hermione cut off the rest of Ron's protests with a sharp gasp as she flicked her gaze over his shoulder and turned to look at Malfoy again, her eyes widening in avid curiosity. Their argument briefly forgotten, Ron followed her gaze and watched with equal surprise at the scene unfolding.

By now, Malfoy seemed to have given up hope altogether and had leaned his forehead against his hand resting on his knees. He was still seated on the bottom step of the staircase but his back was turned towards the top so that he couldn't see the white-gowned girl approaching him from behind.

Both of their curious gazes still watching the scene, Ron and Hermione didn't even notice that most of the other dancers around them had also turned to watch in enthrallment as a pale, dark-haired girl – her face covered completely by a silk white half-mask – finally descended slowly from the large staircase and stopped a couple of steps away from Malfoy's seated form on the bottom step.

The mask she wore obscured her face perfectly from everyone's curious gaze but even then, Ron could tell that the girl was enchantingly beautiful – if just from the way her smooth skin glowed in the light and the way one corner of her lips was upturned into a small, amused smile. Her hair was long and left to frame her face freely, the ends of which in natural curls that fell past her shoulders. The strapless dress she wore looked like it was fashioned out of pure silk – elegantly beautiful as it fit snugly around her small frame and hugged her slender form just right, showing off her feminine shape.

A thin sheathe of a slightly darker shade of white wrapped itself snugly around her waist and trailed off a couple of inches behind her into a short but beautiful train of lace. Her skirt ended just above her knees and from there, a simple pair of white, slip-on sandals adorned her two feet.

Most of the students who were near enough the entrance of the Great Hall were staring intently now and watched as the girl took another care step towards Malfoy's seated form again and stopped just a couple of inches from him. She held her skirt up slightly as she leaned down and gently tapped the waiting Slytherin on his shoulder, instantly causing Malfoy to stiffen and turn back around.

Ron watched in surprise as Malfoy, at the sight of the beautiful girl standing behind him, actually blushed and suddenly shot up in panic, his movements trembling as he turned to face her. For a long series of awkward moments, the blonde Slytherin did nothing but stand there and stare openly at his date in stunned silence, his cheeks flushing darker and darker with each passing minute.

Then, to all the watching students' amusement, the Malfoy Heir suddenly realized his own ineloquent stupor and shakily rushed forward, still flushed as he offered the girl his arm. From where Ron was still standing, he noticed that the girl seemed to be smirking a little at Malfoy's behavior and the two exchanged several whispered words for a few more moments, during which the watching crowd finally seemed to lose interest and turned back to their own activities and light conversations.

However, even as Hermione lost interest as well and turned back to look around the room for the other Gryffindors, Ron continued to keep his gaze on Malfoy and his date in confused suspicion.

He watched as the Slytherin leaned closer and whispered something to the beautiful girl again and the two chuckled softly before heading towards the Great Hall. As they reached the entrance to to the ball itself, the dark-haired girl seemed to have tripped on her shoes and this caused the couple to laugh again, during which Malfoy had steadied her and finally smiled as they entered the room.

_Hmm…Wow, so the git can actually do something else with his face other than sneer._

Ron noted – with a stab of irritation – that Malfoy and his date looked so good together that the striking pair drew a number of brief, curious stares from the other students as they passed by.

_Malfoy actually managed to fool a poor girl into going with him eh? I wonder who she is…?_

Ron's eyes had narrowed at this point and he was just about to voice his thoughts out to Hermione again but even before he said anything, his girlfriend had already given him a warning glare.

"Ron…I am telling you for the last time_…_Leave. Malfoy. _Alone._"

Annoyed, she finally dislodged herself from his arms and walked back towards Luna and the others again, causing Ron to eventually sigh and lift his eyes away from Malfoy and his date to go after her. As he tore off after Hermione, a single thought remained suspiciously lingering in his mind.

_I wonder if she was the girl Malfoy and Goyle were talking about in the library. _

_

* * *

_

Harry couldn't fathom the amount of guilt she felt at the sight of Draco waiting for her on that bottom step when she had finally stepped out onto the staircase that night, her eyes immediately riveting onto his lone form. The blonde Slytherin looked so much like he had just been told that Christmas had been delayed that year that Harry felt a little uneasy standing there and watching him.

Sighing and then biting her lip, she mentally computed the time it must already be since she had stepped into Andromeda's room and silently concluded that it must be about past nine by now – which meant that she must have kept Draco waiting for more than an hour. Wincing to herself because Harry knew and understood so well the agony of waiting for a date as a guy, her face held a slightly sheepish expression as she slowly walked towards him, taking great care with each step.

_Oh Merlin…I feel completely ridiculous…Look at me, I'm in a fucking DRESS and I am walking towards Draco Malfoy, my DATE. _Harry had to force a decent expression on her face as she continued walking towards him in spite of the pounding of her heart against her chest. A part of her wanted so desperately to run to the bathroom and rid herself of this ridiculous attire while another part of her was feeling a mixture of nausea, lightheadedness and nervousness all at once that it made her wince.

_I have itchy goop smeared all over my damn face…I'm wearing contact lenses in my bloody eyes and I'm wearing HEELS…This dress feels like it's going to fall off me any minute. This is INSANE! _

Harry gritted her teeth but and clenched her fingers tightly but still she forced herself to keep walking, finally stopping only when she reached the step right above the one Draco sat on. Slightly unsure of how she was supposed to act, she swallowed the lump in her throat and awkwardly raised her skirt a few inches so she could lean down and tap the blonde Slytherin gently on the shoulder.

The minute she had done this, she regretted her decision an instant later when Draco had turned around and realized her presence, his cheeks immediately flushing as he met her eyes. If Harry hadn't felt so damn awkward and disturbed at what she was wearing, she would have found Draco's reaction amusing as she watched him jump from his seat and stare at her with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. The expression on his face was _priceless_ as he stared dumbfounded at her and it wasn't until after a couple more minutes that she cleared her throat, drawing Draco back to his senses.

Realizing he had been staring at her, Draco's cheeks reddened even more in embarrassment and he immediately shut his mouth, swallowing audibly before he took a couple of steps towards her.

"Er…Uhm…I—uh…I'm…You look uh…" He fumbled with his words for a couple more times as he brought his hand up and rubbed uncertainly at his neck but Harry sighed and gave him a wry smirk.

"_Ridiculous…_I know."

She held back another wince as she ran a hand awkwardly down the length of her skirt, shifting her weight from one foot to another and scuffling her feet uncomfortably as she stood in front of him. Never in her entire life had Harry felt so weird, and uncomfortable and quite simply – completely ridiculous – as she stood in front of him that she didn't even notice that Draco was staring intently at her, his mercury gray eyes completely enthralled as they remained unblinking on her face.

Eventually, Harry looked up after several minutes and flushed darkly when she realized the sudden, and uncomfortably close, proximity of her body with Draco's and the way the Slytherin was now staring very intently and quite strangely at her lips.

"…Draco…?"

* * *

_Holy Merlin…_

For the last couple of minutes, that had been the only thought Draco was able to process in his mind as he continued to stare at the beautiful girl in front of him, his throat going completely dry.

_Holy…Merlin…Holy bleeding Merlin…_

Draco blinked several times as though he was trying to make sure the girl wasn't a figment of his imagination and continued to stare at her in front of him in complete rapture. He knew his face must have been burning as red as a tomato at this point and that he must have looked like a complete idiot to everyone else watching them as he stood there, gaping like a thirteen-year-old boy at his beautiful date.

_Holy Merlin…Holy bleeding mother of Merlin, she's beautiful…She's so DAMN beautiful…_

His heart was pounding very painfully against his chest and his pulse had quickened within those last couple of seconds but Draco couldn't bring himself to move, nor could he prevent his eyes from flicking back to stare at Harry's face again despite how she was beginning to look uncomfortable.

"Draco…?"

He heard her concerned question at him but Draco couldn't even think of a proper reply, merely managing a brief, curt nod in acknowledgement before he hastily tore his eyes away from her lips. His palms felt a little sweaty as he reached up and shakily loosened the collar of his dress robes in an attempt to cool off the heated flush that was still on his face. As he did this, he deliberately refused to meet Harry's questioning eyes at him, not wanting her to see his embarrassing state.

When after several more minutes of awkward silence and Draco was _still _refusing to say anything, Harry finally sighed and shook her head, finally descending from that last step until she was standing directly in front of him, her hands folded behind her back as she awkwardly scuffled her feet.

"I know…I know what you're thinking…You can say it, Malfoy…I won't blame you."

Harry's soft, self-mocking laugh sounded forced as she shook her head at herself, suddenly cringing as she stared down at her attire again. "I'll understand if you also think that this feels completely _weird _and _unnatural _and that…Well…We should probably end this _now _before we both end up ruining each other's night…" She cringed at this again and laughed sheepishly, ducking her head.

"This was probably a stupid idea, anyway…I—I mean…_Look at me! _I'm in a bloody dress and I feel like a total _prick _just standing here and thinking that I could go through with this when all I want to do right now is to run to a mirror, laugh my arse off and take this dress off—"

"You look _beautiful."_

The minute she heard his words, softly spoken yet tinged with what sounded like pained, defeated admiration, Harry stopped talking and looked at him, her expression clouding over in query.

"I'm…sorry…?"

Draco stiffened at the disbelief he heard in her voice but steadied his stance and finally looked back up at her, allowing her to see his eyes for the first time that night. To her surprise, his expression finally softened when he saw her face and the Slytherin rewarded her with a roguish smirk.

"I _said_ you were right. You _do_ look _ridiculous_…What do you think I said, Potter?"

At the teasing she heard in his voice, the confusion on the Gryffindor's face finally cleared and the awkward tension in her body relaxed, allowing her to shoot Draco with a slightly miffed glare.

In spite of herself, her mouth twitched upwards into a similar grin of amusement at his words and she narrowed her eyes at him, holding back a laugh when Draco just met this with another smirk.

"Malfoy—" She leaned a little closer towards him so she could whisper into his ear and Draco had to lean in as well to listen, inadvertently blushing again when he felt the heat coming off her body.

"I am in a bloody _DRESS…_I am wearing _HEELS…_I am wearing _MAKE-UP…AND _I have an uncomfortable breezy feeling—" Her eyes flicked pointedly to her skirt and Draco's own eyes followed her gaze appreciatively to her legs before they snapped back up and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"—_DOWN THERE."_ Harry continued, her eyes narrowing further when despite the awkwardness of the situation, Draco began to laugh. She continued anyway, holding back her own helpless laughter.

"I feel like a bloody _GUY _dressed in this flimsy little dress and I am bloody _FREEZING _in it…I am warning you…Don't you _DARE _mess with me right now." The threat lost its effect on Draco somewhat since Harry ended up laughing in the middle of it, causing the Slytherin to smirk again.

"Now _I _feel ridiculous…How are we ever going to keep this up tonight, Potter?"

Harry smiled again when she heard the teasing note of his voice but somehow, despite his earlier comment at her, Draco still couldn't erase the softness in his eyes each time he looked at her. Blinking and trying his best to keep his gaze off her face as long as possible, he was just about to offer her his arm to go to the Great Hall when Harry spoke up again, her voice soft yet mildly amused.

"So…How it'd feel by the way…?"

Unsure of what she meant, Draco suddenly blinked and looked at her in question.

"How'd _what _feel?"

Her smirk widened considerably at that and she chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The waiting part…Bit of a bitch, isn't it?"

Stunned and suddenly sputtering in indignation at the audacity of the Gryffindor's question, Draco's eyes suddenly flashed and he glared accusingly at her, his face forming into an angry sneer.

"Wait a minute, Potter…You mean you…So you…Made me wait for you on _PURPOSE?"_

Harry's eyes widened and she hastily shook her head, letting out a helpless laugh.

"N—no! Well at least not on _PURPOSE! _That wasn't what I meant!" She grinned at his angry expression and shrugged, raising a single eyebrow. "I was just curious…Back then, I used to _HATE IT _every single time Ginny was late…She made me wait for _HOURS _all the time back when we were—" She stopped abruptly when she realized where the conversation was going and bit her lip, flicking her eyes back to Draco and flushing when she saw the Slytherin's sudden uncomfortable glance at her.

Sighing and shaking her head to clear any lingering thoughts about Ginny from her mind, Harry shrugged again and hesitantly turned her head to stare around at the Great Hall entrance.

"Er—a—anyway…We should probably head off to the Great Hall." She mentioned after an awkward silence, trying not to wince when Draco nodded slowly at her words and moved towards her.

Just as she was about to step away, however, the heel of her sandals snagged onto the floor for about the fourth time that night and Harry cursed under her breath when she almost stumbled to the ground. Before she could, however, Draco managed to catch her in his arms, dreading their position about a moment later when the two teenagers found themselves blushing uncomfortably as they stared at each other's stunned expressions with their faces only mere inches away.

"S—sorry—"

Draco stared at the endearing blush on the Gryffindor's lovely features as she quickly righted herself and pulled away from him, reaching down and unconsciously smoothing out her skirt again.

"Stupid heels."

His lips twitching at the embarrassed tone of her voice, Draco gave her another teasing smirk.

"So…How it'd feel by the way…?"

At the exact way Draco had mimicked her earlier words and her tone, Harry's eyes narrowed.

"How'd _what _feel?"

The smirk on Draco's face widened and he raised a single eyebrow at her again.

"Falling all over yourself for me…? I _do _have that effect on girls, you should know."

For the next few moments, Harry was stunned into a blank, unblinking silence.

"…"

Highly amused at her reaction, Draco's shoulders began to shake with uncontrollable laughter.

"It was a joke, Potter."

Harry sputtered at that, one of her eyebrows raised as she tried to think of a coherent response to such a comment. Unfortunately for Draco, the Gryffindor got the last laugh after all when she finally recovered herself and turned to him, shooting the Slytherin a pointed, haughty smirk.

"No wonder you never got laid, Malfoy."

Draco's eyes widened at this and the mirth in his eyes immediately flared into anger.

"You prick! That was _foul_—"

It was Harry who laughed this time, cutting through his angry protests. Draco's scowl darkened and he glared angrily at her, muttering irritably under his breath as he shook his head. Eventually, however, his irritation with the Gryffindor died out as he continued to watch her laugh, admiring the beautiful way her eyes were glowing even through the half-mask covering her face.

Once Harry had gotten her laughter under control, she looked up and suddenly flushed again when she saw the sudden shy smile on Draco's face and the way he was holding his arm out to her.

"Well…Shall we go in…?"

Still blushing and inwardly cursing herself for doing so, Harry answered him with a hesitant nod and awkwardly took his arm, allowing him to begin leading her towards the Great Hall. Feeling a couple of curious stares on them from the other masked students gathered by the entrance, Draco was just about to steer her to a secluded corner when her next few words caught his attention.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long…To be honest…I…Wasn't really sure if I was going."

_You shouldn't have come!_

The words almost spilled out of Draco's mouth but he bit into his tongue and clenched his fists instead, forcing himself to look away as one of his hands reached into the pocket of his robes and delicately fingered the clear vial of the conception potion Bellatrix had sent him several nights ago.

"…Neither was I."

* * *

**A/N: ***Blink…Blink…Blink* Bwahahaha! I am so darn evil, sometimes I surprise even myself! :D

Soooooooo…. Are you guys hankering for more yet?

**Next Chapter: **D/H, D/H, D/H, D/H. Oh did I mention? A LOT of D/H. Bwahahahahaha! :D

**Till then, see you next update! Be a dear and drop me a review now, will you? Cheers! :D**


	15. The Yule Ball

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books. Pregnancy. **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** Very sorry for the delay of this chapter! For some reason, my muse keeps taking off on me lately and I have been having the _WORST _cases of writer's block. I've actually had to cram parts of this chapter between office hours just so I could finish it on time. Wahahaha.

**ADDITIONAL DISCLAIMER****: **The song I put in here is **NOT **mine…It's part of an actual song by **Celine Dion** entitled **'Then You Look at Me' **and was used in the movie **Bicentennial Man**. I heard it and thought it was very beautiful. If you'd listen to it closely, you'll realize that it actually embodies a lot of the feelings I have been trying to show in all the characters throughout the story. :D

Enjoy everyone! :D

* * *

**Chapter 15 – The Yule Ball**

An unexplainable shiver ran down Harry's spine when she felt Draco's warm hand fleetingly touching her arm, guiding her gently towards one of the empty tables near the corner of the Hall.

The entire room was lavishly decked out that night – adorned with the most beautiful combinations of colors and Christmas patterns that Harry had ever seen. A large, elegantly decorated Christmas tree stood at the very front of the Hall where the Head Table used to be and circled all around it were tables of either twos or fours, each one with its own set of candles and wine glasses.

Holly and mistletoes floated all around the room in a swirl of golden glitter, hovering every now and then above student heads and making them blush before moving onto the next couple. Near the center of the Hall, just a couple of meters in front of the towering Christmas Tree, were the Weird Sisters and they were currently jazzing up the dancing students with a light, upbeat musical song.

Nearly _everyone _had come in pairs that night and as more and more of the couples began to steer themselves towards the dance floor, Draco took that opportunity to grasp Harry gently by her arm again and wave their way through the crowd towards an empty two-seat table by the corner.

They passed by a couple of students with seemingly familiar voices as they wove through the dance floor but Harry immediately ducked her head, not wanting to be recognized by any of them. As she followed Draco, however, she soon stiffened when she caught sight of the area near their table.

An entire _horde _of Slytherin students sat near the very back of the Great Hall where they were headed and most of them, as Harry noticed, had stopped and sneered as she passed by. Harry could tell easily that they were Slytherins because most of them – including a frilly-gowned Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott – had taken off their masks and were sneering around the room in blatant distaste.

As Harry and Draco passed by them, however, Harry was unable to prevent herself from stiffening again when she felt Theodore Nott's cold eyes lingering intently on her legs. Images of the horrifying rape nightmare she had in the Hospital Wing immediately plaguing her mind, she unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself in self-protection and forced herself to look away.

Fortunately, Pansy didn't seem to notice her boyfriend's blatant staring at another girl and let it slide easily, merely giving Harry a once over look before giving a 'humph' and looking away. Though she and the other girls didn't notice this Nott's lecherous stare, Harry certainly recognized the perverted thoughts behind it and immediately felt disgusted with herself and with all of them.

_Merlin, this has got to be the weirdest feeling in the world…I wonder if all girls feel like this._

She tensed up even more in shock though when, surprisingly enough, Draco seemed to share her thoughts about the situation and instantly moved the hand he had on her arm down, curling it very possessively around her small waist. Although Harry felt extremely _weird _to have been on the receiving end of such an act, the gesture spoke _clearly _for itself and sure enough, the unspoken rule of 'territory' among guys that she knew all too well forced Nott and the other Slytherins to look away.

As this happened, Harry had spent the whole time fidgeting uncomfortably against Draco's arms and the _minute _he realized what he had been doing, he blushed and quickly drew his arm away.

"_Sorry."_

Coughing loudly and pretending to busy himself with fixing his collar, Draco's blush intensified when Harry did nothing but continue to stare at him in utter bewilderment. When the look in her eyes clearly demanded him with an answer, Draco stopped walking and looked at her with a sheepish smile.

"S—sorry…That was…_instinct…_I guess. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Draco ducked his head behind his hand and pretended to laugh, hastily turning away from her stunned expression and quickly walking on ahead towards the empty table at the corner of the Hall.

Still blinking at him in confusion, Harry forced out her own awkward laugh but undaunted, she followed him slowly, heading for the seat just opposite of the one Draco was heading for. She froze again after that and looked up in surprise once more to find that Draco had instinctively – short of jumping across the table to reach it first – grabbed her chair and pulled it out to help her into her seat.

Not knowing how to respond, Harry just blinked and looked up at him with a pointed glare.

Unaware of this, Draco just stood quietly behind her chair – obviously waiting for her to sit down first. Only when Harry _continued _to blink and stare stupidly at him for the next couple of awkward moments did Draco realize his second mistake that night and ended up blushing once again.

_"Damn it."_

Laughing nervously and trying to hide his embarrassment, Draco shook his head hastily to himself and managed to croak out in a helplessly exasperated voice. "Sorry…Bloody hell. I keep forgetting you're not a girl, Potter! W—well…I mean…You _ARE _a girl but I—I mean…Well…You know…"

At this point, Harry could no longer hide the smile on her face as she watched the ever eloquent Draco Malfoy standing there and stuttering continuously as he tried to find the right words.

"I—I mean…W—well…With you standing there right now looking like _that…_n—not just as a girl, I mean…Looking like…_that…THAT…_You know? Wearing _that _and your face and your hair and…all…"

Both Draco and Harry's eyes widened at the same time at his words – Draco's in humiliated mortification and Harry's in mild insult – but before she could say anything, Draco rushed out again.

"N—not that I meant anything bad by what I said, of course! I j—just meant that well…With you looking so beautiful like that and all! W—well…It kind of throws me off a bit and I—uhm—well—"

When after several more seconds of Draco's futile attempts and he _still _wasn't able to succeed in making decent, coherent conversation , Harry finally relented and began to laugh at him, shaking her head and crossing her arms over her chest. Her shoulders were shaking with mirth when she glanced back up and gave him a cheeky grin, noting the embarrassed flush still on the blonde's face.

"Hahaha…So _this _is what this feels like…Merlin, we really _do _make complete pricks of ourselves in front of pretty women then, Malfoy…I can't believe it gets as bad as that." She mused to herself with a smirk, looking thoroughly amazed at the thought. Seeing that Draco seemed all too surprised and indignant at her comment to say anything, she shrugged and took that opportunity to continue.

"So apparently, _this _is how things feel like on the other side of the field…Girls really _do _have such an amazing control over men…They must find it so hilarious all the time to make us feel like total idiots." She thought out loud, pointedly ignoring the way Draco's eyes had flashed at her in warning.

"Did you just call me an idiot, Potter?"

Harry deliberately chose not to answer his question and finally sat down onto the seat Draco had pulled back with a smug smile. Then, after Draco had grumbled something under his breath and sat down onto the seat on her opposite side, Harry looked up and gave him a smug, teasing smirk.

"Aww…So you think I'm 'pwetty', _Draco…_That's so sweet. Say, can you get me a goblet of pumpkin juice from over there?" She pointed to the long line of boys lined up by the refreshment table and held back a laugh when Draco's eye had twitched at the purposely high-pitched voice she used.

"You're pushing it, Potter."

Following her pointed finger and scowling even more when he realized he had to line up behind the other waiting boys to get a drink, Draco had already stood up and was just about ready to fall into line when Harry surprised him again by bursting right out into loud, unfeminine laughter.

"It was a joke, Malfoy!"

Draco just glared at her laughing form, obviously not amused.

"_…What?"_

Harry's grin widened but she finally stopped laughing, shaking her head as she leaned back against her chair. "I didn't actually _mean _for you to get me a drink. That was a joke. That was just me testing the waters." She kidded but before Draco got the chance retort, she began laughing again.

"This girl stuff is _wicked! _I can't believe how easily manipulated men are." Harry mused in between her laughter, watching as Draco flushed again but slowly sank back down onto his seat.

When even for the next few minutes, Harry seemed too caught up in her hilarity to pay much attention, Draco shook his head and sighed, giving the Gryffindor a helplessly exasperated smile.

If anything, he looked torn between 2 conflicting emotions at that very moment.

On the one hand, he was _extremely _irritated at the fact that he had just made a complete _fool _of himself in front of his former childhood rival but on the _other _hand, he found that he was also completely and utterly _charmed _by her and that he could _not _stop returning her breathtaking smile.

"Stop laughing, you prick."

Still a little miffed about her obvious amusement at him, Draco rolled his eyes and sneered.

"You are enjoying this _WAY _too much, Potter."

Harry smiled back at him, unknowingly causing his eyes to soften at her lovely features.

"Hey…How often do I make a stuttering fool out of my former enemy like this?" She paused and turned to give Draco a pointed smirk. "I had _no _idea women had _this _much power over us."

Again, Draco just rolled his eyes at her smug voice but couldn't resist giving her a smile.

"You're not _THAT _pretty, Potter…Get over yourself."

He kidded but despite his words, the way his gaze lingered intently on her smile spoke otherwise, especially when it seemed as though he was having difficulty trying to look away from her.

Fortunately, Harry didn't notice his look and the Gryffindor's only response to his comment was to smile teasingly at him again, laughing before she gave him a rather flirtatious, saucy wink.

"Oh but I _am, _Malfoy…You _know _I am. You said so yourself…In the middle of your stutter fest back there. I can see why all the ladies chase you then, you're obviously such a _smooooth _talker."

Gray eyes narrowed as they found themselves locking intently with teasing emerald eyes.

"Shut up, Potter."

The smirk on Harry's face grew considerably and her eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Is _that _how you normally talk around girls? No wonder you're still a virgin, Draco."

At that, Draco stiffened even more and his eyes narrowed at her in growing annoyance.

"I said _SHUT UP, _Potter! Or I'll let everyone in here know who you are and that you're wearing a skirt." Draco smirked at the end of his sentence, sniggering when it was Harry's turn to glare at him.

"You wouldn't—"

"I _would."_

Draco continued to smirk at her but Harry's anger at him didn't long as pretty soon, both of them ended up chuckling at the course of their bizarre conversation. From the cute, miffed expression she could still see lingering on the Slytherin's face, Harry couldn't help grinning again. She wouldn't have been surprised if Draco had taken that opportunity to stick his tongue out at her in 'retaliation'.

_He's really cute when he's annoyed with me…I wonder why I never noticed before._

The very _instant _the thought had formed itself in her mind, Harry's face immediately turned beet red and she coughed nervously, blinking before hastily looking away from him in embarrassment. Draco stared at her in confusion as she did this but Harry ignored him and somehow found herself concentrating _very _hard on the dozens of swirling hollies and mistletoes floating above their heads.

Fortunately for her, Draco looked more confused about her behavior than suspicious of any her thoughts and Harry sighed in relief when the Slytherin just shrugged and looked away. Her own gaze eventually drifted around the Great Hall again and pretty soon, Harry found herself observing the growing crowd of people dancing around them again, slightly curious as to exactly who went with who.

She noticed that a couple of unmasked Gryffindors – she recognized Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan easily – were gathered near a group of girls near the refreshment table and were looking albeit uneasy as they tried to approach them. Finding this particularly amusing, Harry turned back to meet Draco's curious gaze again and directed the Slytherin's attention to the amusing scene.

"Look at those two…I've known Seamus for about _seven _years now and he's _never _had the guts to ask Daphne Greengrass out. He's liked her since fourth year, you know…" Then, pausing and turning to look at Draco in surprise, Harry raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning grin. "Hey! Didn't _YOU _used to date Daphne Greengrass, Draco? Or was that just a rumor or something?"

Harry was slightly surprised when all Draco did to answer her was to scowl, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "I never dated Daphne, Potter…Nor did I ever date _OR _want to date Astoria. I fooled around with Pansy for some time but it was never anything serious. I didn't really have any interest in _any _of the girls in my house…or any of the other girls I met around Hogwarts in general."

Grinning teasingly at the sullen tone of his voice, Harry raised an eyebrow again and pointedly flicked her eyes over to where Pansy was now dancing with Theodore across the room. "Oh really…? Nothing serious, eh…? So it doesn't bother you now that Parkinson is dating your housemate?"

Draco looked more amused than irritated at her question and simply raised an eyebrow at her, lazily following her gaze to watch Pansy and Theodore near the middle of the dance floor.

"The only thing that bothers me about them dating is that Pansy can 'gloat' about how she supposedly 'dumped' me in sixth year for Nott when the truth is, we never really had a formal relationship to begin with." He drawled and he followed this up by smirking pointedly back at Harry.

"My fiasco with Parkinson was pretty much the same as _your _fiasco with Chang."

Harry instantly reddened at his words and she glared heatedly at him, knowing her cheeks were probably flaming with embarrassment. "Shut up, Malfoy. Don't dig up history, it's embarrassing."

Draco laughed at her grumbled response and shrugged, giving her another small smirk.

"Don't worry, Potter…I don't understand girls, either. Truth be told, I'd rather _not._"

Looking mildly amused by his reaction, Harry peered at him and gave him a curious smile. "So…That means…You've never had a girlfriend…? Went on dates? Pursued any girl you liked?"

Unaware of the way he was beginning to blush at her rather personal questions, Draco shook his head and gave her a helplessly exasperated glare. "I went out on dates, Potter! I went out on plenty of dates! Dates are fine! They're normal…_healthy _means of intergender, social interaction!"

Missing the poorly muffled snort of laughter that sounded suspiciously like it had come from Harry; Draco continued to ramble on aimlessly with his cheeks blushing even darker by the minute.

"But to have a girlfriend! To have a girlfriend is…_different _from dating a girl! I—I was never open to that kind of serious commitment to someone! I mean, bloody hell! I was looking out for my _life _for Merlin's sake, the last thing on my _mind _was getting into a relationship with some whiny girl!" He blurted out and his eyes narrowed instantly when he finally noticed that Harry was laughing at him.

When even after glaring at her for three minutes, Harry _still _wouldn't let up, Draco finally let out a frustrated growl and slumped, trying to mask his embarrassment with an angry sneer at her.

"Shut up, Potter."

He realized how lame his retort had sounded but he couldn't help it – even when the Gryffindor's initial reaction to that again was to laugh even harder. She eventually quieted back down after a few more minutes and only when she had managed to meet his eyes again did she speak up.

"You _seriously _need to get laid, Malfoy. Hmm. Let's see." Harry ignored the look of mild irritation in Draco's eyes and looked around the Great Hall again, scanning the room for girls. "Let's find you a girl and I'll help you. Who's the most attractive girl to you right now in this very room…?"

Draco immediately took that opportunity and smirked, arching an eyebrow seductively at her.

"Is that an invitation or are you deliberately just being a tease…?"

She stopped laughing and blushed like a ripe tomato when she turned back to stare at him.

"…Excuse me?"

His lips lifted into lazy grin and he leaned in even closer, whispering teasingly into her ear.

"Unfortunately, what if the most attractive girl in here right now…was right in front of me...?"

The black-haired Gryffindor was struck quite speechless.

"…"

As soon as it had appeared, the smirk dissipated from Draco's face and was easily replaced by an innocent smile. Deliberately ignoring Harry's flustered expression; he quickly stood up from his seat and hid another smirk as he walked over to her, bending down to whisper something into her ear.

"You look flushed…I'm going to go get us some drinks. What do you want?"

He tried to hide the fact that he found her open-mouthed, gaping expression thoroughly amusing and only when Harry had somehow managed to stutter out 'pumpkin juice' did Draco finally grin and nod back at her in affirmation. Just before he left, however, he turned around and leaned down to whisper something to her again, making particularly sure that his lips lingered over her ear.

"And _THAT, _Harry…Is likewise a _clear_ – and evidently very _effective_ –demonstration of the power _MEN _have over _WOMEN._" Draco paused for dramatic effect and leaned in even closer until Harry could feel his warm breath ghosting over the sensitive patch of skin just underneath her earlobes.

"Suddenly I'm not the flustered, stammering fool anymore now am I, Potter?"

Without giving the indignantly sputtering Gryffindor a chance to respond, Draco had already turned and sauntered off towards the refreshment table with a wide smirk still on his handsome face.

* * *

"Come on, guys! Pleeaaase? You have to help me! I'm desperate here!"

Hermione's face turned beet red and she glared indignantly at Seamus as he began whining even louder and practically kneeling down onto the floor in front of her. Beside her, Luna seemed to be finding the situation amusing and was watching with her usual calm, languid smile on her face.

Tutting and shaking her head vehemently, Hermione answered Seamus with a pointed glare.

"I said _NO, _Seamus! I will _NOT _take part of any of this with you! Ugh!"

She was just about to turn and walk off when Seamus finally did the worst and collapsed onto his knees, bending down by her feet. His insistent protests rose to a loud, high-pitched tone of voice.

"_PLEEEEEEASE! HERMIONE! LUNA! I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS! _Help a friend out!"

He would have said more but at that moment, Ron, Neville and Dean had returned from the bathroom and were watching the scene with amused smirks on their faces. Looping his arm around Hermione's waist and taking his drink from her hands, Ron raised an eyebrow at Seamus in question.

"What's all this, guys?" He asked before taking a sip but much to his surprise, the moment he had asked, Seamus' frantic eyes flicked over to him and he began kneeling in front of Ron instead.

"Ron! There you are, good buddy! Good friend! Please help me out, here! I'm asking your girlfriend for her assistance! I _desperately _need to ask Daphne to dance right now!" He shot up from the floor and seized Ron by the front of his robes, nearly causing him to drop his drink in surprise.

"Seamus! What the bloody—"

"Tonight's my last _CHANCE!_ I _HAVE _to ask Daphne to dance tonight! Otherwise…I may never get another chance to show her how I feel again!" He whined and behind him, Dean laughed and shook his head in exasperation. Turning to look at Hermione and Luna, he gave them a quick shrug.

"Help him out, girls…He's right. This may be the only chance he gets to ask Greengrass out, he's getting rather hysterical. I mean, look at him." Dean and Neville both laughed at the desperate way in which Seamus nodded at this but Ron just looked confused, staring from Seamus to Hermione.

"Huh? I don't understand? What do you need Hermione for? Why don't you just ask her to dance yourself, she's right over there." He almost pointed to the Slytherin at the other end of the room but Seamus' eyes instantly widened in panic and he quickly pushed Ron's hand back down.

"Are you nuts? Don't point, mate!"

Dean and Neville began laughing again but this time, Luna finally spoke up and answered Ron's question for him in that blank, mildly curious tone of voice of hers. "Seamus _can't _ask Daphne out, Ron…Would you look at the entirebattalion of Slytherin boys around her? And she went with Blaise Zabini tonight, I believe she and Blaise have been dancing together all night." She told him but even after this, Ron still continued to look confused and turned to Seamus with a bewildered look.

"Okaaaaay…Uhm. Am I missing something here?"

Seamus slapped his hand over his forehead in annoyance but evidently, Hermione had enough her boyfriend's ignorance and sighed, tugging on his arm again to draw his attention back to her.

"What Seamus is asking me and Luna to do, _Ron, _is to distract Blaise Zabini over there long enough so that he can walk up to Daphne and ask her to dance without Blaise punching him in the face. Which, I'm sure, will probably _HAPPEN_ when Zabini finds out that he's stolen his date—"

"He won't _KNOW _who I am! I'll be wearing my mask again, see?" Seamus put his mask onto his face for emphasis but Hermione just rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I still say I don't want to get involved in this—"

Seamus' eyes flicked over Hermione's shoulder again and they widened slightly in growing agitation. "Zabini is getting her a drink! He's getting her a drink and all the boys around her are gone! Come on, Hermione! Please, please, please! This is my chance! Hurry before Zabini gets back—"

"_Seamus Finnegan!_ I said _NO!" _Hermione ignored the way Ron, Dean, and Neville had fallen into hysterics at this point and she was just about to give a heavily pouting Seamus another lecture when, to her surprise, Luna put a hand on her arm to silence her and gave Seamus a small smile.

"We'll help you out, Seamus."

Ignoring the obvious glare Hermione was sending her; Luna answered Seamus' high-pitched pleas with a calm nod and began tugging lightly on Hermione's arm. "Should be interesting enough to watch how Seamus attempts to ask such a high-class girl like Daphne Greengrass to dance…Come on, Hermione. Let's go distract Blaise Zabini before he gets back so Seamus can do his 'thing'."

Not giving the other girl a chance to protest, Luna already dragged a softly protesting Hermione away from Ron towards the refreshment table at the other side of the Great Hall. As they walked away, Ron looked as though he was going to follow but Neville held him back with a grin, all three remaining Gryffindor boys watching as both Hermione and Luna hesitantly approached Zabini.

They found the handsome Slytherin hovering by the punch bowl while trying to balance two goblets in his hands. As soon as he had turned around to walk away, he stopped and found himself staring wide-eyed at Luna and Hermione's scarily wide smiles. The two girls had stopped right behind him and were now biting their lip nervously as they wracked their minds for what they could say.

Hermione tried to speak first, forcing a laugh and pretending to look interested in Blaise's mask. "Th—that's…An interesting mask you have, Zabini…Why don't you wear it? Did you make it yourself?" She winced as soon as the words left her mouth and Blaise gave her a suspicious glare.

"I had it tailored along with my dress robes…Er…" He tried to figure out who she was from behind her mask but Hermione laughed nervously again and yanked it off so he could see her face.

"It's _Hermione, _Blaise! You know…Hermione…_Granger? _We met before during one of Slughorn's parties…? Remember me?" Her smile was frozen on her face as she waited for his reaction but Blaise just took one look at her before sighing in obvious impatience and raising an eyebrow.

"Alright then…_Granger…_If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my date—" His dark eyes wandered over her shoulder to look for his date again. Before he got the chance to see that Seamus was now talking animatedly with Daphne across the room, Hermione and Luna both blurted out loudly.

"Y—You can't!"

Blaise jumped and flicked his wide eyes back to Hermione and Luna in shock, his eyebrow going up further in confusion when this time, Luna stepped forward and leaned in to peer at his face. He instantly stiffened at this and flicked his wide, obviously freaked-out eyes to Hermione in question.

"Er…Granger…?"

A nervously high-pitched giggle escaped Hermione's lips and she shrugged helplessly at him.

"Zabini, this is Luna Lovegood…I'm not sure if you two have already met. She's in Ravenclaw…One year behind us." She offered but Blaise was obviously not listening that well because at that moment, he was focused on moving away as Luna began to lean her face in closer towards his.

"Excuse me…Er…_Lovegood…_Ever hear of personal space?"

"Wow."

Luna blinked before smiling calmly and turning to Hermione, giving her friend a blank look.

"My housemates were right…He really _IS _one of the most handsome boys in our year."

Failing to see the twitching of Hermione's lips, Blaise could do nothing else but sputter several times at Luna in shock while trying not to let the two goblets of pumpkin juice slip from his hands.

"Excuse me…? _Luna, _was it? Granger, is she normally _this _inappropriate?" He managed to snap out through his gritted teeth but Hermione just answered him by cringing and nodding slowly.

"I'm afraid so…"

As Blaise continued to stare at Luna as though she had grown an extra head, Hermione chose that opportunity look over his shoulder again, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that Seamus had somehow succeeded in his venture and was now leading a blushing Daphne to the dance floor.

_Time to split._

Hermione hastily turned to pull Luna out of there again before the blonde Ravenclaw could say anything else. Unfortunately, her efforts came a little too late when she had turned and meeped in horror to find that Luna had now reached her hand up and caressed the dark hair behind Blaise's ear.

Completely flustered and albeit offended at the improper gesture, Blaise immediately pulled back and finally managed to spill the pumpkin juice he was holding from his hand onto the floor.

"L—Lovegood, what the—"

"_Luna!"_

Hermione gaped and hastily yanked her friend away from the Slytherin with an embarrassed wince, unable to do anything else but let out a strangled laugh and give Blaise an apologetic smile.

"I—I'm really sorry, Zabini…We'll be going now. You have a lovely evening."

She was just about to tug Luna back in the direction of Ron and the others again when the Ravenclaw turned back to Blaise and tilted her head to the side in thought. The Italian Heir was still sputtering in horror to himself but Luna ignored this and gave him a pretty – albeit blank – smile.

"Sorry…There were wrackspurts caught in the hair near your ear."

Blaise's lips twitched but whether it was from laughter or ire, Hermione wasn't sure.

Unfortunately, they got no further chance to find out as Luna took that opportunity to look at Hermione, smile quietly before gesturing to the small dessert table several feet away from them.

"I'm going to go get some pudding, Hermione. Want some?"

Hermione shook her head dumbly but it was only when Luna had finally walked away from them that Blaise turned to Hermione again and smirked, raising an eyebrow in curious amusement.

"Granger, what are…_wrackspurts?"_

Cringing, Hermione shook her head and began to walk away to hide her embarrassed face.

"No idea."

* * *

Draco's fingers were quite literally shaking as he slowly poured the contents of the potion vial into the goblet in front of him, watching as the color of the pumpkin juice glowed with a mild tinge of pink for a few seconds before settling back into its bright orange shade. Taking one quick look around him to make sure no one had noticed what he had done, he quickly set the goblet back down onto the table and took out another potion vial in his leftmost pocket – this one encased in a yellow bottle.

After looking around again to make sure that he wasn't being watched for any of his conspicuous behavior, Draco closed his eyes and quickly downed the contents of bottle in a single swig. Blinking and making a face at the taste lingering in his mouth, he put the bottle back into his pocket.

Within seconds, he felt the delirious effects of the potion drugging his senses instantly and he winced, placing both of his hands down onto the table in front of him to keep himself upright.

_Ugh…Never did like the feeling of Felix Felicis…I really wish I didn't have to do this._

Taking the two goblets of pumpkin juice into separate hands, he was just about to head off towards Harry again when a mocking, self-righteous voice in his head made him stop in his tracks.

_Oh really…? Do you REALLY wish that? Or do you just want HER?_

Draco eyes narrowed and he forced himself to block the voice out of his mind.

He had barely gotten far from the refreshment table, however, when he wound up colliding with a much taller and figure who had been heading towards the opposite direction. Highly irritated and cursing under his breath as he adjusted his dislodged hat back onto his head to cover his blonde hair, Draco looked up – more than determined to give whoever bumped into him a day's detention.

Unfortunately, the biting retort died instantly on his lips as he found himself looking up into Gregory Goyle's harsh, mocking sneer. The taller Slytherin had taken off his mask and was standing right in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest, one of his eyebrows raised in query.

Without saying a word, his dark eyes flicked meaningfully over to the two goblets of pumpkin juice that Draco was holding in his hands and knowing exactly what he meant, Draco stiffened but nodded once in affirmation. Apparently, that one signal was all Goyle needed and he smirked at Draco again, slowly returning the other Slytherin's nod before turning and sauntering back towards his date.

As soon as Goyle had disappeared among the throng of dancers around the dance floor, Draco let out the sharp intake of breath he had been holding and flicked his eyes across the room again. He relaxed somewhat when he saw that no one had managed to witness their rather bizarre exchange.

_Keep it together, Malfoy…It's almost over._

He swallowed the lump in his throat and carefully adjusted his hat over his hair again, unconsciously drawing the attention of a dark-haired Slytherin nearby that was watching him closely. With that, Draco sighed and began weaving his way through the dance floor again towards Harry.

* * *

A pair of cold blue eyes narrowed slowly as they passed over the two tall boys across the room – one of which was an unmasked Gregory Goyle while the other, in black dress robes, a black hat and black mask, was clearly unrecognizable. Keeping his lazy gaze focused curiously on the strange scene, Theodore Nott watched with a frown as Goyle seemed to be staring the other boy down for a long moment, their expressions undecipherable from where he was watching. Then, to Theodore's further confusion, after the two boys had shared a single nod of acknowledgment, Goyle turned and left.

_The hell? _

Vaguely intrigued, Theodore soon found himself drowning out Pansy's excited rambling from where she was standing beside him and watched the boy Goyle had been talking to closely. Just as Pansy began tugging insistently on his arm to get his attention, Theodore's eyes finally flashed in recognition when he saw the other boy's hair color – just as he had been adjusting the hat on his head.

_Aha! Platinum blonde! Malfoy!_

"_Theo_? Are you even listening to me? I want to dance! Come on!"

Barely aware of Pansy's persistent whining beside him now, a slow sneer began to form on Theodore's face as he quickly moved his gaze from Malfoy to the white-gowned waiting girl seated near their table, briefly wondering to himself how Malfoy could have possibly snagged a girl like that.

_Hmm…Wonder who she is…No matter. Let's see if I can steal her away from Malfoy too._

Still smirking and feeling a thoroughly perverse sense of spite welling up in his chest, Theodore finally turned to Pansy again and firmly but gently shrugged her hand off his arm.

"Pansy…Why don't I dance with you after you and Astoria here take a quick trip to the powder room and freshen up? You're looking a little flushed, darling…Your lovely cheeks are red." He drawled soothingly to her, hiding another smirk when Pansy reddened even more in embarrassment at this.

With a slightly panicked look in her eyes, she quickly drew out a compact mirror to check her reflection and after seeing that she did _indeed _look flushed, she quickly turned back and gave Theodore an apologetic smile. As she did this, she reached out and pulled Astoria to stand behind her.

"Of course! Excuse me, I _do _look a little flushed. We'll be right back, love." She smiled sweetly and rewarded Theodore with a quick kiss to the cheek before pulling a protesting Astoria out of the Hall. As soon as the two girls had gone, Theodore excused himself from their other friends and quickly ducked through the crowd, his blue eyes fixating directly on the lone figure of Malfoy's waiting date.

After checking to make sure that Malfoy was still quite far as he tried to make his way through the large crowd of students on the dance floor, Theodore chuckled and sat himself right down onto Malfoy's vacated seat, giving the other Slytherin's white-gowned date a wide, flirtatious smile.

"So…Gorgeous…You want to dance?"

* * *

Harry immediately stiffened the instant she felt an unfamiliar presence seated in front of her.

"So…Gorgeous…You want to dance?"

Her hands clenching into fists and her fingernails digging into her soft palms, Harry slowly forced herself to look up – her eyes immediately narrowing when she saw the boy in front of her. She remembered him only vaguely as the other Slytherin boy in their year who Pansy Parkinson had taken a liking to lately after she had moved on from Draco – a dark-haired pureblood named Theodore Nott.

She didn't know _anything _else about him after that, unfortunately, and the more she looked across the table and glared pointedly at his smiling face, the more disturbed Harry became. She didn't even know the situation she was in and how she even gotten herself into this mess in the first place.

Here she was – a _guy _in a girl's body, wearing a _DRESS_ – and being hit on by another guy.

And not just _ANY _other guy but a guy from _Slytherin,_ which coincidentally happens to be the exact same house her _OWN _date was from –none other than her former _MALE _nemesis, Draco Malfoy.

_This is insane…What the hell am I doing here?_

Harry heard the thought echoing in her head as she looked back up at Theodore's smiling face at her again, noting that the Slytherin had purposely forgone his mask altogether and had left it dangling from his hands. Trying her best not to sound rude or too disgusted, Harry slowly shook her head and somehow managed to answer Theodore's invitation with a polite but firm shake of her head.

"No thanks."

Unfortunately for her, it didn't look as though Theodore was the type of guy to be turned down so easily and he remained stubbornly in Draco's chair, leaning forward even more in persistence.

"Aw don't be like that…So you're Malfoy's new squeeze, huh? Come on, compare me to him! How could you possibly say no? What's a girl like you doing with Malfoy anyway?" He drawled and even before Harry had answered, Theodore had reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"One dance…All I ask."

Harry's muscles tensed immediately and she yanked her hand back, narrowing her eyes at him in growing annoyance. When he just looked amused at her, she fisted her hands and looked away.

"Trust me, mate…You _REALLY _don't want to hit on me."

Theodore looked confused at her use of the term 'mate' but even before he said anything, Harry spoke again and this time her voice sounded tinged with amusement – followed by a derisive scoff. "And to be honest with you Nott, you're not doing that good of a job 'hitting on me' either."

This time, Theodore's eyes finally narrowed in definite suspicion and he watched her closely.

"Do I _know _you? How did you know my name? Have we met before? Are you in my year?"

His eyes began to linger intently on her face as he tried to make out her identity and at this, Harry began to feel nervous, leaning as far away from him as possible so that he couldn't see her face. He continued to stare at her, however, his eyes narrowing in confusion with each passing minute.

"Er…Could you take off your mask…? Miss—" Theodore had just about managed to reach over the table again in an attempt to pull Harry's mask off her face when, much to her immense relief, a familiar voice suddenly drew their attention and forced both teenagers to look up from their table.

"Nott."

Heaving a sigh of relief, she was inwardly amused at the realization that this was the _first time _she was relieved that Draco Malfoy had arrived on the scene. She looked up and watched as the blonde Slytherin stopped just behind Theodore and began staring the other boy down in utter dislike.

"That's _MY _seat…And more importantly…She's _MY _date. Go back to _YOUR _unattractive one."

Harry felt a _thoroughly unexpected _flush rising into her cheeks at Draco's angry hissed words but unfortunately, she didn't get the chance to say anything.

Theodore seemed to have forgotten all about trying to figure out Harry's identity and was now rising from his seat with deliberate ease and slowness. He stood directly in front of Draco and glared at the Slytherin face to face, ignorant of how Draco was a good deal inches taller than he was.

"My, my, my…A little touchy aren't we…_Malfoy_…? I was just _talking _to her…That's all."

Draco eyes flashed at Theodore's obvious recognition of who he was despite his mask.

Clenching his jaw and slowly setting the two goblets of pumpkin juice in his hands onto the table, Draco slowly turned around again and rewarded Theodore with a very dangerous sneer.

"Clever…Somehow, you managed to put two brain cells together and figure out who I was. I'll applaud you for _that _at least, Nott…But unfortunately, if you don't leave _MY_ date alone, you will be _forced _to lose those two remaining brain cells you have altogether. I'm not going to warn you again."

Draco's carefully formed threat had been hissed again but Harry heard his words clearly and for a second, she was briefly reminded of an image of him before – the Draco Malfoy she had known back during their third and fourth years when he practically picked on _everyone _that got in his way.

She saw that old side of him clearly in his arrogant stance and angry, mocking expression _now _that Harry almost forgot that she and Draco were already _friends _and that she wasn't on the receiving end of his anger. Still, the harsh flashing of his mercury gray orbs was enough to remind her of just exactly how fierce and nasty Draco had been and she almost felt sorry for the other Slytherin boy.

Theodore, on the other hand, seemed to be completely unaware of the dangerous look that was beginning to strengthen in Draco's eyes and continued to taunt him with a wide, mocking smirk.

"Wow…Suddenly you got your fight back didn't you, Malfoy? Why, did your Father buy the school or something? Who did you have to 'sabotage' now to do that?" Theodore's sneer widened when he saw the way Draco was visibly shaking with anger and he continued, purposely taunting him.

"Is that what you did with this little chit too? Did you _pay _her to go with you to the Yule Ball or something? Is _that _why she won't take off her mask and show me her identity? Because she's embarrassed to be seen with such a _LOSER _like you?" Theodore laughed loudly and shook his head.

Draco clenched his hands into fists this time, gritting his teeth in growing agitation.

"You don't know _ANYTHING, _you fucking bastard—"

"I wouldn't be surprised…" Theodore turned to Harry again, giving the silent girl a derisive scoff. "You want to stay with him? Go ahead then, it's _your_ loss. Malfoy is nothing but a sad failure."

He turned to leave after that and just as he had managed to walk away. Draco looked as though he was going to go after him to punch him but Harry chose that moment to stand up, walking over to him and rousing the Slytherin out of his angry thoughts by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not worth it, Draco. Let him go."

Draco's reaction was strangely instantaneous at this and he looked up to meet her eyes, the angry flush on his cheeks slowly turning into one of embarrassment when he saw her face up close. Without meaning to, Harry was looking at him with a hint of apology in her expression. When she didn't say anything else, Draco finally pulled away from her and sighed in helpless defeat.

Then, forcing an awkward laugh and pretending as though nothing had happened, he gestured to the two goblets of pumpkin juice he had placed onto their table and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry, I took so long…Got lost in the sea of dancers over there. I forgot about how during these Yule Balls, the later the night, the crazier the students get." He kidded lightly and Harry grinned at that but made no move to correct him, merely nodding and taking one of the goblets on the table.

"Give them a break…This is the first Hogwarts Party after the war. Let them enjoy it." She mused and she was just about to take a small sip when Draco's eyes suddenly widened and he snatched the goblet from her in panic, causing her to yelp and accidentally spill juice onto the floor.

"_Malfoy!"_

Wincing and laughing sheepishly again as he took the other goblet of pumpkin juice from the table and gave it to her instead, he indicated briefly to the goblet he had snatched from her hands.

"Sorry! The one on the right's mine…I already drank from it awhile ago. Er…" He smirked pointedly at her and gave the glaring Gryffindor another teasing look. "I doubt you'd want to drink from my goblet and unintentionally swap saliva, Potter…Because then that'd just be really gross."

Harry eyes narrowed and she glared at him as she snatched the other goblet of juice from his hand instead, shaking her head as she raised it to her lips. "I wouldn't want to swap saliva with someone who seems to have this nasty disease of talking about himself way too much." She quipped and the minute he heard her words, Draco glared right back at her and gave her an irritated sneer.

"I do _NOT _talk about myself too much—"

She grinned back and shrugged at him.

"Well you _USED _to."

Grumbling and rolling his eyes as he pretended to ignore her laughter, Draco raised his own goblet to his lips but his gaze lingered over his drink to watch rather intently as Harry brought her goblet up to her lips and took a long, satisfying sip. As she did this, Draco noticed the droplets of juice that had spilled onto her lips. Unknown to her, his eyes had suddenly glazed over in heated desire.

Setting the goblet back down onto the table, she quickly licked the droplets off her lips and looked up to meet Draco's eyes again, her eyes widening when she noticed his strange expression.

He was staring at her _lips._

_

* * *

_

"Uhm…Draco?"

The effects of the _Felix Felicis _potion he had taken was now beginning to take full force.

Draco had no other noticeable feeling other than the fact that he felt extremely _lightheaded – _and that for the life of him, he just could not _STOP _himself from staring blatantly at her soft, pink lips.

_Damn…If I could just…Kiss her right now…I think I'd…Die happy._

He saw the lack of any evident logic in his own thoughts but Draco couldn't even bring himself to care at that point. For some strange reason, he suddenly had this overwhelming feeling to…_laugh._

So that was exactly what he did.

Harry gave him a questioning look and watched in confusion as the Slytherin turned away and began laughing softly at himself, shaking his head and looking up every now and then to smile at her.

"Uhm…Draco? What's funny?"

After about five full minutes of him alternating his time between chuckling and staring at Harry's lips again, the Gryffindor finally lost it and gave him a half-amused, half-exasperated glare.

"Draco…? Seriously! Are you alright?"

Still laughing and trying to hold himself together, Draco noticed that the Gryffindor was trying hard not to smile. She looked torn between laughing along with him and shaking her head in dismay.

"Uhm…Are you _sure _what you got for us was pumpkin juice? You look a little…_drunk._"

Harry laughed at the last part of her sentence – especially when Draco's immediate response was to glare back at her in warning and shake his head, giving the Gryffindor a pointed smirk.

"I'm not drunk, Potter…I'm just…I don't know, I feel good…Great, even! _Lucky!" _

She frowned suspiciously at his last spoken word but fortunately, he didn't give her much time to dwell on the thought as he soon grabbed her goblet of juice from her hand and set it onto the table.

Then, ignoring her confusion, he glanced back up at her and rewarded her with a quirky grin.

"Let's dance, Potter."

Harry stared at him as though he was crazy – her mouth slightly open in disbelief.

"Draco, are you _MAD?_ _No_—_"_

Draco began chuckling again, his genuine laughter resonating clearly in Harry's ears and making the Gryffindor smile despite herself. It was one of the first few times that Draco had ever laughed that much in front of someone else – and his own laughter sounded strange, even to him.

"Come on, Potter…What are you, chicken? Nobody here will know who you are anyway! And who the bloody hell goes to the Yule Ball and doesn't dance at least once? Come on—"

He took one of Harry's hand into his and began tugging her insistently towards the slowly crowding dance floor just as the Weird Sisters began striking up a catchy, upbeat song. He noticed, however, that Harry had reddened at his urging and was trying halfheartedly to pull herself away.

"I…I _can't _dance, Draco."

Draco grinned again at her response and shook his head, refusing to relinquish his hand around hers as he somehow managed to pull the small Gryffindor into the corner of the dance floor.

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Potter. I'm not going to sit on the sidelines like you and Weasley did during the Yule Ball in fourth year—" Harry flinched and glared weakly at him in embarrassment at this but Draco continued, a smirk lingering on his face. "—you two looked like such _losers _back then."

If possible, Draco's teasing comment made Harry even more uncomfortable and she shifted awkwardly, her eyes darting around as she noticed more and more students crowding around them.

"No, you don't understand…I _can't _dance—"

She was cut off again but this time, it was by the fact that the Weird Sisters had chosen that moment to kick their volume up a good deal of notches louder, immediately drawing a couple of loud, excited screams from the other Hogwarts students around them. Grinning and failing to hear her protests, Draco watched the band performing onstage and began moving his head lightly with the beat.

By now, the crowd of students around them on the dance floor had begun dancing again and from them, Harry could make out some familiar, unmasked faces – Hermione and Ron, Neville and Luna, Theodore and Pansy, and Dean and Parvati. When the Weird Sisters began playing even _louder, _more screams were heard and Harry had to cup her hands over her mouth so Draco could hear her.

"_LET'S GO BACK TO OUR TABLE AND SIT DOWN!_

Blinking back at her in confusion, Draco raised a single eyebrow and gestured to his ear.

"_WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"_

Laughing helplessly and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, Harry winced when the dancing students around them inadvertently forced them closer against each other as even more people joined the dance floor. Blinking up at him, she cupped her hands around her mouth again and shouted.

"_I 'SAID'…LET'S GO BACK! THE FLOOR'S TOO CROWDED!"_

This time Draco heard her but he looked a little disappointed at her words, frowning slightly and shaking his head at her in protest. "_BUT…THE NIGHT'S JUST STARTED, POTTER—"_

Harry colored at his words but shook her head hastily at him in embarrassment.

"_I TOLD YOU I 'CAN'T' DANCE!"_

He glared back at her, narrowing his eyes in mild insult.

"_WHAT'S WRONG WITH DANCING TO A FEW SONGS? NOBODY'S PAYING ATTENTION—"_

Again, Harry shook her head and winced as the crowds pushed her even closer against him.

"_NO, YOU'RE REALLY NOT GETTING ME HERE, DRACO! I MEAN I LITERALLY 'CAN'T' DANCE! I REALLY 'CAN'T'! AND WHEN I SAY CAN'T, I ACTUALLY MEAN… 'I DON'T KNOW HOW'!" _

Draco continued to glare at her in confusion.

"_WHAT? YOU HAVE NO COW?"_

At the utterly bewildered expression on Draco's face, Harry burst into laughter. She finally leaned in towards him so she could whisper into his ear, inadvertently causing their cheeks to touch.

"I _said _I don't know _how _to dance, Draco! I'm horrible at it…Even Parvati Patil said so." She looked sheepish at that, laughing awkwardly when Draco's eyes finally dawned in realization and he glanced down at her, his face a mixture of genuine surprise, disbelief, and tinge of _fond amusement._

When for the next few minutes, he didn't say anything, the red in Harry's cheeks darkened even more in humiliation and she tried to pull away from him to walk back towards their table.

"I _told _you this was a bad idea. I'm heading back to our table—"

"Harry_._"

She froze as soon as she heard the teasing in his voice and turned back around slowly, her eyes narrowing in annoyance when she saw that Draco was smiling at her, his eyes alight with good humor as he surveyed her face. Then, to her surprise, he reached a hand out and pulled her back against him – this time causing the Gryffindor to stiffen instantly as she was pressed against his chest.

"Malfoy, what are you—"

Draco ignored her protests and took her smaller hand, locking his fingers around hers. Strangely enough – as though by some weird stroke of _luck_ on his part – the Weird Sisters chose that moment to begin their next song and a slow, romantic melody began to echo softly around the room.

One by one, the single, dancing students on the dance floor dispersed until only couples and other similar pairs were the only ones left. As the band began to play an even softer melody, the lights all around them slowly began to dim away until only the candles floating around the Hall remained, illuminating the dance floor but not enough to give away the faces of the dancing couples.

That was undoubtedly the one big break that Draco had been hoping for and instantly, he turned to Harry again, smirking and raising an eyebrow at her completely bewildered expression.

"Take off that mask, Potter."

She blinked and tried to pull away but Draco's hand tightened around hers, keeping her close.

"Malfoy, what are you doing? I don't want—"

Draco cut her off with a quiet smile, shaking his head at her expression and slowly reaching his free hand towards her face. Then, ignoring her soft protests, he carefully began to peel the mask off of her, watching with gentle, widening eyes as her beautiful features finally came into full view.

_Good god._

He couldn't even see or hear anything else in the next few minutes after that and he just _stared – _completely fascinated with her, his fingers shaking as he slowly dropped down the hand he had used to peel her mask off. His breath had caught in his throat somewhat but he doubted that his body even noticed its own lack of oxygen – or the fact that he stood there frozen like a gaping statue.

She was, without a sliver of doubt, the most _beautiful _creature that Draco had ever seen.

He realized only _now _how much the mask she had wearing had done such a great deal injustice to her and had hidden her bright green eyes from view. Now, without it, they stood out so vibrantly amidst her lovely features and stared up at him with confusion intermingled in their depths.

Even the lack of proper lighting in the Great Hall around them could not dull the brightness of those emerald orbs and for a minute, Draco almost drowned himself in them – utterly enamored.

Her face had been tinged with the _slightest _hint of make-up; just enough to accentuate her softer features more clearly and with it, Draco suddenly found himself admiring the curvature of her lips and the long, lashes that adorned her eyes. Her hair framed her face perfectly and he longed to run his hands through the long, dark strands, wanting nothing more than to hold her against him.

Unfortunately, the lingering spell was soon broken the minute Harry's voice snapped Draco out of his daze and back to reality, causing the Slytherin to blink and shake his head in embarrassment.

"Stop looking at me like that, Malfoy..Give me back my mask.."

Unsure of what he could have said to quell her anger, Draco did the only thing he _could_ do.

"The lights have dimmed…Why don't I hold onto this for awhile, Potter…?"

He folded up her mask and tucked it back into his robe pockets, ignoring her indignant protests again when it looked as though Harry was short of digging into his pockets to retrieve it.

"No, wait—"

Draco cut her off and silenced the rest of her protests with a single shake of his head.

"Harry…I know this may sound weird given the circumstances of things…And I know you're probably going to think I'm utterly insane for even saying this…But…Well…" He took a deep breath to steady the nervousness welling up in chest and forced himself to look up and meet her eyes again.

"You make a very _beautiful _girl…Please don't hate me for thinking so."

Apparently, the last thing Draco had said didn't register clearly in the Gryffindor's mind and she immediately stiffened at this, her cheeks flushing an angry red as she tried to yank her hand away.

"Malfoy, you're _sick! _I don't know what you're trying to pull here but I don't want—"

Draco didn't relinquish the grip he had on her hand and if anything, he used her angry shock to pull her even closer toward him, hesitantly placing his other hand on her waist. When Harry stiffened and tried to shove him away, Draco leaned down and whispered tauntingly into her right ear.

"What's the matter, Potter…? You scared…?"

He felt a surge of satisfaction when he noticed her shivering in his arms. With the effects of Felix Felicis now completely muddling his mind, Draco barely even realized that his hands were now curled possessively around her small waist and that he was pressing her form tightly against his.

Harry had visibly tensed at his ministrations but his last taunting words had forced her to look back up to glare at him, her eyes narrowing slowly as they met his teasing gaze. Then, setting her lips into a disbelieving frown, she tilted her chin up so that she was now staring him directly in the eye.

"You _wish, _Malfoy." She hissed back, trembling as she tried to push him away from her again.

The familiar exchange of words rang in Draco's memory easily and he smirked again, briefly reminded of the very same two sentences they had whispered to each other in their second year. Clearly unwilling to look away from her beautiful face – especially when it was finally so temptingly close to his own – Draco took that opportunity to lean down even closer to whisper into her ear again.

"Alright then… _Truth or dare."_

Shivering again and yet, stubbornly refusing to back down, Harry halfheartedly tried to pull herself away from his arms. She answered his question with a soft, barely audible whisper.

"…_Dare."_

His smirk grew wider at her response and he chuckled, his fingers gently caressing her waist.

"I dare you—" His lips twitched slightly in mild amusement. "—right here on the dance floor– to let me hold you as a girl…In a slow dance…For _one full _song…And stay until it's finished." He felt Harry stiffen in his arms again at his suggestion but he kept his expression completely neutral, watching as a myriad of different, contradicting emotions began to show on her lovely face.

She looked completely at _odds_ with herself – nervous at his suggestion yet irritated at the same time because of the implied challenge he had issued out. He _knew _Harry couldn't have backed out on something like _that_, especially since he knew she would never let him win over her at _anything._

Still, at the fearful expression on her face, Draco was almost afraid that she was going to decline anyway so he was _thoroughly _surprised when instead; the Gryffindor took one good look up at him and met his challenge with a stubborn glare. Taking the hand he had around hers, she titled her chin up and pulled him to the center of the dance floor herself, weaving her way through the crowds.

By then, the entire Great Hall had dimmed completely and nothing else was left to illuminate the overcrowded dance floor except the floating candles above their heads, which flickered occasionally whenever it collided with one of the floating mistletoes or hollies. Draco allowed Harry to lead him to the very back of the floor where most of the couples were already locked in an intimate embrace – their arms wrapped around each other as they swayed gently to the soft, peaceful melody.

Once they got there and positioned themselves, the song that had been playing began to fade away and another – much softer and gentler – song began to simmer in the background. Without saying anything – and Draco somehow sensed that they both preferred to keep the silence anyway – he took her smaller form into his arms just as they heard the first few beautifully lyrics of the song.

_**Laugh…And cry…Live…And die…Life is a dream we are dreaming...**_

Harry inwardly winced when immediately after the song had begun playing, she accidentally stepped onto one of Draco's polished black shoes – causing the Slytherin to wince in pain as well. Hearing her half-hearted apology about how she was 'knew nothing about dancing like a girl' and her 'blasted high heels', Draco smirked again and shook his head at her, clearly amused by her reaction.

_**Day by day…I find my way…**_

Yearning to hold her closer and yet not wanting to scare her off, Draco hesitantly moved his hand down to rest on the curve of her waist while his other hand remained on her back. He noticed that Harry remained completely stiff at this and her arms felt awkward wrapped around his shoulders.

_**Look for the soul and the meaning…**_

As he stood there, swaying very gently to the melody of the song while trying to coax the frozen Gryffindor in his arms to relax, Draco was briefly reminded of how different dancing suddenly felt to him from how it had been in fourth year – back when he had gone to the Yule Ball with Pansy.

With Pansy, Draco had felt completely at ease and sure of himself – knowing full well that whatever he said, did, or _thought _about doing, Pansy would admire him indulgently for it. _Now, _however, with none other than a beautiful _female _Harry Potter in his arms, he felt so many different emotions plaguing all the time – ranging from nervousness, to confusion, and even raging desire.

He felt completely _awkward _and _unsure of himself_ whenever he was around her, which was ironic because it had been so easy to hate Harry back then when she had been a guy. Now, however, with her small form pressed so softly against his own and her hair brushing against his cheek…

_Things were different._

He _felt _different.

Like a..._better _person.

"Draco…?"

The Malfoy Heir was startled out of his thoughts when he felt Harry finally stirring in his arms. Slowly flicking his eyes back down to stare at her, Draco watched as she sighed softly in defeat and finally allowed herself to relax in his arms, her face conflicted as she brought her eyes up to meet his.

"I think we should stop."

_**Then you look at me…**_

Draco heard her softly spoken words and he saw the genuine turmoil of emotions creasing her beautiful features but unfortunately, he was too caught up in staring at her face to think clearly.

_**And I always see…**_

Her eyes were the most unique and most _mesmerizing _shade of bright green that Draco had ever seen and for a minute, he thought he was going to lose himself in them as they gazed up at him. She was glaring accusingly at him at that moment but even the anger couldn't bring the Slytherin to look away from her face, if only to admire the way the brightness of her eyes intensified even more.

_**What I have been searching for…**_

"Draco?"

Harry's voice, now tinged with a hint of nervousness, finally broke Draco out of his staring and he blinked his thoughts away, looking back down and rewarding the Gryffindor with a calm look.

_**I'm lost as can be…**_

"Yes, Harry?"

Draco's gray eyes were completely glazed over now and a dreamy expression was on his face as he stared down at her, bringing one of his free hands up and using it to caress her soft, pale cheek.

_**Then you look at me…**_

She winced and shook her head furiously, paling as she tried to pull away from him.

"What are we doing…? This…This isn't normal, anymore…Isn't it?"

He saw the genuine fear in her eyes and heard the similar protests his guilt was screaming at him but he was _way _past reason now and if anything, the _Felix Felicis _had taken full control of his mind. So instead of answering her, Draco just blinked dazedly and stroked her cheek once more.

_**And I am not lost anymore…**_

"It doesn't have to be."

At that, Harry's struggles finally ceased altogether and she stared up at him again – her face pale and her eyes wide but otherwise, devoid of any anger or nervousness altogether – just slow realization. Then, after carefully dropping her gaze from his face, Harry was silent for several seconds before she finally closed her eyes and very slowly began to rest her cheek against Draco's shoulder.

_**People run…Sun to sun…Caught in their lives ever flowing…**_

More and more couples had begun to head towards the dance floor and were now swaying alongside them to the gentle melody of the song, each one caught in their own intimate moment. As this continued, Draco had barely even noticed that the swirls of holly and mistletoe were slowly floating towards them and were now lingering above each of the dancing couple's heads.

_**Once begun…Life goes till it's gone…**_

Draco's eyes softened when he felt her melting against him and a small smile lingered on his face. He closed his eyes, savoring the peaceful beating of her heart against his chest as he tightened his arms around her waist, feeling an unfamiliar ache of protectiveness for her flooding his chest.

He found himself wishing he could keep her there – in his arms – so that he could always protect her and keep her from any harm's way or anything that might cause her pain. Where these thoughts were coming from, Draco didn't know…But he _did _know that this was the very first time he felt this way, and undoubtedly the first time he had ever felt so complete.

Like he was actually so much more than the waste of a person he had made himself out to be.

He felt her shivering slightly against him when a soft, night breeze flew by and instinctively, he reached out and curled his arms even tighter around her body, mildly surprised when the Gryffindor answered him by reaching both her hands up and wrapping them securely around his neck.

_**We have to go where it's going…**_

Almost automatically after she had done this, Draco leaned down and pressed his face against her soft, black hair, closing his eyes and rewarding himself by taking in a whiff of her sweet scent. He kept his eyes closed after that and continued to hold her gently as they swayed to the soft music.

After a few more minutes of this, Harry gently stirred in his arms again and Draco pulled away slowly so that she could look up at him. This time, her wide eyes looked guarded and a little glassy.

"Draco?"

_**Then you look at me…**_

Draco swallowed the lump that had formed in throat but forced himself to answer her.

"Y—yes, Harry?"

_**And I always see… What I have been searching for…**_

She unclasped one of the hands that she had wrapped around his neck and brought it up slowly to his face, slowly but carefully peeling off his black mask. Once the garment had slipped from her shaking fingers and fell listlessly to the floor, Draco's breath hitched into his throat when she raised her hand again and began touching his face, her fingers tracing along his handsome features.

_**I'm lost as can be…**_

Her finger stopped just as she had managed to touch his lips and she bit her lip quietly, swallowing the dryness in her throat and slowly bring her gaze back up so she could meet his eyes.

_**Then you look at me…**_

Draco could do nothing else but stare back at her, his gaze now unabashedly heavy with desire as they gazed on her lips. She didn't say anything but the look in her eyes mirrored his own. She lifted her eyes away from his and stared at his lips again, tracing them very gently with her finger.

When she continued to do this for more agonizing moments, Draco couldn't take it anymore and he reached toward her, tilting her chin back up so that she was staring right back at his face.

Unblinking, Harry met his gray eyes easily with a steady, unwavering gaze of her own.

_**And I am not lost anymore…**_

Draco's next thought was the last coherent one he would be having for a long time.

_Damn it all…_

His heart must have been pounding so painfully in his chest because Draco could hardly hear anything else besides his own heartbeat as he moved towards her, tightening the arm he had around her waist. Before he lost his nerve and before Harry had any chance to react, he leaned forward and without any hesitation, pressed his lips firmly against hers, stifling her protests with a passionate kiss.

* * *

_Push him off! Push him off right now!_

Harry heard the sharp, shrieking protests of her mind bellowing in her ears but she couldn't bring herself to do anything except stand there in complete shock. Her cheeks had gone completely red but she wasn't exactly sure _why _and her muscles, if not either trembling or melting, were refusing to respond to her as they continued to let _Draco Malfoy _kiss her deeply right there on the dance floor.

_Push him off, Harry! Push him off!_

She didn't even know _where _that shouting voice in her head was coming from because at that moment, nothing else seemed to matter to her except the feel of Draco's lips against hers, soft yet insistent as they continued to kiss her own with a hungry, almost _desperate_ passion that Harry had never experienced before. Strangely, his kiss felt _vaguely _familiar – like she had kissed him before – but she knew that was impossible and she pegged it lightly to how she must not be thinking clearly.

When his lips had lifted from hers and Draco pulled away slightly to breathe, Harry thought the pleasurable torture was over but even before she got the chance to open her eyes, the Slytherin had pulled her to him again and this time, his lips pressed deeper – harder against hers that she would have fallen over at the sheer intensity of it had Draco had kept his arms tightly around her.

She knew she must have been lifted slightly off the ground somewhat because she felt her feet dangling in mid-air after that and instinctively, she gripped onto Draco's shoulders for support. His arms were holding her up so that her face was level with his and she felt her heart pounding harder against her chest when she realized this, growing a little intimidated at his heightening passion.

Hearing nothing but the vaguely indistinct singing of the band in the background and the loud, deafening pounding of her own heartbeat, she didn't hear herself when a soft moan escaped her lips, followed by a slightly louder one when Draco hesitantly slipped his tongue through her parted lips.

Her reaction was instantaneous and immediately, she leaned forward and began returning his kiss with equal fervor, slipping her own tongue into his mouth and using it to battle against his. The moan that escaped them was from Draco this time and the enticing but highly unfamiliar sound was enough to snap Harry back to her senses, causing the Gryffindor to stiffen and pull away from him.

_Oh my god._

Paling with horror when she realized what she had been doing, Harry blinked several times at Draco's flushed face staring back at her in question. Both of their lips were still red from the kiss they had shared and though it looked as though Draco was on his way to gently set her back down onto the floor, Harry immediately recoiled and shoved him roughly, forcing him to drop her back to her feet.

"I—I can't…I can't—"

She ignored the defeated, equally tormented look on Draco's face and tore herself away from his arms again, her eyes darting madly around the dark room as she looked for the nearest exit.

Upon seeing her disturbed expression, Draco bit his lip and hesitantly reached his hand out to touch her arm again but the instant he did, Harry flinched and shoved him nervously away.

"D—don't…Draco…"

Instantly, the confused expression on Draco's face clouded over in concern.

"Harry, are you okay—"

She flinched again and held up a single hand to cut him off, refusing to look at him for a couple of seconds as she glanced at the floor and fought to catch her breath. Once she had gotten a semblance of control over her emotions and the flush began to fade from her cheeks, she finally looked up and met Draco's gaze again, startling the Slytherin when he saw her slightly glassy eyes.

Undaunted, Draco tried to move towards her again.

"Harry—"

"_Don't!"_ She hissed again as she moved away, holding her hand out in front of her against him.

Draco froze but kept his calm gaze on her face, meeting her eyes steadily with his own.

"Please listen—"

"I said _DON'T!"_

She was staring up at him with maniacally wide eyes now and Draco finally realized that they were beginning to fill with angry tears as they glared at him – daring him to say anything else. Then, to his surprise, the anger in those shining emeralds finally vanished and instead, Harry let out one last heavy sigh of defeat and shook her head at herself, a single tear rolling slowly down her cheek.

She looked at him, meeting his hurt expression with a weak, apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry…I can't do this…"

And with that, Harry Potter was gone – running as fast as she could towards the exit and leaving Draco Malfoy right in the middle of the dance floor and staring brokenly at her retreating form.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh good Merlin… *Breathes in several times in exhaustion* That took so much more out of me than I thought it would…Damn this story and all its heavy emotions, it's giving me a heart condition. Hahaha. Oh well, hope you all enjoyed that chapter anyway! It ended up much longer than I expected it would but I hope that isn't a bad thing for you guys, since it had a lot of D/H fluff anyway. :D

A big thanks and a warm hug to one of my wonderful readers – **sreya ray** – who actually gave me the idea of using **Felix Felicis** in this chapter and also the whole '**Truth or Dare' **banter scene. :D

As a final note to you guys, **NO THE YULE BALL IS NOT OVER YET! **More of the Yule Ball will be in the next chapter so you'll all just have to wait and see what happens between our favorite couple! :D

**CHEERS EVERYONE AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! TILL NEXT TIME! :D**


	16. Right and Wrong

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books. Pregnancy. **VERY dark and mature themes. RATED SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**A/N:** I'd indicate the rated part of this chapter…But that was when I realized that nearly **this **_**ENTIRE **_**chapter is rated**. Hahaha. So I guess you guys just judge for yourself which parts you can handle reading. Nothing explicit though, I promise. Explicit stuff aren't until much later in the story. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Right and Wrong**

"I believe the party's going well…Don't' you think so, Andromeda?"

Andromeda had to lift her concerned, wide-eyed gaze from the white-gowned figure of Harry racing across the room and found herself staring back at Headmistress McGonagall's face in surprise. The older woman was standing at the front of the room beside her and was surveying the Great Hall with a pleased smile on her face, turning every now and then and looking at Andromeda again.

"Professor…?"

Blinking and forcing a small, cordial smile on her face, she nodded at McGonagall's words and managed to answer the woman in an equally polite voice. "I think so too, Headmistress…Although if I may say so, I believe we may have taken the risk of a few students breaking some hearts tonight." She said softly and to her surprise, she was answered by a chuckle as McGonagall nodded ruefully.

"So we have…And I daresay, I may have encouraged more frivolity and physical intimacy amongst the students than I may have liked…But then again—" McGonagall chuckled again and shook her head, placing her hat back onto the top of her head and adjusting her spectacles as she left.

"—Such a thing is a small price to pay if it means bringing all the students back together."

Caught speechless and yet agreeing with everything McGonagall had said, Andromeda allowed a small smile onto her face and nodded weakly, watching with a soft expression as more and more students she recognized from different houses began dancing with each other around the room.

As she watched, her blue eyes surveying the Great Hall in concern for a sign of Harry again, a familiar streak of silver blonde hair caught her attention she flicked her eyes towards it – staring in stunned confusion at the sight of Draco tearing his way through the crowd of students as well.

She noticed that her nephew had taken his mask off and was now darting hurriedly towards the main exit of the Great Hall where Harry had run off towards, all the while looking extremely angry with himself as he weaved through the other students. When he passed by one of the floating candles nearby, a brief ray of yellow light flickered onto his face and Andromeda was able to make out the bitter torment in his facial expression – along with the conflicted emotions in his eyes.

_Oh my goodness…It… It couldn't be…Could it...?_

She didn't say anything and she just stood there and watched with a slow pang of realization piercing her chest, as Draco finally managed to pull away from the crowd of dancers and dashed off towards the exit after the black-haired, white-gowned girl that Andromeda knew to be Harry Potter.

_Oh no…Th—the girl…He was talking about…She's…She's—_

Then, biting her lip and tearing her eyes away from the painstakingly shocking sight, Andromeda swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and put her hand to her heart.

_Oh no, Draco…What are you doing…?_

_

* * *

_Harry heard the beginnings of a storm breaking out just as she had managed to step out onto the empty Quidditch field that night. Still, she refused to stop running – wincing only when she felt the ground's sharp pebbles tipping over her heeled shoes. Deciding that she could run without them, she leaned down and yanked both shoes off, feeling the rocky, muddy ground against her bare feet.

_I'm not a girl…I'm not…I'm not… I'm still me…I'm still Harry…I'm not a girl!_

She kept chanting this to herself over and over again in her head. As those words echoed loudly in her thoughts, she forced her aching legs to run even faster – not at all caring when the clouds in the sky darkened considerably and a loud, booming sound of thunder rang out.

_I can't do this…I can't…I can't! _

A light and slow rain shower followed after that and Harry finally stopped just as she had reached the very center of the Quidditch field, lifting her dazed green eyes up and staring silently at the dark rainclouds above her head. Another boom of thunder followed and she closed her eyes tightly when she heard it, lifting her head up so that the rain drops mixed with the tears on her face.

_Please…What's happening to my life? What am I doing…?_

She knew she must have looked completely ridiculous there, standing out in the rain in the middle of the Quidditch field and wearing such a beautiful dress. However, as she felt the cool, gentle droplets of water running down her face, the emotions she had been holding in finally surfaced.

_I—I'm…I'm not a girl…I'm still a guy…I'm still Harry…I'm still me!_

No matter what she did, the tears continued to stream down her cheeks – intermingling with the raindrops that poured down her lone form and drenched the white dress to mold against her skin.

_What's wrong with me..? S—stop crying, Harry…You're not a girl…JUST STOP IT!_

Harry sighed and knelt down onto the grass in defeat, burying her face into her hands.

_I shouldn't even be confused! I should be disgusted! It's Malfoy and he kissed me like it was the most natural thing in the world to do! What the bloody hell did that jerk think he was doing?_

She felt like screaming with anger as she clenched her hands and slammed one fist violently into the ground, only to wince moments later when she felt the numbing pain in her fingers.

_Damn it! I can't do ANYTHING right in this body! _She gritted her teeth and cursed again, angry with herself when she felt even more tears of helpless confusion flooding her clenched eyes.

_I just kissed Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake! What the fuck am I supposed to do now? How can things EVER go back to normal? I am NOT a girl, goddamit! And I am definitely NOT queer!_

"Hans…? Where are we going? It's pouring out here, are you mad?"

She must have been kneeling there shivering and crying right under the pouring rain for almost half an hour or so when a faint, familiar voice nearby caught her attention and she froze, tensing instantly and narrowing her eyes as she looked up. Fortunately, she didn't really have to wait that long to see who it was because soon enough, the soft, worried voice of Ginny Weasley drifted from nearby again – followed by the sound of what sounded suspiciously like amused male laughter.

"Just trust me on this one, Gin! Come on, over there! Behind the stands!"

Paling slightly and not wanting to be seen in such a compromising situation such as that one, Harry scrambled to her feet and moved to get away from them but the instant she had stood back up, she froze again and stared up at the scene that greeted her in shocked, bitter resentment.

_Ginny._

From the looks of things, it didn't seem as though Harry was in any immediate danger to be seen by Ginny any time soon. In fact, Harry was certain that Ginny wouldn't even notice her at all.

The youngest Weasley was currently smiling as she allowed a handsomely dressed Hans to lead her out to the Quidditch field, both teenagers chuckling slightly as they raised their hands over their heads to prevent their eyes from being soaked by the rain. They didn't notice Harry there, fortunately, and the young couple ducked behind one of the nearby Quidditch stands facing the center of the field, forcing Harry with a full view of their happy faces from where she was meters away.

From where she was standing, Harry could see that Ginny looked nothing short of _beautiful _that night – with her red hair hanging freely and her simple blue gown highlighting her eyes.

An endearing blush lingered on her pale, freckled cheeks as she looked up and smiled at Hans with that warm twinkle in her eye that Harry knew all too much. The sight of it now being directed at someone else was enough to make Harry feel as though a knife had been plunged into her chest.

_It's not fair._

Swallowing painfully and yet, unable to look away, Harry tried in vain to close her eyes instead but all she was capable of doing was standing there – watching with heartbroken regret as Hans leaned in close and whispered something to Ginny's ear, causing the redhead to blush prettily.

When Ginny's soft giggle reached her ears again, Harry felt the knife in her heart twist painfully. They remained so blissfully unaware of her presence that they didn't even notice it when Harry's anguished face fell as Hans had leaned forward and pulled Ginny to him in a warm embrace.

_This…Isn't…Fair._

Together, Hans and Ginny made such a perfectly romantic picture in that moment – two young teenagers holding each other under the rain and completely in love with one another.

That was the way things were _supposed_ to work out.

Things were _supposed _to be that simple and that uncomplicated.

A boy and a girl…Falling in love…Getting married…Raising a wonderful family together.

That was the way normal things were _supposed _to be.

Slowly, Harry felt the beginnings of dark, conflicted anger beginning to boil in her chest.

_SHE _was the one supposed to be with Ginny…Not that Hans jerk. _SHE _was the one who was supposed to be there right now, holding Ginny in her arms and laughing with her under the rain.

_It's supposed to be me…I'M supposed to be the one with her…Not him…Me…ME, DAMN IT!_

Harry clenched her hands again and this time, her fists were trembling with unkempt anger.

_Things were supposed to be normal for me now…Things were supposed to be okay…I shouldn't have to feel like this! I just want to be normal…For once, why can't I ever just be FUCKING normal?_

She couldn't take it anymore and shut her eyes slowly as she turned away from the sight, telling herself to erase the painful image of Ginny hugging Hans from her mind. As she ducked her head, however, and forced herself to walk those last few painful steps across the large Quidditch field alone, she felt another set of fresh, helpless tears of defeat beginning to well up in her eyes.

"This isn't fair."

* * *

_Damn it! I can't find her…Where the hell did she go?_

Draco let out a heavy sigh and yanked his hat off his head in irritated exhaustion, clenching his fingers around the black material as he began walking back to the Great Hall to look for her again.

_Nice going, Malfoy…Even with Felix Felicis, you STILL blew it…That must be an all time record of failure even for YOU. _Draco sneered angrily when he heard his own voice mocking him in his head again and he growled, sighing again as he turned a corner and began walking down the hallway.

_I didn't blow it! I did everything they wanted me to…I even managed to put the conception potion into her drink and make her drink it! Everything's going according to plan! Calm down!_ At this, Draco closed his eyes briefly so he could take in a deep breath, opening them later and staring ahead.

_Wait a minute…I still feel…Strange though._

In the middle of that long, narrow corridor, Draco stopped midstride and slowly raised an eyebrow to himself in thought, wondering idly if the luck of the Felix Felicis was still in full effect.

_Am I still lucky?_

He knew he had only a few more remaining turns and twists of hallways to go before he actually reached the Great Hall again but strangely, he suddenly didn't _feel _like going anymore. He just had this feeling – this really good _gut _feeling – that he needed to go back to his dorm room as soon as possible because quite simply, _that _was the place to be right now.

And so that's what he did.

Turning right around and swiftly changing the direction of his strides so that he was headed towards the opposite direction instead, Draco surprised himself when out of their own accord; his feet began to walk even faster – quick and heavy as he turned several corners towards his dorm room.

He soon got there about three minutes after than he normally would have taken and as he neared the large, familiar portrait of a dragon that was supposed to be entrance to his dorm room, he froze mid-stride and blinked, staring at the small girl that lay huddled on the floor by his door.

_Harry._

His eyes softened noticeably and he took a careful step towards her but soon, the first thing that Draco noticed was that the Gryffindor was completely _drenched_. Her long, white gown was dripping beads of water onto the cold stone floor as it clung tightly onto her slender body, molding against her shape perfectly and nearly causing Draco to blush had the situation not been so serious.

Her black hair was also dripping wet and tangled – falling messily all over her face – while several shorter strands covered her eyes. Her shoes lay forgotten on the floor by her side and from the cake of mud on them _and _on her feet; it was obvious that she had been outside the castle.

When after several more moments had passed and Harry _still _didn't seem to be aware of his presence, Draco moved towards her, hesitantly pulling his jacket off when he noticed her shivering.

"_Harry…?"_

Gasping softly and quickly flicking bright, tear-stained green eyes up from the floor to stare at him in shock, she allowed him to see the heartbroken look on her face – along with the way the make-up around her eyes had somehow smeared and drew even more attention to her tear-filled eyes.

She couldn't seem to think of anything to say to him in that moment and Draco finally spoke first as he walked towards her again, gently offering the Gryffindor the dry, black jacket in his arms.

"_Here…_You're soaking wet…You'll catch a cold."

Ignoring his offer, Harry winced sharply at the gentle admonishment in Draco's voice and flicked her hard eyes up to glare at him, narrowing them sharply when he saw the genuine concern in his expression. When despite the fact that she continued to glare accusingly at him and all Draco did was keep his hand outstretched to give her his jacket, Harry finally spoke– her voice curt and rude.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Malfoy?"

Baffled and completely taken back by the iciness in her voice, Draco blinked once before slowly lifting his offered hand again and trying to walk forward to place the jacket on her himself.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Harry—"

He stopped when Harry had shoved him roughly away from her and jumped to her feet, walking right up to him so that she was glaring scathingly up into his bewildered expression.

"You know _EXACTLY _what I mean…What the _fuck _are you trying to accomplish?"

Her voice had risen several pitches higher as she said this and Draco finally noticed the hysteria in her expression – along with the fresh new tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Potter, I'm not going to fight with you—"

"_JUST ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION, MALFOY!"_

Sighing and resigning himself to his fate, Draco finally lowered his jacket and walked up to the portrait behind her instead, raising his wand and quickly muttering the password to his dormitory. After he had opened the doors and looked back at her to gesture inside, Harry just sneered blankly at him again – nearly causing Draco's patience to snap as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"_Look, _Potter…If you're not going to take my jacket, at least go inside and let me turn on the fireplace for you! You'll catch a bloody pneumonia if you continue to stay like that—"

"What the _FUCK _do _YOU _care? Just look me in the eye and answer me, Malfoy!"

Draco's jaw clenched in restrained anger but still he kept himself from snapping at her. Ignoring her question and knowing that she would have no choice but to follow him, Draco turned around and walked into his room, deliberately leaving the door open so she could enter after him.

Then, striding briskly across the small but cozy living room area, Draco knelt down onto the soft carpet in front of his fireplace and used his wand to ignite a warm, bright fire. Unfortunately, he barely had any more chances to do anything else because right after, he felt Harry's small hands clasping him tightly by his collar and roughly hauling him back up on his feet.

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_

Draco winced when he felt her fist colliding with his jaw and he quickly grabbed it with his own hand, forcing her struggles down when it looked as though she was going to punch him again. Undaunted, Harry growled and tried to raise her other hand to punch him instead but Draco caught this too and eventually, he grasped both of her fists in his hands and held them away from his chest.

_"STOP IT, POTTER!"_

_ "_No, _YOU _stop it! What the _FUCK _do you think this is, a _GAME? _Some kind of sick…_JOKE?"_ Harry gritted her teeth again and a harsh sob managed to escape her lips as she tried to free her fists from his grasps. "This isn't a joke to me, Malfoy! This is my _LIFE! _This is my _LIFE _you're messing up and I have _NO _idea why you did that disgusting thing tonight but I want to know why—"

"You mean _KISS _you, Potter? Is that what you're so angry about? That I _KISSED _you?"

Draco sneered angrily at her and narrowed his eyes, cutting her off with a derisive scoff. He kept her smaller fists trapped easily in his own hands and prevented her from pulling away from him.

"If I recall, you kissed me _BACK…_Stop acting as if this whole thing is entirely _MY _fault!"

Harry's eyes blazed angrily at this and she began struggling even harder against him, somehow managing to free one of her fists from his grasps and punching him hard on the chest. A sharp and high-pitched – growl soon escaped her lips and she tried to shove him away again.

"You _ASSHOLE! _What _RIGHT _did you have to do that? Who the hell do you think you are to me, Malfoy? What the _FUCK _are you trying to pull?" This time, she raised her freed fist and tried to land a punch at the Slytherin's face instead but Draco caught it and trapped her hand again.

His cheeks had flushed red and he was glaring at her in bitter anger.

"I'm not trying to pull _ANYTHING_, damn it!" He ducked another one of her attempts to punch his face again and snapped at her, his fingernails digging into her skin as he clutched at her arms. "What the hell is your problem, Potter? Did it not occur to you that I might actually be _SINCERE—"_

"Fuck _YOU_!" Harry laughed harshly, her eyes glinting hard like darkened emeralds as they glared hatefully back up at Draco's equally infuriated expression. "Why couldn't you have just stayed away from me, anyway? Why couldn't you have just stayed the same? Better yet, why can't I just go back to believing you to be that brainless, arrogant, stuck-up asshole I always knew you to be?"

Draco's eyes widened in shocked humiliation at her words but she continued, her voice dripping with sarcasm and angry contempt. "Why did you have to mess everything all up?"

The blonde blinked several times in angry disbelief and he tried to defend himself again.

"I am _NOT _messing everything up, Potter!" His eyes narrowed and he felt an aching, burning sensation in his chest as he tried to reason with her, placing his hands on her arms and jostling her roughly as though to knock the Gryffindor somehow back to her senses. "Is it that _WRONG _that I suddenly seem like an actual human _BEING _to you now? Is that it, then? Answer me, Potter!"

Draco jostled her again when she didn't say anything and his restraint over his own emotions finally broke. Overcome with anger, he shook her harder and this time, his voice rose several levels.

"_DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? I SAID ANSWER ME, POTTER!"_

Harry winced but met his glare easily and shoved him away from her in response.

"_I DON'T KNOW!"_

"_WELL THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"_

Draco glared angrily at her – his eyes still wide and glowing with rage as he tried to make sense of everything she was saying. For her part, however, Harry had now dropped her eyes from his infuriated face onto the floor and she turned away, trying desperately to hide the tears in her eyes.

"_I don't know…"_

He continued to stare at her in silence – watching as her fragile shoulders began to tremble and soft, barely muffled sobs began to escape her lips. She looked as though she was trying desperately to keep herself together in front of him that for a moment, Draco didn't know what else to do so he just stared at her, watching as the anguished tears just kept running down her face.

"Why…Why couldn't you have just let things stay normal…?" She raised her swollen, weary green eyes back up at him and met his gentle expression quietly. "I just want to be normal again, Draco…Just…_normal…_I just want a normal life...What are you doing, _why are you doing this to me_?"

Draco's face fell and he took another step towards her again, clenching his fists as he tried to think of what he could possibly say. "I'm _not _trying to do anything, Harry…" His eyes softened and he tried to hold back the tears that were beginning to form in his own eyes as he reached out and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms gently around her waist and pressing her face into his chest.

She stiffened as soon as she had realized what he had done and her arms remained limply at her sides as she refused to hold him back but Draco didn't release his arms around her. In fact, they only tightened even more when he heard her soft whispers being muffled against his chest.

"You have no right…_No _right to make me feel like this…It's not fair…It's…n—not…fair…"

He realized that she was crying against him now and as he felt her tears against his chest, Draco sighed and pressed a kiss onto her forehead, stroking her hair gently and whispering in her ear.

"Shh…I know…It's okay…"

Her body began shivering against him again and Draco took that opportunity to move them slightly closer to the fireplace, using one of his hands to rub away the goosebumps on her arm.

"It's not fair…I-I was supposed to be with Ginny…Th—things were going great…I—I—"

Draco reached down and gently brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face.

"I know…I'm sorry…"

He was taken back when Harry had suddenly pulled away and began punching at his chest again but her hits were much weaker now than before and Draco endured them easily – slowly reaching back down and taking the crying girl's fists back into his hands. When the Gryffindor gave up and collapsed back onto his chest again, she took in a shuddering breath and closed her eyes.

"This isn't right…I shouldn't be feeling like this with you…I shouldn't…"

The hand that Draco had been using to stroke her hair froze and he flicked his eyes down slowly to stare at her, watching as she pressed her face more against his chest to hide her expression.

"Feeling…like _what, _Harry…?"

Draco knew his question was dangerous grounds for both of them but the words had slipped out even before he could stop himself. He waited then, tensing when she stiffened in his arms

After a long, horrible moment of awkward silence, during which Draco had heard nothing but the pounding of his own heart, Harry finally spoke up, her voice shaky and slightly raspy with fear.

"Like…_this…_" She pulled herself away from his arms and looked up at him, stepping away so she could peer properly up at his face. Draco met her gaze evenly, his gray eyes glowing with desire.

"Yes…?"

Swallowing audibly and biting her lip, Harry closed her eyes again and looked away.

"This isn't right, anymore."

At that, Draco raised a hand and gently tilted her face back to meet his eyes again, smiling gently and shaking his head at her but Harry just gave him a questioning look in response. When she continued to look confused, he finally answered, his voice tinged with his own unspoken doubts.

"I already _told _you…Maybe it doesn't have to be…"

She turned away sharply and shook her head in fierce denial, refusing to meet his gaze.

"B—but it _DOES!_ It _DOES, _Draco! I—I shouldn't even be here—"

She tried to shove him away when Draco had attempted to touch her face once more but the Slytherin just stood there and watched her calmly, raising a single eyebrow at her stubbornness.

"But you _are."_

Harry's flush intensified and she took another step away from him, her eyes already darting around as she tried to search for the nearest exit. "Stop staring at me like that, Malfoy! Y—you shouldn't even be saying stuff like that at all, you shouldn't even _think _of me like that—"

"But I _do._"

Draco's mercury gray eyes had darkened into a near-black shade as he began approaching her slowly, surprisingly causing the Gryffindor to pale in nervousness and back away against the wall.

"You _shouldn't…_I—I'm not a girl, Draco…Okay? You have to stop this…"

Still, clearly unwilling to give up, Harry tried one last time to divert his attention again but already she felt helpless as she watched the Slytherin walking closer and closing towards her.

"A—and…I—I…I shouldn't…want…you…" Her words ended in as a soft, breathless whisper just as Draco had stopped directly in front of her, his smirking lips mere inches away from her own.

"_But you do."_

She tried to turn away when she heard his softly whispered words but Draco was long past self-control at this point and placed both his hands above the wall on her head, trapping her in.

"Draco, don't—"

Harry's eyes widened when he had done this but before she even had any chance to react, he had leaned forward and silenced her protests with a fierce, passionate kiss, slipping his tongue easily into her parted lips and using the his advantage in strength to press her harder against the wall.

_No! Draco…Stop it! Stop it! Don't do it!_

He must have known _somewhere _in the back of his mind that it was his conscience that was currently screaming at him to stop what he was doing but even if he wanted to, his body was moving on its own now – spurred on by the lustful sensations and desire that were fogging up his brain.

Draco closed his eyes just as he felt her hands entangling themselves into his hair and without meaning to, a soft moan escaped his lips when her lips began to kiss him back with equal fervor.

He knew that he should have stopped kissing her and sent her back to her rooms.

But that was _before _he heard – for the first time in his life – the most beautiful voice moaning out his name. He thought it was the most erotic, most captivating whisper he had ever heard.

_"Draco…"_

_

* * *

_Harry had absolutely _no _idea when her mind had gone completely fuzzy that night.

All of her bitter feelings of torment and denial and anger had just bottled up inside her that she was completely distraught. She didn't even bother thinking about anything that was happening anymore. She just gave into the sensation – those wonderful, delirious, mind-numbing sensations.

And somehow – as she stood there backed up completely against the cold stone wall of Draco Malfoy's dorm room – her body pinned by the Slytherin's larger frame and her lips entangled with his, she couldn't bring herself to care about anything else except the pure, addictive taste of him.

Kissing Cho or even Ginny had never even felt like this…His kiss was like liquid _fire._

Her struggles had long ceased at this point and her hands were now linked tightly around his neck – one of which was now slowly weaving itself into his soft, blonde hair. His tongue had slipped into her mouth and she almost pulled away in when she felt it but she soon relaxed when he began coaxing her gently with it, drawing her own tongue out and engaging it in a battle against his.

_"Mmm…"_

The moan that had echoed softly in the warm, silent room sounded like it had come from her and Harry almost didn't want to believe it. Soon Draco's tongue was caressing hers again and another moan came – this one louder and clearer than the first one had been. She felt dizzy and her oxygen deprived brain was telling her to breathe so she pulled away briefly from him – only to gasp and keel back seconds later when Draco leaned forward and kissed her again, refusing to stop.

From there, she seemed to have lost control of herself completely and she allowed him to press her further against the wall – shivering when its cold surface touched her warm back. In fact, she was so caught up in his kiss that it wasn't until a warm hand had suddenly slipped under her drenched skirt and started grazing insistently up her bare thigh that she snapped out of her trance.

"Don't—"

A half-hearted protest had issued from her but it was stifled again when Draco had lifted his lips from where he had been nipping along her neck and pressed them against hers once more.

"—_Mmph…"_

The wet gown she was wearing was making her shiver so much that the warmth of his touch and the heat of his body pressing against hers was sending pleasurable tingles up and down her spine.

Encouraged by another one of her soft moans, his hand continued is purposeful ascent up her leg and she gasped at the feel of his warm fingers brushing heatedly against her cold, pale skin.

"_Draco…"_

In the middle of all their kissing and the pleasurable feelings he was inciting in her when his hand continued to graze up her leg and grip at her hips under her skirt, Harry stiffened when she realized that she was no longer on her feet. Draco had lifted her up and was now supporting her with his arms as he pressed her against the wall, urging her silently to wrap her legs around his waist.

Without knowing _why, _she complied with his unspoken request and not too long after that, her wet gown had slipped off as well – sliding so easily off her shivering frame as he lifted her higher that Harry briefly wondered _when_ the Slytherin had managed to unzip her dress in the first place.

He carried her backwards in his arms after that, taking great care to keep her supported as he walked. After laying her gently onto the soft carpet in front of the fireplace, he positioned himself on top of her smaller frame and pressed his lips against hers again, raising a hand to stroke her cheek.

_"Beautiful…"_

His robes and her undergarments were the next to disappear and after they were tossed, discarded, into a nearby corner, she soon felt his lean, naked body against her own. Flushed skin grazed softly against flushed skin as their lips continued deeper into that blissful fight for dominance.

His hands were _everywhere_.

They roamed her body for the first time that night – touching, caressing, and _plundering _the most sacred of places that any other normal girl would have blushed at the mere thought of them.

He stopped just as one of his hands had cupped her breasts and he lifted his lips from hers again, breathing hard and fast as he lowered them to her neck. From there, he kissed a fine, searing trail from her pulse point all the way down to one of her breasts. Horrified, she almost protested at this but then his tongue had brushed over a pink nipple and she flushed when it instantly perked up.

By then, she could no longer ignore the aching wetness that had formed between her legs.

_"Don't…"_

Terrified of the other reactions he might incite in her – especially when she hardly knew _anything _about that torturous, wet area – her first instinct was to try and slam her legs shut.

"N—no…_Stop—"_

Draco raised his lips from her breasts and again silenced her with a gentle, soothing kiss, followed by his shaky, impassioned whisper as he traced the features of her face with his finger.

"…_Scared, Potter…?"_

Harry tried to shake her head back at him but the heavy flush on her cheeks and the shivers wracking her body gave her away. Instead of the answer she wanted to say, she reached her own trembling hand up and cupped his cheek, surprising herself when she looked up and met his eyes.

"…_Yes…"_

She hadn't anticipated it but that appeared to be the encouragement that Draco had been waiting for and he pulled her closer against him again. His hands and his lips must have roamed every single inch and crevice of her body that Harry briefly wondered if she would have anything left.

_"P—please…Please…"_

Draco's lips traveled from her shoulders to nip and gaze along her collarbone and as he did this, she found herself looking up and staring at the shadows their merged bodies were casting on the white ceiling of his dorm room. The two entangled figures of their shadows were illuminated beautifully by the faint, yellowish glow of the flames from the fireplace and Harry couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away, flushing even more when Draco began to kiss along the skin near her ear.

_Beautiful…_

As she continued to watch – utterly mesmerized - by the erotic movement of their shadows, she felt something warm and hard pushing at her entrance. It took about five seconds for her to realize what it actually was and once she did, a harsh, unfamiliar feminine gasp issued from her lips.

She felt him entering her slowly, stopping just as he encountered her virginal wall. Shaking, she instinctively gripped onto him for support before Draco finally closed his and plunged into her with one deep thrust, causing her to cry out and dig her nails into his back when she felt her barrier break.

_"D—Draco…Stop—"_

His answer came in the form of a soothing kiss, followed by his strangely reassuring whisper.

"_Let me in, Harry…"_

_

* * *

_Draco's cheeks had flushed darkly in utmost exertion and he literally had to bite down hard onto his tongue to keep from moaning too loudly at the feeling of entering her for the first time.

_Gods...She's…So tight…Feels…So good…_He knew his brain wasn't making any sense to him right now but somehow, he couldn't bring herself to care at this point and absolutely _nothing _mattered to him other than the fact that he wanted to feel _more _of her – more of her small, luscious body.

The feeling was _surreal _and Draco doubted that there was any other feeling in the world quite like it. He was _inside _her – intimately inside another person for the first time – and he felt complete.

He wondered briefly if all young teenage boys felt like this during their first time – like their soul was going to be ripped from the confines of their body. And then, he reasoned that they _must _have felt the same way because otherwise, sex wouldn't have been such a big deal to them as it was.

Still, his old friends in Slytherin had often spoken of sex as a past time. Fun, light and enjoyable like it was some kind of sport to be played with another person just for the hell of it.

Draco had never imagined that it would feel like _this, _however. Intense, wild, and fiercely passionate – like they were two halves of the same soul that had found each other and were now aching to be reunited by the deep, repeated coupling of their separate, shivering bodies.

It didn't help that Harry looked incredibly beautiful in his arms, her eyes closed and her lovely face flushed as she clung tightly to him. One look at her and Draco felt an overwhelming tenderness in his chest at the thought of her being his _first – _she was the first girl he had ever touched this way.

And in that fleeting moment, he would have given anything for her to be his last.

* * *

Harry remembered parting her legs even wider when Draco had thrust into her and she even wrapped them around his waist, flicking her teary green eyes wide open and looking dazedly up over his shoulder again so that she could stare back up at the ceiling. Her lips were slightly parted in a silent scream of pleasure as Draco drove into her again and again – slow and gentle at first but gaining incredible force and speed until could literally hear nothing else but her own loud cries.

Her nails dug deep into his back and his lips felt like sin as they roamed her body but Harry was lost to reality now – merely staring up at the ceiling above her with wide, hazy green eyes.

She felt the beginning of intense pleasure building up slowly from the lower part of her body and a harsh gasp escaped her again, heightened when Draco had taken both of her hands from where they were scraping his back and pinned them down onto the carpeted floor with his own.

As his warm lips came crashing down on hers again and his thrusts became unrelenting – plunging and pounding into her with such force and raw desire – she winced and forced her eyes wider, blinking rapidly as she stared up at the blurry images of their two shadows on the ceiling.

The picture their shadows made was truly _mesmerizing _– sinfully erotic as the larger form of Draco atop hers moved desperately against her in what looked as though a graceful dance of pleasure.

When the flames from the fireplace flickered, Harry's vision grew even hazier and instead of shadows, she began to see images instead – flashbacks of memories from their earlier years.

_"G—god…I—I can't…You…Feel…So good—"_

She saw herself in their first year, meeting Draco for the second time on the Hogwarts Express. He held out his hand to her with a smirk and she declined, causing him to flush in anger.

"_U—ugh…So close…S—so…Close…"_

She saw herself in the Dueling Club during second year, walking up to a sneering Draco with her wand outstretched. He cast a hex on her and she cast one back, causing him to yelp loudly.

_"Beautiful…You're so beautiful…"_

She saw their third year and Draco being attacked by Buckbeak out on the grounds. He was glaring at Harry in the Great Hall for the next couple of weeks after that with a cast on his arm. And then she saw fourth year – she saw Moody. The former DADA professor had turned Draco into a ferret and she, Ron, and Hermione had spent the entire afternoon laughing at the hysterical incident.

_"Harry…"_

Another soft, aching moan from the Gryffindor answered Draco's shaky whisper but still the images in her mind kept on going and Harry could not bring herself to look away from the ceiling.

_"Draco…"_

She saw sixth year now – horrible, heartbreaking memories of their sixth year. She saw Draco standing on the tower with Dumbledore that night. His face was crumpling slowly and tears were flooding his eyes as he held his wand pointed at the older wizard and tried to do his given task.

_"I want you…So much…"_

Gasping, she saw images of the war – the pale, terrified expression on Draco's face when he had seen her the night of their capture in Malfoy Manor. She saw the way he had looked completely scared and vulnerable right in the middle of that Fiendfyre when she had gone back to help him.

_"Harry…H—Harry…"_

And finally she saw him as he was now. He was walking into a brightly colored room filled with orphaned children with a smile on his face and instantly, they all ran out excitedly to greet him.

_"Draco…"_

She gasped softly and her lips parted open again as her body began to tremble with her impending climax but still, the memories continued and Harry had to blink away her forming tears.

_"Please…"_

She saw herself with him just a couple of weeks ago…Laughing as he managed to trip several times on the ice when she had been trying to lure him out to ice skate. She even saw the two of them riding the Thestral that one night, soaring higher and higher up into the beautiful, night clouds.

_"Please…Don't stop…Please…"_

_ S_he saw the two of them kissing passionately…Like two reunited lovers on the dance floor.

_"Please…P—please…PLEASE!"_

And that was when Harry broke.

_"No…N-no…N—no, no, NO!"_

_ S_he finally came then, shutting her eyes tightly and biting back an excruciating scream when the most intense waves of torturous pleasure began to surge throughout her entire body.

* * *

Draco's teeth were clenched and he doubted he had ever felt this physically exhausted before but still he drove himself into her like a man drunk with passion. More and more beads of sweat began sliding from his temple to roll down the side of his face but he just wiped them carelessly away.

His lust-drugged mind was aching for more of her but his muscles were screaming in agony and were pleading desperately with him to stop with each additional thrust he drove into her body. Even after Harry had already screamed her release and lay there looking just as exhausted as he felt, Draco just couldn't bring himself to stop pounding into her…Kissing her…Tasting her…_Claiming her._

_Mine…_

As though to prove it to himself, Draco leaned down and claimed her lips again, his breathing growing a little bit heavy as he had to struggle to keep at his pace. Harry, however, had apparently had enough and she tried to turn her face away from him to breathe, her cheeks red with exertion.

_"Please…Enough…Draco, stop—"_

Her voice broke and another moan escaped her when Draco had moved his kiss to nip and suck on her neck. She tried to move away again but the Slytherin was relentless and held her in place.

_"Please stop…Draco…Stop…Stop…STOP!"_

He wished he _could _stop…How Draco badly wished he _could._

Instead, all he was capable of doing to soothe her was to kiss her again and to gentle his movements but still, that didn't prevent the tears that began to well up in his own eyes. Despite her protests, he found himself wishing that he could prevent himself from exploding for as long as possible. He didn't want to let go yet – not just yet – and he still he continued to pervade her.

_"D—Draco…Stop…Please…I—I can't…P—please…Let go…"_

Draco clenched his eyes shut and bit down hard onto his tongue until he tasted blood but he knew the effort was useless because he could already feel himself slipping away – moving closer and closer to the edge. He didn't want to come just yet – not just yet and _not only _because he didn't want to do this to her, _not only _because he didn't…he _never…_wanted to hurt her…but because _God… _

How he could only _wish_ thathe could just stay in her like this – buried deep inside her warm, beautiful body – for the rest of his life. Draco never wanted to separate himself from her again.

"_G—gods…Harry…I—I'm…about…t—to…No…N—no…NO—"_

And when he had finally exploded in her with a soft, aching whimper – emptying the remnants of his release into her trembling body – the only words that Draco seemed capable of stuttering were ones that left Harry feeling confused, especially when his voice had sounded so guilty and broken.

"_I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so…so…Sorry…P—please…Forgive me…"_

That was the last Harry heard that night before her eyes fluttered shut and she fell into a dreamless sleep in his arms, never once seeing the anguished tears rolling down Draco's pale cheeks.

_"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Harry…"_

_

* * *

_The delirious, drugging effects of the _Felix Felicis _potion were gone when Draco had woken up that next morning – replaced instead by a strange pain in his muscles as he got up and tried to stretch the soreness out. It took a couple of seconds for the Slytherin to realize that he was, in fact, _naked_ and that he had been sleeping on the carpet in the living room before he jerked up in confusion.

_What am I doing here…? What happened—?_

In an instant, it all came crashing back down on him like a tidal wave and Draco paled in realization, flicking panicked gray eyes around the room in search of a black-haired, green-eyed girl. He found himself alone in the silent dorm room, however, and not a trace of Harry or her things could be found. He guessed that sometime in the middle of the night, he must have conjured the blanket covering the lower half of his body and he stood up slowly to wrap the sheet around his waist.

"Harry…?"

The empty silence that greeted him was almost deafening and a little confused at the sudden loneliness he felt, Draco covered his face with his hands and slumped down onto the couch in defeat.

"Harry, are you here?"

When after several _more _minutes of getting no response, Draco finally came to the painful realization that Harry had already left. Now, the only thing that served as a confirmation to his sleep-dazed mind that last night had _indeed _happened were the painful scratches all over his back.

_I…Did it…I actually did it…Oh god…_

At this, he couldn't prevent the guilt that slowly began to sting at his eyes again when he suddenly remembered what he had done – and everything else that had happened the night before.

_Yes…And you enjoyed it didn't you, Malfoy…? You…sick…bastard._

Draco winced at the harshness of his angry voice mocking him in his thoughts and he shook his head furiously to drown it out, shutting his eyes and clenching his hands into tight, angry fists.

He knew the deed had been done and he _also_ knew that now, even the sincerest of apologies wouldn't have mattered and they certainly couldn't undo the sin he had committed last night.

_You're a monster, Draco._

Draco swallowed and clenched his eyes shut tightly to prevent himself from crying.

"What have I done?"

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, Draco. You've been a naughty boy but we all still love you anyway. Don't we, girls? ;)

Before any of you ask why Harry wasn't aware of what was happening – it's because she really _wasn't._ That was why I didn't write about her reactions of being taken as a girl yet. In fact, even Draco wasn't thinking clearly since he was mostly under the influence of the _Felix Felicis _potion. More of their thoughts about what happened will be in the next chapter – and I promise that the _NEXT _rated scenes after this will have both our main characters more aware of what was actually happening. ;)

Oh and before any of you ask again about why Draco seemed to know exactly what he was doing here despite his inexperience, I shall peg it to the _Felix Felicis. _*giggle* The next few scenes of them together will show him more inexperienced and unsure of what he's supposed to do. *smirk*

**Next Chapter: **The morning after, Harry has a talk with Hermione

**TILL NEXT TIME...PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! CHEERS! :D**


	17. Run Away

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books. Pregnancy. **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** Sorry, this chapter kind of took awhile before I got it up. My muse has been taking off on me and I've been busy again these days with work. T_T Anyway, hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Run Away**

The deserted hallways of Malfoy Manor were filled with the sound of maniacal laughter. Footsteps thudded heavily on the floor as Bellatrix bounced through the corridors with a wide smile on her face. As she hopped off the last step, she giggled and gestured to the three people behind her, watching gleefully as Greyback roughly dragged Lucius and Narcissa's struggling forms down the stairs.

"Oh it's absolutely marvelous, my sister! Aren't you just so _excited?_" Bellatrix cackled again and gave a blissful sigh to herself as she turned the corner and stopped just as she reached the entrance to the dungeons. Turning back around, she smiled sweetly at the sight of Narcissa and Lucius struggling wildly against Greyback again, their faces flushed in a mixture of anger and horror.

"Bellatrix! Please let us go, sister! Please!"

Narcissa looked on the verge of tears and as she said this but Lucius just growled, his eyes flashing dangerously when Greyback shoved him further down the corridor. "You sick, delusional _bitch! _If you so much as lay a _finger _on my son, I will break each and every single bone in your body—"

"Petty words, Lucius…" Bellatrix sneered and waved his and Narcissa's wand pointedly back at him. "You're useless without your wand or your bank account. I'd be careful with what I say…"

Then, turning back to Greyback, she nodded curtly at him and held the door out open widely for them as he shoved the two protesting blondes inside one of the dungeon cells. Lucius gave a sharp, angry curse just as he hit the ground and he had to stand up quickly so he could catch Narcissa as she was shoved in right after him, forcing the two of them to collapse back onto the cold brick floor.

When both Malfoys had managed to pull themselves upright, they looked up the short flight of stairs at Bellatrix and Greyback again, paling when they saw the two about to close the door. Undaunted, Lucius' eyes narrowed and Narcissa had to hold his arm to keep him from running back up.

"You won't get away with this! The Ministry will find you here and—" He was cut off by Bellatrix' loud, high-pitched giggle again, followed by Greyback's amused smirk as he held up two bottles of potions in his hands. After handing one of them to Bellatrix, he gave Lucius a smug smile.

"We'd love to stay and chat, Malfoy…But unfortunately, we have a hearing to attend…_Yours_ and _Narcissa's, _in fact…We wouldn't want to keep the new Minister waiting now, would we?" His sneer grew when he saw Lucius' eyes widening at the sight of the Polyjuice potion balanced in his hands.

"Y—you'll get caught—"

"Oh Lucius…_Do _stop worrying all the time now, will you? After all…You have a healthy new grandson on the way!" Bellatrix smiled cheerfully at his and Narcissa's pale, gaping faces and took a long, careful swig of the potion in her hand, pausing for a couple of minutes for it to take effect.

Narcissa turned away at this so it was Lucius who had to stomach the revolting sight of Bellatrix' features slowly assuming the beautiful face of his wife. The image, however, was broken completely when Bellatrix had turned Narcissa's face back at him and gave him a wide, maniacal smile.

"You should be proud of Draco, Lucius…He _has _the makings of a Death Eater after all. I never thought he had it in him…Any longer, I would have had Goyle rape the damn girl—" She paused again to wait until Greyback had finished transforming into Lucius but Narcissa had apparently had enough.

With glazed, teary eyes, she took one look at Bellatrix and Greyback's faces – already magically altered into hers and Lucius' features – and gave them an imploring, worried look. "Bella… Draco has done your deed. He has fulfilled the conditions of this arrangement, _please _let him go—"

Bellatrix' only answer was a snort of derision and she nodded briefly at Greyback again, stepping back to allow the werewolf to close the door. "Nonsense, Narcissa…What do you take me for, a fool? _Someone _will need to take care of that child while Potter's pregnant…Make sure she has it."

Narcissa shook her head fiercely in response. "Potter would _NEVER—"_

"All the same." Bellatrix cut her off coldly and when Greyback had finally managed to close the dungeon such that the only glimpse they had of them were through the thick steel bars of the door, Lucius tried one last time – racing up the stairs and trying to glare at Bellatrix through the bars.

_ "_Bellatrix! Just what _EXACTLY _do you plan to have Draco do after all this?" As much as he had tried to hide it in his expression, the inherent fear and worry he felt for his son's safety was evident. Apparently, Bellatrix and Greyback saw this too and they sneered at him, laughing at his expression.

Without hesitation, Greyback answered him, grinning and giving him a noncommittal shrug.

"Why…_Kill him, _of course…What did you think, Lucius?" He watched as the blonde aristocrat's face flushed red with rage and he almost rammed himself against the prison doors in his seething rage.

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU HURT MY SON; I'LL RIP THE FUR RIGHT OFF OF YOUR BODY! DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE MUTT? ANSWER ME! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!"_

Bellatrix' loud, answering giggles drowned out the sounds of both Lucius' enraged shouting and Narcissa's violent sobbing from where she had collapsed onto her knees in the dark dungeon. Greyback smirked at Lucius again and offered Bellatrix his arm, one of his eyebrows raised in query.

"My beloved…? Shall I do the honors and begin contacting the remaining Death Eaters soon to inform them of our Lord's inherent return…?" He asked casually and Bellatrix beamed at him in response, nodding eagerly and taking his offered arm. Then, after turning back around one last time to shoot Lucius another mocking smile, she flicked Narcissa's glossy blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yes…Let's do that, Lucius. After all…You always _were _the Dark Lord's right hand man, right? They're _bound _to listen to you." Her smile widened when she heard Narcissa screaming at her again.

"_BELLATRIX! PLEASE DON'T HURT DRACO! HE'S JUST A BOY! PLEASE—"_

"All in good time, my sister…All in good time." As Bellatrix' voice softened into a drawling, snake-like whisper, the smile on her pale face faded and was slowly replaced by a cold, chilling sneer.

"Don't worry, Cissy…I'll be sure to write to my darling nephew and tell him you're both safe. He'll be so relieved to hear that Mummy and Daddy are doing well…" She winked and blew them both a kiss before she and Greyback turned around and began to walk out of the dungeon hand in hand.

Lucius fought the urge to cower away when he heard the pure, sadistic malice in Bellatrix' loud laughter. Helpless, he could do nothing else but collapse onto his knees and watch as Bellatrix and Greyback walked away, shutting the dungeon doors behind them and leaving them in total darkness.

* * *

Harry felt an overwhelming heaviness in her chest as she gazed up into the beautiful sunset overlooking the Hogwarts lake that morning, her eyes widening slightly and growing misty with tears.

_It's morning._

The horizon was beautiful that day – filled with gorgeous shades of orange and yellow – that the Gryffindor couldn't look away, watching silently in admiration as more and more of the sun began to peek out at cast its rays onto the clear blue water. Behind her, the towers of Hogwarts Castle began to cast its reflection on the water's surface and Harry stared at them for a minute in deep thought.

_Hmm…The students should be getting up soon. I should probably head back._

Though she had considered this, she didn't move an inch from where she sat just by the lake's edge, however, and instead, leaned backwards against the tree behind her for support. As the sun peeked out in clear view, she let out a soft sigh and curled her legs under her to get comfortable.

The castle grounds were peaceful that morning – without the usual laughter and shouts of the Hogwarts students – and if Harry squinted well enough, she could already make out the large form of Hagrid stepping out of his hut and heading towards the Forbidden Forest. She waved briefly at him with a smile when the half-giant caught her gaze but Hagrid looked as though he didn't recognize her for several minutes. When it came to him that the black-haired girl by the lake's edge waving to him was, in fact, _Harry, _he finally waved back. Sighing at this, Harry eventually turned back to watch the water again, humming a soft melody to herself as she leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

_Hagrid doesn't even recognize me…Stupid female body._

Her long hair was still a little bit wet from the furious shower she had given herself about a couple of hours ago and briefly, she sighed when she suddenly thought about her new private dorms. Over the last week just before the Yule Ball, Headmistress McGonagall had given in and told Harry that she was extremely uncomfortable with the fact that Harry was still sleeping in the boys' dorms.

So, despite Harry's adamant protests, McGonagall had insisted on giving her a separate room for the remainder of the year so as to avoid any scandalous situations that may happen. The room had been specifically situated near Hermione's own Head Girl dormitories near Gryffindor Towers so Harry generally had no problem with its location but in truth, she felt even lonelier there than ever.

Especially now, given the circumstances of things and of what exactly had happened last night, Harry seriously would have loved to tell McGonagall that her little 'maneuver' to avoid scandals had been a week too late. Sleeping arrangements or not, Harry had gone and done the unforgivable.

Last night, she had slept with Draco Malfoy…as a _girl._

Her eyes flashed at this and she gritted her teeth in self-aversion and agitation.

_What the hell was I thinking? Why did I let him take me last night? _She winced again at the shouting voice inside her head and slammed her fist against the grass. Clenching her eyes shut tightly, she shook her head and tried to block the images of her lying in Draco's arms again from her mind.

_Argh…Stop it! Don't even think about it! Don't you dare think about it, Potter!_

Harry's face was flushed and she was repeatedly punching at the grass now as she tried to forget everything she had let herself do last night but even then, the feelings he had incited in her was returning full force. Flushing even darker, she shut her eyes again and literally had to shake her head several times just so she could cast the image of her welcoming each of Draco's thrusts into her body.

_Ugh…Stop! Stop thinking about it! Damn this! Fucking hell!_

She winced again and tried to cover her face with her hands as she recalled the extraordinary feeling in his arms last night – how each time he entered her felt so achingly perfect that she never wanted him to pull out again. He had been so agonizingly tender yet passionate at the same time, torn between a sense of urgency and also the need to touch her as though she was made of glass.

Harry had never experienced anything quite like that before – in bed our outside of it. She herself had never been that passionate during sex, and for that, she had to give the Slytherin credit.

_I wonder if I was even 'half' as passionate as he was back when I was a guy._

Admittedly, she had a couple of her own sexual experiences with girls before Ginny – that had been during the few times she had hooked up with some muggles the summer before sixth year. It had been such an eye-opening experience for her then. To her, sex had felt like a release from reality – a way for her to forget herself and lose herself in the feeling of being fully inside another person.

She had savored that feeling immensely and to be quite honest, it had been one of the few highlights of her life as a guy – her first few sexual encounters, that is. The way things had been with Ginny had also been remarkably the same. Being intimate with her had been a beautiful, tender experience but to Harry, it had never truly reached anything else other than enjoying great sex.

That was really all those previous experiences had ever been about, anyway.

_Now, however…_Harry blinked and sighed again, reaching a hand up and running it achingly through her long black strands. _Sex as a girl is entirely different…I…Have no control over the moment._

She tried to remember what the feeling of control during sex had been as a guy back when she had been one but nothing came to mind – nothing but the feeling of mindless pleasure. As a girl though, Harry felt extremely uncomfortable because it had felt like she had been placing herself and entrusting herself utterly and completely to another person, like an act of humble submission to him.

And to her, the fact that she had just done this with Draco Malfoy, of all people, bothered her so much that she buried her face into her hands. She knew the moment had passed and that nothing she could do or say now could change what had happened last night but still, she wanted to cast away the very memory of it. This should prove simple since she pretty much couldn't remember anything about last night anyway except for the fact that she had felt so complete and safe joined to his body.

_Which is never going to happen again, I'll make sure of it._

She narrowed her eyes in firm resolve and removed her hands from her face, flicking her gaze back up onto the lake in front of her. Truth be told, she had absolutely _no _idea now how things between her and Draco could ever go back to normal. From experience, she knew that sex did nothing but complicate matters even more and if things weren't complicated enough for them, this was wrong.

_Everything I feel about Draco is wrong…So damn wrong._

Sighing, she shook her head and dug her nails into the skin of her soft palm.

_Nothing's going to change, Harry…Nothing has to change. ..Draco will understand that._

Though she herself doubted her words, she nodded anyway and pulled the cloak she had wrapped around her form tighter around her shivering frame. The crisp, morning air was still so cold outside that Harry began to shiver several times, her arms going to wrap tightly around her frame.

As she did this, she noticed that the pale skin of her arm was still a little red from the vigorous shower she had given herself after waking up. One of the biggest shocks in her life had occurred that very morning – Harry had woken up and found herself snuggled tenderly against Draco's lean frame. Their two, flushed bodies were entangled quite intimately atop the fluffy rug by his large fireplace.

And as expected from what they had done, she was completely naked from head to toe but no shivers wracked her frame as she was pretty much warmed up nicely in Draco's tight embrace. The blonde's strong arms were still wrapped tightly around her and one flick of her gaze down, she saw the ugly Dark Mark imprinted clearly onto the pale skin just several inches below Draco's left wrist.

That one look was all it took for Harry to jerk herself awake and yank her body away from the Slytherin as though the very touch of him burned her. She had suddenly felt sick then – the disgusting feelings of bile rising up in her throat – and the minute she had managed to uncouple her body from his, she had jumped up to her feet, grabbed her clothes and bolted out of there as fast as possible.

Her private dorm had felt like a safe haven for her when she arrived and when she had gotten back, she quickly stripped herself of her clothes again and headed straight for the shower. Once inside, she scrubbed and practically scratched at each and every inch of her body – making sure to soap more than once all of the places that the Slytherin had caressed with either his lips or his hands.

The shower didn't help, unfortunately, and it took Harry another shower and a long, bubble bath after this to get the tingling feeling of Draco's touch on her skin out of her memory. Once she had finally managed to get dressed – she had purposely chosen a large, baggy shirt and pants to hide her female figure once again – and had thrown a robe over herself before heading out for the lake.

Since then, Harry had spent the remaining hours of the morning waiting for the sun to rise. Now, staring up at it with wide, slightly glossy eyes, she began wishing that she had just stayed in bed. The pure, innocent beauty of the sun rising threatened her somewhat and made her feel so lonely.

She suddenly realized then that she had _no _idea what she was doing with her life.

Or if she was going anywhere with it at all.

_And here I thought that after the war…It would all be over…But it's not…My life is just as fucked up now as it was then…Maybe even more…Voldemort was just a damn distraction from myself. _Harry's eyes darkened and she began to pound her fist on the grass again but that was when a soft footstep behind her caught her attention and she turned around, looking up at her sudden intruder.

A pair of warm, chocolate-brown eyes stared into her green orbs, followed by a gentle smile.

"Hey…" Hermione greeted her softly as she stopped just a couple of feet away and slowly lowered herself onto the grass so that she was seated beside the other girl. Harry said nothing, however, and just nodded back silently before turning her head back to stare at the lake's horizon.

Despite her silence, Hermione spoke again and leaned against the tree behind them. "I tried looking for you in your dorm this morning but you were already out…I figured you'd have gone here."

Harry couldn't prevent a small smile at the thought of her best friend knowing exactly where to look for her and merely answered with a single nod again. The gesture was enough for Hermione and the brunette continued, humming softly and reaching down to idly play with the blades of grass.

"Breakfast should be served soon…We should head on back in a couple of minutes. Otherwise, Ron might get all cranky on us again and complain about how we're holding him from his proper diet." Despite the weariness on her face, Harry was unable to prevent a chuckle at this and she finally turned around to face Hermione's small smile, nodding slowly and giving the other girl a teasing grin.

"I doubt it, Hermione…" Her lips twitched slightly and she leaned back against the same tree Hermione was already leaning against. "I would think he'd wake up a little later than usual this morning…Especially since I heard from a reliable source that you went to bed rather…_late…_last night."

If anything, the teasing note in Harry's voice caused Hermione's cheeks to stain crimson and she glared weakly at her, pointedly choosing to ignore the way Harry was muffling her laughter.

"Harry, whatever it is you're suggesting—"

Harry smirked at her and winked. "Oh I think you know _exactly _it is I'm suggesting, 'Mione—"

_"Harry!"_

Hermione couldn't help laughing and swatted Harry's arm in mild annoyance, causing the black-haired girl to laugh again and shrug helplessly at her as she tried to move away in protest. Still laughing, she tried to hold her hands up in an 'I Surrender' gesture when Hermione swatted her again.

"Oh you…We didn't _do _anything last night, Harry! I didn't want… I mean, he did but I—"

Hermione stammered a couple of times and another blush began to darken her cheeks again that Harry smirked at her and shook her head in amusement. Still smiling, she reached over and playfully tapped her best friend on the nose, causing the brunette to blink and glare weakly at her.

"I'm _serious, _Harry! We didn't do anything like _that—"_

Harry's expression finally sobered and she nodded slowly, her smirk fading into a gentle smile.

"I know, Hermione…I was just teasing."

At the quelling tone of her voice, Hermione's shoulders visibly relaxed and she pretended to huff at her in annoyance, causing her best friend to chuckle even more at her miffed expression. When both girls had gotten a hold of their quiet laughter, however, Harry spoke again and this time, her voice had softened and had filled with a sense of gentle fondness that Hermione never heard before.

"I'm glad you guys didn't do anything like that yet though…It's…Too soon."

Hermione looked genuinely surprised at her words and she blinked up at her, her cheeks blushing again but her brown eyes suddenly bright with indecision. "Actually, Harry…Ron and I were talking about our relationship last night…And I told him…Well…In the aftermath of the war and all…We should probably take things slowly…Wait before doing anything intimate, you know? Was I…Wrong…?"

At her words, Harry gave her a small smile again and shook her head slowly, placing one of her smaller hands onto Hermione's and giving the other girl's fingers a firm yet gentle squeeze.

"No…You're right…It's much better to wait…"

Hermione peered curiously at her, still blushing but nodding slowly in building realization.

"You think so, Harry…?"

An image from last night – that of herself locked in that heated, passionate embrace with Draco with their bare-skinned bodies entangled so intimately with one another – suddenly flashed in Harry's mind again and she shook her heard fiercely to cast it aside, her cheeks flushing with shock.

Quickly turning her blushing face away so that Hermione couldn't see the deeply humiliated expression in her features, Harry nodded slowly again and managed to find her voice to speak.

"I know so, 'Mione…"

Hermione's eyebrows suddenly fused together at this and she peered closely at her, watching as the blush on Harry's face darkened and the other girl tried to turn away again to hide her face.

"Harry…Why do you…Why do you know so much about this…?" She reached a hand over and gently turned Harry's face towards her again, blinking when she saw the regret in those green eyes.

"Is there something you're not telling me…?"

At her words, Harry looked back up at her and met her worried expression with a blank stare. It took Hermione several minutes to process her next words, however, but the minute she did, the realization of what it meant suddenly hit her and she began to stare at Harry in genuine surprise.

"I've had a couple of…sexual experiences before, Hermione…Quite a lot, in fact…The summer before sixth year…And a couple of times before we went searching for the Horcruxes, too…" Harry dropped her gaze at the mild admonishment she saw in Hermione's expression but continued talking.

"It was never anything serious, of course…Just a few one night stands with muggles every now and then…" She sighed and shrugged, running a hand through her wet, tangled hair. "I never told anyone…Not even Ron or Ginny…I didn't really think it was that big of a deal back then…We all had Voldemort to think about, I doubt anyone would have cared about whether I slept with girls or not."

She looked up to check Hermione's expression again but was surprised to see that the other girl was now looking mildly disapproving of her and was shaking her head in dismay. "Harry…One night stands or not, you still should have told us something like that…Or Ginny, at least…That was—"

"It wasn't important, Hermione…It was just casual _sex…_Nothing more." Harry interrupted her coldly and before the brunette could say anything else, she scoffed and managed a derisive sneer.

"Besides…It's not like I can do that ever again…Not in this form, anyway…"

Hermione looked as though she wanted to argue more with Harry again about the issue but unfortunately, just as she was about to bring up Ginny's name, the object of her thoughts had appeared behind them – causing both dark-haired Gryffindors to start and turn around in surprise.

"Ginny!"

The Head Girl was obviously the more surprised between the two to see Ginny there and as she stood up, Harry remained calmly in her seat, merely looking up and waiting for Ginny to speak first. She looked slightly uncertain, however, and it was only after a couple more awkward moments of all three girls staring at each other that Ginny mustered the courage to smile weakly at Hermione.

"H—hey, 'Mione…Uhm…You don't mind if I talk to Harry for a couple of minutes first, don't you…?" She forced a smile and averted her gaze to Harry's blank expression, blushing even darker in dismay. "I just need to talk to her about something…Is it okay if we just meet you in the Great Hall?"

Hermione looked uncertain at first and looked back and forth between Harry and Ginny in uncomfortable silence, her brown eyes riveting sharply to Harry's face as though asking for her decision. When Harry nodded slowly at her, however, she sighed and finally stepped back, looking back over at Ginny again and answering the other girl with a genuine but very tight-lipped smile.

"Alright…I'll see you in the Great Hall…" She leaned forward and grabbed Ginny by her arm so that Harry couldn't hear her next whispered words. "Be careful with what you say, Ginny…I mean it."

Ginny's face flushed at this but she also nodded at Hermione's words and before she said anything else, the Head Girl had already turned around and headed back over to the castle. They watched her go for a few minutes – awkward silence falling upon them like a plague – and it took Ginny several deep intakes of air before she managed to look up and address Harry for the first time.

"Good morning…"

Harry watched her cautiously, unblinking as Ginny slowly sat down beside her.

"Good morning."

The red-haired Gryffindor winced slightly at the coldness of Harry's voice and tried to speak again. "I…uh…I tried looking for you last night…But they said you had already gone to bed early."

Harry's expression didn't change at this and she merely blinked back in response.

"…Yes, I did."

"…Oh."

She bit her lip and tried to think of what else to say after that but Harry just raised an eyebrow at her, clearly not liking nor enjoying the direction the conversion was heading. Nevertheless, Ginny looked up and met her eyes again, impressing even Harry by the sheer amount of her courage.

"I..uhm…Well…I just…I was looking for you because I needed to tell you something." Her voice ended up sounding like a choked-up laugh and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Harry…I…Uh…"

Even without Ginny saying anything, Harry was already beginning to stiffen in anticipation.

"What is it, Gin…?"

Ginny bit her lip again and closed her eyes as she tried to find the right words to say. "I'm…I just…I wanted to tell you something…And I think that after everything that's happened…It's _you _who has the first right to know…And…Well…" She sighed and finally glanced up to give her a helpless look.

"I also think that it's _you _who has the prerogative to tell me not to push through with it."

This confused Harry somewhat and her eyes narrowed a little, causing her to give Ginny an impatient glare. "Just tell me what you have to say, Ginny…Tell me so that I don't have to guess what's inside that head of yours. I can't read your mind for you, just fucking _tell me_ to my face—"

Ginny's eyes flashed and she finally jerked her head back to glare tearfully at her.

"Hans asked me to be his girlfriend last night, okay? A—and…And I—" Her voice broke into a soft sob and she tried to hold herself together as she looked into Harry's blank, weary green eyes. "And…I want to be his girlfriend, Harry…I…I think I may love him…" She began to cry at this point and tore her eyes away from Harry's in dismay, ducking her head and burying her face into her hands.

"And…I j—just came here to say that…W—well…I'll understand if…I—I'll understand if you don't want me to accept at first…I—I'll understand if it may be difficult for you…" Her bottom lip quivered as she looked up at her but Harry's angry expression had softened now and she watched helplessly as Ginny gave her an imploring look. "And I'll give you all the time you need before I accept Hans into my life, Harry…I promise, I will…It's unfair to you, I know and I hate myself for this but—"

Harry's eyes dimmed but were slightly misty as she let out a sigh and dropped her own face down onto her hands, sighing heavily and shaking her head as she cut right through Ginny's protests.

"I want you to be his girlfriend, Ginny…"

Ginny's stammering was cut short at this and she froze abruptly so she could look back up, meeting her teary eyes with Harry's and allowing the other girl to see her pain stricken expression.

"H—Harry, I—"

"_Please."_

Harry closed her eyes to avoid looking at Ginny and turned away again, cursing under her breath when she felt the dull, familiar ache flooding her chest. Trying her best to ignore this, however, she took a deep, steadying breath and opened her eyes again, forcing a sad smile onto her face.

"You…deserve to be happy, Ginny…I…won't deprive you of that…" She swallowed the painful lump forming in her throat and sighed again, unable to do anything else except shrug helplessly at her.

"I…Just want you to be happy, Ginny… And if I can't do that…I'd feel better knowing that someone else will…" Harry felt a twinge of angry humiliation inside her when a single tear managed to leak from her eye but she wiped it angrily away before Ginny got the chance to say anything.

"Harry—"

"_Just—_" Harry paused and finally met Ginny's pained blue eyes again, almost turning away when she saw just how much the heartbreak in those familiar eyes so clearly reflected her own. "—As long as he takes good care of you…Can you promise me that, Gin? Promise me that he can and will…"

Even her voice had sounded broken as she had said this but thankfully, Ginny understood and the redheaded teen managed a weak, tearful smile at her, nodding shakily and reaching over to take Harry's hand in hers. Avoiding her eyes, she entangled their fingers together and gave a firm squeeze.

"I promise…"

Ginny's voice was barely above a soft, shaky whisper.

"Th—thank you, Harry…"

Harry felt nothing but numbness inside as she stared at their intertwined fingers.

* * *

"Theo said he saw you with a girl during the Ball, Draco…Who was she…?"

As he was walking to DADA, his first class for that morning, Draco suddenly found himself accosted right in the middle of the hallway by Pansy, Astoria and a couple more Slytherin girls. Apparently, it had been Astoria who had spoken and she stared accusingly at him with narrowed eyes.

"Who was she, Draco…? Have you forgotten our impending engagement…?" The darker blonde asked again and this time, her face began to scrunch up into a scowl as she glared at him, earning herself nothing more from the Malfoy Heir but a derisive scoff and a sneer. Without bothering to look at her, he adjusted his bag strap and swerved around her like she was a mere inanimate object.

"I don't have time for this Astoria…" His eyes narrowed when Pansy and Daphne tried to block him again and he growled, raising his gray eyes up to glare at all three girls in growing annoyance. "That engagement was _rubbish…_It was set up two years ago and it's _not _pushing through anymore."

Daphne's cheeks had darkened and she looked as though she wanted to slap him.

"Malfoy, how _dare _you talk to my younger sister like that—"

"Save it, you two…Besides, why the sudden interest in me…? You find out that a much _prettier_ girl agreed to go with me to the Yule Ball and suddenly, you all think I'm worth something again…? I'm flattered, girls…Really I am…But unfortunately, I'm not interested." He drawled sarcastically and he felt a sense of sadistic pleasure when he looked up and saw the humiliation etched on their faces.

"Th—that's…W—we—"

When it looked like Astoria was going to protest again, Draco silenced her with another sneer. "Besides, it didn't look as though you were thinking of our supposed 'engagement' last night when you were flirting your head off with Goldstein…So spare me your theatrics, Greengrass. Bugger off."

He didn't bother looking up to see the shocked, affronted expressions on all three girls' faces as he swerved around them again and hastily made his way to the DADA classroom at the end of the corridor. As was usual for him, he got there about fifteen minutes before the class actually starts and his first instinct was to glance around the room in search of a small girl with black hair and green eyes.

_She's not here yet._

Draco felt a brief stab of disappointment as he slumped down onto his assigned seat but he quickly shook the feeling away and set his eyes firmly on the door as he waited for Harry to arrive. Noticeably, more and more students began to pile into the room and Draco watched them each enter one by one, his form tensing with each passing minute as he anticipated the Gryffindor's arrival.

_Harry…Where are you?_

When after a few more minutes had passed, however, and Professor Andromeda had finally walked into the room to begin that day's lecture, Draco began to fidget impatiently in his seat. A full _fifteen minutes _had already passed by now yet still, Harry was _nowhere _to be found in the room and truthfully, Draco was beginning to feel worried – more about her actual welfare than his discomfort.

_ I haven't seen here since last Friday…Since we…_ Draco involuntarily blushed and hastily shook the though away as he turned back to the board in front and forced himself to take down notes. _Is she still asleep? Did I hurt her or something…? Merlin, I can't remember much of it…I might have…_ He clenched his jaw and barely heard Andromeda's lecture as he thought more about what had happened.

He knew Harry must have woken up and left his room in the middle of the night – a couple of hours before Draco had woken up – but he had absolutely no idea where she had gone to after that.

He particularly remembered that his emotions were so terribly conflicted that morning. On the one hand, he felt a sense of safety that he had finally accomplished what Bellatrix had meant for him to do and that meant, more than anything, his parents would be okay. On the _other _hand, he also felt horrible – absolutely detestable – for having seduced the innocent Gryffindor the way he did that night.

To top it all off, once all of the tears of bitter regret and relief had left him, Draco felt much _worse_ – not because of the guilt of what he had done but because he wanted _more _of her. More of than sweet, sinful passion of hers that had drugged him completely into a state of absolute euphoria.

He couldn't deny it – he had enjoyed what had happened that night. And Draco seriously doubted that, given a chance to repeat that moment, he would have opted to change anything at all.

Harry had felt so agonizingly _perfect _in his arms – small and trembling but meeting each of his advances with the same amount of passion and intensity. They had kissed, touched, and made love in the way that only two lovers would do so and the memory had burned itself into Draco's mind forever.

_She's just so damn beautiful…Everything about her is like a damn drug._

Draco winced to himself and slammed his fist lightly against his table.

His attraction to her had always been there, that was evident. What Draco realized now though, after that night, is that he was beginning to feel more for Harry than he ever would have liked.

_And now she's pregnant…With YOUR child…And there's nothing else you can do now except to make sure she has it…_ Draco felt a resurging sense of panic at that and he looked up at the entrance again. The door remained closed, however, and he was forced to turn his eyes back to the lecture.

_What am I going to do, now…? _

Draco closed his eyes and drowned out the rest of Andromeda's lecture by burying his face into his hands. He couldn't tell anybody else about his predicament; his Aunt Bellatrix had made particularly sure of that when she had forced him into an Unbreakable Vow but, more than ever, he really needed help – especially now that he suddenly realized the consequences of what he had done.

_If last night went as planned…Then…I…I have a…_Draco's eyes opened slowly and his face paled as he forced his gaze up and stared ahead of him as though he was in a state of complete shock.

_I'll have a…son._

His hands clenched into fists and he felt a harsh stinging at the corner of his eyes.

_I'm…only eighteen-years-old…_His eyes began to sting with tears of helpless confusion but Draco blinked them away and looked down to avoid anyone's eyes. _I'm not ready for any of this…I didn't want any of this…What the fuck am I supposed to do now? My life is just so fucking screwed up!_

Andromeda had paused briefly in the middle of her lecture and stared worriedly at Draco's hunched form but the blonde turned away sharply to avoid her eyes. A couple more minutes passed as Andromeda resumed her lesson but Draco just kept his head down and stared at his feather quill.

_And what happens when Aunt Bellatrix demands the child…? What then, Draco? What the fuck will happen after all this? Did you even stop to think and consider the effects of your actions? What the bloody HELL will you do now? _Draco winced at the loud, angry screaming voice inside his head.

"I don't know."

A sudden weariness sagged on him at his own soft whisper and Draco lifted his eyes back up slowly to stare at the closed, classroom door. He felt an unfamiliar aching that was eating at his chest.

_I need to talk to Harry somehow…Maybe I can—but she'd—but then I might—I don't know!_

Unfortunately, he hadn't caught so much as a _glimpse _of her all weekend and from the looks of things – though Draco didn't want to believe it – it was almost as if she purposely _avoiding_ him.

Not _once _had he seen Harry in her usual areas around school – which included either the Great Hall, the library with Granger, or the Bell Tower and this frustrated Draco greatly. He had done nothing else the entire weekend but try and search for her to talk about what had happened but he hadn't caught a single glimpse of her since and he was starting to get very agitated and impatient.

He wanted to see her – _needed _to see her – and Draco didn't really understand why.

Fortunately, his troubled musings were soon to put to rest as he glanced up again just as the entrance doors to the small DADA classroom had creaked open. Turning around briefly with the rest of the class to check who had entered, Draco's eyes immediately riveted to Harry's slightly bowed head as the Gryffindor quickly muttered an apology to Andromeda and walked over to her assigned seat.

Andromeda had paused in the middle of her lecture and watched carefully with an unreadable expression on her face as Harry took the seat in front of Draco and avoided his eyes completely.

"You're late, Harry…Please open your book to page 653 and take out your assignment."

"Yes, Professor."

Harry nodded silently and did as instructed, keeping her head bowed down the entire time.

Despite all this, Draco continued to watch her silently, his eyes focused intently on Harry's face as he watched her flipping through her book and staring blankly at the front of the class. True enough to Draco's suspicions, the Gryffindor was carrying about her business as though Draco wasn't even there and despite his glaring, not once had she glanced up at him to acknowledge his presence.

"Harry."

Draco gritted his teeth when Harry did nothing but ignore him and scribble into her parchment.

He didn't know why, but he felt incredibly _bothered _by this and after glancing back briefly to make sure that Andromeda was still looking at the board, Draco leaned closer and hissed at her again.

"_Harry!"_

This time, Harry definitely noticed his agitation and she unwittingly flinched at Draco's voice, closing her fingers tightly around her quill before slowing turning around in her seat. Her eyes were strangely blank and cold as she faced him and for a minute, Draco almost didn't want to believe that it was her – especially when he caught sight of the way Harry was looking at him with utmost disgust.

"What do you want _now, _Malfoy…?"

Feeling a little disheartened by her use of his last name, Draco frowned and tried to read the expression on her face more closely – a little surprised to notice the drastic change in her demeanor. Nowadays, Harry had started greeting him with a friendly smile and nod. He didn't like the change.

"Are you okay…?"

He hadn't meant to sound so worried when he had asked that but his concern had apparently just made things worse and Harry stiffened again, turning around sharply to look back at the board.

"I'm _fine."_

She didn't say anything else after that and it took Draco several seconds to realize that the Gryffindor was ignoring him again. His eyes narrowing, he ignored the evident stiffness in the Gryffindor's shoulders and scooted his chair closer towards her so that he could whisper into her ear.

"Harry, look—" He paused when he noticed that Harry had flinched at the sound of his voice again but she kept her eyes focused on Andromeda at the front of the room. "—I…tried looking for you Saturday morning…When I woke up, you were already gone and I didn't get the chance to explain—"

She shook her head again and bowed her head down to scribble into her parchment.

"I had to go somewhere that morning."

Again, Draco was taken back by the coldness in her voice and he stiffened as he watched the bland reactions on her face. "Well…Next time, at least _tell _me where you're going…I was worried—"

Harry scoffed and finally turned her head back very briefly to sneer at him. "I don't have to tell you _anything, _Malfoy…Nothing's changed between us…You think a night of sex means something?"

If anything, it was more the harshness of her tone that her actual words that had stung Draco and he glared back silently at her in anger, his gray eyes flashing and his jaw clenching in frustration.

"Listen…" He let out a ragged sigh and raked a hand through his hair, inadvertently mussing up the blonde strands. "I'm not asking you to accept all this right away… But at _least _let me make amends for what happened. I understand that what happened may complicate things between us in ways that we may not understand but it was my fault and I'm willing to accept the consequences—"

The rest of his carefully formed response was cut short when Harry laughed curtly and shook her head at his words. She turned around again so that she was smirking at him over her shoulder.

"Honestly, Malfoy…And I thought you were a Slytherin, are you _that _naïve…?" She didn't bother waiting for Draco to answer and turned back to Andromeda's lecture with a scoff. "Come on, Draco…_You're_ a guy...You should know that what happened _shouldn't _have to mean _anything._"

She picked up her quill again and pointedly ignored the pleading in Draco's gray eyes.

"Harry, there's so much more to this than you think—"

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Harry hissed right back in growing impatience.

"No, you _don't_ understand! This _isn't _over—"

At that, Harry turned around slowly again and met Draco's eyes with a cold, solemn gaze. "Oh but it is, Draco…It's over…I can assure you that that'll _never _happen again…It's _over." _She set her quill back down loudly onto the table and pretended to listen to Andromeda as she continued her discussion.

"What happened last night was a simple _misunderstanding…_" She shrugged and gave the Malfoy Heir a cold smirk. "We got carried away and lost ourselves in the heat of the moment…It happens to the best of us… Just think of it as a one night stand…An experiment we'll never try again."

She managed a forced laugh and turned back to the blackboard so he couldn't see her face.

"Harry, _please_—"

"To be honest…I was too distraught to remember most of it…" Harry's voice had softened into a whisper and she dropped her gaze to the doodles she had written on her parchment. Draco watched her silently; unaware of the way Andromeda was watching their interaction from the front of the room.

"Harry, don't push me away. You'll only make things worse—"

She turned away from him again and shook her head to silence the rest of his protests.

"Sex is _sex_, Malfoy…Nothing more."

If Harry had bothered turning around, she would have seen the pained look in Draco's eyes.

"You don't get it—"

"Oh but I do." Harry cut him off again and tightened her fingers around her quill. "You think that just because we've slept together, it means you owe me something but it _doesn't._" She sighed in exhaustion and turned back around one last time so that she could meet his eyes. "Think what you will, Malfoy…But no matter how I may look like, I am a _guy…_And the only reason that night happened was precisely _because _I'm a guy…Sex means nothing to me. And it should be the same with you."

Draco said nothing after this for a long time and it was only when Harry turned back around to listen to the lecture again did she hear the Slytherin answering her with a single, whispered question.

"Then why are you running away…?"

This time, the full effect of Draco's whispered words hit Harry full force and she stared hard at her table to avoid his penetrating gaze. She kept her face straight and stared blankly at the open textbook in front of her, her cheeks slowly flooding with realization the more she thought of his words.

"I'm not…_queer._"

He sneered derisively at this, his eyes narrowing in challenge.

"Neither am I…But that's not really the problem here is it? _Why _are you running away?"

Harry clenched her jaw at his taunting comment, stubbornly refusing to look at him.

"I am _not."_

"Then _look _at me."

"I—"

"_Harry. Draco." _Both students cringed at the reprimand they heard in Andromeda's voice. "Exactly what is it that you two are whispering so much about over there that you've been refusing to pay attention for the last twenty minutes? Care to share your discussion with the rest of the class?"

Feeling his face heat up at the sudden attention they were receiving from the rest of their classmates, Draco forced his eyes back up and met Andromeda's admonishing glare at them from the very front of the classroom. From the looks of things, it appeared as though the DADA Professor had paused in the middle of her lecture and was now staring pointedly at them with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry, Professor—" Draco leaned back against his seat and away from Harry. "I was just—"

"5 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor. Now—" Andromeda flicked her gaze quickly to Harry again and was confused to find that the black-haired girl was now burying her face into her textbook. "Please pay more attention; I will be giving a test _and _a seatwork at the end of my discussion today."

Draco's flush darkened even more when he saw the way his housemates were now shooting him glares from around the classroom. Mumbling a half-hearted apology under his breath, he ducked his head down and pretended to busy himself with scribbling down notes onto his blank parchment.

Still watching Harry and Draco closely, Andromeda reluctantly continued with her discussion.

"Now…As I was saying…If you'd turn to the next page of your textbook…"

The rest of that day's DADA lesson pretty much progressed quite quickly after that and after handing in his test and seatwork for that day, Draco looked up again and watched as one by one, the rest of the students around the classroom began to stand up and gather their things. He did the same eventually but just as he glanced up at Harry again, he frowned when he saw that the Gryffindor was already scrambling to gather her things and heading quickly towards the exit with the other students.

His eyes narrowing, Draco let out a frustrated growl under his breath and stalked across the room towards her, grabbing the smaller teen by her arm and turning her roughly around to face him.

"_Potter."_ He hissed through gritted teeth and his grip around her arm tightened out of its own accord as she met his gaze, inadvertently causing Harry to wince in pain and try to yank herself away.

She growled right back and began to shove at him, her eyes flashing in stubborn indignation.

"Piss _off, _Malfoy!"

He jerked her by the arm again and tried to yank at her bag strap.

"Don't run away from me, Potter—"

"_Draco...?" _

The soft sound of Andromeda's voice from where she was seated on the teacher's table at the front of the room broke through Draco's voice again and he and Harry both looked up in surprise. The Head of Slytherin House was staring right at them, her gaze on the grip Draco had around Harry's arm.

"Please allow Harry to leave the room."

Draco stiffened but reluctantly let the Gryffindor go, watching briefly as she practically stormed out of the classroom before he sighed and turned his attention back to face the older woman.

"Was there something you wanted, Aunt Andromeda…?"

Andromeda stared very closely at him, her facial expression strangely grim and unreadable.

"I'd like a word."

* * *

**A/N: **Dun-dun-dun! Bwahaha! Wow, I am getting progressively meaner. This is the _second _cliffhanger I've written this week. I just can't help it, it keeps the suspense of the story alive. :P More to come soon, I promise. We've reached around half of the story by now, I'm thinking… So the next few chapters will be _full _of revelations, conflict and a _lot _more D/H interaction. Yes, Harry's being a total jerk right now about what happened but she'll soften up to Draco eventually. I promise, mmmkay? ;)

**Next Chapter: **Draco talks to Andromeda, Harry goes back to St. Mungo's, More revelations.

My estimate for this story is thirty five chapters at most so, as I've said, we've reached about half at this point and I'd like to thank everyone who's kept reading since then. :D

Till next chapter, **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! CHEERS! :D**


	18. A Glimpse of Truth

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books. Pregnancy. **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! :D Hope you all enjoy this next chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter 18 – A Glimpse of Truth**

"What are you not telling me, Draco?"

Draco tried very hard not to show the nervousness in his features as he looked up into Andromeda's face, immediately noticing the weary look in her eyes. Walking slowly over to stand in front of her table and setting his bag down onto the floor, he answered her with a very calm look.

"What do you mean, Aunt 'Dromeda? Why would you think that?" He replied evenly, surprised at himself when he heard that his voice had come out even and collected. Nevertheless, the pounding in his heart did not go away and he was almost worried that the Head of Slytherin house could hear it.

Andromeda's eyes narrowed at his evasive response and she glared at him, clearly demanding an answer. "Do not play games with me. I saw you chasing Harry the night of the Yule Ball…I saw you together that night. Is there something going on between you and Harry that I should know about?"

If Draco wasn't feeling nervous before, he was definitely nervous now and he barely managed to meet Andromeda's questioning glare as he answered her question. "Aunt 'Dromeda, don't be _ridiculous… _Potter's a bloke, nothing could ever happen between the two of us. You're being silly—"

He tried to hide his awkwardness with a clipped laugh but the older woman's eyes merely narrowed even more and she rose up from her seat, walking around the table to stand in front of him.

"Don't lie to me, Draco Lucius Malfoy…I can _tell _when you're lying." Her eyebrow merely arched at the high-pitched laugh that Draco had forced out and she gave him a close look again. "You're like your mother. She could never look at me directly in the eye when she was lying too. Now—" She reached a hand out and gently turned Draco's face towards hers she could see his eyes.

"—I'll ask you one last time, Draco…_Is there something between you and Harry…?_"

Draco couldn't do anything but stare back helplessly at her after she had said that, his cheeks flushing with exertion and his throat going completely dry as he tried to think of what he could say.

"I…Aunt 'Dromeda, i—it's complicated—"

"Is it, now…?" She whispered back and she watched him silently, her facial features creased in obvious disapproval. Sighing, she dropped the hand she had on his cheek and walked back to her desk. Once she sat back down, she suddenly looked exhausted and leaned back casually against her chair.

The whole time she sat there staring at him, Draco couldn't bear to meet her eyes – only looking up once again when Andromeda had cleared her throat and addressed him with a soft voice.

"I just want the truth, darling…I'm not going to judge you…Just the truth…Okay, Draco…?" She sat up straighter and folded her hands slowly on the table, watching him with a very calm expression.

"Is there anything going on between you…and Harry…?"

Draco felt his cheeks darken in dismay but he stood stiffly in place and slowly lifted his head back up so that she could meet her expression. If the fear and genuine turmoil in his eyes didn't say enough, the defeated slump in his shoulders definitely caught Andromeda's attention and she paled.

"Aunt…'Dromeda…It's not what you think…I'm not—we're not like that, it's just—" He stopped when Andromeda had raised both her hands to her mouth and muffled the gasp that had escaped.

"Oh…_No…_No, Draco…No, no, _no…_" She shook her head several times and blinked up at him as though she was in a state of trance, unfortunately causing Draco to stiffen and give her a dark glare.

"You don't know _anything_ about this, just leave me alone—"

Andromeda shook her head fiercely at this, rising up so sharply from her seat that the screeching sound of its legs scraping against the floor of the room made Draco wince at the sound. She ignored his expression and walked over to him until she was close enough to look into his eyes.

"Draco…"

Again, the Malfoy Heir winced despite the softness of her voice and he tried to look away again but Andromeda saw through his attempt and sighed, gently reaching out to tilt his face back up.

"Draco, sweetie…I just want the truth…Please…Just tell me the truth…"

Draco bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut for a couple of seconds, breathing hard as he tried to think of the proper response to say. Everything in his thoughts right now was telling him to come right out and tell Andromeda the truth but his lips would not move – locked in by his unbreakable vow.

So instead, he did the only thing he _could _do.

There was only _one _truth in him that the Unbreakable Vow did not restrict him from telling her. The only problem was, Draco wasn't exactly sure he was ready to accept it once he said it out loud.

He blinked back tears of frustrated defeat and forced his gray orbs up so that he could look into her eyes, calmed slightly by the reassurance he saw in there. "I…I just…" He bit his lip and paused to find the right words to say. "We…Harry and I have been…becoming friends recently…And…"

He paused again when he saw the way Andromeda's eyebrows lifted in surprise at his words but eventually, he continued, clasping his fingers together so that she couldn't see them shaking.

"I…I've sort of—" Draco tried to prevent the flush that was beginning to rise in his cheeks. "—been growing…More and more attracted to her as…_more _than a friend…E—ever since he—_she _changed, I just…" He looked up briefly again and almost stopped when he saw Andromeda's aghast features.

"Draco—"

"_I know!"_

Draco shook his head fiercely to cut her off and continued to speak. "I know it's _wrong_…It's completely and _horribly _wrong and I don't even know _how _that could ever work out between us but _still! _I…I can't help it! I can't help how I feel…I can't—" He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Fortunately, Andromeda remained silent and watched him carefully, nodding at his words in quiet understanding. He noticed, though, that her eyebrows remained fused together in concern.

"Go on…"

Draco blinked once and looked up desperately at her, startling her with the anguish in his eyes.

"I…She…She's makes me…_feel _things that I never felt before…Makes me want to do things that I shouldn't…And _damn it!_" Draco slammed his fist down onto a nearby table, inadvertently causing Andromeda to jump in surprise. She sighed as he glanced back up and stared weakly at her.

"Sweetheart…What exactly are you saying…? Hmm…?" She was careful to keep her voice very gentle lest she scare him off and she reached a hand out again to place it on his shaking shoulders.

"What are you trying to tell me…?" She squeezed his shoulders lightly again so that Draco would look up and once he did – as exhausted as he was – she gave him a firm but questioning look.

"Are you trying to tell me…that the girl you were talking about in the tower last week…That girl you described to me…Is…_Harry?_" Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence but still, she followed it up again by voicing the one question she had since she saw them together at the Yule Ball.

"Are you…in love with her, Draco…?"

"…"

What frightened her was how Draco could not even look at her when he answered.

"I don't know."

He had spoken in a very soft, inaudible whisper but Andromeda saw his answer on his face anyway and her fingers began to tremble as she processed the implication of his open admission.

"Oh…_Dear…_I—I…"

Hearing her voice break, Draco immediately looked up in concern and watched as she took several steps backward and collapsed weakly onto a nearby seat. Her face had paled considerably and she looked as though she was having so much difficulty breathing that Draco's eyes widened in worry.

"Aunt 'Dromeda, are you okay—" He tried to walk over to help her but Andromeda shook her head fiercely at him. Before he even got to her, she spoke up again and her words froze him in place.

"H—how…_How long?_"

Draco winced harshly again and turned around, startled by his own admission and yet, strangely feeling as though he had just admitted to one of the most natural things in the world.

"A—a…couple of weeks…? A _month_, probably…? I…don't really know."

He saw the anxiety in Andromeda's eyes and her reaction scared him somewhat but even then, he could no longer deny the very truth that he had admitted to her. _Something _in him felt more for the beautiful Gryffindor than Draco could have ever realized and he knew that the more he thought about it, the more he was in danger of confirming what he was already suspecting to himself anyway.

If he _did, _as he suspected, feel something for her, he'd just screw his life up even more – especially now that things were so complicated that he didn't even know the first thing he could do.

His father. His mother. Himself. Harry…And his…son.

And more than anything, if this were the case, then Draco was way in over his head.

He was _trapped._

"Draco—"

He froze and blinked up again at the sound of Andromeda's voice, taking a cautious step back when she had risen from her seat and stepped toward him again. With a heavy sigh, she had reached out and placed a gentle hand onto his right shoulder again, giving him a firm, reassuring squeeze.

"—Please listen to me…" She took another intake of breath and gazed down to meet Draco's wide, helpless gray eyes, smiling sadly when she saw how much turmoil was in those mercury depths.

"I know how confused you are right now, darling…This must all be so difficult for you—" She paused again and watched his reactions carefully, noting the way Draco nodded hesitantly in regret.

"—but I'm afraid that now is…Well…Now is perhaps _not _the best time for you to be harboring such feelings for Harry at the moment…Especially given the…_state _of things…Surely, you understand?"

She blinked and gazed gently into his younger features again, watching patiently as Draco seemed to be blinking away the slight mistiness in his eyes but nodded again at her in understanding.

"I know…" He whispered back softly and at his response, Andromeda smiled sadly at him.

"I'm not judging you, sweetie…I have _nothing _against Harry and under normal circumstances, I think she's _very _pleasant to be with but…" She bit her lip as she tried to find the right words to say, unaware of the way Draco was watching her very closely and listening very intently to her every word.

"Things are very…_complicated _ right now…" She sighed and lifted her eyes to meet his. "Harry is at a very_ crucial _stage in her life right now where she's…Well…" Andromeda fused her eyebrows together in thought. "She's…_finding _herself…Quite fervently, in fact…And I fear that she may still have quite a journey to go before she learns to start accepting the circumstances of her life again…"

Andromeda sighed heavily again, leveling Draco with a gentle but very pointed gaze.

"Do you understand what I am trying to tell you, sweetheart?"

Unsure of what he to say, Draco bit his lip and nodded slowly, his eyes dropping to the floor.

"I think so…"

She shook her head fiercely and forced him to look at her again, startling the blonde Slytherin at the fierce warning in her eyes. Her hands tightening around his shoulders, she asked him again.

"Do you really…? It's _important _you understand everything I'm saying, Draco…"

Again, Draco blinked up at her but nodded very slowly, his eyes widening in dismay.

"I—I understand—"

Andromeda's grip on his shoulders loosened and she sat back down onto the chair behind her in exhaustion, raising a hand up and brushing away the lock of hair that had fallen into her eyes. When Draco continued to stare at her, she smiled sadly and looked up again to meet his gaze.

"Above anything else, she must first learn to love and accept who she is and who she has become before you attempt to win her over, Draco…" She beckoned him to her and Draco obliged, walking over to stand in front of her and allowing the older woman to envelop him in a warm hug.

Trembling slightly, Draco allowed himself to relax against her but if Andromeda had peered into his face at that moment, she would have seen the way his eyes were filling with conflicted tears.

"She must first let go of her past…So that she'd be willing to share a future with you…"

Closing his eyes tightly, Draco's voice sounded strangled as he forced himself to answer again.

"I know…"

Andromeda's arms tightened slightly around him and she stroked his hair in comfort.

"Some patience, love…She will come to _you _when she is ready."

* * *

Harry hesitantly entered the slightly ajar door of Mr. Kensington's hospital room that night and instantly found herself almost colliding with one of St. Mungo's Healers – a friendly looking woman who looked about in her mid-thirties. At the sight of her, the Healer she only knew by her first name, _Lara, _smiled at her in greeting and moved aside so that the teen could fully enter the white room.

"Good evening, dear…You're just in time. Mr. Kensington is just outside…" She saw the confused look Harry had cast on the empty bed in the corner of the room and chuckled to herself, indicating to the open door of the balcony where Harry could make out a man seated by the railings.

When all Harry did was cast another questioning look at her again, Lara gave her an encouraging smile and ushered her gently towards the sliding doors leading to the small balcony.

"Mr. Kensington has just requested me for a cup of tea before he finishes the rest of his puzzle." She chuckled softly and placed the cups and teapot she held into Harry's hands. "He likes his evening tea lukewarm and strong, dear…Oh and please remember to give him his medication before he goes to bed. Otherwise, he wakes up in the middle of the night with nightmares, poor thing…"

Harry looked as though she was going to ask more on this but instead, thought better of it and nodded silently again, reaching out and taking the heavily loaded tray Lara was placing into her arms. Once she had everything balanced and the Healer had given her one last smile before leaving the room, Harry took a deep breath and forced herself to walk outside where Kensington was waiting.

The former Death Eater's back was turned to her as she stepped onto the balcony that night so he didn't see her right away but Harry knew he probably didn't care all that much anyway. Heaving out a soft sigh, she slowly walked over to the small glass table situated a couple of steps behind Kensington and set the tray of tea and medicine down before clearing her throat softly to address him.

"Good evening, Mr. Kensington…"

She noticed the way the man had stiffened at her unwelcomed presence but nevertheless, he gave a somewhat irritable grunt and answered her by taking another whiff of the pipe in his hand.

Harry sighed again but watched him carefully, hesitantly reaching for the chair across him.

"It's…_me, _Har—" She winced and barely corrected herself in time. "—_Jamie…_You remember me?" She blinked and finally sat herself down across him, looking up and peering into his elderly face.

To her surprise, Kensington looked a _lot _more peaceful and calm than how she had seen him last week. His eyes still held the same amount of sadness and bitter regret in their depths but his face, unlike before, was now clean-shaven and there was a relatively brighter expression on his features.

Flicking her eyes back down, she inevitably caught a glimpse of the ugly Dark Mark on his arm again and without meaning to, she flinched, tearing her gaze away just as Kensington had reached out to take one of the cups of tea from her tray. If he noticed her reaction at all to his Dark Mark, he didn't show it and instead, he moved his gaze over to the large heap piled on the table in front of him.

Blinking rapidly and forcing her eyes back to follow his movements, Harry's eyebrows fused together in mild confusion when she realized what Kensington was doing and without meaning to, she leaned forward from her seat and eyed his actions in interest. Kensington took note of her sudden attention but again, did not say anything and continued on with his activity as though she wasn't there.

A few minutes of agonizing silence followed after this and when her curiosity finally became too much for her to bear, Harry finally gave in and spoke up, directing Kensington's attention to her.

"Is that one of those…thousand piece puzzles…?" She paused for a minute and watched as Kensington snapped another puzzle piece into place near the corners before continuing with his work.

From the looks of things, it appeared as though the puzzle itself was almost finished and only about a hundred or so pieces were left to fill in but that wasn't what confused Harry at all. What she found most intriguing, strangely enough, was that unlike normal people, Kensington had turned all of the puzzle pieces over and was solving the entire thing from the wrong side _without _the picture.

All Harry could see right now from where she sat was the puzzle's brown, blank side.

"Why are you solving it like that…? Isn't it more difficult, you don't even see the picture."

Again, the Gryffindor was ignored and this irritated her somewhat, especially when she saw the glimmer of what appeared to be an amused smirk lighting up the older man's face. He didn't answer her, however, and snapped another puzzle piece into place before smoking his pipe again.

Muttering under her breath, Harry fought the urge to roll her eyes and slumped down against her chair with her chin resting on her palm. For the next few minutes, she did nothing else but watch him – the silence filled with the sounds of Kensington's occasional coughs or the clinking of his cup.

She wasn't entire sure how long she had been watching him when she gave in and reached out, taking one of the stray pieces at the corner of the table in her hand. Then, biting her lip in thought, she leaned forward from her chair and snapped it in place into the middle of the entire puzzle.

Kensington looked surprised at this, blinking several times and looking from the remaining pieces he had been contemplating on the table to meet Harry's slightly sheepish smile. She shrugged at him, reaching for another one of the pieces again and placing it into the left corner of the puzzle.

"You don't mind if I help out, do you…? That way, we get it done faster." She suggested softly, looking up again and giving him a small, uncertain smile. Kensington's eyebrow lifted slightly at this but nevertheless, he nodded in agreement before taking a languid sip from the teacup in his hand.

They spent the next half hour doing precisely this – solving the turned-over puzzle together – but unlike the first few minutes, Harry had barely registered how long they had been playing. In her mind, she kept asking herself why someone would _ever _attempt to solve a thousand-piece puzzle without looking at the side of the piece with the actual _picture _but she kept the question to herself.

Fortunately, Kensington seemed perfectly content with the silence and the only times he actually _did _speak to her was when he would occasionally ask her to pour more tea into his teacup. When after a few more minutes and this agitating silence continued, Harry lost patience with trying to find the proper place for one of the pieces she held and growled, trying to force the piece in anyway.

_Stupid piece…Argh! Damn puzzle…This is so difficult not seeing what we're trying to complete!_

She gritted her teeth in frustration again and set the piece back down with a sigh, looking up to watch Kensington again. To her embarrassment, however, he seemed to have noticed her little moment back there and was now looking at her with another smirk, his eyes filled with amusement.

Without meaning to, Harry felt her cheeks beginning to redden in humiliation.

"I…uh…"

Kensington's eyes softened and he set his teacup down onto the table with a soft clink.

"Frustrating sometimes, isn't it…? Finding the right piece that fits…?"

Harry nodded hesitantly at his words, unsure of what exactly he meant. Leaning back carefully so that she could rest her back against her chair, she massaged the back of her neck in thought.

"A little…It's just…There are so many of them…Takes up so much time."

Kensington's lips twitched a little at this into another semi-smile and he nodded slowly in agreement, reaching out and taking the piece Harry had dropped onto the table with a chuckle. He didn't say anything for a couple of seconds and Harry watched as he snapped the piece into its proper place, inadvertently causing the teen to redden in embarrassment and look away to hide her face.

Unfortunately, he noticed her reaction anyway and chuckled, leaning back against his chair.

He didn't speak again for another long couple of moments and just when Harry thought that he had gone back to ignoring her, he addressed her again, startling her with the softness of his voice.

"My daughter and I…" Kensington sighed and took another whiff from his pipe.

"We used to solve puzzles like this one all the time back then…" He smiled sadly and looked down at the pipe in his hand to avoid her eyes. "And she would always have that same reaction you just had…Such a spirited bubble of energy, my little girl…" He paused at this and looked away again, unaware of the way Harry was now shifting uncomfortably in her seat and avoiding his expression.

He continued anyway, reaching his free hand out and placing one of the few remaining pieces into the puzzle's corner. "She was always so impatient…So very angry whenever one of the pieces she thought belonged there didn't fit…" Kensington chuckled again and managed to lock eyes with Harry.

She stared quietly at him, noting the haunting sadness in his weary blue eyes.

"What was her name…?"

Kensington gazed blankly at her, blinking several times, before he answered in a soft whisper.

"…Angela."

Unsure of what to say, Harry nodded once, watching as he continued with a forced smile.

"She was very headstrong, my Angela…Always threw a tantrum halfway through the puzzle whenever she couldn't solve it…You remind me of her a lot, actually…" He told her but all Harry was capable of doing was nodding again, lifting one of the pieces from the table and studying it closely.

"And one day…I remember talking to her…Telling her something important…"

Kensington paused again and watched her reaction carefully, his eyes glazing over in thought.

"I told her that…Solving a puzzle like this…It requires a lot of _patience_…Patience, time and observation…It's not often a task that someone young could learn to appreciate…" He managed to place another piece into its proper place but Harry barely noticed, her attention focused on his words.

"Above everything else, it needs _patience…_So very much _patience_ to finish_…"_

Desperate to break the awkwardness and seriousness of the moment, Harry managed a weak, shaky laugh and pretended to shake her head in dismay. "So you're saying I'm very _impatient—"_

Kensington shook his head and continued as though she hadn't spoken, setting his empty teacup back onto the table with a soft 'clink'. "My daughter was _just _like you, you know…Always very impatient…Always very eager to move ahead… Always very eager to make all the pieces fit…"

He sighed sadly when one of the pieces he held didn't match the place in the puzzle he meant to put it into. "When one of the pieces of the puzzle didn't fit properly, she would get angry and throw it away…" He smiled to himself again, shaking his head at the thought. "Or sometimes, like you, she would try to force the piece in anyway…No matter how much it would break the puzzle altogether."

By now, Harry's eyebrows had fused together and she contemplating all he was trying to say.

"I…See…"

Kensington paid her answer no attention and continued talking.

"She was young, anyway…I didn't really expect her to understand right away…I didn't expect her to understand that more than a puzzle, it really does take _time…_and _effort…_and _patience…_for us to find the very right piece that will fit into the picture we're trying to build…The picture we're trying to complete…" He drew Harry's attention back to his hand as he snapped the very last piece into place.

With wide, dazed green eyes, she lifted her gaze up and stared at him, watching silently as Kensington finally looked back up to meet her face and rewarded her with a small, very sad smile.

"Only then…Are we allowed to see what the picture of the puzzle actually was."

His last few words did nothing but confuse Harry even further and before he got the chance to turn the puzzle over, Harry broke the silence again, startling him with her confusion and urgency.

"I don't understand. Why do you put yourself through the trouble…? Why don't you just solve the puzzle with the printed side up so that it's easier…? At least look at the picture as reference?" She asked him softly and when he saw the genuine frustration on her face, Kensington chuckled again.

He shook his head at her question and reached across the table for his wand.

"Where's the fun in that, Jamie…?"

Harry's eyes darkened even more at his evasive response but Kensington spoke again.

"One only knows the _path_, dear girl…Never the destination…" He seemed to be smirking at the very idea of her question and looked up at her, annoying Harry with the mirth she saw in his eyes.

"If I looked at the picture, the whole point of solving the puzzle would be pointless wouldn't it?

His teasing response, if anything, frustrated Harry even more and she glared at him.

"I still don't understand—"

"Think of it this way, Jamie—"

Kensington silenced the rest of her protests by finally raising his wand, flicking it gently several times to neatly turn the completed puzzle over so that he could display it on the table. Harry watched this silently, her eyes widening as she gazed on the completed picture in avid admiration.

It was a magical picture – a moving collage of vibrant red and gold – of a phoenix in rebirth.

And it was, undoubtedly, one of the most beautiful things Harry had ever seen in her life.

"—at the end of it all, doesn't it feel so much better to know that what you've been working so hard and patiently on all this time…Is that very beautiful, perfect picture you're gazing at right now…?"

Harry couldn't have said anything back if she wanted to.

She didn't understand why…But in that moment…There were tears in her eyes.

* * *

_"Bring her to me!"_

Flashes – blinding, bright white flashes – flooded Draco's eyes and a broken, terrified whimper escaped him as he trembled and turned over to his side, burying his face into his pillow to drown it out.

"_Bring her to me, Draco!"_

_ "N—no…"_

A cruel, harsh laugh rang loudly in his ears and sent a chill down his spine.

"_No, please—"_

The teen whimpered and tossed around in his bed again, unconsciously fisting his trembling hands in fear and burying himself deeper into his covers so as to drown out the terrifying laughter.

_"No! Not my daughter! Please!"_

_ "BRING HER TO THE DARK LORD, DRACO!"_

_ "N—no…I…I can't…Please…I can't…Please…"_

_

* * *

**FLASHBACK – SUMMER BEFORE SIXTH YEAR**_

"Father…" Draco sighed and looked up at his father's regal face with a bored glare, holding up his mask in distaste. "Why is it that _you _get to walk around without wearing this all the time? It's stifling." He complained and at the annoyed tone of his voice, Lucius couldn't help but chuckle in amusement and reach down to adjust his robes, his hands noticeably shaking in growing agitation.

"Patience, my son…You will receive the Dark Mark tonight and pretty soon, you will join our ranks…" His voice took on a slightly more clipped tone and he stiffened as more and more masked Death Eaters began to gather around them in the small, grassy area – including Bellatrix and Narcissa.

Despite their presence, however, he continued anyway, reaching over and slowly tugging the mask onto Draco's scowling face. "For now, you must be quiet and do as the Dark Lord says…Otherwise, I cannot guarantee what will happen…" He leaned down closely and gripped his son by the shoulders, startling the younger Malfoy when he looked up and saw the fear in Lucius' eyes.

"Father, what do you—?"

"The Dark Lord…He does not take kindly to those who disobey him…Do _not_ attempt to do so."

Draco's eyes narrowed at this and he tried to remove his mask again.

"But you said no one should ever tell a Malfoy what to do—"

Despite the nervousness he felt, Lucius' lips twitched at that and he chuckled weakly in response. "Yes…Quite right, my boy…No one _does _tell a Malfoy what do but…But this is…_different."_

Again, Draco's only response was to narrow his eyes and sneer but Lucius wasn't finished.

"You must understand that, Draco…Above _anything _else, you must do _everything _and _anything _the Dark Lord commands you to…Do you understand? Nod your head once if you understand me."

A little confused by the agitation in his father's voice, Draco stiffened and he shook his head.

"Father, I don't quite see what you—"

Lucius grip on his shoulders tightened painfully and he shook his head to interrupt him.

"He could _kill _you, Draco! That's all you have to know!" Lucius' jaw clenched and he pulled Draco aside from the rest of the Death Eaters so that they were out of hearing range. Once they were behind a tree and he was certain that no one else could hear them, he turned to the teen again.

"_Listen _to me…" Lucius sighed and ran a hand through his longer blonde hair. "The Dark Lord…He knows _no _boundaries, Draco…_This—_" He gestured to the Death Eaters around them. "—is not a game like in school…This isn't like bullying other students or feeling good about yourself anymore…"

He paused and looked into Draco's gray orbs again, noting that his son's eyes had now widened and he had paled considerably as he listened to the rest of Lucius harsh, fearful whisper.

"This is _dangerous…_You could die…Just by a simple mistake…And neither _I _nor your mother will allow that…Do you understand me, Draco…? Do you understand how important this is? Do you?"

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Draco's eyes were glassy as he forced himself to nod back in affirmation. He knew he was pale with fear now and that he had lost all the color in his cheeks at his father's words but fortunately, his mask covered his face so Lucius didn't see.

"I—I understand."

Lucius' grip on his shoulders loosened considerably after that and the older Malfoy sighed, nodding back and leading Draco slowly back to the group of Death Eaters waiting by the field. More of them had gathered by now and the sight of them – with their masks in place and the hideous Dark Mark exposed blatantly on their pale arms – would have brought fear to a watching bystander's eyes.

As soon as the group caught sight of Lucius, one of the masked women by the front stepped out and upon removal of her mask, Draco recognized his Aunt Bellatrix' sneering face immediately. She completely disregarded Draco's presence altogether and walked right up to Lucius, grabbing him by his arm and yanking him over to where the lead Death Eaters had gathered for his instructions.

"Lucius! Are we ready to go? The Dark Lord will arrive soon, he does not like waiting!" Bellatrix hissed at him, her face flushing in anger. Lucius looked irritated at her insistence but he nodded and finally pulled his mask back on, turning around to signal to the Death Eaters behind them.

"Death Eaters! To Willow Crest! Move out!"

Draco felt his mother's gentle hand on his arm as one by one, Lucius and the rest of the Death Eaters around them began to apparate out of sight. Grasping Narcissa's hand tightly, Draco closed his eyes and allowed himself to apparate with her, stumbling moments later when they had arrived.

They were in a large, lavishly decorated Manor in Willow Crest when Draco had opened his eyes about three seconds later and looking around, he noticed that the rest of the Death Eaters were now eagerly scouting the area, throwing spells here and there and damaging the manor's furniture.

He stepped back a little behind Narcissa and winced as one of the male Death Eaters – he couldn't tell who it was behind the mask – had aimed a nasty spell at a nearby window and caused the beautiful crystal shards to shatter instantly, raining into sharp, deadly triangles onto the carpet. That one act was apparently all the other Death Eaters had been waiting for and without hesitation, they began laughing, jeering and destroying the surroundings in a flurry of spells and violent maneuvers.

Taking this all in for the first time, Draco took another step back and whispered to Narcissa.

"Is this…really how it's always been like…?"

His mother, who had been watching the whole scene in enduring nonchalance, simply tightened her soft fingers around Draco's pale, clammy ones and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"It will be over soon, my darling…We come and go as the Dark Lord pleases."

Draco remained silent at her words but his eyes continued to watch the chaos happening all around, noticing for the first time the loud screams coming from the adjoining room behind them. Then, when it had seemed as though all the wreckage of the beautiful house had stopped, Draco heard a louder, bloodcurdling scream slicing the air and he whirled around sharply towards the sound.

"_NO! PLEASE…PLEASE, JUST LEAVE US ALONE! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, PLEASE!"_

He watched, paling with horror and taking several steps away, as Lucius and Bellatrix – both unmasked and sneering contemptuously – walked back into the room with a man and woman about their age locked tightly in a binding curse. At the sight of them, the Death Eaters trashing the place stopped instantly and jeered in amusement, gathering around them in a tight, inescapable full circle.

His father's harshly spoken taunt rang clearly in Draco ears, making him look away.

"Look who we found hiding out in the basement, everyone…You all remember William?" Lucius' sneer hardened as he flicked his wand and dropped both William Kensington and his wife into a tangled heap on the floor, watching as William instantly pulled his wife into his arms to protect her.

"Lucius…Lucius, _please…_Don't do this…I—I didn't—"

Bellatrix's high-pitched scream pierced through Kensington's words and made him tremble.

"_YOU TRAITOR! YOU DISGUSTING, MUGGLE-LOVING TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY THE DARK LORD? HOW DARE YOU BETRAY HIM AFTER EVERY GOOD THING HE HAS DONE FOR YOU?"_

She followed her scream up by pointing her wand at Kensington's wife – the blonde, trembling woman who was sobbing into his arms – and laughing loudly as she cast out the Cruciatus Curse.

"_CRUCIO!"_

The painful screams that soon echoed in the room made Draco's eyes widen and he had to avert his eyes again, closing them tightly when he heard the other Death Eaters laughing behind him.

At the maniacal pleasure he heard in Bellatrix's laugh, Draco's fingers tightened around his mother's hand. When he heard his father's cold voice speaking up, he turned back to watch him again.

"That is _enough, _Bellatrix!"

Bellatrix's eyes flashed and she turned her head sideways to cast Lucius an irritated look as she removed the curse off Kensington's wife with a scowl. Still bound in front of her and unable to do anything else except struggle, Kensington had watched his wife convulsing with pain in utter helplessness the whole time, his eyes now blazing with anger as they rested on Bellatrix' giggling face.

"_BELLATRIX! YOU SICK TWISTED LITTLE BITCH! LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE—"_

Lucius broke through his shouts by leveling Bellatrix with a cold, warning glare of his own, his light gray eyes hard like steel as they rested on his sister-in-law's haughty, arrogant sneer. "Bellatrix…We do _not _perform our own actions without the Dark Lord's consent…Do you understand…?"

She snorted at this, rolling her eyes and pushing him aside so that she could use her wand and levitate both Kensington and his sobbing wife up into a standing position in front of them.

"You mean _you _don't, Lucius…You're too much of a coward to act on your own…I'm not like you." She gestured to the Death Eaters around them to make sure Kensington stayed right in place.

"I…Am a true, devout follower…And I do what I _know _the Dark Lord would expect of me…" She smiled widely, turning away from Lucius' sneer and walking over to stand in front of Kensington instead. At her sudden nearness, he struggled wildly against the Death Eaters holding him back.

"You _bitch…_You crazy, disgusting little _bitch—"_

"Oh _I'm _disgusting now, am I…William…?" She sneered at him again and, ignoring his wife's pleading protests with her to spare their lives, snapped her fingers at the other Death Eaters again. "Funny how you say that _I'm _disgusting when it's _you _who associates with people like _this—" _

Bellatrix's eyes flashed and she looked pointedly over Kensington's shoulder to watch as Greyback and Goyle – now both unmasked and sneering in disgust – dragged another couple into the crowded living room. This time, the couple they brought Draco didn't recognize, but he could tell from the disgusted way Greyback and Goyle were touching them that they were probably muggleborn.

"We found the muggles! They were trying to escape from the basement!"

Draco's suspicions were proven right when, after dropping them ungraciously onto the floor by Lucius and Bellatrix's feet, Greyback scoffed loudly and kicked the man hard against his stomach.

"Disgusting, filthy _mudbloods! _You lot shouldn't even _exist!_ You sicken me!_"_

He aimed another kick at them – this time at the woman – and instantly, Draco felt his mother stiffening beside him, her long fingers now squeezing his again as she tried to keep from reacting.

Bellatrix smiled sweetly at Kensington again, amused at the way he and his wife were now watching with wide eyes as Greyback got down and aimed his wand at the muggleborn couple's faces.

"Now…You see, William…? Who's really the disgusting one between the two of us, here…? _You, _who has betrayed our Lord and chose to associate with mudbloods – tsktsksk—" She pouted and pretended to shake her head as though in reprimand. "—even _hiding _them in your own house…Or _me? _Who has done nothing else but the very will of our gracious Lord for the last 18 years of her life…?"

Kensington's face was pale and his eyes were wide with fear as he met her expression but he held her taunting glare easily, flicking his gaze every now and then in concern to his sobbing wife.

"You're _sick…"_

"So they say…" Bellatrix replied chirpily, turning back to her side to smile at Lucius. Ignoring the daggers in his eyes, she gestured to the two cowering muggleborn couple in front of them again.

"Would you like to do the honors, Lucius…? Or shall I…?"

Lucius stiffened and he pressed his lips together into a straight line.

"I only obey the Dark Lord—"

Bellatrix cut him off, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Didn't think so…Very well, allow me…" She raised her wand above the muggleborn couple again and Draco had only time to hear the woman screaming before Bellatrix killed her instantly.

_ "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

The muggleborn woman was dead instantly and Draco clenched his eyes shut as the room was immediately filled with the sounds of her husband's anguished, heart-wrenching screams of pain. He hadn't realized he was shivering until his mother placed her hand onto his arm again and he involuntarily flinched, turning his head sharply even more to the side to avoid seeing anything else.

Another scream was heard – the deeper, sobbing voice of the woman's husband – but it was cut short immediately by another killing curse from Bellatrix, ending with a loud, heavy thud to of a limp body to the floor. Draco didn't dare open his eyes again for the longest time after that and it was only when he heard his father's soft, hissing voice speaking up again did he slowly turn to look up.

"Why did you kill them…? The Dark Lord might have wanted them alive—"

Bellatrix scoffed and tucked her wand back into her robes, nodding impatiently at two more Death Eaters behind them to haul the bodies away from them. "They were _muggleborn, _Lucius…The Dark Lord might have even punished _both _of us if I hadn't killed them right away…Have some guts."

Lucius didn't bother arguing with her and simply turned his head back to look at Kensington and his wife again, sneering at them when the pair seemed to have paled at what Bellatrix had done. Kensington's eyes were blazing furiously and he was struggling with his captors, cursing angrily at Bellatrix just as the female Death Eater was giggling and was walking over to stand in front of him.

"You _BITCH! _When I get my hands on you, I'll send you to your grave! You sick little—"

_"Tsk…Such open hostility from my followers…It pains my ears to hear such words…"_

Draco stiffened immediately at the sound of the soft, eerily familiar hiss that had suddenly echoed throughout the entire room, his grip now tightening around his mother's clammy hand. It wasn't the words that had been spoken but the way the speaker had said it – hissed and flaccid – almost like that of a snake, and even without looking up, he knew instantly who had entered the room.

_"My Death Eaters…Address your Lord and Master."_

True enough, Draco was forced to open his eyes and he trembled as he raised his chin and stared, wide-eyed, at the hideous form of the snake-like man who had apparated beside his father.

_Lord Voldemort…_ He thought with a shudder, for he was terrified of the name even in his mind.

The Dark Lord looked exactly the same from the last time Draco had seen him from the Manor – grotesque and absolutely _terrifying_, with his luminescent red eyes peering out from underneath the long, black cloak that adorned his lithe frame, and the snake-like slits on his face that were his nostrils.

His skin was deathly pale and glowed brightly amidst the darkness, emphasizing the sneer on his face and the way his eyes seemed to be glowing like a pair of glinting, bright red rubies. He met each and every Death Eater's gaze silently and when those eyes had rested for a split second on Draco, the Malfoy Heir inadvertently cringed to himself again, wanting nothing than to look away.

Fortunately, Voldemort didn't seem to be interested in sparing them any more of his attention than necessary, and he turned to stare at Lucius, giving the older Malfoy a calm, challenging smirk.

_"Where are the little ones hiding…?"_

Lucius lifted his head from the way he had been bowing and blinked at Voldemort in confusion.

"…Little ones, my Lord…?"

Voldemort's eyes flashed impatiently and his hand tightened around his wand.

_"The little ones, Lucius… Where are the children..?" _He turned his attention to Kensington and his wife again, causing them to pale in fear and to shake their heads furiously at the Dark Lord.

"You'll never find them! They're not here! They're—"

Voldemort held a pale white hand up and silenced the rest of Kensington's protests with a single flick of his wand. Then, still sneering to himself, he pretended to shake his head in disapproval.

_ "Tsktsktsk, William…Have I told taught nothing about respect…?" _He turned his hand over once and instantly, Kensington was released from the Death Eater holding him back and levitated from the ground. With his feet dangling uselessly in mid-air, he could do nothing else but struggle.

"P—please, my lord—"

He stopped when Bellatrix had reached over and slapped him hard right across the face to cut off the rest of his pleas. The slap rang clear in the air and the other Death Eaters smirked in silence.

"_YOU DO NOT ANSWER THE DARK LORD UNLESS WHEN ASKED A QUESTION, KENSINGTON!"_

_ "Bellatrix…"_

Voldemort raised another hand up languidly and at once, the dark-haired witch was silenced, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring angrily at Kensington as she watched them. More irritated by her actions than anything else, Voldemort turned his head slowly to Kensington again and smiled coldly at him. He raised his wand again and used it to point its tip at Kensington's forehead.

"_I'll ask you one last time, William…Where are the children…?" _His smile widened into a malicious sneer and he moved the tip of his wand so that it was pointed at Kensington's wife instead.

_"Tell me…And I won't kill your pretty wife…Tell me right now."_

Kensington's eyes were wide and slightly shiny now as he met his wife's stare easily, watching with a pained expression on his face as she gulped but shook her head very slowly at him in refusal.

"N—no…"

Voldemort ignored this and the tip of his wand began to glow a very dangerous bright green.

_"Do you not understand the price of betrayal, Kensington…?"_ He laughed harshly at that and suddenly smiled at him, the red in his eyes suddenly glowing brighter in obvious sadistic pleasure.

_"I require a life for every betrayal committed against me…You know the rules….Don't you, William?"_ His smile widened eerily at this and he moved his gaze over to Kensington's wife again.

_"But I'm a merciful, kind, gracious lord…And I shall allow you the benefit of choosing…" _He raised his wand again and began to twirl it lightly between his long, bony white fingers. "_Who will die for your transgression, William…? Your wife…? Or your daughter…? I know she's around here somewhere, isn't she…?" _Voldemort's eyes flicked around the living room area in growing excitement.

_"Come out, darling little Angela…You wouldn't want me to hurt Mum or Dad now, would you?"_

By now, Kensington was absolutely trembling with fear and anger.

_ "YOU LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE—"_

Voldemort smiled at him, a sadistic twinkle suddenly gleaming in his eyes.

_"Very well—"_ He raised his wand and pointed it directly into Kensington's wife's chest.

_"—AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

For about the third or perhaps even fourth time that night, Draco had to clench his eyes shut and turn away again when he heard Kensington's heartbroken screams and wails piercing the silence.

_Merlin, no…_

His sobs were _awful _to hear, bringing goosebumps all over Draco's arms but still, he refused to look. His fingers were so tight around his mother's; he feared that he was almost cutting off her circulation but even then, he couldn't bring himself to let go as though he was holding on for dear life.

_Merlin, please…Just let this end…Just let this all end…I want to go home…Please…_

He didn't realize how long he had been muttering this to himself like a silent prayer but when he came to, he opened his eyes and saw that William Kensington – a man he had once come to recognize as one of the proudest men he had ever seen in his life, save for his father – was on his hands and knees on the ground and was sobbing uncontrollably as a man without anything left.

Draco really couldn't have blamed him.

He watched silently, his features pale and creased into a frown behind his Death Eater mask as Greyback smirked and tried to haul the limp, lifeless body of Kensington's wife away from him. Like an involuntary reaction, Kensington struck back immediately, shoving so hard against the other Death Eater's attempts that Greyback let out a heavy grunt and was forced backward to collapse on the floor.

"What the—"

_"DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T TOUCH HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" _Kensington screamed horribly at him and he would have succeeded in pushing the other Death Eaters away had Voldemort not spoken up again, his attention not on Kensington but on the small, sobbing figure by the doorway.

_"And who might this precious little girl be…?" _

Draco's eyes riveted instantly to the scene behind him and he watched as Kensington stiffened again, his grief momentarily replaced by fear and panic when he followed Voldemort's gaze and saw a small, brown-haired girl peering through the doorway. From where Draco stood, he guessed that the girl couldn't have been older than _five _years and judging from the similarity of their features, he assumed that she was Kensington's daughter. He would have loved to have been wrong, though, because in that instant, the girl had begun sobbing loudly and looking at her mother's limp body.

"M—Mommy…Mommy….?" Her soft, heartbroken whimpers sounded so strange as it rang out from amongst the crowd of Death Eaters gathered around the room that night. Draco almost cringed but that was when Kensington reacted, shaking his head and answering her in a panicked shout.

_"ANGELA! GO BACK INSIDE! GO BACK INSIDE RIGHT NOW! ANGELA—"_

Voldemort's maniacal smile positively widened at that, breaking out eerily across his white face and he gestured for Greyback to haul the body of Kensington's wife away. Then, chuckling and pretending to tuck his wand into his robes, he turned around slowly and beckoned Angela to him.

_"Mommy's just fine, beloved…Your Mommy's just fine…She's just resting…" _He paused and the other watching Death Eaters chuckled at this but Kensington's screams broke their silence again.

"_ANGELA! RUN AWAY, SWEETHEART! PLEASE RUN AWAY! DO AS I SAY—"_

Angela blinked several times and used a fisted hand to wipe the tears away from her eyes, bringing her broken gaze up and staring questioningly at her father's stare from across the room.

"Daddy—?"

Voldemort smiled very widely at her and he raised a hand again in silence when it looked as though Bellatrix was about to say something to him. He ignored the questioning look Lucius shot him and beckoned Angela to him again, gesturing briefly to Goyle to keep Kensington firmly held back.

_"Come here, Angela… Over here now…Be a good girl…" _His eyes gleamed and a hideous snake began to crawl up from his arm, to his shoulders, until it wrapped slowly around his pale white neck.

"_You wouldn't want your Daddy to be hurt, would you…? Come here and I promise that Daddy will be completely safe, my child…" _He smiled calmly at her again but when Kensington made a move to protest, he made one gesture to Goyle again and the other man was given a punch to his stomach.

_"UGH!"_

_ "DADDY! NO, DON'T HURT MY DADDY!" _

Draco felt utterly and completely helpless as he watched Angela, now sobbing and rushing towards her father, running blindly into the crowd to help him. He was so caught up in everything that was happening all around him that he realized, only a second too late, that the little girl was actually headed blindly in his direction. Before he had a chance to react, Angela crashed into him from behind and he lost his balance, his arms automatically going around her to keep the girl from falling over.

After he had steadied himself, Draco knelt down slowly and helped the little girl to her feet, unwittingly reaching a hand up and gently brushing the girl's tangled locks from her sweaty forehead.

She stared and blinked up at him, her big blue eyes wide and filling slowly with tears.

"Please don't hurt me…Please don't hurt, Daddy…Please…"

The terrified, innocently tearful expression on her face broke him easily and Draco hastily moved his gaze away as though he had been burned, blinking rapidly to hide his own harsh tears.

_M—Merlin…Sh—she's…She's just a kid…She's a terrified little kid…_

He closed his eyes, swallowed the lump in his throat and was about to step away from her.

_"Bring her to me."_

Draco froze at once, looking up and paling instantly as he met Voldemort's cold, dark glare. With great effort, he tried to speak but his voice ended up sounding all raspy and barely audible.

"M—my Lord—?"

Looking up ahead, he tried to ignore the violent pounding of his heart against his chest as he met Voldemort's blood red eyes. He almost cringed when that snake-like face sneered at him and he took another step backward again, stiffening when he heard Angela sobbing softly just behind him.

Voldemort's sneer hardened at his hesitation and he raised his wand again, twirling it impatiently within his long, bony fingers. "I am losing patience… I _said…_Bring the child to me…_Draco…"_

Draco paled upon hearing that angry hiss of his name and he almost stepped back again had he not looked up over Voldemort's shoulder and met his father's gray eyes. Lucius was staring hard at him, his features creased into a slight frown, and he nodded firmly at Draco as though to beckon him.

_"Please don't hurt my Daddy…Please…Please…" _

Angela's cries were drowning out the sound of Draco's rapid heartbeat in his ears and he was just about to turn away again when Narcissa's soft, tearful whisper beside him broke his thoughts.

"Draco…Please."

Draco's eyes clouded over as he flicked them back down to Angela's huddled form.

"Mother…She's…I…_can't—"_

_ "BRING HER TO THE DARK LORD, DRACO!"_

He flinched harshly at the sound of Bellatrix' shrieking voice piercing through the silence and unable to do anything else, closed his eyes, bent down and scooped Angela's crying form up into his arms. His hands were shaking with fear and his head was bowed as he slowly trudged to where Voldemort and Lucius were standing, weaving through the crowd of parting Death Eaters around him.

Unfortunately, he got there faster than he would have liked and he began to tremble even more in fear when he felt Angela burying her head against his shoulder and crying softly against him.

"_Mommy…You killed my Mommy…Mommy…"_

Draco stopped directly in front of Voldemort and winced in pain as Bellatrix immediately flicked her wand at him, forcing him to collapse onto his knees with Angela still cradled tightly in his arms.

His arms involuntarily tightened around Angela as he did this – it was the only thing he could think of doing as a way to beg her forgiveness for his weakness – but he knew the child didn't understand. If anything, he felt much worse when Angela began to cry even more against him.

"_D—Daddy—?"_

_ "PLEASE! MY LORD, PLEASE DON'T HURT MY DAUGHTER! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! PLEASE!"_

Kensington's struggles were maniacal now and his screams were echoing throughout the entire house as he tried to tear himself away from the Death Eaters holding him back. Draco couldn't bear opening his eyes at this point but he heard the sneer in Voldemort's hissed voice as he answered.

_ "This is what happens to people who betray me, William…"_

Bellatrix and Greyback both smirked widely while Lucius clenched his fists and looked away.

_"PLEASE MY LORD! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER, I BEG YOU! I'LL DO ANYTHING—" _

Draco clenched his eyes tighter at the sound of Kensington's terrifying, bloodcurdling scream.

_"NOOOOOOOOOO—" _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

And Draco remembered nothing else except the body of the little girl going limp in his arms.

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

_**

* * *

**_

_"NO!"_

Draco's eyes snapped open and he jerked right out of his bed with a choked scream, his frantic wide eyes flicking desperately around his quiet bedroom in helpless fear and confusion. Nothing but cold, unwelcoming darkness greeted him as he sat up and for a moment, Draco almost thought it had all been real – that he had been forced to relive that horrible memory of his life once again.

_A…A nightmare…It was a nightmare…_

Closing his eyes to try and calm the rapid pounding of his heart, Draco raised a shaky hand and wiped away the beads of sweat that had formed along his brow. As he did this, he also brushed away the locks of sweaty blonde hair that had fallen into his eyes began to gasp shallowly for air.

_Oh god…Please god…Help me forget…Please…_

He collapsed onto the bed on his back to stare at the ceiling with a haunted look in his eyes.

_That helpless child…Died in my arms…She was crying…And she died in my arms…_

Draco felt the familiar trembling of his chin and he had to bite down hard onto his bottom lip to keep himself from sobbing out loud. His eyes had already begun to glisten with tears even before he could stop himself that the ceiling of his room was beginning to dim into a hazy swirl of colors.

A cold, midnight breeze blew through the curtains of his window and he began shivering, wrapping his arms feebly around himself for warmth.

_I did nothing…It was my fault…I killed her…_

The tears began to fall against his will and Draco turned his head weakly to the side, burying his face into his pillow to muffle the sounds of his own broken crying in the silence of his bedroom.

He was certain he had never felt more scared and alone in his life.

* * *

**A/N: ***takes in a deep intake of air and wipes away the tears in her eyes* Such a long chapter…And a lot of revelations right there…And perhaps more to come in the next few chapters soon so please keep reading. I'm excited, the story is beginning to unravel itself now and it's only a matter of time. ;)

**Next Chapter: **Harry with Teddy and Andromeda, a Quidditch Match (Gryffindor VS Slytherin), and some very light D/H interaction :D

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! TILL NEXT TIME, EVERYONE! CHEERS! :D**


	19. Road Not Taken

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books. Pregnancy. **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** Relatively faster updates on this than usual… Just eager to move the story along. :D Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Road Not Taken**

As usual, breakfast in the Great Hall was bustling with activity. None of the students looked up when a handsome eagle owl flew into the room, perching himself gracefully onto his owner's shoulder.

Long, agile fingers shook as Draco unwrapped the small envelope deposited into his hands.

'_**Wait for my further instructions. Till then, take care of that child.'**_

His face paled and he gulped slowly before carefully turning the small slip of parchment over to read the smaller, finely written handwriting that had been hurriedly added on the other side.

'_**You have done well.'**_

Draco stiffened and, ignoring the curious looks he was receiving from Blaise and Thomas across him, immediately crumpled the parchment into a tight, furious ball within his fist. He didn't say anything else, turning his attention back to his uneaten plate of food and picking at his vegetables.

"Draco…? You okay, mate?"

He heard Blaise's curious question directed at him but Draco purposely chose not to answer, merely picking at his food again and shoving the crumpled letter into his pockets. Fortunately, Blaise seemed to get the hint and he didn't push the issue, shrugging and turning back to his breakfast.

Thomas spoke up and broke the uneasy silence after that, looking at Blaise with a bright grin.

"Hey Blaise! The Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match is later! You're our seeker, right?" The excitement in Thomas' voice broke Draco's self-induced trance and he looked up again, watching with a weak smirk as the younger Slytherin practically yanked onto Blaise's sleeve in excitement.

"You'll beat those Gryffindor pricks, right? We haven't won a Quidditch match in _ages, _I'm excited to see you play! My friends and I are already betting that Slytherin will win this year—"

"_Thomas."_

Blaise's voice sounded amused as he looked up from his plate again and set his goblet of orange juice lightly onto the small table. He ignored Draco's irritated glaring at the two of them and settled for reaching over to ruffle the younger Slytherin's mane of dark hair with a light, mirthful laugh.

"I haven't exactly been playing seeker for a long time, you know…" He shifted his gaze uneasily to Draco and winced when the Head Boy responded by giving him a rather nasty sneer. Shrugging, Blaise offered Draco another helpless smirk before turning back to Thomas with a grin.

"Besides, Potter's back as seeker for Gryffindor this year…Should be a difficult match."

At the mention of Harry's name, the scowl on Draco's face suddenly disappeared and he paled before turning away from Blaise and looking at the aforementioned Gryffindor across the Great Hall.

_She can't play seeker in her condition._

Draco's eyes widened slightly as he rested his gaze on the beautiful, black-haired girl seated across the hall, watching silently as Harry ignored him and continued to talk amongst her friends. She sat between Weasley and Longbottom that day – across from Granger – and all four Gryffindors were already decked out in their proper color-coordinated attires for the upcoming match that morning.

Her long black hair had been pulled back into a neat ponytail for that day and for the first time since the night of the Yule Ball, Draco was able to get a good look at her lovely face once more. Not having seen her all week, he stared a little longer than necessary and inevitably, Harry noticed, looking up quickly to meet his eyes before stiffening and looking away as though he wasn't there.

_Damn it, Harry…Damn it!_

Draco tried to ignore the pang in his chest by digging his fingernails against his soft palms.

"I should go, the team's getting ready…I'll see you down at the Quidditch Pitch, Thomas?"

"Awww….Can't I go with you, Blaise?"

"Heh…Sure, pipsqueak. You mind if we go on ahead, Drac?"

Draco didn't bother looking at them and answered with a distracted shake of his head.

"Alright. See you later, then."

Two loud consecutive squeaks signaled to Draco that his two table companions had pushed their chairs back and had risen up from their seats, waving briefly to him before walking out of the Great Hall. He watched them go for several seconds, the expression on his face blank before he sighed and pushed his chair back as well, pushing his plate away from him as he made to stand back up.

He didn't really get far, however, because even before he had managed to stand from his seat, a large, heavy hand dropped down painfully onto his shoulder and shoved him right back down.

"Not so fast, Malfoy…I'd like a quick word."

Draco immediately tensed at the sound of Goyle's sneering voice, looking up and watching with narrowed eyes as the larger Slytherin smirked before plopping onto Blaise's vacated seat. He looked around briefly to make sure none of the other students in the Great Hall were nearby before he turned back to Draco again and leveled him with a wide sneer, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Didn't think you had it in you, Malfoy…She any good?"

Again, the Malfoy Heir could do nothing else but clench his hands into tight fists and glare back calmly at the much larger boy with bright, dangerous flames flashing warningly in his eyes.

"Choose your next words carefully, Goyle."

Goyle sneer grew even wider at the open hostility he heard in Draco's voice. Sniggering, he leaned back casually against the backrest of his seat and gave the other Slytherin a mocking smile.

"I actually just came here to give you a warning…" He leaned in closer and lowered his voice so that none of the passing students could hear them, inadvertently forcing Draco to stiffen in anxiety.

Goyle's eyes narrowed and he smirked at him, his cold eyes glinting with sadistic pleasure.

"Be careful…" His eyes lifted from Draco's tense expression to peer over the blonde's shoulder at Harry across the hall, sneering wider when he saw the Gryffindor laughing normally with her friends. "Don't screw this one up, Malfoy…Don't you _dare _mess this up like you did your mission in sixth year."

Again, Draco stiffened at this but he could do nothing as Goyle chuckled and began to twirl his wand around between his fingers. "In any case, I _do _have to commend you…So far, you've managed to do everything right – though a lot more slower than if _I _had been the one given the damn girl—"

If Draco was tense with anger then, he was positively _seething _with fury now and his fingers unconsciously tightened around the bread knife on his table. Unaware of this, Goyle continued talking, his narrowed eyes still focused intently on Harry and her friends several tables away from them.

"To be honest, I don't know _what _in Merlin's name took you so damn long." He scoffed and finally lifted his gaze from Harry to face him, reaching over and taking a bread roll from the table. Breaking a small piece off, he popped it into his mouth but then continued talking. "I mean… I still don't understand why Lady Bellatrix gave the task to _you. _Like I said, you fucked up once, who's to say you won't do it again? And besides, I probably would have done the deed much faster than you."

He laughed to himself and popped another piece of bread into his mouth, his dark eyes glinting maliciously as he watched Harry stand up from her seat and follow her friends out of the Hall.

"Besides—" He chuckled, failing to see the way Draco's eyes were burning with unmistakable rage. "—it's not as if Potter's a hag or anything, I mean…Personally, I _do _think she's rather pleasant to the eyes. It wouldn't really have been that difficult to rape the damn girl, why did you take that long?"

Draco had this overwhelming urge to ram his fist into the other Slytherin's sneering face.

He literally had to force himself to speak through his clenched teeth.

"If you so much as lay a single _finger _on her—"

"You'll _what?"_

Goyle sneered at him again, narrowing his eyes in challenge. "You'll what, Malfoy? Report me to Mummy and Daddy?" Laughing, he set the goblet of juice he held back down onto the table. "Don't forget who you're talking to, fearless leader. One word…_One _word…And I'll report you to Lady Bella."

He saw the way Draco's form had tensed at his words and began to laugh, shaking his head.

"_Then _we'll see what they do to your precious Daddy and Mummy then…Won't we?"

Draco remained silent, unable and unwilling to say anything else in response to the threat.

"…"

The larger boy seemed to find Draco's reaction amusing, however, and he leaned back comfortably against his seat again with a smug smile beginning to spread slowly onto his face.

"I've already received my orders from them, by the way…As you probably figured out, your next task is to _make sure _Potter doesn't do anything to harm herself…At least not until we get the child out of her." He scoffed and took another swig from his goblet again before giving Draco a grin.

"After that, we can do whatever we want with the bitch…I'm actually hoping Lady Bellatrix will let me have her." Smirking, he drummed his fingers thoughtfully along the table. "I mean…Kind of unfair that _you _got to play with her and I didn't…It'd be a shame to put such a lovely girl to waste—"

Draco didn't even get the chance to hear the rest of the other boy's disgusting comment.

By then, the image of Goyle's bulky form pinning Harry's slender frame down as the brute tried to force himself on her was too much for Draco to take and without warning, he just _snapped._

Tightening his twitching fingers around the knife in his grasp, he gave out a low growl, jerked forward and plunged the sharp blade right down into Goyle's left hand until it stuck right into the table.

"_FUCKING HELL, MALFOY!"_

Howling in pain, Goyle's face suddenly flushed red with exertion. He whimpered pathetically and tried to wrestle Draco's hand away from the knife, watching as blood began to stain the sheets.

"_BLOODY BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"_

He grunted in pain again and tried desperately to keep his voice down so as not to attract the attention of the other students in the Hall but Draco was relentless now and for a minute, Goyle pulled back nervously when he recognized the familiar, mocking Malfoy sneer on the other Slytherin's face.

"Now listen here, you dumb oversized brute…" Draco saw the way Goyle's eyes had widened at hearing his dangerously hissed words but he continued. "Maybe you've forgotten who _I _am and who _you're _talking to…" He sneered at him again, his light gray eyes glinting like hard steel as he spoke.

"I have spent the last _seven _years looking after _your _sorry arse…When we both know that if it wasn't for me _or _my father, you'd have been kicked out of this school _years _ago because of your uselessness and simple lack of a fucking brain." He paused after this and twisted the knife slightly, feeling an inkling of sadistic pleasure when he saw Goyle's eyes beginning to water with tears of pain.

"_STOP THAT—"_

Draco continued. "I told you _once _to leave Potter to me…And I _meant _it." He sneered again and his eyes narrowed dangerously, more so when he saw the way Goyle was shaking in intimidation.

"M—Malfoy, stop—"

"I _said _I could handle everything…And I meant it. Now…" The sneer remained on his face as he leaned in over the table and lowered his voice into a whispered drawl. "I am getting _sick _and _tired _of you tailing me all the time because quite frankly, you don't know _shit._ Do you know what you are?"

Draco tightened his fingers around the handle of the knife again and watched with narrowed eyes as more and more of Goyle's blood began to seep out from his hand and spread onto the table.

"I g—get it! I get it—"

"You're _nothing _but an inane, unthinking, useless grunt with his brain in the gutters and his empty head wedged in all the way into his arse."

Goyle flushed darker but Draco couldn't tell anymore if it was from fear or excruciating pain.

"M—Malfoy, let me go! Let me go, damn it—"

"So listen up, you worthless son of a bitch…" Draco's voice lowered even more into an ominous growl. "No matter how stupid you are, I'm only going to say this _once…_So remember it well."

He paused and waited calmly as a group of fourth-year Hufflepuffs walked casually past their table on their way to the Great Hall exit, smirking when he saw the way Goyle was writhing with tears of pain. The larger Slytherin looked as though he was scared to even try yanking the knife out himself.

"S_ay _it already, Malfoy!"

Draco's eyes flashed and he finally leaned back in, speaking in such a low, dangerous hiss that was so scarily reminiscent of Voldemort himself that Goyle had to pull away and cringe in nervousness.

"If you so much as lay a _finger _ on Potter…Just a single _fucking _finger… If you so much as come within a _foot _of her…" He sneered and twisted the knife again, eliciting another howl of pain from the Slytherin in front of him. "I will cut off your little testicles and shove them down your throat."

By the time he had finished speaking, Goyle's dark eyes were wide and he was shaking with fear as he tried to back away – his entire body sweating with agitation at the blonde's warning. He winced and cried out in pain again when Draco pulled the knife out of his hand with a quick, hard yank.

"_OOOWWW! FUCKING SON OF A—"_

"You really should choose your enemies carefully, Goyle."

Draco had drawled out the words with a lot more warning and assurance in himself this time and without bothering to look at Goyle whimpering over his bleeding hand, he stood up calmly and began to gather his things. He saw some Slytherins rushing over to help but he ignored them and turned to look at Goyle one last time, smirking when he saw the large blood stains all over the table.

"You don't know what I'm capable of."

Trembling, Goyle paled at his words and looked up at him with a wide-eyed, trembling stare, watching helplessly as Draco gave him another sadistic sneer before stalking out of the Great Hall.

* * *

_Cold…Too cold…Bloody hell._

Harry blinked rapidly and tried in vain to see through her flying goggles as she dashed after the miniscule, golden ball flying about in front of her. It jerked once to the left before flying away completely to the right and she grunted as she forced her broom after it, ducking several times as she did when several bludgers had come out of nowhere and had tried to smash themselves on her head.

_Argh… I can't see in this rain! Forgot to put the damn cleaning charm on my goggles!_

She swerved dangerously to the left when one of the Slytherin beaters had sent a rather nasty looking bludger her way and unfortunately, she winced when she accidentally collided with the Slytherin seeker right beside her. Blaise, who had been following the snitch as closely as she had been the entire match, swerved away and nodded once when Harry had sent a salute of apology his way.

_**"AND IT'S NECK AND NECK, LADIES AND GENTS! SCORE IS 90-80, GRYFFINDOR! POTTER AND ZABINI ARE HEADING FOR THE SNITCH! WHO WILL GET THERE FIRST?"**_

The two seekers turned, dived, and swerved again as they followed the tiny golden ball around the stadium, wincing every now and then as they were forced to avoid the other team members scattered around the air. Throughout the match, the score had been neck and neck – with either Slytherin or Gryffindor following closely behind the other – and Harry had spotted the snitch about a half-second before Blaise had. Now they both were circling around the pitch desperately to catch it.

_Damn it! What's wrong with me…? I feel so dizzy…_

Harry gritted her teeth again and swerved once more to the left when the snitch had almost made them collide against a goal post. Behind her, she heard Blaise cursing as well as he swerved behind her and after which, they both dived down low again as the snitch flew towards the ground.

_**"IT'S A TIE, EVERYONE! THE SCORE IS 100-100 EVEN! WHO WILL WIN THE FIRST MATCH OF THE QUIDDITCH SEASON THIS YEAR? COME ON, POTTER! COME ON, ZABINI!"**_

They heard the distinct roaring and screaming of their housemates coming from the two respective stands. The two seekers continued to fly side-by side each other – both with narrowed eyes and faces flushed with exertion. Their hands, gloved and fingers outstretched, were reaching out now as they neared the fluttering snitch, which at that moment had zoomed up towards the cloudy sky.

_I don't feel so good…_

From a distance, Harry heard Seamus Finnegan – the announcer assigned for the match – shouting excitedly into the crowd but she barely understood anything. Her surroundings were beginning to blur now, even as they rose higher into the sky, and her fingers were beginning to shake.

_I…think…I'm…going…to…_

Harry felt the world spin around her again and she didn't finish her last train of thought.

Just as her fingers were an inch of touching the snitch, which was so fleetingly close right then and there, her body suddenly gave out. Without warning, her knees buckled together, her eyes fluttered shut, and her form went limp as she fell off her broom, falling dangerously through the sky.

_Too weak…Too dizzy…Too…Tired…_

The whole Quidditch pitch began to spin around her as she fell that she never heard the panicked yells and furious shouting coming from her schoolmates who had all witnessed the scene.

She thought she heard Draco's voice somewhere in the screams but she couldn't be sure.

**"**_**OH GOOD MERLIN! SOMEONE CATCH POTTER BEFORE SHE HITS THE GROUND!"**_

And that was the last thing Harry remembered, along with the feeling of falling into a pair of strong, gloved hands, just before everything silenced and her mind suddenly blacked out completely.

* * *

"Harry? Harry, are you okay? Please say something, mate!"

"Ron! Don't wake her up! Maybe you should just let her rest for now!"

"Well, I _have _to check if she's alright!"

"She fell _fifty_ feet, Ron!"

"Hermione, stop nagging me!"

"Well, you're being a git!"

Harry groaned out loud and blearily opened an eye, using it to blink up exasperatedly at the arguing faces of her two best friends who were, at that moment, hovered around her bed. Just behind them, she saw the other worried faces of two other students – Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

Surprisingly _Blaise Zabini_ was also there and was standing behind Luna, peering over her shoulder and watching as Harry finally blinked both her eyes open and sat up from her hospital bed. She saw the rest of her surroundings then, making out the familiar sight of the Hogwarts Infirmary, before she sighed to herself and looked up to meet Ron and Hermione's worried faces once more.

When she noticed them looking worriedly at her, she snorted and gave them a smirk.

"What are you two so worried about? It's not like I haven't fallen off my broom before."

Ron laughed at this while Hermione's eyes just narrowed and she gave an irritated 'humph' in disapproval. Behind them, Neville and Luna had also laughed while Blaise – who was still looking at Harry with something akin to confusion in his eyes – shook his head and spoke up for the first time.

"We were in the middle of catching the snitch, Potter…And for no reason at all, you just fainted and fell right off your broom. You alright? You looked pretty pale and clammy when I carried you."

The minute she heard his voice, her eyes riveted to the lone Slytherin by her bed and she glared at him. "I'm _fine, _Zabini…What are you doing here, anyway? And wait—" She flicked her gaze sharply over to Ron, noticing the way her best friend was wincing at her words. "—I almost had the snitch right there, who won?" She looked up at Blaise again but it was Hermione who gave an answer.

Glancing over at Blaise with an apologetic smile, she looked at Harry and shook her head. "Slytherin won the match, Harry…" She bit her lip briefly but continued. "When you fell off your broom, Blaise flew down after you to catch you before you hit the ground…And the snitch…Well…It got away."

Harry's eyes had widened at this and she flushed as she flicked her gaze back to Blaise's amused smirk in surprise. Luna continued the rest of Hermione's sentence for her. "And seeing what happened, with Blaise foregoing the snitch to catch you and all, well…Headmistress McGonagall decided to award the match's victory to Slytherin." She shrugged and rewarded Blaise with a smile.

Uncomfortable at their attention on him, Blaise nodded and gave her a small smile back – to which Luna responded to by flushing slightly and turning away so he couldn't see her pink cheeks.

"It was a close match anyway, Harry…" Neville suddenly pitched in when Harry remained silent. "When you fell off your broom, the score was 120-100, in favor of Slytherin. So had we stopped the match right then and there, they _still _would have won anyway…I suppose we owe them that match."

Again, Harry was unable to say anything and merely stared back at them – her gaze flicking back and forth between Neville's worried gaze to Blaise's slightly apologetic cringe. When the awkward silence continued to the point where it had become unbearable, the Slytherin finally offered a shrug.

"If you want, Potter…I can speak to our Captain and request a rematch for the whole thing. I realize, coming from your perspective, it may seen inappropriate that they just let us win like that—"

Harry immediately shook her head to interrupt him, giving him a small but genuine smile.

"No…That's alright, Zabini."

She surprised both Ron and Hermione when she sat up and turned to Blaise again, reaching a small hand over and offering it to the Slytherin in the form of a simple handshake. Confused but genuinely curious, Blaise took it and shook it gently, blinking when she held on longer than necessary.

"Potter?"

Harry bit her lip but looked right at him, still shaking his hand firmly again as she spoke.

"I…_Thank you…_Zabini…" She laughed weakly and raised her free hand to push her hair back from her face. "I didn't expect to ever be saved by a Slytherin but I guess…people still surprise me."

Blaise lifted the corner of his lips into a teasing grin at her then, nodding once at her quip.

"No problem, Potter."

They smiled and nodded at each other once more but just as Harry was going to speak up again, a familiar tutting voice suddenly broke them off and drew their attention to the room entrance.

"Good heavens, Mister—_Miss—_oh whatever! Harry! How many times must I have to see you in the hospital wing each year? Honestly…The children these days, never giving me any needed rest!"

The flushed, exasperated figure of Madam Pomfrey suddenly rushed into the room at that very moment, causing all six teenagers to look up and watch as the middle-aged woman levitated a bunch of potion bottles towards Harry's bed. Seeing the other teenagers there, however, she tutted impatiently and tapped her foot as a signal for them to move away – and the wincing teens complied.

Ron cleared his throat as he backed away, looking over Madam Pomfrey's shoulder to give Harry a grin. "Well…Anyway mate, just rest up. We'd better get going, I don't think we're allowed—"

Madam Pomfrey suddenly rounded on him then, giving him and Hermione a pointed glare.

"If you've all finished smothering Miss Potter here, I do believe she needs a nap after that devastating fall. Haven't you all got classes to attend to this afternoon?" At the glare she leveled on them, both Ron and Neville winced and gave Harry a nod of farewell before heading out the room.

"Rest up, Harry…We'll take care of your assignments for this afternoon." After Hermione leaned down to plant a quick kiss onto Harry's forehead, she followed after them, leaving Luna and Blaise still standing awkwardly by the end of Harry's bed and staring rather uncertainly at each other.

Blaise tried to speak up first, moving his gaze from Luna back to Harry's amused smirk.

"Uhm…Well…I…Uh…"

Unaware of this, Madam Pomfrey continued to bustle over the potions she had put onto Harry's bedside table, sighing and talking out loud with a frown about Harry's 'endless accidents'.

_"_Oh Harry, when will you _ever _learn to just keep away from the infirmary, child? Why, it seems that every year that you're here, you're always getting yourself into some trouble. I can't—"

Harry ignored her and smiled knowingly at Blaise and Luna again, watching as Luna finally shook her head and gave Harry a small smile. "Well, we'd better get going too, Harry…I wouldn't want to miss our lunch. I think they're serving chocolate pudding today…You know that it's my favorite."

Nodding, Harry couldn't help laughing to herself and gesturing to Blaise with a grin. "Go ahead, Luna…Why don't you and Blaise have lunch together this afternoon? It'd be a change of company." She suggested but Blaise looked slightly uncomfortable at that, shaking his head with a polite smile.

"Oh no thanks, Potter…I uh… I wouldn't want to intrude—"

Her eyes suddenly twinkling at the idea, Luna reached out and grabbed him by his arm.

"That's an _interesting _idea, Harry! I've always wondered what it would be like to have lunch with a Slytherin! I've sat with Hufflepuffs on some occasions but never a Slytherin! Come on, Blaise!"

She didn't really give Blaise much of a chance to decline her invitation and Harry watched, chuckling softly to herself, as her Ravenclaw friend dragged Blaise away from the room, shutting the door silently behind them. Once they were gone and their lively chatter had faded away, Harry turned back to face Madam Pomfrey again, surprised that the older woman was actually already walking away.

"No physical check-up today, Madam Pomfrey…? No potions?" Harry looked so confused as she had asked this out loud that Madam Pomfrey actually smiled at her and shook her head in amusement.

"None today, Harry…You're fine...I figured you just strained yourself out today, dear child...You're probably still adjusting to your new body. Don't exert yourself too hard, okay...? You're not a boy anymore. Now just go on and get some rest." She reached over the bed and handed one of the potions to her – a vial with a light blue liquid – and nodded in affirmation.

"Here, drink this…It's a simple sleeping draught…Should give you a peaceful sleep. After that, you may attend the rest of your classes for this afternoon." She waited until Harry had taken the potion from her hand before reaching over again and helping the girl fluff up the pillows on her bed.

"Just be sure to attend my lecture this afternoon alright? Don't go missing it, I reckon you'll be able to learn a lot from me." She added as an afterthought, to which Harry answered with a small grin.

"I won't."

Madam Pomfrey gave her a reproachful frown again but accepted her answer anyway. Once she had left Harry alone in the room to tend to the rest of the other students, the Gryffindor sighed again and held the potion up to the light, studying the liquid with a rather thoughtful frown on her face.

_Strange that it was Blaise who saved me…I guess Dumbledore had it right all along…_

She shook her head at herself and uncapped the cork off the bottle with a soft 'pop', closing her eyes briefly as she downed its contents in a single gulp. After placing the cork back, she opened her eyes again, set the bottle back down onto the table and buried herself back under the bedcovers.

_I guess I still have a lot to learn about people. _

Harry stared at the ceiling of the small white room for a long moment after that, blinking silently as more and more thoughts about what had happened began to plague her mind. When all the unanswered questions simply became too unbearable, however, she finally closed her eyes and let the effects of the sleep potion take over, lulling her consciousness slowly into a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

_I'm right here._

Draco longed to speak the words out loud as he wrapped the invisibility cloak tighter around his frame and walked over to Harry's sleeping figure by the bed. The Gryffindor had fallen asleep only moments ago but Draco had been there the entire time, watching silently as she had taken the sleeping potion and stared up at the ceiling with so many conflicting emotions in her beautiful eyes.

_Don't push me away._

He had wanted so much to touch her then – if only to reach out, take her hand and somehow tell her things that even _he _didn't know himself but Draco held himself back and stayed in the corner.

_I wish things didn't have to be this way._

Since she had fallen off her broom in the Quidditch match that morning, he had been by her side, unseen by everyone else underneath Harry's invisibility cloak. He had listened to Blaise and Harry's little exchange just a couple of minutes ago – along with the countless arguments and discussions that Weasley and Granger had while they were waiting in the room for Harry to wake up.

Throughout all of this though, Draco had been forced to remain completely silent and the only sounds he had been able to make were the occasional times he accidentally backed into a stray chair. Fortunately, none of the people in the room had grown suspicious and once Madam Pomfrey had left Harry alone to herself again, he walked over to her, making sure he kept his footsteps light and quiet.

_Just a glimpse of her…Just one glimpse…_

Draco told himself this as he finally stopped by the side of her bed and bent down slightly, his eyes softening as they rested on her beautiful face. The Gryffindor was fast asleep then – her chest rising and falling gently with steady breaths – and for a long moment, Draco was just content to watch her, his gaze drinking in the very sight of her and admiring the endearing flush on her pale cheeks.

_Why did you have to be so damn beautiful, Potter…?_

Unable to stop himself, he inadvertently reached a hand out and very gently touched his fingers against her cheek, caressing the soft skin there very fleetingly before reluctantly pulling away. He sighed again, watching as Harry turned in her sleep and buried her face sleepily against her pillow.

_I doubt you even know what you do to me...Do you…?_

The corner of his lips lifted slowly into a small, sad smile at his own thoughts and Draco leaned down again, surprising even himself when he bent down and planted a very gentle kiss onto her cheek.

_I wish I could see your eyes. _

Completely unaware of this, Harry shifted under the blankets again and turned away but Draco continued to stroke her hair gently as he watched her. As though out of its own accord, the hand he had been using to stroke her hair began to travel down slowly until it reached her stomach. Ignoring his thoughts, Draco hesitantly rested his palm comfortingly over it with a weak, tearful smile.

He didn't know it then – but he had made his choice right there with that one gesture alone.

_Please don't push me away._

The strange protectiveness he suddenly felt began to burn a searing hole right in his chest.

_Both of you._

_

* * *

_

"—now, in the case of the more nasty jinxes, treatment would be a little more difficult. Depending on the severity of the jinx inflicted on the injured witch or wizard, it _is _possible to remove the jinx right away with a simple counter spell but on _most _occasions, a healing spell is required—"

Harry was thoroughly surprised, much later that afternoon, to realize that halfway through Madam Pomfrey's special lecture to the seventh years about Basic Healing Spells and Potions, she looked down and saw that she had already filled up more than half of her parchment with her notes.

Glancing down briefly at it again and noting to herself that she hadn't been this attentive in a single class since DADA with Remus in her third year, Harry turned briefly to Hermione beside her.

"'Mione…Do they offer more of these classes…? Healing, I mean…? Can I get more electives?" She asked in a whisper, her attention not on her brown-haired friend but on the notes on the board.

Hermione looked a bit surprised at having been addressed but obliged, looking up from where she had been scribbling her own notes onto her parchment to shake her head at Harry's question.

"I don't think so…Not unless you're taking the Healer track…I don't think your Auror track has any more courses like it." She answered distractedly, failing to see the frown on Harry's features.

"I see…"

She didn't speak again for a long time after that and her attention fell on Madam Pomfrey once more, listening intently as the older woman began discussing more about the Healer curriculum Hogwarts offered and the different courses the students could opt to take to learn more about healing.

"For more complicated conditions, like those that involve injuries inflicted by Dark Magic, a more powerful healer is often needed and it takes considerable effort to fight back the spell's magic…"

The class seemed to go on for about two more hours then but Harry barely noticed the time – nor did she pay attention to anything else except for everything Madam Pomfrey had discussed. She was so caught up in the lecture that by the end of it, much to Ron and Hermione's shock, she had managed to fill out two rolls of parchment with her notes, excluding the ones she made in her book.

_"_Bloody hell, mate…What's got you so interested in Healing all of a sudden?" Ron had asked her that same day as they had been walking out of the class but even then, Harry couldn't answer him.

She didn't exactly know _why _or _what _it had been about Madam Pomfrey's lecture that afternoon that had intrigued her so much but over the next few days, she had busied herself with pouring over several books in the library about Healing – eager to learn about it as much as she could.

In fact, she had been so interested in the subject altogether that she had even talked to Madam Pomfrey about it on some occasions, spending time in the Hospital Wing with the older woman. It wasn't until Madam Pomfrey had actually suggested something to her during one of their meetings that Harry finally got around to thinking, more than ever, about the different direction she was taking.

And this supposed direction was what Harry brought up to Andromeda about three days later.

_"_A _Healer? _The _Healer _track, Harry…? You want to change your curriculum?"

Andromeda's eyes had widened to the size of saucers at Harry's unexpected suggestion and she stared at the much younger girl in shock, blinking as she tried to process what she had just said.

"But…I—I don't understand, Harry…I thought you wanted to be an _Auror?_"

Looking up slowly from where she had been tickling Teddy's laid out form along the patch of clean grass overlooking the Hogwarts lake, Harry sighed and met Andromeda's eyes with a small smile.

"I thought so too, Andromeda…But…Well…I've been giving this a lot of thought lately." She paused and tickled Teddy's stomach again, chuckling when her godson's response was to giggle cutely.

Andromeda watched their interaction carefully, her eyebrows fusing together as she leaned back against the tree behind her and shifted her gaze over Harry's shoulder to stare up at the castle.

"And…?"

Harry blinked at her expectant voice and looked back up to stare uncertainly at her.

"And…In the light of all that's happened…I think I may be happier if I became a Healer instead of an Auror…Because…" Her voice trailed off again and she scooped Teddy up gently into her arms.

Andromeda's eyes softened and she smiled slowly as she watched their interaction.

"Go on…Why the change of mind, Harry…?"

Harry looked as though she had just swallowed the lump in her throat as she continued.

"I…I don't really _know, _Andromeda…To be honest…" She swallowed again and held Teddy's squirming form closer against her, hugging the toddler gently as she stared at the lake's surface.

"I just…Want to make something of myself…Like…_Do _something with my life…You know?" She smiled weakly and shook her head at herself as though she was amused at her own words. "Something _outside _of war and destruction…Something that, for once, _didn't _involve fighting or pain or hurting someone…" She placed a comforting kiss onto the top of Teddy's head when he yawned loudly.

"Something that _doesn't _remind me of all my experiences during the war… More importantly, something that _doesn't _remind me of everything I've been through…Of everything that's happened." Harry finally looked up at her then, meeting Andromeda's soft gaze with a small but hesitant smile.

"To be a Healer…To dedicate your life to healing other people's wounds and pain…To learn about how to ease someone's suffering…_That's _something I want to do for the rest of my life, Andromeda…I want to be the one to _heal _lives and _heal _people…That's who I want to be." She ended with another soft sigh and finally leaned back against the same tree Andromeda was leaning against.

"I'm sorry…I don't expect you to understand what I mean but—"

Andromeda shook her head and chuckled when Teddy had looked over Harry's shoulder to smile at her. "On the contrary, Harry…I understand better than you may realize…It's just…If I may ask…" She reached a hand out and ran a gentle hand through Teddy's mane of tossled purple hair.

"What brought this change on…? Why change your curriculum only _now…_?"

She sounded so genuinely curious that Harry looked amused at her question and leaned back casually, shifting Teddy around in her arms again when the baby metamorphagus began to squirm.

"I suppose…It was because of my weekly visits to St. Mungo that planted the idea in my head." She paused briefly so she could gather the right words to say before she continued to speak.

"I…I've been speaking more and more with Mr. Kensington lately…And I've realized that I want to know more people like him…Learn from them…And help them get through the pain in their lives…" She suddenly felt exhausted after she had said this and Andromeda must have noticed because then, the DADA professor suddenly took Teddy from Harry's arms and held the toddler firmly to her chest.

"I see—"

She blinked in surprise when Harry cut her off again, speaking in a more assertive voice.

"I've talked to Madam Pomfrey about it…She said she'd be willing to help me endorse the possible curriculum change to the Headmistress…I just wanted to get your opinion on it first…Hopefully get some advice if what I'm doing is the _right_ thing to do…What do you think?" She bit her lip and looked up at Andromeda with wide eyes, confusion reflected clearly in those green depths.

The Head of Slytherin house blinked and smiled gently at her, a little amused at her naiveté.

"Harry—"

"_Also…_"

Andromeda paused once again as Harry continued, her eyes suddenly gazing off into the distance. "I've already changed _this _much of who I am…" She gave the older woman a sardonic smile. "Perhaps not willingly but a change nevertheless…I might as well orient this change for the better."

The black-haired teen had spoken in a voice that sounded as though she was trying to convince herself more than Andromeda but the older woman nodded silently at her to show her assent.

"That's true—"

"_And…_" Harry paused again, fusing her eyebrows together as she tried to think of what to say. "As a healer…Maybe…Eventually…I can also learn to heal _myself…_" She sighed and shook her head. "Even through everything I've been through…Maybe somehow I can learn to forget my own pain too."

Andromeda said nothing but again she nodded at Harry and quietly waited for her to continue.

"Does that make any sense at all…?"

Harry looked almost sheepish as she glanced up at the DADA professor again, watching as Andromeda shifted a squirming Teddy carefully in her arms and answered her with a small smile.

"Of course it does, sweetheart—"

The Gryffindor shook her head again, forcing herself to ramble on before Andromeda finished. "I know all of this may not make any sense and that I'd have to be _insane _to want a curriculum change _now _but this is what I want…_This _is who I want to be…Different from my old self and life."

Andromeda watched her carefully, a small but sad smile lingering on her elegant face.

"Different from 'Harry Potter'?"

"_Very _different from 'Harry Potter'." She smiled back; her eyes alight with genuine warmth.

The DADA professor suddenly reached over then, and took one of Harry's smaller hands into hers, ignoring the impatient squeal Teddy emitted when she shifted him again in her arms. Harry looked a bit confused at her reaction but she didn't say anything until Andromeda spoke up again.

Sighing, her hands tightened gently around Harry's soft fingers and she gave the younger woman another small smile, a mixture of sadness but admiration reflected clearly in her older eyes.

"Change…is _good_, love…Change is _always _good… Especially one as positively oriented as _this _one…I fully support your decision all the way. And I think you'd be an excellent Healer one day."

Harry began to smile slowly at this and nodded her assent but still, Andromeda continued.

"But…Know this, Harry…Please…Above everything else I tell you…Do not forget this…" She closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath before she spoke. "Never…_Never _forget where you came from or who you _were…_No matter how awful, misguided, or troubled you may have been."

The Gryffindor looked as though she was going to protest but Andromeda kept on talking.

"More than anything, I am _certain _that you will grow up to be an exceptional person one day…I'm sure of that, Harry…But you should _never _forget the stepping stones you took to get there. _Never _choose to forget the person you once _were…_" Andromeda's fingers squeezed around hers then, drawing Harry's attention to their interlocked hands. "For it is in remembering who you once _were _that you also remember all your mistakes…And that you never manage to forget the journey that got you where you are now…No matter how painful, humiliating and torturous that journey may have been."

Harry's eyes clouded over slowly at her words but Andromeda could tell that she was listening closely, highlighted by how she saw the way the black-haired teen's eyes had widened in realization.

"I understand…"

Andromeda heard her spoken whisper and smiled at her again, nodding slowly in affirmation.

"Have you decided…?"

Emerald green eyes peered carefully back at her, finality reflected clearly in their depths.

"Yes…"

Andromeda nodded again but this time, there were tears of genuine happiness in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I know what you're all thinking. Where the hell was D/H interaction in this chapter? *ducks as a shoe is hurled her away* Ehehehe. I have to keep to the storyline for now. I promise you that the D/H relationship is well on its way. Let's just resolve all of Harry's damn hang-ups first, alright? ^_~

Oh and before any of you start asking _why _Madam Pomfrey didn't notice anything…_weird…_about Harry's condition, I figured it'd be kind of strange for her to check Harry for something like _pregnancy _wouldn't it? *laughs* Besides, it's way too early in the story for me to bring that conflict into the mix.

Just a little more patience, everyone… :D

**Next Chapter: **Harry spends more time with Mr. Kensington; Draco spends more time with the kids at the hospital, Some more Gryffindor/Slytherin interaction :D

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, DARLINGS! CHEERS! ^_~**


	20. No Exceptions

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books. Pregnancy. **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** And yet another update…Don't you all just love me now? *bats eyelashes* Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 20 – No Exceptions**

Harry was amused at the disgruntled voice that greeted her as she entered the room.

"Ugh…You again?"

She looked up and couldn't prevent a smile as she met Kensington's eyes, noting the way the man propped up against the wall behind his bed was watching her closely as she walked toward him.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have anything else better to do?"

Harry chuckled at this again and ignored him as she walked over to the table beside his bed. After setting the large box containing a new puzzle beside his clock, she smiled calmly at him again and ignored his annoyed glare as she gathered the empty potion bottles scattered around his bed.

Undaunted, Kensington took one look at the new puzzle she had laid out for him on his bedside table and simply let out a snort, rolling his eyes and turning his attention back to his book.

"You think bringing me a new puzzle every time you come here will get me to like you?" He asked her rather bluntly but to his surprise, Harry suddenly turned back around and gave him a grin.

"It's a _start_."

Kensington's eyes slowly narrowed at that and he watched with a scowl as Harry began whistling and went on about casting the necessary cleaning charms all around his room. She ignored the unwelcoming look on his face the whole time and cheerfully went about her business as though she barely noticed him there, pausing only once so that she could help him when he tried to sit up.

"I'm fine…I got, I got it damn it! Let go of me!" He snarled and yanked his arm away when Harry had tried to help him but the Gryffindor was completely unfazed by his attitude, merely shrugging and going back to cleaning the room. Once she had made sure that everything was back in order, she pulled back the curtains covering his windows and slowly turned back around to face him.

"Well…That's that."

She smiled slowly and walked over to his bedside table again, reaching into the small bag she carried and setting a couple of newly brewed vitality potions beside him. Throughout all this, Kensington had watched her carefully, his narrowed eyes trying to ascertain what she was trying to do.

"What are you doing?"

Harry didn't answer his question but she regarded him with a brief glance, still humming to herself as she sat down onto the small chair beside his bed. A long silence passed between them after that, and when Kensington had enough of it, he sighed and reached over to the table to see the puzzle.

"What is this you bought anyway—"

"_Uh-uh._"

To his surprise, Harry laughed as she reached out and snatched the box right out of Kensington's hands. She shook her head several times and held it away from his wide, prying eyes.

"No peeking at the picture…That's cheating." She smirked wryly at him. "Remember?"

Kensington understood what she was trying to say immediately but instead of being comforted by this, he let out an irritated growl instead and tried to snatch the puzzle box from her hands again.

"Just give me the damn puzzle first so I can solve it, child. Do not play games with me!"

Harry didn't say anything and continued to smirk at him, keeping the puzzle safely held away.

"Drink your potion for tonight first before I give it to you." He stared blankly at her, unaccustomed to her methods as she continued. "Well go on then. I've placed it right beside you."

Sighing in defeat and grumbling repeatedly under his breath, Kensington rolled his eyes once but obliged – reaching over to his table and uncorking one of the bottles placed beside him. Then, leveling Harry's laughing face with a scowl, he shook his head again and downed it in a single gulp.

"There…_Happy?"_

"Much."

The cheerful, innocent smile Harry gave him answered his question easily.

"Now give me the damn puzzle then!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him but obliged, hiding an amused laugh when Kensington had snatched the puzzle right out of her hands and grumbled to himself as he began to open the box. She watched him, thoroughly amused, as he began laying the overturned puzzle pieces out on the table.

Still chuckling, she spoke up as he did this, leaning back casually against her seat.

"I figured you'd have wanted something to do…I bought that on the way here."

Kensington had been muttering something under his breath about 'annoying teenage girls' as he began working on the puzzle in front of him and Harry smirked again, shaking her head to herself. He saw her reaction, however, and turned to her, leveling her with a rather irritated, pointed glare.

"What's a girl your age even doing at a place like this anyway?" He snorted derisively and began snapping the first few puzzle pieces into place on the table. "Shouldn't you be spending your time nowadays with your boyfriend or something? Or at least hanging around with your friends…?"

His question immediately incited Harry to burst out laughing and she shook her head at him, reaching over and handing him the small cup of tea that she had specifically poured right out for him.

"Hardly..." She smirked at him, giving him a pointed look. "If you wanted to know more about me, Mr. Kensington, you could have just asked me directly you know. …To save us both the trouble."

Kensington's eyes narrowed dramatically at her comment, obviously not amused by her answer. Eventually, he _did _sigh though and he finally looked up to give her a mildly defeated frown.

"Fine…Tell me about yourself, then…Er…_Jamie…?_ I want to know." He blinked and stared directly at her, watching as Harry seemed to fidget a couple of times with the bangs over her forehead.

When she was sure that the scar on her forehead was absolutely covered, she met his eyes again and nodded, leaning back comfortably against the backrest of her seat. "Well…There's not much to tell." She began, the corner of her lips lifting into an amused smile when Kensington glared at her.

"I'm a student at Hogwarts…Currently a seventh year…" She bit her lip and raised her eyes slowly to the ceiling in thought. "I'm a Gryffindor… I play Quidditch… I'm a seeker, actually…And well…Eventually, I hope to graduate with a specialization in Healing." She paused and looked at him.

To her surprise, he was listening to her closely, nodding for her to continue.

"I see."

Harry frowned to herself in thought as she struggled to find more things to say. "I was born a half-blood…My mother was a muggleborn witch…" She ran out of things to say at this point so she looked up, mildly surprised to see that Kensington had suddenly stiffened at the word 'muggleborn'."

Annoyed, she was just on the verge of asking him about this when Kensington chose that moment to change the subject. He set one of the puzzle pieces he held down and gave her a smirk.

"Gryffindor, huh…?" The corner of his lips twitched again and he looked at her as though he was amused. "My wife was a Gryffindor…She was a rather annoying little chit like you too." He smiled slowly as though he recalled a memory in his head."Perhaps all Gryffindors are inherently annoying."

Not having expected his comment, Harry couldn't help laughing and shaking her head.

"What house were _you _in, then…?"

He lifted his eyes up from snapping another puzzle piece into place and smirked at her.

"Slytherin…Where else…?"

Harry was more surprised at the fact that this little piece of information about him didn't shock her and she chuckled again, rolling her eyes and reaching for one of the puzzle pieces on the table.

"That's rather strange…How did you end up together then?" She asked him, genuinely curious as to how a Slytherin boy during those days could have ever eventually married a girl from Gryffindor.

He wasn't smiling anymore after her question, however, and he suddenly looked away from her, his dark eyes falling back down to stare at the very few connected puzzle pieces on the table.

"She…_saw _me…" Kensington blinked and looked up to meet Harry's confused green eyes. "And…I _saw _her…I suppose…It all just started from there…I loved her more than anyone…" He sighed again and this time, his voice had fallen to such a soft whisper that Harry had to strain to hear him.

She looked away from his haunted expression and swallowed the lump in her throat then, unsure of what she was supposed to say and wishing terribly she could just bolt from the room.

"You miss her…?"

Harry's eyes widened when she realized that it had been _her _who had asked that question and she immediately regretted it again when Kensington turned those sad, dark eyes back to her face.

"…Everyday."

Again, Harry didn't know what to say to that so she just blinked and nodded, looking away hastily so she wouldn't have to see the pained, haunted look in his eyes. It troubled her to see such hopelessness – the forlorn eyes of a man who had absolutely _nothing _left and had given up hope.

She suddenly regretted having brought the topic up even more when, much to her dismay, Kensington looked at her again and gave her a glimpse of the dark, bitter emptiness in his tired eyes.

"It was my fault, you know…She…" He paused and sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the bed. "She told me not to join the league back then…I didn't listen to her…And because of that, I…Ended up doing so many things that I never wanted to do." He bit his lip and dropped his gaze.

Harry was staring at him this time, however, and her eyes softened as she listened to him, noting the genuine softness of his words and the way his eyes were filled with such heartbroken regret.

"Why did you join…?"

Kensington suddenly blinked and looked at her as though her question had caught him off guard. He nodded slowly to her and turned away again to stare at the window before he answered.

"Fear…Doubt…Confusion…There were a lot of reasons then, believe me…But…Well…Looking back at them now, I don't even understand what really compelled me to do it." He took a deep, shaky breath but continued. "I suppose…Mostly because I was a child…I was a lost soul who didn't know what he was doing…So young and impulsive…So terribly misguided." He stopped and looked at her.

Harry nodded carefully, her gaze on her lap but otherwise listening intently to his words.

"I see…"

He shook his head again – this time more fiercely – and clenched his hands into fists. "I did so many…_terrible _things…And when I found out my mistakes…It was much too late to correct them."

Harry continued to watch him silently, her eyes dazed with her own faraway thoughts.

"And… When did you realize you were wrong…?" The question had come out of her lips even before she had a chance to consider the consequences of asking it, and she blinked in shock at herself.

"I—I mean…When did you—I'm sorry… You don't have to answer that question—"

Fortunately, Kensington didn't notice her flustered features and he sighed again, shaking his head slowly to himself. He looked up then, meeting her wide eyes and giving her a small, sad smile.

"The day my Angela was born."

Harry's eyebrows met together in confusion as she watched him, stiffening moments later when she saw the way Kensington's eyes were beginning to glisten with tears. She didn't know what to say to him then so she bit her lip and politely looked away, waiting patiently until he had wiped the tears away from his eyes again before she dared look back at him, watching the emotions on his face.

"…"

She blinked several times, trying to decide on whether or not she should say something else, but eventually, she decided against it and sighed again, turning away to stare at the windows curtains.

An awkward silence fell on the room after that and for the next few minutes, nothing else was heard except the soft sounds of their breathing and the occasional clinking of Kensington's teacup onto the table. When after several seconds and neither of them _still _weren't saying anything, Harry finally braved the effort and looked up at him, noticing that Kensington had gone back to his puzzle.

"So…Er…"

The expression on his face was back to normal now but Harry saw the unusually broken look in his eyes and if anything, this incited her to say something – _anything _– to get his mind off things. Smiling uncertainly, she reached over the table and gingerly picked up one of the puzzle pieces near the corner, her momentary movement causing Kensington to pause mid-reach and blink up at her.

She shrugged one of her shoulders and grinned wryly at him, indicating to the unfinished puzzle between them. "Well…How's the puzzle so far…? You don't mind if I help you out, right…?"

He stared at her for a long moment, as though trying to ascertain her intentions. Then, to her surprise, the older man just nodded quietly and one corner of his lips lifted into a small, genuine smile.

"I'd appreciate it."

* * *

A bright pair of wide blue eyes greeted Draco as he walked into the small hospital room that same morning. Sadly, he had to force a small smile onto his face at the sight that soon greeted him. There, tucked in gently into a large hospital bed that was thrice her size, was Hannie's very thin, frail body. The sight of her weak, warm smile at him brought such a painful ache into Draco's chest.

"Hey Princess…How are you feeling…?" He offered her a gentle smile as he walked over to the small space beside her, bending down briefly to place a kiss onto her forehead before pulling away. His hand lingered tenderly on her hair as he sat down, stroking the limp strands away from her face.

"Wow…You're looking a lot better than the last time I saw you…" Draco's voice shook more than he intended it to and he had to bite his lip and take a deep breath at the lie he had just said.

"You'd better be up and healthy again the next time I drop by, alright? How can I tour you around Hogsmeade when you're still sick?" Unfortunately, his voice cracked at the end of his sentence.

She nodded slowly, almost as though it had pained her to do so, and as she moved, Draco caught a glimpse of the sickly color of her skin and the way her face seemed even thinner than before. About a dozen potion bottles and healing ingredients were laid out on the bedside table beside her and it bothered Draco to see them all, especially if they were going to be used on such a young little girl.

_She shouldn't need all this medication…She should be out playing like any normal kid._

Realizing he should probably say something, Draco tore his gaze away from the potions littered in front of him and turned back to force a smile at Hannie once more. The five-year-old yawned and looked as though she was having difficulty keeping awake by then but still, she blinked her eyes stubbornly and peered up at him, gesturing weakly to the storybook placed near her bed.

Draco's eyes softened and he laughed at her glare, shaking his head as he grasped the book in his hand. "You want a story, huh…? Don't you ever get tired of such stories, Hannie?" He flipped several times through the pages of the book and made a face at the images of the prince and princess.

"Wow…Big surprise. It's a story about a prince and a princess…" His eyes were slightly teasing as he looked at her again, chuckling when Hannie just shook her head and made a playful face at him.

Pretending to roll his eyes, Draco grinned but relented, settling back against his seat.

"Alright, alright…I'll read this story to you on _one _condition…" He looked back intently at her again, trying hard not to notice the way her cheekbones were so obvious now because of her thinness. "You have to _promise _me that next week…You'll be better…Okay? Can you do that for me, love?"

Despite the sick pallor of her skin, Hannie's eyes were bright with happiness when she nodded at him. Smiling, she hugged her stuffed bunny tighter to her chest and gave him an expectant look.

Draco smiled back at her, though the expression on his face was more fabricated – more _forced_ – than Hannie's was, because the more he looked at her, the more he feared for her health.

_She's getting weaker each day._

Eventually, he had to look away, however, and he held back a sigh as he turned his attention to the brightly colored book in his hands. Hannie smiled wider at him then, and when she gave a soft giggle, the smile on Draco's face eventually became genuine and his eyes softened as he looked at her.

"Alright…Let's see…" He pretended to make face again when he spoke, earning another soft giggle from Hannie. "Once upon a time…There was a _beautiful _princess…And this princess was the fairest, kindest and most gentle princess in all the land…Even the animals loved to be around her."

Draco's face had grown into a playful scowl at this point and Hannie smiled at him, her blue eyes twinkling with laughter. "Eventually…The princess, beautiful as she was, was locked away in a tower by her evil stepmother…And because of her loneliness, she wept in sorrow for her plight—"

He was interrupted briefly when a Healer – a brown-haired, white-robed woman who looked about in her mid-twenties – entered the room carrying a potion bottle in her hands. Draco paused as she entered and she smiled at him in brief recognition, giving the blonde Slytherin a nod of greeting.

"Good morning, Draco…So nice to see you here again." She paused briefly to recast the necessary healing and vitality spells on Hannie before she glanced back up and gave him another smile. "It's always so refreshing to see such young faces like you helping around here…Hannie's been waiting for you since last night." She told him and her words, if anything, caused Draco to smile back.

"I would have come here sooner but I had some duties to finish for the Headmistress that night…" He waited until Hannie drank the potion the female Healer gave her before he spoke up again.

"Everything else aside…How is she doing, Miss Tami? Do you think she'll make it…?"

Instead of speaking right out loud as he normally would though, he stood up and pulled the Healer aside instead so that they were a good deal of meters away from Hannie's range of hearing.

The smile on Tami's face immediately disappeared upon hearing Draco's worried whisper and she stared at him for several moments, her face already conveying what Draco did not want to believe from her eyes. He looked up and met her gaze easily, waiting as she tried to gather the words to say.

"She's…She's…_very _weak, Draco…I honestly do not know how much longer she has—"

"_Rubbish!"_

Draco's eyes flashed and a mocking sneer immediately formed on his face as he glared at her, refusing to believe that the despondent words she had said had been uttered with genuine finality.

"That is _rubbish, _Miss Tami and you know it! I refuse to believe that a five-year-old like her—"

"She has _abeokimia, _Draco…The very equivalent of cancer in the muggle world…" Tami told him firmly but her words incited his anger even more and he turned his face away to drown her out.

"So what? She still has time to heal; there are so many medications—"

"She's in its final stage, darling…Her body is steadily rejecting her magic and thus, draining her of her life…It's what _abeokimia_ does to a witch or wizard…You know that. Pretty soon, she will—"

"Don't even say it."

Draco sighed in exhaustion and finally just turned away, his body weary with something he just couldn't explain – whether from depression or just pure fatigue he didn't know. He nodded slowly refusing to meet Tami's sad eyes again as the female Healer began to walk back out of the small room.

Hannie continued to stare at him as he did this, her eyes wide with question as she watched the Slytherin lean back against his seat again and massage his temples in exhaustion. He didn't speak for a long time after that and for a minute, he had almost forgotten Hannie was still watching him until she began tugging gently on his arm again, gesturing impatiently to the forgotten book in his hands.

Draco snapped back to his senses immediately and blinked at her, confused for several seconds, before he offered her a forced smile and opened the book to the first page once more.

"Oh right…Where were we…?" He chuckled at her impatience, but just as he had looked up at her face to smile at her again, he completely froze when his eyes locked intently onto her blue orbs.

And without meaning to, a familiar, painful memory began flashing in his mind.

* * *

_**START OF FLASHBACK**_

"N—no…A—Angela…M—my Angela…You bastards! You killed her…_YOU KILLED HER—"_

The Malfoy Heir turned away, refusing to listen to anymore of the heart-wrenching screams.

As he finally forced himself to walk away from Kensington and began following the rest of the Death Eaters out of the room, a brief movement from the corner of the room caught his eye and he froze mid-step, turning his head instinctively to the side. His movements were slow and wary but even then, he noticed right away what it had been that had caught his attention – and his eyes went wide.

There – peering out timidly from what appeared to be a hidden door leading to the basement situated in the corner of the room – was a little girl with messy black hair and wide, tearful blue eyes. Her face was smudged with dirt and hidden partially by her hair but Draco saw that she was crying – and that she was roughly about the same age as Kensington's daughter – about five or six years old.

_There's a child…And she's alive…_

Draco eyes widened again and they instinctively flicked over to the entrance of the room.

By then, it appeared as though all of the other Death Eaters had already exited the room and were already apparating outside but Draco doubted that any of them would have noticed her anyway. The door she was hiding from had been concealed rather skillfully in the room that it appeared to be a very small bookshelf, certainly an object that could be easily passed over by the Dark Lord's eyes.

_Stay hidden…Stay hidden…STAY HIDDEN._

Draco wished that he could scream his thoughts out to the little girl but instead, he stopped just as he reached the entrance doors and turned around again, keeping his eyes intently on her. He heard his father and mother calling out firmly to him again from behind but he refused to acknowledge them, deliberately standing by the doorway so as to block the Death Eaters from walking back in.

_Look at me._

Surprisingly, as though the girl heard his thoughts, she looked up at him and met his gaze. As expected, she cowered away silently at the Death Eater mask he wore but before he could stop himself, Draco shook his head firmly, raising a finger to his lips and indicating for her to remain silent.

_Don't let them see you._

He repeated the gesture but this time, more slowly, watching as the little girl's teary blue eyes began to widen slowly in nervous understanding but she nodded, slowly backing away. And when Draco was sure that she had completely tucked herself behind the hidden door again, he finally heard the impatient sound of his father's voice calling to him from the group of Death Eaters behind them.

_ "Draco! We are to apparate back to the Manor. Right NOW!"_

Draco immediately turned to leave but not before a last, worried glance at the little girl whom he knew was still hiding in the room. To his surprise, she also peered out to look at him one last time.

He knew then that he'd never forget the despair he saw in her blue eyes.

Or the dark, cold emptiness he knew she was probably seeing in his.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_**

* * *

**_

The memory began to fade away from Draco's mind but he continued to stare into Hannie's wide blue eyes in silence, remembering how she had looked so broken and scared in that dark corner.

That had been the night her muggle parents had died…_Murdered _by the Dark Lord and his disgusting minions while Hannie had been hiding behind that very door, watching as it all happened.

It's no wonder she couldn't talk. It was a miracle she was even alive at all, let alone smiling at him and asking him to read her a story like he wasn't one of the sick scum responsible for that night.

And if all that wasn't enough, here she was – a child robbed of her parents so early in her youth – now being told by St. Mungo's Healers that she only had a few more days to live out her life.

Draco began to feel that familiar, nauseating twinge of self-disgust rising in his throat.

_I'm so sorry, Hannie._

He felt a prickling at the corner of his eyes and quickly turned away so that Hannie couldn't see his face, pretending to hide his expression by forcing a laugh and covering himself with her book.

"So, where was I…? Ah…The _princess! _Er…So the princess was locked in a tower—"

Hannie was staring intently at him, and there was something unnervingly mature about the sadness he saw in her eyes.

* * *

Harry's eyebrows were furrowed closely and she sighed as she leaned sideways against the library bookshelf behind her. Her eyes skimmed thoroughly through the page of the book she was holding.

* * *

_**The Five Healer Classes Officially Recognized by the Ministry of Magic:**_

_**Class E**__ and __**Class D**__ Healers are the two basic types of Healers in the Wizarding World. These two classes are attained by attending a minimum number of subjects and getting a satisfactory grade. _

_**Class C**__ Healers are of a higher status, and require more subjects – particularly potions and healing charms. Healers of this rank and caliber are mostly seen working in educational institutions._

_Healers under __**Class B**__ are more advanced and are required to complete a rigorous training program. The Ministry offers various educational materials for students wishing to be a Class B Healer because, more often, this rank entails taking on additional subjects during one's academic school year._

_**Class A **__Healers, the final class, are given the title __**Professional Healers. **__Unlike the other four classes, this rank requires three years of intensive post-graduate studies for completion. Professional healers are the only class entitled to work for either a hospital or the Ministry of Magic._

_

* * *

_

"Quit it! Stop it, give that back! I'm telling the Headmistress!"

The angry outburst caught the Gryffindor completely off-guard and her gaze reluctantly lifted from her book, drifting slowly around the room until she was able to pinpoint the source of the sound.

"Awww…Are you going to cry now…? Heh…Why are Hufflepuffs always such losers?"

Stiffening and instinctively feeling irritated at the insensitive comment, Harry snapped the book in her hands shut and watched with her jaw clenched at the scene that unfolded in front of her.

A small group of Ravenclaw students, Harry estimated that they were probably either in their first or second year, had gathered around a small Hufflepuff girl who was seated in a lone table at the corner of the library. The girl was trembling slightly as the Ravenclaws surrounded her, and when Harry squinted harder to watch them, she noticed that the girl had on a pair of thick-framed glasses.

"Seriously! Just quit it! Leave me alone!"

The girl was clutching desperately the book that one of the Ravenclaws – a tall girl with brown hair – was trying to yank away from her. When one of the other Ravenclaws reached out to shove the Hufflepuff back into her seat, she cringed and could do nothing else but stare meekly up at them.

"Give that back! I was reading that!"

The female Ravenclaw at the very front of the group sneered at her and rolled her eyes, leafing briefly through the book before tossing it flippantly to her friends behind her. "Well, unfortunately… My friends and I need this book for reference. And, as we all know—" She sneered and narrowed her eyes at the Hufflepuff girl again in disdain, giggling along with her friends behind her.

"—Ravenclaws are more important than Hufflepuffs, anyway…Especially in matters of academics." She tossed her hair over her shoulder with a self-righteous smile. "You understand right…? No hard feelings…? I'm sure even with this book, your grades will still be mediocre anyway."

The Hufflepuff colored at her words, unable to do anything except sputter incoherently at her.

"B—but…I—I found the book first, I was still using it—"

"Save it, Hufflepuff…Go brush your hair or something. It looks like a rat's nest." One of the other Ravenclaws, a blonde girl, snapped, causing the group of Ravenclaws to burst into soft giggles.

"I…I—"

Harry stiffened again when she noticed how the Hufflepuff girl looked very close to tears. She was just mentally debating with herself on whether or not she had the right to interfere when a student had suddenly walked up to the group of Ravenclaws from behind, causing them to turn around.

"Why don't you jerks leave her alone and give her the book back?" As soon as Harry had heard the angry, sneering voice of the Slytherin student who had approached them, she recognized _Thomas McDermott_ instantly – the Slytherin boy she had helped on the train on the first day of school.

And then, when she realized the actual implication of the scene, she began to smile. It wasn't until Thomas had spoken again to break the shocked silence that Harry also snapped back to attention.

"Did you hear me?" He sneered warningly at them with the ease of any other Slytherin and, after making sure the group of Ravenclaws saw the green badge on his robes, addressed them again.

"I _said…_Give her the book back and leave her alone…Get your arses out of here. Before I report you to the Headmistress…_OR _your Head of House…_OR _the Head Boy—" Thomas' sneer widened when he saw the way the Ravenclaw girls began to look a little more wary and hesitant of him now.

"—whichever one of them would get you to lose more house points, of course."

Harry was still smiling as she watched the other students' reactions.

The Ravenclaw girls had gone completely red in the face as they stared at Thomas and most of them were already walking away, muttering angrily under their breath about 'annoying arrogant Slytherins'. Still seated by the corner table, the Hufflepuff girl had also reddened and was staring at Thomas in amazement, her eyes wide with disbelief as she stared up at the Slytherin boy in shock.

_Nice one, kiddo._

Harry chuckled again and made sure she was still completely behind the bookshelves when the brunette girl at the front of the Ravenclaws spoke again, addressing Thomas with an angry glare.

"You think that's going to scare me? You Slytherins are all talk, anyway…Always thinking that you're better than everyone else because you've got the Dark Lord on your side?" She scoffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder again, beginning to turn away to share a laugh with her friends.

"Well I've got news for you; _snake…_The Dark Lord is _dead _and now, you Slytherins are at the _bottom_ of the Hogwarts Hierarchy. Don't act so cocky…Your kind are even _beneath _the Hufflepuffs." She finished her mocking sentence with such a quirky grin that Harry would have given anything for the chance or excuse to hex her guts out had the girl not been several years younger than she was.

Fortunately enough, Thomas seemed a lot more level-headed than she was. Just as the girl was turning to go after the rest of her friends, he stopped her by grabbing her by her arm. The Ravenclaw looked shocked and tried to yank it away but he held on, his voice steady as he spoke.

"_We're all the same here. You. Me. Everyone. Slytherin. Gryffindor. Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."_

Harry recognized the _very_ words she had spoken to Thomas that day on the train.

"_No exceptions." _

Thomas' eyes hardened the minute those last few words had left his mouth and for a long time, he and the Ravenclaw girl just stared each other down, waiting for the other to cave in. Surprisingly, it was the Ravenclaw girl who looked away first and she finally grumbled before rolling her eyes and giving the book she held back to the Hufflepuff girl still watching them on the table.

Then, as though it had pained her to do so, she shot Thomas one last irritated glare before giving a loud 'humph' and stomping off after her friends with her nose in the air. The minute she had gone, Harry watched as Thomas, his face transforming into a small smile, turned to the Hufflepuff girl.

He sat next to her then, and within the next few moments, the two began to study together.

Strange as it was, Harry still couldn't stop smiling and it was only when she had eventually turned back to her book and heard a familiar voice in front of her that frowning became effortless.

_ "Potter."_

Even before Harry had looked up, a strong male hand had grabbed her by her arm and yanked her forward, causing the Gryffindor cringe in pain when she was shoved against the opposite bookshelf. A little dizzy from the collision of her head against the shelf, it took her a couple of seconds to recover and when she finally managed to look up, she saw Theodore Nott sneering back at her.

"A pleasant day to you, Potter…Fancy running into you like this." He greeted with a snide smile, his blue eyes glinting coldly as he looked down at her and pointed his wand right at her throat.

Harry immediately stiffened at this and she tried to shove him off, her eyes narrowing in anger. "Nott, what the hell do you think you're doing? Get the fuck off me before I make you regret it!" She growled and she tried to fumble in her pocket for her wand but unfortunately, Nott had anticipated her actions and grabbed her hands, crushing them painfully with his stronger, much larger fingers.

"Tsk…Must you always be so hostile, Potter…? I only wanted to have a brief chat…" He sneered again when he saw how she was trying hard not to wince at the way he was crushing her hand. He continued though, ignoring her wild struggling. "Humor me for a second, Potter…I have a question…"

His eyes glinted again and, much to Harry's horror, they began trailing downwards over her body, lingering lecherously in places she knew too well. When his staring had stopped and fixated for a long time on the front of her blouse, Harry gritted her teeth and began to struggle even harder.

"What do you think you're staring at?"

Theodore grinned, his eyes still lingering on the first two unclasped buttons of her blouse. "Hmm…You can almost see through this thing…Such a shame—" When it looked as though he was reaching a hand up towards her blouse, a vision of her rape nightmare suddenly flashed through Harry's mind and her instinctive reaction was to jerk away, her eyes widening to the size of saucers.

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

The horror in her hissed scream had been obvious and it seemed that even Theodore seemed to think so as he smirked at her again, backing off but keeping his cold eyes intently on her face.

"Relax, Potter…I don't do rape…I especially wouldn't rape _you_, that's disgusting." He laughed as though his own joke had amused him and Harry inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, watching as Theodore pulled away again. He didn't relinquish the painful grips he had on her hands, however, and he used them to keep her firmly in place, the smirk on his face transforming into an impatient scowl.

"Now…To my question, Potter…It's a very simple one that shouldn't be hard to answer."

His eyes narrowed and he stared intently into her eyes again as he studied her facial features. Thinking of their encounter at the Yule Ball, Harry's eyes widened slowly and she tried to pull away.

"What do you want—"

Theodore silenced her with a single glare, his eyes flashing in suspicious anger.

"Were you or were you _not_…the girl who went with Malfoy to the Yule Ball last week…?"

His question had effectively stumped Harry into a stunned silence.

"…_What?"_

He sneered at her again, his lips twisting into a derisive scowl as he studied her expression. "You heard me, Potter…You both disgust me…Sick…Were you the girl with Malfoy? Was that you?"

Harry blinked and stared at him, her face paling and her eyes suddenly stricken with panic. She tried to pass off her shock at him by smirking back, shaking her head and forcing out a laugh.

"You stupid idiot, you think _I _went with Malfoy? What do you take me for? That's _disgusting!_" She tried to shove him off again but Theodore held on even tighter, his eyes hardening at her words.

"Do you take me for an idiot, Potter?" He laughed harshly at her, malice flashing clearly in his eyes. "I _saw _you that night…You were in that white dress. That was _you, _wasn't it? I'm sure of it—"

Harry scoffed and narrowed her eyes at him, renewing her struggles full force. "You're a sad, disturbed soul, Nott…And frankly, I don't care _who _you tell your ridiculous notions to, because you _know _that no one will believe you. You're just fucking crazy." She mocked, giving him a sarcastic smile.

"Now if you're quite done bombarding me with your delusional ideas, I have better things to do." She tried to yank her hands away one last time after that but Theodore gave her another glare.

"I _know _what I saw, Potter…And believe me when I say that I'll find proof…" He smirked at her again and even as Harry finally managed to yank her arms away, the smirk remained on his face. "I'll find proof that you and Malfoy are having some sort of sick…_thing…_And believe me when I say that I'll expose you to the entire school. Mark my words…I'll bring you _both _down." He drawled and his words instantly caused Harry to narrow her eyes again as she rubbed at the painful bruises on her fingers.

"Well…" She made particularly sure to hide the nervousness in her voice as she answered him. "Good luck with that then, Nott… Frankly, you need to get your head checked…You're bloody nutters."

Theodore's eyes flashed and he looked as though he was going to grab her again when, to her luck, another Slytherin-robed student had suddenly walked in between the bookshelves with them, causing both her and Nott to whirl around in surprise and blink at the confused face of Blaise Zabini.

Harry's shoulders sagged immediately, overcome with relief, as she met Blaise's wide eyes.

"Zabini."

The Italian Heir looked back and forth between the two of them in question, his eyes narrowing slightly when he caught sight of the harsh, mocking sneer Theodore was aiming at Harry.

"Nott…" He nodded politely at the other boy before turning his attention to Harry.

"Potter…I was just wondering…I have some questions about a counter spell in Defense Against the Dark Arts, can I ask for help?" He didn't really bother waiting for her to respond as he grabbed her by her hand and pulled her away from Nott before the other Slytherin could utter another word.

Harry allowed him to drag her all the way until they had reached the library exit before she finally sighed and yanked her hand away, nodding gratefully and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"That's the second time you've saved my arse this week, Zabini…Thanks." She had looked so reluctant as she was thanking him that Blaise couldn't help but chuckle, nodding at her in response.

"No problem, Potter…Though I must warn you…You don't want to hang around Nott so much like that. He's been going on a sort of power crusade these days…Even I'm finding it annoying." He shrugged and rolled his eyes as they began walking out of the library, oblivious to Harry's surprise.

"Really…? Why…?"

Blaise frowned in thought and he was silent for several seconds before he answered her.

"I don't know, actually…I'm thinking the only reason he's suddenly acting so high and mighty like that is because Draco no longer hangs around with the Slytherins anymore. Kind of gave him an opportunity to 'step up' or something of that sort." He chuckled, shaking his head in mild amusement.

"Slytherins will be Slytherins, I suppose…Don't mind them. They're generally harmless." He told her with a grin, to which Harry couldn't help responding to with an amused grin of her own.

"Compared to how Malfoy was, Nott's a fairy princess…" She scoffed and shook her head. "He doesn't bother me…He and Parkinson are just irritating. It's a wonder how _you're _not irritating too."

Blaise answered her with a wry grin. "Ah, but you don't know me that well yet, Potter."

The teasing glint in his eyes made her laugh easily and she shook her head again.

"We'll see."

He smirked at her again but as they rounded the corner of the corridor and began heading towards the Great Hall, his face suddenly took on a more serious expression and he glanced at her.

"By the way…What's up with you and Draco recently…? I thought you two had called a truce already or something…? I haven't seen you two hanging out all week. Are you back as enemies or something?" He asked and much to Harry's chagrin, she had to look away to hide her flushed face.

Coughing, she tried to mask the awkwardness of her voice with a forced laugh. "Nothing, I guess I've just been busy these past few days…With all the workload and all…Hectic, isn't it?" She sighed in relief when Blaise nodded at her words and seemed to accept her reason as a proper answer.

"That's true…Our teachers _have _been piling a lot of work on us these past few days…Especially McGonagall…Ugh. Stupid Transfigurations." He grumbled and hastily moved away to avoid crashing into a Hufflepuff running through the hallway. "I'd ask Draco for help if he wasn't always out—"

"Wait…Draco's always out these days…? What do you mean?"

She felt a strange prickly feeling squeezing in her chest but she wasn't exactly sure what it meant so she ignored it instead, listening as Blaise nodded and answered her with a grim, sad smile.

"He's been spending more of his time at St. Mungo's than usual…" He paused again to run a hand thoughtfully through his sleek dark hair before turning back to look at her and meeting her eyes.

"One of the orphans he takes care of…What was her name – _Hannie? Annie? – _anyway…One of them has _abeokimia, _you see…And from what I last heard, the case was getting worse." Blaise sighed heavily again and failed to see the sad, guilty look that was suddenly etched onto Harry's pale face.

_Bloody hell._

Blaise continued, grimly shaking his head. "She's scheduled to pass away this month…I don't exactly know when…But…Well…She doesn't have much time left. Poor kid…She's Draco's favorite…"

_I didn't know._

Harry didn't trust her voice enough not to shake so she just nodded silently at him in response.

"I…I see…"

"Well anyway…" Blaise blinked the bleariness away from his face and finally stopped just as he and Harry had reached the end of the corridor leading to the entrance doors of the Great Hall. "I've just got some things to pick up from my dorm so I'll see you around, alright? Stay out of trouble."

Unable to do anything else, Harry nodded with a weak, forced smile.

"You too."

He gave her one last friendly smile that Harry was barely able to return before the Italian Heir finally turned to leave, his tall frame disappearing down the long corridor leading to the Slytherin dungeons. Harry watched his retreating back silently, her mind still mulling over what he had last said.

No matter what she did, the painful feelings of harsh, bitter guilt were still there and as many as the angles she wanted to look at, she knew that there was no justifying her actions on this one.

She felt terrible.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay…Yes, yes…I know…_Another _slow, rather uneventful chapter that even I didn't really enjoy writing as much but these things are important. For the plot at least. And for the characterization. :P

Not to worry though because your patience will soon pay off. You are now two chapters, I repeat: TWO CHAPTERS, away from a brief resolution between our two main characters so look out for that! :D That would be **Chapter 22**, if I'm not mistaken. So who's excited? :D

The next chapter, **Chapter 21**, is a **VERY **important, **CRUCIAL** turning point in the story. I won't say anymore than that. So please don't miss it! :D

So be a dear and, as always, **PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR REVIEW! TILL NEXT TIME! CHEERS!**


	21. Free Fall

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books. Pregnancy. **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** Please note that this is major turning point in the story. And undoubtedly, one of my favorite chapters of the plot so far. Perhaps after reading, you'll see why. Cheers and hope you all like this! :D

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Free Fall**

Harry frowned as she held that morning's copy of the Daily Prophet up with her hands and squinted at it as it was illuminated by the bright rays coming from the windows. Kensington was still asleep on the bed when she had arrived that day so she tried to keep her whispers to a minimum.

"Bloody hell…" She breathed out as she stared contemptuously at the maniacal pictures of Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback splashed out right on the front pages of the Daily Prophet.

_**Death Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback Still at Large! **_

The picture was moving, depicting the oh-so-familiar way Bellatrix was cackling as though all those deaths she was responsible for was like a joke. Greyback's picture the day he was brought into Azkaban was laid right beside hers, and the werewolf was smiling eerily at the camera like a madman.

_They'd better hope the Ministry finds them…_

A soft crinkling sound was heard as Harry's fingers inevitably closed in on the newspaper edges and began crumpling the thin paper. She couldn't stop glaring at Bellatrix' giggling picture.

_Because if I find out they're responsible for what happened to me…I'll kill them myself._

Harry felt her own sadistic sneer beginning to form on her face and she crumpled the pages of the newspaper again, twisting her fingers through them slightly until she heard it beginning to rip.

"_Damn."_

She winced as she realized this and tried to straighten the paper out, sighing as her angry expression relaxed and she leaned back against her chair in exhaustion. Not knowing what else to do, she read the rest of the article, annoyed at how the Ministry kept assuring them not to worry about it.

If anything, people _did _have a right to worry because of their incompetency. Lestrange and Greyback were the two most _dangerous _Death Eaters during Voldemort's time. Even Harry was edgy.

"Jamie…?"

At the sound of Kensington's soft, uncertain whisper, Harry was on her feet immediately and she placed the Daily Prophet back onto the table, rushing over to pour him a goblet of warm water.

"Good morning. You want me to get you anything, today?" She asked lightly, reaching over behind him as he sat up to fluff up his pillows before she sat back again, giving him a small smile.

He took a long sip from the goblet of water she had handed him and eyed her closely, drawing Harry's immediate attention to the dark circles that were seen clearly under his tired brown eyes. She frowned at this, waiting until Kensington had set the goblet back down before she voiced her thoughts.

"Are you not getting enough rest these days, Sir…? You look very tired." Her eyes flicked to the exit doors as a quick suggestion crossed her mind. "Shall I ask for sleeping draughts for you—"

He ignored her question, his eyes flicking to the discarded newspaper on the table.

"Have you read it?"

Harry blinked at him then, confused at first about what he had meant. Then, when she followed his gaze back to the Daily Prophet she had been reading, she sighed and nodded in response.

"Unfortunately, I have…" She poured out another goblet of warm water again and shook her head. "Lestrange and Greyback are still at large and have yet to be found by the Ministry. Horribly incompetent of them, if you ask me—"

Kensington's sleepy brown eyes suddenly widened as he quickly flicked them back up at her, cutting right through her comment. "I need you to do something for me…Something important."

Bewildered, Harry stared at him, taken back by the urgency in his harshly spoken whisper.

"What do you—"

Kensington shook his head and cut her off again, sitting up fully from his bed and reaching over to grasp her small hands tightly with his weak, trembling fingers. "_Please…_I need you to do something for me, Jamie…I haven't the strength to do it myself…Or to face the Ministry about it."

Harry's eyes were already widening concern and she nodded slowly to urge him to continue.

"What is it…?"

He bit his lip and stared into her eyes again, as though he was trying to gauge her thoughts.

"I...I need you to—" He hesitated and remained silent for such a long time that Harry raised one of her eyebrows up at him, shaking her head and indicating again for him to say what he wanted.

"Yes…?"

Kensington blinked and finally looked at her with a defeated, resigned look on his face.

"I need you to probe my mind."

Harry stared at him, obviously confused and looked as though she was about to protest.

"But—"

Kensington's eyes flashed and he gritted his teeth in agitation, shaking his head fiercely and cutting right through her words. "_Please_ understand…I…I haven't the strength to tell the court my story…My side…" He blinked away the tears pooling in his eyes and gave her an imploring look.

"I _need _you to probe my mind and see my life…And I want you to testify for me…_You_ can tell the Ministry the information I have about all of the crimes Lestrange and Greyback committed…And the rest of the Death Eaters." He bit his lip and swallowed the dry lump that was forming in his throat.

"I…I've never had the strength…Never had the opportunity to tell them…I couldn't…I c—couldn't go back to those memories myself…I couldn't…I just couldn't…" His voice broke. A harsh sob escaped him before he could stop himself and he hastily looked away so she couldn't see his face.

"Please…"

The whisper was more imploring now and it had been whispered with such heartbroken desperation that Harry couldn't bring herself to say no. She knew she couldn't do anything else now.

"Please…I haven't the strength to tell them… I can't face those memories myself…_Please_…"

She closed her eyes slowly and took in a deep breath, before exhaling softly and opening them again, using that opportunity to look at Kensington's eyes and give him a firm, reassuring nod.

"Okay."

Kensington lifted his eyes up from his lap slowly, looking at her for several seconds as though he was genuinely grateful for her response. Then, with as much strength as he could muster, he returned her nod and slowly closed his eyes, tilting his chin down so that he was facing at his lap.

He didn't do anything else after that and it took Harry several more seconds to realize that he was actually waiting for _her_, and only then did she bite her lip and bring out her wand. After taking in a shallow inhale of air, she slowly held it up and pointed its tip directly at Kensington's forehead.

_"Legilimens."_

_

* * *

_

"…and the princess ran right into the woods to escape but it was much too late…They had found her—"

Draco paused briefly and waited as Hannie shifted several times under her blankets before she yawned sleepily, squinted her eyes and leaned over so that her cheek was resting on his shoulder. She blinked blearily over his shoulder at the storybook Draco held open in his lap and quieted again.

"Should I continue reading, love…? Or would you like to get some sleep?"

He couldn't help chuckling when Hannie glared up weakly at him upon hearing his words. Scowling, she shook her head and turned her attention pointedly back to the storybook with a resilient nod. Sighing, Draco hid a smile but continued, leaning back against the headrest of the large bed.

"They had found her…And so to carry out the evil queen's orders, they readied their arrows…Watched her running away from them from behind the large Oak tree… Ready to strike—" Though Draco was in a semi-lying position on top of the bed blankets, he could still feel Hannie shivering beside him from the cold breeze so he pulled the blanket tighter around her feeble form.

Once he had done this, he dropped a kiss onto the top of her head again before continuing with the story. "But the prince was near…He was _very _near the dark forest by then and he heard the princess' cries for help. He heard his beloved princess crying out for him and asking him to save her—"

Again, Draco couldn't help pausing in the middle of the paragraph and turning to Hannie with a wry smile on his face. "Where did you get these books…? These aren't children's books, Hannie…Are you sure I'm allowed to read these to you?" He teased but again, all he got was her pointed glare.

Laughing, he shook his head and pretended to hold up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Alright, alright…I'll finish the story." He gave her a helpless grin. "Although if Healer Tami suddenly barges in here and sermons me about the kind of stories I read to you, I'm telling her it was you."

Hannie smiled at him as he continued. "—and the prince found her cries to be heartbreaking…And because he loved her so much, he forced himself to run faster…He ploughed through those dark fields after her voice, all the while thinking how much he needed to protect her."

There was another quick pause again as Draco flipped a page. "And when he got there, he stopped…He had arrived a second too late…For there the queen's evil dwarves were…They were readying their arrows and pointing it at the princess…Ready to strike at any moment…To kill her…"

Again, Draco's frown grew but he turned the page again and forced himself to keep reading. "The prince knew that he would never make it to his princess in time to stop the arrows… He knew that as fast as he could run, he could never save her in time…He could have never stopped them…"

Another page was flipped and this time, Draco's frown was replaced by a blank, haunted look as he stared, enamored, by the words in front of him. "So instead he did the only thing he could do… For he loved the princess so much…And he would have done anything he could to protect her…"

Draco's voice began to shake a little bit and he was barely aware that it had fallen to a soft whisper. "For he knew that his love – a true, oh-so-pure love – was never _selfish…_It was never hesitant, nor conceited…_Most _of all, it was never _afraid…_Never afraid to give up oneself completely…Entirely_…_Wholeheartedly and _unselfishly…_For the one person you loved the most…"

Hannie's eyes had long closed by now and she was sleeping peacefully against his shoulder but he barely noticed, and he kept reading, his eyes glistening with tears he didn't quite understand.

"…Even…If it meant…his _life."_

Draco's voice cracked and he had to swallow the lump in his throat again to read the next few words that followed. "For to love someone…Was to be brave…And to be brave…Was to love _and _live."

He took in a deep, shaky breath and weakly turned to the next page. "And so the prince…With his head held high, ran…He ran like the wind towards his princess…Ran right alongside that arrow…"

And Draco blinked as a single tear escaped his eye and began to roll down his cheek. "Just as the arrow was about to pierce through her heart, he _hugged_ her…And instead, _his _own beating heart…Which beat only for her…was pierced just as the princess screamed his name one last time."

His fingers trembled and he bit his lip as he turned, slowly, to the final page in the book.

"He died in her arms, that day…Looking up and smiling into the one face of the one woman he so loved…And when the princess – she had never looked more beautiful to him than now – asked him tearfully why he had done so, the prince had only one last thing that he wanted her to remember."

Another tear rolled down Draco's cheek and this time, he shook his head and wiped it away.

"…I would die for you…Every day of my life.'"

He stopped then, closing his eyes and turning away for a long moment so he could gather his thoughts before he looked back at Hannie again, not even surprised to find her already asleep. He didn't mind it then, and he was actually _grateful _that she didn't hear such a serious ending like that.

As he closed the book slowly and set it down onto the small table beside her bed, he slowly lifted his gaze again – resting it on the open window just by the side of the room. The night was dark and cool, and another breeze blew in gently through the room and kissed the flushed skin of his face.

A deep, contemplative frown was marring his handsome features and as he sat there, with Hannie's small form resting gently against him, he couldn't get the story he had read out of his mind.

_I don't understand._

The frown on Draco's face grew slightly and his eyes darkened again, flicking back from the window to the storybook he had placed on the table. There were several other books underneath it and without knowing why, he instinctively reached for one of them, flipping it to the last few pages.

At once, he saw the usual images of any other fairytale he had read – that of a knight or a prince in his shining armor, running through fields, slaying dragons, and battling against wolves as he fought valiantly for his one true love. And in nearly all of those stories – Draco had never quite noticed it before – he read the prince's words, simple yet true, as he declared for his princess his undying love.

"And if I die…I would have done so in honor…In glory…For I know that I would have died for _you, _my beloved…I would have died a brave soul protecting the woman I love…And there is no greater freedom than this…" Draco's read out the words of another book out loud more to himself than anything, and his voice shook as he read the last few lines. "For I love you so…My beloved princess…"

"And I would rather bear the pain of dying…Than to bear the pain of losing you…And so I shall not fear even death…For our love…" His fingers shook again as he slowly closed the book in his hands.

Draco's eyes faded slowly as he set the book he held back down on the discarded pile.

_I don't understand what that means._

His eyes darkened even more and he clenched his hands into fists as he got up, careful not to jostle Hannie awake from her sleep. The five-year-old yawned and snuggled comfortably against the pillow beside her but Draco barely noticed, his attention focused completely on the room's windows.

With a heavy sigh, he walked across the room to it and slowly peered out, watching with sad, thought-filled eyes as more and more heavy raindrops began to pour down the glass window pane.

_I don't understand._

He stood there for a long moment with this one single thought lingering over and over again in his mind and yet, no matter how many times he thought about it, everything was still eluding him.

He didn't understand those same words he had read to Hannie moments ago. In fact, he was completely and absolutely _confused _by it, and no matter what he did now, nothing was making sense.

_ Fear and bravery. Strength and honor. Life and death. And love. _

Most of all, he did not understand love – for the very notion of allowing yourself to die and putting yourself deliberately in death's way to save somebody else was quite delusional to him. Life was a game for _survival_ – a game to win and Draco, for the life of him, could _not _even begin to understand why somebody else would ever sacrifice his own life for the life of somebody else like that.

It just didn't make any _sense_.

All his life, Draco had been around people who had always taught him to look after one thing and _one _thing only – and that was _himself. _He had been raised to believe that all he ever had to look after was his _own _welfare and up until that point, that had been _exactly _what he had been doing.

And needless to say, Draco had _always _been good at taking care of himself. It was the only reason that he, and his parents, were still alive and not thrown in jail like the other Death Eaters were.

_But…To die for someone else…To die for love…?_

The Malfoy Heir took a deep, shaky breath of air and slowly turned away again, raising one of hands and using it to wipe away the beads of sweat that had been forming along his brow.

He still didn't understand.

He couldn't even _begin _to understand how _anyone _in their right mind would _ever _put their own life on the line for the sake of something – whatever that was – just so they'd die without regret. Draco had lived his _whole _life filled with so much regrets but at least here he was, still _alive _and _well. _

To allow oneself to die for…freedom… bravery…or honor…or even _love…_was so _strange _to him.

_None _of it made any sense.

"Draco…?"

Blinking himself out of his thoughts, Draco forced his eyes to look away from the raindrops along the window and found himself staring into Healer Tami's smile across the room. The older woman was tucking Hannie more comfortably into the bed as she glanced at him with a slow nod.

"I believe Hannie's all worn out for tonight…You're welcome to go back to school now, if you wish." As soon as she said this, Draco nodded wordlessly and turned to go but Tami spoke again, her friendly smile fading into a worried frown. "Hannie will be undergoing some medical examinations tomorrow so you won't be able to visit her. I'm sure she'd love to see you the night after though."

Again, Draco could only nod wordlessly at her but he had to swallow the dry lump that had formed in his throat at Tami's mention of the term 'medical examinations'. When Tami didn't say anything else those next few minutes, he finally turned around and began to head out the front door.

"Very well, Miss Tami…I'll be going now. Good night." He nodded to her one last time as a gesture of goodbye but just as he reached the door, Tami spoke again and she gave him a sad smile.

"Draco…?"

He stopped at the sound of her calling his name but he didn't turn around right away.

"Yes, Miss Tami…?"

She shook her head when she heard the definite stiffness in his voice and sighed.

"You should smile more, you know… Just like Hannie…More so, even. Unlike her, you still have so much to live for…" She failed to see the aghast look on Draco's face as she tucked Hannie underneath the blankets, giving the girl a kiss on her cheek. When she looked at him again, she gave him a reassuring look at the sadness she saw in his eyes. "Whatever it is, it will all make sense soon."

Draco had stopped just as he had reached the doors but he didn't leave immediately – standing there and taking in everything she had just said. Then, before Tami could say anything again, he gave another brief nod and walked briskly out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon that following day when Harry found herself staring silently at the beautiful horizon in front of her, watching, with bated breath, as the sun's exquisite rays began to cast its orange glow over the dark sky. The winds were soft then, blowing a gentle breeze through her ponytailed hair and she tucked it aside briefly, her eyes never blinking as she watched the sunset.

She heard the familiar neighing of Mortia lingering a couple of steps behind her and strangely, the Thestral comforted Harry greatly with her quiet, soothing presence – if only for the fact that she never seemed to say anything to judge her. The Thestral had trotted up slowly behind her then, settling itself down onto the grassy ground beside her and resting its chin gently on the top of her lap.

Harry chuckled softly at this but kept her eyes on the beautiful horizon on front of her, absentmindedly reaching one of her hands down and caressing her fingers against Mortia's head. Again, the Thestral's response was to give another neigh and Harry smiled slowly, blinking in thought.

A magnificent sunset was playing itself out in front of her – illuminating the lush landscapes that surrounded the mountains around Hogwarts Castle and if Harry squinted hard enough, she could almost make out the sight of the many Hogwarts students as they raced about the school grounds.

Though she was far from them then – alone and contemplative from where she and Mortia had flown across the waters away from school and now sat, together, along one of the many small cliffs overlooking the gentle sea surrounding Hogwarts castle. From where she sat, her legs stretched out in front of her, Harry could peer down over the cliff and watch the clear blue waters meters below her.

The grass beneath her was wilted, and dying, and though the cliff she and Mortia were resting on was itself large, the grass made it feel a lot smaller and desolate somehow – abandoned and forgotten. Nobody could have known where she was, and this realization gave her another sense of comfort – knowing that she could fly here whenever she wanted to hide from her friends or teachers.

_I'm willing to bet Hermione's having a cow right now about where I am. _

Harry had to hide a small, fond smile to herself at the thought.

Mortia shifted against her lap again, and Harry briefly reached down and patted the female Thestral comfortably on her head in a gesture of affection. She nuzzled her hand in response and settled back down against her, her breathing growing more calm and steady as Harry touched her.

"Beautiful sunset, huh Mortia…?" Of course Harry didn't really expect an answer but she still glanced down briefly to look at her in concern, frowning immediately when she saw Mortia's eyes. They were wide and dark and staring up at her with nothing but _death_ and emptiness in those large depths that for a minute, Harry was brought back to the realization that Mortia was, in fact, a _thestral._

And thestrals, more than anything, were symbolisms of _death _in the wizarding world.

_Perhaps fitting, it would seem…_Harry thought quietly to herself as she slowly lifted her gaze from Mortia once more, resting them back on the beautiful horizon above. By then, the sun had already set completely, the dark clouds were beginning to roll in and a gentle rain began to pour down.

Shivering slightly, she paid the rain no attention and reached up to brush a damp lock of hair away from her face. _As death is probably 'all' I've been seeing these past few years of my life…_Harry sighed again and dropped her eyes. _Even now after the war, death continues to haunt me…Every day of my life, I've been seeing nothing but death…And pain…And sadness…It's all so fucked up somehow._

She closed her eyes for several seconds and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly and allowing the one act to reverberate through her body. When she had calmed down, she opened her eyes again and allowed herself to lie down on her back along the grass, Mortia's head still on her lap.

The rain was calm and peaceful, and Harry stared up at the clouds with heavy lidded eyes. She watched as one by one, the droplets of water began to cascade down on her lone form on that cliff and began to soak through the robes against her skin. Slowly, Harry began to close her eyes.

_I'm much more like Mr. Kensington than I think…_Her small hands unconsciously began to close into a tight, angry fist. _Still alive…But living with so much regret and bitterness in his life…I might as 'well' be dead…Certainly this isn't what life is all about… Not like that…Nobody ever deserves that._

Harry felt tears beginning to gather in her eyes.

* * *

_**START OF FLASHBACK**_

She had seen it all when she had searched through Kensington's mind that day – and everything she had seen from his life scared her. It had all been a total blur at first – incoherent images of his memories that Harry had trouble piecing together or understanding which came first.

Mostly, she had seen images of his daughter first – energetic, lovely little _Angela Kensington _– with her hair up in pigtails and a bright smile on her youthful face. Harry assumed that the reason she saw mostly her first was because she had been all Kensington thinks about these last few weeks.

It progressed eventually from there. Harry had soon begun seeing a few, blurry images of Kensington's wife – a beautiful, blonde woman with a kind smile and dark brown eyes – and after which, she saw why Kensington spoke so much of her. She was very _lovely _and Harry thought so too.

A few, indistinct images of Hogwarts came next, and for a minute, Harry had thought she was going to lose herself in the incoherent time frame of his memories. In fact, there was _no _element of time in them and it had been up to _her _to piece everything together so as to get a plausible story.

She saw young Kensington walking along Hogwarts, in his Slytherin robes and talking amongst his Slytherin friends in the Great Hall. She saw him dating his wife for the first time – the two of them walking happily, hand-in-hand alongside each other in Hogsmeade while the other students stared. And after which, she saw their wedding – elegant and beautiful – a few days after they had graduated.

_His life was so normal then… 'He' was so normal…You would never have thought he'd be a Death Eater._ Harry had thought so in the middle of it all, but of course that was when it all changed.

The memories suddenly became _darker_, more intense and heavy with emotions. And Harry could almost _feel _Kensington's despair and fear as she watched them playing out before her very eyes.

It was horrible.

She saw Kensington again, this time an older, more cynical version of himself, and he was alongside people like Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Peter Pettigrew. There were _so _many images that followed, and Harry didn't even have the stomach to remember them all – but they were practically all the same. They had killed _muggles_ mostly…Sometimes _wizards _or _witches _in their efforts… Sometimes, even entire _families _in a single night and Bellatrix' shrieking laughter began to fill Harry's ears, drowning everything else out and causing her to close her eyes to block the sound out.

Slowly, she began to see more and more of his life – how Kensington was among the first few in the dark league when the Dark Lord had first risen to power… How it had been _him _and Lucius Malfoy who were the first few Death Eaters to receive the Dark Mark…Burned right onto their skin.

Harry had closed her eyes at the image of it, and the only time she had opened her eyes again to see the rest of his memories was when his scream of pain had stopped echoing loudly in her ears.

And then slowly, his memories began to blur again and this time, they began to dim into dull, sepia shades – as though to make her feel the deep emotions of regret Kensington had felt in them.

She saw images of the war as it ended, images of the oh-so-many scattered bodies of all those the Dark Lord had murdered – strewn mercilessly along the grounds of Hogwarts as Kensington walked slowly through them, his eyes filling with tears of such empty sadness and bitter, _bitter_ regret.

And then, to Harry's greatest surprise of all, she saw a familiar face within his memories. And the minute she saw who it was, her eyes froze – and everything else suddenly began to fall into place.

_Hannie._

She saw the innocent little girl as she was – crying and holding tightly onto her muggle parents as Kensington and his family ushered them to hide in the basement that one night. The little girl had protested sharply when she had been separated from her mother's arms and as she cried again, Kensington had reassured her that everything was going to be alright. From there he took both her _and _his daughter, _Angela, _and ushered them both frantically into a small hiding place in the corner.

"_No matter what happens, you both stay in here alright? Do not leave this spot!"_

Kensington had pulled Angela into a tight, shaky embrace after he had said this but soon, Harry had to flinch the minute the memory was gone and in its place, was the horrifying sight of _Voldemort _himself. He had killed Hannie's parents first, Kensington's wife soon after – and for a minute, Harry had to close her eyes tightly again at the sound of Kensington's anguished screams.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

A flash of green, and Harry had then felt her own tears beginning to leak from her eyes but still she forced herself to continue watching, and soon, she heard Bellatrix' cackling shrieks yet again.

"_Bring the child to me, Draco."_

Voldemort was raising his wand again, and this time he had it pointed at Angela – a sobbing bundle that was held in place by a Death Eater who was cowering away slowly from the Dark Lord.

"_N—no…P—please…I c—can't—"_

"_BRING HER TO THE DARK LORD, DRACO!"_

Harry's wide green eyes began to blink as horrified tears fell rapidly down her pale cheeks.

_O—oh god._

She looked up and in that _exact _moment, she saw him.

The gray eyes were recognizable to her, even through the ugly guise of the Death Eater mask he wore, and as she watched him, she saw such pure _terror _and helplessness in him that it pained her.

_Draco._

There was another flash of bright green light, and before Harry could do anything else, Draco's eyes disappeared – and in their place was Bellatrix' glowing dark eyes and maniacally laughing face.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Harry had pulled back from Kensington's mind at that exact moment and sharply turned away.

She couldn't have stomached the ugly, leering face of Bellatrix' Lestrange if she had tried but as she had turned back to Kensington again, it made her cringe even more when she saw that he was crying now – softly against his pillow – and his sobs were echoing in the silence of the hospital room.

"I'm…_sorry."_

Harry hated herself for sounding so insensitive and awkward as she said this but she truly didn't know what else she could have said at this point so she just sat there, and watched him quietly.

"I'm…so sorry."

Eventually, Kensington quieted down as he cried himself into a heavy, exhausted sleep.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry blinked rapidly as more and more drops of rain had begun to drench her face and she used a single hand to wipe them away, opening her eyes and squinting up at the clouds above her. Beside her, she felt Mortia shift slightly again before giving a soft neigh and nudging her with her nose.

She sat up a little bit more then and tucked another stray lock of her hair behind her ear, noticing for the first time that she was now halfway drenched despite how gentle the rain actually was. Mortia gave another indication of her presence from where her head was resting on Harry's lap and she sighed as she reached down slowly, smiling sadly to herself as she gave the Thestral a soft pat.

"Sorry girl…I guess I just…Fell asleep for a bit…"

The words weren't exactly far off as Harry suddenly felt the events of that day beginning to take its toll on her for the first time and her eyes began to feel heavy, causing her to lie back down. She knew she probably should have been going back to the Castle at this rate and she could already _imagine _Ron and Hermione already searching for her but she felt _compelled, _to say the least, to stay.

At least until the pain and heaviness she had been bearing in her chest since she had talked to Mr. Kensington that morning left her and she could breathe freely again without the pain. She must have left St. Mungo's _hours _ago already and she had tried to spend most of that day studying in the library for her new Healer subjects but she could think of nothing else except all that she had seen.

About Kensington.

About Hannie.

About…Life. Death. and Love.

She thought about all those things and more.

She thought about war and loss and pain. She thought about how much _she _herself had lost so much during the war and about _everything _she had been through, whether it had been good or bad.

She thought about how Kensington must feel like _now _that he has nothing left to live for and nothing left to live _with _except for his own sorrow and deep, bitter _regret. _And if there was _anything _that Harry hated above everything else – it was that one feeling of regret that ate right at your soul.

And lastly…She thought about _Draco._

Harry closed her eyes and leaned back against the grass, covering her face with her hands.

Most of all, she thought about Draco.

He confused her _so _much, and yet, the more she thought about him to figure things out, the more it seemed as though there was simply no need for her to make sense of what she felt for him.

Her feelings were just _there _before she even realized it. And it _irked _her to know that he was beginning to invade her thoughts more and more because _never, _in her entire life, had she _ever _imagined that she'd be trying to understand Malfoy's actions – much less trying to understand _him._

There was _something _about the blonde Slytherin that she couldn't quite get her foot around and it unnerved her completely to realize the effect he was beginning to have on her. More and more, she pegged it to how her female hormones were taking a stronger control over her actions and now, even _she _couldn't deny the fact that she was staring at him more during class. And it truly scared her.

And it wasn't just that she had slept with him either. She knew it was much more than that.

He was undoubtedly handsome, she knew from the very beginning. But it never seemed to unsettle her before. He was also, as much as she hated to say it, effortlessly intelligent and his quick wit amused her, it would seem. Even during those times when they had all those verbal spats to test it.

_And he's…real…So surprisingly real…_And she _saw_ him more than she ever could have realized.

The way he had looked at her as he held her in his arms. Or the way he had touched her and kissed her as their flushed bodies molded together so perfectly that night after the Yule Ball. It had felt so natural with him, and it was the one thing that Harry was almost sure she had ever done right.

_But…Why him…? Why Malfoy…? What does that make me? Am I queer?_

Mortia gave another soft neigh somewhere near her lap as though she wanted to answer but Harry turned her head away and bit her lip in thought, so many questions swimming in her head.

She knew that she was attracted to him – _that _much was certain. But there was also something inherently _gentle _about the way she thought about Draco. And strange as it may seem, a part of her felt this overwhelming need to just…_protect _him. Despite everything she had been through.

And it disturbed her more than _ever _to realize that this very person she was thinking about protecting like some innocent child was the person she had been fighting with for the last seven years.

"Draco."

For some reason, saying his name out loud like that gave her a strange sense of comfort somehow and she relished in that feeling, opening her eyes again and staring up softly at the dark sky.

"Draco…"

She repeated his name more gently this time and unconsciously, her eyes softened when she was once again confronted with the image of Draco, his bright eyes filling slowly with tears, approaching the Dark Lord while holding a sobbing, shivering five-year-old child gently in his arms.

It was then that Harry realized, for the first time, what Andromeda had been saying all along.

_Draco never wanted any of it…Neither he nor Kensington did._

Her eyes widened a bit more as she realized this and she sat up, accidentally dislodging Mortia's head off her, and stared at the Hogwarts Castle with an expression of gentle understanding.

_Neither did Snape…Neither did Regulus…Neither did I…None of us wanted any of this to happen…_One corner of her lips lifted slowly again into a very small, sad smile and she began to stand up slowly, careful not to dislodge Mortia too fast off of her again as she steadied herself up on her feet.

She straightened herself up and slowly walked over to the very edge of the cliff overlooking the sea, watching with bated breath as several owls flew just over the water's surface. She smiled a little bit wider then, her eyes soft and gentle as she felt the raindrops soaking through to her skin.

_To live…or to die…Life really is just a dream we all have…_Harry closed her eyes slowly again, and a very serene feeling of inner _peace _slowlybegan to pervade her senses, soothing her very soul.

_ And sometimes…It's all just a matter of finding your way each day…Searching for your soul and that one thing that will make your life worth living for…Worth dying for…_She reached up and very carefully, unclasped the tie on her hair, letting her damp, black locks cascade freely to frame her face.

_And…sometimes…_

She took a deep breath and took a careful step forward towards the edge, using her other hand and slowly unbuttoning the clasps of her school robe. _We may not all decide to take the same path…Might take a few wrong turns every now and then…Make horrible mistakes along the way…But the journey is still the same…For each and every one of us…It doesn't matter who you once were…_She felt a sense of freedom when the school robe fell in a pool of black on the grass by her feet. She let out a soft chuckle as she kicked them aside before she took another small step towards the cliff edge.

_Because what matters…is who you choose to become now._

Harry finally opened her eyes and glanced down slowly, eyeing the beautiful, clean waters that lay waiting at the very bottom of the cliff below, before she turned back to look at Mortia behind her.

_And this is who I choose to be…_

She smiled at the Thestral staring back at her, her eyes glowing with fear andexhilaration.

_Just me…Everything I am and everything I will be._

"You with me on this one, girl…?"

_Free…And alive._

"I trust you."

Mortia blinked and stared back at her again, tilting her head slightly to the side in thought as though she was trying to decipher the meaning behind Harry's words. The Gryffindor didn't really give her much time to ponder the moment any further, however, because in that instant, Harry had turned away again and, stretching her arms out to her side, she closed her eyes and _jumped_ off that edge.

_This is who I am._

All she heard through the indistinct sounds of the air against her ears as she fell were the sounds of Mortia's flapping wings right by her side. Just as she felt she was nearing the water, she clenched her eyes even tighter and that was when she landed, firmly yet gracefully, onto Mortia's winged back – and the Thestral neighed and guided her gently to the water's clean, blue surface.

_Free._

She kept her eyes closed still but with a quiet laugh; she jumped off Mortia's back and landed into the water with a gentle splash, reemerging from it moments later and allowing herself to float gracefully along the surface. She didn't think of anything else anymore and truly, she felt that she didn't need to – because as she was falling down that cliff, she _knew _what she was going to do next.

And she _knew _this because, as she was falling, she never _once _opened her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: ** Harry is finally seeing things in a new perspective! So what comes next for her now, my beloved readers? Well, I'm guessing you can all take a good guess at this point. *giggles*

**Next Chapter: **D/H, D/H, D/H, D/H, D/H, D/H, D/H, D/H, D/H…And guess what? _MORE _D/H! :D

Is everyone as excited about it as I am? Wahaha! I'm so sorry, I'm hyper today. Too much sugar. XD

You know the drill everyone…**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR REVIEW! CHEERS! :D**


	22. Phoenix Tears

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books. Pregnancy. **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** You guys have _no _idea how long I have been dying to write this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to one of my favorite and loyal readers – **Lexxie. **I couldn't reply to her review to thank her because it wasn't signed in so I thought I'd dedicate a chapter to her instead. Thanks _SO _much, dear!

**SOME RATED SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER. **Read with caution. Otherwise, enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Phoenix Tears**

She had already searched through his all usual places in the Castle before she found _him_, alone and quiet that night as he stared down from the Bell tower with a contemplative look on his face.

Harry opened her mouth to speak but she found that she couldn't think of anything to say.

_Draco._

The sight of his tall, lean frame comforted her instantly but she hesitated, biting her lip and watching with uncertain green eyes as Draco seemed to stare up at the sky in deep, reflective silence. He didn't see her yet and she didn't say anything for a long moment, content to stare at him from afar.

It looked as though he was tossing something up and down lightly in his hand and as she stared at him, Harry took that one moment to truly observe his features for the first time. He was facing the cold, night sky away from her so she could see only the side of his face but even then, she realized how handsome the Slytherin really was, and how his skin glowed slightly under the moonlight.

His hair was gelled neatly away from his face but some strands fell over his eyes and she found herself wishing she could brush them away so she could look into his bright, mercury orbs. The way he carried himself or even _moved _was mesmerizing, and she just _couldn't_ seem to look away.

"…Potter…?"

In fact, she was so caught up in her staring that she never noticed it when Draco finally realized her presence there and looked over his shoulder, raising a single eyebrow at her in question.

She blushed at his confused look but spoke up before he had a chance to say anything else.

"Hi…"

Draco blinked once and stared silently at her, trying to gauge the expression on her face.

"Hi…"

Harry hesitated again at the sound of his soft, slightly cautious voice and she waited uncertainly as Draco turned more fully and looked directly at her, allowing her to see the genuine surprise on his face. He stared intently at her then, and in her nervousness, Harry was afraid he was going to tell her to leave. To her surprise, the Slytherin lifted the corner of his lips into a small smirk.

"You should really learn _never _to stand under the rain, you prick."

She was a little bit confused by his words at first but when she followed his amused gaze to her drenched Hogwarts robes and uniform, she inadvertently flushed and answered with a slow smile.

"I guess it never really bothered me before." She reasoned out before she smiled slowly at him again and reached up, her fingers trembling as she pushed her drenched hair away from her face. "We can't all be as impeccably dressed and clean like you are, Draco…" She gave him a nervous grin.

Draco said nothing and continued to stare at her in silence, his eyes strangely unreadable as they roamed over her form again, taking note of the way she was shivering amidst the cold night air. She couldn't help stiffening a bit when she felt his eyes lingering a few seconds longer than necessary on her lips but then he lifted his gaze up again, meeting her eyes and answering her with a lazy smile.

"Perhaps…But you _can _use a drying charm you know." His lips lifted slowly into a smirk again and he shook his head as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. "Here…Let me do it."

He didn't wait for her to say anything before he flicked his wand once over her shivering form, stepping back and watching as the Gryffindor stilled for several minutes, before glancing back up and rewarding him with a single nod of gratitude. She pulled her newly dried Hogwarts robes tighter around her frame again and took one cautious step toward him, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Andromeda told me I'd find you up here…I was—" Harry hesitated for a couple of seconds when Draco's only response was to raise a single eyebrow at her but she forced herself to continue. "—looking for you for about half an hour already…I wasn't sure where I could find you." She paused again after she had said this, looking up and watching as Draco leaned back against the tower railings.

"Well, you found me." He smirked at her flustered face, his eyes noticeably softening as they rested on her face. "What can I do for you, Potter…? I'm surprised you even remember who I am."

The Gryffindor's face reddened even more at his words and she cringed as she looked at him.

"Why in Merlin's name would you think that—"

"Because you've been avoiding me this entire _week_."

Again, Harry could only flinch to herself at his blunt reply but even before the apology had left her lips, Draco was speaking again and this time, he had a rather amused, teasing smile on his face.

"That suits you, you know."

Harry blinked several times and looked up at him, her eyes clouding over in confusion.

"What…suits me?"

Draco's lips twitched slightly at her question and he raised an eyebrow at her again, gesturing to the long dark locks that framed freely her flushed face. "Your hair…You should keep it that way."

As the confusion slowly seeped away from Harry's face, a light, endearing blush began to replace it instead and she had to look away from him quickly before Draco saw her unsettled reaction.

"O—oh—"

He smiled slowly at this, genuinely amused by her embarrassment, and stifled a chuckle.

"You look just like a porcelain doll—"

"Quit it, Malfoy."

"—beautiful and delicate."

"_Quit it!"_

Harry began to blush darker at his words but this time, it was more from indignation and she glared up at him, her eyes narrowing when she noticed that Draco was laughing at her awkwardness. She shot him a warning sneer, scoffing at him and shaking her head at the blonde Slytherin's antics.

"You're a lot more _'delicate' _than I'll ever be, Mister I-cower-from-a-Hippogriff." The annoyance on her face gave way to laughter when he suddenly stopped laughing and sneered at her.

"Shut up, Potter."

Harry grinned and raised an eyebrow at him, allowing Draco to see the mischievous sparkle in her eyes. She grabbed one of her arms and scrunched up her face in an expression of mock grimace.

"_I'm dying! I'm dying! It's killed me! I'm dy—"_

"I said _SHUT UP, _Potter!"

Draco's cheeks darkened almost as red as the color of Harry's tie and at the sight of his irritated glaring at her, Harry began laughing again, shaking her head and rewarding him with a smile.

"Who's delicate _now, _Malfoy?"

His lips twitched at her teasing comment but he nodded nevertheless and smirked at her.

"Touché, Potter."

Harry's eyes softened a bit and she took another tentative step toward him, reaching both of her hands up and unconsciously wrapping them around herself as she began to shiver once more. He didn't say anything again for a long time after that, and the two of them suddenly fell into a rather awkward silence, broken only by the sounds Harry made when she scuffed her shoes along the floor.

Undaunted, however, she looked up at him and watched as Draco began tossing whatever it was he was holding in his palm up and down again, and the sight of his distraction lulled her. She tried to take that opportunity to gather the right words to say again – but she could only think of two.

"I'm sorry…"

Genuinely surprised and caught a little off guard at her words, Draco paused in the middle of what he was doing and looked up again, staring at her downcast face with wide, blank gray eyes. She bit her lip at his attention and turned away so that he couldn't see the hesitation on her features.

"I'm sorry for…last time."

Again, Draco just stared quietly at her – completely unperturbed by her awkwardness.

"…last time…?"

Harry winced at the softness of the Slytherin's question and slowly raised her green eyes up to look at him, blinking several times before she was able to make out the strange softness of his eyes. She blushed upon seeing it, however, and hastily looked away, busying herself by staring at her shoes.

"I'm sorry for running away…" She took in a deep, shaky inhale of breath and finally raised her head to look at him again, almost faltering when she noticed that Draco had moved closer towards her. The blush on her cheeks darkened even more at this but she held her ground and easily met his eyes.

"I was—" Her breath caught when she felt Draco move even closer to her until she could practically feel the heat emanating from his body. "—_scared_…I guess…And shocked…And…_confused…_"

Draco suddenly looked away from her at this and his eyes dropped bitterly to the ground.

"You have _every _right to be afraid of me, Harry."

She flinched at his words and before he said anything else, she cut him off sharply.

"Not of _you, _Draco! I'm scared of _this!_" She gestured briefly to the space in between them before shaking her head and letting out an exasperated exhale of breath. "I'm scared of what _this _is!"

At that, Draco met her eyes again and he glared at her, his face twisting into a mocking sneer. "You're not the only one who's scared of what's going on here, you know. I'm scared of all this too!"

"I _know!_" Harry let out another frustrated growl at him and buried her face into her hands in defeat, raking her fingers up and running them impatiently through her semi-wet, tangled black hair.

Draco's voice was sarcastic as he sneered at her again, raising his eyebrow at her in disbelief.

"_Do _you?"

Sighing softly, Harry slowly pulled her hands away from her face and looked at him, nodding as she met the disbelieving expression on his face. "I do…And I know that you're scared too, Draco."

He didn't say anything to her in response to this but he just looked away again, taking a deep breath before speaking up in a soft, bitter voice. "You couldn't even understand _half _of how I feel—"

Harry blinked but reached out and gently turned his face so that he was staring at her again.

"I _want _to, Draco."

It looked as though Draco was momentarily too stunned by the strangely intimate touch of her palm against his cheek but he didn't pull away, and if anything he unconsciously leaned into her hand.

"You want to _what_…?"

She moved her fingers up gently along his face, trailing down his jaw until she touched his lips. With that, she brought her hand back down again and stared intently into his wide, confused eyes.

"I want to understand _this._"

Draco's eyes seemed to cloud over at her words and he tried to turn his face away again.

"You _can't—"_

"Then _help _me, Draco."

"…"

They continued to stare at each long and hard, as though both teenagers were trying to truly memorize the other's features. When after about five minutes of just staring intently at each other and reveling in the oddly comfortable silence, Harry began to shiver – and just as she wrapped her arms around her frame again, Draco finally snapped out of his daze and managed a teasing smile.

"I'm going to eventually run out of cloaks to lend you, you prick." He chuckled at the blush that stained her cheeks as he shrugged off the cloak he was wearing. Then, ignoring her adamant protests, he draped the expensive material carefully over her small form and wrapped it around her.

"Here." He had used that same gesture to effectively pull the Gryffindor closer against him and when Harry made no move to protest at his nearness, Draco hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Better…?"

She nodded quietly at his question but kept her face carefully turned away, not wanting the Slytherin to see the horrible blush on her cheeks or the flustered embarrassment on her features. Fortunately, Draco didn't seem to notice and it was only when one of his hands had moved down slowly to rest on the curve of her waist did Harry's heart begin to pound rapidly against her chest.

Panicked at the thought of him sensing this, Harry let out a nervous laugh and hastily pulled herself away from his arms, desperately scanning her head for anything she could say to distract him.

"S—so…Uhm…What were you doing out here anyway? We could go someplace hotter—_warmer!_" She mentally cursed herself at the unintentional innuendo in her words and she was _thoroughly _grateful when, as she looked back up, it appeared as though Draco didn't notice anything.

The blonde Slytherin was currently looking at something in his hand again, and a thoughtful smile was on his face as he looked briefly at his wristwatch as though he was considering something.

Confused, she raised an eyebrow at his sudden distraction and spoke a little louder to call his attention.

"Draco…?"

He looked up again at her soft voice but the thoughtful expression remained on his face and he shook his head slowly at her, slowly reaching a hand up and offering it to her with a small smile.

"I want to show you something, Harry…" His fingers closed around hers when she placed her hand into his and he pulled her gently towards him, wrapping his arms once more around her waist.

"Will you stand with me by the railing…? I'll show it to you under the moonlight."

Smiling and yet, still confused by his actions, Harry nodded and allowed him to slowly lead her towards the tower railings. He positioned them so that she was in front of him and his arms were wrapped protectively around her waist. He tugged her backwards slowly and she complied with his unspoken request by resting her back against his chest and turning her head to the side with a smile.

"Touchy-feely type of guy now, are you Malfoy?" She teased but Draco just smirked, leaning down to her height so that his chin was resting on her shoulder and his cheek pressed against hers.

"Never _before_, Potter." He bent down slightly to brush his lips against her neck and despite herself, Harry almost pulled away at the shiver that wracked her frame from the intimate contact.

In a desperate attempt to make sure he didn't notice, she laughed nervously again and tried to change the subject by pretending to nudge him impatiently. "So what were you going to show me?"

She felt the sudden nervousness in his muscles even without seeing his face and as she felt him nodding behind her, she looked down and watched as Draco slowly pulled something out of his robe pockets. It took Harry a few more seconds of staring at it to realize what it actually was but even when she did, her eyebrows fused together and she looked at him over her shoulder in confusion.

"What is it?"

Draco lifted one corner of his lips into a smile and answered.

"You remember…that night…when you first turned into a—" He stopped when he felt Harry stiffen in his arms and he had to wait several more seconds for her to relax before he continued. "You remember…That I saw you here…? On this same tower…? And that you were about to jump off…?"

Much to his dismay, Harry stiffened again but she nodded slowly, turning her face away from him so that her cheek was no longer pressing against his. Draco continued to speak anyway, and he held his hand up a little higher into the light so that Harry could stare at what he held more closely.

"We saw something that night…Something falling from the sky…" By now, Harry had caught on to what Draco was trying to say and her eyes had widened to saucers as she stared at his hand.

"Th—that's—?"

Draco smiled slowly at her reaction and caressed the small meteorite on his palm with his fingers. "It's the falling star that night…I…found it while I was walking back to school awhile ago." He paused again when he saw the mixed emotions running all over Harry's face and he waited patiently for her to recompose herself, admiring the way her tears were making her eyes glow even brighter.

She turned her face away from him again, closing her eyes and stammering incoherently.

"I—I—You—"

"I want you to have it, Harry."

He continued before she got the chance to say anything, reaching up and pressing the small meteorite gently into one of her shaking hands. "It fell from the sky the same night _you _did…"

As she took it gently in her hands, wrapping her fingers tightly around the small rock, her voice trembled with unkempt emotions. "And it would seem that it was _you _who found us both."

Draco was silent at that and for a long time, he couldn't think of anything to say in response so he settled for holding her tightly against him, resting his chin once more against her shoulder. She didn't protest at this, however, and eventually, Harry surprised him when she seemed to actually _melt _into his arms. She placed her hands over the ones he had around her waist and squeezed them gently.

She didn't actually _say_ anything, but he somehow _sensed _the change of atmosphere between the both of them then so he didn't protest when Harry freed one of her hands from his and slowly pointed to something flying up in the night sky, drawing Draco's immediate attention to it as it flew by.

"It's _Fawkes…_" Harry suddenly whispered out loud, more to herself than to him, and Draco followed her pointed finger easily, watching with soft eyes as the phoenix flew around Hogwarts castle.

"So it is…" He whispered back but just as he was going to look away, Harry spoke up again and this time, her voice had a strange heaviness in it, as though she was overcome with emotions.

"Phoenixes are really beautiful, aren't they…?" She took a deep breath and watched quietly as Fawkes continued soaring gracefully around the castle, unaware of the way Draco had turned his face and was now watching _her _instead of Fawkes flying around in the sky. "I almost wish I could be just like them…" Her eyes glistened somewhat as she reached down and intertwined their fingers again.

"I wish I could also just…_die _and be reborn from my own ashes…" Draco's fingers had tightened around hers at the gravity of her words but she barely noticed. "Reborn into this new, innocent person without my past memories…without my past pain…" Her face softened into a sad smile and she sighed again, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Just…start my life all over again…"

Draco's own sad eyes were beginning to glisten at this point and he closed them tightly, leaning down even more and pressing his cheek closer against hers so that he was nuzzling her gently.

"A new person…A new _me…_A new life…" She blinked as another tear managed to escape her eyes and finally turned her head again slowly to face him, thoroughly surprised when she found that Draco was staring right back at her, his eyes filled with the most intense emotions she had ever seen.

He reached one of his hands up and brought it slowly over her face, using his thumb to wipe away the one tear that lingered on her cheek before he leaned closer and kissed where it had been. "You _have _been reborn, Harry…Perhaps not in the way you expected…But reborn, nonetheless…"

Harry was taken back by the truth behind his words and she could do nothing else but listen as Draco continued, his eyes slowly lifting from hers as he watched Fawkes flying off into the night. "You've been given a second chance at all this…Now you just have to accept it and let go of the past."

When Draco stopped and looked as though he was struck by the meaning of his own words, Harry managed a tearful smile at him, and she turned around in his arms so that she was facing him. She had to tilt her chin up so that she could stare into his eyes but when their gazes met, she smiled again and slowly reached up, using a single hand to brush back the hair strands falling into his eyes.

"I could say the same thing to you, Draco."

His eyes glazed over at her words, but whether it was from his own conflicting emotions, raging heartbeat or just the mere _sight _of her, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that as Harry pressed herself closer against him and stood up a little higher on her toes to whisper something into his ear, Draco was _certain _that he was going to die without regret right then, as long as he was in her arms.

Harry's lips lingered gently over his ears. "Phoenix tears have healing powers, you know…" Her eyes trailed back over to stare at the direction Fawkes had flown into but her soft lips continued to ghost over his ears. "It heals…Even the darkest…Most _painful _of wounds…" Another tear had managed to escape her eyes and strolled down her cheek but she didn't bother holding them back anymore.

"Truly…a beautiful…mystical…_magical…_creature…"

When she had managed to gain a semblance of control over the tears that were now leaking persistently from her eyes and began to pull away from him, she was surprised to find out that the whole time she had been speaking, Draco's gaze had never wavered from her. He was staring closely at her, and his eyes were soft – filled with a captivated _wonder_ that Harry had never noticed before.

Seeing her confusion at him, however, Draco finally blinked once and snapped himself out of his self-induced daze by quirking the corner of his lips into a weak, tender smile. "That's funny…"

He raised one of his hands, his fingers trembling as he managed to cup her soft cheek. Harry pulled slightly away and stared at him, a little intimidated by the reverent expression on his face.

"I was just thinking the same thing…" The breathless whisper had left Draco's lips in a weak, raspy voice but before she could even answer him, he had leaned down and smashed his lips firmly against hers in a hungry, passionate kiss, his arms wrapping tightly and possessively around her waist.

_"Beautiful...Mystical…Magical…."_

She heard him whispering a few more incoherent words and phrases from _somewhere _within their intertwined lips as he kissed her but truthfully, none of them made any sense to her anymore because in that instant, as she felt his hands trapping her against him and she felt his fast, beating heartbeat pounding in time with her own, she let the rest of herself go – and she just kissed him back.

Without thought.

Without fear.

Without regret.

There was really no one way to describe how any of it all felt to her at that moment and as she finally closed her eyes and allowed herself to melt against him, opening her mouth and surrendering herself completely to the sweet invasion of his tongue against her own, a soft moan escaped her lips – soon to be drowned out completely by another one, and another one, and another.

No other words were exchanged, and no other sentiments were left unsaid as the two teenagers kissed that night, their young passion heightened by a heart-wrenching, desperate urgency.

And this time, Harry knew for _certain, _that she wasn't going to run away.

* * *

Only a dim, yellowish glow illuminated the clean white walls of his large bedroom as the two of them fell gently onto the soft silk sheets of his four-poster bed that same night, and for _one _moment – just one _single _fulfilling moment – as Draco closed his eyes and relished the wonderful feeling of that soft, slender body of hers trapped underneath his, he truly thought he had died and lost his soul.

_"Draco…"_

_ "I'm here…"_

_ "Please—"_

_ "Shh…I've got you…"_

_ "I've never—"_

_ "I know, Harry."_

_ "—done it this way—"_

_ "Then close your eyes…"_

She shuddered at the feeling of his lips lingering over the outer shell of her ear but she did as he said and closed her eyes slowly, surrendering herself completely to his passionate advances.

He shuddered at the sound of her moan echoing in his ears and used that momentary parting of her lips to slip his tongue gently into her mouth, licking along the curvature of her lips. Again, she gave a soft moan at this and to his surprise, she began to kiss him deeper – her hands lingering endlessly over the firm expanse of his back as she expertly began to caress her tongue against his.

"_Lie back for me, Harry…"_

She did as he instructed and soon, Draco began undressing her slowly, taking his own sweet time in staring at and memorizing each and every inch of her body – every curve, every scar, and every perfect patch of her skin that sent the Gryffindor into shivers when he touched it with his lips.

"_Draco…"_

The sight of her naked body was _mesmerizing_ – truly a perfect figure of feminine softness and raw sensuality that just looking at it began to spread heat all over his body. With glazed eyes, Draco pulled back from her and supported himself with his arms over her to stare at the breathtaking view.

"_G—gods…Look at you…" _He couldn't help the teasing smirk that lit up his face as he said this and Harry inadvertently stiffened at his comment and turned her flushed red face away from his.

She was laid out completely bare and vulnerable before him, her pale skin contrasting beautifully against the dark silk sheets of his bed. Her eyes were closed and she was shivering as she waited for him to speak, aware of the way his hungry eyes continued to devour her small, frail body.

"Please say something, Draco."

The Slytherin swallowed the dryness that had formed in his throat, his heart pounding rapidly and nervously in his chest. He chose not to answer her question and bit his lip, reaching down to touch her. His fingers were visibly trembling as they raced fleetingly along her flushed, naked skin.

"Draco…?"

"I'm…_here…_"

She heard the faint rustling of his shirt, belt, and pants being tossed gently to the carpeted floor of his bedroom before she began to tremble again.

"I'm…_nervous…_" She admitted in a soft whisper, and Draco paused when he had heard her.

His eyes had softened when he caught sight of the conflicted emotion on her face and he gently lowered himself back on top of her frame until the forms of their bodies were perfectly aligned.

"You've done this so many times before, Harry."

The Gryffindor tensed up even more as their naked skin pressed intimately against the other's.

"Not with you—" Her breath hitched when Draco began pressing searing, yet rather uncertain and hesitant kisses along her shoulder, her neck, along her collarbone, all the way to her breasts.

"—not like _this._" She finished her sentence in a breathless, shaky whisper when Draco suddenly began urging her legs apart with his knee and positioning himself right between them.

"Then should I stop—"

"No."

"Do you still want to—"

"_Yes…Gods, yes." _She whimpered and clenched her eyes shut even tighter when she felt him grinding slowly against her, teasing her with the warmth spreading around their flushed bodies.

Draco heard his own similar groan of pleasure being muffled within their intertwined lips and it didn't take too long before his hands began to have a mind of their own – moving rather nervously down the curves of her frame. His fingers began to do their own idle exploring along her skin and he felt her shiver when he traced his hand down her body, stroking along the flat skin of her stomach.

And yet up until that point, Harry's eyes had remained completely shut the entire time.

"Can you open your eyes?"

"…I can't."

Her eyes remained firmly shut as Draco leaned back down and kissed her deeply on the lips again, using his tongue to take in the sweet, addictive taste of her. His lithe hands began to roam her body in earnest now, one hand going up slowly to cup her breast while the other slithered its way down along the smooth skin of her hips. This same hand continued down further along her thighs, driving her crazy with need, until it finally twisted around and grabbed firmly at the back of her knee.

"Open your eyes, Harry."

He used the grip he had behind her knee and yanked her leg up, using the same maneuver to press their bodies intimately together until she could literally feel his length pressing into her entrance.

Again, the Gryffindor stiffened – and her hands had clamped down tightly on his shoulders.

"_Open your eyes." _Draco found himself repeating the very same words she had said to him about the Thestral and kissed her again, yanking her leg up even higher and stroking its smooth skin.

Unperturbed, Harry tried to turn her face away from his again and broke their kiss.

"I _can't_, Draco—"

"Please."

He began to drop feather-light kisses along her face and readied himself against her entrance.

"_Please."_

Harry's small, anxious hands began to press down harder against the skin of his back.

"Draco—"

He kissed her softly but _thoroughly_ – their tongues battling fiercely with each other– and the minute his lips had lifted from hers, he leaned down even closer to whisper something into her ear.

"Open your eyes and look at me…" He felt her shiver at the feeling of his lips along her ear again and this time, Draco closed his eyes and spoke the very same words she once had said to him.

"_Let me show you what it feels like to let that fear go away…"_ He pressed his lips against hers again, thrusting his tongue gently into her parted lips and muffling the soft sigh that escaped her.

"_I've got you…"_ He murmured into their intertwined lips and soon enough, he felt Harry's hands around him beginning to loosen. "_I'm not going to let you fall…Because I won't let you go…"_

Draco's arms tightened around her when he felt her trembling in his arms again.

"You promise…?"

She gasped involuntarily when she felt him pressing a little harder against her entrance.

"I promise, Harry."

Long eyelashes fluttered slowly, before they opened and revealed a set of wide, beautiful green eyes, their depths filled with such a myriad of different emotions that Draco couldn't distinguish them all at once. _Fear, hesitation, embarrassment, uncertainty – _they were all there but there was something else. Something _strangely _distinct, and it took Draco a long time to figure out what it was.

_Trust…She trusts me. _He swallowed the lump in his throat and felt an overwhelming warmth beginning to spread out from his chest but he didn't dare tear his eyes away, silver melting into green.

"Can I…?"

Slowly, he watched as the corners of Harry's lips quirked upwards into a small, shaky smile.

"Yes._"_

Draco heard her whisper just _seconds _before he had buried himself completely in her and at this, he watched with heavy-lidded gray eyes as her expression shifted instantly into a grimace of pain.

"_U—ugh…O—oh gods, Draco—" _

He stilled and muffled the rest of her whimpers with a deep, passionate kiss, his hands moving down and wrapping slowly around her waist. When he felt her tightness opening up a little more to him and adjusting to his full size in her, he lifted his hips slowly, pulled out, and thrust back in again.

"_Ughh! Draco—"_

"Does it hurt…?" He stopped again and looked down at her in concern, his eyes wide as he searched her expression again and tried to distinguish between the pain and pleasure on her face.

Harry's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were slightly glassy but she shook her head jerkily at him, her breaths heavy as she swallowed and tried to speak up despite the cracking of her voice.

"N—no…I—it's not that—" Her voice cracked again and the minute Draco saw the tears beginning to leak from her eyes, his face paled and he almost pulled himself back out of her in panic.

"I'm sorry—"

"_Draco! No…I just…" _She bit her lip again and furiously blinked the tears away, closing her eyes again for a couple of seconds before she opened them and looked intently into his mercury orbs.

The realization and bitter acceptance he saw in her eyes was almost enough to break his heart.

"I…I _feel _you…_in _me." She closed her eyes again and more tears leaked down from her eyes, rolling slowly down her cheek and staining the silk blankets underneath them. Draco leaned down and kissed the tears away one by one, unconsciously pressing himself even deeper into her slender body.

"Harry—"

She trembled and opened her eyes, meeting his gaze with a sad, bittersweet smile.

"I'm a woman_."_

Draco remained tensely silent but held her gaze easily, longing to hold her closer against him.

"Is that…_bad…?_"

She continued to stare at him, her wide green eyes guarded and strangely unreadable. In fact, she had been staring at him so long and so hesitantly that Draco was almost afraid she was going to push him right off her, if only because of the way her eyes were beginning to glow with realization.

But right then and there, Harry spoke again. "Not when I'm with you."

And that was when Draco felt the rest of senses go hazy with emotions and mind-numbing lust.

He didn't say anything but he couldn't even if he had tried, and soon enough, he was thrusting hard and fast and deeply into her body beneath him, surprising even himself at the sheer _force _of his lust for her and the way he just couldn't seem to get enough of those sweet sounds she was making.

"_Draco! Ughh…P—please—"_

Without even realizing it, he began to thrust even _harder _into her – his raging passion heightened by his rough urgency. He leaned down to kiss her again, entangling their tongues together and using the added leverage to press her down onto the bed so he could penetrate her even deeper.

She arched against him and wrapped both of her legs eagerly around his waist, moaning softly as he pulled away and she felt his teeth grazing along the skin of her neck. Long agile fingers teased along her skin relentlessly and began yanking her body against his to meet each of his thrusts.

"I—is this—am I doing this right—"

"_Yes!"_

"A—are you—"

_"Gods yes…Please don't stop!"_

Draco honestly didn't know how long he had held out by then because everything soon went by in one muddled blur, the atmosphere of his bedroom filled with nothing else but the sounds of his bed rustling in time with his thrusts and her soft, pleasure-heightened moans, intensified even more when he had yanked the blankets up to cover both their coupling bodies. Her nails dug painfully into his back and Draco hissed at the strangely pleasurable feeling, closing his eyes and kissing her again.

_"Y—you're…beautiful…"_

_ "Please don't stop…"_

_ "I want you…Need you…"_

_ "Please…Please…So…Close…"_

She came just seconds before he did, and the minute he felt her choked-up scream throttled effectively within their intertwined lips, Draco clenched his eyes shut and jerked inside her one last time, shuddering as he emptied himself completely and thoroughly into the sweet warmth of her body.

* * *

Harry felt the beginnings of sleep and drowsiness crashing down onto her mind but still, she forced her eyes open, smiling inwardly to herself when she felt Draco's arm tightening around her waist. The Slytherin was spooning her protectively from behind and his lips were pressing light, heated kisses along the skin of her nape but he hadn't spoken a word since, and his silence comforted her.

_So this is what it feels like…_She closed her eyes and shivered when she felt Draco's other hand stroking the smooth skin of her stomach in small, circular patterns. Curious, she almost asked him about this when the Slytherin had mistaken her shiver for coldness again and his hand froze in worry.

"Are you cold…?"

He didn't really give her much of a chance to answer either way because about three seconds after he had asked this, Draco had already pulled a blanket over them and used the same gesture to wrap his arms tighter around her, curling his body possessively over her bare form from behind.

"I'm fine, Draco..." She closed her eyes again and blushed as she savored the lingering feeling of the warm skin of his chest against her back and their legs intertwined underneath the sheets. He answered with another kiss to her nape before he smirked and buried his face against the same area.

"You smell good, Potter…I never noticed before."

Harry scoffed at that and nudged him lightly in annoyance.

"Frankly, I'd be horribly freaked out if you did."

She felt his body shaking slightly against her with helplessly amused laughter.

"Point taken."

Harry smiled to herself again and shook her head at his antics, turning over more comfortably to her side so that she could ready herself to go to sleep. As she did this, she noticed that one of Draco's arms had uncurled from around her waist and was now loosely strewn over her, and almost instinctively, her wide eyes were drawn to the familiar _Dark Mark _etched right onto his pale skin.

And more from pure _habit_ than anything else, Harry's immediate reaction was to flinch and pull away, suddenly flushing with realization as a single thought began to echo loudly in her head.

_He…touched…me with that hand._

Draco noticed the strange look on her face immediately and he frowned in concern as he turned to face her. "Harry…? Are you okay?" He reached out and gently placed a hand over her arm, stroking the smooth skin gently until the Gryffindor eventually relaxed and lay back against him.

"I'm fine." She whispered and as she lay back down onto his bed, she sighed and watched as his arms went to wrap around her again, giving her another glimpse of the Dark Mark on his skin. For the next ten minutes after that, she did absolutely _nothing _but stare at the mark in dead, blank silence.

_ I spent half my life dreading the sight of that mark._

She felt him stiffen behind her when she had reached out and gently began tracing her finger along the black of the mark along his skin, stopping just as she reached the center of the skull. Then, when she pulled her hand away and closed her eyes to lean back against him, she finally spoke again.

"Did it hurt…?"

Draco's form went noticeably tense at her question and to her surprise, the Slytherin suddenly pulled away from her – uncurling his arms around her waist and turning over to face the other side of the room. Harry frowned at this and opened her eyes, turning around as well to stare at his bare back.

"Draco…?"

He flinched at the sound of her voice but nodded curtly, refusing to look back at her.

"I cried myself to sleep that same night."

She heard the weariness and regret in his soft whisper so she didn't say anything else, merely nodding her understanding and shifting closer to him so that her cheek nuzzled his shoulder. Draco didn't say anything either and they were quiet for a long time, listening to each other's soft breathing.

When the unnerving silence became unbearable for the both of them, Harry spoke up again and she planted a soft kiss onto the skin of his shoulder to comfort him. "Tell me about it, Draco."

Again, Draco stiffened at her words but he turned around to face her slowly, shifting slightly underneath the covers until his face was inches away from hers. When their gazes finally met, Harry shivered at the haunted expression on his face and the pure _disillusionment _she saw in his eyes.

"_Tell _you about it?" He sneered bitterly, his eyes casting themselves downward as he tore his gaze away from her face. "How _can _I? How can I _ever _tell you something you won't even understand?"

Harry's eyes clouded over at his words and she spoke up again before he could look away. "I _told _you, Draco… I _want _to understand. But you have to help me, here. Help me understand _you—"_

"_Why?"_ Draco's eyes had narrowed to slits and he sneer hardened even more as he listened to her, angered by the sincerity he saw on her face. "_Why _do you want to understand me, Potter?"

"Because I want to _know_ you!" She raged back and the minute the soft, angry hiss had left her lips, she reached out and turned Draco towards her again, startling the Slytherin with her strength. "You have to understand _me, _Draco! All my life, I've ruled you out as a Death Eater who cares about nobody but _himself_! These past few weeks, you've shown me you're a completely different _person _from that! And—" Harry's voice broke as she practically yanked at her hair. "—I want to _understand!_"

"Understand _this!_" He shoved her hands away from him and growled as he twisted them and pinned her down onto the bed with his form, trapping her hands down with his and keeping them firmly in place. "I never wanted _any _of this! I never wanted this fucking mark on me and I never _will!_"

Harry looked shocked but she didn't struggle against him or push him off her frame. Instead, she held herself perfectly still and looked up into his face, watching as more and more of Draco's conflicting emotions began to show on his features. The Slytherin looked as though he was barely able to breathe as he glared down at her, his eyes filling rapidly with tears and his face flushing with anger.

"What do you want to hear from me, Harry?"

Draco took a deep, shuddering breath before tightening his fingers around hers, his face crumpling slowly with helpless defeat. "That I never wanted _any _of it? That I was just…_s—scared…_and lost…and confused…and a _coward_? Because I _was! _I never wanted to hurt all those people!" His voice broke somewhere in the middle of his sentence but he kept speaking, unaware of the way Harry's eyes had softened when she caught sight of the child-like vulnerability in his tear-filled gray eyes.

"I…never wanted to _kill _anybody…" Draco's voice shook and a single tear began to roll down his flushed cheek. "I was a coward…I didn't know what I was doing! I—I just didn't want to die…"

Harry blinked as the tear eventually dropped down onto her own cheek when Draco had leaned his face closer towards her. Soon enough, the hand he used to trap hers down began to tighten.

"Every single thing I did—" His fingernails dug painfully into the skin of her wrist. "—from the moment I got this mark, I've regretted for the rest of my life…And there isn't a _single _second of every _single _day that passes by that I don't wish I could just take it all back…All those horrible mistakes…"

His voice was heavy with so much emotion now that Harry had a little bit of difficulty understanding him through the harsh sobs that were beginning to escape his lips. He was longer looking at her, though, and his eyes looked dead and vacant as they stared blankly at the bed sheets.

"I was _sixteen _when I got the Mark…About five days after my birthday…" Draco's voice lowered into a soft, shaky whisper and his tear-filled eyes lifted slowly to stare into hers. "I—it was …The night of my initiation into the league…The first time my parents had brought me with them…"

He took a shallow inhale of breath and he tore his gaze away again when another tear escaped his eye. "The Death Eaters were headed to William Kensington's Manor that day…To…Supposedly apprehend the muggles we had heard were hiding in their basement…And…I…I went with them…" He bit his lip and hesitated again but Harry squeezed his hand silently to encourage him to continue.

"Tell me."

Draco wrenched his eyes shut again and a soft sob escaped him just before his face began to crumple again. "I—it was…It was _horrible…_I…I s—saw…I _watched…_" The hand he had used to pin hers down loosened completely now and he pulled it away, allowing Harry to wrap her arms around him.

"Go on."

He began sobbing softly to himself, his shoulders trembling with each shaky intake of breath. "Th—they _killed _Hannie's p—parents…They killed Kensington's _wife…_They killed his _daughter—_O—oh god, they—" An abrupt sob cut him off again and more tears began to stream down his flushed face.

"Th—they _killed _her! Sh—she was a f—five year old child a—and they _killed _her! Th—they killed her and I—I let them!" Draco turned his crazed, tear-filled eyes to her again and met her gaze. "S—she stumbled into my arms and they made me _hold _her as the Dark Lord killed her! She was a _five-years-old _child, Harry! She was a ch—child and I had to hold her in place so that she could _die!"_

His eyes widened and his expression was almost maniacal now as he glared at her.

"Do you even know how that_ feels_ like, Harry…?" He grabbed her by her shoulders and jostled her. "Do you know how it feels to have a five-year-old child _murdered_ in your arms and there was _nothing _you did to stop it? Nothing you did to _save _her? And so you just let her die like a _coward?"_

Harry trembled and she opened her mouth to answer but Draco didn't give her a chance to speak. "No! Of _course _you don't know how that feels! You could _never _know what that feels like, can you? Because you're the fucking savior of the wizarding world, and you wouldn't understand this—"

"Draco—"

"I _held _her, do you understand? I _felt _her heartbeat and I _felt _her last breath leave her body before she died! And I _stood _there, fucking coward that I was, and I fucking _let _her die!" She watched as Draco's body began to convulse with violent sobs but when she tried to speak to him again, the blonde continued speaking as though he hadn't heard her – and his voice fell to a defeated whisper.

"I didn't…_couldn't…_do anything…I…I _killed _her…I'm_…_just like them…"

He bowed his head and turned away from her then but not once did Harry's soft gaze waver from the Slytherin's face. In fact, if anything, Draco looked as though he was on the very _verge _of breaking down altogether and this was immediately confirmed when Harry slowly but cautiously raised both her hands up and placed them gently onto his face so that she was cupping both his cheeks.

The reaction she got from him proved her right because the instant her palms had touched the sides of his face, Draco's eyes wrenched shut tighter and a weak sob escaped his lips. He collapsed against her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her neck and to muffle his cries

"I'm _sorry…_I'm s—so…so sorry…_P—please—"_

"_Shhhh…" _The way her voice had come out so gentle and soothing surprised Harry and she sighed to herself as she continued to hold him against her, rubbing small circles against his back.

"P—please…I didn't mean to—"

_"I know."_

"I never wanted t—to—"

_"I understand."_

"I'm n—not a—"

"_You're not, Draco."_

Somewhere in the back of Harry's mind, a sarcastic voice was telling her pointedly that she had never really gotten the opportunity to comfort anybody before and yet, strangely enough, everything she was saying and doing to him was coming quite _naturally. _Truthfully, that _scared _her.

And more than anything else, it was _fear _that drove Harry into disoriented states of reckless panic, so she did the only thing she _could _think of in that moment to numb that fear away. Reaching both her arms up around him, she linked her hands slowly around his neck and slowly tugged upwards.

"Look at me."

Sure enough, at the sound of her voice, Draco was startled and slowly lifted his face up, allowing the Gryffindor to see the strange vulnerability in his eyes. He looked so _exhausted_ then, and Harry's heart began to ache when she saw how truly and utterly drained of all hope Draco's eyes were.

She bit her lip and leaned closer, closing her eyes as she whispered something into his ear. "You're _not _a bad person…Do you understand that…? You're _not…_Otherwise, I would never have seen so much from you…_Learned _so much from you…" She paused and used that moment to push back the strands of blonde hair that fell into his eyes before she spoke again, reaching over to cup his cheek.

"To be scared and lost and to make so many mistakes… You're just…_human…_" Harry's voice began to shake again. "And to have _seen _all you did…To have experienced so much and to _still _have enough faith to keep living despite all the pain and suffering you've seen…That's…very _brave, _Draco…"

Draco's eyes were blank and more tears began to cascade down his cheeks as he stared at her.

"I'm _not_ brave, Harry…" He closed his eyes and bit his lip, turning away. "I wish…I _could _be…I wish I could be more like _you…_I wish I knew how to fight right back instead of always running away…"

"Hey…You fought against _me_ when _I _ran away_, _didn't you…?" Her voice was tinged with the slightest hint of teasing that Draco was taken back and he opened his eyes in surprise. Harry smiled gently at him and she reached over and brushed away the tears falling from his eyes with her thumb.

"That's got to count for _something _in your books, Malfoy."

Draco blinked and continued to stare at her, his eyes looking genuinely confused by her words. In fact, he was quiet for such a long time that Harry almost thought he wasn't going to say anything else but to her surprise, the corner of his lips suddenly twitched upwards into a weak, teasing smile.

"That's _different_, Potter…" His lips twitched slightly again and he reached down and brushed tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ears, tracing his fingers gently along the skin of her cheek.

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly at him in question.

"How is that different…?"

Draco's eyes softened and his smile began to transform slowly into a self-satisfied smirk.

"It's easy to fight against you…Because you're a prick."

Harry's eyes flashed irritably at his comment but instead of snapping something back at him, she launched herself at him and pressed her lips against his in a heated kiss, pushing the Slytherin back down so that she was straddling him and her hands were pinning his chest down onto the bed.

Draco didn't protest at this and he met her advances easily, matching the intensity of her fervor with his own and moving his hands up to rest on her hips, pulling her down against his arousal.

She broke her lips away from his for the slightest second and leaned down to whisper something teasingly into his ear.

"You insufferable _ferret."_

In the heat of the moment, Draco didn't know whether to _laugh, _to get angry, or to just kiss her again so he settled for the last option, his lips twitching with amusement as he met her lips again. His hands reached down and cupped her rounded bottom tightly, squeezing the soft flesh and yanking her hips impatiently down onto his arousal as he tried in vain to reattach himself to her body again.

"Harry—"

"Shhh…" She silenced his whispers by licking at his parted lips before she shifted slightly against him, reaching a hand between their bodies and wrapping her fingers around his member. Draco's breath hitched immediately in his throat as she did this and he couldn't help the small whimper that escaped his lips when she caressed him gently, moving her hand up along his length.

"P—please…I need—" His voice broke and his eyes clamped shut in pleasure when he felt her guiding him slowly inside her entrance, taking her own sweet time to make sure he was buried to the hilt inside her body. She felt strangely at peace with herself after she had done this and after a couple of seconds, she suddenly began to adjust herself on him, straddling him comfortably between her legs.

She paused for a long time and closed her eyes at the sensation of him inside her, supporting herself upright by placing her hands on either side of his head. Draco had gone completely still and he stared up at her face with dark, misty gray eyes, his breathing ragged and his pupils dilated with lust.

After a few more minutes, Harry opened her eyes and stared down at him, noting the flush that stained the Slytherin's cheeks. She gave him a strained smile, using a hand to touch his face.

"Ready…?"

Draco leaned against her soft hand and nodded slowly, his throat almost too dry to speak.

"Yes."

She began to move slowly against him, closing her eyes and trying to get used to the feeling of him piercing into her again and again each time. Draco bit his lip to muffle another whimper and he began to thrust up in time with her movements, his hands clamping down tightly around her waist.

"Harry …" He groaned out as she leaned down and connected their lips together again in another passionate kiss before she began to move a little faster, her hands resting against his chest.

Instinctively, Draco's grip on her waist tightened, his fingers bruising against her pale skin.

"S—so tight—"

Her fingers brushed against the darker skin of the long, jagged slash scar across his chest and she suddenly froze, her eyes widening as she pulled her lips from his and stared at him in realization.

"Harry?"

A bit confused at this and, truth be told, a little frustrated at the interruption of her pacing, Draco blinked up at the Gryffindor and tried to voice out his thoughts. "Harry, why are you stopping—"

She shook her head and shushed him again, deliberately refusing to answer his question. Her eyes were following the slow trail her fingers were tracing along the diagonal scar on his pale chest. Draco watched her quietly, allowing her to touch the _Sectum Sempra _scar she had made in sixth year.

Eventually, his ragged breathing relaxed and he settled himself underneath her, waiting patiently as Harry continued to touch the long, jagged scar as though she was trying to think of the right combination of words to say. Then, to his surprise, she finally lifted her green eyes back up and looked at him, allowing Draco to see for the first time the genuine guilt and apology in her features.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered softly, a single tear rolling down her cheek again and falling listlessly onto where she had last touched his scar. Draco's eyes softened slowly at her words and he reached out, cupping her cheek and pulling her down gently so that her face rested against his chest.

She kissed along the jagged scar achingly and as she did this, he felt more of her tears falling down onto his chest, following along the trail left by her lips. Undaunted, Draco tried to pull her away.

"Harry, you don't have to—"

She allowed him to pull her up but then she pressed their lips together again, muffling the rest of what he had to say with a deep kiss that left Draco breathing heavily when she had pulled away. Before he said anything else, she readjusted herself on top of him and began to move against him again, placing her hands back on his chest so that she could control the pacing of their joined bodies.

Draco's eyes snapped shut instantly and he gritted his teeth as he felt the definite heat of his impending climax stirring up somewhere from the lower half of his body. "Oh gods…D—don't…Stop—"

He choked back a moan when their pace suddenly quickened and soon, the bed was thrashing noisily with the sheer force of their movements, the sound intermingling with their shallow breaths.

"H—Harry…I…I—I'm—"

She leaned down and placed sensuous kisses along the pulse point of his neck.

"Just let go."

"Harry, I…I—"

She kissed his jaw, her face flushing with exertion as she began to ride him even faster.

"Let go, Draco."

He opened his eyes and gasped sharply, arching himself up into her at that exact moment when something in his chest exploded and three unfamiliar words left his mouth for the very first time.

_ "I love you."_

Harry froze her movements immediately, her eyes wide and unblinking as she stared down at Draco in shock and watched as the Slytherin came in her arms, his eyes glazing over with tears as he turned his face away and tried to muffle his moan of release into the pillows underneath their forms.

His lithe body shook with the force of his climax but her form remained perfectly still as watched him, her eyes downcast as she studied the emotions that were written all over his face.

But even after Draco's eyes had closed and she felt his body underneath her falling into a deep, slumber, her mind went numb and she continued to stare blankly and solemnly at him.

She really didn't know what there was for her to say.

* * *

**A/N: ** *Bashes Harry over the head with a frying pan* Oh you're such a stubborn Gryffindor prick! *sighs* Oh well, at least they've stopped denying their feelings for each other, huh? Now what's left is for us to see where those feelings are going to take them. And how they'll resolve everything _else. _:D

A whole chapter _completely _dedicated to D/H goodness. I think I spoil you guys _way _too much. So I guess, _now _you all know why this story is entitled _Phoenix Tears_, huh? It's all coming slowly but _surely _into place. If you guys want more insight into the story, I'd really _**do **_recommend listening to **'Then You Look at Me' **by Celine Dion. I consider that song to be the very theme of this entire story. :D

**Next Chapter: **Draco's thoughts when he wakes up, and where exactly do things go from here? :D

The next update might take longer than usual though, I'll be updating my two other stories to give myself a reprieve from the heavy emotions of this one. Also, work is getting in the way again. Ugh. Now if only I could write for a living, I'd be happy for the rest of my life. :D

**So as usual my beloved darlings, DO tell me your thoughts/insights/suggestions and PLEASE REVIEW! MWAH! Happy hugs and kisses to all! Cheers!**


	23. Just For Now

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books. Pregnancy. **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** Alright, so I said I was going to take a break from this story. Sue me. I couldn't help it. This story is all I seem to be able to write about these days. I promise I WILL update TPM and ADW soon. Just let me get this all out of my system first. Hope you all enjoy this lighter chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Just For Now**

Draco woke up that morning with a strange, unfamiliar soreness in his muscles. He yawned softly, twisting around slowly underneath the silk blankets to curl himself into a tight ball. He heard the faint flickering of the fireplace situated at the front of his bedroom and closed his eyes again, snuggling himself deeper into the pillows as the rest of his muscles began to relax at the warmth.

A sweet scent still lingered on the covers of his pillows and Draco felt a little lightheaded as he pressed his face deeper against them, inhaling deeply and smiling to himself before falling asleep.

He lay there for about a couple more minutes of peaceful silence before it dawned on him that the cold space of the beside him was empty and his eyes snapped open again, flicking over to the wrinkled blankets gathered at his left side. For a minute, he stared blankly at the rumpled covers as though trying to process what had happened, and after a couple more seconds, he sat up in panic.

"Harry…?" He heard the worried undertone in his soft voice and took one quick scan around the dimly lit bedroom, taking in the warm, cackling fireplace and the silent, cozy atmosphere. Belatedly remembering to wrap one of the spare blankets on the bed around his waist, Draco winced as he stood up, sensing the exhaustion of his body and the scratches on his skin for the first time.

_Damn it…Please don't tell me she left again._ He thought worriedly to himself with a slight frown as he reached across the bed towards his nightstand and turned the small clock towards him.

_5AM…Nearly breakfast…Did she leave already? _Draco put an end to his own thoughts when he caught sight of the Gryffindor's messily discarded robes and clothes strewn across the carpet. _Well her clothes are still here…That's a good sign, I guess. _He hesitantly reached for his wand and flicked it over the discarded garments, folding his _and _her clothes into a neat pile by the foot of the bed.

Once he had done this, he set his wand back carefully onto his bedside table and began to make his way across the room, making sure to wrap the blanket he held more securely around his waist. He heard a faint sigh coming from the direction of the living room and slowly began to walk towards it, keeping his footsteps light and slow lest he scared her or woke her up if she was asleep.

_Maybe she fell asleep out here—_ Draco cut his own trail of thoughts off when he caught sight of the Gryffindor standing on the carpet by the fireplace near his dormitory living room. Her back was turned to him and she held a clean white blanket tightly around her small form as she stared off into the flames in contemplative silence, her pale beautiful features frozen in a blank, thoughtful stare.

He leaned on the doorway and stared at her, his eyes lingering hungrily over her soft curves.

She was _beautiful _as she stood there and Draco was undeniably content to just watch her, his eyes softening and his lips tugging slowly into a small smile as a yellow glow began flickering around the room. Her hair, a little bed-rumpled, was left free to fall messily down her back and her pale skin was littered with bruises –marked with fingerprints – perhaps from when he had held her too tight.

He couldn't see her face but even then, Draco thought she was an enthralling sight – her small body looking so lithe and tempting wrapped with an oversized blanket that had already begun to slip around her upper back so that he was rewarded with a glimpse of her nape and her slim shoulders.

Her head tilted slowly to the side in thought and Draco's lips quirked into a weak smirk, idly wondering to himself if Harry was deliberately teasing him or she was just doing this unconsciously. The latter seemed to hold true enough, since the Gryffindor didn't appear to notice his presence.

When she continued not to notice him there, Draco paused as he entered the living room and stood in silence again, watching uncertainly as Harry continued to stare off into the fireplace with a strange look of deep concentration etched on her face. In fact, she was so intent on her thoughts that she never noticed when Draco had finally walked up behind her and slipped his arms slowly around her waist, pulling the slender Gryffindor gently towards him until her back was against his chest.

"Hey…" He greeted in a soft whisper and immediately stilled his movements when Harry started at his words, jumping slightly before blinking several times and turning around to face him.

She stared up at him with wide eyes before those green orbs dropped down to avoid his gaze.

"H—Hey…" She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and managed a shaky smile at him, laughing nervously before turning back to the fireplace and running a hand through her hair. "I didn't see you there, you scared me…" She shook her head again with a curt laugh and turned around slowly in his arms to face him. "I'm sorry…Did I wake you? I just…I couldn't fall asleep." She began but Draco shook his head to stop her, answering her apology with a small, slightly wry smile.

"You didn't wake me. Although I _did _get a bit of a scare for a second when I woke up and you weren't there. I thought you had gone and run out again." He kidded weakly but they both knew that there was a grim truth to his words so Harry just turned away again before he saw her expression.

"I just…I was cold so I went to this fireplace." She reasoned out lamely but Draco just frowned behind her, tightening his arms even more around her waist when she began to push him away.

"There's a fireplace in the bedroom, Harry."

"…"

Draco kept his eyes intently on her, watching as Harry turned away from him again and shivered as she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself and rubbed at the skin of her shoulders.

"Harry…?"

She flinched and let out a heavy sigh of defeat, allowing him to pull her back against him again but turning her face away so that he couldn't see her eyes. "I…preferred the fireplace out here."

Draco's only response to that was to raise his eyebrow even higher in growing annoyance.

"Why…?"

Harry stiffened again and tightened her hands into fists.

"I just _do!_ Stop asking!" She snapped back and before Draco could say anything else, she had pushed him away and sank back down onto the carpet, letting out another defeated exhale of breath before she crossed her legs together Indian-style and buried her face into her hands in exhaustion.

Draco watched her quietly, noting that Harry was _still _refusing to face him directly and was facing the fireplace instead, her features obscured by her hands and the hair falling all over her face. And then, after several minutes, he spoke, and he dropped down slowly on the carpet to sit beside her.

With slight hesitation, he reached a hand out and laid it uncertainly on her left shoulder.

"Harry…?"

She tensed up again at the realization of his sudden nearness but she didn't pull away. Instead, to his surprise, Harry seemed to breathe in several times for a couple of moments before she finally looked up again, allowing him to see the shiny droplets of tears on her cheeks for the first time.

She opened her mouth to speak up but Draco cut her off before she could.

"Are you crying…?"

He looked a little dismayed at this and he was about to apologize when Harry beat him to it and rewarded him with another shaky smile, shaking her head and gingerly wiping the tears away.

"Just a bit frustrated, I guess…And confused." She answered softly, sighing and looking away. Draco stared at her in confusion, his eyebrows fusing together as he tried to understand her words.

She noticed and she let out a half-tearful, half-amused, choked-up laugh at herself before she continued. "I'm sorry…I was never really good at stuff like this. You know…The 'morning after' stuff, I mean…Usually by this time, I'd have said something to piss the girl off already or walked out…" She looked up slowly to see that Draco looked reluctantly amused at her admission and answered her.

"Well…I'm not a girl, Harry."

Harry paled even further at his words and looked away, managing a bitter, nervous laugh.

"I _know…_That's why this is all so screwed up." She closed her eyes for several seconds after she had said this and Draco was just about to speak up again when she suddenly cut him right off.

"I'm just…I'm sorry…I'm just a little confused about all this stuff right now between us…" She whispered and she shrugged, running another shaky hand through her hair. "I—I mean…I don't really know what's going on here or whatnot, I can't be sure of anything…A—and after last night, I just—"

Draco cut her off abruptly by hastily shaking his head, his eyes clouding over at her words. "Listen, Harry…I don't expect anything right away. I understand how difficult this is all going to be—" He stopped when Harry interjected again and this time, she gave him another forced, awkward smile.

"I—I know…I _know, _Draco. I understand all that, I—I'm just…I'm just saying that I'm a little…_confused_…about how to take this all in…I don't even know what _this _is! I mean, so much has happened and last night…Wh—when you said…" She swallowed the lump in her throat again and tried to continue. "When you said you loved me, I didn't know how to react to that and I'm not sure—"

Draco felt an overwhelming heat rushing into his cheeks at her words and again, he interrupted her hastily, his gray eyes clouding over in a mixture of disappointment and embarrassment. "I _know, _I know. I'm _sorry_ I scared you like that, I didn't mean to…I just wanted—"

"Did you mean it?"

Her question caught him completely off guard and Draco froze like a statue, blinking several times as she looked at him. Bright green eyes burned into his and he almost couldn't look away. Harry was staring intently at him, her eyes probing directly into his soul as she waited for him to answer.

"Did you mean what you said, Draco…?"

Draco tried to find the right words to say, unaware of the way his gray eyes had softened and were now lingering very slowly over the frown on Harry's creased features. He wished, more than anything, in that moment, that he could take it all back and pretend he had never said those words.

To be honest, he didn't even _know _what had prompted him to say them in the first place.

He wasn't even sure if he was ready to understand what they actually meant.

Unsure of what to make of his strange reaction and the way the Slytherin was staring off into empty space, Harry glanced back quietly at him and watched the emotions running all over his face.

"Draco…?"

_Yes, I love you. I love you and I want you and I wish I could tell you everything, I really wish I could but I can't. I don't know how I'm going to do this, Harry…I don't know if I can even protect you._

He felt a painful squeezing in his chest but forced himself to nod at her slowly, causing the black-hared Gryffindor's breath to hitch in her throat when she saw the pained fear in his expression.

_I have to be with you like this, please don't push me away. Don't run away from me, I want to protect you… If only I had the strength! If only I knew how! What am I supposed to do now? _Draco blinked rapidly to stop his own raspy voice from echoing inside his head and turned to meet her eyes.

"Harry."

She stiffened the minute she heard him whispering her name but looked up slowly again, meeting his gaze and surprising the Slytherin when he saw the expression in her eyes. Harry looked more _confused _and _uncertain, _somewhat, than scared but she certainly didn't look as though she was on the verge of running away. Draco took this as a positive sign and, despite the warning bells and his own conscience screaming in his head; he slowly reached out and took her small hand gently in his.

"I…want you." Was all he managed to whisper to her and as the words left his mouth, he looked away again to avoid meeting her eyes. His heart was pounding so painfully against his chest that he was almost afraid Harry could hear it but she remained silent, and Draco had to look up again.

_I want you…I love you…I don't want to hurt you…But I don't know how I can stop this! _These were the words he wanted to say but he couldn't get them out, so instead he stared helplessly at her.

"And I…want _this._"

Harry was smiling back sadly at him and reached out to squeeze his fingers back in response.

"I don't know what to say, Draco—"

Draco looked away quickly so she couldn't see the hurt, crestfallen look on his face but apparently, Harry did see and she hastily continued, speaking a little louder so that he could hear her.

"—I'm not sure about any of this right now…I'm… Well, to be honest…I'm a little confused over my feelings about all this. I don't know if I'm ready for anything serious with anyone just yet—" She paused again when Draco's eyes had hardened and he looked as though he was about to pull away.

"It's fine, Potter—" He tried to hiss out through clenched teeth but Harry kept talking.

"It's _not _you…I just…I want to take this slowly. I'm not exactly ready to be a full girl just yet—" She was interrupted yet again when Draco's eyes suddenly flashed and he sneered angrily at her.

"I said it's _fine, _Potter!"

Harry reached out and firmly turned his face back to face her, forcing him to meet her eyes. Once she had managed this, Draco stared back at her, his body tense as he waited for her next words.

"I'm not running away, Draco."

Draco watched the expression on her face carefully, inadvertently admiring the way her bright green eyes seemed oddly luminescent under the soft glow of the fireplace and the way her cheeks were tinted with a soft shade of pink. Her gaze was soft, pleading for him to understand, and without realizing it, he sighed and closed his eyes, turning away when he felt a knife twisting in his chest.

_What am I doing?_

He knew that he was betraying her and hurting her right then in so many ways she didn't realize with his lies and deception but despite all his efforts, he couldn't deny the feeling of bittersweet agony twisting in his chest whenever he was with her, and the feeling of wanting her all for himself.

He loved her.

This was the _only_ thing he knew for certain in that moment. Everything else, including what he should be doing and the rest of his assignment, was a shady blur at the back of his mind. In fact, Draco didn't even want to think about any of it yet – not just yet. All he wanted to do in that moment was to yank her back into his arms and kiss her until he forgot everything else, including who he was.

He knew he should have been afraid. Hell, he knew he should have been _terrified _of everything that could go wrong or everything that could happen to them now, especially with his Aunt Bellatrix and Greyback undoubtedly waiting for his next correspondence within the next few days. He couldn't even _bear _the thought of what would happen if Harry ever found out about his betrayal, or of how the Gryffindor might hate him forever for everything he had done - including almost raping her.

And in truth, the thought of breaking her heart and her hating him terrified Draco most of all.

"Please say something, Draco."

A little startled at having her break his thoughts again, Draco looked up and found himself staring at Harry's worried features once more. Her eyebrows were fused together and she was looking uncertainly at him, clearly waiting for him to speak, and Draco finally obliged, managing a weak smirk.

"This is the second time you've shot me down, Potter…What will it take for me to have you?"

Harry looked a little confused at first but when she realized what he actually meant, the question on her face eventually gave way to surprise and an endearing blush spread on her cheeks.

"I—I'm not—" She stammered uncertainly but Draco chuckled softly, reaching over and slowly pulling the Gryffindor back against him again, his hand unconsciously resting over her stomach.

When Harry looked as though she was going to say something again, he hushed her by leaning down and placing a chaste kiss onto her cheek, stroking that same spot gently with his hand. "What exactly are you proposing we do about this predicament then, Harry…?" He asked her quietly.

Harry stiffened in his arms but turned her face back up to face him, allowing the blonde Slytherin to see the slightly hesitant but strange determination etched onto her beautiful features. "I just need some time to adjust to this…To _us, _I mean…Give me a little more time…Will that be okay?"

He reached up again and achingly brushed away the stray tear lingering underneath her eye.

"I wish I could tell you that things were that simple, Harry—"

Her fingers tightened around his again, forcing the Slytherin to stop talking and meet her gaze.

"Draco—" She tried to speak but she stopped when Draco placed a finger over her lips.

He hesitated but interrupted her even before she got the chance to say anything, raising his hand again and using his long fingers to cup her cheek. "I'll give you as much time as you want to adjust to all this…To adjust to _me…_And to this situation…We don't have to do anything until then—"

Harry hastily shook her head and placed her hand over the finger he had touched to her lips, pushing it gently back down before reaching up again and brushing his hair out of his eyes. "No, Draco. It's okay. You misunderstood. What I meant to say was…" She laughed nervously, adjusting the blanket around herself before leaning back by placing her hands on the carpet behind her for support.

"I'm willing to try this out with you too…Little by little, of course…Step by step…But _yes_, I _do _want to see if this could work…And I'm willing to open myself up to it…_Slowly…Gradually…_" She told him, biting her lip as she slowly lifted her gaze again and met Draco's gray eyes several inches away.

He didn't get the chance to say anything as she continued. "It's all a big change for me right now…And I'm not so sure I'm ready to handle it all in a single drop so just give me a bit of time to ease things along slowly…" She placed a hand over his hand again and gave his fingers another squeeze. "I want to be with you, Draco…I _do…_And I want to see where this goes…Will you let me?"

Draco stared at their intertwined hands for a long moment, trying to process the meaning behind her words. He knew he should have said something in response to her question but he just couldn't find the voice to speak in that moment that Harry began to redden slowly in embarrassment.

"O—of course, if it's all weird and you don't want to, that's okay too…I was just hoping—"

He couldn't help smirking at the flustered expression on her face and slowly tightened his fingers around her hand, using that same grip to pull her closer until their faces were inches apart. Harry blushed even darker at this but didn't pull away, her eyes wide as Draco leaned in even closer.

His lips were upturned slightly into a teasing smile as he watched her, genuinely amused at the way she was obviously trying hard not to show her embarrassment over how he was affecting her. He finally spoke up again after a long pause between them, rewarding her with a lazy, knowing grin.

"So for now…We'd be like…Really _close _friends or something…?" He asked with a knowing smirk and Harry laughed at this, shrugging helplessly and returning his expression with a wry smile.

"You _could _say that."

Draco's smirk slowly turned decidedly suggestive, and he let his eyes linger over the blanket that was nearly going to fall off her slim frame. "_Really _close friends with…_special benefits_, right…?"

This time, her laugh was undeniably genuine and she shook her head in amusement at him.

"For now, yes…Special…_Secret_ benefits…" She nodded with a grin, her eyes alight with mirth.

Draco smirked at her again but then his eyes flashed somewhat and he gave her a strange glare that Harry couldn't quite interpret. "Close friends with special, secret…_exclusive _benefits…Right?"

She looked surprised at this but she met his gaze easily, her eyes dawning in understanding. "Would you…_prefer _it that way, Draco…?" She answered softly, waiting patiently for him to respond.

For the next few moments, Draco did nothing but glare pointedly at her but for exactly _what _reason, he wasn't really sure. All he knew was that eventually, when Harry raised an eyebrow at him again, Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and managed to answer in a tense, restrained voice.

"Yes, please."

Harry's lips quirked upwards into a small, knowingly amused smile, and she gave a single nod.

"Okay."

She squeezed his hand again and thankfully, she didn't say anything else after that – allowing the both of them to fall into another comfortable silence that was broken only by the occasional sounds of the fireplace crackling softly behind them. When the silence became too stifling for him and he was afraid that she was going to hear the rapid pounding of his heart, Draco finally spoke again.

"For now…?" He hated the way his whisper had sounded so hesitant and winced to himself as he turned away but unknown to him, Harry's eyes had softened at this and she gave him a small smile.

"For now, Draco."

He didn't really feel the need to wait for her to say anything else so instead of answering, he smirked back suggestively at her before leaning forward, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and pulling her back against him so that she was trapped against his frame. Her body felt incredible pressed up against him that Draco felt his arousal stirring to life instantly, causing her to glare at him.

"Malfoy—" Harry had opened her mouth to protest but Draco took that opportunity to lean down and catch her half-open lips in a deep, heated kiss, muffling her words into a breathless moan when he slipped his tongue into her parted lips and greedily savored the sweet taste of her mouth.

He felt her resistance melting away after that, and when Draco used her momentary distraction to yank off the blanket covering her body, she began laughing within their intertwined lips.

"Perverted Ferret."

Draco smirked when he heard her but, as he pushed the beautiful Gryffindor down onto the carpet in front of the fireplace, he didn't really have much of an inclination to answer anymore.

* * *

Harry already knew, from the anxious expressions on Ron and Hermione's faces by the corner of the Great Hall that morning that she was going to receive a lecture once she joined them. Sighing, she kept on walking anyway and as she walked through the entrance of the Great Hall and made her way past the students in front of her, she couldn't help chuckling when she saw their relieved glares.

_"Where were you?" _Hermione was mouthing to her from all the way across the Hall and more amused than annoyed at this point, Harry rolled her eyes at her and made her way over towards them.

Strangely, she noticed the number of students' heads snapping around jerkily at her in shock as she passed them and a little self-conscious at this, Harry tensed and hastily pushed her long hair out of her face. More on an impulsive decision than anything else, she had decided to try letting her hair fall freely that morning rather than her usual tight ponytail. However, as she noticed more and more of the weird, bewildered stares she was getting, she suddenly found herself regretting her choice.

_Just ignore them, Harry…They have nothing else better to do with their lives. Ignore them…Ignore them…Ignore them…_She gritted her teeth and chanted this mantra to herself in her head over and over as she walked towards Ron and Hermione, keeping her eyes trained on the floor.

Sure enough, as she passed by a small table seating Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, and Tracey Davis, all four Slytherins looked up and stared at her, their eyes wide with stunned disbelief. They later masked this with a mocking sneer but they didn't stop staring at her, watching the entire time as Harry managed to pass them and sat down the chair across Hermione.

Her brown-haired best friend was on her case instantly, and much as Harry expected, she voiced the one question that was probably what everybody else staring at them was wondering too.

"Oh Harry…? You…You left your hair down…?" Hermione's eyebrows fused together in surprise and she reached up, brushing back several of the black strands and tucking them behind Harry's ear.

Harry blinked and smiled uncertainly at her, shifting her gaze from her to Ron's equally surprised, bewildered stare. "Yeah…I was just…trying it out, I suppose. Does it look that weird…?" She raised an eyebrow and stared in question at her two best friends again, watching as Ron met Hermione's gaze for a moment before the two of them bit their lip and tried to find the words to say.

"Well…You certainly look…" Ron stopped and scratched his head as he tried to look for the right word to say. "…_Feminine…_Not in a bad way, of course but you look…Very feminine…It's weird—"

He was interrupted when Hermione cut in and finished the rest of his sentence for him, unwittingly leaning back against her seat and giving Harry a small but genuinely warm smile. "You look lovely, actually…Your hair looks really nice against your skin…But…Well…I doubt _lovely _was what you were really going for, wasn't it…? I mean…Like this, you look more like a girl than ever Harry—"

Harry managed a weak laugh and shrugged at them in defeat, reaching across the table and beginning to pile some food onto her plate. "I _am _a girl, Hermione…Least I can do is start looking a _little _like one—" She began but Ron suddenly cut her off again, slamming his fist angrily onto the table.

"You don't have to do this for anyone, Harry. You shouldn't even _have _to change anything about yourself, this isn't fair. Don't let what all those pricks say bother you, just be yourself—" He stopped when Harry glanced back up at him, sighing but managing to give him a forced, tired smile.

"I _am _trying to be myself, Ron—"

"_Rubbish!_ How is _this _being yourself?"

Harry looked exhausted as she met his angry expression, and she sighed again before slowly dropping her fork back onto her plate. "I'm trying to start living normally again despite the change—"

"How is _this _living normally? Are you mad, Harry?"

Her eyes began to flash as she met Ron's angry glare at her and she clenched her jaw. "How is not tying my hair _not _living normally, Ron? What the hell is your bloody problem? Piss off, okay?" She growled back and across them, Hermione looked uncertain as to whether she should intervene.

Ron spoke again before the Head Girl got the chance to say anything. "My problem is that you're letting yourself be affected by all those bloody rumors, Harry. First you change your specialization track to Healing all of a sudden and now you're showing up looking like a bloody girl!"

Harry definitely heard the anger in his voice this time and she had no choice but to glare right back, her eyes hardening and her jaw clenching in barely controlled anger of her own. "How I choose to live my life and what I make of my decisions is absolutely _none _of your business, Ron." She hissed.

Again, Hermione opened her mouth to interrupt them before a fight broke out but Ron intercepted her again. "It _is _my business if you're forcing all these changes onto yourself! I'm worried, Harry. I'm beginning to wonder if you're still my best friend at all! Why are you changing so much?"

Harry's eyes were glinting in anger and she had a sarcastic sneer on her face when she answered him. "In case you haven't noticed, Ron…I can't exactly go about living my life the same way as I did before. That'd be stupid and foolish. You think I can still walk around like before, pretending to be a guy, chasing after girls, and acting as though nothing has changed? That I'm _normal?"_ She demanded in a soft but furious whisper, and this time, Ron had the temerity to flinch at her tone.

He looked stumped at her question. "I'm not saying you should pretend nothing happened—"

She interrupted him before he even finished his response. "Well heads-up, Ron…Look at me. In case you haven't noticed, I think a couple of adjustments _need _to be made for me to start living normally again, okay? I'm just trying to adapt to all this the best way I could." She muttered darkly under her breath and tore her gaze away from his pale face. "If you can't accept that, then just piss off and get off my fucking case. You're welcome to pretend I don't exist just like everyone else."

Ron sighed guiltily at this and his expression finally softened as he tried to answer her.

"Harry, you _know _I didn't mean it like that—" He stopped and finally allowed Hermione to intervene for him, nodding gratefully at his girlfriend as she turned and gave Harry a worried look. "Harry, what Ron was trying to say was that…We just don't want you rushing into things, that's all—"

She paused and watched as Harry finally looked up from her plate again, meeting both Ron and Hermione's eyes with a firm but imploring gaze. "Look…Guys…Just be happy for me, alright…? I know you're both worried and all that about my well-being in all this…But I'm fine…I'll be fine." She reached across the table and patted both her best friend's hands, giving them a weak, reassuring nod.

"I'm finally getting my life back on track…I just need your support for me, that's all I need. Just your support…I promise I can take care of myself…Alright?" She blinked and watched as Ron and Hermione shared a brief look with each other again, as though trying to come to a shared decision.

None of them said anything for a couple of minutes, all three teenagers just staring awkwardly at their plates, their utensils – basically anything that gave them an excuse not to stare at each other.

Then, much to Harry's relief, the two other Gryffindors finally smiled again and with a weak, slightly exasperated sigh, Ron glared at her hand on the table before looking up and meeting her eyes.

"Blimey, mate…When was the last time you've even eaten? Look at yourself, you're practically skin and bones, you have to eat more." He piled a little more food onto her plate and in their disbelief, both Harry and Hermione laughed at him, shaking their heads in avid amusement of his concern.

When Ron froze and looked back up to glare at them in question, Hermione smirked and answered for him, raising an eyebrow before gesturing to Harry's plate in his hand. "_Now _who's doing the mothering, Ronald…? You seem to be smothering Harry more like a mother than _me _these days."

His ears turned pink at his girlfriend's teasing quip. "I have _not _been mothering _anyone_, Hermione. _You _mother everyone else already, I can't compete with that." He retorted before snorting and handing Harry back her plate. "Eat up. You have Double potions today." He added afterwards.

Harry rolled her eyes at him again but took the plate of food from him with a grateful nod.

"You know I've always been skinny even then, Ron—"

It was Hermione who cut her off this time, and she gave Harry a pointed grin. "Yeah but now you're a _girl_, Harry…So at your short height and skinny frame, you look even _smaller…_Just eat up."

Unable to do anything else, Harry gave both her best friends an exasperated glare and shook her head with a helpless laugh. "Oh great, now I have _two _Hermiones to deal with instead of just one." She teased and sure enough, Hermione glared at her while Ron gave her a grin of agreement.

"I think Hermione's beginning to rub off on me too much…Maybe it's a couple thing?" He flicked his blue eyes back over to his girlfriend and gave her a teasing grin, to which Hermione responded to with another laugh as she leaned across the table and gave him a quick, chaste kiss.

"Only the better couples out there, Ronald." Hermione quipped at him, giving him another kiss.

"Yech." Harry grunted and made a face at them, causing both her best friends to pull away from each other and laugh at her reaction. Shaking her head, Hermione sat back down onto her seat and as the three of them began to eat their breakfast, they fell into a light, good-natured conversation.

"Speaking of couples, I'm really not looking forward to Charms again this afternoon." Ron piped in between chewing as he helped himself to another serving of pancakes, earning himself a confused look from Harry as she bit into her own pancakes and turned to Hermione in question.

"Why? What's with Charms, 'Mione? Don't you and Ron share the same schedule?" She asked and even before she had finished her question, Hermione rolled her eyes and tutted in disapproval.

"Nothing's wrong with the _class_ really, Harry…Charms is actually one of my favorite subjects this year. What Ron meant was that…Well…We aren't exactly sharing that class with the best of people." She winced when Ron let out a derisive snort in response to her comment and butted right in.

"_Horrible _blokes are what she means, Harry…The lot of them. We share the class with mostly Ravenclaws, you see…Only ones who aren't Ravenclaw in that class are me, Hermione, Neville, Parkinson, Nott, and Bulstrode." He paused for effect when Harry winced and gave a sympathetic grin.

"Bugger, mate."

"Tell me about it." Ron grumbled and he took a long swig of his pumpkin juice before setting the goblet back down onto the table. "I don't know which I find more annoying…The fact that all those bloody Ravenclaws best even _Hermione _here at being an annoying know-it-all during class—"

"Hey!"

Harry was unable to prevent a laugh when she saw Hermione's indignant expression.

Ron continued anyway. "—or having to watch Nott and Parkinson make out and go at each other's throats every _single _time Flitwick turns around to write something on the board. It's _disgusting_. Honestly. You would think those two snog enough in the corridors that they'd stop it during class."

Hermione gave another tut again but this time, it was in agreement, and she took a careful sip of her water before she turned to Harry. "Strange actually. Did you know that there's been an embarrassingly increasing number of couples right now being caught making out in dark areas all around the castle? I've already caught _three _of them last week and you'd be surprised at the names." She told them and a little interested, Harry smirked, taking another bite of her toast before speaking.

"Really…? Like who?"

The Head Girl turned a little red at the memory but she obliged, setting her fork down onto plate and beginning to cite the familiar names one by one. "Let's see…Nott and Parkinson, of course. I must have caught them in several broom closets around the school thrice already…Disgusting—"

Ron glared at her and swallowed his bite of bacon before he grumbled. "Unfortunately, I was with her one of those three times. Pansy Parkinson nearly topless is not a sight I'd like to see again." He winced when Hermione nudged him in annoyance but Harry grinned at him, laughing in agreement.

"Amen to that."

Hermione shook her head at them but continued, her eyebrows fusing together in thought. "—last week, I think I remember seeing Lavender Brown and Justin Finch-Fletchley behind a tree—"

In response to Lavender's name, Ron's instinctive reaction was to shudder and make a face.

"Poor bloke."

Harry had to look away to stifle her laughter as Hermione glared at Ron and snapped back.

"Lavender's actually not as bad as she was before, Ron."

"I don't care, 'Mione…She still scares the bloody hell out of me."

"Well _you _were the one who used to date her. Why didn't you break up with her _sooner?"_

"Are we _seriously _going to go over this issue again?"

"Well we wouldn't _have _to if you stopped avoiding it!"

Unknown to them, Harry's attention was no longer focused on her two bickering best friends but was now on the pair of Slytherin-robed students who had chosen that exact moment to enter the Great Hall – causing a couple more students' heads to turn and stare at the sight in mild curiosity.

Draco and Blaise had been making their way into the Hall when the two students chose to pause for several seconds by the entrance, their eyes searching around the room for a vacant table. As their eyes roamed the hall, Draco's eyes had inadvertently locked onto hers and for a moment, Harry's movements stopped, her fork frozen midway to her mouth as they stared at each other's faces.

She didn't really think she needed to say anything to him then, especially in view of the student-filled Great Hall, so instead, she gave him a nod and a smile, which Draco easily returned. They didn't take their eyes off each other right away though, and even when Blaise began nudging the Malfoy Heir and gesturing impatiently to an empty table, Draco and Harry continued to stare and smile hesitantly at each other, their cheeks beginning to redden and their movements a little unfocused.

It took about five more attempts of Blaise nudging Draco and the Italian student calling the Head Boy's name loudly over and over again before Draco finally snapped to attention and tore his eyes away from Harry. He was still blushing as he met Blaise's annoyed glare and nodded in response.

Though, as they began walking towards an empty table, Draco's eyes inadvertently wandered over to stare at Harry again and in his distraction, he failed to see the approaching figure coming up in front of him. He heard Blaise's warning just as he crashed into the Ravenclaw first year in front of him.

_"Fuck!"_

_ "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Malfoy—"_

_ "WOULD YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK?"_

_ "I—I'm sorry! I'm so sorry—"_

_ "5 POINTS FROM RAVENCLAW! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I GIVE YOU DETENTION!"_

Harry's eyes had widened and she barely managed to stifle the laughter threatening to escape her as she looked up again, watching as the first year hurriedly scampered away from Draco in fear and left him standing there, horribly red in the face, and glaring angrily at Harry's laughing expression.

_Really smooth, Malfoy._

She smirked knowingly at him, raising a single eyebrow in obvious amusement and watching as Draco sneered back and stalked off after Blaise, sitting down onto his seat with a scowl on his face. Blaise looked confused at this but he shrugged and soon, the two began talking quietly to themselves.

It wasn't actually long before the two Slytherins were joined by two Ravenclaw boys from sixth year and when Draco didn't seem to be inclined to look at her again anytime soon, Harry finally tore her gaze away from them and tuned back into Ron and Hermione's continuing conversation.

"Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas? Since when did _that _start?" Ron was asking Hermione with his eyes nearly bulging out in surprise and Harry couldn't help laughing at his facial expression.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and gestured to Parvati and Dean across the hall, giving both Ron and Harry a pointed look. "They've been on and off since the beginning of the year. Honestly, you two have _got _to learn to be more observant." She sighed and shook her head in dismay. "Boys…"

Ron and Harry both grinned sheepishly at her, shrugging and digging back into their food. "We're not as observant as _you_, Hermione. I thought you've had gotten used to us by now." Harry teased back and despite herself, Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed at her comment in agreement.

"True enough."

Harry took another sip from her juice and flicked her eyes back over to Draco and Blaise again, blinking and flushing slightly in surprise when she noticed that Draco was looking right back at her and was watching her from across the hall with a teasing smirk. When he saw her looking at him, he offered her a lazy smile, which Harry had inadvertently tried to answer with a similar smile of her own.

"Harry—" Ron had been looking at her when she had done this so he witnessed the embarrassing sight of Harry accidentally smiling back, spilling the juice she had just sipped onto all over the front of her robes. She reddened instantly, and tore her eyes from Draco's amused smirk.

_Nice one, Potter._

"Bugger!" She blushed even darker as she took the offered napkin in Hermione's hand, hastily wiping off the juice from her lips. Ron burst into sniggers at her expression, shaking his head in mirth.

"What the—who were you smiling at, Harry? I haven't seen you do that since Cho Chang." He teased and the instant he had said this, Harry's eyes flashed and she glared darkly at him in warning.

"Bugger off, Ron!"

Ron's grin widened and he would have said more at this point but thankfully, Hermione chose that moment to divert their attention, looking across the table and giving Harry a small, hesitant smile.

"By the way, Harry…Hogsmeade visits are this weekend. Ron and I were thinking the three of us could go and—" She stopped when Harry spoke up, leaning back and giving them a knowing smile.

"Ah…Right. So where are you taking Hermione, Ron…? This is your first official date, it better be somewhere special right? Have you planned out the date already?" She teased the red-haired Gryffindor and in his surprise, Ron gaped at her, fusing his eyebrows together at her in confusion.

He sputtered a couple of times but fortunately, Hermione voiced his confusion for him. The Head Girl's eyes had widened as she turned to Harry, blinking and giving the other Gryffindor a glare.

"You're not coming with us to Hogsmeade this weekend, Harry?" She demanded but Harry just grinned wider at her, shrugging once with a soft chuckle before turning back to her breakfast.

"I wouldn't dream of ruining your chances for an actual date, you two…You owe this weekend to yourselves. Go to Hogsmeade. Have fun and enjoy being a couple for once. Don't worry about me." She told them with a smile but her two best friends continued to gape at her and shook their heads.

Hermione's eyes were filled with uncertainty as she stared at Harry, giving the other girl a small, worried frown. "But…Harry, are you _sure?_ Because Ron and I really _did _plan to go with you—"

Harry cut her off abruptly by rolling here eyes, nodding and giving Hermione a reassuring smile. "Go on and spend the day together, you two…I'll find another group to go with. Don't worry." She told them, and she laughed softly when Ron and Hermione continued to look hesitantly at her.

"Are you sure—" Ron tried to ask again but this time, Harry sighed in exasperation and glared at him, all but laughing as she set her fork back down. "I'll be _fine, _Ron…Take 'Mione out on a real date." She told him with a smirk, causing her best friend to mumble under his breath and turn away.

"I take Hermione out on dates." Ron muttered under his breath to no one in particular but hearing this, Hermione just let out a derisive scoff and shook her head irritably at him in annoyance.

"Yeah right, Ron."

"I _do!_"

"Eating popcorn or hotdogs out on the Quidditch stands does not qualify as a date!"

"Says who?"

Harry stifled a laugh, rolling her eyes as she mentally prepared herself for another of the couple's endless arguments by stuffing her mouth with a slice of bread and some pancakes.

_

* * *

_

Harry and Seamus made a face as they entered the Potions classroom later that afternoon, both teenagers immediately overcome with the usual mixture of smells wafting around in the air. After the two Gryffindors had taken their usual seats by the back of the room, the rest of their classmates soon followed, seating themselves around the small room as they waited for Slughorn to arrive.

She caught sight of Draco and Blaise entering the room behind a long line of students as she had looked up and managed a brief nod of greeting at the two Slytherins. Blaise smiled back at her in with a wave while Draco just smirked, nodding back and deliberately choosing the seat behind her.

A little fazed at this, Harry fought the blush rushing into her cheeks and hastily turned back to the front of the room so she could avoid Draco's eyes. Blaise took the seat beside Draco but just as he looked as though he was going to say something, Slughorn had suddenly entered the classroom.

"Good afternoon! Good afternoon, my dear students! Books out, books out! Let's get started!" He greeted jovially and moments after he had set his things down onto his desk, Harry and Seamus both began digging into their bags and readying their books, ingredients and potion cauldrons.

Draco and Blaise did the same behind them, exchanging the occasional jibes and whispers every now and then that got the two boys sniggering to themselves. "Alright, everyone in proper attire? So flammable clothing? Accessories? Oh Harry, best tie your hair. Wouldn't want to get it into the potion." Slughorn added after a quick look at her, causing her to sigh and grudgingly nod back.

"Yes, Professor." She muttered under her breath, and as she obliged and twisted her hair up into a simple ponytail at the back of her head, Draco's eyes immediately riveted over to her. His gaze rested on the pale skin of her nape exposed under her hair and, after taking a quick look around the room to make sure no one was looking, leaned forward and dropped a kiss onto the patch of skin.

He smirked as she meeped and jerked away, looking hastily around the room in panic to make sure no one had witnessed the little exchange. When she saw that both Blaise and Seamus were busy assembling their ingredients, she relaxed but not before sending a furious glare at Draco in warning.

"_Quit it!"_ She mouthed at him and her eyes narrowed when Draco's only response was to grin back, his eyes alight with mischief, before he shrugged and turned back to organize his ingredients.

Harry rolled her eyes at this but she chuckled and did the same, and soon enough, as she and Seamus had finished laying out their materials on the table, Slughorn spoke up again with a smile.

"Oh, that reminds me! In the spirit of Headmistress McGonagall's new theme of Inter-house unity and friendship this year, I'm supposed to be assigning you all new partners today!" He chuckled upon hearing the groans of several students at the front of the class but continued. "Alright, alright…Settle down! This is supposed to encourage you to mingle with other students outside your own house for a change! Now…Let's see…Potter! Why don't you pair yourself up with Zabini here?"

He looked over at Harry and after a quick nod, she sighed and gathered her things, turning around and giving Blaise behind her a small smile. Blaise smiled back and after Draco had sighed and vacated the spot beside him, Harry took the seat and began spreading her ingredients back out.

"Malfoy, you go with Finnegan! Greengrass…Hmm, let's see…Why don't you pair up with Brocklehurst? Bones, go with Patil!" As Slughorn began citing more and more pairs from his class list, a couple more students had stood up and began relocating to different areas of the small classroom.

Soon, Draco had taken Harry's previous seat beside Seamus and the two boys began to work independently on their potion without as much as a single word to each other – which Harry didn't really find all that surprising anyway. Blaise, however, had turned to her the moment Slughorn had finished assigning all of the class pairings and rewarded her with an amused, handsome smirk.

"So…Potter…What do you say we go against the trend right now and actually _do _work together on this one instead of ignoring each other's presence? I'd actually like to get a good grade on this, if you don't mind." Blaise drawled carefully but when Harry laughed at his choice of words, his smirk dissolved into an easy grin and he gestured to the potions book she had laid out in front of her.

"So…Your book or mine?" He grinned wider and couldn't help joining in when Harry ended up laughing again at his quip, shaking her head as she pushed her book towards the middle of the table. "Now _there's _a line I've certainly never heard before. Go ahead, use mine. How about I cut up these roots while you get started on mashing those beetles?" She suggested, giving him a friendly grin.

Blaise took a quick glance at the recipe on the book before nodding in agreement. "Alright. Hold on, let me just grab a few more of those beetles from Slughorn's storeroom." He turned away at the exact same moment that a small piece of parchment had magically flown up over Harry's head.

Curious, her eyebrows fused together as she looked up and snatched the enchanted letter from mid-air, opening it up quickly and nearly blushing as red as a tomato when she read its contents.

_**I really want to drag you into a dark corner and make out with you right now. **_

Harry's eyes had widened and her jaw dropped when she heard Draco's unmistakable sniggers in front of her so she looked up, blushing darker when she noticed Seamus and Blaise's confused looks. She was torn between laughing at his audacity and glaring at him, so she settled for the latter instead, narrowing her eyes and shooting her former enemy a pointed glare that made him smirk right back.

"_Piss off._" She mouthed irritably at him, meeting his eyes with a sharp, admonishing look.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her expression but before he got the chance to say anything, a loud, booming voice suddenly spoke up behind them, causing them both to jump and stiffen instantly.

"Ahhh…Potter! Malfoy! Not up to your usual petty rivalry, I hope!" Slughorn greeted with a smile as he passed them and in her panic for Slughorn not to notice that they were passing notes, Harry's immediate reaction was to crumple the note up and toss it carelessly underneath her table.

"No, Professor. Of course not! I was just about to ask Draco for help with something." She responded hastily and when Slughorn's eyes brightened with approval, both she and Draco smiled back nervously at him, nodding emphatically at his encouraging grin. "Excellent! Excellent, then! It's always good to see students getting along these days. Carry on then, don't you let me disturb you!"

He nodded approvingly at them again and once he had left them to walk back to the front of the class, Harry breathed out a sigh of relief and looked back under the table to search for the discarded note. To her horror, the note Draco had sent her had somehow ended up strewn onto the floor of one of the classroom aisles, and Daphne Greengrass was already bending down to pick it up.

Her eyes wide with either laughter, horror, and amusement – she wasn't exactly certain – Harry bit her lip and hastily pretended to busy herself with her potion ingredients. Draco, however, wasn't as quick as she was and when Daphne looked up, somehow managing to lock eyes with the Head Boy's very red and _very _embarrassed, sheepish smile, she let out a high-pitched, girly screech.

"_Malfoy, you are such a pervert!"_ She shrieked and before either Draco _or _Blaise could react, the light-haired Slytherin had already stomped over to Draco and slapped him hard across his cheek.

_**SMACK!**_

Harry knew she couldn't have prevented the snort of laughter coming from her mouth if she wanted to so she turned away hastily to avoid laughing harder at Draco's mortified, red face. She heard his equally angry retort at Daphne, however, as he tried to defend himself against her but before Harry could make out what Draco was saying, Blaise chose that moment to speak beside her.

"Oh, by the way Harry…" Blaise paused for a few moments when Harry blinked and turned to look at him. "I'm not sure if you've realized but…well…Hogsmeade visits are this weekend, and well…I hear there are several new shops open in the village this year." He spoke slowly and a little confused, Harry's eyebrows fused together as she nodded slowly at him, waiting for him to continue speaking.

"So I've heard."

Blaise reddened slightly at her suspicious voice but continued anyway. "Anyway…Well…I…I don't exactly know _how _you're going to take this all or anything, since I'm not exactly completely settled with the idea myself. But…Well…If it's not too awkward…I—I mean, if you don't find it too weird or too soon or what, that's okay too. I just—" He winced and tried to find the right words to say.

Harry stared at him, completely bewildered and a little uncomfortable at his behavior.

"Spit it out, Zabini."

He ducked his head hesitantly behind his hand and smiled sheepishly at her, looking a little amused at his own nervousness. "Wh—what I mean is…If you're up to it…You know, in the spirit of McGonagall's inter-house unity and all that, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to—" She cut him off.

"Zabini, are you asking me…_out?"_ Harry's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets and she looked at Blaise as though he was insane, blushing darkly and shaking her head in disbelief. "Because if you _are, _I have to tell you mate…This might be a _tad _bit too complicated and controversial for me—"

Blaise managed a laugh at her incredulity, shaking his head and giving her a reassuring smirk. "I understand that it could get a little weird – especially considering the circumstances. But…Well—"

Harry continued to stare at him. "Are you high on something, Blaise?" She asked bluntly.

The Italian Heir answered her with an easy laugh, smirking at her again and shaking his head. "Not that I'm aware of…" He quipped back, earning a reluctant laugh from Harry. "It wouldn't _really_ be a 'date-date', if that's what you think. Consider it a friendly stroll through the village if you will —"

"_OUCH!" _At Harry's rather sharp, hiss of pain, Blaise stopped in the middle of his sentence and watched in confusion as the Gryffindor rubbed at the large bruise already forming along her thigh. Looking up and glaring with narrowed eyes at the darkly sneering, glaring blond Slytherin in front of her, Harry raised an eyebrow at him – clearly demanding an explanation as to why he had kicked her.

"Malfoy, what's your problem?"

Undaunted by her expression, Draco just glared back at her, his eyes flashing in vicious anger. Then, before she got the chance to say anything else, he turned to Blaise and gave his housemate a mocking, condescending sneer. "Merlin, you've got to be _kidding _me Blaise. You're asking _Potter _out to Hogsmeade this weekend? Good luck avoiding her fan club all afternoon, then." He drawled out.

"_Shut up, Malfoy._" Harry hissed at him with equally narrowed eyes but Blaise surprised her when he also frowned at Draco's comment, looking up and giving him a questioning, irritated glare.

"Draco, what's wrong with you? I thought you were over that." He retorted with a derisive roll of his eyes, causing Draco's anger to flare up even more at the boy blatantly ignoring his words. "You're actually going on a _date?_ That's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard—" He would have said more but Blaise ignored him and chose that moment to look at Harry again, giving her a smirk.

"Don't mind Draco here, he's just being a prick as usual. So what do you say…?"

Harry's gaze traveled from Draco's angry glare back to Blaise and she hesitated for a couple more seconds, biting her lip and looking a little awkward. "Uhm…Well, Zabini…I don't really think—"

Blaise saw the reluctant look on her face and interrupted her hastily. "Besides, if you want…You can bring a friend and make it like a group thing…" He paused and scratched his head. "Like…er…Bring _Luna_, I suppose. I remember getting along well with her before…And I'll bring—"

Draco cut him off right then, ignoring the annoyance on Blaise's face as he spoke up and diverted their attention back to his snide glare. "Daphne and I will come along too…" He flicked his gaze back over to Daphne across the aisle from him and gave her a handsome, though fake, smile.

"What do you say Daphne? Would you like to go with me?" He drawled sweetly and when Daphne's initial response was to gape and blink at him, her cheeks flushing with pink, he turned back to Blaise. "See? She'd love to go to Hogsmeade with us. Should be fun." He told Blaise with a smirk.

Blaise looked a little frustrated at Draco's antics but nevertheless, he sighed in defeat and shrugged back. "Uhm…Right…I guess so, Draco." He turned back to Harry. "So bring Luna and—"

He stopped again and stiffened in annoyance when this time, it was Seamus who cut in and he brought Blaise and Harry's attention to him instead, causing both teenagers to blink in surprise. "_Me! _I'd love to go with you too, Harry! It's a great chance to hang out with new people!" Seamus ignored the glare Harry was sending him and flicked his eyes pointedly to Daphne with a meaningful look.

Harry rolled her eyes and sighed. "Seamus—" She began but Blaise nodded in affirmation.

"_Great! _So it's settled then, Harry…? You go with me, Draco goes with Daphne and Finnegan here goes with Luna. We alright?" He looked at her and waited for her to confirm before continuing.

"I…guess so…" Harry looked a little worn-out and exasperated as she answered.

Blaise smiled at her again and nodded in agreement before turning back around to get back to his potion ingredients. As he looked up, however, he noticed that Draco was still glaring menacingly at him and was violently cutting up his roots with vengeance. Thoroughly confused, Blaise glared back.

"You okay, Dray?"

Draco's eyes hardened at Blaise's directed question at him but he didn't answer, choosing instead to narrow his eyes and look away so Blaise couldn't see the malevolent anger on his face. When Blaise continued to stare at him, he began to grit his teeth and practically mangled up his roots.

"Peachy."

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I purposely _did _write this chapter to be easygoing, cuter, a bit more light-hearted than the others. I wanted to have a sort of short reprieve from all of the drama and heavy angst in this story for a few chapters before I _really _poured in all the heavy stuff that will get the waterworks running. :D

Besides, I can _never _write a story without writing a little bit of cute little jealous!Draco. ^_~

**Next Chapter: **Hogsmeade visit, A little more jealousy here and there, and a little more D/H. :D

**LIKED IT? WANT MORE? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! CHEERS! :D**


	24. Hogsmeade Weekend

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books. Pregnancy. **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** And the cuteness continues! Well, at least for the next few chapters. Enjoy everyone! :D

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Hogsmeade Weekend  
**

Harry held back a sigh of frustration when Hermione reached forward and adjusted her hair for the fifth time that morning, causing Ron _and _Harry to roll their eyes and groan at her in annoyance.

"'Mione, for Merlin's sake…" Ron began and he made a face as he crossed his arms over his chest, stopping just as they had reached the Hogwarts castle entrance. "Harry's not going on a 'date' or anything with Zabini, she just agreed to go with him around Hogsmeade. Would you stop fussing over her already?" He complained with an impatient grunt but before she answered, Luna spoke up.

"Actually, Ron…From the situation, it almost seems as though Blaise _did _ask Harry out. At least that was the impression I got when Harry told me about it." She said with a sigh and strangely, if Harry didn't know any better, she could have sworn that Luna sounded almost wistful as she said this.

Blinking and fusing her eyebrows together in a curious expression, Harry turned her head and gave Luna a weak, pointed glare. "Luna, I'm a bloke remember?" She pointed out with a small smirk. "Besides, it's _not _a date. He asked me to invite you _and _Seamus to come along too, remember?" She added as an afterthought and at this, Hermione gave a derisive snort of disbelief and shook her head.

"Harry, it sounded as though Seamus _forced _the invite—"

"Did I hear someone mention my name?" At the sound of Seamus' unusually cheerful voice coming up behind them that morning, Hermione stifled the rest of her words and forced her features into a fake smile. Highly amused, Ron crossed his arms over his chest and mimicked her expression.

"Hey mate…Er…" He raised an eyebrow and lifted his gaze from the noticeable way Seamus had neatly ironed his clothes to the impeccably styled hair on his head. "You're awfully dressed for someone who's just going through a stroll around the village…" He commented with a knowing grin.

Seamus, for his part, grinned back at him and answered Ron's query by slinging an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Harry, mate…You are my _SAVIOR!_ I'll repay the favor, I promise. I owe you big time for this." He told her and grinned again before turning to Luna with raised eyebrows.

He wiggled them at her, causing the Ravenclaw to chuckle in amusement. "Well, my fair lady? Shall we go and meet our companions…?" He asked and then turned his gaze to Harry. "Harry…?"

Torn between amusement and mild irritation, Harry let out a heavy sigh of exasperation but nodded and turned back to shoot a laughing Ron and Hermione a sullen look. "Well, I'll see you two back at the Castle alright?" Her voice brightened a little bit as she looked up at them again and gave the Head Girl a pointed smirk and wink. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do though." She teased them.

Hermione blushed at this and glared at her while Ron just rolled his eyes and waved them off. "Oh bugger off, Harry. Go on already and help Seamus with his wooing." He grumbled and after one last set of waves to them, Harry led both Seamus and Luna out the castle towards the meeting place she and Blaise had agreed to meet up in just before the six of them were to enter the village entrance.

The stone bridge just before Hogsmeade, their chosen meeting place, was already packed with small groups of Hogwarts students when Harry, Seamus and Luna had arrived but instead of having to weed their way out through the crowds, however, they spotted the Slytherins easily and they waved.

Draco, Blaise, and Daphne – all in stylish and expensive winter cloaks – were already waiting for them by the foot of the bridge when they had arrived, and at the sight of the three Slytherins, Harry blinked and hung back for a couple of seconds. As she already noticed, the three were easily distinguishable from the other groups of students already milling about the area because they were the only Slytherins there, highlighted by the green and white scarves wrapped around their neck.

Unlike the Harry and Seamus, who were both wearing simple cloaks over their casual clothing, and Luna, who was wearing a rather strange bright orange tunic emblazoned with brightly colored beads, the three Slytherins looked more elegant, and were even sporting winter hats on their heads.

In fact, as much as Harry was trying not to think about it as she glanced at Draco, she couldn't help but realize that the Malfoy Heir looked _almost _like she had remembered him back in their third year – older, of course, and definitely more refined than he was but almost like the image of the person he was once _before _the war and all those deaths happened. That thought made Harry smile.

_He looks almost like how he did in third year when I scared him using my invisibility cloak into thinking there were ghosts near the Shrieking Shack. _Harry almost laughed out loud as the memory entered her mind and Draco's eyes riveted to her in idle query. _Of course, that was also the day he almost caught me with it when it slipped and made it look as though my head was floating in mid-air. _Harry shook the thought away before she completely reverted to her memories and smiled as they reached the trio, her friendliness faltering a little bit when she saw the way Draco was scowling at her.

_What's his problem?_

She met his eyes for the briefest second but Draco quickly tore his gaze away and before she could say anything else, Blaise spoke up, his friendly expression directing itself towards Harry. His eyes involuntarily took in her unexpected attire that morning and without meaning to, he blushed.

"Wow…Uhm…Potter, that…Skirt…You look—" He fused his eyebrows as he tried to think of the right word to say but unfortunately, Draco finished his sentence for him and gave Harry a cold sneer.

_"Flat weird." _He intoned flatly and though Harry's eyes had flashed and she opened her mouth to retort something to him, Blaise gave Draco an irritated glare before turning back to smile at her.

"An _attractive _weird, Harry…And that's not a bad thing, trust me." His gaze lingered a little longer on her again than necessary and again, Harry sensed that Draco was seething behind him, especially brought to attention by the way he had clenched his fist and turned his glare back to Blaise.

"Are you finished?" He asked in a bored drawl again but before Blaise could attempt to answer him, Seamus suddenly spoke up beside Harry and directed his comment to a scowling Daphne beside Draco. "Hey Daphne, you're looking really pretty this morning." He told her with a slightly hesitant smile but the female Slytherin just stared at him, a little confused by his overly friendly demeanor.

"Erm…Thank you—" She paused and fused her eyebrows together in thought until Seamus reddened and clumsily extended his hand out to her, accidentally knocking Harry and Luna to the side.

"Seamus…Seamus Finnegan…?" He smiled nervously at her and seemed to relax a bit when Daphne smiled, albeit uncertainly, back and accepted his hand. "Thank you, Seamus." She acknowledged him softly and after nodding to him, she turned her attention to both Harry and Luna.

"Oh and they are—"

Blaise intercepted her immediately and pointed to Luna first, nodding at the blonde girl and giving her a friendly smile. "Daph, this is Luna Lovegood…She's from Ravenclaw, a year younger than us." His eyes took in Luna's strange orange-colored tunic and couldn't help a fond, amused chuckle.

"Of course, you know Harry…" Blaise's eyes narrowed somewhat when he noticed the way Daphne's eyes had flicked over Harry and began scrutinizing the other girl very carefully from head to toe. Her gaze was relentless though, and within a few seconds, she looked up and smiled back at her.

"Of course I know who Potter is…Although I have to be honest, Potter…" She fused her eyebrows together and inadvertently, Harry stiffened, as though preparing herself for a ghastly insult. What Daphne soon said after that, however, surprised even Draco into a gaping, speechless stare. "I didn't expect actually expect you to turn out _this _pretty as a girl…Kind of a little unfair too." She added.

Harry somehow managed to find her voice and gave her a decidedly curious smile. "Unfair…?"

Daphne rolled her eyes and laughed, looking amused at her expression. "It's unfair that the minute you turn into a girl, you're already given the privilege of being pretty…When some of us girls…_All our lives_, we have strived to maintain ourselves just so we can keep ourselves attractive." When she had finished talking, she turned to Luna and couldn't help giving the Ravenclaw a cold sneer.

"Isn't that right, Lovegood…?" She drawled with distasteful tone of voice that finally drew Luna's wandering attention back to the conversation. The blonde Ravenclaw was already on one of her usual 'daze sessions' the moment they had all started talking and faced them with a distracted smile.

"Hmm?" The blonde Ravenclaw blinked and smiled blankly at Daphne's expectant face.

Daphne's cheeks reddened a little in annoyance and Harry had to quickly turn away so that none of them could see that she was trying hard not to laugh. "Lovegood, were you even _listening?_ Ugh, I swear you are one of the weirdest, strangest girls in this entire school. I can't even believe—"

The rest of Daphne's rant ended abruptly when Seamus chose that moment to speak again, interrupting her by laughing and giving the Slytherin a small smile. "Well if it helps at all, Daphne…As far as I've noticed, you've been doing a _perfect _job of being pretty for the last seven years." He told her and Harry, Draco and Blaise all turned just in time catch the blush that lit up Daphne's cheeks.

She looked caught completely off-guard at Seamus' comment and blinked several times as she tried to answer him. "Uhm…Thank you, Seamus…" She managed after an awkward pause of silence. Draco and Blaise smirked at each other while Harry just rolled her eyes and winked knowingly at Luna.

"So, Luna…Why don't you decide where you want us to go first?" Harry asked her loudly so as to draw the rest of the group's attention back to her. Daphne flicked her gaze away from Seamus hastily and shrank back to the back of the crowd beside Draco, pointedly looping her arm around his.

"Draco and Blaise actually promised they'd accompany me while I go shopping today so—"

Luna interrupted Daphne's suggestion and smiled back at Harry. "I was actually hoping to pass by Honeydukes today so I can stock up on Lizard Skin Crackers and Beetle Juice." She said and after this, she turned her attention to Blaise – who was surprisingly smiling curiously at her suggestion.

"You _eat _those?" He asked her with raised eyebrows. It was obvious he was trying hard not to show the nausea on his face at the idea, and even the others looked a little irked at Luna's comment.

Harry was once again trying to stifle her laughter while Draco, Seamus, and Daphne were staring at Luna with wide eyes, their faces already turning a strange color of pale, nauseous green.

Luna looked at their expressions and grinned, shrugging to herself before grabbing Seamus and looping her arm through his. "You'd be surprised, they actually taste good. Come on, let's go before Honeydukes becomes too crowded with students." She didn't bother waiting for them to agree and before any of them could say anything, she was already dragging Seamus towards the village.

Sighing and resigning herself to her fate, Harry pulled her cloak tighter around herself and was just about to trail after them when she felt someone hastily rushing to fall into step beside her. Curious, she fused her eyebrows together and looked up just in time to see that Draco and Blaise had both unintentionally attempted to walk beside her. Unfortunately, this caused the two Slytherins to simultaneously step forward towards her, freeze in realization, and glare at each other in annoyance.

"Draco, what are you—?" Blaise stopped and turned his raised eyebrow to Daphne and when he saw the equally annoyed, confused expression Daphne was aiming towards Draco, he continued. "I'll accompany Potter, okay? You accompany Daphne. We'll meet each other again at Honeydukes." He told them and he looked even more confused when Draco answered him with a menacing sneer.

"Who are _you _to order me around?" He hissed back in retaliation but this proved to be the wrong thing to say because in an instant, Blaise lost his cool easily and he snapped back in anger. "What the hell is your problem, Malfoy? You've been at this since this morning!" He yelled back loudly.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he stepped towards Baise, shoving the boy back. "My problem is this _ridiculous _get-together you arranged! What the bloody hell were you thinking anyway? You're—"

Blaise's eyes hardened and Harry tensed when she saw the flashing in his eyes. "Is that what this is really all about? That's what bothering you? That you don't want to hang out with other houses? Merlin, Draco! We're _eighteen_! Why don't you just grow up?" He scoffed and tried to turn away but Draco shoved him again, oblivious to how Daphne was trying to tug his arm to pull him away.

"This isn't about that!"

"Then _what _the hell is your problem?" Blaise glared at him, his eyebrows raised impatiently as he waited for Draco to answer but the blonde just glared back at him, his face flushing slowly in anger.

"I…You…I'm—"

Draco's eyes flicked back and forth from Blaise's annoyed expression to Harry's seemingly blank, unreadable stare at him. The Gryffindor hadn't said anything the entire time but one look at the tense, warning look in her bright green eyes was all it took to quell Draco's anger and he sighed in defeat, shaking his head and muttering to himself as he allowed Daphne to pull him back towards her.

"Fine." He hissed out as he looked up and met Blaise's bewildered expression again.

Unable to help himself, Draco gave the other Slytherin a wide sarcastic smile. "Well…? Shall we meet you guys at Honeydukes then?" He mocked and after Daphne linked her arm through his again, he stalked off – leaving Harry and Blaise staring at their retreating backs in awkward silence.

It took a couple more awkward moments before Blaise finally found his voice to speak again and he turned to Harry, giving her a forced, seemingly unnerving smile. "So…Shall we follow them?"

Harry's eyes were still fixated on Draco's back when the Italian Heir had spoken and reluctantly, she tore her gaze away and gave Blaise a distracted but reassuring nod of her head.

"Lead the way."

* * *

The walk to Hogsmeade with Blaise went a little bit more smoothly after that, with the both of them talking mostly about Quidditch and their classes that year. It was obvious from the beginning that Blaise was trying very hard to avoid any uncomfortable topics like the war or the Death Eaters so for that, Harry was thankful. It was comforting to know that some Slytherins at _least _had some tact.

Just as they had reached the entrance to Honeydukes and caught sight of Draco, Daphne, Seamus and Luna waiting for them, Blaise grinned at Harry and automatically reached out to open the door for her. He hadn't realized, however, that Draco was already doing the same thing and when it ended up that both boys were holding the door handle, Draco stiffened and sneered at Blaise again.

"Zabini—"

"Malfoy—"

"_Oh_ _just quit it!_" Harry let out an exasperated growl and irritably pushed past them, yanking open the door for herself and striding into the shop before either Draco or Blaise could say anything.

She didn't see their reactions right away because Daphne followed in after her, along with Seamus and Luna and after the group of teens had dispersed among the crowds inside the shop, she saw a couple more of their friends and housemates inside the shop as well – including Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot, and a couple of others. Harry waved to them as she passed by them, making her way through the large, growing crowd of young students.

_Ugh. At least neither of them can make a scene in here._

Harry finally sighed in relief and made her way over to a small aisle lined with bars of milk chocolate. She had just managed to reach for one of her favorite candies when, to her dismay, she caught sight of the couple strolling into the same aisle from the opposite end – and she froze in place.

_Brilliant._

"..and so I told him I had already passed my assignment last week but he still gave me detention—" Ginny was laughing and talking animatedly to Hans when she happened to enter the same aisle as Harry, and when she saw her, she immediately stopped and looked at her in shock.

Hans, who had also been chuckling as they entered, followed her gaze and stiffened instantly, his eyes flicking up and moving back and forth between Harry and Ginny in obvious discomfort. He didn't say anything, but Harry noticed the way he began tugging on Ginny's arm for them to walk away. Unfortunately, Ginny ignored him completely and gave Harry a small, rather uncertain smile.

"Hi Harry."

Harry stared at her for a long, hesitant moment, both girls too awkward to do anything else.

"You look well…" Ginny said softly and finally, after what seemed like an hour of both of them trying to avoid each other's gaze, she looked up and rewarded Harry's impassive expression with a small smile. "I saw Ron and Hermione just a couple of minutes ago. They look so happy, huh…?" She offered with a light shrug and in spite of herself, Harry couldn't help sneering back at her in disdain.

"Probably because they're still _together_, Ginny." She drawled sarcastically, but she immediately felt a twinge of guilt when she noticed the way Ginny had flinched at her harsh words.

The red-haired Gryffindor bit her lip and looked up slowly at her, trying to gauge her expression. "Harry, please don't be like that…I don't us to stay friends despite everything that's—"

"_Save it, Gin." _Harry cut her off abruptly with a harsh laugh before she sneered again and turned away, shaking her head as she pushed past Ginny and began to walk down the narrow aisle. "Don't pretend like this is going to work out. It's _not…_You should just quit being an insensitive bitch." She heard the other girl gasp softly in shock at her muttered words but before she could even turn around to apologize, she felt a hand grabbing at her arm instantly – holding her firmly in her place.

"Potter, that was _foul._" Han's angry voice broke through the uneasy silence and forced Harry to turn back around to face him, her green eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Ginny was just trying to be civil towards you, don't you _dare _treat her like dung. Otherwise, I'm going to make you regret it." He continued, hissing darkly at her and causing Harry to stiffen and sneer back at him in growing anger.

"Ooh. Is that a threat?" She mocked but she winced when his hand tightened around her arm.

"It's a warning, Potter."

Harry scoffed again and answered him with a bitter, spiteful smile.

"Unfortunately, I've reached the point in my life where warnings mean _rubbish _to me."

"Why you—"

"_Oh just stop it, you two!" _Ginny's voice had suddenly interrupted Han's menacing retort and she turned an exasperated expression to Harry, staring pleadingly at her to walk away. "_Please _Harry…I'm sorry I said anything, I don't want any trouble. Just go before either of you gets hurt—" She stopped and took a step back in shock at the tall figure approaching from behind Harry but neither she nor Hans, noticed her reaction and continued to glare and snarl at each other in contempt.

By now, Hans' fingers were already bruising against the skin of Harry's arm. "Ginny, we are _not _leaving until Potter here learns some proper manners and apologizes for those horrible things she said. You don't deserve that and you certainly deserve to be treated with more respect than—"

"I've done nothing but _respect _her throughout our _entire _relationship, you asshole!" Harry snapped back at him and she was just about to yank her arm free when, to her confusion, a tall, cloaked student had suddenly walked up behind her – forcing both her and Hans to freeze instantly.

Looking up, she had only managed to catch a glimpse of the oh-so-familiar malevolent gleam in a pair of bright silver eyes before she heard Draco's languid, drawling voice, harsh and deliberately spiteful as he directed his full attention to Hans and to the hand he still had around Harry's arm.

"Is there any trouble?" The Head Boy's soft, authoritative hiss definitely caught Hans' attention and the Hufflepuff stiffened, slowly tearing his eyes away from Harry and trailing it upwards slowly until he found himself staring right into Draco Malfoy's cold eyes and rather unwelcoming sneer.

Instinctively, Hans and Ginny both stiffened while Harry watched him cautiously, her eyes widening in confusion when she saw the mischievous gleam in the blonde Slytherin's bright gray eyes.

When Harry stiffened at the strange look and glared at him as though he was insane, Draco's smirk widened somewhat and he wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her possessively against him. He used the same maneuver to trail his hand down so that it rested on the curve of Harry's waist.

"Potter, I have to tell you…You've got amazing legs." He drawled, gesturing underneath her skirt and before any of the other teens could react, he turned and smirked at Ginny. "Sadly…These days, there are _so many_ girls who think they can pull off short skirts when they _clearly _don't have the goods for it." His eyes purposely flicked to Ginny's legs in obvious disdain before he quickly tore his gaze away and smiled at Harry with such exaggerated innocence that it made her lips twitch in mirth.

Like Ron's would, Ginny's ears were beginning to turn red in anger. "Y—you stupid ferret—"

Undaunted, however, Draco turned to Ginny again and answered with one of his cocky smiles. "So, I'm curious Weaselette…How does it feel to know your ex-boyfriend looks better in a skirt _now _that you ever will?" He spoke in the same mocking tone Harry remembered from their earlier years.

She had to bite her tongue hard in an effort to keep from laughing out loud for Ginny's sake.

"Malfoy—" She tried to admonish him in a warning tone but even before she finished her sentence, the both of them had already heard Ginny's indignant gasp, followed by Hans angry retort. The Hufflepuff was now glaring at Draco in avid dislike, his face twisted into a dangerous, angry leer.

"You _take _that back, Malfoy…" He growled and ignoring Ginny's embarrassed attempts to yank him away, he stepped towards Draco and met the taller boy's sneer with a challenging glare. "I will _not _let you insult my girlfriend that way… Especially since _you _once dated that dog Parkinson!" He mocked but instead of achieving its desired effect, his words just made Draco chuckle in amusement.

"Yes, I agree that Pansy was a dog. But then again, if we're talking about dogs here, then I suggest you step away and let that bitch of yours pull you to safety." Ignoring Harry's warning looks, Draco had spoken in a dark, menacing tone and he glared coolly at Hans with a contemptuous sneer.

The Hufflepuff looked hesitantly between the two of them – Draco and Harry – the former with trepidation and the latter with a hint of confusion. Ginny had long wanted to walk out of the aisle at this point and was still blushing furiously from Draco's insult directed at her. For the last three minutes, she had been unconsciously yanking her skirt down to hide her legs and before any of the boys could say anything, she suddenly clamped her hand around Hans' arm again and hastily yanked him away.

"Hans, let's go—"

"I probably should apologize, Ginny."

She stopped when Harry's voice had suddenly cut through her protests and she looked up again with wide, imploring eyes at the other girl. Without blinking, Harry glanced back calmly and quietly at her, and soon enough the corners of her lips lifted into a small, amused smirk of realization.

"As your ex-boyfriend, I probably _should _have told you sooner while we were dating that you shouldn't be wearing short skirts all the time. Draco's right, it doesn't really suit your legs at all." She finished with a calm, straight face but even Draco's sniggers couldn't drown out Ginny's gasp of insult.

"Y—you…_Bastard!"_

_**SMACK!**_

Draco's sniggers became louder at the sight of Harry reeling back from the impact of Ginny's palm against her cheek but before either of the teens could say anything else, a screeching Ginny Weasley had already yanked Hans away and was stalking angrily towards the exit of the small shop. Her cheeks were so flushed with her humiliation that instead of getting angry, Harry hid a small smile.

It was mean – and rather strange, it would seem – but what she just did felt _good._

_Liberating _somehow.

And it certainly made her feel _much _better now about the whole issue she had been dealing with regarding her painful break-up with Ginny following her transformation. Looking at things now, it was unexpected but oddly enough, she realized that it was _Draco _who made her feel better about herself. _That _silent discovery was what eventually caused her to stop laughing and turn to stare at him.

_What is he doing to me? _She asked the question silently in her head, and as though Draco sensed her sudden hesitation with him, he stopped and looked directly at her, meeting her wide eyes.

They stared at each other for a long moment, suddenly noting the close proximity of their bodies and the flush on the other's cheek before Draco finally spoke up, raising a hand to brush back the strands of hair that had fallen over his eyes. "Sorry for that…I was…I had to—" He cut himself off abruptly and gave a curt laugh before continuing. "I had to put her in her place. I never really _did _like her even then…Mostly because I think she thinks _way_ too highly of herself." He commented idly but at this, Harry's eyebrow arched up and she laughed at him, shaking her head at the irony of his words.

"This coming from _Draco Malfoy_ of all people…" She quipped back with a smirk and shook her head. "I'd like to say that falls along the lines of the pot calling the kettle black, Malfoy…But—"

Another group of students had suddenly walked into the aisle entrance opposite them, forcing both her and Draco to pull apart. _"Oh Draco!" _Came a chirpy, sing-song intonation several feet away.

Harry stiffened and looked up just in time to watch as Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, and Tracey Davis all strode into the aisle with matching plastered smiles on their carefully made-up faces. Astoria, the head of the trio, had been in the middle of a giggle-filled conversation with Tracey when they spotted Draco and the minute they had, they stopped and strode towards him immediately, their expressions transforming into such fake, sweet smiles that they made Harry want to throw up.

Draco saw her expression easily but before he could make a comment about it, Astoria spoke up to call his attention again, drawing him to look back at the three approaching girls once more.

"Draco, sweetie… We need some help with Arithmancy—" All three girls were already circled around Draco and were blocking him from Harry's view when the Gryffindor sighed, shook her head and moved away from them, grabbing two chocolate bars from the aisle and heading for the cashier.

She heard Draco protesting and trying to follow after her but by the time she had already reached the line of students by the cashier, Blaise had finally caught up to her and gave her a wry grin. He gestured to the basket of chocolates he was holding, and held out a hand in an offer to carry hers.

"Sorry, I got a little lost in the crowd back there. Here, let me pay for those—" He stopped when Harry gave him a small, rather awkward smile and followed it with a polite shake of her head.

"That's alright, Blaise…I got it." She held the bars of chocolate out of his reach when he had tried to reach out for them. "No offense but I'd feel kind of awkward letting you pay for them." She admitted with a sheepish cringe, but fortunately, Blaise just shrugged at her and nodded in response.

"None taken, Potter. Let's wait for the others outside then." He agreed and after they both had paid for their purchases, they spent about a couple more minutes talking outside Honeydukes as they waited for Daphne, Seamus, and Luna to pay for the rest of their items. Strangely, Harry noticed that Draco hadn't bothered to buy anything as well and had walked out of the store to wait with them.

His glare was flicking every now and then to the way Blaise kept trying to engage Harry in a lively conversation before he glowered and glared at the ground by his feet in cold, sulking silence. For her part, Harry chose to ignore Draco's unsettling behavior. When their entire group had finally re-gathered outside, Blaise finally looked up and smiled at Luna, looking expectantly at her in question.

"So…Where to, Lovegood?" He asked with a light smirk as he offered his arm out to Harry.

Luna smiled back at him, and allowed Seamus to offer her his arm as well. "I'm a little hungry, actually…Do any of you mind if we go to the Three Broomsticks, next?" She suggested but if anything, the irritated glares she got from both Draco and Daphne apparently indicated that they both _did _mind.

"Lovegood, that place would be _packed _with people at this hour—"

"Let's go then."

Blaise's amused, cheerful response cut right through Daphne's open complaint and forced her to snap her mouth shut. Sighing, she linked her arm through Draco's again and rolled her eyes, grumbling under her breath. Seamus watched her with an amused expression on his face while Harry just sighed as well and automatically followed after Blaise without a word.

* * *

Once they had reached the Three Broomsticks near the middle of the village, they walked over to a booth situated at the corner of the pub.

"_Malfoy!"_

"_Zabini!"_

She heard a muffled sound of laughter from Luna to her left and that was when Harry realized, perhaps a minute too late, the death glares that Draco and Blaise were once again sending each other. The two Slytherins had frozen in mid-action, and one look at them suggested that the two boys had probably reached for the same seat across Harry at the same time, only to realize the other's intention.

This didn't help things at all either, and at once, Harry noticed the _very _familiar, angry sneer that was beginning to form on Draco's face. He snarled warningly at Blaise, narrowing his hard eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, Zabini?" He drawled slowly and smoothly but even the others weren't fooled by the seemingly cool question, and Daphne had to grasp Blaise firmly by his arm to keep the other Slytherin from responding to Draco's anger. Undaunted, however, Blaise just stiffened and glared back at Draco in equal challenge, his dark eyes indicating his anger with his housemate.

"Malfoy, you are _seriously _beginning to piss me off—" He would have said more but then, it was at that moment that Seamus interrupted, giving both angry boys a nervous, easygoing laugh.

"Come now, Zabini…There are five other seats around this table, just take your pick. Here, why don't you take the seat beside Harry? I'll take the one on your other side." Sure enough, Seamus gestured to the empty seat beside Harry and when Blaise reluctantly took it, his icy glare still focused readily on Draco's taunting sneer, the others soon followed and assumed their seats around the table.

Luna sat herself down onto the seat beside Draco and across from Blaise while Daphne, left with no other alternative, awkwardly took the seat that was positioned directly across from Seamus. When Draco finally relaxed and sat down, a smug smirk still lingering on his face that he directed at Blaise, Harry broke the awkward silence around them by gesturing quickly for any of the waitresses.

Madam Rosmerta, the middle-aged witch who catered to the pub's customers, was by their table immediately and greeted them all with a cheerful smile. "Good morning, young students! What can I get for you all today?" Her wide-eyed gaze lingered a little longer on Harry, taking in her full appearance, and when Harry noticed this, she stiffened and tried to hide her face behind her menu.

"Just some butterbeer for me, Madam Rosmerta… Thanks." Harry mumbled almost incoherently under her breath but fortunately, Madam Rosmerta understood and nodded her assent.

"I'll have the same, Madam Rosmerta." Blaise added after that, and soon enough, Seamus, Luna, and Daphne also placed their orders. They all waited for Madam Rosmerta to write this all down before they turned expectantly to Draco, watching as he seemed to be stroking his chin in thought.

Finally, with a quirky smirk, he placed his menu back down onto the table and gave Madam Rosmerta a calm nod. "I'll have a goblet of freshly squeezed pumpkin juice, Madam Rosmerta." He told her almost chirpily, and despite herself, Harry couldn't help letting out a snort of amusement.

"What a priss." She mumbled loud enough for the others to hear and she almost smiled when the rest of the teens around the table chuckled at her words, causing Draco to shoot her a brief glare.

"Better a priss than a _girl_, Potter."

Harry's eyes narrowed and she couldn't prevent a snarl from forming on her face.

"Better a girl than a _ferret, _Malfoy."

She saw the way Draco's hands clenched and the way he gritted his teeth in his annoyance.

"Why you—"

"Drinks are _here!_" Luna interrupted them cheerfully, causing both Draco and Harry to look up and fall silent as Madam Rosmerta magically levitated their drinks onto their table. None of them said anything and just as the awkward silence was beginning to seep in, Harry sighed and reached for her drink – only to have it yanked quickly from her grasp and replaced with a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Whoops." Draco intoned flatly and, not giving Harry a chance to react, brought her bottle of butterbeer up to his mouth, draining every last drop. When he set the empty bottle back down onto the table and noticed Harry's shocked glare at him again, he gave her a calm smirk. "Sorry, Potter. I've changed my mind. I suddenly felt like drinking butterbeer after all." He drawled, gesturing to his untouched goblet of pumpkin juice in front of her. "But you can have my drink in exchange though."

Harry began to grit her teeth as well and narrowed her eyes slowly at him.

"You insufferable prick—"

"It's _healthier…?_" Draco added, looking decidedly amused at Harry's obvious annoyance.

"See if it's still healthy after I stuff it down your—"

"_So…_Harry!" Blaise's sudden exclamation had broken through Harry's growling response and diverted her attention again, causing her to look up and glance at Blaise hesitant smile. "I was just mentioning to Luna awhile ago how interesting it was that all of our classes this year have been mixed up with other houses. I personally think it was a good idea." All Harry did was stare blankly at him.

She didn't really have much of an answer to his comment.

It wasn't like she had interacted with much people from the other houses except for Draco.

"Uhm…Yeah, I suppose so—" She searched frantically through her brain for something to say. Fortunately, Luna noticed her hesitation and spoke up for her, drawing Blaise's attention to her smile.

"Actually, I think it was a _great _idea on McGonagall's part. I never realized that there were so many interesting people outside of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Did you know that there's this girl in Slytherin too – my year – who also reads the Quibbler—" She stopped when Blaise gave her a wry grin.

"Ah…That would be Maverick Heversteen…Girl with red hair and freckles, right? Yeah, she's a bit strange too." Blaise agreed and he couldn't help chuckling at Luna's answering smile at him.

"She's _charming_. We were talking about Nargles all afternoon. And the best way to spot them." She commented but Blaise just smiled slowly at her and took a sip from his butterbeer bottle.

"Luna, I _meant _to ask before…But what exactly are Nargles?"

"You mean you haven't noticed the ones I spotted on the ceiling just now?"

"Uhm…No, not really…"

Harry hid a smile, drowning out the rest of Blaise and Luna's amusing conversation.

It was clear from how things were progressing that she was pretty much _out _of the conversation altogether at this point but she didn't mind, and instead she reluctantly took a sip from her goblet of pumpkin juice. To her right, she noticed also that Seamus and Daphne were also hitting things off rather nicely and were caught in a laughter-filled discussion about their potions classes.

"How many times have you actually _blown _your cauldron up, Finnegan?"

Daphne was laughing as she turned to Seamus but the Gryffindor gave her a sheepish smile.

"I'm not sure, exactly…But I blame some of those incidents on _you, _by the way."

"How on earth could _I _be responsible for something like that?"

"Because you're always so _pretty…_I stare at you throughout the _entire _duration of class!"

Harry chuckled at the sight of Daphne's immediate blush and had to turn away from them as well, suddenly caught off guard when she found herself meeting Draco's eyes from across the table. The anger had gone from the Slytherin's face by then and in its place, she found a strange softness for her instead. When he saw her looking at him, he gave her a small smile, which Harry easily returned.

The look in his eyes was indecipherable at first but when she felt his feet under the table slowly nudging against hers, her smile twitched somewhat and she nudged back in amusement. It didn't take a close observer to notice the grin that suddenly lit up his face then at her reciprocation.

He flicked his eyes once to Blaise and Luna, then once again over at Seamus and Daphne, before he turned back and smirked pointedly at her. Harry knew they were sharing the same thoughts.

_We're a little out of place here. _

Sure enough, after giving him a quick nod and smile, Harry finished the rest of her pumpkin juice and slowly pushed her chair back so she could stand up. Giving Draco a look that _clearly _indicated for him to meet her outside, she cast one last look over at Blaise, Luna, Seamus and Daphne again and afterwards, she quickly strode off before any of the other teens could notice her absence.

Draco watched her carefully, making sure to wait several minutes before he followed after her.

As he made his way towards the exit of the pub after her, however, a pair of narrowed eyes were also focused intently on Harry's back as she continued to make her way towards the pub's exit.

Unfortunately, those watching eyes weren't Draco's.

* * *

_What the bloody hell am I doing? _

Harry felt like yanking her hair out and began to grit her teeth in frustration, wrapping her cloak tighter around her shivering frame as she cast her gaze over at the empty, deserted cabin that was still known, to this day, as the _Shrieking Shack. _As far as she could remember, it looked exactly the same as the last time she had seen it, and the thought was almost comforting to the Gryffindor.

She let her eyes rest silently along the shack's damp, nearly blackened wooden planks and inevitably sighed again, reaching up and pushing back the lock of hair that fallen over her face. From a distance, the Shrieking Shack looked almost like any regular deserted cabin but Harry knew better, and glancing at it again suddenly brought back to mind all of the memories she knew of that place.

It was the place she had first seen Sirius.

_ Sirius._

Harry closed her eyes and forced herself to look away as she felt the familiar feelings of sadness, loneliness and bitter regret welling up inside her at the thought of her godfather. The memory of his tragic death still haunted her at night, and she wished more than _anything _she could see him again. If only to ask him for forgiveness for her weakness, and to find out what he had to say.

If there was _anything _Harry was sure of, it was that her godfather would have probably known the right words to say to her given her situation right now. Sirius may not have always been the most responsible of godfathers, but when it came to her feelings, he understood how Harry felt perfectly.

And she _knew _that Sirius would have said something to help her confusion right now.

_What the hell am I doing with my life, Padfoot? _Harry sighed again and opened her eyes, fixating them on the Shrieking Shack once more. _I mean…Look at me! I'm wearing a bloody skirt, I went out on a date with Zabini, of all people…I'm sleeping with Malfoy…And I'm a damn girl!_ Harry would have laughed at herself had the situation not been so serious, but she couldn't find the strength.

_I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing right now…Have I gone officially insane after this entire war? Siding with all these Slytherins, going through all these changes…What's wrong with me, Sirius?_ Harry asked her godfather silently and although she knew she wouldn't get an answer, it comforted her somewhat to think that maybe Sirius could actually hear what she was trying to say.

With that in mind, she closed her eyes again and a single tear began to crawl down her cheek.

_I miss you, Sirius…Remus…Mom…Dad…I wish you were all here with me right now… _Harry clenched her eyes shut tighter when she felt more tears welling up in her eyes, but she couldn't stifle the sniffs that were beginning to escape. _I wish for that everyday of my life, really…Any chance I have._

She knew that she was in danger of freezing to death pretty soon if she didn't get out of the cold but somehow, her boots were rooted to the spot and Harry couldn't stop standing there in silence, her face turned towards the hill holding up the Shrieking Shack but her eyes closed in peaceful silence.

It took a couple of minutes for her to actually realize the familiar presence behind her, but even when she did, she didn't react at once, her lips inadvertently forming into a weak, exasperatedly amused smile. Without opening her eyes, Harry shook her head and managed a laugh, not protesting when she felt a pair of _invisible _arms wrapping themselves slowly around her small waist from behind.

The familiar scent made her senses tingle with pleasure and Harry smiled again slowly before opening her eyes, reaching her hands down and placing them over the ones wrapped around her waist.

"I had almost forgotten you had that." She said carefully, and without even checking to make sure she it was him, she chuckled and allowed her invisible captor to pull her back against his chest. "I used that cloak on you so many times before, wouldn't you want to return the favor on me?" She teased lightly, all but shivering when instead of answering; he placed a lingering kiss onto her nape.

She was certain she could feel his smirking lips against the skin of her neck as he answered. "You look really beautiful today you know…" He murmured, nuzzling her neck with a few more kisses.

Harry smirked to herself and rolled her eyes, tilting her neck slightly to the side.

"Like a girl…?" She asked him, not protesting when he pulled her closer against his frame.

It seemed to take him several minutes to answer and when she felt him finally lifting his lips long enough from her neck to answer, she could easily distinguish the hesitation in his soft voice.

"Like…_you._"

Harry immediately scoffed at his answer and turned away, her eyes hardening in disbelief.

"Who are you kidding, Draco…?" She whispered with a bitter voice, sighing heavily before pulling herself out of his embrace and wrapping her arms tightly around herself for warmth. "I haven't felt like myself since the beginning of the year…None of my life seems to make any sense right now." She shook her head at herself and instinctively pulled away again when Draco made to reach for her.

"Harry, I'm sorry for what happened back there—" He stopped and hesitated when he saw the annoyed flashing of her eyes but when Harry made to move away, he continued. "I was…I was a little out of line. It's just that Zabini was really getting annoying." He grumbled and eventually, after hearing the huffiness in his own voice, he winced, hating the way he sounded like a jealous little boy.

Apparently, if Harry's amused smirk was anything to go by; she was thinking the same thing.

Draco stiffened when he felt her shoulders shaking with laughter against him.

"Malfoy…" Her voice was tinged with mirth as she spoke and again, Draco stiffened, his face twisting into a scowl at her next words. "If I didn't know any better…I'd say you were _jealous."_

Even without seeing his face, Harry could sense that the blonde Slytherin was glaring at her.

"I am _not _jealous, Potter."

Harry's lips twitched and her shoulders began to shake with laughter again.

"You _are._"

"I am _not!_"

"So you don't mind that we go back inside then?" She teased lightly but just as she made to walk back towards The Three Broomsticks, she felt Draco's arms immediately tighten around her again.

"_Over my dead body."_ He hissed at her but instead of being annoyed, Harry laughed again and leaned back casually against him, allowing him to pull her closer so that her back touched his chest. Amused at his strangely endearing reaction, she chuckled and placed her hand over his invisible arms.

"Jealousy is petty, Malfoy…" She began and let out an involuntary shiver when she felt Draco nuzzling her neck. "Besides…Didn't you see the sparks flying between Blaise and Luna back there?"

To her surprise, she felt Draco stiffen in disbelief behind her, and she could almost see the look of disgust on his face. "Zabini and Loony Lovegood? Ugh…Now there's a couple I never thought I'd see together." He mused out loud but his words just made Harry smirk again and lean against him.

"I've seen worse." She teased pointedly and sure enough, she felt him chuckling in agreement.

"_Well, well, well…Look what we have here."_

Harry stiffened at the intruding voice and quickly turned around, heaving a sigh of relief when she noticed that Draco had stopped talking and was still safely concealed under the invisibility cloak. Though she couldn't see him, however, she knew that the Slytherin was just as tense as she was as they both watched Theodore Nott making his way towards them, his boots treading along the snow.

Thankfully, Nott was without his usual group of Slytherins that day but his sneer at her was annoyingly mocking, almost challenging, as he stopped himself a couple of feet in front of her. He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes and his lazy gaze was not on her but on the Shrieking Shack Harry had just been staring at moments before. He began tapping his foot in mock idleness.

Taking a careful step back away from Nott's standing form, Harry winced as she felt Draco's death-like grip tightening around her upper arm. Unfortunately, she didn't get the chance to pull away.

Theodore blinked once and turned his head to take one good look at her, sneering wider as his eyes lingered down her form and took in her simple skirt and long, untied black hair. "Hmm…So… You finally decided to succumb to your queerness, did you Potter? I have to say you look almost normal." He laughed at his own words and looked at her, ignoring the way Harry's eyes flashed at his insult.

Again, she felt Draco's strong fingers around her arm holding her back but she ignored him and stepped a little closer to Theodore, a challenging smile on her face. "Wow…Did I just hear you compliment the way I look, Nott…? I have to ask…Who's queer now?" She retorted with a small smirk.

He scoffed at her words and rolled his eyes but Harry noticed the slight flushing of his cheeks. "That doesn't mean anything, Potter…It just surprises me you look halfway decent." He corrected her hastily with a nasty smile but Harry was already rolling her eyes and trying to walk away from him.

"I don't have time for your games—" She felt Draco's fingers gripping her arm tightly again but she ignored him and kept on walking, oblivious to Theodore's flashing wide eyes and angry scowl.

"_Potter."_

She missed the menacing tone of his voice so she didn't realize it when Theodore had come swooping towards her, snatching her roughly by her other arm and yanking her towards him. A sharp gasp issued from Harry's lips when she felt herself torn from Draco's invisible grasp and slammed painfully into the trunk of a nearby tree. Theodore stood right in front of her, blocking her direct path.

He sneered pointedly at her and Harry glared right back, her green eyes flashing in indignation. "What the _hell _do you want, Nott?" She raged at him, causing Theodore's eyes to glisten menacingly.

"I want…_Malfoy._" He drawled back coldly and somehow, despite the fact that Draco was still hidden under the invisibility cloak, Harry could sense that the blonde had stiffened in anticipation. Theodore went on anyway. "I want him completely humiliated…I want him utterly _destroyed._" He hissed back at Harry and somehow, the utter hatred in his voice caused Harry's eyebrows to fuse.

She shook her head and gave him a half-bewildered, half-angry glare. "Why are you so keen on Malfoy. anyway…? And why the hell are you taking out your frustration at him on _me?_!" She yelled back but Theodore just laughed and advanced on her, trapping her against the tree with his arms.

"_Because—" _He raised one of the hands he had used to trap her in and caressed his fingers mockingly down her smooth cheek. "—I _know _there's something going on between you two—" He whispered casually in her ear and Harry stiffened at this, utterly repulsed by the Slytherin's nearness.

She tried to turn her head to the side to avoid looking into his eyes but Theodore just sneered again and gripped her by her chin, forcing her by sheer strength to look at him. "—and I may not be able to prove it just yet…But I _know _something is definitely up…And I intend to find out _fully _what that is." He finished and as he continued to glare at her, she felt her heart beginning to pound in her chest.

Flicking her eyes away from him so he couldn't see her reaction, she tensed and tried to push him off her again but he proved to be much stronger than she was and the only thing she managed to accomplish was to make him laugh. "You're a _girl, _Potter…You can't push me off." He drawled at her.

Harry stiffened and strengthened her efforts even more at this but then Nott's grip on her upper arm tightened painfully, causing her to stop and wince as she felt his fingers bruising her skin.

"_GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD—"_

Theodore ignored her and his eyes were menacing as he leaned in even closer, forcing Harry to move away until she felt the back of her head pressing against the tree. He sneered at her again, his expression dripping with anger. "Malfoy is the _reason_ my father is being faced with so many charges right now by the Ministry—" He hissed and even when Harry began struggling again to push him off, he continued. "—if that son of a bitch and his stupid family had just done what they were _supposed _to do, you'd be _dead _right now and the Dark Lord would still be alive. The Malfoys are the reason _all _our families right now are being faced with so many charges by the Ministry." His grip on her arm tightened again, causing her to cringe in pain. "So I want Malfoy's head on a silver _platter."_

Harry's eyes widened and her gaze involuntarily flicked over to the empty space behind Theodore where she guessed Draco was probably standing. She didn't really know what to say or how to react to something like that so she just stared back at Nott with wide eyes, completely immobilized.

"What do you want from _me _then?" She asked him carefully in a seemingly cold, angry voice, her eyes still flicking every now and then over Theodore's shoulder to where Draco would be standing.

The Malfoy Heir hadn't done a single thing up until this point but somehow, Harry _knew _he was _livid _with rage from the whole scene, so it didn't really surprise her when just as Nott was about to speak again, a snowball suddenly lifted out of nowhere, floating up right over Theodore's winter hat.

_Merlin's Beard._

Harry's eyes widened again and her gaze flicked up over Theodore's head to focus on the snowball but he didn't notice, and he continued to sneer at her as he began to taunt her once again.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me, Potter." Theodore began and he continued to speak, completely oblivious to the floating snowball above his head and the way Harry was obviously trying _very _hard not to burst out laughing. "I _know _you two have got some sick little affair going on right now, and I intend to tell the whole Wizarding World. You both will _never_ be able to live it down—"

He didn't finish the rest of his sentence, however, because right at that moment, the snowball floating above them came crashing right down his head, splattering itself all over his sneering face.

_**SPLAT!**_

The tension was broken instantly because right then, Harry turned sharply away and hastily covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter. She watched as Theodore's eyes widened instantly in fear and he jerked away from her in his shock, furiously wiping the snow away from his face and darting his gaze around his surroundings as he tried to find the source of the stray snowball.

"Who are you? Who's there?" He squeaked out and true enough, with a perverse sense of déjà vu flooding her senses, Harry crossed her arms over her chest, leaned against the tree and watched with a smirk on her face as Theodore's face began to pale and he began to stiffen in panic.

"Show yourself! Who's there?" Theodore squeaked again and as he turned around to inspect a nearby hedge, another snowball magically lifted into the air and came flying at the back of his head.

_**THWAP!**_

The corners of Harry's lips began to twitch with laughter as Theodore let out a particularly high-pitched meep and jerked around, raising his wand pointing it shakily around him with wide eyes. His face had lost all of his initial hostility toward her and now held nothing else but pure fear and panic as he began to back away slowly, his wide eyes darting nervously from Harry to the shrieking shack.

"Wh—whatever it is you're doing to try and scare me, Potter…It's not going to work at all! Stop it!" Theodore screeched furiously at her but Harry didn't really have to say much before he soon lost his balance on a stray tree root and tripped, sprawling himself clumsily all over a bank of snow.

Harry smirked calmly at him, watching as he hastily scrambled back up to his feet and pointed his shaking wand back at her. Feigning a grim expression, she shook her head slowly and took a couple of careful steps toward him, watching as Theodore hesitantly tried to back away in response.

"Potter, wh—what are you—"

She ignored his stammering protests and positioned herself right in front of his quivering form, keeping her expression completely dark and unreadable as she leaned up and let her lips linger rather seductively just _inches _from the shell of his ear. He stiffened noticeably at her sudden, unnerving nearness but he didn't pull back, and if anything, she felt his breath hitching nervously in his throat.

"Potter—"

"_Hmmm..." _Harry paused thoughtfully and lowered her voice into a dark, mysterious whisper, her eyes not on him as she whispered but on the figure of the shrieking shack several feet away. "If I recall, Nott…The shrieking shack was once said to have housed so many restless, angry spirits of the dead that it occasionally sucks in the souls of unsuspecting, unfortunate victims who happen to pass by it every now and then…Trapping them in limbo with the other dark spirits for all eternity…" She lowered her voice into a scary, frightening drawl and leaned in even closer until she felt him shivering.

"You wouldn't want to anger those spirits now…Would you?" She gave him an eerie smile but Theodore just pretended to laugh nervously, stepping away and running a shaky hand through his hair.

"You're making that up, Potter…The Shrieking Shack isn't even haunted—"

_**THWAP!**_

Another snowball had come flying right at his face this time, cutting right through his words but before he had managed to wipe it off, an invisible force had suddenly yanked hard at his boots.

_"YAAAARGH!" _

Without warning, Theodore lost his balance and keeled over backwards – right into the snow – and before he had even managed to blink, the invisible force was yanking at his feet again, dragging him further along the ground like a common sack of potatoes and causing him to scream out in fear.

"_ARGHHHHHH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! GET IT AWAY! NO, I DON'T WANT TO DIE! HELP ME!"_

Theodore's shrill, high-pitched screams of panic rang clearly in Harry's ears and again, drawn in by that sense of déjà vu from third year, she began laughing, shaking her head in amusement.

_Malfoy, you idiot…Your screams were much higher than Nott's, you know._ She smirked but smartly decided to keep that thought to herself as Theodore's screams finally stopped and she looked up again, watching as the Slytherin shot to his feet and began to scamper away from her in utter fear.

"_Potter, you bitch! I'll get you for this—ARGH!" _He managed to squeak out indignantly before he yelped and ducked another snowball that came flying at his face again. Once he had managed to back away, he turned on his heel and ran, his footsteps thudding heavily along the cold white snow.

Harry watched him running with a calm, amused smile, shaking her head to herself and waiting patiently until Theodore was safely out of sight before she dared to voice the thoughts in her head. She heard Draco's unmistakable laughter beside her and couldn't help scoffing at him, shaking her head and turning towards the sound so he could see the small, teasing smile she was giving him.

"A lot more fun when you're not on the receiving end of it…Isn't it, Malfoy…?" She asked with a haughty grin, pausing when she heard him stop laughing immediately and fall into a heated silence.

"…"

Harry's lips twitched and she held back another round of laughter at his reaction.

"Draco…?"

"…"

"You there…?"

She had to wait for a couple of silent moments before she got her answer in the form of another snowball – forming itself in the air before flying right at her face. Annoyed, Harry dodged it hastily and tried to reach towards the direction it had come from but when she grasped at nothing but thin air, she growled and crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes in growing impatience.

"Malfoy…" She hissed warningly but again, the Slytherin didn't answer, and without warning – as Harry searched the ground for his footsteps – an invisible hand out of nowhere suddenly reached out and yanked at her shoes, causing her to yelp out as she lost balance and toppled onto the snow.

Shocked by the blast of cold and unnerved at his audacity, Harry ended up screeching in anger.

"_MALFOY, YOU PRICK!"_

Harry's eyes widened and she gritted her teeth in annoyance as she was dragged, kicking and hissing, all the way backwards along the snow towards a large, empty field behind a couple of trees. She hadn't realized they had stopped until the wet, icy feeling of the snow sliding along her back halted and she finally dared to look up, her eyes narrowing furiously at her invisible, laughing captor.

"_MALFOY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M WEARING A SKIRT?" _

The wet snow felt horribly uncomfortable against her back and just as she was going to force herself back up, the cloak came off and she found herself glaring up at Draco's amused, pointed smirk. He laughed at her seething expression and, tossing the invisibility cloak aside, he knelt down onto the snow and slid himself on top of her, pinning her smaller body with his and firmly pushing her down.

"Taste of your own medicine, Potter."

When Harry's eyes widened again and she looked as though she was going to retort at this, Draco just chuckled softly at her again and raised an eyebrow, giving her a knowing, roguish smirk.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

In response, Harry's glare intensified and she narrowed her eyes up at him in annoyance.

"Let me up, I'm _freezing!_"

His eyes became slightly suggestive at her words and he leaned in even closer towards her.

"Shall I warm you up, then…?"

He watched as the anger on her face slowly began to seep away into a flustered, embarrassed blush instead. Before the Gryffindor had the chance to say anything else, Draco's smirk widened and he leaned down, catching her lips with a kiss that _definitely_ spread warmththroughout her entire body.

Her response was instantaneous, and she moaned softly, unknowingly arching up against him.

"Mmmm."

She closed her eyes as his lips left hers and began trailing sensuously along her neck, stopping just as it reached her pulse point before he began nipping at the sensitive skin with his teeth.

"Warm enough…?"

"Mmmm…Not nearly."

Draco grinned and pressed himself even harder against her, one of his hands expertly sliding down and slipping under her skirt so he could graze his fingers along the smooth skin of her thigh.

"Now…?"

In spite of herself, Harry's lips began to curl upwards into an amused, teasing smile.

"_Warmer_."

Draco arched an eyebrow but smirked and hoisted one of her legs up, yanking her against him and forcing intimate contact between their bodies until his arousal was pressing firmly against her.

"Now…?"

Her breath caught in her throat and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning out loud.

"_H—hot…_"

And when Draco had reached up over them and yanked the invisibility cloak back up over their warm, entangled bodies on the cold, wet snow, neither of them spoke again for a very_,_ _very _long time.

* * *

**A/N: **A rather uneventful chapter, I know. I figured you guys could use a break from all the drama I've been pouring on you lately. So these last two chapters focused mainly on that… And the next few will continue to include a few more fluffy/romantic scenes between our two main characters before the real plot kicks in again and we have to force ourselves to deal with more drama. Sound good? :D

**Next Chapter: **More D/H action, Ron gets a little suspicious, a little of Blaise/Luna and other inter-house pairings, and Draco has another important conversation with Goyle

**PLEASE DO SEND IN YOUR THOUGHTS/COMMENTS AND REVIEW! CHEERS! :D**


	25. Bloodstained Roses

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books. Pregnancy. **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** Sorry for the horribly long wait. I have been experiencing the most _horrid _writer's block while I was writing this. Btw, I just watched the first part of Deathly Hallows yesterday, and it was _awesome! _:D I was also very glad to see that, more or less, my characterizations of Draco, Lucius and Narcissa were consistent with their characters in the movie. *cheers* So now from there, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Bloodstained Roses**

The week of Valentines Day had always been one of Harry's most _dreaded _seasons throughout the entire school year and this one was no exception, especially given that she had to spend _this _particular Valentines as a _girl _and _without _the company of Ron or Hermione in classes to placate her.

Fortunately, Draco and Blaise seemed to share the same general sentiments about Valentines Day as she did and their occasional snarky comments every now and then about the whole school's behavior comforted her – at least in the way only other cynical, non-romantics would understand.

And as she sat there, beside Blaise, near the front of their Potions classroom with nearly half the entire population of girls in the room giggling every five seconds, Harry couldn't even describe the _relief _she felt each time either of the two Slytherins would mutter obscenities under their breaths.

"Oh joy, look at her."

Harry heard Draco's snide, sarcastic comment to Blaise and followed their gazes accordingly, watching as one of their classmates, a Ravenclaw girl named Annabeth Pristeen, squealed in happiness when a tawny owl swooped into the classroom and deposited bouquet of roses on her desk.

Annabeth, overjoyed at the attention she was receiving, blushed to herself but smiled back at her watching classmates as she gathered those roses in her arms and sat back down against her seat. Some of the others watching, girls like Daphne Greengrass and Lavender Brown, giggled and smiled back at her while others, boys like Blaise and Draco, just scoffed and rolled their eyes in annoyance. Harry was among the latter, shaking her head at all the useless excitement and merely turning her attention back to work on the new potion she and Blaise were supposed to finish for that afternoon.

Slughorn sat at the front of the room reading from his textbooks and while he was distracted, Harry looked up from her own textbook and elbowed Blaise lightly, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"Do you reckon some sods actually _do _send these flowers or do you think some girls are desperate enough to send flowers to themselves just so they receive something on Valentines Day?" She asked with a laugh, causing Blaise to chuckle as well as he shrugged and answered with a grin.

"I wouldn't put it past them…Last year, I actually received a batch of cupcakes that had several drops of _love potion _enchanted into them. You wouldn't _believe _how traumatized I was after that experience." He said with a shudder, causing her to laugh again and give him a sympathetic smile.

"Tell me about it." She sighed and began to stir her potion in a counter-clockwise direction before she continued. "In sixth year, some crazy girl named Romilda Vane actually tried to do something similar to me with chocolate. My best friend, Ron, ended up eating it though…So he got the full blast of the potion." She explained, causing Blaise to grin at her again and shrug in agreement.

"I guess we both learned never to eat any kind of candy given to you by a girl, huh?"

Harry smirked back at him, nodding as she added another pinch of lice into her potion.

"I guess so." She reached into her pocket and popped a piece of chocolate mint into her mouth, pausing before she looked up and offered him from her pack. "Oh, would you like one?"

Blaise's lips twitched as he took one look at the pack of chocolate mints in her hand, raising an eyebrow slowly before he moved his dark eyes back up and met her gaze with a pointed smirk.

"Er…No thanks, Potter."

She snorted, shoving the pack of chocolates back into the pocket of her Gryffindor robes.

"Like I'd ever want to enchant _you."_

They both ended up laughing louder than they would have liked and their antics drew Draco's attention from the table in front of them, causing the blonde Head Boy to turn around and level them both with an angry, irritated glare. Seeing the obviously growing friendship between them, the scowl on Draco's face deepened even more and he narrowed his eyes at them, sneering at Harry in anger.

"What are you two laughing about?" He snapped, drawing both students' attention back to him and causing Harry to stop laughing immediately as she gave him a pointed look. "It's nothing, Draco."

Draco's sneer intensified at this and he was just about to snap at her again when Harry looked innocently at him and held up a chocolate mint in her hand, offering it up to him with a quirky smile.

"Would you like one, Draco?" She asked in a seemingly calm, friendly tone of voice.

He looked confused at this for a moment, blinking and raising an eyebrow at her in question. "I…guess so." Draco's eyebrows continued to remain fused together as he took the chocolate mint from her hand and popped it into his mouth, oblivious to the way Blaise was holding in his laugher.

When he noticed the other Slytherin sniggering, however, and he turned to glare at him, Harry began to laugh as well and shrugged, turning to Blaise and giving him a pointed, superior smile.

"Now you see, _that _is precisely how gullible idiots like _us _are fooled by these manipulative girls on occasions like these." She continued to ignore Draco's confused glare at her and continued talking. "Candies, chocolates, cakes and what-not being continued to be given out back and forth…Giggly, lovesick girls everywhere…You'd be suspicious of _everything _you eat these days. You'd never know what they might have put into it." She stopped and flicked her eyes back at Draco to see if he had caught on so far but the Slytherin was just smirking and shaking his head, giving her a pointed look.

"You _do _know that weak love potions don't work on a person who's already in love, right?" At Draco's words, it was Blaise's turn to look confused this time and when even Harry seemed to be having trouble understanding what the blonde meant, she shook her head and tried to answer him.

"I was kidding, there was _nothing _in those mints I offered you, Malfoy—"

Draco's lips twitched and he looked amused at her reaction.

"I know, Potter."

Harry blinked and stared at him, clearly not having caught on to his intended meaning.

"So—?"

"I'm just saying—" He paused and shrugged, giving both Harry and Blaise another smirk before turning back to his cauldron. "—that if you _had _put anything in those mints and I ended up eating them, they wouldn't have had _any _effect on me. I'm as good as immune to all this Valentines Day gibberish." From the blush on Harry's face, he knew she understood so he didn't clarify any further, looking back up and diverting Blaise's attention by aiming a smirk at Seamus beside him.

"Ten galleons say that Finnegan blows up his cauldron within the next ten minutes." Draco drawled in a low whisper to the other Slytherin, causing the confusion to drain out of Blaise's face immediately – only to be replaced by a similar smirk of amusement. He shook his head and grinned.

"_Five _minutes. _Fifteen _galleons."

Draco's smirk widened and he arched an eyebrow at him, calling the other Slytherin's bluff.

"You're on, Zabini."

Harry watched with a bemused smile as both Slytherins immediately turned back to watch as Seamus began to stir his rapidly bubbling potion faster. He began to yelp out streams of interesting curses in panic, his face flushed with exertion as he tried to mellow out his potion's thickness by adding another cup of hot water. Unfortunately, that proved to be a wrong idea, however, and even Harry cringed and took several steps away as the potion began to bubble even more, followed by a loud hissing noise as steam began to evaporate from his cauldron and seep around the small room.

From the front of the class, Slughorn sat up immediately and began to rush towards them.

_ "Mister Finnegan—"_

_**BOOM!**_

Despite the conditions of their wager, even Draco joined Blaise's sniggers at the sight of Seamus covered completely in green gunk and when their laughter became too infectious to ignore, Harry had to turn her flushed face away quickly so Seamus couldn't see that she was laughing as well. The Irish Gryffindor didn't seem to mind, however, and even when Slughorn began to lecture him about not following the directions he had given, Seamus grinned and blinked up at all of them – his gaze lingering on Daphne's laughing form not too far away before he gave her a teasing, playful wink.

"I meant to do that!" He shouted loudly and the class laughed again when Slughorn sighed in exasperation and shook his head at him, walking back over to his desk at the very front of the room.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mister Finnegan. _Do _remember my instructions next time." He said with a disapproving voice and just as the class laughed again, they all heard the bell sounding somewhere in the far distance – causing their laughter to erupt into a chorus of excited chattering.

Slughorn was up again before any of the students got the chance to leave the room.

"Remember, students! Your midterm exams are next week, be sure to study lesson one to twenty three like I told you! And don't forget, the submission of your essays is this Friday! Be sure to list down all your sources at the bottom of your parchment before you submit it to me!" He nodded as one by one, the students around the room submitted their vials and began to leave the room.

"See you all at dinner!"

The sounds of more students laughing and rushing out of the room drowned out Slughorn's last, cheerful remark. As Harry turned back to look at Draco and Blaise again, she laughed when she saw that Blaise was smirking at Draco and the Head Boy was grumbling as he dug through his pockets, dropping fifteen galleons onto Blaise's outstretched hand and giving the other boy an annoyed glare.

"You cheated."

Blaise snorted, rolling his eyes as he shoved his added fifteen galleons into his pocket.

"Oh and what are you, a _fair _player?"

They smirked at each other again but eventually, both Slytherins exited their tables and Harry continued to walk with them as they headed out the classroom and made their way to the Great Hall. She swung the strap of her bag over her shoulder and settled herself between them as they made their way through the long, crowded hallways, laughing every now and then as she listened to their boyish, witty banter. She noticed from Draco and Blaise's actions and antics that most Slytherin boys, as opposed to boys in Gryffindor, tended to talk more freely about issues pertaining to their money and spending or even gambling and this surprised her, especially as she grew up with the Weasleys.

From birth, Harry had always been taught to _value _money and to see others like Draco and Blaise toss it around so carelessly on trivial things irked her, but it shouldn't have come as a surprise.

Harry certainly didn't want to make any hasty judgments about them, however, and she _especially _didn't want to make assumptions about their financial backgrounds so she chose to remain silent, nodding every now and then when they directed the occasional question towards her. As they turned a corner, and Blaise addressed her again, she saw him gesturing to the bag she was carrying.

"You need help with that, Potter?" He asked, and when Harry's only response was to narrow her eyes and glare at him as though what he had said was offensive, he sniggered and backed away.

"Don't maim the gentleman." He kidded, causing Draco to smirk as well and level Harry with a teasing grin. "Potter feels _emasculated _whenever we treat her like a girl, Zabini. Don't take it personally. Here, watch." He drawled and after he had said this, he offered his hand to her as well.

"Would you like me to carry your bag for you?"

"Sorry Ferret-Face, I'm against cruelty to animals."

Despite herself, Harry's lips twitched when she heard Blaise burst out laughing behind them.

Draco grinned at her retort at him, shrugging and retracting his hand from her. "I _love _how even a gender change will never dull the dynamic _fire _or our relationship, Potter." He quipped dryly.

Unable to prevent herself from smiling at him, Harry laughed and shook her head at the blonde's antics. "What can I say, it's _chemistry."_ She drawled back sarcastically and just as Blaise and Draco laughed again, the three teens finally made their way through the large doors of the Great Hall.

The sight of red, white, and pink decorations scattered all over the place greeted them as they entered and with a loud groan, Harry shook her head in dismay as more and more shades of pink, red, and white caught her eye around the tables of the Great Hall. Nothing had been changed, really, just that their teachers had probably thought Valentines was a particularly good opportunity to incite _more _interhouse relationships this year. With that, a mixture of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff decorations also lined the room, making the entire Hall a splash of bright, striking colors.

Surprisingly enough, some of the color clashing was taking place not in the actual decorations themselves but from the clash of different colored _student uniforms _sitting together and blending amongst each other, indicating to everyone that McGonagall's theme of interhouse unity and friendships this year may not have been such a failure after all. Actually, if the fact that Harry was with two Slytherins _now _made any difference, McGonagall's idea was _brilliant _– and effective, it would seem – as she noticed for the first time just how many interhouse relationships have been surfaced.

Seamus Finnegan was seated with Daphne Greengrass near the corner of the Great Hall, while just several tables from them, Lavender Brown and Justin Finch-Fletchley were seated and were staring longingly into each other's eyes. Two Hufflepuff girls, one blonde and one brunette, sat on the table right behind them and they were giggling happily with two other girls from Ravenclaw. Just to their right, a _horde _of chairs had been forcibly crammed into a single table that seated about four Ravenclaws, three Slytherins, three Hufflepuffs and two Gryffindors. All were in first year. The group was laughing boisterously and talking loudly amongst themselves, earning a couple of irritated glares.

"Blimey." Harry whispered, continuing to stare dazedly around the tables of the Great Hall.

As she scanned the large room, more and more interhouse relationships could be identified and without knowing why, Harry smiled as she realized this, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her chest. Evidently, Draco and Blaise must have noticed the same thing and the two Slytherins had identical expressions of surprise on their faces, followed by similar expressions of astonishment.

"Whoa—"

"_Yeah."_ Draco hadn't even needed Blaise to finish his sentence to figure out what the other boy wanted to say so he just cut him off, his gray eyes surveying the Hall in disbelieving silence. Eventually, however, Draco cleared his throat and gestured slightly to Blaise and Harry again, drawing the other two students' attention back to him as he pointed them over to a nearby, vacant table.

"Let's grab a table."

Harry knew she couldn't have said anything coherent if she tried so she settled for trailing after the two Slytherins further into the Hall as they entered. She was just about to take the seat beside Draco when to her surprise, a familiar voice called out to her from several yards away and she glanced up, catching a glimpse of Ron and Hermione seated not too far away from where they were.

"Oy Harry!" Ron had called out to her as he waved and gestured to the empty seat beside him. "Over here! We saved you a seat!" He told her. When Harry smiled at him in gratitude, Ron and Draco exchanged a glare of dislike – followed by the latter sneering and muttering darkly under his breath.

Harry noticed this but promptly chose to ignore it, looking back up and noticing that there were _three _more empty seats by Ron and Hermione's table. She glanced back up at Blaise and Draco, giving both boys a small grin. "There are three more seats there, would you two like to eat with us?"

For a minute, it looked as though Blaise was going to accept but before he got the chance to answer, Draco had already raised his arm and firmly blocked Blaise from moving. When Harry frowned at this, she noticed that the Head Boy's sneer was not on her but was on Ron's glare across the room.

From how she saw it, it appeared as though her redheaded best friend certainly had opinions of his _own _about Slytherins joining their table and Draco seemed to have noticed this too. He shook his head, bringing his cold gray eyes up and meeting her stare. "Thanks but no thanks, Potter." He ignored Blaise's questioning glares at him and shook his head, glancing at Harry with a pointed look.

"But it doesn't appear as though we'd be welcome there." He sneered at Ron again and when Ron's only response was to glare back, Harry sighed and eventually watched as Draco and Blaise walked away, the two Slytherins joining a group of seventh-year Ravenclaw girls by the far corner.

Harry shook her head again and sat down onto the seat across from Hermione, but she couldn't help glaring at Ron beside her, giving her best friend a reproachful, irritated look. "You could have been a _lot _more polite about not wanting Malfoy or Zabini to join us, Ron. You _know _that was uncalled for." She told him quietly, watching as he froze and looked up, giving her a scandalized glare.

"What are you talking about? It was just Malfoy and Zabini, Harry… It's not as though I was harassing them or anything. I was just being honest." He reasoned out as Hermione glanced up from her textbooks and greeted Harry by beginning to pile food onto her plate. "We all know that nothing but awkward silence would have happened had we been forced to share a table with them. I doubt there's actually _anything _we can talk about with those Slytherin gits anyway." He told them, shrugging.

Harry opened her mouth to contradict him but surprisingly, Hermione had glanced up from her textbook again and leveled her boyfriend with a disapproving look. "To be honest, you'd be surprised. The Slytherins are actually a smart, lively lot and they're _excellent _conversationalists. If I ever had to choose who to talk to – the Ravenclaws or the Slytherins, I'd choose the Slytherins anytime." Hermione laughed as she paused to take a sip from her goblet of juice. "The Ravenclaws just like to debate with you all the time to prove that they're always right." She said with an exasperated sigh.

Ron looked surprised at her comment while Harry also laughed at this, looking up and giving Hermione a grin in agreement. "I remember Cho Chang…Part of the reason I didn't end up dating her too long was because when she wasn't crying, she was arguing with me over the _smallest _issues. She always had to be right, or else she'd be angry. It drove me absolutely crazy." She admitted glumly.

Hermione laughed at her again while Ron just snorted, shaking his head and giving her an amused smirk. "Well, conversationalists or not—" He began, reaching for another batch of chicken. "I _still _wouldn't want to hang out with Slytherins if I could help it." He paused to swallow the bite he had taken from his food before he continued. "Nothing _possibly _good could come of that lot and if you're both smart, you'd do well to trust me on this one. Look at the Malfoys, and look at Snape even—"

"In case you've forgotten, Ron…If it wasn't for Snape _or_ the Malfoys, I'd probably be dead by now." Harry snapped at him coldly, effectively causing Ron to cut himself short and to give her an uncertain grimace. "I know, Harry…But I'm just saying that if _that _many bad apples could come from them, then maybe…It's safe to assume that most of the people from that house have a tendency—"

"—to be bloodthirsty, evil killers, is that it?" Harry's voice hardened into an angry drawl as she glanced up at him, challenging him to defend his answer. "Is that what you're saying? That everyone from Slytherin is no good and that we should all just kill them now while we have the chance?" She asked harshly again and this time, Hermione winced as she looked up, watching the other two quietly.

"Harry, Ron didn't mean—"

Ron's ears turned red and his mouth opened and closed several times as he stared at her, clearly unable to think of what to say. "N—no, that wasn't what I meant at all! I just meant that—"

Harry continued. "Because if it is and you're both up for it, then by all means! Let's go! Hell, let's start our massive killing spree now, let's wind up the Hufflepuffs even! I heard they're just as crazy about the Slytherins as we are. We could get the Ministry involved as well and demand that every person who has ever been sorted into Slytherin be taken in, persecuted or _killed _even if we're lucky." Harry's voice was mocking now that Ron felt his face flushing even more in his humiliation.

"Harry—"

"In fact, it's a brilliant idea Ron! I'm sure that with everything that's happened, we can gather a lot of powerful people who support our cause. I'll lead and you be my right-hand, Ron. Let's _purge _the entire Wizarding World of Slytherins so that we may be amongst only the better witches and wizards of society everyday. Hermione, what do you think?" Harry smiled mockingly at Hermione again and her gaze didn't waver even when Hermione glanced tearfully at her, trying to look away.

"Harry, _please—"_

Then suddenly, Harry's smile hardened into a sneer and her eyes narrowed, flashing as she flicked her gaze back over to Ron's pale face. "I wonder if that was how Voldemort had it all started. His little league of Death Eaters, I mean. I wonder if he pretty much started it out the same way and recruited everyone who supported his cause. Funny now, if you think about it, isn't it? How what started out as some silly, hate-campaign against muggleborns could turn into a full-fledged war that killed families, orphaned children, and scarred _thousands _in its wake?" By then, Ron had gotten the full point of what Harry was trying to say and he looked guilty, dropping his eyes down to his plate.

"I got it, Harry."

"Or how a simple man, a half-blood even, could mold his hatred for everyone else so much that he was able to poison the minds of others and have them killing innocent people back and forth?" Harry would have kept talking but she stopped when she felt Hermione squeeze her hand imploringly.

"I _said _I got it, Harry." Ron repeated quietly as he glanced back up from his plate, the anger gone from his face now and replaced with genuine guilt. "I didn't mean what I said, I'm sorry." He stared at her, his eyes probing as he tried to seek her forgiveness, which Harry eventually gave him.

The black-haired Gryffindor sighed and finally the anger in her eyes was extinguished, overcome with a weary look of defeat. "No,_ I'm sorry, _Ron." She met his guilty expression with one of her own, quirking her lips up into a small, apologetic smile. "I didn't mean to snap out at you like that. I guess I'm just a little tired…" She said softly and when both Ron and Hermione offered her a small smile in understanding, Harry allowed herself relax and to lean slowly against the backrest of her seat.

"It's just been a really…_exhausting _day." She told them and as she forced a laugh as she began digging through the food on her plate. "If I had known that switching my specialization so abruptly in the year like that was going to be so stressful, I would have thought twice before doing it." She added ruefully and after she took a couple spoonfuls of her food, Ron gave her a hopeful grin.

"So you'll go back to being an Auror with me, then?" He asked but he scowled again when Harry laughed and shook her head at him, taking another large bite of her dinner. "I don't think so, Ron. I _like _what I'm learning about now… Healing is one of my favorite subjects this year. It's _completely _different from everything I've taken so far." She paused to swallow her food before she continued. "In fact, the only bad side about my new specialization is having to take Arithmancy. I don't know how you can stand it, Hermione." Harry complained, making a face at the other girl.

Hermione, however, was not looking at her but was more concentrated on staring at the pile of food on Harry's plate, her features contorted into a grimace of disbelieving disgust. "Harry, what _are _you eating? Are those…onions?" She blinked, raising an eyebrow at her best friend in amazement.

Following her eyes, Harry's own gaze dropped back down to her dinner, staring blankly at crushed-up combination of roast turkey, mash potatoes, mustard sauce and onions on her plate. As if _that _wasn't enough, she had even added a sliver of ketchup on the side to go with the whole combination and when she glanced back up at Hermione, she shrugged, giving her a dismissive grin.

"I just…_felt _like eating it. It's actually not bad, do you want to try it?" She held her fork to her but the Head Girl just made a face and pulled away sharply, her face turning a sickly shade of green.

"Ew, Harry…That's just…_gross…_" She complained loudly and wrinkled her nose, causing both Ron and Harry to chuckle at her reaction before they resumed eating their dinner again. "By the way, speaking of eating habits, you're looking a _lot _better Harry." Hermione added as she looked at her, pausing until Harry glanced back up in surprise before she gestured to Harry's healthier features.

"You're looking a lot better now than last time. You've actually gained some healthy weight on you, and you've actually gotten a bit of color back into your cheeks." Hermione told her with a nod of approval, gesturing after to Harry's robes. "It's good to see you're eating a lot more these days."

Harry rolled her eyes and was about to accuse Hermione of mothering her again but then, Ron spoke up, adding to Hermione's comment with one of his own. "Yeah, what do you know?" He teased, reaching across the table and poking at the flesh on Harry's upper arm. "You're not all skin and bones anymore, mate…You actually filled out a bit. Don't overdo it though, don't want to end up like Millicent Bulstrode or anything." He kidded and at once, he received a slap on the arm from his girlfriend.

"I was kidding, Hermione."

"It wasn't funny, Ronald."

Harry laughed at the amusing exchange between her best friends but she wasn't able to react right away when Hermione spoke up again, redirecting Harry's attention to her reassuring smile. "Don't mind what Ron said, Harry. You actually look very prettywith a little flesh on you, so just keep eating. And don't think about becoming fat, you have a _long _way to go before you start worrying about that." She reassured her, shooting a glare at Ron again when he gave Harry a bemused smirk.

"Girls are really _so _sensitive about the whole 'being fat' issue, aren't they?"

Chuckling, Harry shrugged at him and answered with a scratch of her head.

"I wouldn't know, mate."

"Oh…Right."

Under normal circumstances, Harry would have gotten angry but seeing the embarrassed flush on Ron's face was just too amusing and she smirked instead, shaking her head at the other teen. Still laughing, she shrugged again and grinned to quell his awkwardness, which he gratefully returned.

He shrugged, giving Harry a pointed look. "Girls. I don't think I'll ever understand them—"

"_**A SPECIAL VALENTINES POEM FOR SUSAN BONES!"**_

The rest of Ron's response ended up as a groan as he and Harry rolled their eyes at each other, both Gryffindors smirking as they reluctantly turned their attention to the front of the Hall.

This year, as part of the school's Valentines celebration, their teachers had agreed to put up a heart-stamped Goblet at the very front of the Hall near the Head Table, where students would then be allowed to drop their notes anonymously into it when they had the time. Then, when their intended recipient was in the Hall, the Goblet would magically recite this message or poem out loud for everyone to hear. Though it was creative, the whole stunt created for a lot of embarrassing moments.

"Great…Here we go again. I wonder who sent this one." The redhead muttered to his two best friends, who laughed and answered him with a pair of shrugs and equally exasperated expressions.

Yesterday, they had all witnessed a poor fifth year boy student from Gryffindor get rejected from the Ravenclaw girl he had been trying to court with his publicly recited poem. Similarly, less than an hour after that, a Slytherin boy had publicly humiliated the Hufflepuff girl who had written him a fifteen-minute long love poem by calling her 'pathetic' in front of the entire Hall and walking away.

Needless to say, a lot of the younger girls became more hesitant to write out their sappy poems for the boy they were supposedly crushing on after witnessing _that _traumatizing experience.

Harry snapped herself out of her thoughts when the goblet at the front of the room began to speak out loud, drawing the attention of all the students in the Hall to the very front of the large room.

"_**Roses are red, strawberries are too.**_

_**I'm counting the hours, till I can be with you.**_

_**Violets are blue, and I'm feeling blue too.**_

_**So I'll count the stars instead, because I miss you!"**_

Harry had to turn her face away sharply from the front of the hall again as she burst out into sniggers, inadvertently beginning to laugh even harder when Hermione gave her a miffed glare. Beside the Head Girl, Ron seemed to be having trouble holding in his laughter too but before Hermione could start lecturing either of them for their immaturity, the goblet in front spoke up again.

"_**A SPECIAL VALENTINES MESSAGE FOR LUNA LOVEGOOD!"**_

This got both Harry and Ron to stop laughing and they both looked up with wide eyes as Luna glanced up slowly from one of the tables in the middle of the room. The Ravenclaw's eyes were surprised as well but she didn't blush, nor did she giggle, and she merely smiled quietly as the goblet at the very front of the room began to read out loud the message written by her anonymous sender.

"_**They say the first time you meet someone leaves the most lasting impression on you, but in my case, I think every encounter I've had with you has left an impression each time. And I can't stop thinking about you. And if you say yes to my next question, this message will reveal who I am. If not, I'll just fade away and pretend this whole thing never happened. Will you like to have dinner with me at Hogsmeade, this coming weekend?"**_

It didn't really take a close observer to see the smile that lit up Luna's normally blank features and she chuckled as she nodded slowly, turning her blue eyes towards the guy who was watching her.

A couple of tables away, Blaise Zabini's face had begun to redden in embarrassment but he was smiling widely at her, ignoring the petty jibes he was receiving from the other guys in the Hall. The goblet spoke again, its last few words causing a flurry of gossip and whispers around the room.

"_**Signed, Blaise Zabini."**_

The look of shocked disgust on the faces of many of the seventh-year Slytherins, including Draco's, was priceless and Harry laughed as she watched them, looking up and giving Luna a grin. She grinned back at her, however, and when the Hall resumed its normal activity again, the students had gotten noticeably livelier – talking amongst themselves about more rumored 'couples' in the school.

As she was turning back to her dinner, Harry noticed the genuine smile that lit up Hermione's face and she couldn't help chuckling as she nudged her, giving the other girl a teasing wink. "What's with the smile, Hermione? Out with it." She teased and when Hermione blushed darker, Harry smirked and turned her grin over to Ron's red face. "You and Ron have a little _rendezvous _of your own planned out for this weekend, huh? It's your first Valentines together, I figured it'd be special." She ignored the glare Ron was giving her and elbowed Hermione again, wagging her eyebrows up and down.

"Out with it, what do you guys have planned?"

Hermione blushed darker but laughed and tried to push her arm away.

"Oh, Harry…We didn't plan _anything, _really…We just—" She stopped when the Goblet by the front of the Great Hall lit up again, and it began to read out another message to its next recipient.

"_**A SPECIAL VALENTINES MESSAGE—"**_

Harry smirked and flicked her attention over to Ron. "I wonder who it is this time—"

"—_**FOR HARRY POTTER."**_

"—_fuck._" Harry blinked and tore her eyes away from Ron's equally shocked glare and looked up, moving her wide eyes over to the front of the Hall to stare at the Goblet in stunned silence. The rest of the students, from every table in the room, had all suddenly quieted down as well and began to stare at her, their silence unnerving as they each waited for the Goblet to finish what it had to say.

"_Did it just say Harry Potter?"_

"_Who would write a Valentines message for Potter?"_

"_When did she start dating? Is she dating guys or girls?"_

They didn't have to wait long before it began to speak again though. Unfortunately, the words that were soon filling the awkward silence of the Hall were ones that sent a chill down Harry's spine. Unconsciously, she looked over to where Draco was seated but the Slytherin was surprisingly not looking at her, but was glaring intently at someone _very _menacingly across the room – Gregory Goyle.

"_**For it was said that in life, there is only death, and in death, there is only rebirth…So too shall I be reborn in your death, and so too shall you die in my new life. Your blood will flow through my veins and whilst I shall taste only its sweetness, you shall taste only betrayal, and pain. Your soul will know the tragedy of the very nature of that which you fight for, and as I bleed you dry, you will know nothing but the power of my revenge." **_

All the blood had completely drained out of Harry's face as she listened that she wasn't even aware that Draco had stood up and left the Hall, trailing after Gregory Goyle as he tried to run away.

"_**I shall rise again – a new being and I shall once again bring terror into this world. And from how you have lived from love, Harry Potter, so too shall this bring your death."**_

Harry felt sick, and an unexplainable wave of sudden nausea began to rise up in her throat.

"_**See you soon."**_

The message ended there and eventually, a cold, chilling silence filled the Great Hall again but nobody dared to speak – not even the teachers or McGonagall, who had all stopped what they were doing and were now staring at Harry in stunned, terrified silence. One by one, the faces of all the other Hogwarts students became visible to Harry again but she refused to look at them, keeping her gaze focused intently on the Goblet at the front of the room as she fought to control her breathing.

A large, tawny black owl had flown in from one of the Great Hall's windows and was making its way directly towards her. When Harry blinked and glanced up to stare at it, it swooped down and deposited a brown-wrapped package in front of her before it flew off again, disappearing in the skies.

With pale, trembling hands, Harry ignored Hermione's muffled gasp of protest and reached towards it, using her fingers carefully to unwrap the delicately wrapped package. A whiff of a familiar, tangy scent wafted into the air as soon as she had opened it and Harry immediately pulled away, cringing and turning her face quickly away when she felt another wave of nausea flooding her throat.

"G—get it…Get it away—"

"What is that?" Ron's voice was barely above a shaky whisper as he reached for the package in front of Harry and pulled it towards him, unwrapping the remainder of the crisp, brown paper. He frowned the minute he saw what it contained inside. "Harry, who sent you a bouquet of red roses—"

"G—get rid of it!" Harry choked out as she inhale another whiff of that strange, disturbingly familiar tangy scent, causing more of her dinner to begin rising up from her stomach to her throat. Hermione had reached over and snatched the package from Ron's hands in worry but unfortunately, her hands snagged the wrapping paper and it ripped loudly, spilling out its contents onto the table.

"Sorry—" Hermione winced and tried to re-gather the scattered roses back from where they had fallen all around the table but she winced when a particularly sharp thorn from one of them pricked her thumb, causing the brunette to stop and to bring her thumb up to her lips. "It has thorns!"

And that was when Harry realized – she finally realized what that strange scent was.

The reason it had smelt so _familiar _and it had brought so many negative feelings of fear and disgust, was because these weren't just ordinary roses like any bouquet sent to girls for Valentines.

Someone had sent her an entire bouquet of _thorned _red roses, and it had been soaked with the stench of dried, human blood – a scent that Harry certainly would not forget anytime soon.

It made her sick to her stomach.

She stood up slowly just as Hermione was still regathering the roses back into the bouquet wrapper. Harry glanced back carefully at her, trying to control the violent rising of vomit building up from her throat. Before she knew it, the room around her began to spin rapidly and she gasped as she backed away, inadvertently stumbling into the tables behind her and crashing down onto the floor.

"_Harry!"_

Hermione called out her name while Ron stood sharply to help her back up but Harry barely heard them, her eyes clenched shut and her pale face already beginning to turn a sickly shade of green. She clamped her hand tightly onto her mouth and choked back another wave of nausea, hurriedly climbing back up to her feet and stumbling her way clumsily towards the Great Hall exit.

"Harry, wait!"

Again, she heard Hermione screaming after her. Just a couple of steps away, she thought she heard McGonagall and the other Professors running towards her, but nothing was registering in her mind except that _horrible _tangysmell – that dried blood intermingled with the scent of those roses.

"Potter, _wait!_"

Harry crashed again and stumbled against another table, wincing when the marble of the cold floor smashed against her knees as she crumpled to the ground. Through her blurred vision, she thought she saw the vague figures of the students who had been occupying the table trying to help her up but then she closed her eyes again and desperately clamped both her hands over her mouth.

Already, she could feel the vomit beginning to rise up her throat.

_ "HARRY!"_

Images of death, and the memory of all she had seen during the war, began to revive in full intensity in her mind and Harry gasped, jerking away. The last thing she remembered hearing was Hermione's terrified scream, as well as the panicked screams of the other students around the large room, before she forced herself back up on her feet and ran, as fast as she could, out of the Great Hall.

* * *

_**START OF FLASHBACK **_

"What did you think you were doing? I thought I told you to leave her to ME!" Draco shoved Goyle into the deserted classroom, his eyes blazing with so much anger, they were luminescent.

The much larger Slytherin stared up at him with wide eyes, his face paling as he surveyed the blonde's rigid stance. In that moment, the Malfoy Heir looked just about ready to _explode _and from past experiences, Goyle certainly did not want to be on the receiving end of his anger when he did.

"I—it wasn't me, Malfoy! I had absolutely nothing to do with it! I swear—"

Draco's eyes narrowed and he sneered mockingly, lifting his wand and pointing it right at Goyle's face. "You are the ONLY one in this school who knows! What is Aunt Bellatrix planning?" He growled, pushing the tip of his wand closer until it was pressing painfully against Goyle's forehead.

He winced, backing himself into the nearest table. "I swear, I don't know! Even if I did, I could never even have the brains to think of a lie to tell you!" He stammered as Draco's eyes just hardened.

The blonde scoffed, his expression turning slowly into a condescending smirk. "Well, at least _that _part we agree on, Goyle. Your overall inability to generate a lucrative thought altogether." He drawled as he took a step back from him, keeping his wand pointed carefully at Goyle's white face.

Goyle just glared back quietly at him, his muscles frozen in place. "I _swear, _Malfoy…On the life of my _Mother, _I swear to you that I know _nothing._" He growled, meeting Draco's sneer with a scowl.

"You filthy _liar._" Draco hissed back but instead of reacting normally, Goyle just laughed and sneered back scornfully at him, meeting Draco's infuriation expression with a mocking look of his own.

"And what are you, a _saint?"_

Draco didn't say anything else but he shoved the other Slytherin away from him, slipping his wand back into his robe pocket. He turned sharply and stalked back angrily towards the classroom exit.

"I already told you, Goyle."

He stopped just as he reached the doorway and turned around one last time, leveling Goyle's bruised form on the other side of the room with a menacing smile that did not reach his steel eyes.

"Leave_. _Potter. To _me._"

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Draco opened his eyes and sighed as he stared off into the fireplace, his eyes still reeling with the questions of that afternoon's uneventful encounter with Goyle. Although he knew for _certain _that the idiot hadn't been lying when he had told Draco that he knew _nothing _of Bellatrix' intentions, it still _bothered _him so much that Bellatrix had even bothered to make Goyle her 'spy' in the first place – given that she doesn't even tell him anything important other than to watch out for Draco all the time.

_I don't get it. _Draco clenched his jaw as he leaned back against the backrest of the couch in his dormitory living room, his eyes transfixed as they stared off into the flames of his fireplace. _Why would Aunt Bellatrix send a letter like that to Harry? Is it a warning? To me? To remind me that they're waiting and that I'm not to forget my responsibilities? _Draco tightened his hands in confusion.

One look at the Daily Prophet that morning actually said it all – more and more former Death Eaters had been regathering recently and there have been rumors of a possible uprising underway, possibly led by Bellatrix Lestrange herself. Draco had paled upon reading it, but he hadn't spoken a word about it to anyone else, not even when Harry herself had asked him if he knew anything about it.

He knew it was beginning, and it was only a matter of time before the nightmares started again. Only _this _time, Draco wasn't so sure anymore if he could run away from it all like he did before.

"Draco…?"

Blinking in surprise, Draco stiffened but as soon as he recognized the soft voice that had spoken, he turned around slowly, lifting his eyes and bringing them over to look behind the couch. A small, black-haired girl in a Gryffindor uniform stood there by his dormitory entrance, her bright green eyes wide and staring quietly at him as she eased another step into the room with slight hesitation.

The historically acclaimed bolt-shaped scar stood out distinctly on her forehead and not even her few bangs, nor the darkness of the room could obscure it from his vision. Draco's gaze drifted and his eyes rested on her face instead, watching as she blinked at him and spoke up in a soft whisper.

"May I…?"

Draco's eyes inadvertently dropped down to rest on her stomach for the shortest moment before they flicked back up again and met her eyes. He nodded slowly, scooting over to make space for the dark-haired Gryffindor on the small couch beside him. Harry answered with a small smile.

"Thank you." She said softly and after closing the door of his dormitory again, she walked over to the couch and sat down beside him, her eyes not on him but following his gaze to the fire. Draco stared at her silently and he immediately noticed the hesitation that was etched onto her face.

They sat in awkward silence for a long time, and the only sound they heard was the crackling of the fire. When she was about to speak, he beat her to it, already seeing the suspicion in her eyes.

"Just say it, Harry."

She stiffened at the frustrated, exhausted tone of his voice and looked up at him again, her eyes wide as she studied his expression. Draco's eyes were down on the floor and he was clutching the books on his lap tightly, his fingers slightly shaking as he tried to control his raging emotions.

"Why are you here?"

Again, Harry stared at him and she waited patiently until Draco had looked up at her again before she answered, careful not to show any of her thoughts on her face. "I was talking to the Headmistress and some Ministry Aurors awhile ago…About who could have sent me that Valentine." She began, and Draco noticed the way she was trying to keep her voice from shaking. "They said…That it had been Bellatrix Lestrange. Her fingerprints match those on the parchment." She added, still watching him closely as Draco stiffened, keeping his gaze firmly focused on the warm fireplace.

Harry's eyes grew a bit louder and firmer this time, and she addressed him in a steady voice.

"Do you know anything about what the letter could have meant, Draco…?"

She locked her gaze tightly onto his as Draco looked up at her, allowing her to see the blank, sleepless exhaustion in his gray eyes. For a minute, it was as though he had aged so much more with that weary, defeated expression on his face and Harry almost regretted asking him that but her suspicions were ignited further when Draco sneered at her, his eyes glinting as though in challenge.

"Are you suspecting me, oh holy _Chosen One?_" He drawled back, causing the Gryffindor to blink at the sudden sharpness of his voice and pull away until her back was resting against the couch. Draco continued. "Are you insinuating, in any way, that I may something to do with what she wrote in that letter? Is that what you're trying to say, Potter? That you're suspicious of me?" He taunted her again, and though the anger in his voice was clear, Draco made it so that when she looked at him, she could see the desperation that was trying to gleam in his eyes – so much more blatant now than ever.

Unfortunately, the Gryffindor seemed to only take this desperation she saw as confusion and she shook her head at him, keeping her distance and speaking again. As she spoke, Draco noticed that her eyes had hardened and her hand was now ghosting inconspicuously over the wand in her pocket – as though she half-expected that Draco was ready to attack her or kill her at any moment.

"It doesn't matter if I'm suspecting you, Draco. I want the truth…I want answers."

He should have anticipated this, of course, and he should have been _relieved _that she was beginning to suspect him but on the contrary, to see her backing away from him like this seemed to _sting _him beyond measure, and Draco couldn't understand why. Swallowing the painful lump in his throat, he reached into his pocket slowly and pulled out his own wand, holding it up to the light so that Harry could see it before he carefully placed it onto the carpeted floor just below the couch.

The Gryffindor's tension lessened considerably after he had done this but the suspicion in her eyes remained and she continued to glare cautiously at him, steadying her voice again as she continued to speak. "Ron and Hermione…" She took a short inhale of breath. "They…They told me they saw you running out of the Hall while that letter was being read…" Her eyes narrowed and they flashed as they focused on him again, causing Draco to flinch at the sudden betrayal he saw in them.

"_Tell me, Malfoy._"

Again, Draco flinched at the sound of his last name being said with that familiar voice filled with so much hatred but he just stared back helplessly at her, watching as Harry finally drew her wand out of her robes now and pointed it carefully at his face. He blinked at her but refused to say anything, only letting her see all he wanted to say through the conflicting emotions in his tired eyes.

"I don't know what to tell you, Harry."

Harry's own eyes began to shimmer with a thin layer of tears but she held them back and sneered slowly at him, raising her wand a bit higher so that it was pointing directly at Draco's head.

"I said _tell _me, Malfoy." She held her wand out a little more until its tip pressed against his forehead. "_Tell _me what you know about that letter…_Tell _me or so help me, I'll force the Aurors to shove a veritaserum potion down your throat. Or better yet—" Her fingers tightened around her wand and she pressed it harder against him, causing Draco to wince in pain as he was forced to back away.

Harry sneered angrily, her green eyes now filling with angry tears. "—I'll use _legilimens _and _force _the truth out of you! Tell me everything you know, Malfoy!" She hissed and before Draco knew it, she used her other hand and fisted the collar of his robes, yanking him against her so that his face was mere inches from hers. "Fucking _tell _me! Tell me so that I don't have to force it out of you! Tell me!" Her voice choked up and somewhere in the middle of her sentence, Harry began to break down.

"J—just tell me! Tell me, goddamn it! T—tell me…" She whispered and the hand that held her wand began to tremble as she looked at him, watching furiously as Draco just stared back helplessly at her, his face crumpling slowly and his eyes shimmering with unshed, anguished tears. There was a genuine vulnerability and broken fragility in his expression that Harry didn't quite understand and when he flicked his gray eyes up to meet hers, she saw them for the first time – he was _terrified_.

His restraint broke and before Draco knew it, he was bowing his head and presenting himself to her, closing his eyes as he placed himself directly in front of her wand. Then, when Harry didn't say anything, he held the tip of it and placed it so that it was back on his forehead, pressing into his skin.

"Do it, Harry."

Draco opened his eyes again and brought them up slowly so that he was glaring at her, challenging her silently with those tearful, shattered mercury orbs. When Harry hesitated, Draco's expression hardened and he sneered at her, another tear escaping his eyes and falling down his cheek.

"What are you waiting for, Potter?" He mocked and though his voice shook, his conviction was there and he _knew _Harry felt it. "You said you wanted to get the truth out of me, do as you please. Make me drink veritaserum, cast legilimens on me now, do as you _please!" _He hissed at her, watching as a myriad of different conflicting emotions began to flash on her face. She looked torn at his words.

"Draco—"

Draco interrupted her again as more and more tears began streaming down his face. "You want the truth? You want the truth right now, Harry?" His voice broke again but this time; it was from the painful aching in his chest, torn between wanting her to hate him and wanting the exact opposite.

"I don't—"

"_I love you." _His soft voice sounded strangled and raspy even to his own ears but still, Draco continued and it was as though he couldn't even stop the words from flowing out of his mouth. Harry stared at him with that same shocked expression, her eyes wide and her face paling with disbelief.

"_Stop _it—"

"—and I'd give _anything _I could…_everything _I could to change the way I feel, I really would…But I can't. I fucking _can't, _Harry…Because I've fallen so hard for you, I can't _stand _it!" Draco slammed his fist into the table in front of him but he barely registered the pain, merely looking at her again. Harry had backed away now but she kept her wand steadily pointed at him, as though she was having trouble taking in his words. Her face was pale and she was breathing shallowly as she listened.

"I could _never…_I _would _never, of my own will and volition, do anything to hurt you…Emotionally, physically, I wouldn't have the conviction…The will…The strength…And _goddamn _it…I want you to know that most of all…_Please _just believe that, if _only _that…" Draco began crying again as he turned back around to face her, grabbing her wand and placing it back right against his forehead.

"So do it…_Do _it, Harry!" He challenged her again and despite all the tears that had muddled his eyes, Harry saw that same challenging glint in those silver depths, asking her to understand.

And she _did, _really.

Draco _knew _she did, because if the tormented, hesitant expression marring her face was any indication, Draco _knew _that Harry was trying to fight against her own instincts. Those survival instincts telling her to take that opportunity and search his mind, plundering through it for all it was worth. But there was another instinct she was fighting with, and this one he could only wish was just as strong.

There was a hint of hesitation he saw in her eyes, followed closely by what he could only describe as pain and defeat. She held her wand up higher again and began to press it against Draco's forehead even more but her eyes told otherwise, for they held only reluctance and deep, bitter regret.

"Do it, Harry." Draco repeated as he stared at her, his voice barely above a whisper.

For a long time, Harry just sat there – with her wand pointed right at him and Draco just staring cautiously at her, waiting for her to probe his mind. But even when Harry opened her mouth to whisper the legilimens spell and the blonde finally closed his eyes in anticipation, the spell never came.

He just sat there in silence, eyes closed and vulnerable, waiting for her to strike – waiting for her to make the first move. But when he opened his eyes again and saw that Harry was still sitting there, crying quietly and her hands trembling with confusion as she struggled to keep her wand pointed at him, Draco felt his emotions beginning to get worked up as well and his voice grew louder.

"Do it."

Harry took in a deep, shuddering breath and shook her head slowly, trying to speak.

"I—I—don't want to…I shouldn't have to—"

"_I SAID DO IT, POTTER!" _

Harry flinched at the sound of his outburst and shook her head again, more firmly this time.

"I'm sorry—"

She never got the chance to finish because in that moment, the anger in Draco's eyes had melted away, and a fierce desire took its place. He grabbed at her, yanking the wand out of her hand and tossing it onto the floor. She didn't even protest when Draco launched himself at her, taking her face with his hand and cradling it before he pressed their lips together in a deeply passionate kiss.

His other hand found her waist and he pulled her desperately against him, trapping her body down onto the couch underneath his frame and using that advantage in position to kiss her even deeper, their frenzied, shallow breaths intermingling as they tried to calm their raging heartbeats. Both their faces were wet, streaked with tears, and they were both still crying as they clung helplessly at each other – as though either of them would just disappear if the other suddenly lost their grip.

Their kiss grew even more passionate, more heated, and more meaningful and soon, they were pressing wantonly against each other – hungrily tasting, clawing, and caressing at practically anything within their each. Harry's hands somehow found their way up into Draco's hair and she entangled her fingers into the blond strands, tugging gently as though to encourage him even further.

His lips broke away from hers slowly and began to kiss down her neck instead but still Harry felt him trembling against her, his lean frame shaking with barely controlled sobs. She clutched at him, closing her eyes as her own tears threatened to fall but when Draco leaned down to kiss her again, the tears escaped before she could stop them and soon, they were both kissing each other's tears away.

And if Harry was out of breath before, Draco could feel the Gryffindor's body trembling now with dizziness and lack of oxygen as he kissed her – slowly at first with gentle sweetness but then building and building until they were literally yanking at each other, tugging at the other's clothes and moaning as they felt that familiar urge to feel each other's warm body. She arched up and they both groped frantically at each other, their lips crashing together as though they were each other's oxygen.

She felt Draco's hands roaming endlessly over her slender body, tugging off her clothes and without a second thought, she let him – shivering as the Slytherin slipped her blouse off her shoulders. He lifted her skirt up and soon, she began tugging off his shirt as well, taking her own sweet time to lean down and trace her lips down the long, jagged sectum sempra scar that marred his smooth chest.

Before long, things became more and more heated after that and if Draco had doubts before on just exactly how much he wanted her, the lust he felt for her was evident now – in the way he just couldn't seem to stop himself from kissing every inch of her, tasting and nipping and touching and caressing each and every curve of her body until she was writhing beneath him, whispering his name.

_"Draco…"_

Time stood still for them during those few fleeting moments and at the climax of it all, with their young, naked bodies intimately joined; Draco opened his eyes and whispered as he stared at her.

"Do you feel me…?

She nodded slowly, turning her head to the when he leaned down again to kiss her neck.

"…In you…?"

Harry opened her eyes and stared back up at him, her cheeks flushed with lust and her hands tightening from where they were clutching at his back. Unconsciously, he pressed harder inside her.

"Yes." She answered him again softly, her voice barely audible in the deafening silence.

His eyes softened and he slowed his thrusts a bit, driving them deeper and more carefully into her body so that each one made her tremble in his arms with ecstasy. She cried out when a particularly powerful thrust seemed to stimulate something in her, making her arch up against him.

_"Please—"_

Draco leaned down and caught her lips again, silencing the rest of her moan with a deep kiss. She kissed him back fervently, their tongues entangling together almost as much as their bodies. When the need for oxygen became too strong, he pulled away again and he began to thrust faster.

"Do you want me…?"

She winced slightly, half from pleasure, half from pain, before she managed to answer.

"Yes."

Draco pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes, savoring the sounds of her sweet gasps intermingled with the occasional moan or whimper whenever he would hit a sensitive spot. He knew he shouldn't but he just _had _to ask her one more question, because it was aching in his chest.

"Do you trust me…?"

He felt Harry stiffen instantly, but she didn't say anything at first, merely keeping her eyes closed and allowing him to trace kisses over the smooth skin of her body. When she opened her eyes, Draco almost flinched away from them, fearing the anger and mockery that was sure to be in there.

To his surprise, however, Harry's gaze held only gentleness and reassurance and she smiled slowly at him, her gaze soft as she let them travel lingeringly over the handsome features of his face. Her answer – a single word – was the one thing that could have made Draco jump off a cliff and die happy. And yet, it was also the one thing that just shattered his heart into a million broken pieces.

"…_Yes."_

Draco stared brokenly at her, his eyes filling with a mixture of love and deep, bitter regret.

He yanked her forcibly against him, his fingers tightening around the curve of her hips, and before either of them realized what was happening, he was thrusting into her – _shoving _himself into her with rough, heightened passion that Harry clenched her eyes tightly at the sheer force of him. She gasped as his teeth bit somewhere along the base of her neck and she clawed at the skin of his back in retaliation – only to gasp again and clutch at him tightly when she felt her climax beginning to stir.

"Draco!"

Harry closed her eyes again and winced as his thrusts grew faster, more violent and more urgent until she gave up and wrapped her legs around his waist, opening her mouth in a silent scream.

There were _lights – _bright, blinding white lights and stars and explosions and everything else Harry could ever think of imaginable, and then there was only _blackness_ and bitter reality once more. And when she closed her eyes, already falling away into a deep, dreamless sleep, Draco continued to watch her, and his tears flowed now more than ever because he knew – _deep in his heart,_ he knew.

He would never be able to let her go.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, Draco. You've realized how you feel about all this, now's the time to act on it you prick! XD I'm sorry…I'm still a little high from the HP7 Movie. Haha. Anyway, more to come soon, I promise! :D

**Next Chapter: Lucius and Narcissa, Back at St. Mungo's, More of Harry's weird 'sickness'**

Oh to those of you who have been asking, Harry finds out about her 'condition' in the chapter after the next, so that would be Chapter 27. By now, she should be about 2 months in so more symptoms will be starting soon. Just be patient with me, I'm trying to write this story as true to canon as I can. :D

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! TOODLES! :D**


	26. Darkness Rising

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books. Pregnancy. **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** Things will take a more serious, drastic turn from here onwards. Enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Darkness Rising**

Lucius woke up to the sound of Bellatrix' high-pitched laughter breaking the silence of the corridors, causing both him and Narcissa to start from their uncomfortable sleep. The two of them had been huddled together by the corner of the large dungeon and Lucius had taken off his cloak, throwing it over his crying wife's trembling body as he tried to comfort her the best way he possibly could.

For the past couple of days, Narcissa had been doing nothing else but cry and though he couldn't exactly blame her, it was making Lucius lose hope – seeing his proud wife in such a state. He himself was terrified of what was to happen to them now that they were in Bellatrix' hands but as the head of their family, he couldn't allow himself to show any of them a sign of emotional weakness.

That was just simply the way he was raised and taught.

He broke from his own train of thought when he heard a large clanging by the entrance to their dungeon, followed by what sounded like Bellatrix' voice again ringing from the closed doors.

"_Get up! Get up, both of you!"_ She snarled, twisting open the dungeon door and storming inside. She ignored Lucius' resentful glare at her and walked over to them, snatching Narcissa up by her arm and hauling the younger woman up until she was face-to-face with her maniacal smile.

"Hello Cissy…Did you have a good night's sleep?" She asked sweetly, giggling when she took note of the dark circles under Narcissa's red-rimmed eyes. The blonde woman looked horrible, more so than the past few days because she had been crying every night, and Bellatrix sneered at this.

She snarled and tightened her grip on Narcissa's small wrist again, forcing her to step forward. "Hurry up then, get up! Both of you, Lucius!" She snapped to him again and unable to do anything, Lucius stood up slowly from where he knelt, keeping his expression cold and devoid of any emotion.

"What do you want from us _now_ ,Bellatrix?" He asked carefully, the weariness and exhaustion he felt unwittingly creeping into his voice as he followed the two women out of the dark dungeon.

Bellatrix cackled at his question, stopping just as they reached the exit and shoving Lucius forward towards the people waiting outside. Greyback stood waiting, a malicious grin on his face and just behind him, Lucius recognized more of the werewolves who had been active during Voldemort's reign. They had been in hiding before all this began, and apparently, Greyback had found them again.

He stiffened involuntarily at the sight of them, causing the entire group to burst into sniggers. They eyed him carefully and leered at Narcissa's shaking figure, causing Lucius to feel a burst of anger. Without thinking, he lashed out at them – only to be held back by Fenrir's death-like grip on his arm.

"Keep your bloody eyes to yourselves, you disgusting, mangy mutts!" He snarled viciously but his glare soon dissolved into a cringe of pain when Greyback lashed at him, hitting him by the neck.

"Calm yourself, Malfoy!" The Werewolf leered out and when Lucius had looked back up to meet his eyes, the blonde man saw that Greyback was smirking at him, pointing his wand right at his face.

"The rest of our friends are waiting for you in the dining hall, Lucius…" He drawled and his eerie smile grew when Bellatrix came up behind them, holding Narcissa in place by her arms. She giggled at Greyback's words before shoving at Lucius, forcing him to walk towards the nearby exit.

"Go on then, Lucius! You don't want to be rude and keep our guests waiting!" She chirped in a sing-song voice and when Lucius could do nothing else but oblige her, she finally led them to a large dining room – the very same one the Dark Lord had used two years ago for their Death Eater meetings.

The minute they had entered, both Lucius and Narcissa noticed at once that the dining table situated in the middle of the room was no longer empty. Instead, about half a dozen former Death Eaters, ones they had believed to be in hiding, were now gathered around it in growing impatience. At the sight of the two blondes being shoved into the room by Bellatrix and Greyback, the group of Death Eaters glared at them and almost immediately, they all began speaking out loudly at the same time.

"Just what exactly have we been called out here for, Lucius?"

"Bellatrix, have you gone mad? If we are caught meeting like this, the Ministry will—"

"I demand to know what you are planning, Lestrange! Why should we help you?"

"If the ministry finds out we are here, we will all be locked away in Azkaban, you realize!"

"_SILENCE!" _

Bellatrix' high-pitched shriek broke through the voices speaking simultaneously around the table and caused the men to stop instantly, their shocked gazes reverting back to her. She glared at each of them one by one, making sure to level each one of them with a quelling look before she finally gestured to Greyback and the other werewolves behind her to usher Lucius and Narcissa into the room.

The two Malfoys winced as they were literally dragged to the two seats at the end of the table before they were forced to sit down, Greyback and the other werewolves carefully guarding them from behind. Lucius took Narcissa's hand tightly under the table before he raised his wide, eyes and looked up at his former colleagues, paling even further when he saw their angry glares of betrayal at him.

By now, it was common knowledge to them – and the rest of the Wizarding World – that the reason Harry Potter had lived was because of the Malfoys' defection from the Dark side. It had precisely been because of Narcissa Malfoy's intentional betrayal of the Dark Lord about Harry Potter's supposed 'death' that had paved the opportunity for Harry to kill Voldemort, which had ended the war.

Needless to say, the Malfoys hadn't exactly been the favorite of many of the remaining Death Eaters still in hiding after the Dark Lord's defeat, and to be sitting in front of so many of them now made Lucius nervous beyond measure. He knew that each and _every _one of these men right now would love an opportunity to kill him painfully and then snap his worthless neck for good measure.

It was just a question of which one wanted to go first.

"Malfoy—"

Lucius winced at the sound of Yaxley's familiar, angry hiss but the other man merely continued.

"—long time no see…How goes you and your family, these days?" He sneered at Lucius when the blonde seemed incapable of saying anything, merely glancing back at him with a pale cringe. Just as Lucius opened his mouth to answer, Yaxley spoke again, cutting right through his shaky protests.

"You know, _my _family… Lucius…? Well, if you've been paying attention at all to the news these days…You'd know that many of us right now are in hiding…_Scorned _by the Ministry and all of Wizarding society, as it will… All because of the Dark Lord's downfall…" Yaxley's voice trailed off and he riveted his eyes on Lucius again, narrowing them in growing contempt. "All because of _you _and your _spineless, _disgusting excuse of a family…How does it feel now to be blood-traitors, Malfoy?"

Narcissa's grip on her husband's hand tightened and Lucius managed to croak out a response.

"Y—Yaxley, if you'll hear me out a bit—"

"_STUPEF—"_

Yaxley raised his wand and pointed it at Lucius from across the table. Just as he was on the verge of a spell, Bellatrix spoke, raising her wand and pointing it at Yaxley before he finished his spell.

"Expelliarmus!" She snapped and as she caught Yaxley's wand in her hand, she glared at both men looking up at her, making sure to level her annoyed look at Yaxley more than anyone else.

"Oh honestly, Yaxley…" She gave an impatient tut and shook her head again, making her way over to the head of the table and plopping down onto one of the lush seats. "You'd almost think you weren't _happy _to see your old friend Lucius again…Why, you should all be glad right now." She gestured for Greyback and the other werewolves to sit down before giggling and giving them all a cheerful smile. "Look at us, back together again…Old friends meeting up…Isn't this all so lovely?" She chirped, and with a snap of her fingers, one of the Malfoy's house-elves appeared, bowing down to her.

"Mistress?"

Bellatrix smiled at the house-elf, before cackling and giving him a hard kick with her boots. "Fetch us all some tea, elf…And make it fast. We have serious matters to discuss." She snarled at him and with a bow, followed by a faint 'pop', the elf was gone and the Death Eaters were silent once more.

For several minutes, none of them spoke and only when Narcissa made a move to stand up from her seat again did Bellatrix slam her hand down onto her sister's to force her to stay in place.

"Where are you off to, Cissy?"

Narcissa froze at the dangerous hiss she heard in her sister's voice but before she managed to do anything else, Bellatrix was on her again, sneering widely and glaring at her from her seat. "As you can see, my beloved sister…We have company…Surely, you won't be rude and leave like that? You wouldn't want to dishonor your husband now, would you?" She asked softly, watching as Narcissa paled at her words and turned her head slightly to the side to meet Lucius' apologetic grimace.

"Sister, I beg of you—"

"_Sit down, Narcissa."_ Bellatrix' voice was cold this time, devoid of any sweetness that Narcissa was forced to sit back down, folding her hands timidly in her lap and looking down onto the floor. Bellatrix smirked at this, nodding in approval before she turned back to the remaining Death Eaters.

"That's better…Now…Where were we…? Ah, yes—" She paused when the house-elf had reappeared again and served them all with their cup of teas before continuing. "As you all may be aware of, my dearest gentlemen…We are at our weakest point…Our Dark Lord is gone, and it seems we have no other leads or means for him to return—" She was interrupted when another Death Eater, _Walden Macnair, _suddenly spoke up in a loud, sarcastic voice from the opposite end of the table.

"He's _dead, _Lestrange." Macnair leered at the fiery anger in Bellatrix' eyes and shook his head. "The Dark Lord is _dead _and he is _not _coming back…If you're smart…" He paused and turned his attention to the rest of the Death Eaters around the table. "If you're _all _smart, you'd go into hiding as we are right now and wait until the Wizarding World eventually forgets this whole war ever started. Otherwise, if we're caught causing any _more _trouble, there's no telling what will happen to us—"

"To do anything now would draw the Ministry toward us, and we already spent so much of our time, effort, and _money _to go into hiding." Another Death Eater beside Macnair named Rookwood, added with a scoff. "Whatever it is you're suggesting, Lestrange, leave the rest of us out of it—"

He had just stood up to leave when Bellatrix slammed her hand onto the table again, causing her cup of tea to shatter into tiny shards as it fell to the floor. Again, Narcissa winced at this but Lucius just stared at her silently, trying to gauge her intentions from the glow in her near-black eyes.

Bellatrix seemed to be smiling maniacally at all of them, the glint in her eyes shining brightly – as that of the child waking up on Christmas morning. The sight was so eerily disturbing that despite himself, Lucius had to blink and look away, bowing his head as he listened to what Bellatrix had to say.

"The Dark Lord…_will return…"_

Yaxley, Macnair, Rookwood, and the rest of the Death Eaters all froze and stared at her as Bellatrix leaned in closer against the table, tracing her long, crooked nails almost caressingly along the wooden surface. Her voice was soft, and filled with a strange tinge of longing – as passionate as that of a woman awaiting her long-lost lover – as she spoke to them, sending a chill down Lucius spine.

Bellatrix smiled dazedly at them all, and continued. _ "_My beloved fellow Death Eaters…The Dark Lord…Our powerful, glorious master…He _will _return…" She lifted one of her hands up and raised her wand, holding it up into the air and swishing it until a faint image began to form in the darkness.

"More beautiful…More powerful…And more _alive _than he ever was before…" Her smile grew until it was almost cracking her face. "Imagine it, my fellow Death Eaters…How he shall reward us…honor us…He will be back…We have just to wait, until we can rise to power once again…" She had been speaking in a soft whisper when Rookwood snapped at her, still obviously not understanding.

"The last of the horcruxes has been destroyed! Have you completely lost your mind?"

Bellatrix' eyes narrowed and yet she smiled at him, finally lowering her wand and allowing each one of them to see the faint image of a beautiful girl that had magically formed in front of them.

"I have _two words _for you, gentlemen…" She chuckled and raised a pale hand again, using a single finger to caress the face of the small girl who was displayed out in the image before them all.

Lucius looked up and paled, his eyes settling on the lightning-bolt scar on the girl's forehead.

"_Harry Potter." _

Bellatrix' soft, gentle whisper caressed the silence yet, he shuddered, unknowingly leaning backward against the backrest of his seat and tightening his fingers around Narcissa's clammy hand. He noticed that the rest of the Death Eaters had finally begun to sit up and pay more attention after this, the reluctance on their face slowly giving way to a slow sneer that spoke of their growing interest.

"What _about _Harry Potter, Lestrange?" Macnair asked coolly, crossing his arms. Bellatrix smirked at him, using her wand again and changing the image that was floating in front of them until this time, it was showing a more familiar face – that of Lucius' very own 18-year-old blonde son.

_Draco… _Lucius clenched his eyes and bit his lip, feeling his hands tighten for his son's safety.

"Lucius—" He winced at the sound of Bellatrix addressing him but he opened his eyes, masking his emotions as he gave her a guarded sneer. She sneered back, whispering to him in a caressingly soft, sweet voice.

"Tell them."

* * *

The small slip of parchment shook in Draco's hands as he took it from Abraxas' outstretched leg. He was careful not to show any of his emotions on his face as he slid it open, holding it up slightly against the moonlight emanating from the nearby window situated just at the end of the small Owlery.

_** The plan is under way. We have made contact with the remaining Death Eaters and we all wait eagerly for you to deliver both the girl, and the baby to us in due time. It will not do well for Potter to have a miscarriage in the next few weeks so be sure to keep her healthy, at least until we are ready to take the baby from her. Until then, you and Goyle are to watch over her and make sure she keeps herself away from any harm or physical injury.**_

_** We will siege Hogwarts again, perhaps by the next full moon. I will notify you of our nearing presence then, and you will wait for us. Just as you once did before. You will bring the girl to an assigned meeting place, and soon we will take her and the child from there.**_

_** You have done well…The Dark Lord will surely reward you for your loyalty to him.**_

As expected, the letter was unsigned but Draco knew who it was and the very thought of what was to come in the next few months made him pale and sick – causing him to storm out of the Owlery. Gasping for air, he shoved the crumpled up letter in his bag and collapsed onto a small bench outside, burying his face into his hands and using the reprieve to allow the tears to fill up his clenched eyes.

_What am I going to do?_

He knew it was getting closer and closer to the dreaded moment in which he would be forced to make his decision, and _fast_. Yet, he had absolutely _no _idea what he wanted to happen. For the past couple of weeks, he had been hiding from this – spending what little amount of time he had left with Harry to enjoy each other's company, acting like friends in the day, and passionate lovers in the night.

She hadn't spoken to him about anything regarding her feelings and yet, Draco knew that she trusted him now and that she had accepted the way he felt about her. They would study together, laugh together, spend their free time with each other as often as they could. They were _two _kindred spirits, it would seem – he and Harry. Despite their bitter past, they seemed to understand each other perfectly, even without the luxury of words, and Draco doubted he had ever loved anyone this much.

Even in just the way he teased her, and she teased him back. Or the way she was so amazingly _un -_self-conscious despite the fact that she was the savior of the wizarding world and would draw the attention of everyone whenever she walked into any room or building. Or maybe even the way she just _looked _at him and _smiled _at him and saw in him what Draco never even saw in himself.

She saw in him…a better man…a better person…a better _soul. _And despite the fact that Draco doubted he could _ever _understand or live up to that person she saw in him, he _wanted _to be that person for her and damn it, he wanted to prove to _her, _to _everyone else, _and to _himself _that he wasn't the person they made him out to be. That he was someone who had a real reason worth _living for._

_But how can I…? _

Draco felt another tear slip from the corner of his eyes and roll down his cheek and he grasped his fingers tighter together, trembling under the burden he had unwillingly taken upon himself.

_Goddamn it, Malfoy! __You can't just keep crying in the dark! You have to decide now!_

All night long he thought of this, and even as he was walking to be transported to St. Mungo's later on that night, that thought remained in his mind –as much as that letter remained in his pocket. He had spoken to Harry earlier that day and the Gryffindor had told him she would meet him in St. Mungo's after both their sessions, since Harry was to get there a little earlier than he was to arrive.

The walk through St. Mungo's corridors was oddly quiet that day, devoid of any joy or lighthearted feelings. He walked heavily as though he was a man waiting to be sentenced. Truthfully, Draco knew the metaphor wasn't really far from the truth. He really _was _a man about to be sentenced.

_Sentenced as a pathetic coward forever. _Draco thought angrily to himself, clenching his fists.

However, once Draco finally got to Hannie's room, and he caught a glimpse of the tiny, almost heartbreakingly frail figure of the little girl curled up on the large hospital bed, his heart broke into two. Hannie was barely able to move now, and the black, beautiful curls Draco had tousled affectionately on her head every now and then were gone. In fact, the little girl was left bald and barely recognizable.

Glancing around as he entered the room, Draco saw the many flowers and get-well cards that were littered around her bed – along with the brightly colored balloons that lined the white ceilings. Several stuffed teddy bears sat on Hannie's bed beside her, but it was a small, pink bunny – the very same one Draco had given her – that the little girl was holding tightly to her chest as she slept on.

Feeling the tears gather in his eyes, Draco smiled sadly at this and he walked slowly over to her, careful not to make any noise as he leaned down and planted a very gentle kiss onto her forehead. As he pulled away and sat down onto the chair beside her bed, however, Hannie stirred awake anyway and when she saw that it was him, she smiled weakly, reaching slowly for his hand.

Draco's smile faltered somewhat when he noticed how bony her hands were but he held them tightly in his own, leaning down and giving the little girl's cold fingers a gentle kiss. When he looked back up, he forced a teasing laugh at her despite the sharp, painful ache that was clawing at his chest.

"Hey beautiful…How are you doing, today…?" He reached over and stroked her cheek with a trembling finger. When Hannie just blinked at him, too weak to even smile back in response, Draco forced himself to speak again and he intertwined his fingers with hers. "I thought we made a deal, Hannie…?" He pretended to give her an admonishing glare despite the way his voice was choking up. "I thought you promised me you were going to get better…These past few visits, you kept making those promises to me, don't you remember? Don't you remember, Hannie?" Draco bit his lip when Hannie just blinked sleepily at him again, her eyes soft as she gazed up at his anxious expression.

Despite himself, Draco continued speaking – if only to keep himself from breaking down. "Jamie came to visit you today and yesterday, did she not? Did you two have fun together, yesterday? She told me you were eager to go to Hogsmeade with us…How about we take you this weekend? How does that sound, love…? Would you like that?" Draco's voice shook again and his fingers were trembling as he rested them on her forehead, stroking the soft skin just above her lifeless eyes.

This time, Hannie managed to summon the strength to smile weakly up at him again and a tearful, choked-up laugh escaped Draco when he saw this, causing him to smile back at her in relief. "There…_There's _my beautiful, Hannie…Keep smiling at me, love…Alright? Keep smiling at me, show me that everything's alright…Show me that everything's going to be alright, that _you're _going to be fine…Okay, can you do that for me, Hannie?" Draco knew he was beginning to sound desperate and that he was doing nothing to comfort Hannie but he couldn't help it. He had never felt more terrified.

"H—Hannie…? Keep your eyes open, love. Please, keep them open!" Draco's eyes widened and his voice cracked again when Hannie's eyelids began to droop, causing him to rise from his seat and move onto the bed to sit beside her. He raised a hand and stroked her cheek to keep her awake.

"Hannie…? Keep your eyes open for me, love…And I'll tell you about Hogsmeade…Okay? I'll tell you all about Hogsmeade and all the wonderful places Jamie and I will take you to…I'll buy you another stuffed toy…A stuffed _dragon _this time, and we'll buy candy and lots of chocolates and—Hannie? _Hannie! _Keep your eyes open, sweetheart, _please!_" Draco voice rose in his panic and Hannie opened her eyes again. She still looked pale, however, and her face and lips were losing color fast.

"H—Hannie? Hannie, please…_Please _don't do this…Please…_Please…_" The little restraint Draco had over his emotions broke this time and soon enough, more tears began to escape his eyes and trail slowly down his cheek. "Y—you promised me you would get better, right…? You promised…You—"

He stopped and watched with wide eyes as Hannie tried weakly to gesture to something on her table – slowly at first that Draco hardly noticed her actions. Soon enough, he saw the way she was trying to move her small fingers in a semblance of a pointing gesture towards a small piece of parchment by her table, finally drawing Draco's attention to it as he nodded and gently held it up.

"What this, Hannie…?"

Draco's eyebrows furrowed together at the sight of two simple drawings at the corner of the parchment – that of a small, yellow lightning bolt next to a pair of bright green eyes. It didn't really take long for Draco to figure out what this meant, of course, but for Hannie to have drawn it confused him and with a pale, shocked face, he glanced back down at the girl who was smiling weakly at him.

"Hannie…You…I don't understand…You…_know…_that Harry is…that _Jamie _is—?"

She didn't say anything but her eyes riveted to the drawing again before she slowly settled them back on his face, watching as the Slytherin stared in shock at the drawing he held in his hands. When he could seem to find anything to say, Hannie smiled at him again and managed to make that weak pointing gesture once more to a painting of Hogsmeade situated at the corner of her room.

Following her gaze, Draco managed a sad smile and nodded slowly as he turned back to look at her. When she saw the look of understanding passing through his eyes, Hannie's eyes gleamed weakly in happiness. "I'll make you a deal, Hannie…You get better, and I'll make _sure _Harry Potter comes with us to Hogsmeade…How does that sound…? Will that make you feel better…?" He asked.

Hannie's lips lifted slowly into another weak smile, causing Draco to smile back at her and reach over to cup his hand tenderly against her bony cheek. "Very well…We'll go to Hogsmeade with Harry then, love…I promise…Okay? How does that sound?" Draco's voice faded slowly when he saw that Hannie's eyes were beginning to close again, and this time the smile lingered on her pale face.

"H—Hannie…? Sweetheart, I told you to stay awake for me…Please open your eyes…Please—" His restraint broke again and he leaned down, cradling both of Hannie's pale cheeks with his hands as he tried to gently jostle her awake. "Hannie! Hannie, open your eyes! Stay with me…Hannie? _Hannie!"_

Sadly, the little girl's eyes stayed closed but the small, peaceful smile remained on her face. When Draco leaned his ear in close enough, just so he could listen to her breathing, he heard what sounded like the faint sound of her fleeting whisper – as gentle as the breeze blowing into the room.

"_Thank…You…Draco…"_

Draco's eyes widened and he felt his heart shattering instantly. He stared at her, his face crumpling as he began to shake her awake even harder. "H—Hannie? Hannie, wake up! _Hannie! _Hannie, please don't do this, please! _HANNIE!" _His heartbreaking protests began to deteriorate into violent sobs that began to spread throughout his entire body, wracking his shoulders with emotions.

"_Hannie! Hannie, please…Please, don't…Please…PLEASE!" _

The tears simply refused to stop now and began pouring down his cheeks. Still, Draco refused to wipe them away. He concentrated on nothing else but trying to shake Hannie awake again but already, he could feel her that her body had gone limp in his arms – that she had taken her final breath. When Draco stopped and he seemed incapable of doing anything else but staring at Hannie's deathly white body, he began to cry again – louder this time and he took one of her hands in his.

"N—no…No…" He took in a deep shuddering breath and closed his eyes, feeling more tears leaking down his cheeks and a couple more violent spasms wracking through his entire body. Nothing but the sounds of his own harsh sobs filled the silence and soon enough, as the magical spells around them began to indicate what had happened, several Healers began storming into the room in panic.

"_Attention! We need assistance…Assistance in Room 703, please!"_

Draco didn't recognize the voices of the Healers shouting to one another but he didn't care, and he did nothing but clutch tightly onto Hannie's limp hand as more people stormed into the room. Somewhere in the distance of his mind, he heard their voices shouting at him and telling him to step away but Draco held on tighter, shaking his head furiously as more tears continued to flood his eyes.

"_Mister Malfoy, please step out of the room!"_

"_Draco, please let go of her…Let go of her, darling…"_

"_Young man, please step away—"_

"No! No, you can't take her away! She's just a little girl! She wasn't supposed to die yet!" Draco raged tearfully at them but he could do nothing but sit there helplessly until he was eventually ushered out of the room by several more Healers, just as they had begun lifting Hannie's lifeless body.

"No, this isn't happening…I couldn't…I couldn't do anything…" Draco opened his eyes again slowly, looking over his shoulder to catch one last glimpse of Hannie before he was taken away.

He saw one of the Healers carefully tucking Hannie's body away in a pristine white blanket while the pink bunny stuffed toy she had been holding onto slipped from her limp hands, falling listlessly over the side of the bed by some of the Healers' feet. This was the very last thing Draco saw before tears blurred his vision again and he allowed himself to be pushed slowly out of the white room.

* * *

"—but I've been told that snakes and dragons are vile, _evil _creatures!"

Harry and Kensington both couldn't help chuckling as Timmy hopped onto the end of the bed just by Kensington's feet and bounced, holding his plastic sword up into the air with a triumphant grin.

"—and I will smite them all with my sword, _this _is the sword of _Golden Gryffindra—"_

"The sword of _Godric Gryffindor, _Timmy." Harry corrected with a smile, laughing as Timmy looked at her in confusion for a few seconds before he shrugged and swished the sword in the air.

"Just as I said! The sword of _Golden Gryffindra! _I am the legendary hero, Harry Potter! I will save the world from all the forces of eviiiiiil!" Timmy swung the sword several times again and in his efforts, managed to knock over one of the glass pitchers of water that were situated on the table.

She shot up out of her seat at this, hastily grabbing the pitcher before it spilled more water onto the floor and Timmy offered Kensington a sheepish smile when he gave him a quelling glare. "Try to stay put, Timmy." He warned but Timmy just grinned back at him and bounced on the bed again.

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm Harry Potter! See, I have the sword! Now, I need to find the dragons and slay them!" He hopped off the bed and began running around the room in earnest, earning several more reluctant laughs from the two as Harry set the pitcher back onto the table.

Kensington was sitting up on the bed with his back resting against the headboard but he was watching Timmy silently, the ghost of a small, amused smile lingering on his older features. "That boy is a handful, he is…I wasn't expecting you to bring him here, Jamie." He commented slightly and at that, Harry winced and gave him a sheepish smile, shrugging as she sat back down onto her seat.

"The rest of the Healers were a bit busy and no one was available to watch him today, so I offered him keep an eye on him for awhile." She laughed when Timmy accidentally bumped his head against a table just as he was crawling underneath it. "He's just full of energy but he's not a bad kid… I actually think he has a lot of potential in him to become a great wizard." They both watched again as Timmy jumped to his feet and began swinging his sword around again with a loud vengeful growl.

"Show yourself, evil wizards! I'm Harry Potter, I will beat you all!"

Harry's eyes dimmed slowly at the mention of her own name and the way Timmy seemed to idolize her so much but fortunately, Kensington didn't notice and he merely chuckled, reaching over and taking the offered glass of tea she held in her hands. When he spoke again, the next few words out of the former Death Eater's mouth surprised her and she turned to look at him with a small smile.

"You know…I had hoped for a son, once…Back when my wife was…" His voice shook a bit so he cut off his own sentence, taking another sip of his tea. "Not that I regret having my beautiful Angela, of course…She was my life…But…A son might have also been nice…Someone to carry on the family name…" Kensington smiled sadly to himself, watching as Timmy swung at a butterfly up in the air.

Harry nodded at this and followed his gaze to Timmy again, chuckling when Timmy paused cautiously when he had accidentally swung at a nearby wooden table. When neither Harry nor Kensington made a move to scold him, he grinned again and continued on with what he was doing.

"Yeah…A son is always a good thing, huh…?" Harry quipped and obliged by pouring him another cup of tea when Kensington had given her his cup. "Someone to take with you to Quidditch matches, someone to adore you and model himself after you…" She grinned again and failed to see the look of realization that was beginning to light up Kensington's normally dark and bleary eyes.

Harry shrugged and sighed wistfully as she watched Timmy jumping several times as though in a sword lunge. "Timmy would have probably been a good son…It's just sad that both his parents were killed in the war, too. They worked for the Ministry, you see…His father was pureblood…His mother was muggleborn…Death Eaters tried taking her away and his father fought back." She felt her voice hardening a bit at the thought of the Death Eaters again but she squelched her anger instead.

"Now Timmy has no other family left." Harry caught the deep regret and bitterness in her own voice and sighed, shaking her head and turning away again so she could look back at Kensington. She was surprised to see that instead of looking at her, Kensington was now watching Timmy with a soft look in his eyes and after taking another sip of tea, he nodded and spoke to her in a careful voice.

"Has anyone adopted him yet…?"

She blinked in surprise at this but shook her head slowly, following his gaze back to Timmy.

"I don't believe so…"

Kensington nodded slowly again, and Harry saw the small, reluctant smile lingering on his lips.

"I see."

She watched him carefully, astonished and touched by the genuine kindness she saw in the former Death Eater's eyes but before she got the chance to ask him what he meant, a soft knock broke their conversation, causing her, Kensington and Timmy to turn towards the front of the room. One of the male Healers signaled to her that it was the end of her session and after bidding a quick smile and goodbye to Kensington, she gathered Timmy in her arms again and walked out of the room.

Timmy squirmed impatiently against her until she let him back down into the room with the other orphans and she laughed at this, sighing as he grinned at her before running off towards his friends. Harry watched him run off quietly, waiting until he had rejoined the other children in the room before she exited and began to make her way through the long white corridors. After checking her watch, she was just about to go look for Andromeda when a movement to her left caught her eye and she stopped, turning slowly to stare at the slumped, blonde who was seated by the side of the hallway.

"Draco…?"

One look at the Slytherin robes the other teen was wearing and the distinct shade of platinum blonde hair that fell over his eyes was enough for Harry to recognize her former enemy instantly. However, she frowned slightly as she approached him, making sure her footsteps were slow and careful. Fortunately, Draco appeared not to have noticed that she was there and was sitting in a huddled position on the floor. His eyes were blank and he seemed to be staring off into empty space as he hugged his knees closer to himself, his shoulders trembling with barely concealed sobs and cries.

When Harry knelt down quietly next to him and cautiously placed a single, gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder, Draco flinched as though she had hurt him and pulled away, blinking rapidly as he tried to make out her face. Harry pulled her hand back instantly and gave him a calm, quelling look.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"_H—Harry?"_ He croaked out and his eyes looked wild as he flicked them up at her, causing the Gryffindor wince when she saw the brokenness and deep sadness hidden in those gray depths. Heaving another sigh, she moved a little closer to him again and carefully placed her hand over his.

"Draco, what happened…?" She asked gently, and the minute her hand touched his, Draco seemed to relax and leaned into her touch, his eyes clouding over and his face wet with his tears. He didn't say anything at first but he allowed Harry to pull him into her arms, burying his face into her shoulder. His body shook with his emotions as he closed his eyes but still he refused to say anything, and it was only when Harry's soothing words filled him did Draco finally manage to answer her.

"H—Hannie's…_dead_."

The finality of his haunted whisper caused all the color to drain out of Harry's cheeks but she didn't dare look up and let him see her. Instead, she tightened her arms around him even more and allowed Draco to lean against her, both of their forms leaning against the corridor walls behind them. Draco fell silent after he had said this – as though he was having trouble accepting the truth behind his own words – so Harry forced herself to speak up, her soft voice breaking the cold, uneasy silence.

"When…When did it—"

Draco looked away sharply, his chin trembling and his hands tightening slowly into fists.

"Tonight…A couple of minutes after I arrived…Sh—she…I…" His voice broke again and without warning he slammed his fist against the floor, the rest of his words coming out in a strangled, desperate plea. "W—we were supposed to go to Hogsmeade this weekend…I—I…I _promised _her… But she's _gone _now, Harry…She's _gone!_" He furiously tried to blink the tears away from his eyes and looked up at her, causing Harry to flinch and stare back at him sadly without anything else to say.

Draco voice rose several levels and he grasped at her arms, jostling her several times as though he was trying to make her understand. "I couldn't do anything…_Damn it, _I couldn't do anything, Harry! She died…_in my arms! _Again…Again…I killed another person, I killed her…I killed her…_I—" _His chin began to quiver again as more sobs threatened to escape him. Overwhelmed by his anguish, Harry felt her own tears forming as she pulled him tighter against her, rocking him slowly in her arms.

_"_It wasn't your fault—"

"But it _is, _it _is!" _Draco's voice sounded tired and weak as he cried against her, clutching onto the black-haired Gryffindor as though she was his lifeline. "If you _knew _Harry…If you _knew _the things I'd done…_Everything _I'd done, you'd know…I killed her…It's my fault…It's all my fault…M—my fault—"

"_Shhh…" _She whispered gently into his ear, reaching over and pushing the blonde strands out of his eyes. "_It's okay…It's all over, Draco…Everything's changed…We'll start over…We'll all start over…" _She promised him softly and Draco suddenly clutched at her tighter after hearing her words.

"B—but…_Hannie…is—_"

"She's _gone, _Draco…And I'm sure she left in peace…It was better this way…" Harry leaned over and placed a quick, soothing kiss onto the top of Draco's head, brushing away the blonde strands. "Now she won't have to be in pain anymore…And I'm sure she was happy that you were by her side at her last dying breath…" She noticed that Draco's trembling form seemed to sag even more at this, his cries growing softer but his tears never ceasing as Harry continued to feel them against her shoulder.

He didn't speak anymore after that and neither did she since she felt that she didn't need to say anything else so they spent the next couple of minutes holding each other in silence, with Draco still clutching onto Harry as though he was afraid to let her go. When his crying finally stopped and she managed to gather him up in her arms long enough so that she got him to stand up, Draco pulled away from her slowly, looking quietly down at her and allowing her to see his red-rimmed gray eyes.

Without saying anything, he nodded weakly and allowed her to lead him towards the floo-connected fireplace that would be taking them back to Hogwarts, all the while keeping silent the entire time. Just as she tossed a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and pushed Draco gently into the green flames, he looked at her – right in her eyes and said one thing that Harry had yet to understand.

"I don't want to be afraid anymore_, _Harry._"_

_

* * *

_Draco disappeared after that and Harry was left staring at the fireplace in confusion, her green eyes wide as she tried to take in the full meaning of what Draco had said. Eventually, she flooed back to Hogwarts about five minutes after he did but to her further confusion, it seemed the blonde Slytherin did not bother waiting for her and she eventually walked back to her dormitory by herself.

Truthfully, she hadn't gotten much sleep that night and even in the wee hours of the following morning – when she resigned herself to her fate and got up to take a shower despite her lack of sleep – Draco's words continued to bother her, plaguing her thoughts. When she finally sat down with her friends during breakfast, Luna was the first to notice the frown marring her face, and she spoke up.

"Good morning, Harry…You look tired. Are you feeling alright?"

Blinking and looking up in surprise at the sound of Luna's usual calm voice breaking her thoughts, Harry shook the frown away and met Ron, Hermione, and Luna's faces with a forced smile. Waving their concerned looks away, she reached over and began helping herself to some pancakes.

"I'm fine, Luna…Just a little sleepy, I didn't really get much sleep last night…" She told them and she yawned for emphasis, earning herself a reproachful glare from Hermione beside her. The brown-haired girl reached over and began piling more food onto Harry's place with a disapproving tut.

"Oh for goodness sake, Harry!" She scolded her briefly and when Ron hid a smile behind his hand, Hermione glared at him too, narrowing her brown eyes at her supposed boyfriend. When Ron just offered her a sheepish smile, she turned her glare back to Harry. "You have been doing nothing but tiring yourself out these days…Have you forgotten that you have a Quidditch match this afternoon against Hufflepuff? Do you think you'll be able to handle it without any proper sleep?" She scolded the black-haired girl again but Harry just smiled at her, nodding and taking a bite from her pancakes.

"Of course I can, 'Mione…You forget, I'm the _chosen one._" She laughed when Hermione rewarded her words by swatting her over the head with her copy of the Daily Prophet. Ron and Luna also chuckled at this, smirking when Harry's grin was immediately replaced by a sheepish cringe.

"It was a joke, Hermione."

"Do I look like I'm _laughing, _Harry James Potter?" She snapped back and with a huff, she dropped her newspaper back onto the table and began to eat her breakfast with a moody expression. Ron and Harry met each other's eyes for a split second and smiled but before either of them could say anything, Luna spoke up again, and Harry finally noticed that her eyes had never once left her face.

"Harry…?"

Harry stiffened and trailed her eyes up carefully at the strangely suspicious tone of Luna's voice, watching as the blonde Ravenclaw's eyes flicked back and forth from her face to her plate. "Did you _always _like smearing your pancakes with mashed bananas and peanut butter?" She asked carefully, her eyes blank and unreadable as they studied the expression on Harry's face carefully.

The black-haired Gryffindor stared back wordlessly at her, not fully understanding the meaning of Luna's words as she glanced back down and stared at the pile of pancakes on her plate. "What are you talking about, Luna…? What does it matter that I'm eating my pancakes this way?" She asked back and when Ron and Hermione turned to look at her plate as well, she offered them a shrug. "It tastes better this way, you realize…" She grinned at them and finished off her concoction by pouring over her pancakes a very thick layer of maple syrup, clicking the cap close for added effect.

With that, she offered her fork over to Ron – who made a face and shook his head.

"Blimey, mate…" Ron cringed when Harry took a large bite from her pancakes and chuckled to himself, reaching over to sip from his goblet of pumpkin juice. "That's _way _too much sugar for your morning intake, even for me. Maybe you should eat something else, that's sure to be bad for you." He suggested but if anything, his words caused Harry to laugh at him and she gave him a pointed smirk.

"Are _you _telling me to eat right? Merlin's beard, Weasley…Look at what _you're _eating right now." She gestured to his plate of bacon, ham, and sausages – all lumped together and doused in ketchup – and winced. At the sight of it, she felt an odd nauseous feeling beginning to churn at the pit of her stomach but Ron paid her no attention. He grinned back and gave her a smug, pointed look.

"What are you talking about, Harry…? I'm a growing boy, I need this kind of nourishment – Harry? Harry, are you oka—" Ron stopped himself in the middle of his sentence and winced as Harry took one of the napkins on the table and gagging her mouthful of pancakes right into it. The black-haired Gryffindor's face was a little green and she looked too much as though she was having trouble holding in her food that Hermione finally called to her, reaching over the table and taking Harry's hand.

"Harry, you don't look so good…Are you okay?" She asked in concern, reaching across the table and handing Harry her goblet of water. The other girl took it and gave Hermione a small, grateful smile, nodding before she took a long, satisfying sip. When she set the goblet back down, she took a deep breath again to steady herself and then sent a look of utmost disgust over at Ron's plate.

"Sorry…Mate, d'you mind keeping that away from me a bit?" She waited until Ron obliged before sighing and offering the redhead another grateful nod. "Thanks…" She took another sip of water and began digging into her breakfast again, failing to notice the strange look Luna was still sending her from across the small table. The blonde's eyes were narrowed, and she spoke again softly.

"Harry."

Stilling at the hesitation she heard in Luna's voice, Harry raised her eyes again and met the Ravenclaw's gaze with a steady glance. "Luna…?" She asked slowly, narrowing her eyes in anticipation.

Luna merely blinked calmly at her, her pale face devoid of any of her thoughts or emotions.

"I was just wondering, Harry…" She began and when Ron and Hermione glanced at her, she withdrew her eyes from Harry and set them down to her own plate. "Have you been feeling… strange these past couple of days…?" She saw that Hermione was about to interrupt them but she continued, keeping her attention focused solely on Harry lest the other two Gryffindors interrupted her. "Anything…_peculiar _about your body lately…? Sporadic…hunger? Bouts of nausea…Or maybe a little… Exhaustion, perhaps?" Luna lifted her blue eyes up again and stared right into Harry's emerald orbs.

"You can tell me…I won't hold anything against you." She told her carefully but by then, even Ron and Hermione were no longer oblivious to the strange suspicion they were hearing in Luna's voice. Undaunted, Hermione rose up from her seat and spoke up. "Luna, what are you on about? Harry is—"

"_Mister Malfoy! Miss Granger!" _

At the sound of Headmistress McGonagall's voice at the front of the hall, Hermione's attention was diverted immediately and she stood up, glancing back apologetically at Ron, Harry and Luna. "Oh hold that thought…Go on without me, you three…I reckon classes are going to start soon. I'll catch up with you during lunch." She gave Harry an apologetic grimace before gathering her things, leaning down and giving Ron a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Luna." She smiled at the Ravenclaw girl before she headed off towards Headmistress McGonagall just as the older woman entered the Hall.

Glancing up, Harry let her eyes trail around the Great Hall once and saw that, like Hermione, Draco was gathering his things and was excusing himself from the people around his table. She was glad to see that the Slytherin was looking a little better than how he had been last night. However, Harry also noticed that there were still dark circles under his eyes and if anyone looked close enough, they'd also realize that Draco's expression was tinged with sadness and regret. After a final sip from his goblet, the Head Boy paused briefly, turning around and rifling through his bag's contents. Then, with a weak but knowing smirk, he looked up and met Harry's eyes questioningly from across the hall.

Harry winced but smiled back sheepishly at him, waiting until the Slytherin had walked over to her and handed her a neat roll of parchment from inside his bag. One look at the relieved expression on Harry's face was all it took for Draco to smile weakly at her, looking a little amused at her reaction.

"You didn't do your Arithmancy homework again, did you Potter?"

She grinned cheekily at him, taking the roll of parchment from his hand and stuffing it into her bag. "I _was _going to, Malfoy…But then, I had several things to do and I forgot and I just couldn't—"

"_Right_…Just like last time, huh?" Draco chuckled at her reasoning and shook his head, ignoring the glare Ron was sending him over Harry's shoulder. "Just…_try _to be a little discreet, alright Potter? Give it back to me when you're done." He smirked at her and gave her a pointed look before he strode off, walking over to where Headmistress McGonagall was already giving Hermione some instructions.

As soon as the Slytherin had gone, Ron was on Harry's case instantly. He turned directly to her bag and snatched the roll of parchment Draco had given her, causing Harry to snap in protest.

"_RON—"_

He ignored her and unrolled it, feeling a little foolish later on when he was met with – as they had mentioned – the sight of Draco's neatly written Arithmancy assignment. Ron frowned at this, turning the parchment over to make sure there was nothing written on the other side before he handed it back to Harry and gave his scowling, dark-haired best friend an angry, accusatory glare.

"So what was _that, _Harry…?" He snapped and when both Harry and Luna stared at him as though he was crazy, he continued. "Are you and Malfoy _best friends _now, is that it? For some reason, you and him seem to be hanging out a lot these past couple of days, is that really what's going on here?" He demanded but then Harry glared at him and refused to answer so Ron raged even more.

"I mean, I can't believe you Harry! It's as if the war never happened to you, do you not remember everything that Malfoy had _done _during the war? Against _us? _Against _Dumbledore? _Why are you friends with him? Do you honestly trust him?" Ron growled, slamming his fist against the table.

Sighing in exhaustion, Harry looked up and met Luna's sympathetic eyes across the table just as they heard the bell ring, signaling the start of their morning classes. Pointedly choosing to ignore Ron's angry tirade, she began to gather her things into her bag and stood up quickly from her seat.

"Mate, are you _listening _to me? Malfoy was a _Death Eater! _He still _is _a Death Eater! Don't you remember what Sirius said? No one ever really _stops _being a Death Eater, they're all the same—"

Harry couldn't have heard the rest of Ron's words if she tried. In that moment, as she stood up from her seat, an unexpectedly intense wave of nausea suddenly slammed into her and she reeled back, gasping and clutching tightly onto the backrest of her chair as she tried to keep herself upright.

_Blimey…What…Was that?_

Oblivious to this, Ron continued ranting beside her, his words barely registering in her mind.

"I mean, I understand that you and Malfoy are spending all this time in St. Mungo's together under Andromeda's guidance but that doesn't really explain all your other random disappearing acts, doesn't it? Hermione and I barely get to see you outside of class and to see that you spend so much of your time with _Malfoy_ of all people scares me, mate…I don't trust him. I think he's up to something—"

_ "Ron!" _

It was Luna who cut through Ron's protests this time and the blonde Ravenclaw was rushing forward towards Harry, paling in concern as she reached a hand over to help the other girl stand up. "Are you alright, Harry…? You don't really look too good, would you like us to escort you to the Hospital Wing?" She asked calmly, watching as Harry shook her head at this and forced a small smile.

"I—I'm fine, Luna…Just a little nauseous I guess…" She winced again and clamped a hand over her mouth, her face pale as she tried to keep her breakfast from ending up on the floor. "I'll just head on over to the Slughorn, I suppose…He might have a potion or something to help my nausea, I'd better ask him." As she moved to stand, she felt a wave of vertigo hit her and she nearly fell back down onto her seat had it not been for Ron reaching over and grasping her by her arm in concern.

"Harry, mate…You alright? You look like you're going to be sick." His hand tightened around her as he held her up, slinging one of her arms over his shoulder as he kept her in a standing position. "Can you make it all the way to Slughorn's classroom then? Are you _sure _you don't want to go to Madam Pomfrey instead, I reckon she'd let you rest in the hospital wing for a bit—" Ron stopped when Harry shook her head at this, managing a weak laugh as she gave him and Luna a pointed glare.

"I think I've missed out on enough classes this year, you guys…I'll be fine…I just…" Her stomach churned again and Harry clenched her eyes shut, clamping her hand tightly over her mouth. Luna blinked and was staring intently at her, her blue eyes flicking down to rest on Harry's stomach.

"You two go on ahead…" Luna's voice was oddly perceptive as she cast one look at Harry again before turning away, reaching over and grabbing her bag from her seat. "I'll wait for Hermione to finish up, there's something important I have to talk about with her." She told them and though Harry wanted to ask what she meant, Ron was already dragging her away, leading her out of the Hall.

"Come on, mate…" Ron adjusted the arm Harry had slung around his shoulders and half-carried the small Gryffindor down the hallway leading to their potions classroom. "I reckon you're just experiencing a little bit of indigestion because of all that sugar you ate. I _told _you not to eat so much."

Harry managed a weak laugh at his quip, nodding in acknowledgment.

"Possibly…"

"Anyway, as I was saying about Malfoy…" Ron paused just as they turned a corner of the hallway and Harry fought the urge to groan before he continued speaking again. "I _saw _him the other day, you know…He was talking to Goyle—" He began but again, Harry was no longer listening. By that time, her head was hurting so much and everything had begun to spin around her that she was literally counting the steps that remained till the potions classroom, keeping her hand on her mouth.

Ron swerved them around a group of passing Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. "—though, in the past, Malfoy talking to Goyle would have been normal right? But you notice, Malfoy _hardly _talks to Goyle these days…And the only times I _do _catch him talking to Goyle, they're always whispering around…Sneaking about… As though they've got something to hide. Don't you find that a bit dodgy?" He asked but when he looked at her, he gasped when he saw the sickly green shade of Harry's face.

"Mate, you look _awful—"_

"Ron, just get us to Slughorn fast before I throw up." She spoke in a clipped voice, as though she was holding herself back from throwing up and when Ron noticed this, he began to walk faster. "What's gotten into you, you _do _know we have a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff today? Are you okay for that?" He asked her uncertainly but Harry just nodded her head and gave him a fierce glare.

"I'll be fine, just get me to Slughorn!" She snapped again and when Ron finally quickened his pace and they eventually made it to Slughorn's classroom, Harry froze again, suddenly overwhelmed by the mixture of different fumes and strong-scented ingredients that were wafting distinctly in the air.

To her horror, her stomach began to lurch even _more _dangerously at this and Harry suddenly froze up. She began to back away, moving the hand she had covering her mouth up to cover her nose.

_Damn it._

The smell of the potions classroom was _awful _– like a horrid blend of smoke, and beetle juice, and lizard guts and for some reason, the stenches were more powerful than usual, hanging loosely in the air. Feeling even more nauseous, Harry let go of the arm she had slung around Ron's shoulders and clamped it over her mouth as well, closing her eyes as she felt the vomit rising up into her throat.

_I think I'm going to be sick!_

As soon the thought had registered in her head, Harry instantly felt it urging itself into action. Soon enough, even amidst Ron's panicked shouting, she turned away sharply and without another word, raced for the nearest trashbin at the end of the hallway. She didn't have to wait long for Ron's footsteps to come trampling after her but that was before the rest of the sounds around her faded away and Harry was deaf to anything else except the sounds of her own violent retching into the bin.

_"HARRY! Harry, are you okay?"_

When it was over and Harry completely felt as though she had emptied every last of her breakfast from her stomach, she tried to stand up again, noticing that Ron was behind her and trying to help her up. Unfortunately, as she allowed him to pull her upright, another wave of vertigo hit her again and before she knew what was happening, the rest of the muscles on her body began to go limp.

_"Harry? Harry, are you alright? Mate, what's wrong? You're scaring me! Harry? HARRY!"_

She heard Ron's desperate screams for help piercing through the corridor's silence before her eyes rolled up to the back of her head and she fainted in his arms, her vision dissolving into blackness.

* * *

**A/N: **Dun-dun-dun! Now we'll see just what's wrong with Harry now, won't we? As promised, the next chapter is the big reveal, so we'll see exactly how Harry reacts to this piece of news… Poor Draco. :P

I'm so sorry but yes, Hannie's death was necessary for Draco's character development. I hope you all understand, you'll see why in the next chapter, I promise. Oh and a big **THANK YOU **to one of my readers, **TheDarkCriticist** for suggesting Luna notice Harry's symptoms first. You're right, it _would _make sense that Luna thinks of it first, Mione's way too innocent to think of that ever happening. ;D

Before the next chapter, you guys know the drill! **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Hugs and Kisses! :D **


	27. Of Life and Death

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books. Pregnancy. **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** A faster update than usual, just because I love spoiling you guys! ^_^ Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Of Life and Death**

Waking up to find herself under the familiar white lights of the Hogwarts hospital wing was really no surprise to Harry, but to do so with the curtains drawn all around her bed and a light pink magical glow emanating from her body certainly _was. _Wincing and holding back a groan of pain as she sat up, Harry took one look around her surroundings and frowned, hearing Madam Pomfrey, Luna and Hermione's hushed, panicked whispers emanating from outside the curtains. As Harry leaned her back against the bed's headboard, she strained her ears a little further to make out what they were saying.

_"…impossible!"_

_ "…a girl, Miss Granger…very possible."_

"_…but…Harry…would never…I "_

_ "…was shocked too…ran the test five times, myself…absolutely positive…"_

_ "…does she know…?"_

_ "…not yet, Miss Lovegood…still running tests…check condition…"_

Harry held a hand up to her head and winced, massaging her temples in exhaustion and laying back down against her pillows. She wasn't sure what Hermione and Luna were talking about with Madam Pomfrey but this wasn't exactly the first time this happened so she let them be. She convinced herself that the worst that could happen was that she be forced to stay the night in the hospital.

_I wonder what's wrong with me this time…I might as well just move into the hospital wing. _Harry thought wryly to herself as she closed her eyes, pulling the blankets tighter over herself. Just as she was beginning to doze off again, she thought she heard Andromeda's voice suddenly entering the room, followed by Madam Pomfrey speaking to her and telling her in a quiet, almost pained whisper.

"…_fetch the father."_

_

* * *

_

Draco felt his fingers trembling as they wrapped around the bouquet of white lilies in his hands and sighed, forcing himself to step through the wooden gate just at the front of St. Mungo's cemetery. As he stopped and stood there, taking in the dreary environment around him, he suddenly had a vision of his childhood – and why he had never liked going to any cemetery back when he was a kid.

He remembered that his father and mother had always taken him to one every year – to visit his grandparents and to celebrate the memory of their deaths. They usually never spent more than fifteen minutes in the cemetery itself and for that, Draco was extremely grateful to his father. In all honesty, all kinds of cemeteries, to him, reeked too much of death and cold isolation for his liking.

Draco had _never _been accustomed to the idea of death, and to have one place reek so much of it made him uncomfortable. It was better that he spent as little of his time in there as was possible.

In fact, he had _always _been afraid of death.

He remembered his grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy, the _horrible _man that he was. Even before the Dark Lord, he had _already _started a violent campaign against throwing muggbleborns out of Wizarding society, and had fought vigilantly through political circles for this very purpose. It was his very drive and insane hatred for muggleborns that eventually led Abraxas Malfoy to his downfall – as one of the Ministry staff working for him poisoned him just before he was to give an important speech.

Abraxas had been dead for hours before they found him, sprawled out on his office table with his eyes gaping and green acidic liquid foaming out of his mouth. His skin had turned to a sick color of deathly white and sagged, while his wrists – both of them – had been slit open, causing all of his blood to spill out and leak onto the velvety white, expensive carpet that lay under his wooden oak table.

A message from his killers, perhaps, that even his so-called _'pure blood' _could be spilt.

It was one of the most gruesome deaths in media history, and unfortunately, Draco had been one of the very first to see his esteemed grandfather's murdered corpse. The house-elf had screamed one morning and Draco, five at the time, had unknowingly walked in and came upon the horrid scene.

He hadn't screamed, but he remembered that he had gotten nightmares for weeks after that incident, and even then, Draco knew Abraxas' violent murder hadn't completely left his consciousness.

Apparently, his entire family's continuing public anger against muggleborns proves it.

_Now, however._ Draco sighed and clutched the bouquet of roses tighter in his hands again as he slowly but surely began to walk over to the end of the small field – where a newly buried, neatly piled grave had been situated. Its size was small, just big enough for the body of a small child, and at the sight of it, Draco felt the familiar feelings of sadness and bitter regret inside him just like last night.

He was being forced to face the ugliness, violence and cruelty that was _death _all over again.

_This is Hannie's grave…_He thought as he stopped and slowly knelt down in front of the newly constructed tombstone in silence, laying the bouquet of flowers down by its base. For a long time, he stared at the words written on the clean white tombstone, his eyes skimming over it with a sad smile.

_**And the gates of heaven shall open and welcome her with loving arms.**_

Draco reached out and caressed the written words gently, before moving his fingers again and caressing one of the lilies intertwined within the bouquet. He had gotten Hannie magically-enhanced lilies – those that lasted longer than normal flowers and he felt his chest tighten again at the thought, remembering how Hannie had always loved it whenever he had brought the little girl these flowers.

It had been one of the many things that had made the child happy, along with being read a simple story or being tucked into bed and given a kiss on the forehead. She amazed Draco so much with just how _little _of things she needed for her to be happy, when all his life Draco had always _demanded _so much from his parents, friends and from other people just so he would be satisfied.

_Maybe that's why I never got a girlfriend huh, Hannie…? _He managed to kid weakly as he reached out toward her tombstone again, dusting off the smudges of dirt that were on its sides. When a brief gust of wind blew through the air and caused a small green leaf to smack his face, Draco began to laugh softly and peeled it off, shaking his head as he gave Hannie's tombstone a pointed glare.

"Thanks a lot."

In the peaceful silence, if Draco listened closely enough, he could have sworn he heard the wind laughing but when the idea began to freak him out, he shook his head and dismissed the thought. If he _had _heard laughter, he would have chosen to ignore it instead and pretend it didn't happen so eventually, he sat himself down on the grass, moving his eyes up to stare at the blue, pristine sky.

The weather was beautiful that day – cloudy with just a hint of sunlight streaming in and sending a comforting warmth down his back. His classes for that day had been over since eleven and Draco had spent the rest of his day in the hospital instead, helping the Healers with the children and eventually helping some of the lower-ranking hospital staff take out and bury Hannie's small body.

Strangely enough, he hadn't cried since he had been with Harry last night and even as he stood over Hannie's coffin, watching them bury her, he had not even shed a single tear. Draco _was _sure though, that he felt _angry – _bitter without constraint – and it made him want to hurt something. _Break _something even, and inside, he was beginning to imagine that it was Bellatrix or Fenrir's neck.

Throughout this _entire _ordeal, he had not said a word to anyone about the mission he had been given to do, but only because he had been forced to make the Unbreakable Vow. This ruled out any possibility of trying to communicate to Andromeda, Headmistress McGonagall or even _Harry _about what was going to happen but he noticed one thing. The entire time this had all been happening, he had not _done _anything about the situation either other than cry and run away, and this angered him above all else because it made him realize that he had been making himself out to be a total coward.

Sure, Draco couldn't get help from anyone about his burden and he was under the Unbreakable Vow not to divulge information – but that didn't mean he couldn't do something about Bellatrix and the other remaining Death Eaters _himself. _Above anyone else, _he _was certainly in the best position right now to stop them, and Draco was going to put an end to this right here right _now._

_ Oh yeah…Just how exactly do you plan on playing 'hero', Malfoy…? _A harsh, mocking voice inside his own head hissed at him, causing Draco to wince and tear his eyes away from the cloudy sky.

_I don't know yet…_Draco answered his own thoughts as he closed his eyes, covering his face with both his palms. He took a deep breath and calmed himself, trying to steady his own breathing. _But it's not like I expect this to be a well-thought out plan…This sounds completely suicidal! _Draco yelled inwardly at himself, snapping his eyes back open and looking at Hannie's white tombstone.

Another soft breeze blew through the air, moving the strands of blonde hair out of his eyes.

_But then of course, it's not like every other decision I've made in the past few weeks hasn't been completely mental…_Draco added as an afterthought, thinking back on the many flashbacks of him spending so many of his nights under the sheets, lost in the sounds of Harry's gasps of pleasure. He _loved _the way she clung onto him, _relished _in the way his name sounded so sweet when it came as a breathless whisper from her lips. He even loved the way she clawed at the skin of his back with her nails, making those jagged, angry red lines that just never seemed to go away along his pale skin.

Once, she had fallen asleep in his bed and Draco had spent the entire night watching her sleep, his eyes soft with admiration as he lingered them hungrily over her beautiful face. As he did this, he tried _one last time _to recall in his mind all of the memories he had of Harry during their past – all of the angry feelings of hatred, and contempt, and violence that he once had for his former enemy. But to his surprise, he found none. All he could think about was just how much he wanted this beautiful girl sleeping beside him and how much he wanted to keep her safe and loved and _cherished _always.

He remembered the words his father had once spoken to him about meeting his mother.

"When you find that one woman in your life you want to spend the rest of your life with, Draco…And trust me, you _will…" _Lucius had given him a smile then before he turned his soft gray eyes over to stare at Narcissa across the dining room. "You'll know it's her when you can spend the entire _night _watching her sleep…And then realize only the morning after that you did, because the hours would have gone by like seconds…" Draco was confused at first but he accepted this without complaint.

And yet, here he was, thinking of the girl he knew he wanted for the rest of his life and she was _Harry Potter_, the one person Draco had vowed to despise and hate with an utmost vengeance. His entire life was now officially a _joke, _and sadly, Draco could not anticipate the approaching punch line.

_But I don't care what the ending is going to be…_Draco thought to himself as he sat up straighter, a look of determination on his face as he looked up at the sky. _All I know is that I am not handing her over to them…I'll find a way…I'll find a way to save my parents…_ Unconsciously, his fingers began to wrap around the wand in his pocket and he felt his determination flooding his body.

_I don't want to be afraid anymore…_He blinked himself out of his thoughts and placed a hand over the tombstone again, smiling sadly as he imagined himself holding onto Hannie's hand. _I'm going to fight back now…For Harry…For my child…My parents…But most of all, for myself…Not because I have to…_Draco clenched his jaw tightly and closed his fingers into a tight fist. _But because I choose to._

He gave the tombstone a small smile then, not for sadness or happiness or regret, but for _promise _and he closed his eyes, lifting a finger to his lips, kissing it and using it caress her name.

_ "Thank you, Hannie."_

With one last shaky smile, he finally allowed a single tear come to his eye as he slowly stood back up, shoving his hands into the pockets of his robes. He touched two fingers to his lips and blew Hannie another brief but meaningful kiss to signify his goodbye, leaving one last affectionate whisper.

_ "Goodbye."_

As he turned to leave, a single, gentle presence made itself known several feet behind him just by the entrance of the graveyard and he stopped to stare at her, his eyes narrowing in confusion. She didn't say anything, but the grim, heartbroken expression on her face spoke so much more than her words and he could only stare back helplessly at her, bracing himself for what was sure to follow.

"…_Aunt 'Dromeda…?"_

The dark-haired DADA professor didn't answer and began to walk slowly towards him. If Draco stared at her expression long enough, he could have sworn there was the smallest tinge of what almost appeared like _reproach _marring her aristocratic features. Her pale hand was shaking as she held it out patiently to him and eventually ushered Draco firmly but gently back towards St. Mungo's.

"You have to come with me, my child."

"…where are we going…?"

Andromeda's face tightened at his words and she paled slowly, her lips pressing into a thin line.

"…to the _hospital _wing."

* * *

"_YOU SICK, DISGUSTING SON OF A BITCH!"_

Draco hadn't even seen the insides of the Hogwarts hospital wing before a large fist came flying out of nowhere and rammed itself right into his left eye, causing him to curse out in pain and stumble backwards against the door. Andromeda, who had walked in right behind him, reached a hand out to steady the blonde on his feet but apparently, it seemed his attacker wasn't finished yet and before long, Draco found himself tackled to the floor and repeatedly punched in the face again.

_"I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE YOU SICK DEATH-EATER!"_

A couple of screams broke out inside the room and soon enough, Draco began to hear Madam Pomfrey screaming alongside Andromeda, shouting at the larger student punching him to calm down.

"_MISTER WEASLEY!" _

It took Andromeda, Madam Pomfrey and now even Hermione and Luna to eventually pull an enraged Ron Weasley off Draco's bruised and battered form several moments later. The minute the Slytherin had managed to stand back up, Ron almost lunged at him again – only to be held by Hermione's restraining grip on his arm. Draco's face was pale and he was beginning to bleed from a shallow cut at the corner of his lips but he just stared back blankly at them, waiting for their verdict.

A large white curtain had been drawn around one of the large room's corners and out of pure instinct, Draco somehow knew who the person was behind it – as well as what the small, clear vial of blue liquid in Madam Pomfrey's hand meant. Neither Andromeda, Madam Pomfrey, or even the two other girls – Hermione and Luna – had managed to say anything to him since they had arrived but he guessed from the tearful expressions on their faces that they knew, and they were going to ask him.

"Look at him! You don't even have anything to say for yourself, don't you Death-Eater?"

Ron's expression was absolutely _livid _and Draco could have sworn that there was a hint of murderous rage in those cold blue orbs as he glared at him, struggling furiously against the hand Hermione had clamped around his arm as he waited for Draco to speak up first. Unfortunately, the Slytherin had only _one _thing to say to all of them, and he guessed it wasn't what they wanted to hear.

"I fail to see why this oh-so-delightful reunion is necessary, Madam Pomfrey." He drawled calmly with a sneer directed at Ron again, watching as the redhead's eyes blazed further at his tone of his voice. Growling, Ron snapped and began to scream at him again, causing everyone else to wince.

"_I KNEW IT!" _He began to tug harder against the grip Hermione had around his arm. "_I KNEW IT FROM THE VERY BEGINNING, MALFOY! YOU SON OF A BITCH, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? YOU SICK MONSTER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" _He lunged at Draco again and this time, the blonde was unable to get away – both boys crashing to the floor in a tangle of punches, kicks, and furious shouts.

_"GET OFF ME—"_

_ "I'M GOING TO BURY YOU ALIVE AND SEND YOU TO THE HELL YOU CAME FROM!"_

_ "GET OFF ME, WEASLEY!"_

Somehow, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey had managed to pull the two boys back apart from one another and Andromeda helped Draco back up to his feet, the DADA professor never having said a single word. Throughout the entire time, her eyes had been focused on nothing else except the small, clear vial in Madam Pomfrey's hand and when eventually, the dark blue liquid inside began to transform very slowly into a very bright shade of green, a shocked, terrified gasp escaped her lips.

_"It's positive—"_

"Oh no…" Hermione whispered tearfully as she let go of Ron's hand and ran over to the vial in horror, the rest of her words trembling as she rushed them out. "No, it can't be…Then it's true… It's true…Harry is…" She covered her mouth with both her hands and more tears leaked from her eyes.

Luna lifted her blue eyes from the green liquid and rested them intently on Draco's pale face.

"Wow…You're a father, Malfoy." She said in her usual bland voice that made Draco cringe and turn his face away sharply again just as Ron made another violent attempt to swing his fist at him.

"_YOU SICK FUCKING DEATH EATER—"_

"That will do, Mister Weasley." Madam Pomfrey cut him off coldly as she took the vial right in her hands and walked over to Draco's trembling figure, holding it up high for him to see. When Draco flinched and tried to look away from this, she tutted and held it up even higher, using her free hand to roughly tilt the young teenager's face back up so that he was forced to stare at the bright green liquid.

"Do you know what this is, Draco…?"

Draco blinked and met her gaze calmly, nodding and taking a deep, shaky inhale of breath.

"I do—"

"And do you know the _seriousness _of what you two have _done?"_

Again, Draco flinched back at the evident anger in the adult's voice and could only nod again.

"I do—"

"And do you know that underage pregnancy, by decree of magical law, is punishable by a revocation of _both _your educational rights should you two deny that this is truly, biologically _yours_?"

By this time, Draco was beginning to tremble under the harshness of Madam Pomfrey's glare.

"I—I do—"

"So do you accept responsibility, Mister Malfoy…?" The mediwitch's usually warm voice was angry, cold and very reproachful as she glared up at him, narrowing her eyes at him in challenge. Draco could only stare back wordlessly at her, his mouth open but no words were daring to come out.

"…"

Madam Pomfrey spoke up again, and this time her voice rose several levels in accusation.

"I shall ask you again, Mister Malfoy…_Do you accept responsibility as the father of this child?"_

Draco blinked and stared fearfully at her, his chin trembling as he nodded and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He felt Andromeda tightening her hand slowly against his fingers.

"I _do, _Madam Pomfrey." He ignored the gasps that issued from Hermione's lips again and forced himself to look right into Madam Pomfrey's eyes so he could meet her challenging expression.

"It's _mine."_

More gasps and this time, violent threats of anger and disgust from Ron several feet away. Forced to glance back around the room, Draco noticed that Hermione had paled significantly and had collapsed back against a bed to sit down while Luna – who hadn't moved a single inch from where she was sitting casually against a small windowsill – watched him curiously with an unreadable expression.

Madam Pomfrey was still staring cautiously at him and when the tension in the small room had build itself up even further, she turned to Draco again, looking at the blonde teen directly in the eye. Her next question fazed him completely, and for several seconds Draco just gaped at her in his shock.

"Did you force yourself on her, Mister Malfoy?"

Hermione's head whipped around to glare fiercely at him while the anger that was already blazing in Ron's eyes began to flare up, causing Draco to step back from the Gryffindor in caution. He turned wide gray eyes to Madam Pomfrey and shook his head fiercely at her, choking out a protest.

"I w—would _never—"_

He ended up wincing and trembling as he backed away when Ron exploded at him, forcing the blonde Slytherin backwards several steps until Draco collided against Andromeda's reassuring arms.

"_OF COURSE HE DID! HE MUST HAVE FORCED HIMSELF ON HER, THE SICK FUCK! HARRY WOULD NEVER HAVE LET YOU TOUCH HER, IT'S SICK! IT'S ALL JUST SICK!" _Ron lunged for Draco again with his fist but missed, and again Hermione had to yank him backwards just to get him away.

"_SO DID YOU HAVE YOURSELF A GOOD TIME RAPING MY BEST FRIEND, MALFOY—"_

"_Mister Weasley!"_ Madam Pomfrey admonished sharply as she turned to him, silencing the redhead immediately and forcing both him and Hermione back into the very far corner of the room. Draco began to tremble again as Madam Pomfrey turned back to him, leveling him with an angry glare.

"Answer my question, Mister Malfoy." She warned but Draco just choked and tried to plead at her again, shaking his head vehemently and his voice breaking somewhat as he tried to answer her.

"I _swear _I didn't rape her…I _swear _to you, I didn't! I would never do that—" His pleading protests were cut short when Madam Pomfrey spoke again, setting the vial she held back down. Behind him, he felt Andromeda squeezing his hand again in reassurance, trying to calm him down.

"_Nevertheless…" _Madam Pomfrey shook her head and tutted, giving Draco a mildly doubtful glance. "I will still have Miss Potter checked for any symptoms of such molestation, Mister Malfoy—"

For the life of him, Draco could not stop trying to plead with the middle-aged mediwitch.

"Madam Pomfrey, you have _got _to believe me…I did _not _rape her…I would never hurt her—"

_"RUBBISH!" _Ron spat at him from several feet away and this time, Madam Pomfrey's angry expression looked exasperated as she turned back to give the redheaded Gryffindor a warning glare.

"Mister Weasley, if I have to keep you quiet for one more time—"

Ron's ears began to turn red in his indignation but before he even got the chance to protest at Madam Pomfrey's admonishment of him, a small, broken whisper that came from the corner of the room broke everyone else's thoughts, and they turned toward it, holding their breaths in anticipation.

"_Stop it, all of you."_

The curtains that had been drawn around one of the hospital beds swung themselves open and soon, they found themselves staring at Harry's blank green eyes – watching as the small, black-haired girl sat up from where she was lying on the bed and looked up slowly to meet all their eyes.

Her expression was still unreadable as she looked at them, leveling each with a carefully guarded look that seemed to linger more on Draco than anybody else before she looked away again, dropping her eyes slowly to the floor. The uniform she had been wearing had been replaced with a clean white hospital gown that seemed entirely too large for her slender body and for some reason, it made her seem all the more fragile to look at – and Draco wanted nothing more than to touch her. She looked so alone and afraid then – like the weight of the entire world had been placed onto her shoulders again – and just the sight of her broken stance spurned a heavy aching in Draco's chest.

He had done this to her, and there was nothing else to do now but to start setting things right.

"Harry—" Draco's voice was undeniably soft as he tried to speak to her but the black-haired Gryffindor cut him off sharply, her attention focused on Madam Pomfrey several feet away from them. She raised her exhausted green eyes and looked at the mediwitch, shaking her head slowly but firmly.

"He didn't rape me, Madam Pomfrey." Harry sighed when she heard Ron and Hermione's shared sounds of protests and shook her head again – more fiercely this time – before looking away. Draco watched her silently, a single drop of blood leaking from the wound on his cheekbone and cascading slowly down the skin of his pale cheek until he could taste its metallic tinge against his lips.

"_I let him take me." _

More gasps and flushed faces ensued around the room and this time, Harry could not look at any of them anymore – so instead she settled for staring at the palms of her hands on her lap. Her shoulders were slumped and her head was bowed, strands of long black hair falling over the sides of her face to hide her expression. She was so small that, from where she was seated on the hospital bed, her bare feet dangled several inches from the floor as she swung them and for a minute, Draco felt another urge touch her – if only so he could try to convince her everything was going to be alright.

_Everything is going to be alright, Harry…I'll make it alright…I promise._

Forcing her eyes back open, Harry now leveled them on Ron and Hermione's tearful expressions across the room and she hung her head as she looked at them, not knowing what to say. The two other Gryffindors stared back grimly at her, both at an obvious loss for any words of comfort. Ron seemed to be looking disgusted more than anything else and he was now staring back and forth between Harry and Draco as though seeing right through them, his face slowly turning red in anger.

"So _this—_" He directed his angry, accusatory voice at Harry. "—_this _is what you've been doing with Malfoy this whole time? _This _is why you've been spending so much time with him, Harry? What the bloody hell were you thinking? That's _disgusting, _how can you even stand it? Are you queer?"

"No, I'm _not, _Ron." Harry's eyes flashed dangerously as she turned to glare at him, her jaw tightening in anger but Ron wasn't finished, and he sneered pointedly at her in growing contempt.

"Then _how _could you even _stand _to sleep with him when you're a girl?"

"—because I _am _a fucking girl now, you insensitive, sodding prick!" Harry snapped back at him, silencing the rest of Ron's angry tirade immediately and forcing the other Gryffindor to fall back silent. She continued to glare at him in growing fury, her cheeks beginning to flush darkly in her agitation.

For the most part, Draco had remained silent throughout their exchange and he kept his gaze focused intently on Harry, watching as the Gryffindor sighed again and buried her face into her hands. Ron emulated her position perfectly, leaning against the wall behind him and sinking down until he was sitting on the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest in defeat. Hermione slinked down helplessly next to him but the brown-haired girl was crying and was shaking her head to herself in disbelief.

"Oh H—Harry…Wh—why didn't you tell any of us…What are we going to do now—"

Luna interrupted the rest of Hermione's sentence as she turned her attention to Harry once more, her usual blank expression mildly curious as she stared at Harry and Draco in question. "Just curious, Harry…What ever made you do such a thing…?" She asked them quietly, alternating her gaze between Harry's forlorn expression to Draco's grim one several feet across the room. Neither of the two answered for a long time, until finally Harry let out a sigh and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"_I don't know…"_

She stared at the glass vial of the test results that was laid out on Madam Pomfrey's table.

"I…don't know what I was thinking, Luna…"

Draco felt his breath hitching at this and he turned away quickly from both girls so that neither of them could see the heartbroken expression on his face. A gentle squeeze from the hand Andromeda still had around his told him she had noticed, and that she was offering him silent comfort but even then, he still felt horrible, and he didn't dare look up when he heard the angry disgust in Harry's voice.

"…but I _do _know how I'm going to fix things." Harry's voice sounded devoid of any emotion now as she sat up straighter and turned her gaze to Madam Pomfrey this time, leveling the woman a helpless but determined look. "I accept responsibility as the…_mother_…of this child, Madam Pomfrey."

She then tilted her chin up to look at all of them around her but at once, Draco felt an unexplainable panic rising in his chest when he saw the crazy, maniacal glint in Harry's green eyes. Even Ron and Hermione looked shocked at this and for the first time, Andromeda reacted when she saw the way Harry's features were beginning to settle themselves into a very grim, resigned frown.

"Sweetie…Please think carefully about this—"

Harry's eyes narrowed and she looked up at Andromeda with a desperate gleam in her eyes.

"_I don't want it."_

"…excuse me, Harry…?"

The look of concern on Andromeda's face vanished instantly and she glared at the younger girl – stumped and completely at a loss for words at the mere _thought _of what Harry was suggesting. Ron and Hermione had frozen behind them, both teenagers glaring up at Harry as though they had never seen the girl before in their lives while even Luna was too shocked to say anything, and she just stared at Harry in genuine disbelief, her blue eyes trying to peer through to what Harry was thinking.

Madam Pomfrey was positioned right in the middle of all this and the initially angry expression on her elderly face disappeared slowly, now replaced with a look of utter sadness and regret. She stared at Harry's broken, desperate face with her lips pressed together and began to shake her head.

"That is, of course, _your _prerogative my child but please think about what you're saying—"

"_I don't want it."_

She winced at the harshness with which Harry had hissed back at her and looked at the teenager again, watching as the black-haired Gryffindor sat up even straighter and gave Madam Pomfrey a look that clearly spoke of what she meant to do. By now, the other occupants of the room had become fully aware of the implications of what Harry had suggested but it seemed _none _of them – not a _single _one – could have ever come close to the excruciating pain that was searing right through the chest of the trembling blonde who had collapsed weakly to his knees right onto the cold floor.

_I can't breathe._

Draco felt something in his chest constricting painfully and he struggled to take in several breaths of air as he knelt there, trying desperately to stop Harry's last words from echoing in his mind. He heard them over and over again though – loud and clear in his ears – and Draco's pupils dilated slightly before he closed his eyes, drowning in the sounds of her rejection of him screaming in his ears.

"Sweetie…Please don't say that."

Somewhere in the painful haze of his mind, Draco registered that Andromeda was trying to talk to Harry again and the older woman had rushed towards her, taking both her cheeks in her hands. "Harry…_Please _don't do this...You don't know what you're saying, sweetheart…Think of the child, it hasn't done anything wrong…It can't fight back, it doesn't know what's happening, you can't just—"

Andromeda's trembling words were cut when Harry exploded at her, her angry scream echoing loudly in the silence of the hospital wing and causing everyone else to wince at the sound.

"_I DON'T WANT IT!"_

She turned to Madam Pomfrey again and after pushing Andromeda's soft hands away from her face, she sneered, her green eyes cold and almost indecipherable. "Didn't you hear what I said, Madam Pomfrey? I said get this child out of me! I will not be made further into a freak of nature—"

Harry would have said more but at that moment, none of the other occupants of the room were prepared when Hermione – still crying and practically trembling at the knees – walked right over to the other girl, raised a single hand and slapped Harry _hard _– right across her pale left cheek.

* * *

Draco, Andromeda, Luna, Ron and Madam Pomfrey all stepped away and watched in shocked silence as Harry reeled back, snapping her face up to meet Hermione's angry glare at her. The Head Girl was still crying and tears were continuously streaming down her face but no one could deny the evident disgust they all saw in there, and the way she was practically trying to restrain herself from exploding completely at the other girl in front of her. Broken but definitely back to her senses, Harry stared helplessly up at her and began to cry as well, tears beginning to pour down her pale cheeks.

"H—Hermione, _please—"_

"_Y—YOU…YOU SELFISH, UNFEELING DISGUSTING BASTARD!" _Hermione slapped her again but much weaker this time and she shoved Harry angrily away from her when she had tried to latch onto her arm, causing the other girl to fall back to the bed. She stared up at Hermione, wincing helplessly as the taller girl's shouts began to get louder. "_WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, HARRY?" _

Hermione's voice broke at the last part of her sentence but she continued, struggling to move away when Harry tried to grab onto her arm again. The angry, maniacal gleam had long disappeared from Harry's eyes now – only to be replaced by broken tears of shame, fear and deep, bitter regret.

"_H—Hermione—"_

"Let me ask you something, Harry – what right do you have?_ WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE? YOU MADE A MISTAKE AND NOW YOU WANT TO RECTIFY IT WITH ANOTHER ONE? WHAT BLOODY RIGHT DO 'YOU' HAVE TO TAKE A LIFE AND END IT LIKE THAT? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" _

Harry hid her face and inadvertently let go of Hermione's wrists as more tears began to flood her eyes. "Hermione, you don't understand…I didn't know this was going to happen, I just can't—"

"Can't _what? _You can't _what, _Harry?" Hermione leaned down and forced Harry to lift her chin back up so that both girls were staring at each other right in the eyes. "You can't face responsibility for something you did wrong?" Harry winced again but Hermione continued, ignoring the way Andromeda was trying to restrain her from behind. "Is this really the kind of person you are, Harry…? Is this really the person I spent the last _seven _years of my life fighting for?" Hermione's heartbreaking words were the only things marring the silence and Harry could not stop the tears from flowing out of her eyes if she tried so she hid her face instead, her shoulders trembling with sobs.

"Hermione—" Andromeda reached a hand out to touch Hermione's shoulder gently but Hermione pushed her away, softening her voice but continuing to stare down at Harry in silent anger. The harshness on her face was gone but when Harry looked up at her, she saw bitterness and disgust in her eyes. She realized that she would have preferred Hermione to be shouting at her again instead rather than having her best friend looking down at her with such open revulsion marring her features.

"Hermione, _please _understand me—"

"No…_You _understand _this, _Harry James Potter…" Hermione paused and her brown eyes narrowed, settling themselves on Harry's downcast face. "I will _not _let you make that child pay for your mistake…How could you even _think _of such a thing…? How…_How could you, Harry…?"_ Her emotions began to break down and before she knew it, Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears again.

Harry reached a hand out and tried to touch Hermione's but the other girl yanked it away.

"I'm just _scared_, Hermione—"

"Well so am _I, _Harry…But this wasn't the child's fault, _you did this to yourself!"_

"I…wasn't thinking—"

"_WELL YOU'RE NOT THINKING NOW!"_

Harry looked away, her words sounding choked as they left her lips.

"Hermione…Hermione _please…_You…This was just one big mistake, I never should have—"

Her brown-haired best friend opened her mouth to speak again but this time, Ron interrupted them and he rose up from the floor, leveling Harry with an angry look of betrayal on his flushed face. He ran both his hands through his hair and tugged at the strands, before letting out a frustrated growl.

"I just…I don't understand, mate…" His voice was softer, a _lot _softer than Hermione's but even then, Harry still winced at them because she heard the underlying disgust intermingled in Ron's words. "_Why _did you let him touch you that way…? _Why?" _Ron spat out and he gestured jerkily to Draco, still on the floor and staring blankly into empty space, several feet in front of him. "Why…Why _MALFOY?"_

Harry closed her eyes again and covered her tear-streaked face with both of her hands.

"I don't _know, _Ron…I…I wasn't thinking, I just…I don't know why…He and I were just—"

Luna's calm, very relaxed voice broke through the heavy mixture of their emotions and she directed a curious look at Draco this time, surprising the blonde Slytherin right out of his silent trance.

"You didn't use any protection spells, Malfoy…?" She asked Draco nonchalantly, watching as Draco blinked rapidly for several seconds as though he was trying to process Luna's question before he turned to stare at her in disbelief. When he was unable to answer, Luna directed her gaze to Harry instead but the Gryffindor just hung her head even more at this, sighing and massaging her temples.

"I…I _did…_I mean…I _thought _I did…I always cast them each time and I—"

"_Each _time? You mean you slept with him more than _once?_" Ron blurted out, sending another look of disgust at Draco again but Harry went on before he got a chance to say anything else.

"—b—but…there was this _one _time…" She paused and looked up, finally looking at Draco's face for the first time since he had entered the room. "…that night during the Yule Ball…I—I was too distraught and…I wasn't thinking clearly…I was unable to cast it…A—and…Oh god…I didn't know—" Harry closed her eyes as more tears began to blur them again but it seemed, Ron was way past caring at this point and he snapped again, his blue eyes suddenly dawning in shocked, belated realization.

"The Yule Ball—" He heard Hermione gasping out loud behind him but he continued, his eyes narrowing very slowly as they settled on Harry's trembling form. "—that _girl…_That girl who was with Malfoy…" Ron spared another glare of loathing towards Draco but the Slytherin barely noticed. "…the white dress…that white mask…That…That was _you, _Harry? _You _went with Malfoy to the Yule Ball?"

Again, Harry winced but she had to force herself to look up so she could meet his eyes.

"Ron, _please…_This isn't what it seems like, just let me explain—"

"_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" _Ron's shouts began to echo throughout the silence again and Harry shut her eyes, biting her lip when she heard the betrayal in his voice. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she tried to meet his expression and talk to him again.

"Ron, _please _listen to me—"

"_HOW COULD YOU GO OUT WITH…HIM?" _

She heard the pained cracking in Ron's voice and she tried to speak to him again, feeling nothing but self-disgust, guilt and harsh, angry regret welling up inside her chest. "Ron, just _listen—"_

"_HOW COULD YOU, HARRY?" _Ron's restraint over his own emotions finally passed its threshold and he broke down, tears beginning to gather in his eyes. Shaking his head, he sneered as he flicked his disgusted glare back and forth from Harry's broken stance to Draco's haunted expression before he looked away. He scoffed and turned around, already storming towards the exit of the room.

"I thought you were my best friend, Harry."

Harry heard the last of Ron's angry whisper reverberating in her ears before he stalked off and slammed the door shut, causing the rest of them to jump at the harsh sound. She noticed that since she had spoken, Draco had not said a single word to anyone – _nor _did he show any indication on his features whatsoever of what he felt about all this. Instead, all Harry could really see on the Slytherin's face was blankness, and his gray eyes looked dead and downcast as they stared at the floor's tiles.

_Does he want to get rid of this baby too?_

She wanted to ask him what he thought about all this, more importantly her _decision _but then Andromeda began to speak to her again and she took one of Harry's clammy hands in hers. "Harry, you're tired…Okay? You'd best get some rest and we'll talk about this again in the morning once everyone's thought about it and calmed down…Please everyone, let's all just calm down first okay—"

"_Hermione…" _Harry ignored Andromeda's words and directed her whisper to her brown-haired best friend again, watching silently as the Head Girl had begun to gather her things. Hermione and Luna had looked as though they were about to leave when Harry had called them, and after what appeared like an inner debate with herself, Hermione finally faced her, giving her a blank, cold glare.

"..._Harry._"

Harry's eyes began to cloud over when she saw that the disgust and anger directed towards her in Hermione's eyes had yet to go away. "This_—_" She had to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat for her to say the next word. "—_baby…_could ruin everything…" She watched as Hermione's shoulders stiffened and the Head Girl began to clench her hands into fists. "My life…My future…My _sanity…_" Harry tried to reach out and touch Hermione's shoulder again but the other girl pulled away.

"Let _go _of me, Harry—"

"My very _being…_Hermione…I…_can't _have it…I _can't…_" She tore her eyes away from Hermione and rested them on Draco instead, watching as the usual brightness in those beautiful mercury orbs began to fade slowly until there was nothing left in there – nothing but his broken, wounded defeat.

"I _won't."_

Draco broke his gaze away from hers instantly and turned away but before Harry could say anything else, Hermione had also yanked away from her as well and began storming towards the door. The Head Girl was crying again and she was shaking her head as she looked at Harry one last time.

"You selfish bastard."

The door slammed shut again and this time, only Harry, Draco, Luna, Andromeda and Madam Pomfrey – who by now had taken to sitting by her desk and burying her face in her hands in exhaustion – were the only ones left. Eventually, when the silence became too stifling for everyone else, Andromeda gently ushered Harry's trembling form back under the covers of her hospital bed.

After mentioning that she had to speak to the Headmistress quickly about the situation and promising her gently that she would be back soon, Harry nodded weakly and watched as Andromeda left the room as well, closing the door gently behind her on her way out. Now only Luna and Draco were left watching her but soon enough, when Madam Pomfrey beckoned for Luna to help her with some supplies, the two teenagers were left alone. Madam Pomfrey decidedly pulled the curtain back over to cover the two, surprising Luna as she blinked and gave Madam Pomfrey a questioning look.

"…do _you _think Harry's making the right choice, Madam Pomfrey?"

The middle-aged woman stared at Luna for a moment and after she managed to rearrange all of her supplies and ingredients back into their proper cabinets, she finally answered with a soft sigh.

"…I think _a child _will always a blessing Miss Lovegood…No matter what the circumstances are."

Luna smiled at this and nodded, reaching over and taking the vial containing the pregnancy results in her hands. She watched as Madam Pomfrey processed more of the results carefully, waiting patiently until the mediwitch had let out a small sad smile before she voiced the question in her head.

"Is it a boy or a girl, Madam Pomfrey…?"

Madam Pomfrey's motherly brown eyes lifted from the remaining vials on the table and met Luna's blue orbs before she smiled sadly, gently taking the small clear vial Luna still held in her hand.

"It's a _boy._"

* * *

"You don't mean it."

Draco winced when he heard the desperation in his voice but that didn't stop him from reaching his hands out and trying to cup Harry's cheeks, turning her face so she could look at him. The curtains surrounding Harry's bed now were drawn tightly over them, obscuring them from view and without the presence of the others, Draco allowed himself to break down, and he clutched at her.

"Tell me you don't mean it, Harry."

Undaunted, Harry struggled against him and tried to push him away but Draco just latched onto her tighter and he leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. Harry began to tremble and tried to turn her face away again but he wrapped his arms tighter around her, holding her against him. She tried to push him away but his arms felt like steel around her waist and she eventually gave up, allowing the Slytherin to bury his tear-streaked face into her shoulder and clutch at her even tighter.

"_Please _tell me you don't mean it, Harry."

Harry flinched and began to shove angrily at him again, trying to push him off her form.

"But I _do—"_

"No you _don't, _Harry!" Draco hissed at her as he tightened his grip even more around her, his fingernails digging so deeply into the skin of her shoulders that it was beginning to be painful. He jostled her a bit, as though trying to shake her to sense, and his eyes darkened in righteous anger.

"You _don't! _You could _never _have meant what you just said—"

"But I _do, _Draco! I fucking _do!"_

Harry gritted her teeth and finally began to shove at him full force, scraping her own nails against his hands, arms, chest – anything within her reach just so she could pry him away from her. When her patience finally snapped and even after she had managed to scratch him on his cheek, he _still _wouldn't let her go, Harry finally hissed back at him, her green eyes glowing with venomous rage.

"Damn it, Draco! This isn't a _game!_" She raised a single hand and brought it crashing down hard against his face in an angry slap – the loud, harsh sound echoing in the silence of the small room. Draco felt the pain of it mingling with the bruises he already had on his face from Ron's punches but still he refused to let the small Gryffindor go, and it was only her next words – those next few painful words she had spoken that had finally stunned Draco long enough to allow her to ease away from him.

"I am not having this child, Draco."

Draco felt all the blood rushing of his cheeks and he stared at her, feeling like she had just slapped him again and kicked him right in the gut.

"…_why?" _He whispered softly but even before she answered, he saw the look of utter revulsion on her face and he looked away, not wanting to subject himself to that kind of emotional rejection.

"_WHY?"_ Harry laughed bitterly, shaking her head as she placed a hand mockingly over her stomach before giving him an angry sneer. "Why do you _think, _Draco? Consider the situation here!" She let out an angry growl and slammed her fist against the bedside table, staining it with her blood. "Did you think that this was all going to end up being some kind of fairy-tale ending? Huh? That…I don't know, one day, _maybe…_We could just…_get married _and have kids and play happy, perfect little family just like everyone else?" She drawled and though she knew the mockery in her voice was hurting him, she couldn't find it in her heart to stop shouting and pouring out all her anger on him.

Draco's eyes filled with anguish at her words but still, he tried to reach out towards her again.

"Harry, _please _listen to me—"

"_WE'RE NOT NORMAL, MALFOY! _We will never _BE _normal because _I _will never be normal!" She shoved his hands away when he had tried to reach for hers and began to push him away again. _"I AM A FUCKING GUY WHO IS TRAPPED IN A GIRL'S BODY! WHAT PART OF THAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? TELL ME, HOW EXACTLY DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE ABLE TO MOTHER YOUR CHILD?" _

Draco flinched at her words and he heard his desperation _again _leaking into his voice.

"I don't know…I—I don't know, Harry but I…I want _this…_I want _you _a—and…I—"

"_I AM A FREAK, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I AM A GODDAMN FREAK AND I WILL NOT SUBJECT ANY CHILD TO THAT KIND OF SICK SITUATION!" _She sneered at him and when Draco made to touch her again, she shoved him away. "_JUST GET AWAY FROM ME, MALFOY! DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

"You don't mean any of that, Harry—"

"_JUST GET AWAY DRACO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE—"_

"I can't."

"L—let go of me—"

"I _won't."_

Harry tried to struggle against him again after his stubborn response but Draco was bigger than she was – he had _always _been bigger than her – and stronger too so Harry found herself helpless to do anything else except stay in his arms, trapped and yet beginning to melt against his advances.

"This is _never _going to work—"

"Everything's going to work out somehow, Harry."

"D—Draco…I don't want th—this child—"

"_STOP SAYING THAT, GODDAMN YOU!"_

Draco hadn't meant to shout at her but apparently he did and when he felt Harry flinching against him, he sighed and he raised one of his hands, entangling his fingers through her hair. She tensed even more at this but she didn't protest against his touches and when Draco felt that her heart, beating closely against his own, had began to slow down, he took a deep breath and whispered to her.

"Last night…I just watched a five year old lose her life to a terminal disease…" His arms tightened around Harry's slender form again and his other hand moved down unconsciously, resting against her stomach. "Two years ago…I watched the Dark Lord murder an innocent child in my arms…And both those times, I held those two innocent children and I just watched them die…" Draco finally looked down and met her gaze and she noticed that in his eyes, was a fierce, blazing determination that Harry had never seen before. "I will not sit back now and allow _you…_or _anyone _else for that matter, take away the life of my unborn child…" He finished with a grim but very resolute nod.

"Everything has to work out, Harry."

Harry felt broken and she looked away from him, dropping her blurry green eyes to the floor in helpless defeat.

"Draco—"

He squeezed her hand to silence her, his eyes dark with thought as he stared at their intertwined fingers.

"Trust me."

* * *

**A/N: ***wipes sweat off eyebrow* Phew…That was such an emotionally draining chapter to write for me, and I daresay I think I have a lot more scenes like these to write before this story is over. *cringes and sighs* Oh well, all in the name of finishing the story for you guys! :D

**Next Chapter: Ron and Draco have another violent confrontation, Andromeda talks to Draco, more of Harry's thoughts and what exactly she plans to do with the baby**

I apologize, I realize there are morality issues here about abortion and all that and honestly, I'm against the idea myself but this is just how I think Harry would react _at first _to such a situation. If you guys notice, he wasn't exactly all noble and moral throughout the books as well so I figured Harry probably would have reacted this way. Ironically, it's Draco here who appears to be the righteous one.

**OH PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW, DARLINGS! Until next time, TOODLES! :D**


	28. An Innocent Life

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books. Pregnancy. **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** I am so _very _sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I've been kind of busy during the holidays. All those Christmas parties and get-togethers, of course. Anyway, here's to a wonderful new year, right? Hope you all enjoyed your holidays and consider this my very very _late _Christmas gift! :D

* * *

**Chapter 28 – An Innocent Life**

"Malfoy, we have to talk."

Draco froze at the sound of Ron Weasley's voice but even before he got the chance to say anything, the redheaded Gryffindor had already reached out and purposely tipped the goblet of pumpkin juice in front of where he had been seated. Reacting instinctively, Draco and Blaise, who was seated beside him, both jumped up from their seats before the pumpkin juice managed to spill onto their pants and looked up, glaring simultaneously at Ron when the Gryffindor smiled coldly at them.

"_Now, _Malfoy."

He ignored the two Ravenclaws who were now staring at them in confusion and glared at Draco again, narrowing his eyes and watching as the Slytherin gave him a sarcastic sneer in return.

"Are you breaking up with me, Weasley?"

Beside him, Blaise sniggered loudly at the jibe while Ron felt his fists clench up even more in his anger. He chose to ignore that little comment and watched impatiently as Draco set his now empty goblet calmly back onto the table and glanced up at him, his gray eyes narrowing in caution. Then, after bidding a quick nod of farewell to Blaise, he slung his bag over his shoulder and reluctantly followed Ron out of the busy Great Hall, well-aware of the stares they were getting from everyone else.

They found a semi-deserted portion of a wide corridor near one of their DADA classrooms and stopped there, Ron turning around and glaring at Draco as though he half-expected the other teen to know what he was going to say. Draco _didn't_, unfortunately, and when all the blonde Slytherin did was to stare back calmly at him and mock him further with another cynical smile, Ron finally snapped.

"You're _disgusting, _you know that?" He growled, his fingernails digging into his palms.

Draco blinked and stared back coolly at him, one of his eyebrows arching up again in question.

"And you're…_detestable…_But I think we've established that early on. What is this about, Weasley?" Draco drawled, sounding bored and irritated as he narrowed his eyes at the other teen. Ron grew even angrier at the Slytherin's seemingly unperturbed expression throughout their ensuing conversation and began to clench his fists even tighter, leveling the other boy with a guarded glare.

"I will ask you only _once, _Malfoy." Ron saw Draco arching an eyebrow mockingly at him again but he continued, his voice coming out cold and harsh. "Did you or did you _not _rape my best friend?"

Draco's cheeks began to flush with anger as he looked up, meeting Ron's icy glare for a couple of seconds before he turned away and scoffed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his school robes.

"I already told you I _didn't, _Weasley. What makes you think I would do that?" He tried to force himself to sound calm as he said this but Draco was gritting his teeth so much that Ron could easily see that the Slytherin was agitated and that he would have given anything to punch Ron's lights out.

Ron snorted at his answer and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall.

"You're a Death Eater. Frankly, I wouldn't put anything past you." He pointed out bluntly.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he stared blankly at him, his eyes cool and unreadable. Forcing himself to dig his nails into the palms of his hands to control his anger, he replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh, that's harsh."

"Oh is it?" Ron smirked back at him, narrowing his eyes and straightening back up from where he was leaning against the wall. Then, as fast as it had appeared, the smirk was gone and was replaced by another menacing growl. "Just answer the question Malfoy before I beat it out of you."

Draco looked back calmly at him, his expression completely unreadable.

"I didn't."

Ron's eyes hardened and his fingers were itching to wrap themselves around Draco's neck.

"I don't believe you."

Draco let out an exasperated sigh of frustration and unwound the strap of his bag from his shoulder, dropping it impatiently onto the floor. He waited until a small group of first year students had managed to pass them in the corridor before he looked at Ron again, his voice surprisingly steady.

"You asked me a question, Weasley…I gave you a straightforward answer." He drawled calmly but even Ron could easily notice that the Slytherin's jaw was beginning to tighten and that Draco's hand were already hovering near his pockets for his wand, itching to hex Ron into the next century.

Still, that didn't stop Ron from taunting Draco further and extracting the truth.

"What is your relationship with her exactly?" He asked but Draco just sneered calmly at him again, emulating Ron's earlier position by crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall.

"We're…_friends."_

Ron's ears began to redden and he clenched his fists, his arms trembling in unkempt anger.

"Friends don't have sex, Malfoy."

To his outrage, Draco's smirk widened and his eyes glinted slightly as though he was amused.

"No, they don't."

Ron felt his fingers beginning to shake violently as he dug his nails deeper into his palms, struggling desperately to keep himself from punching the sneering blonde Slytherin in front of him.

"You find my question funny or something?"

The amusement on the blonde's face was evident now, and Draco arched an eyebrow at him.

"I believe the word you're looking for is _moronic._" He drawled back calmly in response.

"You raped her, Malfoy." Ron hissed at him, his features contorted into a furious scowl now but Draco just stared coolly at him, his face set into a sneer but his eyes glowing with rage of his own.

"I assure you, I did no such thing."

"You're _lying."_

Draco's eyes flashed and he reached for his bag again, looking extremely irritated as he began to walk away. "Look, I don't have time for your damn idiocy, Weasley…I'm going to go to class—"

"_She would never have let you touch her otherwise!"_ Ron snapped at him but Draco just scoffed, shaking his head as he answered Ron's angry retort at him with a calm smile. He adjusted his bag strap over his shoulder again and raised an eyebrow at him, leveling him with a pointed glare.

"I don't know about you, Weasley…But I don't have to force myself on a girl to touch her…Let alone _sleep _with her. Now get the hell out of my way—" Draco stopped and made to shove past Ron again but furious of Draco's dismissal of him, Ron blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Harry is _not _a girl!"

Draco scoffed again and paused for a brief second to shoot Ron a self-satisfied, taunting smile.

"I can assure you from first hand experience, she _is…_Would you like me to tell you many times I've been in her?" He mocked but this proved to be the wrong thing to say because in an instant, Ron's ears had burned red and without so much as another word, he rushed right at Draco in outrage.

"You _BASTARD!_"

Ron lunged at Draco before the Slytherin got any more of a chance to react and instinctively, he raised his fist, ready to slam it into the other boy's face as hard as he could. He hadn't anticipated, however, that Draco had been expecting his hostility and had easily retaliated, swerving around his punch easily and twisting them around such that, to Ron's dismay, _he _was the one who had his face pressed painfully against the wall of the corridor in front of him, his hands caught behind his back. Even without looking at the other boy, he heard Draco's mocking sneer in his voice when the Slytherin began hissing at him from behind, raising his wand and pointing it angrily at the back of Ron's head.

"You're _seriously _beginning to piss me off, Weasley—"

Ron began to struggle against the grip Draco had twisted around his arm but his efforts were useless and soon, the blonde began to drawl again, shoving the tip of wand harder against Ron's head.

"—I do _not _have the patience to deal with you right now—"

_"LET ME GO, YOU DEATH EATER!"_

Draco raised his free hand, impatiently tugging free the clasps around his wrist and yanking the sleeve of his school shirt up until, to Ron's utter shock, the black, ugly Dark Mark was in full view against the paleness of his skin. He saw the way Ron's cheeks had suddenly drained of color at this but Draco just sneered at him and held it up even higher for him to see, practically shoving the mark right into the other boy's face and causing him to wince and try to turn his head away from the sight.

"I don't want to see that, Malfoy_—"_

Ron tried to turn his head away again when Draco held the Dark Mark up even _higher _for him to see. When Ron had managed to look away, Draco grabbed him by his hair and yanked, forcing him to keep looking at the mark. Growling, Ron tried to turn away again but that was when Draco snapped.

"That's right…_Stare _at it. _Stare _at the fucking thing, you little bastard. Stare at it and _fear _it and _tremble _before it like the coward you are." Draco's voice was laced very heavily with mockery as he spoke to him, his words causing Ron to stiffen in outrage and struggle violently to move away.

"_MALFOY LET GO—"_

Draco's eyes narrowed and his features began to harden into a menacing sneer. "Let's be honest with each other, Weasley." He drawled and when Ron turned to glare at him in confusion, he let out a harsh laugh. "Let's be honest because you and I _both _know that if it hadn't been for Harry always beside you, you'd be _just _as scared and terrified of the Dark Lord as I was…Wouldn't you…?" Draco ended this statement with a challenging hiss that, despite its softness, made Ron cringe slightly.

"I'm not at all like you_—"_

"You know that too, don't you Weasley…?" Draco interrupted him calmly and when he realized that Ron was beginning to cower away from him and from the Dark Mark, he let the other boy go, shoving him away and accidentally causing him to crash into a wall. Despite all this, Draco continued to watch him and when Ron couldn't seem to find the strength to look up, he resumed speaking again.

"You'd have been _exactly _in my position right now, if it hadn't been for Harry always by your side protecting you, wouldn't you…? A Death Eater… Scum of the Earth…Just…Like…_Me._" Draco's sneer transformed slowly into a menacing smile as he said this but to his surprise, Ron glared back at him and met his look easily, the Gryffindor's eyes hardening as they rested on Draco's harsh expression.

There was denial in his eyes now, intermingled with all his rage, but still Ron managed to find the voice to speak and he replied in a shaky whisper. "I'm onto you, Malfoy…" He paused for a moment when Draco stiffened at his words before continuing. "You and Goyle have been up to something since the beginning of the year…I've been watching you two closely…_Too _closely, in fact."

Again, Draco stiffened and his cheeks began to lose color but he held Ron's glare, masking his nervousness with a hard sneer. "I don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about, Weasley—"

"—and I don't know _what _exactly you two are up to but I _know _it's not good…And believe me when I say that I _will _kill you if you ever do anything to hurt my friends…" Ron warned him in a soft voice that seemed to betray the threat he was trying to convey. Nonetheless, Draco narrowed his eyes at him and when the redhead said nothing else, he shoved the Gryffindor away from him in disgust.

"Just stay away from me, Weasley. Or else." He hissed as he began to walk away but Ron pulled himself upright and snarled after his retreating back, calling out to him in the long corridor.

"Or else what? You'll send your horde of Death Eaters on me?"

The last few bits of Draco's patience snapped and his eyes were blazing as he stopped and glanced over his shoulder again at Ron, rewarding the taller boy with a deliberately taunting sneer.

"Or else…I'll screw Potter until she can't walk."

"Why you son of a—STUPEF—"

Draco whirled around sharply even before Ron had finished his intended spell and before the redhead could even point his wand properly at Draco, the blonde had already lifted his own wand quickly and easily retaliated with a counter-spell of his own – the first one that had come into his mind.

_ "CRUCIO!"_

Even before the curse had left his wand, Draco had already realized his mistake and his eyes widened when Ron, his face pale at the Unforgivable Curse, crashed backward into a suit of armor to avoid it. A couple of students, most of them Gryffindor, had been passing by in the corridor as this happened and when Ron had stumbled into the suit of armor behind him, the rest of it came crashing down noisily onto the floor such that most of the other students around the corridor heard them. Soon enough, Draco found himself the recipient of dozens more shocked, angry glares from the other Hogwartian students and when Ron had finally picked himself up off the floor to look at him, the blonde Slytherin couldn't help but wince when he heard the next words out of the redhead's mouth.

"You…You…_Death Eater Scum._" Ron spat out as he steadied himself back up and pointed his wand directly at Draco again, his form trebling slightly as more Gryffindors walked up behind him. Draco recognized some of them as being in their year – Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil – all of which were now looking at him with wide, shocked eyes and shaking their heads in anger.

Ron stood up to his full height and wiped the smudge of dirt off his cheek, glaring at Draco as though he was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen in his life. "You..._dare _to cast an Unforgivable in school…In plain view of _everyone? _Only a Death Eater would have the audacity…" He paused when he realized that more students had gathered around them and he spoke louder, his face twisting into an angry scowl. "I guess I shouldn't really be surprised…I just didn't think you could sink any lower, Malfoy…" He met Draco's eyes from where the blonde was standing several feet away and shook his head, well-aware that more and more students had begun to gather behind him to watch.

Horrified at what he had done and intimidated by the growing number of students who were beginning to crowd behind Ron and match the redheaded Gryffindor's shocked look of disdain for him, Draco began to back away slowly – his face paling as he shoved his wand back into his robe pocket.

"N—no…I didn't mean…I wasn't—" He stopped and winced when he had accidentally bumped himself into a large group of Hufflepuffs behind him, all of which looked ready to dismantle him at any moment. Justin Finch-Fletchley stood right at the center of the group and the minute he saw Draco's ashen features, the dark-haired Hufflepuff sneered cruelly at him, shaking his head in evident disgust.

"Go run back to your lot, Malfoy." He spat loudly and soon enough, when the rest of the watching students around them began to sneer and shout out the same curses and words of spite at him, Draco was left with no other choice but to look back up and meet all of their unrelenting faces.

As he expected, a lot of them were filled with nothing but hatred and disgust towards him and Draco was quite used to it all at that point but somewhere near the back of the crowd –behind some Ravenclaws – he thought he caught a glimpse of Theodore Nott and some of the other Slytherins in his year. Strangely enough, they were all smirking at him, watching him with a very strange look.

Draco didn't have enough time to dwell on their expressions any further, however, because soon the familiar barrage of insults came – words he thought he'd never have to hear again since he and Harry had called a truce and the Hogwarts Houses had begun to make friends amongst each other.

"_DEATH EATER! I KNEW IT!"_

_ "YOU'RE DEATH EATER SCUM, MALFOY! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"_

_ "YOU SHOULD BE IN AZKABAN WITH THE REST OF THEM!"_

_ "GO TO HELL, MALFOY! YOU'D BE MORE WELCOME THERE!"_

His eyes stung with the tears of humiliation that threatened to spill out but, as he knew any Malfoy would, Draco did the only thing he could do – he kept his head up and quietly walked away, knowing that all the eyes following him would forever see him as the one thing he never wanted to be.

_A Death Eater. _

_

* * *

_

The ceiling of the hospital wing looked much whiter than Harry had remembered it.

As she stared blankly up at it, she was actually trying to listen to the hushed conversation on the other side of the curtain surrounding her bed. Just outside, near Madam Pomfrey's table, she could vaguely make out the sounds of Madam Pomfrey, Headmistress McGonagall and Andromeda's faint voices as they tried to discuss amongst themselves Harry's current condition and her available options.

"_She could always abort the child of course…Should she deem herself not fit to raise it."_

"_How can you even consider such a thing? The immorality that would suggest—"_

"_We have magic, Headmistress…A magical abortion is not as dangerous as a muggle one. It would be quick, painless and easy…All I really need is to have both her and Draco's consent to do it."_

"_I am against it! I do not want to take an innocent life! Andromeda?"_

"_I will let the parents decide on the matter, Headmistress…I'm afraid I have no say in this."_

A few times, Harry thought she heard the Headmistress protesting vehemently whenever Madam Pomfrey or Andromeda mentioned something along the lines of 'magical abortion' but then it would always be drowned out again by the other two women's shushing whispers. She also heard the hospital doors opening and closing a few times – followed by Hermione's soft voice – but then Harry had never allowed herself to get up from her bed and peer at them, much less talk to any of them.

Since she had found out about her pregnancy two days ago and Madam Pomfrey had discussed with both her _and _Draco their responsibilities, she hadn't left her bed, and even the act of eating itself was lost on her because no matter how hungry she was, she always pegged it to the disturbing fact that there was a _baby_ growing inside her. She didn't want the child in there – in _her _– and it was the most disgusting, violating feeling in the world to have to be reminded of its existence in her every couple of minutes. Madam Pomfrey would routinely check up on her to make sure she was fine. The MediWitch would ask her if she was thinking about what she was going to do with the baby.

To be quite honest, Harry pretty much hadn't been thinking of anything else these days.

She knew she didn't want the baby, that much was certain, but then again she wasn't so sure anymore if ending the baby's life was truly the best decision she could make. If anything, Hermione's continued refusal to speak to her directly made Harry feel much worse and though her brown-haired best friend continued to visit her and help her with all her missed classes, Hermione never once spoke.

Even Ron and Luna had been worried when they noticed the obvious tension between them.

Unexpectedly however, the Weasleys _and _the Malfoys had yet to be informed of the entire situation and from the looks of things – judging from Andromeda and McGonagall's discussions – neither of them intended to inform the families any time soon. Luna, Ron and Hermione had all agreed to keep things to themselves and, should Harry push through with the abortion, would keep the whole matter under wraps so as to avoid anyone else in the Wizarding World ever knowing of such a scandal.

Since Madam Pomfrey had spoken to her and had asked her first if she wanted the Weasleys to know – the results of which of course ended with her refusal – Harry could only assume Draco had refused to inform his parents as well, since the Malfoys were also still uninformed about the situation.

Draco, surprisingly enough, had been completely quiet and withdrawn from her for the last two days and, other than how he had pleaded with her to reconsider her options that night, he hadn't come to see her since. A part of Harry wished she could ignore the dull ache in her chest at this but then again, _another _part of her was also relieved – relieved that she didn't have to face him just yet.

She didn't think she could possibly look at Draco in the eyes now, much less speak to him at all and even the very idea of him touching her made Harry freeze up like a cold marble statue. None of this was his fault but somehow, Harry was looking for a reason – _any reason _– to be able to pinpoint the blame on him anyway – if only because it would make things easier for her to think about.

_But that's not the case now is it? _

Harry sighed to herself again and tucked her hands behind her head as she looked up into the ceiling, watching silently as the faint flicker of the candle cast a few shadows around the small room. She recalled all of the things that she and Draco had learned about each other for the past couple of weeks, all that she had learned about him and all that he had learned about her. If she were to be completely honest with herself, she couldn't just deny that there wasn't anything in their relationship. There _was _and though she wasn't sure, she knew she had grown closer to him than she ever expected.

_So do I want this child? _She asked herself, closing her eyes as the thought plagued her mind.

The look in Draco's eyes that night, when he had pleaded with her to spare his son's life, had scared her somewhat and _now _more than ever, Harry was beginning to think the Slytherin was much more serious about his intentions for her than she ever could have realized. She hadn't meant for things to go as far as they did, and to be honest, she didn't even realize their relationship had gone to such extreme levels of intimacy. All Harry knew for certain was that she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about Draco yet, but she knew she didn't want to lose his companionship, whether romantic or not.

_Does that truly make me queer?_ Harry asked herself after a moment's pause but then, just as she had answered Ron this before, she shook her head fiercely and covered her face with her hands.

T_hings are too complicated to narrow it down to that question alone._ She reassured herself quietly, sighing and burying herself under her covers again as she tried to drown out her thoughts. _It's unfair to even ask yourself such a question, Harry…How can I even be called queer when I'm like this?_ She nodded to herself again but even after the affirmation, her thoughts sounded so empty to her.

_Am I…?_

So far her only intimate encounter with men since she had been turned into a woman had been Draco and truly, if she were to be honest with herself, she could not have imagined doing anything else with any other man besides him. She found the idea itself _disgusting _really _–wrong _even – and that alone reassured her that it hadn't been only the female hormones that had caused all this.

There was something else.

Something that drew her to him and allowed him into her life.

She had _let _Draco touch her, and so she too was partly to blame for her current predicament.

_I just can't believe this happened…I can't believe I did this to myself…What the fuck are you supposed to do now, Harry?_ She screamed at herself in exhaustion, shaking her head and burying her face into her pillows again when she felt the familiar tears of frustration welling up in her eyes.

She didn't want to cry, it was a sign of cowardice and weakness, but at this point she really couldn't think of anything else she _could _do. This baby was _in _her, growing, living and _existing_ inside her, that much was certain, but whether or not this child is born or dies now lies entirely in her hands.

An innocent life – of her _own _flesh and blood – and she was about to sentence it to death.

_It's not like I have any other choice here._

Harry tried not to wince when she recognized the panic and instinctive self-preservation in her own thoughts and closed her eyes again, trying to block out the whispers echoing around the room. A couple of feet away, the small window beside her bed was open slightly and from it, a thin stream of sunlight was pouring into the room, casting a faint beam of yellow light onto her bedside table. On it, there was a small goblet of water and as she reached for it, a coil of parchments caught her eye, causing Harry to pause mid-reach and take the parchments instead, holding it up for her to read.

She recognized Madam Pomfrey's handwriting easily, having received dozens of medical notes from her during her last few years at Hogwarts, but strangely, this one was more than a mere note. It contained her vital statistics, as well as a detailed record of her current health status and that of the baby. They were several rolls of parchment all bound together and as Harry unrolled the last one, the one with the information about the baby's condition, her eyes widened as she read through the notes.

_It's a…boy…_She realized quietly to herself as let out the intake of breath she had been holding in, her eyes roaming over the neatly written words. Her eyes widened even more as she read through the note's contents, feeling a strange yet bitter feeling of awe and wonder welling up inside her chest.

_H—He's…He's…_Harry had to blink rapidly to quell the tears that were beginning to blur her eyes as she read through Madam Pomfrey's detailed description of her baby, unconsciously thinking to herself that her child sounded like the most perfect, the most _beautiful _being ever to walk the planet.

_Blonde… Green eyes… Ten toes, ten fingers… Healthy, steady heartbeat… And a seventy five percent chance of him being a parselmouth… _Harry held back a dry, choked-up laugh and as though out of their own accord, her fingers tightened slowly around the parchment she still held. _He… sounds… beautiful… perfect… If only…If only I could… _Her eyes dimmed sadly again and she looked away sharply, setting the notes back down onto the table and sighing as she glanced out the window.

_I don't want him born into a life in which he questions his mother's identity…_ Her eyes hardened again and she clenched her hands into fists, her nails digging painfully into her palms. _I can't subject him to a life in which people will mock him for his family…Mock him for my condition…A life where he's deprived the joy of a proper family…A real family…A NORMAL family…_ Harry closed her eyes as a single tear escaped and strolled slowly down her cheek, falling listlessly onto the blankets.

_I can't…I…I won't._

Her hand lingered gently over her stomach as she opened her eyes and looked down at her fingers, staring at them quietly as though she was waiting for what they were going to do. Soon enough, as she laid her hand gently on her stomach again, she began to whisper softly, feeling more desperate than how she remembered she felt the night she was to be killed by Lord Voldemort himself.

"I'm sorry…" Another tear cascaded down her cheek when she heard her own coarse whisper echoing in her ear but still she continued, stroking her stomach again as though she could try and make the child in her understand what she felt. "I'm so sorry…But…I can't be your mother… I just can't… I'm not…ready for this…I can't raise a child, I can't keep you, I'm so sorry…" Her voice broke at the end of her sentence and before she knew it, she was crying, and she buried her face in her hands.

"I cannot keep you…"

She cried quietly to herself for a few moments, relishing in the comforting silence of the room around her and in the realization that she was alone. Her cries were carefully muffled and restrained, barely audible from the rooms outside, and Harry struggled to keep it that way, keeping her face covered. After some time, a quick movement that caused the sunlight emanating from the window beside her bed to flicker caught her attention briefly, and she turned towards it, blinking away her tears. She saw a quick flash of white before it was gone and Harry blinked in confusion, reaching one of her hands up to wipe away the tears from her cheek. As she did this, she stopped and froze when she realized something, and only then did she figure out what that flash of white she had seen was.

A simple, purely white moth had rested itself peacefully onto the palm of her hand – right in the very center of it – and it had stretched out its wings and flattened them to the sides. Its touch was so light against her skin that Harry had barely even noticed it come in, much less settle itself against her. It was a small moth, barely taller than her thumb but its whiteness was unnerving –almost as though it were mocking her somehow with how clean and innocent it was, and that made her uneasy.

She stared at it for a very long time in silence, making sure to keep perfectly still lest the moth dislodged itself from her palm. Then, without thinking and without any palpable reason on her part, Harry suddenly closed her hand around the moth and killed it, feeling its softness crumbling against the strength of her grip and its white wings being crushed against the force of her fingernails.

If there was any expression on her face right then as she reopened her hand, it was somewhat akin to _confusion_ and _regret_ and as she stared at the crushed mush that had once been that white moth in her hand, Harry felt even more horrible – horrible for having just killed a defenseless creature. She swallowed the painful lump that had formed in her throat and felt even more tears beginning to blur her eyes; her chest suddenly heavy with the unspoken realization that was flooding her heart.

_ It was that easy._

Harry stood up and carefully set the body of the dead moth on the windowsill, watching silently as a gust of wind blew it away and it flew off into the air, fading completely from her sight. Then, she stood there and rested her elbows against the window, looking up into the clear blue sky.

_An innocent…defenseless life…And it was that easy._

Her eyes wandered slowly until she found herself staring into her reflection against the window pane and she stiffened, meeting her own harsh green eyes and emotionless expression. And then she just watched herself, waiting desperately for her reflection to give her the answer she was hoping for.

* * *

_**START OF DREAM SEQUENCE**_

_Draco was standing right in the middle of the Malfoy Manor gardens, watching silently as the beautiful crystalline fountain behind him continued to spout out streams of clean blue water. The sky was clear that day, with just a little bit of sunshine and the air felt good – crisp and light – that Draco allowed himself to enjoy the serenity of it all, sighing as he pulled his coat tighter around his frame._

_ He glanced towards Malfoy Manor again, looking at the large balcony windows which he knew were overlooking the gardens and he saw his parents there – his mother and father both looking and smiling at him, waving occasionally and exclaiming about how beautiful the garden truly was that day._

_ Draco smiled back at them and nodded, looking away just as he was about to sit himself down onto the ledge of the fountain behind him. A quick movement several feet away caught his attention, however, and this was followed by an adorable, mischievous giggle – one that caused Draco to look back up and trace his eyes slowly to the source of the sound. He had to look around him for several minutes before he found what he was looking for and he shook his head with a small grin, watching as a blonde, green-eyed boy – perhaps two or three years old – running around the large garden hedges._

_ The boy had stopped in the middle of his running and stood several feet in front of him, his green eyes sparkling with laughter as he looked up at Draco and gave him a wide, innocent smile. Walking over to where he was standing, Draco raised an eyebrow back at him and smiled, a little amused as he gestured to the stuffed basilisk the little boy was clutching tightly against his chest._

_"What's the name of your friend, little guy?" _

_ Giggling, the blonde boy clutched the stuffed toy tighter against him and smiled up at him._

_ "Nagini."_

_ Draco nodded in understanding but a frown had marred his features somewhat at the name, recalling somewhere in the back of his mind that he had heard that name before – the name 'Nagini'. He shook his head at himself anyway and knelt down so that he was eye-level with the boy, reaching over and ruffling the child's sleek, platinum blonde locks until he giggled again, trying to move away._

_ He ran back several steps and stopped, just by the entrance to the maze of tall green hedges that went about the entire garden. Looking back at Draco, the boy was jumping up and down excitedly and was gesturing to the maze entrance with a smile, his high voice seeming to echo in the silence._

_ "Mommy! Mommy here!" He squealed and began pointing again, waiting impatiently as Draco laughed at his eagerness and nodded, walking over towards him and taking the small hand the little boy offered him. "Alright, alright…Show me where your mother is then, little guy…" He agreed, allowing himself to be pulled along as the boy began to lead him surprisingly well through the maze._

_ They twisted and turned a couple of times and strangely, by the middle of it all, Draco's eyebrows had began to fuse together in confusion – especially as he realized that the maze seemed to stretch on forever and that the hedges seemed much, much taller than he remembered them to be. At one point, the little boy had led him right into a part of the maze where they had to walk around a circular path – akin to a spiral – and that was when Draco began to feel uneasy and walk a bit faster._

_ There was something strange about this place, something that was definitely not right._

_ "Where are we going?" He directed his question at the little boy leading him by his hand but the boy just smiled at him again, shaking his blonde head and merely pointing his tiny fingers forward. _

_ "Mommy!"_

_` Draco felt a familiar prickly sensation at the back of his neck as he listened to the boy's giggles again, unable to do anything else but follow him carefully until they finally came to a clearing – a small, circular area with another fountain at the very middle. The fountain was beautiful – made of expensive marble and adorned with tiny, cherubim that were fashioned as though they were pouring water into the fountain from the tiny jars they held in their hands. As they approached it, the boy had let go of his hand and rushed toward it, squealing happily as he ran off before Draco could stop him._

_ "W—wait…Where are you—" Draco stopped when he saw that the boy had rushed into the arms of a woman – a pale, beautiful dark-haired woman who was seated by the edge of the fountain. Her hair was long, cascading gracefully against her back just above the curve of her waist, and her eyes were luminescent, greener than all the grass and plants that surrounded them around the garden. _

_ She was smiling and laughing as the little boy launched himself right into her arms, wrapping his hands around her neck and allowing her to lift him up until she was holding him to her chest. Then, she stroked his hair lovingly, her eyes soft as she planted a gentle kiss onto the top of the boy's head._

_ As this happened, Draco stood back and watched them from a safe distance, his eyes wide and a soft smile lingering on his face as he relished the tender scene. The boy's mother was beautiful, even more beautiful than the roses that surrounded her, and for the life of him, Draco could not tear his eyes away from her, mesmerized by her movements and the way her hair danced with the breeze._

_ He saw where the little boy had gotten his bright green eyes, and they were the most enchanting shade of emeralds, captivating even the coldest heart with its intensity. Then, as Draco was staring at them, both those pairs of emerald eyes turned to stare at him and he inadvertently reddened, shifting uneasily when the boy's mother suddenly smiled and beckoned him over to them._

_ She lifted her free hand and held it gently towards him, her eyes soft as she spoke to him._

_ "My love…?" _

_ A slight blush stained the paleness of his cheeks but before he lost his nerve, Draco smiled back at her and took a step towards them, reaching his trembling hand out so he could grasp hers._

_ "I'm here…"_

_ Just as he had managed approach her, however, Draco gasped when instead of answering him, the dark-haired woman just winced – as though in excruciating pain – and stumbled away. The little boy she had held in her arms had slid back to the floor and to add to Draco's horror, he just stood there, watching gleefully as his mother's face crumpled in pain and she clutched at her sides, pulling her hand away only to find it covered in her own blood. Her eyes widened and she stared at the little boy in a mixture of confusion, horror and heartbreak, watching helplessly as he looked up at his mother again and smiled innocently at her, his eyes glinting as he held up the knife in his tiny hands._

_ "I want a hug, Mommy…"_

_ The woman gasped at him, her face pale and her body dying away quickly as she walked backwards, desperate to get away as the little boy drew even nearer towards her with the knife outstretched. She was stumbling along and leaving blood stains all over the grass as she tried to get away from him, unknowingly backing herself closer and closer against the fountain's ledge. In his horror, Draco was already rushing towards her but it was all happening too fast and before he could even reach her, she had already screamed as the little boy stabbed her again – this time right in her chest – and she finally fell backwards, teetering right against the edge of the fountain behind her._

_ Draco realized he was screaming because then, even as he was racing towards them, they seemed to get even farther away and he could only watch as the little boy gave his mother one last smile before he yanked his knife out of her chest and shoved her – right into the fountain's clear water. She fell right in with a loud, mocking splash and when Draco reached the ledge, he reached desperately into the water for her body, his cries and screams incoherent as he tried to reach for her._

_ "NO! NO, PLEASE—O—OH MERLIN!" He gasped and pulled his hand away sharply when he realized that the fountain's water had now turned itself into an eerie shade of blood red and without meaning to, Draco screamed again, stumbling backwards from the fountain and falling to the ground._

_ "N—NO…NO…NO!"_

_ Draco was crying now and he trembled, completely helpless, as the little boy let out a loud laugh – one that was certainly not the high-pitched giggles Draco heard before but one that was harsh and maniacal, the laugh of a man who had split his soul into seven by killing all those innocent lives._

_ "N—no…No, it can't be…No…"_

_ The little boy turned to look at him slowly and at once, Draco felt rooted in place – paralyzed by so much terror that he couldn't even breathe. Those green eyes, those beautiful bright green eyes the little boy had gotten from his mother were gone now and in their place, Draco found himself staring right into the evil, blood-red eyes of the very man he had once recognized to be his master._

_ "V—Voldemort…"_

_ The Dark Lord then smiled eerily at him, his red eyes glowing even brighter at Draco's pale features and the way the blonde was shaking so much that he could barely stand up or speak properly._

_ "Hello Father…"_

_ "No…No!" Draco turned away sharply and soon he was running, as fast as he possibly could, away from that horrible snake-like voice and away from that echoing, maniacal laughter behind him. He heard those tiny toddler, footsteps chasing right after him, forcing the blonde to run even faster._

_ "JUST GET AWAY! JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_ "Aw…Father…Is that any way to talk to your son?"_

_ Draco heard another round of that horrible, deep-voiced laughter before he stumbled, stubbing his left foot against a loose rock on the ground and crashing painfully right onto the grass. He scrambled to gather himself back up, however, but just as he stood up, the Dark Lord's hissing voice spoke to him again and this time, he heard it as though it was being whispered into his ear._

_ "I ssssssseeee you… Father…"_

_ When Draco looked up with wide, terrified gray eyes, the grotesque face of a half-snake, half-human child was leering down at him. Just as Draco had opened his mouth to scream, the creature had expanded its gigantic snake-like mouth and snarled loudly, ready to devour his entire form whole._

_ "NO! NO, GET AWAY! NO, PLEASE!"_

_**END OF DREAM SEQUENCE**_

_ "NO!"_

Draco's screams echoed in the silence of his bedroom as he jerked himself awake, his heart pounding rapidly against his chest and his entire body drenched with sweat. He was trembling as he pulled himself back up into a sitting position and took several inhales of breath, blinking several times as he tried to reassure himself that it had only been a dream and that he was safe in his dorm room.

It took him several minutes for him to actually calm down but even when he did, he gasped sharply again when something began burning right against the skin of his arm – the Dark Mark – and he winced as he yanked the sleeves of his pajamas to reveal it, dark and blatant against his pale skin.

_"It's happening again…"_

Draco lifted his gaze slowly and settled his eyes on the dark night sky that was seen from the open curtains draped over his bedroom window. A full moon was out that night and he stared at it, his body still trembling in the aftermath of his nightmare but his eyes darkening slowly in fierce resolve.

"_I'll stop them."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Another uneventful, chapter – something I like to call a 'plot-filler' since they're written to keep the plot moving even though nothing really major happens. In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter anyway and I promise I'll try to finish the next one out faster than I did this one. Oh, and if you're wondering, I decided to move Andromeda's conversation with Draco to the next chapter. :D

**Next Chapter: **Andromeda talks to Draco, Draco is approached by his former friends in Slytherin (Oooh. Let's see what happens. ^_~), and Harry makes her decision about the baby :D

**PLEASE REVIEW, DARLINGS! CHEERS! :D**


	29. An Act of Unselfishness

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books. Pregnancy. **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** As promised, a faster update than usual. Enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter 29 – An Act of Unselfishness**

"Some other strong forms of defensive magic against Dark Arts, used especially by Wizards and Witches in the sixteenth century, are what we refer to know as 'The Ancient Arts', for these have been long practiced since the time of Merlin himself. If you'll all look at your textbooks, it says that—"

Draco's eyebrows fused together as he tried desperately to listen to his Aunt Andromeda's lecture, raising his head every now and then only to write down the notes she was writing on the board. Every so often, she would ask a question about the reading assignment she had given them and Draco would avoid her eyes so she wouldn't call him, though he knew she wouldn't have anyway.

The seat in front of him was vacant – as it had officially been all _week _since Harry had been absent from classes – and Draco knew people were beginning to suspect things, especially since he could hear a lot of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws whispering amongst each other why Harry Potter wasn't in class. Some of them would even go as far as relate her class absences to all of the news headlines about the Death Eaters forming an uprising, and soon enough people were becoming scared.

It was all the Daily Prophet talked about these days, and Draco suspected that it was that annoying Rita Skeeter behind it all because more and more unconfirmed rumors were beginning to be published in the media. Draco had thought that, out of simple respect for those still rebuilding their lives after the war, the Wizarding Headlines would hold back on all the incriminating stories but apparently, he had been wrong and more and more news began to show up – including those of Harry's absences, the Death Eaters gone missing and Severus Snape's whole involvement in the war.

To fuel Draco's anger even more, there were even reporters who were criticizing Harry for her not having killed _all _the Death Eaters when she had the chance, and some elucidating the whole grim tale of her having been turned into a female. It was the scoop of the hour these days and even as the Death Eater trials for those who had been caught were ongoing, Harry was always on the front page.

Clearly, it appeared as though the Wizarding World was in shambles again and after only a few months following the war. At that, Draco felt angry – angry at all these people for their ignorance and insensitivity, knowing that it was because of things like this that wars started in the first place. Unsurprisingly though, Draco wasn't all that surprised when he had received a letter from Bellatrix – concealed by a special charm that allowed only _him _to read its true contents – that he was to defer from sending _any _form of contact to Malfoy Manor whatsoever and that, so she claimed, the Death Eaters were no longer using that as their meeting place but meeting elsewhere to avoid being caught.

Draco had yet to hear news about his parents, however, and that worried him because if he was right, he suspected that Lucius and Narcissa were being forced to stay at the Manor by Bellatrix to keep their cover and attend to all their Ministry trials. Both his parents were under 'house arrest' anyway, and so were forbidden to actually leave the Manor until their case was given a final decision.

That left Draco in a tight situation – he had no idea what the Death Eaters were planning and he only knew that when the time came, Bellatrix would send an Owl to him on the night of their attack. The night they were all planning to actually transfer the Dark Lord's soul into the child's body.

_Not if I can stop them._

Draco hadn't realized he was scowling the entire time all these thoughts were plaguing his mind and when he heard his name being called, forcing him to look up again, he realized that Andromeda was addressing him and that the rest of his classmates were giving him an odd look. Reddening slightly under their gazes, Draco shook his thoughts away and looked at Andromeda again.

"I'm sorry, Professor…?"

The dark-haired woman frowned at him, pausing in the middle of her lecture and giving her nephew a meaningful look. "Please pay attention, Draco…See me after class, I'd like a word with you." She didn't say much after that and annoyed at the sniggers he received, Draco stiffened and looked away, forcing himself to start taking down notes again. Beside him, Blaise looked up and nudged him lightly to get his attention, causing the blonde to glance briefly at him again and raise an eyebrow.

Blaise raised one back, giving the other Slytherin a curious look.

"You all right?"

Draco forced a calm sneer onto his face though his thoughts were actually raging inside.

"I'm fine, Zabini…Mind your own business." He seethed angrily. Blaise looked annoyed at his response and turned away, allowing Draco to tune back into Andromeda's lecture, listening intently.

"—one of the oldest…And perhaps most well-known among the 'Ancient Arts' is the act of '_Adfero Vitarium'_, the act of _giving _one's life to bestow the most powerful protection – protection against even _death _– for a loved one." Andromeda paused in the middle of this and turned to look at them again, her eyes seemingly searching through all their young faces until they rested on Draco's.

"By the act itself, an act of pure, selfless and true love, the wizard or witch _willingly _sacrifices his or her own life to protect a loved one such that a magical barrier is created, a barrier so _powerful _that it can withstand even the strongest of the Dark Arts." She paused again and Draco saw that there was a hint of sadness in her eyes as she turned away. "There have been…only a _few _who have performed this magic, as the spell itself requires an act of selflessness on the part of the witch or wizard that it seems, only a fair few have loved so genuinely enough to actually _want _to do this."

Andromeda looked sad as she flicked her wand over the projector, flashing a picture on the board that she and the rest of the students watching her knew too well. It was a newspaper clipping dating back seventeen years ago – that of the death of James and Lily Potter – and the night that the savior of the Wizarding world, Harry Potter, had come to be known as the _boy-who-lived. _His chest heavy, Draco stared at the newspaper clipping silently, confusion and sadness flooding his heart.

The DADA Professor continued. "Perhaps, one of the most popular cases of _Adfero Vitarium _ever being successfully performed, was in the case of Lily Evans Potter – the night she gave her own life to protect that of her newly born son, the very person who would save us from the Dark Lord." She drew in a deep breath and finally flicked her wand again, shutting the projector off. "And so _this _was the night Harry Potter was named, the _boy-who-lived, _the night he survived the killing curse." She finally stopped then and looked at the class again, realizing that all of the students had fallen silent and were now staring grimly at their tables or their hands – anywhere but at each other or her.

Andromeda leaned back against her table, folding her arms across her chest. "The spell itself, _Adfero Vitarium, _is one of the most powerful forms of magic but only a few have created the barrier successfully—" She paused when one of the Ravenclaw girls at the back of the room, Draco wasn't sure what her name was, raised her hand. Andromeda nodded at her and she voiced her question.

"Why is that, Professor?" She asked softly and Andromeda smiled sadly at her, closing the open textbook on her desk with a snap. Then, she straightened up again and turned back to the board.

"It only works if the love is _true_, my child…For even if a stranger gives his life for someone, this act would _never _be fully and completely _willing _on his part unless he truly loved this person." Her voice grew gentle, lulling all of the listening students into deep thought. "A person can be obligated…_compelled _even, to give one's life for…let's say a master, a lord or a king…But Adfero Vitarium can _never _be created unless the person giving up his life actually did it because of true love."

Andromeda smiled at them again, though the smile didn't reach her eyes and finally shook her head to clear the heaviness that had fallen upon the class. "But then, let us move on shall we? I don't want to dim you guys all out so early in the morning." She tried to quip weakly and though this got her a few awkward laughs, she spoke on anyway, speaking up in a lighter, more cheerful voice.

"There are _other _spells of course, that were part of the '_Ancient Arts' _and still exist today. For instance, one of the ways in which the sixteenth century magical folk protected themselves was—" She began to write on the board again and Draco drowned her out, his thoughts still lingering on the last of what Andromeda had just said. Her words had touched him deeply, gave him a newfound respect for Lily Potter that he never expected, but more than that, they also deeply confused him.

It was the same as that book Hannie had told him to read to her before – that of the prince sacrificing himself for the princess and dying so he could protect her. Draco hadn't understood it then and he _certainly _wasn't better off now as he thought about it again, trying to make sense of things.

He didn't understand how a person, who apparently loved someone so much, chose to _die _in their place instead when the very act of dying itself _separates _them from the person they loved most. Wasn't that, in a way, _futile _in nature because then they would never get to share their love again?

And what of that _willingness _to give one's own life away Andromeda had spoken of?

How can _anyone, _no matter how much they loved a person, _ever _willingly give up his or her life like that when they have spent the entirety of it fleeing before this very death they have to face? It just didn't make _sense _to him at all and truly, to him, he thought that it would be more an act of _love _on the part of both parties involved to understand when the other runs away to preserve himself. Everyone was, in nature, looking out for themselves after all and even love should understand this, for it love was truly as selfish as people claimed, then it need not make another person to give so much.

_Argh…This is all going to my head. I hate thinking like this. _Draco scowled to himself again and he couldn't help breathing out a sigh of relief when he finally heard the bell ring, signaling the end of class. As he collected his things in his bag, however, and he heard Andromeda dismissing the rest of the class, he stayed behind as instructed and walked up to her behind her desk, his chest heavy. She didn't speak to him at first, waiting patiently until all of the other students had vacated the room before she finally addressed him, sitting down onto her desk and gesturing for him to sit across her.

"Sit, Draco." She told him softly and when Draco sat down uneasily onto one of the classroom chairs in front of her, Andromeda spoke again, folding her hands primly onto the table. She shifted for a couple of minutes and seemed to be trying to think of the best way to start, her eyes clouded with uncertainty. Finally, when Draco looked up at her, she sighed and massaged her head in exhaustion.

"I'm sorry to disturb you from your classes, my nephew…But it seems we have certain matters to talk about." She began slowly and when Draco made no attempt to answer her, she continued. "I am…_worried…_ about you, Draco…I fear that there is something you are not telling me…Something that bothers you and concerns you _more _than your unplanned accident with Harry." She stopped and eyed him intently, noting the way Draco was clenching his fists and pointedly avoiding her probing gaze.

"Please let me help you, my child—"

"It's _nothing, _Aunt Andromeda…I _told _you I'm fine." He gritted his teeth and dug his nails deeper into the skin of his palms, closing his eyes tightly as he felt the painful effects of the Unbreakable Vow restraining the words from his mouth. Andromeda noticed his turmoil in this and she frowned deeper at him, especially bothered now by the way Draco was obviously avoiding her eyes.

"Draco, this is no trivial matter—"

Gray eyes snapped up sharply to glare at her, cutting her off sharply with their intensity.

"I _know _it isn't, Aunt 'Dromeda!" He snapped, his eyes flashing and his fist slamming itself hard against the table. She didn't flinch but Andromeda's eyes widened at his reaction, listening patiently as Draco spoke again, his voice rising several levels. "You think I haven't been _worried _about the situation I'm in? I do nothing but think about it every goddamn second of my day, you realize! I _know _I messed up!" He looked at her expression again and he sneered at her, narrowing his eyes.

"I got a girl pregnant outside marriage_, _and so I have a child on the way! I _know _that! And that girl just so _happens _to fucking be _POTTER _of all, people! I know, it's wrong and insane and so _fucking _messed up but it happened! It happened and you don't even realize the worst of it all!" He shouted at her, standing up from his seat in his anger but Andromeda rose up with him, keeping him in place by simply placing her hand over his and speaking softly, trying to quell the teenager down.

"That is why I want you to listen to me, Draco… You may not realize it but Harry is very fragile and conflicted right now and to engage in such behavior would be unwise for you both. You cannot—"

Draco's eyes hardened as he glared right at her, surprising the older pureblood when she saw the unexpected look of determination in his eyes that she had never seen in the Malfoy Heir before. She cut herself off in the middle of her own sentence and stared at him, her eyes widening slowly.

"I love her, Aunt 'Dromeda."

She continued to stare openly at him, not daring to believe it and yet terrified it was true.

"Draco, you are still so very _young _and attracted to _passion—"_

"I _love _her." Draco repeated firmly and in that instant, he had never been more sure of his words before then . "And I know I may have made so many wrong decisions in the past but this is the first time – the _only _time – that I feel like I'm actually doing something _right…_" His voice softened and he turned to look at her, allowing her to see the desperation and pleading in his mercury orbs. "_Please _don't deprive me of that, Aunt 'Dromeda…I have done so many wrongs in my life, this is my _only _chance to make things right…I don't want to run anymore." Draco closed his eyes, looking away slowly.

Andromeda's own gray eyes had softened too and she looked sad as she listened to him, watching as the young Malfoy Heir opened his eyes again and seemed to stare off into empty space. He stayed like this for a fairly long time and neither of them spoke, minding each other silently, before Draco finally glanced at her again and he stood up from his seat, grabbing his bag from the floor.

She stood up after him and tried to intercept him again.

"Draco, let me help you—"

"I _will _set things right, Aunt 'Dromeda." His voice was cold as he said this and finally, he turned around and began heading towards the classroom doors, his footsteps echoing in the silence.

"I _will _fix this."

His words shocked her into confusion but before she could ask what he meant, Draco had already left the room, closing the door so loudly behind him that the sound echoed in the silence.

* * *

The blonde had slammed the doors to the classroom shut and had begun stalking down the hallways when they had seen him and a strange smile flitted itself across Theodore Nott's face, matched with his eyes. Stopping abruptly in the middle of the corridor on the way to their next class, Theodore gestured to Pansy Parkinson behind him and without exchanging a word, she smiled as well – a strange, unreadable smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes – before they walked towards Draco.

It didn't appear as though he had seen them yet but when Theodore had managed to get close enough to Draco to address him, his harsh drawl kept Theodore back, causing him to freeze in place.

"Distance, Nott…It may just save your life." The Malfoy Heir hissed softly, causing not only Theodore to take a step back from him this time but Pansy as well and both Slytherins froze in place immediately, watching cautiously as Draco looked up at both of them and gave them both a cold sneer. Surprisingly enough, all traces of the wimpy, sniveling bloke they had encountered at the beginning the year was gone now and they saw traces of the old Draco Malfoy in him again – especially by the way the Malfoy Heir was staring calmly at them and was giving them a mocking, challenging smirk.

Undaunted and yet, cautious enough to heed the other Slytherin's warning and keep in place, Theodore smirked back easily at him, raising both of his hands up to show Draco he didn't have his wand. Beside him, Pansy had paled and appeared to be doing the same, watching Draco carefully.

The Head Boy raised an eyebrow at them, clearly expecting them to move out of his way.

"_Out of my way."_

Theodore's smirk widened and he dropped his hands, giving the other boy a quelling look.

"Come now, Malfoy…Don't be like that." He drawled and when Draco stiffened at this and seemed to narrow his eyes in suspicion, he spoke again, gesturing to Pansy behind him. "Pansy and I just want to talk…_Civilly, _as it may be, and without the unnecessary hostility." His voice sounded pleasant enough and yet, Draco's eyes were still narrowed suspiciously at him – as though he was half-expecting Theodore to pull his wand out and force the other boy into a magical duel any moment.

"_Why?"_

Draco's hand was ghosting over the pocket of his robes now, undoubtedly where his wand was, but the Head Boy's eyebrows fused in confusion when Pansy chuckled at him, giving him a coy smile.

"You're cute when you're suspicious, you know." She pointed out but if anything, that made Draco's suspicion rise more, especially when all Theodore did was to give Pansy a halfhearted glare.

"Don't rekindle old flames, Pans…You're mine now, leave him alone." He teased but Pansy giggled at his comment, her smile slightly flirtatious as she looked at Draco again and feigned a sigh. "That doesn't mean I can't lament over them, my darling…Draco and I _do _have a history, you know." She drawled back and soon enough, they were chuckling at this – much to Draco's added confusion.

His wand was out now and he was holding it blatantly in his right hand but he looked more anxious than angry and he shook his head, scoffing before he tried to walk away from them again.

"Sod off, Parkinson—"

"Malfoy, _wait." _

Draco froze at the evident strangeness of Theodore's voice and he sneered as he turned around slowly to face him, watching as the other Slytherin quieted and began to walk towards him. Her gaze flicking every now and then to the two boys, Pansy's eyes seemed to roam around the deserted corridors around them as though she was making sure that no one was there to hear them.

This did _nothing _to resolve Draco's suspicions.

"What do you want, Nott?" He asked carefully, raising an eyebrow again as Theodore smiled back slowly at him, shrugging and shoving his hands nonchalantly into the pockets of his school robes.

"I merely wished to say something to you, Draco."

The other blonde's gray eyes narrowed at this and his sneer only hardened again in derision.

"I see…So what ingeniously crafted, wickedly _witty _insult have you scrapped together for me this time then, Nott? Is it so rare for you to rub enough brain cells together to produce a _single _thought that you couldn't wait until a proper time to accost me in the hallway just to share it?" Draco mocked sarcastically at him and in spite of himself, Theodore's temper got the better of him and his jaw clenched, his hands tightening themselves into fists as he struggled to keep from snapping back.

"Careful, Malfoy." Theodore's eyes glinted as he met Draco's smirk with a glare, wishing more than anything that he could punch the blonde's lights out. "I just want to talk…No hostility, no insults. Just a talk between two civilized purebloods." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for Draco's response.

"Will you listen?"

The hostility in Draco's eyes never wavered, however, but he nodded anyway, watching with narrowed eyes as Theodore met Pansy's eyes for a brief moment before they both nodded, looking back at him. Then, to his disbelief, Theodore nodded respectfully at him, giving him a friendly smirk.

"On behalf of the Slytherins, I would like to personally _apologize._" He paused and waited for Draco to get over the shock of his words before he continued, giving the other boy a small grin. "We… saw your little scene with Weasley the other day…You know, the one where you sent a Cruciatus right at that bastard's face?" When Draco gave him a strange look, he sniggered and shrugged to himself.

"The arse had it coming, really. Always strutting about the place like _he's _the bloody hero of the Wizarding World and not just some delusional blood traitor. He deserved no less." He added but before Draco could answer, Pansy spoke up too and she directed their attention to her amused smile.

"That _mudblood-lover_ deserves to be kicked out and expelled from this school…It's only a shame your Cruciatus Curse didn't hit him. It probably would have done him some good." She said snidely and of that – and the familiar way in which Pansy was wrinkling her nose in disdain, Draco couldn't prevent the smirk on his face – nor could he keep himself from agreeing with their sentiments.

"Perhaps." Draco offered simply but he refused to say anything else and his suspicious stance didn't relax at their words. He continued to observe them carefully, noting the way Pansy was batting her eyelashes at him again the way she used to and how Theodore seemed to be holding off his usual insults and instead, was regarding him and speaking with him as though they were just old friends.

"I never understood Weasleys anyway…They think so highly of themselves and yet, their family is still so pathetic. Living in that dump and practically pinching every penny just to send all of their kids to school." Theodore laughed at his own words and shook his head, sneering with disdain. Pansy was laughing as well but he continued, meeting Draco's eyes as he shook his head. "In fact, I never understood _Gryffindors, _period. They're a disgusting lot, all of them…And I think it's _rubbish _how the Headmistress is forcing us to intermingle with all the other houses." He added with a scowl.

Draco had grown bored of his words at this point and he merely raised an eyebrow at him again, clearly unimpressed and uninterested with what the other boy was saying. "Yes, well… Much as how I find your sentiments…_interesting…_as it would seem, I do not care to hear them. Now, if you and Parkinson are quite done wasting my time, I have Head Boy duties to attend to." He tried to walk past them again but Pansy intercepted his path and she pouted at him, answering in her high-pitched voice.

"Aww…Draco, don't be that way." She whined and irritated, Draco was just about to shove her away when Theodore finally sighed and pulled Pansy away from him, giving Draco a rueful glance.

"Look, Malfoy…I realize there's no easy way to do this so I'll just come right out and say it." He began, causing Draco to sneer pointedly at him in response and cross his arms over his chest.

"Ah, the snake finally sheds off its skin."

Theodore glared at him, looking frustrated. "Pansy and I just came here to…_apologize." _He paused to take a cautious look at Draco again. "We'd like to _apologize _to you about everything that's happened and all those nasty things we said…We were just…drawn in with everything that's changed. The war, our parents being arrested and persecuted, all those raids in our houses." He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up in his agitation. "We didn't realize you and your family were only doing what we Slytherins do best…_Looking after ourselves…_And we shouldn't have judged you for that." He stopped after saying this and met Draco's hard glare again before speaking up in a soft whisper.

"_Any one of us here in Slytherin would have done the same thing."_

As he anticipated, his words hit right home and Draco seemed to stiffen for a moment, a single eyebrow arching up slightly as he considered the meaning behind Theodore's spoken words. There was truth behind the sentiment, that much was certain and the blonde appeared to be amused by it as he looked at them, watching their facial expressions carefully before he dared to answer.

"So what do you two want?" He asked bluntly.

Theodore smirked at him again, matching the bluntness of his question with a frank response.

"A truce, Malfoy. We'd just like to start the year again. Erase everything that's happened."

The corners of Draco's lips began to curl upwards into a snarl of disdain and he leered at them.

"And pray tell, _why_ would I do _that_?"

Theodore and Pansy looked at each other carefully before the former answered him. "Because you're one of _us, _Malfoy…A _Slytherin, _through and through. And we want you back in our circle, back in our ranks." He told him and yet, there was an underlying intent in his words Draco could not sense.

"We want our leader back." Pansy added and she smiled sweetly at him, oblivious to his scorn for her. "And only our leader would dare to try and set the scumbags of the earths like the Weasleys and their muggle-loving friends in their place the way you did the other day…We apologize, Draco." She smiled at him in what she thought was a demure manner but it just made Draco sneer at her.

"And what of _you, _Nott?" Draco turned to him, his eyes still narrowed but both Theodore and Pansy could see that he was beginning to relent. "You've hated me since your father was arrested and taken into trial…And now you want to be friends? Why the change of heart?" He mocked in disbelief.

Theodore visibly stiffened but he chose his answer carefully, his jaw clenched. "My father has been temporarily placed under house arrest until further deliberation, Malfoy…The Ministry has been accusing him of communicating with Lestrange and the other usurpers but he _swears_ he's innocent… He's just looking for a way to blame it all on Lestrange instead so he could be acquitted somehow."

Draco merely raised an eyebrow at this but Pansy interrupted before he could say anything, drawing his attention to her dark scowl. "I think we'll _all _be relieved once this stupid uprising is settled. Lestrange has _always _been crazy and now she'll only implicate the rest of us further if she isn't put out of her misery soon. If she causes any _more _of a stir, the Ministry will _never _leave our families alone."

The Malfoy Heir scoffed but reached up to massage his temples at that, shaking his head.

"Well _that, _I can agree with." He drawled and soon enough, after casting both other Slytherins another careful, scrutinizing look, he shrugged at them, making to turn away. "I have no intention of becoming the 'best of friends' with either of you and to be quite honest, I don't know what you're trying to pull here. But at the very least, you have my civility. Now if you'll get out of my way—"

Theodore interrupted him again. "Will you at least _consider_ being amongst us again, Draco?"

Draco arched an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder at him, coolly staring him down.

"I'll consider it."

They watched him go intently, waiting until Draco smirked at them before walking away, never noticing the two pairs of gleaming eyes that pierced his retreating back like two very sharp knives.

* * *

Harry had to force herself up into a sitting position on her hospital bed when Madam Pomfrey re-entered the hospital wing that afternoon, followed by Hermione, Ron, Professor Andromeda, and finally, Draco. Her two best friends had moved to the side of her bed by the window, plopping themselves down carefully onto the chairs placed there while Draco stayed at the far end of the room – perhaps because Madam Pomfrey and Andromeda had ushered him there – and remained silent.

She realized she hadn't seen the blonde Slytherin since they had found out about her condition a couple of days ago and she noticed Draco did _not _look well. In fact, he looked like he had lost a couple of night's sleep and his hair was not as neatly gelled back as usual. His uniform, however, was still impeccably neat with not a single garment out of place and despite herself, Harry's lips quirked upwards into a small smile, however weak and forced it was, but sadly, it didn't last long.

Soon enough, she found herself staring into Madam Pomfrey's gentle but urging gaze and she sighed and cringed slowly, straightening herself up on the bed and giving her a meek smile. Andromeda had stepped towards her and began to stroke her hair in comfort, causing the Gryffindor to nod gratefully at her before she finally met Madam Pomfrey's gaze again, nodding in confirmation.

"What is your decision, child?" The MediWitch's voice was both stern and gentle as she addressed Harry and the Gryffindor was grateful for this, for it would avoid any feelings of pity. Taking a deep, inhale of breath, she lifted her eyes slowly and finally, met Draco's gaze across the room.

She was surprised to see that the Slytherin wasn't staring back at her, however, but was trying desperately to hide his face as he stared at the floor, his entire form stiff with anticipation. It was a strange sight to behold actually, for if there had _ever _been something she had admired about her former Slytherin adversary – even before they became friends – it had been how Draco _always _managed to keep his chin up high and with pride above all else, even when he had lost everything.

Now, however, as she stared at him and watched as he seemed to be staring so hard at something on his shoes that his eyebrows were fused together so closely, she felt horrible for treating him the way she did these past few days. After all, this had all been as much _her _fault as it was his and if anything, she should be the one apologizing to _him _for her insensitive behavior and actions.

"Draco."

Harry heard herself calling his name but her voice sounded raspy and unfamiliar to her. She sighed, waiting patiently until Draco looked up and met her gaze. She flinched when she saw the fear in those mercury gray orbs, intermingled with regret, bitterness and desperation. Overwhelmed, she tore her gaze away, burying her face into her hands for a few minutes before she spoke quietly.

"Do you want this child?"

Blinking and startled by her sudden question, Draco ignored the presence of all of the other people in the room and stared back at her, meeting her probing green eyes with a pleading look.

"You _know _I do—"

"_How much?_" Harry asked again sharply, clearly demanding a satisfactory answer but Draco just looked at her as though she had insulted him, his eyes beginning to darken with his confusion.

"With all my _being, _Harry! What are you – _why _are you even asking me this? Are you _mocking _me?" His voice cracked and before he knew it, his emotions were beginning to show again but Harry pressed on further and she shook her head to interrupt him, her eyes glassy but filled with decision.

"_Why?"_

Draco's eyes narrowed and he glared at her, his hands trembling as he clenched them into fists. "Because…I…I don't _know, _why! It's a child, Harry! Why are you even asking me this? I don't understand—" He raged at her but she shook her head again, cutting through his violent protests.

_"Why, _Draco?"

His eyes widened at he looked at her, at a complete loss for what she wanted him to say.

"B—because…_It's…mine._"

He swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed, well-aware of the disgusted glare Ron was giving him across the room but finding absolutely no reason to care. At this point, even Hermione appeared to be looking at Harry in confusion but then, the black-haired Gryffindor surprised them all when she finally nodded at Draco's words, accepting them easily and turning back to Madam Pomfrey.

"Then I've made my decision." She told the older woman softly. Before she continued, Hermione suddenly stopped her by placing a hand on hers, squeezing her fingers to get her attention.

"Harry, _wait."_

Harry immediately stopped in the middle of what she had to say and stared at her, surprised by the urgency in Hermione's voice and that her best friend was, at last, finally talking to her again. The Head Girl sighed and paused when everyone in the room turned to look at her, waiting for her to speak. "Before you make your decision, I just…I just want to say something." She bit her lip and took a deep breath again, steadying herself and straightening in her seat before she eventually continued.

"I'm…I'm…" Her brown eyes began to tear up before she could stop herself and she began to cry softly, the rest of her words muffled slightly by the sobs that escaped her. "I'm _sorry…_I'm sorry for all those horrible things I said back then…I…I didn't mean any of it." Hermione whispered, trying to gain a semblance of control over her emotions. "I…I shouldn't have judged you so quickly like that…You were right, you _do _have the choice about this…And I will respect your decision either way."

Harry's eyes softened at this and she reached out, silencing the rest of Hermione's stammers by caressing the other girl's cheek. She shook her head once, indicating to the other girl to stop before she managed a small but genuine smile, squeezing Hermione's hand gently in understanding. Overcome with her emotions, however, Hermione launched herself at Harry anyway and the black-haired girl couldn't help a choked-up laugh as she hugged the brunette back, stroking her hair.

"My stand is with _you, _Harry…Always has been, you know that." Hermione mumbled tearfully into her shoulder and still chuckling softly, Harry nodded, giving the other girl a kiss on her head.

"I know, 'Mione—"

"I'm on your side…No matter what you decide." She told her and again, Harry nodded, feeling completely spent but strangely enough, more resolute in her decision now more than before. When Hermione let her go and Ron did nothing but shoot her a silent glare in turn, Harry finally sighed again and turned back to look at Madam Pomfrey, her voice trembling slightly as she confirmed her choice.

"As the mother…I…do not want this child, Madam Pomfrey—"

Across the room, she saw Draco suddenly looking as though someone had stabbed him in the chest and Andromeda closing her eyes in defeat but before she lost her nerve or before any of their reactions caused her to change her mind; she kept talking, her voice cutting crisply through the air.

"—but I will give him to his father."

Two loud gasps, one in shock and one in relief, were heard around the room – most probably from Andromeda and Hermione – but Harry barely heard them, and her attention was focused on nothing else but staring at the tears of relief and gratitude that was shimmering in Draco's eyes. The Slytherin was looking intently at her and though there was no hint of a smile or any readable expression on his face, the emotions in his eyes were evident and they made those mercury orbs glow like the purest of silver. Harry's gaze never left his face as she continued with what she had to say.

"I do not want this child—" She repeated, suddenly tearing her gaze away from Draco after that when she saw the anger flaring in his eyes but still, she continued to speak lest someone dared to interrupt her. "—but I will have him…" She lifted her eyes and set them solely on Andromeda's gentle gaze. "…and rather than give the baby up for adoption, I will give him to his rightful father instead."

Madam Pomfrey had looked as though she was about to protest at this but Harry never gave her the chance, speaking even louder to cut her off. "Draco is therefore the only one who will be given legal and full parental rights to this child. And from here on out, I relinquish any of mine." She sounded weary and utterly drained of energy when she had finished, but when she finally dared to look up at Draco again to see his reaction, she felt worse – for he looked as though she had hurt him.

_Deeply. Very deeply._

A lump was lodged in his throat and she knew he was struggling desperately to maintain his composure but every inch of him spoke of his pain from her obvious rejection of their child – that and _anger, _utmost anger that she could see gathering in his eyes that she was forced to look away quickly.

Again, she turned to Madam Pomfrey and she nodded, reaching over to her bedside table to give the MediWitch back the medical notes about the baby. "The baby's birth certificate will show absolutely _no _records of me as his mother and following that, I will have _no _written record or proof whatsoever that will declare me as his other parent. Tell him that his mother died in childbirth or something and that her records were lost, I don't care…But like I said, I refuse to be his mother." She knew that her words were rubbing salt onto Draco's wounds but she forced herself not to look at him.

"That is my final decision…Will that be alright, Madam Pomfrey? Professor?" She turned to look at the two older women again and unable to do anything else, both just nodded back quietly at her in acceptance before Madam Pomfrey slowly began to make her back out the room towards her desk.

"Very well, Harry…I will draft up the records as you say. What do we tell the…the Weasleys?"

From the corner of the room, Ron finally broke out of his stupor and opened his mouth to say something but Harry beat him to it and shook her head fiercely, giving the redhead an angry glare.

"They are _not _to hear of this situation…They don't need to know." She told them angrily but then Andromeda addressed her again, her voice softer and more soothing than Madam Pomfrey's.

"And what of the Malfoys, Harry…?" She _and _Harry both looked up to meet Draco's expression again but like a wall, Draco just stared back blankly at them, a harsh, angry sneer formed on his face.

"Do we tell them of this incident—"

Harry sighed. "They will eventually find out anyway of the baby's existence but I would prefer that you do not reveal me as the mother…" She answered and hesitantly, she glanced at Draco again and spoke to him in a soft, imploring voice. "You may tell them whatever you wish, Draco…That is _your _decision to make, not mine. All I ask is that you tell no one else." She winced when Draco answered her with another sarcastic sneer, his eyes narrowed darkly as though she was riling him.

"Oh I am _sure _my parents will take the news _lighter _than you imagine, _Potter."_ He drawled at her and without knowing why, Harry flinched when she heard the venomous way he had uttered her last name – almost like a curse or a dirty word that didn't even deserve to be spoken with normalcy.

Forcing herself to ignore the stinging in her chest, she nodded curtly at his cold response before turning to her two best friends beside her to gauge their reactions. While Hermione was looking at her with more relief than shock, Ron seemed more intent on glaring at Draco until the blonde dropped dead. His gaze was unusually cold, colder than Harry had ever seen him, and he was watching Draco very carefully until his eyes had narrowed into tiny slits that he barely saw anything.

"Ron, _don't._"

* * *

"So indulge my curiosity for the time being then, _Malfoy._" Ron spat out Draco's last name with same amount of anger and disdain Draco had spat out Harry's just a couple of minutes before. "Just… what would _you _do with this child, then…? I gather you're not exactly the…parental type." He mocked and, sensing the exasperation of the others in the room, he instantly regretted his hostility.

The regret was gone from his face soon enough though when Draco answered him with the exact same amount of spite, hatred and contempt that Ron had hurled at him – with the exception of the blonde speaking in a more subdued, seemingly calmer voice that unnerved Ron even more.

"Well you're hardly in a position to look down on _me _about parenting, Weasley…Seeing as _your _parents have bred more children than they could afford." The malice was there again and Hermione had to place a hand firmly over Ron's to keep the Gryffindor from lunging at the sneering blonde.

Madam Pomfrey had already left the room to address Harry's concerns while Andromeda had gone off after her, both women exhausted from the weight of the emotions in the room. This left only the three Gryffindors – Harry, Ron and Hermione – with Draco and if Ron so wanted, he could lunge himself at Draco right then and there and pound on that pale smirking face until he was satisfied.

But that wouldn't accomplish anything.

Instead, he addressed the infuriating blonde again, looking back up carefully and giving Draco a pointed glare. "Why would _you _want a child? Answer my question! What do you intend to do with it?" He demanded angrily but again, Draco just scoffed at him, shaking his head in obvious disgust.

"I thought I already answered this." His face filled with scorn, he looked at Harry again and shook his head, giving her a look that implied his anger. When Ron turned to follow his gaze, he was surprised to see that his best friend looked guiltily back at Draco, a defeated expression on her face.

Draco drew Ron's attention back to him when he spoke again and the blonde was already straightening up from where he had been leaning against the wall. "I want this child because it is _mine, _Weasley…And as to the question of what I intend to do with it, I…Well…" He paused and took a moment to gather his thoughts, surprising Ron when he heard genuine softness in Draco's voice.

"He is my son…And since Potter here refuses any parental connection to him, I will raise him myself…" Draco paused again and swallowed, his face visibly paling with something Ron did not understand. "He will be the direct heir to my family name and a proper aristocrat of Malfoy upbringing." He inclined his head once, the blonde refusing to look at Harry anymore than he had to.

"I will love him as much as a father could possibly love his son…And I will be proud of him." He ended his answer in a soft whisper but Ron just scoffed at him, oblivious to the way Harry had turned away from their conversation with a sad look and Hermione's shoulders slumped in resignation.

Ron remained _completely _unaware of this and so he taunted Draco again, meeting the blonde's eyes daringly with a cold, hateful snarl. "Raise him yourself? Malfoy upbringing? So…I take it that in short, you intend that he'll grow up to be another Death Eater just like you then, huh?" He spat.

To his immense glee, Draco's cheeks began to flush a dark, very angry red.

"Oh _stop _it, Ron!" Hermione had just about stood up to yank Ron back away before he riled Draco up any further but the redhead was relentless now and he continued, speaking up even louder.

"Because the way I see things, _Malfoy, _is that there seems to be _something _in this entire thing you're getting that you're not telling us. Something _big, _as it seems and I just don't trust you—" Ron was finally forced to stop when it was Harry's tired voice that interrupted him this time, followed by the dark-haired Gryffindor's restraining hand on his shoulder as he tried to push him backwards.

"Ron, _please _stop—"

"The child is _mine, _Weasley." Draco didn't bother waiting for Harry to finish her sentence before he left her there, along with the other two Gryffindors, and began to walk towards the door. He didn't say anything again until he reached it, however, and when he did, he took one last glance over his shoulder again to stare at her – his eyes filled with such contempt that she could only look away.

"And apparently, mine alone."

He slammed the door as loud as he could, causing the smallest of the three Gryffindors gathered by the bed to close her eyes and sink down onto the pillows to hide the tears in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **A few clarifications before any of you get confused: the child conceived is _**NOT **_evil and is _**NOT **_the reincarnation of Lord Voldemort. If you all go back to the first chapter of this story, you'd remember that the plan was to have the child bornfirst, _**THEN **_summon the soul of the Dark Lord into the newly born body. As such, the child conceived is still a young, innocent, handsome little Malfoy. :D

**Next Chapter: **Draco talks to the Slytherins again, some painful tension between Harry and Draco, Harry spends more time at the hospital and finally, Draco gets another nightmare

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! MUCH LOVE AND KISSES! CHEERS!**


	30. Crossroads

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books. Pregnancy. **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** First things first, I will not even try to make excuses for the horribly long wait you've all had to go through for this chapter. Ehehehe. I apologize but I have had the worst case of writer's block these past couple of months and I could not write a single decent chapter out. I practically struggled to finish this one and I just could not keep my muse with me no matter how hard I tried. Sigh. Hopefully, the next chapter comes out much faster than this one since it'll be much more exciting. :D

Don't worry, I fully intend to finish this story. About five chapters left so I hope you guys all stick around until then. So onward and enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Crossroads**

Lucius woke up to an excruciating pain throbbing at the back of his neck that night and he jerked awake, struggling to sit up from his awkward position on the cold dungeon floor. Still grimacing, he looked up and glanced around the dark, dreary basement of his own manor with contempt, realizing instantly where exactly he was and why he had fallen asleep in such an uncomfortable place.

Beside him, he felt another warm figure stirring and he turned towards it, his narrowed eyes softening instantly when the fell upon the shivering form of his wife. Narcissa had been sleeping as well, curled up in his arms, and from how he held her, Lucius could tell that she had not been faring well. Her skin was paler than usual and her body was wracked with violent shivers, all the more scaring Lucius when he drew her closer towards him and he noticed how much thinner she had gotten.

Bellatrix had barely informed them of anything that was happening these days but Lucius had begun to hear more and more familiar voices echoing from upstairs – all of the former Death Eaters. Occasionally, Bellatrix sent for them and they would be dragged upstairs to join the Death Eaters – if only to confirm the validity of Bellatrix' claims – but then, they'd be shoved downstairs again and it was horrible. Lucius could barely even remember the last time he and Narcissa had caught a glimpse of sunlight, and all they ever saw these days were the cold walls lining the ceiling of the dungeon.

They'd be locked in there for weeks at a time – perhaps even a month or more, he wasn't sure anymore – and the only time they ever got to see the light was when Bellatrix would order one of the house-elves to send in the usual plate of food for them and, upon sliding the tray into the room, a very thin stream of light would come into the darkness. That was it, and since Bellatrix only gave them a supply of food once in a day, it would be the only reminder of the light Lucius ever got to see.

_I won't continue to live like this…I won't._ He glanced back down at his wife's sleeping figure again and was surprised to see that Narcissa was actually awake and was staring blankly up at the ceiling, a dreary, exhaustion expression on her beautiful features. She looked as tired, drained and hopeless as he felt, but he couldn't allow her to see it – not when she was just about ready to give up.

"My love…" He reached a shaky hand over and stroked her hair away from her face, tucking the stray, limp strand behind her ear. Narcissa closed her eyes as she felt his fingers brushing against her cheek and a single tear slipped from the corner of her eye. Sighing, she closed her eyes again and turned so that she could bury her face against Lucius chest, wrapping her frail arms around his neck.

"I'm…so…_tired, _Lucius…" She sobbed quietly against him, causing the other blonde's expression to contort in concern and hug her tighter. "I'm just so _tired _of all this…Of all the deaths… All the lies… All the worrying about whether my Draco is safe or not…" She began to tremble even more against him as she looked up, allowing Lucius to see the fear that was written all over her face.

"I just want this all to be over…I don't want to live like this anymore…I—I don't _care _about the Dark Lord or muggles or muggleborns…I just want my _son _back and I want him to live _away _from this!" She cried softly again and when the shaking of her shoulders didn't stop, Lucius gripped them gently.

"I know, love…Shh…It's okay—" He tried to shush her crying by leaning over to give her a shaky kiss on her forehead but Narcissa just shook her head more furiously. "Why is she _doing _this? What does she want from us, why is she punishing us so, Lucius? What did we ever do wrong?" Narcissa asked him tearfully again and Lucius knew she was referring to her sister Bellatrix' actions.

"We have done a lot of things wrong too, my love—"

His wife cut him off again. "But then…Why have we even ended up in this position, Lucius? Why have we cut our life out this way that we have continually put the life of our son in danger and have been associating with people who have brought us nothing but grief? What have we been doing with our lives?" She began to cry again, more tears spilling down her pale, porcelain cheeks. "I cannot help but think…We _deserve _this… For making so many stupid mistakes, we deserve all this—"

Lucius started, straightening slightly and trying to cut her off.

"No, we do _not _deserve this 'Cissa. _Nobody _deserves to live like this—"

"Oh but we _do_, Lucius…Perhaps, we do…" She closed her eyes again and turned away from him, wrapping her arms around herself. "After all…_We_ chose this path…We made our choices back then… And now, all of those horrible things we did in the past are coming back to haunt us…" Her voice fell into a soft, dreary whisper that sent a shiver down her husband's spine. He continued to hold her against him but his thoughts fell to her last words, causing a dark expression to loom over his face.

After a long moment of silence, he turned to her, and he spoke up in a barely audible whisper.

"And what do we do now, my love…?"

Narcissa stiffened and opened her eyes slowly, allowing Lucius to see her dull, blue eyes. She reached a cold hand up and cupped his cheek gently just as more tears began to flood her eyes. "We must…protect Draco, my love…" Her voice broke and she had to close her eyes again to take in several deep in-takes of breath before she was able to continue. Lucius listened to her closely, his eyes soft but his expression filled with a sense of urgency and desperation he had never felt before.

"We must protect our son at all costs…Lucius…Draco does not deserve any of this…He has _never _deserved any of this and yet, he has suffered so much for the life we have chosen for ourselves…" Narcissa squeezed his hand imploringly, begging him with her eyes. "We _must _save him, Lucius…At all costs, we _must _save him from our fate…I do not want him to make the same mistakes." She whispered brokenly and at her words, Lucius nodded helplessly as his own tears began to form.

"I…I—I know, my love…I _know…_But…_how?" _

He paused when he thought they heard Bellatrix' loud cackle upstairs, followed by more Death Eaters' voices and falling silent, he and Narcissa waited until things had quieted down again before they continued in softer whispers. Lucius turned to her again, holding her hand desperately in his own as though she was his only lifeline. "_How _do we save him _now, _Narcissa? The child has been conceived and they are all just waiting upstairs for him…Waiting, like rabid _dogs._" Lucius' face hardened into an angry sneer and he shook his head.

"To think I have pressured Draco so much in the past to become a Death Eater…And I told him how much he should be proud of the mark—" He would have continued but then Narcissa put a finger to his lips, silencing the rest of his words. She shook her head at him, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"It would not do to dwell on the regrets we have about our mistakes _now_, my love…Not now when our son needs us…We _must _do all we can to save him now…He's all we have left." Her eyes dimmed in sadness as she retreated back against his arms, her body heaving weakly with exhaustion.

Lucius held her against him gently but he couldn't help but take in the gravity of her words and his shoulders slumped as he suddenly realized how truly helpless they were – and how horrible he must have been a father to Draco. All his life, he had always pushed the younger Malfoy too hard – telling him what to believe, how to act, who to trust and what he should do. Looking back at things now, he realized that not _once _had he bothered asking Draco what _he _wanted, and that stung Lucius.

He knew that it had been _his _clamoring that had eventually pushed Draco into accepting the Dark Mark and becoming a Death Eater two years ago, and Lucius had never regretted anything more because since then, his son had grown more and more distant from him – depressed and exhausted. And sadly, it was only _then _that Lucius had realized the effect of his actions on his son and from then on, he had been doing everything in his power to try and make amends for the life he had chosen.

And now, after Narcissa's words and seeing the look of ghost-like hopelessness in her eyes, Lucius vowed more than _anything _to make things right and fix the wrongs he had set upon his family.

A disgustingly familiar, high-pitched shriek broke his thoughts, causing him to stiffen.

_"OH LUCIUS! CISSY! TIME FOR YOU TO COME BACK UP HERE, MY DEARS!"_

Lucius and Narcissa both cringed when they heard Bellatrix' maniacal cackle echoing down the halls from the room upstairs and reflexively, Lucius stiffened, his arms tightening around Narcissa. As he heard the rumbling of footsteps heading down the dungeons steps towards them, as well as the sounds of Bellatrix' loud laughter reverberating around the room, Lucius felt his resolve harden even more and his eyes narrowed darkly, more than certain now of what exactly he must do to stop this.

He _will _protect his family at all costs.

* * *

Harry felt like a train wreck.

She had only been out of the hospital wing for less than a week and already, she found herself rushing towards the nearest bathroom, stumbling to the nearby toilet stall and retching right into it. A couple of students had glanced curiously at her as she passed them in the corridor but fortunately, she had been near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom that day, and no one was in there when she threw up.

The high-voiced ghost, on the other hand, noticed the definite way Harry's cheeks had turned into a sickly green color and she was looking suspiciously at the Gryffindor as she rushed out. For a few minutes, Myrtle looked confused and stared at Harry for a long time – as though she was trying to make out the other girl's features – but before the ghost could ask her anything, Harry was already rushing out of the classroom towards her next class. She got a couple more of the usual stares in the hallways but that was certainly nothing out of the ordinary so she ignored them, pushing past the doors leading to her Charms classroom and situating herself at the very back row of the small room.

Draco was already in his seat when she got there as usual but the blonde neither greeted her nor acknowledged her presence altogether, choosing instead to keep his gaze firmly on his book. She noticed that for the first time since the year started, Pansy Parkinson was seated right beside him and Harry saw that the short-haired girl appeared to be sitting _way _too close to Draco for Harry's liking – or at least, sitting too close to the blonde that she was practically leaning over the blonde's shoulder.

If Draco was bothered by this at all, he showed no indication of it – not even when Professor Flitwick had finally started their lesson for that day and Pansy remained uncomfortably close to him. A couple of minutes into the lecture and Draco looked up at her, giving Pansy a brief nod and smirk.

Fighting to keep a stoic look on her face, Harry began to feel a pang of anger in her chest.

_Why is he letting Parkinson fawn all over him like that? I thought he was over her?_

She scowled unconsciously and tore her gaze away from the scene, forcing her attention back to the front of the classroom where Flitwick had begun to discuss a whole new set of useful charms. A few more minutes passed but Harry unwittingly found herself staring at Draco once again and watching as the blonde shared a couple of whispers with Pansy, before both of them began to laugh. Pansy had her hand on his shoulder and Draco looked amused as he listened to what she was saying.

Seeing this, Harry's scowl deepened and she felt her fingers squeezing her quill.

_What a prick._ Her eyes narrowed and she looked away again before Draco could notice that she was staring, but even as she listened to Flitwick's lecture again, she was still noticeably distracted.

Almost an entire _week _had passed now since she had made her decision back in the Hospital Wing and Draco hasn't spoken a single _word _to her since then – not even when they had met each other in the hallways. The blonde would look at her, sigh quietly, and then look away, moving towards the opposite direction. She hadn't notice it before but his blatant ignorance had a much bigger effect on her than she could have anticipated and Harry began to stare at him a bit more, if only to try and see if he would be forced to talk to her if he met her eyes. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case and even when their gazes met, Draco just stared blankly at her with a strange conflicted look on his face.

He almost made it seem as though she had done something wrong with her decision, when in Harry's mind, she had responded to the situation with the best possible intentions in mind for _both _of them. Draco could have _never _lived a normal life with the public knowledge of having shared a _child _with her, and _she _could have never lived her life mothering a son who could never know who she was.

All that, however, didn't make everything else easier for the both of them either way.

For the last couple of days, she had been doing nothing else but speaking with Madam Pomfrey about what she could possibly be expecting in the months ahead. The MediWitch had been by her side, instructing her the entire time about her unexpected pregnancy and though Harry knew that Madam Pomfrey was just trying to help, all her smothering was beginning to grate on her nerves.

She and Andromeda had been talking frequently with Harry these days, mostly about how she was going to deliver the baby once her pregnancy was over and how they were going to keep it a secret from everyone else. Eventually, the two older women decided that Harry would be taking a medical leave about two months before the baby's expected month of delivery and will continue her classes in the hospital wing instead, where Madam Pomfrey and Andromeda had offered to teach her.

Until then, a simple but effective concealing charm will be placed heavily on her so as not to draw the attention of the other students to her rapidly expanding midsection. Only when it was all over and she had given birth to her child would her life be allowed to go back to normal – with the exception of her having to explain to the Weasleys and her friends why she suddenly disappeared. The baby, as promised, would be given to Draco and only the Malfoys will be aware of the baby's true parentage, as well as the actual, surprising events that have led up to their new heir's conception.

_And after all that…?_

Harry frowned as the question posed itself in her mind and she thought about the possible things she could do afterwards, especially since she would have just delivered an 8-pound baby. Fortunately enough, magic – as it seems – made the act of childbirth itself much easier as compared to the procedures in the muggle world and Madam Pomfrey had assured her nothing short of a quick and relatively painless delivery, save perhaps for a few labor pains along the way. As soon as she was done and her life back to normal, she fully intended to continue her in-depth Healer specialization.

As far as her studies and academics go, Harry was doing a lot better off than she ever had anticipated. After Hogwarts, provided that she had maintained her average of course, Madam Pomfrey and Headmistress McGonagall had both promised her entry into the Ministry's advanced Healer program – intended especially for those who wanted to become fully specialized Healers. She wasn't sure what she wanted to specialize in as of now, but she was leaning towards neuro-magic healing.

_But that's all for the future…For now…Life is hell. _Harry shook her head helplessly at herself in exhaustion and looked at the front of the room again just as Flitwick wrote down their assignment. As she copied it all down, however, the Gryffindor could not help but spare another quick glance at Draco across the room again, watching as the blonde wrote his assignment diligently on his parchment.

After looking away a couple of times to make sure he didn't notice she was staring, Harry began to scowl again when she caught Pansy talking to Draco a couple of times, to which the blonde responded to with a smirk and a quick nod. If she hadn't noticed it before, Harry definitely noticed it _now_ that Draco was _ignoring _her on purpose, and from the way things are, she certainly did not like it.

In fact, from the looks of things, it was almost as if Draco was intentionally trying to avoid her eyes and to Harry, after having spent so much time with the Slytherin these past couple of days, she felt horrible. Draco was acting as though they barely even knew each other, and to see him acting this way now was giving Harry a solid kick to the head about the inevitable reality of how things were.

Draco was her former enemy, a Slytherin and a Death Eater, and more importantly, he's a _guy._

_And here I am…A boy-turned-girl from Gryffindor…Foolishly knocked up by a snotty pureblood. Barely a year as a woman and already, I'm such a disgrace. _Harry shook her head at herself again in disgust and finally forced herself to turn away from Draco again, allowing her eyes to drop down to the pristine white parchment on her desk. A few more minutes of Flitwick's lecture passed but Harry found herself drowning out most of it, glancing up only to take the notes as needed and nothing else.

_I suppose it's all for the best…We weren't going to go anywhere with our relationship anyway._ She sighed again and forced herself to turn back to Flitwick's lecture, unaware of the way Draco's gaze had unwittingly flicked over to her just _seconds _after she had looked away. As the rest of class progressed, she and Draco continued to act as if they weren't even aware of the other's existence – certainly not as though they were the two same people who had shared intimate moments together.

It was a sad point of realization for the Gryffindor. When the class was over, only as she was walking silently out of the room, gathering her things in her arms, did she notice that Draco was standing by the door. The blonde was staring at her, shuffling his feet a few times and looking at her as though he was hesitant to approach her. Without knowing why, her heart fluttered at this and she began to move towards him, pushing past the other students so she could reach him before he left.

She got there just about the same time Draco did. He met her gaze and Harry stared at him, shifting her books from one hand to another, blurting out the first thing that came into her head.

"…Hi."

He froze at her awkwardness and nodded slowly, adjusting his bag strap over his shoulder.

"…Hi."

Harry began to blush, unconsciously shifting her weight from one foot to another. She tore her eyes away when Draco moved towards her and pretended to watch the students walking out of the room. He appeared to be doing the same thing, shoving his hands awkwardly into his robe pockets.

"So…How's the bab—" He caught himself and rephrased his question. "…how are you feeling?"

Harry heard the genuine concern and hesitation in his voice but that part of her inside that had been angry just moments ago at him suddenly flared to life and she sneered back, giving him a pointed glare. She placed her hand over her flat, pregnant midsection and let out a mocking laugh.

"I've definitely felt _better, _Malfoy." She retorted bluntly but she instantly regretted her angry tone a moment later when the hesitation in Draco's eyes was immediately replaced by anger and he sneered back at her, his expression hardening and his hands suddenly clenching shut into angry fists. He moved away from her and crossed his arms over his chest, giving her a guarded, mocking smile.

"I didn't come here to pick a fight, Potter—"

"Evidently. If you came for _sex, _I'm afraid you won't get it either. I'm rather indisposed at the moment—" She was cut off when Draco sighed in exasperation at her and gave an exhausted glare.

"Potter, just _stop _being so bloody difficult! There is much more you have to understand—" He tried to reason out with her again but Harry just shook her head and cut him off fiercely, looking away.

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy—" She froze and gasped when Draco had reached out and grasped her by the arm, his fingernails bruising her skin as he twisted her back around to face him.

"_JUST LISTEN TO ME, POTTER—" _Draco managed to seethe out but Harry was adamant at this point and she began struggling even more against him as he did this, twisting herself out of his grasp.

"_Your_ child's fine, Malfoy—"

She noticed the way Draco's eyes had flashed at her emphasis of the word 'your' but before he got the chance to interrupt her, she kept talking and smiled mockingly at him, taking a step away.

"—Madam Pomfrey said you should expect it by Christmas this year—"

Draco shook his head fiercely, a definite, fearful panic beginning to flicker in his gray eyes.

"They won't be waiting that long—" He stopped and hesitated when he saw the look of confusion in Harry's eyes but before he got the chance to explain, a voice interrupted them from behind, forcing the two teenagers to stiffen and look up quickly towards their lingering intruder.

_ "…Draco…?"_

Pansy Parkinson was staring back quietly at them, a deathly calm smile on her face as her cold blue eyes flicked back and forth between Draco's panicked expression and Harry's confused glare. Without saying anything, she walked toward them – stopping just behind Draco – and looked over his shoulder to shoot Harry a cold, menacing smile before she placed a hand gently on Draco's left arm.

"Draco, I believe Theo is waiting for us in the Great Hall. Let's not keep him waiting, yes?" She smiled coldly at Harry again before she tore her eyes away, beginning to drag Draco by his arm.

"Come along, then."

"Pansy—" Draco stopped in the middle of his sentence and stared ahead of him at Harry with a pleading expression on his face. "Potter, there's really something you have to understand. I—"

_"There you are, Draco!" _

The three other teenagers in the room jumped but only one of them was smiling as Theodore Nott walked slowly into the empty classroom, closing the door behind him. His eyes seemed to linger for a brief moment on Harry but as soon as she had seen him looking at her, he tore his gaze away instantly and he moved towards Draco. Smirking, he reached up and clapped the blonde's shoulder.

"You ready to go?" He asked lightly and again, his eyes lingered on Harry again and inevitably, the Gryffindor stiffened, taking a step away from the three Slytherins when they turned to face her.

Draco appeared to be looking at her with something akin to confused hesitation but Theodore and Pansy were both sneering as they turned towards her, their eyes gleaming with unhidden dislike.

"What are _you _still doing here, Potter?" Pansy asked snidely, her lashes fluttering as she narrowed her eyes at the other girl and Theodore followed this up with a snigger, shaking his head. "Yeah…I didn't know the freak show was still on…So how's life as a woman, Potty? Any action yet?" He mocked with a laugh and when Harry stiffened at this, he laughed louder, giving her a wide smirk.

"You know, it's too bad you've got a pretty face on you…What a waste of beauty." He shook his head with a condescending sneer and looked to Draco, noticing that the other Slytherin was silent. "What were you doing talking to her anyway, Malfoy? Are you _friends _with Harry Potter now or something?" Theodore's voice rose several levels as though challenging him to say the wrong answer.

Draco tensed as he was addressed and looked up, meeting Theodore's eyes with his own. The other boy's expression was cold and harsh, mockery clearly written all over his features while Pansy just stood between the two of them and watched on calmly, the sugary smile never leaving her face. Harry, the whole time, had remained silent and stood there, her wide eyes focused intently on Draco.

She watched as the blonde seemed to shift his gaze back and forth between his two Slytherin comrades, as though he was trying to gauge their reactions. This continued on for several more minutes and just when she thought the silence had become unbearable, Harry was just about to turn and storm out of the room when Draco's voice surprised her again, causing her to freeze right in place.

* * *

Draco felt an unfamiliar twisting in his gut as he forced himself to look away from Harry and sneered at Theodore and Pansy again, hiding his expression behind a mask of self-assurance. Had he turned around, he would have noticed that Harry had frozen up completely behind him like a marble statue, her expression unreadable but her shoulders tense with anticipation as she listened to him.

The next words out of Draco's mouth sounded strange and foreign – even to _him._

"If you think thatPotter's pretty, Nott…" Draco's jaw tightened a little but again, he forced himself to continue, masking his reaction with indifference. "You must be bloody out of your mind." He shook his head and finally braved the opportunity to look at her, meeting her bright green eyes.

"We're not friends…" Draco felt a knife twisting over and over in his chest when he saw the pain in her expression, followed by a flash of angry betrayal. "I could never be friends with a _freak_."

Pansy and Theodore both burst out laughing but Harry had visibly stiffened and for a moment, Draco almost retracted his words. Fortunately, Theodore spoke up again and managed to cut him off.

"Let's go then, I'm starving." He took Pansy by her arm and led her away; glancing over his shoulder to make sure Draco was following them. The blonde obliged but not before pausing just as he reached the doorway and turning around to glance at Harry's face one last time before he left.

He really wished he hadn't.

All he could think about was how much he wanted to do _anything _he could to forget the way Harry was looking at him right now – with so much contempt and hatred that it made Draco want to run off and hang himself. That or run back to her, take her in his arms and tell her everything she needed to know about what was going on – and hope to Merlin that she forgave him for everything.

He didn't do that, however, and instead, Draco swallowed all of the emotions welling up inside him and forced himself to walk faster, telling himself silently that avoiding her was for Harry's own good. If _any _of the Slytherins found out what was happening or why exactly Draco had been hanging around Harry so much, he was _certain _they would somehow find a way to use it to their advantage.

As he followed Pansy and Theodore down the corridor, he was sure he could feel her eyes burning through his back. It was only when Draco had reached the Great Hall that he felt himself heave a sigh of exhaustion, wordlessly trailing after Theodore and Pansy again until he had seated himself down onto their table at the very corner of the Hall. Astoria Greengrass was already seated across the table from him and when he sat down, she smiled at him – perhaps a little too cheerfully.

Laughing, Astoria shook her head when she saw Draco's expression, giving him an admonishingly teasing smile. "Oh, stop acting like we're all going to jump up and bite you, Draco… Theo and Pansy have already apologized about everything. Come on, we're just about to start breakfast." She told him and again, she smiled at him, tossing her light blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Well you were right, Pans. Draco _is _still acting adorably suspicious about everything, it almost makes me want to play along if just to tease him." She drawled and after she and Pansy shared a giggle, Draco's eyes immediately narrowed in anger and he lifted his gaze up to meet Theodore's smirk. The other Slytherin grinned back at him, taking a sip from his cup of coffee before he spoke up.

"Malfoy, _stop _giving me that look. I _told _you the other day that we wanted a truce, did you honestly think that wasn't serious? Now stop glaring at me like I'm going to hex you and start eating." He pointed out but that only made Draco's eyes flash again and the blonde sneered, shaking his head.

"Yes, but I _also _remember me telling you that I hadn't exactly agreed to go along with you guys again yet and that I'd need some time to consider it. What's with all this fakeness and friendship, all of a sudden?" He retorted sarcastically, jerking away when Astoria had offered him a cup of coffee. The other blonde blinked once before laughing at his reaction, sharing an amused smile with Theodore.

"Oh _honestly, _Draco…I'm not going to bite you. Lighten up!" She rolled her eyes and set the cup of coffee in her hand back down onto the table, letting out an exasperated sigh. Theodore and Pansy seemed to share a smirk and they chortled amongst themselves, giving Draco a weak grin.

"So—" Astoria began again, taking a quick sip from her goblet of juice before continuing. "—we were just talking about how disgusting all of these inter-house relationships were…Have you noticed them? I mean, they're _everywhere." _She drawled, allowing her eyes to linger around the Hall.

Draco didn't say anything at first but he followed her gaze slowly, his eyes coming to rest on Seamus Finnegan and Daphne Greengrass sitting together not too far away from them. Just as he watched them, he heard Astoria speaking loudly to Pansy again, breaking right through his thoughts.

"I mean, have you _seen _my older sister hanging about with _Finnegan_ – that filthy, Irish little half-blood? I can't believe she'd stoop so low." She and Pansy made a face and watched as, seated several feet away, Daphne laughed at something Seamus had said before leaning closer to allow him to whisper into her ear. The Gryffindor obliged and soon enough, Daphne was smiling at him again.

_Way to go, leprechaun._ Draco smirked to himself at this – not out of derision as what the other Slytherins thought it was but out of genuine amusement. He happened to know that Seamus Finnegan, Merlin only knew why, was the _first _guy who seemed to be holding Daphne Greengrass' interest this long and Draco was actually interested as to how far and long the new couple would go.

"He's a _disgrace._" Theodore's disgusted voice broke through Draco's thoughts and he turned to look at them again, helping himself to a small serving of French toast. He caught a glimpse of the way Pansy and Astoria were wrinkling their nose in distaste and followed their gazes again. This time, he noticed that they were looking over to where Blaise Zabini was sitting with Luna Lovegood nearby.

The Italian Slytherin was too busy conversing with Luna and her friends to notice their staring but from the looks of things, the blonde Ravenclaw was smiling at him and the two students easily looked as though they were genuinely enjoying each other's company and could not stop laughing.

Draco watched them for a moment but again, his musings were broken when Theodore spoke up across from him, his face set into a mocking sneer. "I don't understand what could possibly be going through his head. Loony's almost as much of a freakshow as Potter, it's disgusting!" He scoffed again as Pansy and Astoria ended up laughing but Draco just gritted his teeth, purposely looking away.

"Don't even get me started on _that _group." Theodore seethed, gesturing to another couple across the room – a petite Slytherin third-year girl named Penelope Wilshire who was seated with a large group of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. The group had put together two of the Great Hall's small tables to form a larger table to accommodate all of them, and the whole group was talking cheerfully.

For his part, Draco saw absolutely nothing wrong with the whole set-up himself but then, Pansy suddenly spoke up again and agreed with Theodore, giving her boyfriend a coy giggle. "Oh let her go with who she wants, love…Wilshire has always been an ugly loser anyway. Ugly bitch's—" She paused and fused her eyebrows together, looking back at Penelope as she thought of what to say.

Before he even stop himself, Draco was surprised when he himself supplied her with the words.

"—she makes a troll look like a bloody veela?" Draco felt the familiar sneer crawling onto his face as he glanced back at the young Slytherin across the room, hearing Pansy laughing beside him. "Honestly, you would think that ugly trolls like that would be allowed to walk around in public." He added with a scoff, stiffening slightly and looking away just when he saw Harry walking into the Hall.

He looked up and saw Theodore grinning at him from across the table.

"Right you are, Malfoy…Although I _must _say, any girl now is probably better off than dating _that_ freak show." He drawled and with great reluctance, Draco was once again forced to look at Harry. The Gryffindor's face looked pale and her eyes were cast down onto the floor as she walked into the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione in front of her, covering the small girl from all the lingering stares.

When the Gryffindor trio passed them, Draco hastily tore his eyes away from her before she noticed he was staring while Pansy and Astoria began sneering again, talking loudly to each other. "Pans, would you _look _at the way she carries herself? And how she slumps all the time, it's so disgraceful." She shook her head but then sighed and managed a careless shrug. "But, then again…We probably can't expect much from someone like Potter, she _is _a guy after all." She corrected herself.

Pansy giggled again and Theodore merely raised an eyebrow at this but Draco remained silent, choosing to avert his eyes from Harry instead and dropping them to his plate. As he busied himself with eating, he heard Pansy and Astoria firing off more derogatory comments about Harry and it took all of Draco's self-control not to snap at them. It was a welcome relief when both girls, after about fifteen minutes of bashing Harry, excused themselves to go to the bathroom and left the boys alone.

Immensely relieved, Draco was just about to let out an exhausted sigh at this but sadly, his reprieve only lasted a couple of seconds because soon enough, another Slytherin named Wilson Paddock came over and took Astoria's vacated seat, reaching over and giving Theodore a wide grin.

"Hey Nott, I tried what you suggested to me last night." He winked and instantly, Theodore burst out into sniggers, drawing a momentary look of confusion from Draco. The blonde Slytherin didn't take too kindly to Wilson joining them and he scowled at the other boy, raising a single eyebrow.

Theodore burst out laughing and elbowed Wilson back, giving the other boy a lecherous wink. "Soo…_how _was it then, Paddock? Did you tire yourself out there, mate?" He kidded and at his words, Draco finally got what they were talking about. He scowled and turned to look at Wilson's wide smirk.

"Well, a little…Heh. But I did it with this Ravenclaw chit and she was all for experimenting—"

"What are you two on about—" Draco cut in abruptly, causing Wilson to look at him.

"Oh come on, Malfoy… Don't play dumb. I'm talking about experience here, _sexual experience. _Don't tell me you're still a virgin, that's just sad." Wilson drawled and he and Theodore both smirked as they watched Draco closely, noting the way the Malfoy heir's cheeks were beginning to redden.

Refusing to take the bait, Draco scoffed and sneered at them. "I've had _plenty_ of experience, thank you." He snapped back and Theodore and Wilson both hooted loudly and gave him wide grins.

"Ohhh…Fancied yourself a little treat on the side every now and then, did you Malfoy? So how was it then?" They both leaned in close to listen to him, causing Draco to lean away in awkwardness.

He shrugged, trying to avoid their eyes for fear of turning even redder in embarrassment.

"It was…_good_, I—"

Theodore's grin hardened and a strange glint was in his eye that Draco couldn't make out.

"What she hot?"

Draco reddened again and looked away, failing to see the way Theodore's eyes brightened in triumph. Beside them, Wilson had burst out laughing and had slung an arm around Draco's shoulders.

"That hot, huh? Well, kudos to you, Malfoy. Maybe you weren't the stuck-up loser I thought you were." He would have said more but Pansy and Astoria chose that exact moment to saunter back over to them from when they had excused themselves to go to the bathroom. Upon seeing the girls back, Wilson Paddock nodded his leave to Theodore and Draco and went back over to his table.

As both Slytherin girls sat back down and Draco found himself drowning out the rest of their conversation again, his eyes drifted away from them – and, perhaps for the umpteenth time that week, he found himself staring wistfully at the beautiful, black-haired, green-eyed girl across the room.

* * *

Laughter was the initial reaction on Harry's face as she entered the Kensington's room that afternoon in the hospital wing, finding Timmy there already and practically bouncing on the edge of Kensington's bed. The pureblood wizard had a disgruntled expression on his face as he tried to calm the young boy down but Timmy just jumped even higher on the bed, bouncing happily into the air.

"For Merlin's sake, Timmy! Stop jumping on the bed, you're going to give me indigestion!"

Harry laughed again and this was when both Timmy and Kensington noticed her for the first time, causing both to pause in the middle of what they were doing and turn to face her. Timmy had a toothy smile on his face as he waved cheerfully at her while Kensington nodded to her in greeting, gesturing over to the empty bedside table beside him for her to place the food tray in her hands.

She did as he indicated and smiled at him, pouring him a fresh goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Well, look who's cheerful this morning…Timmy, I think we need to take down the energy levels just a notch. Here, drink this." She reached into her robe pockets and pulled out a potion she had brewed earlier that day – a calming draught – and gave it to the young boy, telling him to drink it.

Timmy made a face as he did, however, and he scowled up at her as he finished the vial. "Ewww. What was that, that tasted like lizard guts! Or _worse, _lizard liver!" He made a face again and climbed back up onto the edge of Kensington's bed but Harry just laughed at him, shaking her head.

"How would _you _know what lizard guts or lizard liver tastes like anyway, Timmy?" She pointed out but he stuck his tongue out at her, grinning moments later and answering her with a simple shrug.

"I just know it tastes _gross…_Isn't that just _one _kind of taste?" He asked her pointedly and despite herself, she found the little boy's simplified logic helplessly amusing, so she chuckled at him.

"I suppose so…" She glanced over at Kensington to give him an apologetic look for Timmy's hyper activeness but she was relieved to see that he was just smirking at them, shaking his head. Taking the offered goblet of juice in her hands, Kensington nodded in thanks to her again and spoke.

"Cheeky little bugger, isn't he…? He's been pulling that same line of thinking with me the entire morning…Drove me half insane." He commented lightly and to her relief, when she glanced back at Timmy again, Harry saw that the calming draught was beginning to take effect and the little child was merely sitting on the bed now, scribbling half-heartedly on a blank piece of parchment.

Smiling, Harry was just about to stand up to prepare more of Kensington's food along his usual table but he spoke first and addressed her, drawing her gaze back to him. "By the way, Jamie… Before anything else, I'd just like to tell you that…Well…" His lips began to lift upwards into a hint of a smile and for a moment, Harry just stared at him with wide eyes. Surprised, she couldn't help commenting on this, shaking her head slowly and giving the former Death Eater an amazed smile.

"Wow…That's the first time I actually saw you smile, this _must _be good news. What's up, Mister Kensington?" She asked him and Kensington chuckled at her words, nodding in agreement. "Perhaps…But I have reason to smile." He gestured to the name band wrapped around his wrist. "Before anything else, I have always kept forgetting to tell you, please call me _William_, Jamie." He nodded at her once again but before she could answer him, he went on and gave her a soft smile.

"I'll be discharged from the hospital soon…By the end of the week, if I'm not mistaken..." He chuckled when he saw the surprised expression on Harry's face, followed by a look of genuine happiness. She nodded and smiled at him in understanding and he continued. "I'm not quite sure yet, but I'm thinking of moving to France soon…I have an old estate there…It just needs a little repair."

Harry nodded again at his words, reaching over and pulling Timmy onto her lap when the little boy had begun to bounce on the bed again. He giggled but allowed the teenager to hold him, settling down in her arms again and fiddling with the various crayons and parchments he held in his hands.

"That's wonderful, Mister Kensing—" She paused and laughed, giving him a sheepish smile. "I mean, _William…_Surely though, you might need some company every now and then, I can still help—"

Kensington smiled at her, his eyes softening as his gaze flicked back over to where Timmy still sat playing and drawing on Harry's lap. "Oh don't worry yourself, child…I won't be alone." He chuckled and gestured for her to pour him another goblet of juice, taking a long sip before he continued.

"Actually, that's another thing I wanted to tell you before I left…" He reached over and ruffled Timmy's hair affectionately, causing the little boy to giggle again and move away. Harry watched their interaction in avid interest and soon enough, the next words out of Kensington's mouth shocked her.

"I'm…actually adopting Timmy…_legally…_as my son…I requested for the final adoption papers from the Ministry this morning." Kensington smirked at the way Harry was practically gaping at him now in shock but he continued. "Hopefully, things will quiet down for awhile for me…Then again, perhaps not…But then, only time will really tell at this point, right?" He managed a wry grin at her.

Harry fused her eyebrows for a minute, looking a little confused.

"So…the Ministry has allowed this—"

Kensington shook his head and offered her a weak shrug. "On the condition that I join them officially and, to atone for my crimes, I am to serve them for as long as this bloody mark remains tainted on my arm." He told her and eventually Harry's eyes fell on the notorious mark on his arm, which, exactly as she remembered it, was as ugly and distinct as the very first time she had seen it.

Unsure of how to respond to this, Harry settled for nodding and giving him a questioning look.

"…and…how long will that be exactly?"

His eyes dimmed somewhat but the corners of his mouth tugged upwards into a grim smile as he met her gaze again, allowing the young Gryffindor to see the resigned submission on his face.

"Until the day I die."

Without meaning to, Harry paled at his words and her eyes automatically snapped back to the Dark Mark on his arm but Kensington waved her questions away. "The Dark Mark, from the very beginning, was a _life-decision _for all of us that day…" He fingered the mark on his arm, his eyes clouding over with memories. "And thus, this mark will not disappear until the day I take my last breath…Only then will this reminder of my mistakes fade away." He paused and again, Harry fell silent, waiting for him to continue. "Unfortunately, by that time, my soul would have already passed from my living body." He saw the way Harry was trying hard not to show her dismay and gave her a sad smile.

"A pity…Is it not?" He watched as Harry's green eyes dimmed again and she nodded weakly in response, slowly raising her eyes from the Dark Mark and giving him a genuinely sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry."

Kensington chuckled and shook his head at her apology, affectionately ruffling Timmy's hair.

"Don't be, my child." He reached over and placed a hand over hers, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze. "I dug this grave of mine… And I have made peace with the fact that now, I have to lie in it…It is the only way I can ever continue living my life." He took a sip from the goblet she offered him again before offering her another grim smile. "Now, I must look up and crawl myself out of this grave."

Harry tried to smile but hers was obviously forced, and she could barely look him in the eye. Fortunately, Timmy had chosen that moment to begin bouncing on the bed again so Harry was effectively distracted, and her attention was drawn back to him as she tried to get him to sit down.

Kensington watched them for a few minutes but eventually, he continued and Harry's gaze drifted back to him again. "Thank you…for _everything, _Jamie…I know it may not make sense to you, but you have brought this dreary old man back from the grave." Kensington leveled Timmy with a weak glare and immediately, the hyper child giggled but stopped bouncing and settled back down.

He looked up and gave Harry a wide, toothy smile. "Daddy and I are going to Paris soon! He's going to teach me how to play Quidditch!" He declared proudly and despite herself, the enthusiasm of his voice caught on with her and Harry laughed at his excitement, nodding and giving him a smile.

"That's wonderful, Timmy…I'll bet you'll make an excellent Quidditch player one day."

Kensington chuckled at their interaction and gave her a meaningful look. "I wish you all the best, Jamie…May you have a prosperous life ahead of you, and hopefully you _never _make the same mistakes as I did…" He reached up and patted her cheek gently. "Live well…Fall in love, marry someone and raise a wonderful family… That is all you will ever need." He told her with a small smile.

Harry tried to look him in the eye as he told her this but eventually, his words caused her smile to falter somewhat and she felt a pang of sadness piercing through her chest. Nodding wordlessly and quickly looking away from him so he can't see her expression, Harry focused her gaze on the window by the corner of the room and sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly in exhaustion.

She knew, more than anything, that his words held so much more sentiment and meaning than she would have liked because of his experiences but it wasn't the truth in his statement that struck her. It was the fact that she, given who she was and her situation _now, _could probably never even _hope _to aspire to have any of the things he just mentioned – any of the things that were _normal._

_Never, _in her life, could she ever _be_ normal or live like a normal person would, and so she had always convinced herself never to aspire for normalcy or happiness to begin with. And that truth hurts.

To be normal, and happy, and _loved_, was the only thing in her life she had ever truly _wanted._

Her green eyes slightly misty with tears, Harry blinked a few of times and finally forced herself to look up and meet Kensington's gaze again, rewarding the former Death Eater with a genuine smile. Seeing her expression, he smiled back uncertainly at her and, without exchanging any words, he placed his hand over hers. All pretenses pushed aside, she laughed at his awkwardness and launched herself at him, hugging him tightly and looking over his shoulder to avoid letting him see her tears.

"Thank you."

* * *

_**START OF DREAM SEQUENCE**_

_He felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound of her breathy voice moaning his name and he clutched at her tighter, wrapping his arms around her slender body and pulling her tight against him. She gasped softly, her slim hands moving seductively up his torso to rest on his firm shoulders. Her fingernails teased the skin of his back as she did this and without warning, he heard her chuckle before those same fingernails raked across his back, causing him to hiss out in both pain and pleasure._

"_Fuck…" He clenched his jaw in agitation and pressed himself down harder against her, forcing her legs apart with a single yank and situating himself between them. The silk white sheets beneath their heated bodies felt like water against their flushed skin and they both hissed again as they practically wrestled each other in a sea of silk blankets, their bodies beginning to glisten with sweat._

_A few minutes into this and he began to hear her whispering his name again but this only encouraged him further, heightening his passion and bringing him to the brink of mind-numbing lust. He began ripping at her clothes faster, his fingernails scraping along her porcelain skin, his teeth biting along the bruised, sensitive red marks along her neck and his hand plundering between her legs. Soon enough, he heard her calling his name out again – this time louder and sounding a bit more urgent but still, the sound would not permeate through his lust-heightened state of mind. He continued to press himself against her, savoring the feel of that warm, smaller body squirming beneath him and the sensation of her warmth wrapped around him as he pushed himself inside her._

_She gasped at the sudden intrusion and to his surprise, instead of opening up to him as he expected she would, she began to struggle more against him, her hands ceasing their prior caressing of his shoulders and practically scratching and clawing at him as she tried to push him off. Somewhere, at the back of his mind, he heard her screaming at him and pleading for him to stop but for the life of him, he could not get himself to think straight and still, he kept pushing – thrusting and pounding and shoving himself into her sweet warmth over and over and over again until he was absolutely delirious from pleasure and she was sobbing from the onslaught, her lithe body shaking violently in his arms._

_He remembered kissing her as soon as it was over and only then did he realize that she had been screaming – not moaning - and that her face was streaked with tears, tears that were slowly filling her broken emerald green eyes again as they looked up at him, wide with fear and betrayal. He looked down and saw the pool of blood that was already spilling from where their bodies had joined together and he gasped loudly, watching in horror as the blood began to stain the white silk sheets._

_ Sobbing uncontrollably and his cheeks paling with realization, he blinked through his tears as he turned to look back at her, pleading desperately for her forgiveness through teary mercury eyes. _

_"P—Please…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"_

_ She stared up at him, her tears never ceasing and her beautiful features twisting into an expression of utmost hatred, revulsion and contempt as she fought to shove him off her frame._

_ "Y—you…You bastard! I trusted you, I hate you! I hate you!"_

_ He caught her fists in his hands, desperately holding them against his chest._

_ "P—please, I didn't want to hurt you—"_

_ "YOU RAPED ME!"_

_ A flash of light, a pair of glowing, snake-like red eyes suddenly appeared in the darkness and Draco heard a voice, an eerily familiar snake-like voice cackling and screaming with a maniacal laugh._

_ "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_ Draco blinked once and soon, he found himself standing alone in the middle of a large, white hospital room with a single, pristine white bed at the very center. He looked around slowly, trying to make sense of his surroundings and where he was but then, it all became strangely surreal to him when a soft, familiar voice suddenly called out his name, causing the blonde to smile and turn around._

_ "Big brother!"_

_ "Hannie!"_

_ He turned around and at once, he was greeted with the adorable dark-haired little girl running up to him and jumping into his arms, rewarding him with a bright, toothy grin. She smiled up at him and giggled a bit as he bounced her in the air before laughing and setting her back down on her feet._

_ When she glanced up at him and rewarded him with a happy smile, Draco knelt down on one knee and caressed her hair gently, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "You can talk now? You're better now, much better! Everything's going to be alright now, you'll see!" He promised her but again, Hannie just smiled at him and nodded, reaching up to take his hand in hers and pulling him along._

_ Laughing, Draco grinned as he let her lead him towards the hospital bed, stopping only just as they were about three feet from it so he could look down at her again and give her a questioning look._

_ "Hannie?"_

_ She blinked a few times in silence and lifted her eyes back up to stare at him._

_ "You promised you would take care of me, big brother…Didn't you promise that? You promised you would play with me and that you wouldn't let me die…You promised, Draco…You promised…" Her voice echoed eerily in the silence of the empty hospital room but Draco barely noticed. His face had suddenly paled at her words and at once, his smile faltered, to be replaced by a tearful, pleading look._

_ "Hannie, p—please…I tried, I didn't know h—how to—"_

_ Hannie's face contorted into something monstrous, akin somewhat to a half-skeleton, half-human creature and suddenly, she was on the bed, most of her hair falling out just like it had been the day she died. Her eyes narrowed and she snarled, her voice falling into a deafening low growl._

_ "YOU PROMISED, DRACO! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD TAKE CARE OF ME! YOU PROMISED!"_

_ Draco's eyes widened and his shoulders were wracked with violent sobs as he fell to his knees in front of her, burying his face into his hands and crying with helpless grief. Sobbing, he crumpled to the ground and soon, she was looming over his huddled form again, her face now but a mere skeleton but strangely, Draco never noticed and he looked up at her, still pleading with her to forgive him._

_ "Hannie, please…I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry…Please…Please—"_

_ "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_ He opened his mouth to scream as he watched Hannie's face and body suddenly ablaze with fire but as he was going to back away from the flames, everything around him began to swirl again and soon, not even the flames were seen anymore, and all he could see was pitch black darkness. He stumbled for a bit, trying to feel his way through the darkness but eventually, that same echoing maniacal laughter in the background drowned everything out and he reeled back, covering his ears._

_ "No…Stop…Please… NO!" Draco screamed again and fell to his knees, shutting his eyes as he felt his own hot tears streaming down his clammy cheeks. He shook his head furiously and banged his fists against his ears to muffle the sound but to no avail. Whimpering, he shrunk down to the ground again and wrapped his own arms around his lean frame in an attempt to stop himself from shivering._

_ After some time, the laughter died out and in the strange, eerie silence, Draco opened his eyes again and looked up, gazing around to check his surroundings. He was in a dark, grassy area now – similar to a garden maze of some sort and tall, dark green hedges surrounded him everywhere he turned. Tense and still trembling as he forced himself back on his feet, he began to walk around the area for a bit, trying to feel his way around and find out where he was. After a few minutes, it didn't take much for him to realize that he was in his own home now – he was in Malfoy Manor, and this was the hedge garden situated just behind their large mansion. It seemed colder now and more dreary than he remembered but there was absolutely no mistaking it, and soon after, Draco began to make his way quickly towards the center of the maze – having grown up exploring this entire garden._

_ When he got to the center, a strange sight greeted him – a petite, slender girl stood there at the very center, her back turned to him, her skirt flowing gently amidst the cool night wind. The moon high above their heads cast a faint glow onto her features and Draco could just vaguely make out her long, black hair, as well as her smooth, pale skin. He stood there for a few minutes, silent and unsure of how to approach her and he watched with bated breath as she began to kneel down onto the ground, her face still turned away from him. Then, to his confusion, the girl then buried her face into her own hands and her shoulders began to wrack gently, shaking with soft yet unmistakable sobs._

_ At this point, Draco could no longer keep away and he took a cautious step towards her._

_ "H—Harry…?"_

_ She froze at the sound of his voice breaking the cold silence and her shoulders tensed up, immediately causing the blonde to freeze in his place. He watched as she seemed to kneel there like a marble statue, her gaze cold and distant as she looked up at the glowing moon above their heads. Looking at her this way made the blood in his veins freeze up somewhat and he couldn't explain why at first but when she turned towards him, Draco heard his own sharp gasp of horror escape his lips._

_ "Why…? Why, Draco, why…?" _

_ Her voice sounded strange to him – like it was laced with a darker, lower pitch that made his skin crawl and without knowing why, Draco took a step backwards. Unfortunately, the sound of his footstep roused her further. She turned around more fully to face him now and Draco, completely and utterly terrified, stumbled away from her when he saw her face – if you could even call it a real face. Her eyes were red – an eerie, preternatural shade of crimson – and her face, or at least only half of it, was twisted into a sneer. Half-snake, and half-human, that was probably the best way to describe her. When her thin, scaly lips twisted into a vicious, ugly snarl, Draco reeled back further, trembling in fear._

_ "Y—you're not…You're not Harry—"_

_ She hissed at him again and he saw the hint of a snake's thin, ribbon-like tongue slithering from between her lips. "Why have you done thissssss to me…? You are jusssst like…them…" She began advancing on him, moving with the speed and stealth of a basilisk that Draco scrambled hurriedly to get away, practically crawling backwards along the rocky garden path underneath him._

_ "I didn't…Harry, I swear, I didn't! Please, you have to believe me—"_

_ "You don't…desssserve to live…" She stopped just as she stood before him but just as she looked about ready to attack him, Draco shut his eyes, steeling himself for the worst. What he didn't expect, however, was that instead of attacking him, he heard sounds of sobbing instead and when he opened his eyes again, all he saw was Harry huddled there, right in front of him, looking just as fragile and beautiful and entrancing as that night he had saved her from jumping off that tower. Her hair was tangled and slightly covering her face but otherwise, her teary green eyes blinked up at him and her voice broke softly as she spoke to him – barely above a whisper and yet Draco caught every word._

_ "Draco…Please…Help me…" She reached a hand out to touch his cheek and Draco's eyes softened as he took it into his instantly, guiding it to his lips and giving it a soft kiss. He closed his own fingers around hers tightly and held on, leaning forward so that his forehead pressed against hers._

_ "I'm not going to let them hurt you…Do you understand me…?" He cupped her cheek and used his thumb to wipe the tears away, using the same gesture to tilt her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. "I'm not going to let them hurt you, I promise…I promise, Harry…Trust me." His voice broke again as he kissed her and held her close against him, wrapping his arms securely around her waist. _

_ A strange movement worried Draco, however, when he suddenly felt her shaking against him and concerned, he pulled away to look at her face again, afraid that her sobs were going to continue. Unfortunately, only then did he realize that she hadn't been shaking against him with sobs but rather, she was shaking from laughter and when Draco pulled sharply away from her, she smirked at him._

_ "TRUST YOU?" _

_ She shrieked with laughter and Draco, sensing something wasn't right, began to back away again, watching as Harry's eyes began to glow once more until they had settled back to crimson red._

_ "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT TRUST? YOU MURDERER! RAPIST! DEATH EATER!"_

_ Her smirk disappeared and almost as fast as he had blinked, Draco was staring at that hideous half-human, half-snake face again and he gasped, shaking his head and trying to shove her away. He forced himself up to his feet and began to run as fast as he could towards the opposite direction, not caring and not daring to look back as he heard her voice continuing to echo loudly right after him._

_ "DEATH EATER! DEATH EATER! DEATH EATER!"_

_ Draco choked back a whimper of fear and forced himself to run faster, not caring at this point where he was going as he twisted, ducked and turned around every corner of the maze to get away._

_ "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_ "Ohhhhh Draaaaaco…"_

_ Just as he reached what he thought was the exit of the maze, he heard what sounded like Harry's voice calling out to him again and despite himself, he looked over his shoulder one last time to check. He saw a snake standing there – a basilisk – about fifty feet, and it was staring at him with great big yellow eyes. It smiled at him, as though it could sense its fear but before he had any other chance to react, it snarled and advanced, opening its gigantic mouth and looming right over his form._

_**END OF DREAM SEQUENCE**_

_**

* * *

**_Draco jerked awake from his sleep with a quiet whimper but he forced himself not to scream.

Instead, he gasped for breath and stared up at the canopy of his four-poster bed in stunned silence, his mind already recovering from the onslaught of emotions and guilt-ridden thoughts his nightmare had brought to his attention but his body still refusing to budge from underneath the covers. He was trembling and his entire form was drenched with sweat as he forced himself to sit up but he couldn't bring himself to care. Sighing, he looked around, running a hand through his sweat-damp hair.

A half-empty glass of water stood there at his bedside table and with a deep breath, he drank the rest of it slowly, his heart still racing from perhaps the third nightmare he had witnessed that week. They seemed to be plaguing him every night now – he would go to sleep, the nightmares would begin again and Draco would be forced to be reminded of his fears over and over until he woke up. They seemed to have intensified even more now that he was alone and Harry no longer spent some nights with him, for he remembered on the rare times she did, Draco hardly had any nightmares at all.

_Knocking_…_Someone's knocking._

In the middle of his musings, he realized that someone had been knocking discreetly on the door to his dormitory for the past three minutes and he jumped out of bed with narrowed eyes. After grabbing his wand from his bedside table, he walked towards his dormitory entrance slowly, taking great care not to make any sounds or sudden noises. As soon as he reached the entrance, he raised his wand and flicked it once over the doors to open them, somewhat unsurprised and sneering later on when he was met with the sight of none other than Gregory Goyle standing not too far away from him.

The other Slytherin smiled coldly, his own similar hatred and contempt showing on his face. Then, nodding, Goyle sneered at him, nodding his head in the direction of Draco's covered Dark Mark.

"Your Mark."

His shoulders visibly tensing, Draco's eyes flicked towards his arm and he raised the sleeves of his pajama top to uncover it, his face immediately paling when he saw that it was – for the first time since the Dark Lord's return – as black and as clear as he had ever seen it. Goyle's sneer widened at this and he cleared his throat, drawing Draco's attention to the letter he held in his outstretched hand.

"I came to deliver a message for you, Malfoy."

Trembling, Draco took the letter from his hands, looking away so Goyle couldn't see his face.

"The full moon approaches."

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, another uneventful 'filler' chapter but thankfully, this is the last filler chapter for this story. Everything else that follows afterward will have nothing but important events.

**Next Chapter:** A few scenes of a D/H reunion and bittersweet goodness, the Death Eaters draw nearer, and Theodore and Pansy finally confront Draco about something important - a proposal perhaps?

More to come soon! My goal is to finish this story, latest by the end of March or early April. :D

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! :D**


	31. Rain and Fire

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books. Pregnancy. **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** See, much faster update right? Haha, well mostly because I was sick these last few days and since I stayed home from work, I had time to write this out. Enjoy the long chapter everyone! :D

* * *

**Chapter 31 – Rain and Fire**

Draco heard the boisterous laughter of the other Slytherins around him in the Great Hall that evening but he didn't look up from his plate. Keeping his gaze down, he ignored Astoria and Pansy's teasing giggles nearby and continued to pick at the food on his plate in silence, merely looking up every now and then whenever he was addressed and answering with the occasional 'yes' or 'no'.

If Theodore, Pansy or the rest of the Slytherins gathered around him showed any indication that they were aware of his odd behavior, they didn't show it. Draco continued to eat his dinner in silence, checking his watch every now and then so that he wouldn't be late for his last class. Eventually, the laughter stopped and when the rest of the Slytherins settled down, Draco finally risked another glance up and he was annoyed to notice that Theodore and Pansy were staring at him.

"What?" He narrowed his eyes and snapped at them, masking his caution with indifference. "What are you two staring at? Was there anything you wanted?" He drawled calmly, watching as the two Slytherins seemed to glance at each other before they looked at him again and shook their heads.

"Nothing, we just…" Pansy bit her lip and ignored Astoria's look of confusion as she continued. "…we saw Goyle walking out of the Common Room last night…He said he needed to do something…And then, we followed him, and we saw that…he went to see _you._" She finished slowly but the instant Draco got where she was getting at, he stiffened and his fingers tightened around his fork.

"And…?" Draco heard the venomous challenge in his own voice but he sneered and narrowed his eyes even more at them, daring them to assume anything else. "What do you want me to say to that? Goyle and I spoke last night, we had matters to discuss. But other than that, I can't see where it would concern either of you." He snapped coldly, his grip on his fork tightening even more in agitation.

Pansy hesitated again but took a chance and continued, fusing her eyebrows together. "Well you see that's the thing…You and Goyle _never _speak now, you never even acknowledge each other's presence anymore since Crabbe died and, well—" She noticed the way Draco's eyes were beginning to narrow dangerously at her and she began to back away slowly, keeping at a relatively safe distance.

"I'm just…Well, I'm a little suspicious here—"

Again, Pansy bit her lip and seemed to struggle with what to say but fortunately, Theodore beat her to it and spoke up, drawing Draco's attention back to him. "That's not what we meant to say at all, Malfoy, look…The reason Pansy and I are bringing this up is because, we're…_concerned _that—"

"What are you guys talking about?" Astoria's worried tone of voice had broken right through Theodore's sentence and she glanced back and forth between the two boys in confusion, her eyes peering right into Draco's. "What is he talking about, Draco? Is everything alright? Are you okay—" She reached up to brush the hair away from his eyes but he pushed her away with an impatient sigh.

"I'm _fine, _Astoria…I—"

"_Dra—uhm—Malfoy…?"_

Startled by the new voice that had entered the conversation, all four Slytherins suddenly stiffened and glanced up, their eyes immediately falling on a pair of bright, emerald green eyes. Draco, who had been in the middle of pushing Astoria away, suddenly stiffened at the sight of the Gryffindor and when he looked up to meet Harry's quiet expression, he saw a slight hesitation in her eyes.

"Potter…" He swallowed the nervous lump that had formed in his throat at the sight of her and sat up, his eyes immediately resting on her beautiful face. "What do you think you're doing here—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Pansy suddenly spoke up again, her shrill voice cutting right through his words. "What do _you _want, you freak? Why are you even here?" She challenged with a laugh and soon, she and Astoria were both giggling, sneering at Harry in disgust.

Theodore smirked at this, leaning back against his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, Potter, why don't you go back over to your loser friends—"

Harry ignored them altogether and kept her attention focused fully on Draco, her eyes staring imploringly into his as she wrung her hands together in nervousness. "Look, Malfoy… Can we… Can we talk for a few minutes? There's really something I'd like to say…" She glanced briefly at the other three Slytherins around him before her gaze flicked back at him and she gave him a pointed look.

"Please?" She wrung her hands together again and waited patiently as Draco stared at her, his eyes unreadable as he took in her nervous countenance and uneasy movements. However, just as he was about to stand up, Pansy and Astoria began to taunt Harry again with matching harsh sneers.

"Oh _please, _Potter…Don't hold your breath. Why would Draco waste his time talking to _you, _you're disgusting! Why don't you go and crawl under a rock or something—" The rest of Astoria's drawl ended up as a gasp of surprise when Draco suddenly stood up sharply, causing some of the goblets on their table to nearly tip over and several of the utensils to clink loudly against their plates.

"Shut up, Greengrass." He bit out coldly but just as Astoria seemed to be recovering from the iciness of his tone, Draco moved around the table and grabbed Harry roughly by her arm, his fingers almost bruising against her skin. "Come along then, Potter…Before I hex you right here and now." He pretended to hide his anxiety with another sneer as he yanked her out of the Great Hall. Still, that didn't prevent Pansy and Astoria from reacting negatively, and they called out to him in disbelief.

_ "Draco, where are you going?"_

_"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"_

_ "Draco, come back!"_

He gritted his teeth in annoyance as he practically dragged Harry out of the Great Hall and down a couple of hallways, his fingers loosening around her arm as soon as they were out of sight. "Annoying cows, the lot of them…Always simpering and giggling…I'll never understand girls." He muttered under his breath and, to his surprise, he felt Harry chuckling beside him as they turned the corner and stopped near one of the back entrances to the Hogwarts Castle, just overlooking the lake.

Unsure of what exactly to do just then, Draco immediately let go of her arm and shoved both of his hands into his robe pockets, his eyes dropping down to his shoes. For her part, Harry stood there a couple of feet in front of him and watched him slowly, her breathing growing slightly uneven.

"Draco, I—"

At the sound of her voice – and somehow realizing to himself that he missed the way her voice softened when she was unsure or hesitant– Draco couldn't help raising his eyes again and glaring at her. Without meaning to, he snapped before she got the chance to speak and he cut her right off.

"What do you want, Potter?" His eyes hardened in anger but being so near her, he felt an overwhelming urge to yank her into his arms so he stepped away, seizing her up with a glare. "Have you finally realized that you're not the only one with a fucked-up life around here?" He challenged her spitefully. To his surprise, Harry just flinched at his words and looked away from him in defeat.

"Look, I don't want to fight anymore, Draco—"

Draco's sneered again and he took another step towards her, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Then what else could you have wanted to talk about—"

Harry raised her eyes and pierced through his gray orbs, causing his anger to waver instantly. A little unsettled, he blinked several times in surprise at this but that didn't stop him from unconsciously stepping towards her, wanting to be near her after having missed her for so long.

"Draco, I'm _sorry." _She whispered and at once, Draco's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

He stared at her blankly, watching as she took another cautious step towards him, trying to smile but instead, ending up cringing and looking away sharply when his sneer remained impassive. After a long, awkward silence, she dared to glance at him again and Draco responded with a scoff.

"Sorry…?" He arched an eyebrow, ignoring the way his voice was beginning to choke up.

"Sorry for _what, _exactly? For threatening to kill my son the way you did?" He spat out in contempt but he regretted his choice of words instantly when he saw Harry flinching at him and shaking her head, her facial features crumpling in defeat as she tried to meet his hard glare again.

"Draco, I never threatened to kill—"

"Save it, Harry." He winced to himself, closing his eyes at the sound of her name leaving his lips. "I have nothing else to say, I'm leaving." He clenched his jaw and forced himself to tear his eyes away from her but just as he was walking away, he felt her holding onto him – grasping onto his arm.

"Draco, please wait! I—" She hesitated again when Draco turned around to face her, his eyes searching her face. "I…I'm only human, Draco…Could you really blame me for wanting to be normal? Amidst all this, amidst all this…madness, this insanity that's been happening lately?" She sighed when Draco shook his head again, his eyes clouding over as he stared at the famous scar on her forehead.

"_Nothing _about you is normal, Harry! Not then, not _now…_And no matter what you do, things will _never _be normal with you or your life…When will you ever get that?" He drawled at her with a cold mocking smile and furious, Harry drew back at this, her eyes flashing as she looked up at his face.

"That is _not _fair, Draco!" She shoved him away and clenched her hands into fists, pounding them against the wall. "I just wanted to do what was best! I just wanted what was best for us _both!"_

Draco's eyes narrowed at this and again, he scoffed softly, shaking his head at her in disbelief.

"You have _no _idea what you want, Harry."

Her eyes flashed and blazing emerald green orbs riveted back to glare at him in challenge.

"Neither do _you, _Malfoy!"

"I want _YOU!"_

Draco only realized the impact of what he had said the second the words had left his mouth but by then both he and Harry had frozen and were staring at each other in shocked silence, both teenagers turning as red as the patterns on Harry's Gryffindor uniform. Horrified and cursing himself inwardly in his head for his mistake, Draco began to back away slowly and turned around, glaring heatedly at the ground by his feet. His cheeks felt hot with embarrassment and he could only _guess _what was probably going through her head right now so he turned away slowly, ready to walk away.

However, just as he stepped aside, he heard what the faint sound of what almost seemed like Harry chuckling and furious, Draco's eyes flashed in indignation, his cheeks burning even more.

_Is she laughing at me?_

His eyes narrowed and he turned around again, ready to snap at her with the first hurtful insult that came into his mind but the instant he faced her, all thoughts of embarrassment and anger and hostility suddenly disappeared from his mind – only to be replaced by stunned admiration.

Harry was smiling at him – _smiling_ – no longer sneering or glaring and there was softness in her eyes for him that Draco had never seen her direct at him except when they were underneath his bed sheets. She reached up and touched his cheek carefully, brushing his hair back from his eyes.

"I want you too, you know…" She whispered softly, her fingers soft and gentle as she caressed his cheek. He held himself back for a moment and stared uncertainly at her, not daring to believe her words for one second and yet, wishing for all the world that she was actually telling him the truth.

He stared and watched her carefully, meeting her expectant gaze with a questioning gaze. After some time, he swallowed again and dropped his eyes, shoving his hands into his robe pockets.

"Don't lie to me, Harry—"

She smiled and shook her head slowly, pressing a single finger to his lips to silence him.

"I'm not, Draco…" She told him and finally, she took a step closer towards him, cradling his cheeks with her palms and leaning up on her toes slightly so that she could press their foreheads together. "I…want you too…" She whispered with a soft sigh and before he knew it, she was melting against him, wrapping her arms around his lean frame and allowing their forms to mold together perfectly in such warm, intimate familiarity that Draco reddened and he felt his breath hitch in throat.

"H—Harry—"

"And—" She didn't give him a chance to protest as she nuzzled her cheek against his, leaning down and burying her face into the crook of his neck. "—I want _this…This…_Us…Maybe just as much as you do…" She pressed herself closer against him, inadvertently causing Draco to clench his eyes as he immediately felt the traitorous responses of his body to her administrations. "And if you'll let me, Draco…If you'll…give me some time…Maybe…I don't know…_Maybe _we can_…_Somehow—"

She blinked and pulled away so she could look up into his face. "—I don't know...Maybe we could find a way to make this work…The two of us…Somehow…I mean—" She sighed and managed to give him a small, embarrassed smile. "—if you want to, of course…" She bit her lip and looked at him again, watching as a myriad of different conflicting emotions seemed to show on the blonde's face.

Draco, for his part, was at a complete loss at what to say because in that instant, all he could find himself doing was staring at her. His heart was aching and bursting at the same time and there was such a bittersweet, unexplainable feeling of happiness welling up in his chest that he couldn't breathe for awhile and he had to take several deep intakes of oxygen for him to compose himself.

He reached out and took her hand in his, giving her fingers a firm but gentle squeeze.

"…and the baby…?"

His eyes dropped down to her midsection and for a few moments, Draco thought he felt Harry stiffen – as though she had just realized what he meant. She faltered for a few seconds but then she recovered and took his hand again, placing it gently over her stomach with a small, nervous smile.

"It's…_yours_."

The hand he had been using to hold hers fell limply to his sides and his eyes dimmed but then, she added something else and suddenly, those last two words made all the difference in the world.

"…and _mine…_"

With that, Draco felt his restraint over himself snap instantly and without thinking, he yanked the small Gryffindor into his arms, his vision blurring as he held her against him and enveloped her in a tight, passionate embrace that left them both trembling and leaning against the other's body. Still crying, he pressed his lips desperately against hers, initiating a fiery, hungry kiss that made the both of them dizzy and practically gasping for air when they broke away, staring into each other's eyes.

She reached up and cupped his cheek when he smiled at her, more tears escaping his eyes and streaming down his cheeks. He was half-laughing half-crying as he cradled her face in his hands.

"Do you mean it?"

Harry smiled and nodded slowly, using her thumbs to brush away the tears from his face. She got up on her toes again to meet his height and tilted her head, rewarding him with another kiss and he smiled as he kissed her back gently, for once, not caring if anyone saw them or if anybody walked in on them. All he cared about in that moment was this beautiful, wonderful girl in front of him – the girl who was now carrying his child, the girl who was carrying his family, the girl he loved so much.

She laughed when Draco realized that their heights were causing problems and he lifted her into the air instead, causing her feet to dangle in the air as she was raised to meet his lips. They kissed for a while longer, grasping and holding onto each other tightly as though to make up for all the lost time they had spent apart and when they finally pulled back to breathe – and even then Draco had been reluctant to do so – he continued to keep their foreheads pressed together, their eyes closed.

_I love you._

Hearing his own thoughts, he suddenly grasped her to him, cradling her face with his hands. She blinked a couple of times in surprise at this but fell silent when she saw the urgency in his eyes.

"There is…_something…_I must tell you, Harry…" Draco's heard his voice break as he met her bright green eyes and, after checking around quickly to make sure there was no one in the area, he grabbed both her hands and intertwined their fingers tightly together. "Not here where someone might hear us but there's something you need to know and you may even hate me once you do—"

He stopped and his eyebrows furrowed a bit in confusion when he realized that Harry was no longer looking at him but was looking at something over his shoulder, and her face had brightened into a roguish grin. Curious, he followed her gaze and turned around quickly but to his further confusion, all he saw her staring at were the grassy castle grounds outside – now being dampened somewhat by a light drizzle of rain that was beginning to pour around the area. Sighing and shaking his head in mild amusement, he was just about to turn back around to look at her again but to his astonishment, Harry had slipped out of his arms and was now racing out the doors with a soft laugh.

"Draco, it's raining! Come on outside with me—"

"Potter, where are you going—are you crazy? You'll catch pneumonia out there!" Draco's gaped in disbelief as he watched the Gryffindor pause just as she reached the castle entrance doors and lean down slightly so she could pull her shoes off her feet. Then, with a quick grin and a saucy wink directed at him from over her shoulder, she laughed and began racing down the fields – running as far away from the castle as possible and practically hopping around and dancing under the rain.

Still gaping and his eyes wide as saucers, Draco followed her just as far as the castle entrance doors and he watched, both entranced and amused at the same time, as Harry ran around like a four-year-old out in the grassy field, jumping several times and spinning around with her arms spread out. Shaking his head and yet, not being able to prevent a smile, Draco leaned against the frame of the entrance doors in amusement, watching lazily as she ran back toward him and reached a hand out.

"Come on, you big sissy—"

Draco's eyes widened at the sight of her mischievous smirk at him and he immediately began to back away from her, shaking his head furiously at the sight of her drenched, outstretched hand.

"Oh no…You're not making me dance around like a clown out there, no way—" He yelped and protested sharply as she pulled him with her, nearly causing him to trip as he stepped out onto the muddy field. "No, no, no, Potter! I'm telling you, I don't like the rain!" Draco gasped at the blast of water against his primly ironed uniform but that became trivial the instant Harry yanked him against her again, laughing as she pressed her drenched self against him and tackled him to the ground.

"Gargh! No, no, you're wet! The ground's wet and it's _muddy! _Potter!"

Laughing harder and pushing away the drenched hair from her face, Harry straddled him comfortably and peered down into his furious face, giving the glaring Slytherin a bright grin. He scowled up at her, his eyes narrowed into angry slits but when she stuck her tongue out at him and gave him a smirk, Draco felt his anger heighten – especially when she teased him with a single word.

"Ferret."

Draco saw red.

"Gargh! Potter, you are going to pay for that!"

She hopped off his form instantly and, with as much quickness and agility as only a seeker would possess, she held back another smile and ran as fast as she could towards the other direction – all the while laughing when she heard Draco cursing angrily and chasing after her a few feet away. Glancing quickly around, she thought she saw an opportunity to maneuver herself around him when she saw a large tree nearby but just as she twisted around it, she gasped and ended up letting out a very girlish squeal when Draco met her just as she was going around and caught her by her waist.

"Gotcha!"

He hoisted her up easily, carrying her around like a weightless sack of feathers and Harry thrashed wildly against him, laughing and protesting as he carried her effortlessly across the field.

"Malfoy, put me _down!"_

Harry began laughing again and she twisted and kicked and tried to wrestle herself away from him but her efforts were pointless and eventually, she allowed Draco to carry her towards the very end of the field until they were near the Forbidden Forest, just by the outskirts of its entrance. By then, the light drizzle of rain with which they had started had now become a heavy downpour but neither of the two teenagers seemed to care anymore and when he finally set her down, laying her down carefully onto the damp grass underneath a couple of large trees, she yanked at him– the playfulness in her eyes suddenly blazing with lust. Within seconds, Draco was on her instantly, pinning her damp, smaller body down to the ground with his own, tearing frantically away at her drenched clothes and kissing her passionately with a raging, animalistic hunger that he didn't even know he possessed.

The rain was causing both of their bodies to shiver too much but neither of them could tell anymore if it was from the cold or from their desire and so they clung to each other desperately, seeking each other's warmth and yet ripping through each other's robes like they couldn't get them off fast enough. When the raging need in them became too strong, they did away with the niceties altogether and Draco went straight for her skirt, yanking the fabric up so that it bunched around her waist. She moaned at this and opened her mouth wider as his tongue thrust in, teasing hers into his mouth until they were relishing each other's essence, reveling in the other's sweet, addictive taste.

Soon, they were grinding against each other, gasping and moaning into the other's mouth as more areas of their bodies were groped and explored. She arched up against him when his hands clamped on her breast and he responded with a low, delicious groan that sent a shiver down her spine.

He began shivering more violently now and he could feel the droplets of rain pelting down against his back so he didn't bother with foreplay anymore and neither did she. Soon, he was yanking frantically at his trousers and shoving himself inside her – invading that sweet, familiar warmth of hers that always seemed to welcome him like they were two pieces of the same puzzle made to fit against each other. She moaned in pleasure at his entrance and Draco's eyes clamped shut as he savored the feel of her, the tightness of her body around him. His eyes rolled back in pleasure and he gritted his teeth as he began thrusting, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist which she eventually obliged. She clutched at him, gasping, arching and twisting underneath him and closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, teasing her fingers slowly along his shirt collar.

Draco paused for the briefest moment and pulled away a bit so he could look down at her face, his eyes softening and a smile lighting up his face as he stared into her eyes. They were playful as they glanced at him and with a smile, she reached up and entangled her fingers in his hair, stroking the strands gently and lovingly until Draco began to tremble and pressed his forehead against hers.

He closed his eyes, turning his head a bit so that his lips brushed gently over her ear.

"You're beautiful…"

Again, he felt her stroking his hair and she smiled at him, caressing his cheek with her fingers.

"So are you, Draco…"

She wrapped her arms around him and urged him back into her, wrapping her legs tighter around him again until Draco was delirious from pleasure and he just kept going – thrusting deeper and deeper and faster into her until he couldn't tell anymore where he ended and where she began. She gasped and moaned and whimpered softly into his ear, fueling his desire even more until he could not hear anything else except her – her breaths, her sounds, her heart beating in time with his own.

And when she came, her entire body jerking up and a breathless, silent scream ripping itself from her throat, Draco held onto her tightly and thrust into her one last time, biting back a whimper of his own when he felt himself exploding and emptying every bit of his essence into her trembling body. He held her like that those last few moments, cradling her against him and gently stroking away the long black hair that had fallen over her face until she yawned and began to fall asleep against him.

"Draco…?"

He paused at the sudden softness of her voice and glanced back down at her, noticing that she had opened her eyes again and she was now staring up at the sky in thoughtful, dazed silence.

"Yes, Harry…?"

She blinked and tilted her chin up slightly to smile at him, gesturing to the sky above them.

"It stopped raining."

He looked surprised at this but she didn't bother waiting for him to respond and as she snuggled back into his arms again, Draco continued to look up into the sky with a thoughtful expression on his face. For once, since the year started, he found himself smiling again – smiling because somehow, despite everything else, he finally knew – he had found that reason worth living for.

* * *

"Hurry up now, _move it! _I haven't got all day, you worthless piece of vermin!" Bellatrix's eyes narrowed and her voice escalated into an angry scream as she aimed a kick at the house-elf passing in front of her, causing the said creature to squeak in pain and crumple to the floor by her feet. She kicked at it again, causing it to flail uselessly across the room and scurry away from her in terror.

"_HURRY AND FETCH ME THOSE SCARAB BEETLES BEFORE I SHOVE ONE DOWN YOUR THROAT!" _She seethed at it again and when she hurled one of the glass goblets towards the house-elf as it exited the room, Lucius had to flinch when the goblet shattered into pieces against the doors.

Sighing, he raised a hand to massage his aching temples slowly and beside him, Narcissa appeared to be sharing the same sentiments as she spoke up. "Bellatrix, _please_… Those pieces you've been breaking have been in the Malfoy family for generations, some of them are irreparable—"

Bellatrix sneered and elbowed another goblet that was perched in front of her, causing the crystalline object to topple over the table and shatter into tiny shards on the floor. Again, Lucius flinched and there were daggers in his eyes as he glared at her, ready to hex her into the next century.

"Lestrange, you are _really _testing my patience—" Lucius was cut off in the middle of his growl when the doors to the Malfoy Dining Room suddenly burst open. All of the Death Eaters sitting around the table looked up and watched as Fenrir Greyback and a pack of his werewolves entered the room. They stopped just as they reached Bellatrix, who was seated at the very head of the table where the Dark Lord used to sit, and Greyback sneered at her, raising one of his eyebrows at her in annoyance.

"Lestrange, I have a bone to pick with you." He ignored the way the other Death Eaters around the room were now watching their interactions with narrowed eyes and he grabbed her roughly by the front of her robes, causing the dark-haired woman to screech and shove him away.

"Get your filthy mutt-paws off me—"

He ignored her and growled loudly, baring his teeth as he snarled out in an aggravated voice. "Answer me _this _then, you asinine wench…Just how _exactly _would you have me and my friends here get into Hogwarts anyway? The wards around that school are crazy, are you out of your bloody mind? We might get caught!" He seethed at her but just he was about to ask again, Bellatrix cackled at him and shoved him off, turning her attention back to the black brewing cauldron in front of her.

"You _fool…_You will not be going into the school, are you an idiot?" She added a pinch of lice into the red, brewing liquid in the cauldron and paused for a few seconds as the concoction hissed. Then, just as she was crushing up more ingredients, she turned back and smiled at Greyback calmly.

"You will be apparating just on the coast of the fields near Hogwarts Castle, the one behind the Forbidden Forest…There are no wards there, the place is completely deserted…It'll be easy for you to set up camp." She began humming again and then snatched the large black book that one of Greyback's companion's had unwittingly picked up. "Get your hands off that you disgusting mutt!"

Greyback's eyes narrowed and he glared hesitantly at her as he watched her continuing her potion. "So you mean to tell me, that we don't actually approach Hogwarts Castle, we just hike through the Forbidden Forest?" He asked her and this time, Bellatrix giggled as she nodded at him.

"Exactly, Greyback…I've already written to my darling little nephew, he shall be bringing the girl to us himself, just by the very edge of the forest just as it approaches the river in the middle…That should be a relatively safe enough distance from the school." She told him but Greyback continued to look at her in mild disbelief and his bushy eyebrows were fused together as though he had his doubts.

"I don't know, Lestrange…The plan itself seems pretty risky, if you ask me…I mean, you _know _how that blonde little Malfoy brat is, what if he doesn't show? What if he backs out at the last minute like he did with Dumbledore? That'll be _Azkaban _for me and my friends for sure." Greyback's eyes narrowed and he aimed a sneer at Lucius, shaking his head in annoyance. "And we wouldn't want that, wouldn't we boys? I mean, Azkaban is not really a very _welcoming _place." He jeered and the werewolves behind him tittered at that, most of them growling loudly at his comment in agreement.

Narrowing his eyes, Lucius was just about ready to snap back at Greyback for his insult but to his surprise, instead of reacting the way she normally would, Bellatrix just cackled again and shrugged knowingly at Greyback, giving the glaring werewolf a self-assured smirk. "You needn't worry about Lucius' little boy, my dearest Fenrir, I took care of it…I've made particularly _sure _that Draco will show up when you get there…" She drawled, causing both Lucius and Narcissa to pale instantly. They turned to watch as Bellatrix smiled widely to herself again, stirring her potion with a quiet, knowing look.

"B—Bellatrix, what exactly do you mean by that?" Narcissa dared to ask her, looking up and across the table at her sister but Bellatrix just laughed at her question and gave her a sweet smile.

"Well, let's just say sister, that…A little _insurance _always comes in handy." She told her with a wink but Narcissa let out a soft gasp and unable to control herself, she reached a deathly thin hand out and grasped Bellatrix by her arm tightly, causing the dark-haired woman to curse out in surprise.

"Bloody hell, 'Cissy—"

"_Please _don't do anything to hurt my Draco, Sister! You got what you wanted, _please—"_

"Ugh, for Merlin's sake, someone put her out of her misery!" Bellatrix snarled as she wrestled herself out of Narcissa's grip but soon enough, after Lucius reached out gently to take his wife's trembling hand into his, the blonde woman began to calm down but not before trying to speak again.

"Bellatrix, _please, _I beg you—"

"Shut up, Narcissa!"

Bellatrix ignored her and turned back to Greyback and his sneering werewolves again, narrowing her eyes at them and giving them an angry glare. "Well? What in Merlin's name are you still here for? It'll take you a couple days to get to the Forbidden Forest, _GET MOVING! BRING THEM HERE BY FULL MOON!" _She snarled at them. After rolling his eyes again, Greyback mumbled under his breath and stormed out of the room, his entire horde of werewolf companions trailing along after him.

As soon as they were gone, their mangy mutt-like scents still lingering in the air, Lucius unconsciously made a face as he turned back to Bellatrix, watching as she continued stirring the potion in front of her with very precise, expert strokes. Growing a little suspicious, he was just about to ask her what she was doing but then one of the other Death Eaters seated near him – Walden Macnair – spoke up, his smooth drawl drawing everyone else's attention to his rather impassive sneer.

"And what of your other sister there, Lestrange…? Is she not teaching at Hogwarts this year…? Are you certain that she will not cause any…problems for us?" He asked calmly but at the mention of Andromeda, Bellatrix seemed to tense up instantly and she answered him with a derisive scoff.

"I have absolutely _no _connection whatsoever to that muggle-loving blood-traitor, I care not about where she is…And if Greyback and the others have the misfortune of running into her, I say kill her too." She sneered wider when Narcissa paled at this and the blonde shook her head furiously.

"Andromeda is our _sister, _you cannot possibly mean that—"

Bellatrix scoffed again, rolling her eyes as she dropped a lizard's tail into her cauldron. "Oh _please, _Cissy…She lost the right to call herself our sister the minute she married that…_muggle…_" Shuddering, she made her point with a disgusted grimace just before she began stirring her potion again. "Besides, I don't foresee a problem with Andromeda…She can do nothing about all this." She assured them all with a smile, to which Augustus Rookwood responded to with another question.

"And what of the other Death Eaters? Have you summoned everybody? Everyone in the league, I mean…" He asked and Bellatrix sighed loudly, twirling a lock of tangled black hair around her finger.

"Well…Everybody still _alive, _I take it." She shot him a wide smile and cackled at her own sick joke, ignorant of the way Lucius was sneering at her again and glaring at her with such avid disgust.

Still, Rookwood pressed further and he gave everyone around the table a pointed look. "What about William Kensington? That old sack of dung went straight to the Ministry after we sacked his house…Reported our crimes and submitted all our names to the Ministry, he did…Where is he now?" He asked with narrowed eyes but Bellatrix just made a face at him and shook him impatiently away.

"Who cares if he comes? I'd be surprised if he got the nerve to show his face…We'd probably kill him on sight, wouldn't we? That muggle-loving traitor…" Bellatrix chuckled to herself again and eventually, the Death Eaters fell silent, watching as she began to read from the large, thick book in front of her again, whispering under her breath about the ingredients she needed for her potion.

Eventually, however, after failing to make out why the thick black book Bellatrix was reading was so familiar and why Lucius had a feeling he'd seen it before, he turned to her again, flicking his eyes up and meeting Narcissa's questioning gaze discreetly before he dared to voice out his question.

"Lestrange, just what _is _that you're brewing—"

"It's an advanced form of aging potion, Lucius…Something I will need to force Potter to drink once she gets here." Bellatrix gave him a pointed sneer as though it had been the most obvious thing in the world and she shook her head at him. "Surely, you realized that the child in her is _barely _four months old, I will need to speed his growth up so that we can have the body ready for our lord." She added with a smile but Lucius chose to shift his gaze away from her, suddenly feeling incredibly sick.

"This is bloody insane; it's never going to work—"

"On the _contrary, _Lucius, my dear…" Bellatrix began to hum as she stirred the potion she was brewing carefully, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "This potion, once administered in the proper dosage, should have that baby ready to come out in no time…Now, the ritual for the soul transfer, on the other hand, may take awhile…" She paused and turned away briefly from her potion to glance at her book again, flipping past a few pages until she found what she was looking for. "It says here that it takes a very complicated ceremony to even be able to open a _rip _to the other side…At least one big enough for a soul to slip through…And even then, that's not the part where we actually transfer the soul into another living body." Bellatrix sighed as though feigning exhaustion and shook her head.

"But alas, the hardships we must all endure for the good of our dearest lord." She smiled again as though she had just shared a secret joke with herself but by then, Lucius' attention was no longer on her but was on the book in front of her, his eyes wide as he realized what it actually was.

The book Bellatrix was basing everything from was actually taken from the Manor's libraries – from one of its oldest sections containing ancient rituals of the Dark Arts and Black Sorcery. He remembered having read through those books back when he was a kid – _before _his father, Abraxas Malfoy, had been murdered – but then, when the Ministry had accused the Malfoy family of tampering with the Dark Arts and the like, his mother had put them away, in the darkest corner of the library.

Apparently, Bellatrix had found them somehow and it was _this _that had been influencing all of her actions so far, which, Lucius had to smirk at the realization, had been _pointless _from the very beginning. True that everything she had been planning – the ritual and the ceremony itself – would be able to open a portal sufficiently big enough for a soul to slip through from the other side but she had apparently failed to understand _one _important detail – something he knew from personal experience.

Lucius knew this because he himself had studied this very ritual in an attempt to bring his own father back from the other side. When his father had been murdered, that had been nearly thirteen years ago, Lucius had read through all of their books on the Dark Arts to try and find a spell that could bring him back. His efforts had proved useless, for short of being able to rip open an entry to the world of souls, he could not bring his father back – unless he exchanged his own soul in the process.

Magic, could only go as far as to provide the souls of the dead an entrance back to the world of the living, but in order for a soul to _truly _repossess another human body, anotherperson – a _willing_ human sacrifice – must step through the portal and trade out his own life in exchange. With that person's death, the soul of the person being revived can now be free to enter the world once more.

Sadly, even _then, _such a Dark Ritual has its risks and consequences, for even if a person willingly exchanges his own life to revive another, there is no actual guarantee that the soul of the person being revived can even find his back to the living world. Sometimes, the lost soul just wanders around aimlessly in the world of the living and the sacrifice of the person who died would be in vain.

The Dark Arts, as it seemed, promised both nothing and _everything _to whomever witch or wizard dares to use it and no doubt, that was the reason the Ministry banned it in the first place.

Lucius was roused from his own thoughts when Bellatrix spoke up again in front of him, drawing everyone's attention around the table to the wide, eerie smile that was spreading on her face.

"The potion is ready, my fellow Death Eaters…Once Greyback returns with Potter, we will—"

Lucius' smirk began to widen at her words and he narrowed his eyes at her in derision.

"You're crazy if you actually think this is going to work—"

Bellatrix ignored him and after rolling her eyes with a sigh, she replaced the cauldron's lid right back on top of it just as the potion began to bubble and let out an excited round of laughter.

"Let us prepare."

* * *

"_No…_ Really?"

Harry couldn't help laughing as she caught sight of Draco's irritated expression at her again and with a grin, she reached over and tossed a grape at his head, causing the Slytherin to growl at her and hurl it back in annoyance. He let out a loud 'humph' and scowled at her from where he sat by the fireplace, watching as Harry grinned at him again and wrapped her blanket tighter around her.

"You mean to tell me…you actually _cried _once because your parents wouldn't buy you what you wanted?" Harry bit her lip to keep from laughing again but that proved pointless because Draco saw her amusement anyway and he glared angrily at her, his cheeks burning pink with humiliation.

"I was _seven-years-old, _Potter, what did you expect? Besides, did you not _get _the point of the story here, that broom was a _Nimbus X900 series, _the first of its kind! Every other kid could have only _wished _to have gotten his hands on it and here it was, right before my eyes but my father wouldn't get it for me." Draco's scowl deepened at this and he gave another 'humph' before shaking his head. "Actually, it was my _mother _who refused to let him buy it for me, she always _did _say that father spoiled me too much with presents. But then again, _she _often spoiled me with her affections, I figured they were both to blame for how I am now." He kidded lightly and at this, Harry couldn't help smiling.

"They're _parents, _Draco…and I'm sure they both love you very much…I can tell." She watched him closely and noted that Draco's eyes seemed to dim at her words – as though talking about his parents had triggered something in the blonde's memory. Concerned, Harry was just about to ask him about this but then Draco looked at her again and changed the subject, giving her a teasing smile.

"What about you, then…? When was the first time _you _ever cried in public…?" He asked her, flinging her previous question back at her as he leaned back and rested against the stack of pillows he had placed just right in front of the fireplace. Sighing, Harry glanced around the familiar walls of his dormitory in thought, her eyes taking in the light glow of the firelight against the ceiling and the way their moving figures cast tall, comforting shadows that added to the cozy setting of the atmosphere.

Blinking, she wrapped her blanket tighter around her frame again and emulated his position by leaning against the couch she sat on, wrapping her arms around herself for added warmth. "The first time I ever cried in public…? Hmm…Let me think for a moment…" She arched an eyebrow to herself, reaching down and taking another grape from the plate Draco had set out between them. "I can think of a _lot _of times I must have cried but never in public…That's a tough one." She popped the grape into her mouth and frowned to herself, thinking back to all her memories before Hogwarts.

All she seemed to remember before, however, were all those nights she had spent alone in that dingy cupboard back in Privet Drive back when she had been living with the Dursleys. Soon, Harry felt her spirits dampening slowly and her smile began to fade. Sighing, she looked away from Draco's expectant gaze and wrapped her arms tightly around herself again when she began to shiver.

"Sorry, I'm a little cold—"

Draco took that opportunity to comment instantly and he answered her with an all-too-innocent smile, scooting back a couple of feet from the comfy rug he was on and giving her a pointed look. She raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at him slowly, seeing right through his intentions.

"Well, it's warm and comfy over _here, _Potter…You _could _come over and join me if you like…" Draco's lips twitched in amusement when he saw Harry rolling her eyes at him but he continued. "This blanket's _much _warmer than yours too and look, it's big enough for two people apparently…Why don't you just come over here and sit by me?" He smirked and raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively at her and despite herself, Harry actually laughed at him, shaking her head at his antics.

"Very smooth, Malfoy." She teased as she slid down to the rug beside him and chuckling, Draco wrapped his arms around her easily, using his blanket to cover both of their shivering bodies. "I gather this was your intention all along?" She asked again as she looked up at him, allowing the blonde to pull her backwards against him so that her back was resting comfortably against his chest.

Draco smirked at her accusatory tone of voice and shrugged, reaching over and helping himself to another grape. "I don't know what you're talking about, Potter…I mean, it wasn't like that blanket I originally gave you was flimsy and thin on purpose, it was an innocent mistake." He asserted and again, Harry ended up laughing at him, an unexplainable giddiness flooding into her senses.

"And this shirt?" She gestured to the large, oversized shirt he had lent her. It was one of his casual button-down shirts, long-sleeved and ending just barely past her thighs, exposing her legs. He hadn't bothered lending her a pair of pants to go with it, making the assertion to her later on that none of his pants would have fit her anyway – which of course led Harry to question whether he knew how to cast a simple shrinking charm or not. Naturally, Draco had pretended not to hear her question.

Laughing, he reached over and offered her a grape as well, his fingers lingering for a few moments on her lips as before he pulled his hand away. "It was the only clean one left in the drawer."

She swatted his arm lightly and he smirked at her. "Besides, you should know how sexy and utterly appealing it is for a man to see a girl wearing his shirt…It's incredibly erotic." He drawled and Harry couldn't help grinning at him, rolling her eyes as she popped another grape into her mouth.

"Well, I won't argue with that."

Draco smirked wider, pulling her back to lean against him and adjusting their position in such a way that she sat between his legs and her back was leaning comfortably against his chest. He turned his cheek a bit so that it nuzzled against hers and rested one hand over her stomach protectively, stroking the soft skin there until he elicited a sigh from her and she closed her eyes again.

They fell silent for a few moments after that, both of them lying back and enjoying the warmth of the fire. When Draco spoke again, his voice was teasing as he roused Harry from her thoughts.

"So you never answered my question earlier." He tucked her hair behind her ear so that he could look at her face but Harry tried to turn away from him, her eyes dropping to the carpeted floor.

"Which one?" She feigned distraction, even though she already knew the answer.

Draco frowned at her and he finally pulled away so he could look into her face, watching as shadows of all her different emotions seemed to show all at once. "The one about crying in public…When was the first time you ever did that…?" He asked again but this time, Harry sighed and smiled grimly as she closed her eyes, suddenly exhausted as she snuggled herself back against him.

She didn't answer him right away at first and it took a couple more persistent attempts from the blonde Slytherin before she finally spoke again, her voice soft as she stared into the fire's embers.

"I was…five or six, I suppose…It was Christmas Eve…And I really wanted to wish for something from Santa that year…" Harry opened her eyes and turned to look at Draco slowly, one of her hands unconsciously stroking her stomach in comfort. "And I remembered then how each time we would pass by this one small shop back in Little Whinging, Santa would always be there…" A small hint of a smile appeared on her face as she continued her story. "He wasn't the real Santa of course, he was just some muggle in this silly red and white costume…But then, I was a kid so I didn't know that. I _really _wanted to meet him and talk to him so I could tell him what I wanted for Christmas that year." She whispered and despite himself, Draco had to smile at that, thoroughly amused at her innocence.

"Go on." He urged her further, brushing her hair back from her face until Harry nodded again and continued after averting her eyes. "I made particularly sure I was good that Christmas…Just so I could ask Santa for what I wanted…I really wanted to impress him so that he'd give me my wish." She told him and before he could ask her what that was, she continued anyway. "I wanted to ask him, even for just a couple of _minutes, _if I could get the chance to talk to my parents…Even just a glimpse of them for that Christmas…" She whispered, causing Draco's smile to fade slowly into a soft, sad sigh.

"Harry—"

Again she shook her head at him, more furiously this time, and she didn't give him a chance to interrupt her before she finished. "It was Christmas eve…The Dursleys were inside the boutique buying dozens of presents for Dudley that night…And I had been in line for about two hours out in the snow…Just to get the chance to talk to Santa." She winced when Draco's hand tightened around her fingers but she forced herself to continue, her voice trembling at the horrible memory. "About one kid away, I was just stepping to the front of the line when Uncle Vernon comes strolling out of the shop, and he and Aunt Petunia grab me and drag me to the car to go home…" Her fingernails dug into the palm of her hand and she began to grit her teeth as anger and frustration started to overwhelm her.

"I had been waiting in that line for more than _two hours _then…And just as I was about to talk to Santa, they drag me away like they couldn't even stand the snow for just _three minutes…_" Harry shook her head and laughed spitefully at herself, a mocking sneer on her lips. "I cried then…I cried just as a child would when denied a present on Christmas day…" She whispered and her lips twitched upwards gently as she called to mind the full memory. "I screamed and scratched and clawed at the sidewalks before they were able to drag me away that night…I remembered accidentally making all the streetlights go off and Uncle Vernon was furious…They stuck me in the back of their car and drove off before any of the watching muggles could notice anything else strange." She finished her story with a shake of her head and finally looked back at Draco, surprised to see him staring intently at her.

She offered him a wry smile, shrugging weakly at him in helpless defeat.

"It's a sad story, I know…But you asked me when I cried in public…There's your answer." She told him lightly but Draco sighed and shook his head. Wordlessly, he reached over and pulled her into his arms again, unable to speak or even _think _of anything to say so he settled for holding her instead.

Harry chuckled lightly at the sudden waning of his spirits but she allowed him to hold her against his body and closed her eyes, savoring the feel of the fire's warm glow against her skin. Soon, they fell into another easy, comfortable silence that involved only the two of them listening to each other's breaths and the smoldering of the wooden embers in the fireplace. After a long time, Draco finally turned his face slowly and brushed his cheek against hers again, managing a shaky whisper.

"For what it's worth, Harry…" He paused and leaned his down a bit so that his chin was resting lightly on her shoulder. "I'm…_sorry _for everything last week…And for the way I've been acting…" He said, shifting uneasily behind her, but when Harry looked a little confused, he clarified himself further.

"I mean…for _everything…_for calling you a freak the other day…And for acting horrible towards you all those years in the past…I…I never really knew the kind of life you had to grow up with…" He admitted to her in a rather embarrassed voice but to his surprise, instead of reacting the way he expected her to, Harry just chuckled at him again and shrugged, turning around to give him a grin.

"I wish I could just end it with a simple 'apology accepted', Malfoy…" She paused and raised an eyebrow teasingly at him, gesturing to their intimate position. "…but somehow, I get the feeling you wouldn't have ended up apologizing to me that easily right now if I was still a _guy…_" She smirked when Draco glared weakly at her and answered her with a very childish sticking out of his tongue.

"If you were still a guy, I wouldn't be apologizing to you at _all…_What did you think?" He kidded and when she swatted him again, he smirked and continued. "If you were a guy, my apologizing to you would be completely _pointless _and futile because then, there wouldn't be that _interesting _probability of you sleeping with me right after…" He quipped cheekily but instead of feeling offended or irritated the way she normally would, Harry made a face and laughed at him again, shaking her head.

"You are, without a doubt, the biggest pervert I have ever met, Malfoy." She teased him and Draco laughed at her again, neither affirming or denying her statement. His grin turned sideways as he leaned them both back until they were lying down on the soft, fluffy carpet by the fireplace and staring up at the ceiling, their young, pale forms intertwined underneath their thick, white blanket.

Draco stroked his fingers through her hair again gently, trying to bring the subject up again.

"No but seriously, I'm…I'm sorry—"

She sighed and shook her head at him before he got the chance to finish and one look at the expression on her face, Draco knew Harry had already cast the issue aside at the back of her mind.

"Forget about it, Draco…About the 'freak' thing…You did what you had to. I understand that."

He fell silent and Harry turned to her side again, resting her cheek against his shoulder in exhaustion. Draco wrapped an arm around her gently, careful not to dislodge her and yet managing to snake himself around her in such a way that he was able to stroke her stomach protectively.

Then, when Harry opened her eyes again and stared up at the ceiling above them in wonder, she called out his name softly and voiced out the first question to him that popped into her mind.

"Draco…?"

He turned his head slightly so that their cheeks nuzzled again but he didn't open his eyes.

"Hmm…?"

Harry blinked once and stared up at the ceiling in thought, her eyebrows fusing together.

"What are you most afraid of…?"

Shifting in surprise and blinking his eyes open slowly so he could gauge her intentions for asking such a question, Draco turned his face so that he could stare at Harry in genuine confusion.

"What?"

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and managed a small smile before she opened them again and looked at him, her expression slightly sleepy but otherwise, he knew she was serious.

"Your fears…" She clarified softly before flicking her gaze to the ceiling again, looking as though she was lost in her own thoughts. "What are you most afraid of more than anything…? Or what do you see when you come face to face with a dementor…? I've always wanted to ask someone else." She told him and Draco looked a bit uncertain at her words, his eyebrows fusing together in thought.

"I…I guess I've never really thought about it before…Maybe…Failing…? Or being ugly, I don't know—" He paused and chuckled when Harry nudged him lightly in annoyance. Grinning, he shook his head at himself and sighed, following her gaze back to the ceiling so he could think. "Hmm… Fears, huh…? Let's see…" Draco arched an eyebrow for awhile in consideration of her question but the more he thought about it, the more easily the evident answer presented itself to him and he felt ashamed.

Harry saw his expression instantly and she glanced at him, giving him an encouraging nod.

"What is it? What are you most afraid of?" She asked again but the softness of her question made Draco wince and he sighed, shaking his head and looking away from her as he answered.

"Death."

He winced again as he heard his own voice muttering the word and he looked away when Harry stared silently at him, listening intently as he continued to speak. "I'm…_terrified _of dying…" He whispered, feeling like a coward. "I'm terrified of the pain…the loneliness… the emptiness that comes with it…I'm terrified of what comes after…" He clenched his hands, shaking his head in defeat. "Is there really a heaven or a hell and if or _when _I die, will I burn in hell like the coward I am?" Draco slumped to himself in defeat and covered his face. "I'm scared of what's waiting for me after my life is over…Which is probably why I've been running from practically everything near death so far." He tried to break the sudden seriousness of the atmosphere with another laugh but this time, it didn't work.

Harry continued to stare at him with bright, piercing green eyes – as though she was actually seeing him for the first time since this had all started – and after a long awkward moment, she nodded at him, her features softening and her hand reaching out to clasp tightly around his fingers.

"You're not alone you know…" She caressed the length of his middle finger gently as she spoke to him, her voice as light and soothing as a feather. "Everyone is scared of dying…I know I am."

Draco's eyes flashed at her words and he sneered in derision, trying to push her hand away.

"You're the bloody hero of the Wizarding world, you were never afraid of dying—"

Harry cut him off sharply, her voice raising several levels in both volume and assertiveness. "I have been _surrounded _by death and pain and people dying in front me my whole _life, _Draco…The people I love – my family? Everyone I've ever cared about and who's ever cared for _me _is _dead _and even if they weren't, by some stroke of luck, my two best friends are still alive, I have had to _face _the possibility of meeting death again _everyday_ of my life…I am _terrified _of who else I might lose to it." She whispered, a single stray tear managing to escape her left eye and trailing down her pale cheek.

Draco watched as the single tear appeared to be caressing her face gently but when it got to her chin, she brushed it away angrily and turned away, purposely avoiding his eyes. "I have _never _been afraid of dying…It's something I've always considered an option for myself…But I don't want anyone else to die because of me…Not this child…Not anyone else…I'd rather die myself." Her restraint over her emotions broke at this point and her voice choked up, catching Draco's attention immediately.

"Harry—"

"I'm sorry…" She managed a weak, forced grin and pretended to laugh the tears away. "These stupid female hormones, getting me all choked up all the time, I just…Let me—" The rest of her words ended up as a soft gasp when Draco turned her face towards his, keeping his hand there firmly so that Harry would be forced to look right into his eyes and so she couldn't move or turn her face away.

"Harry, listen to me."

Blushing and stiffening under his intense gaze, Harry shifted uncomfortably against him but soon, Draco was leaning forward and was whispering into her ear, his lips brushing against her skin.

"I promise…" He leaned a bit closer against her until Harry could feel the familiar heat emanating from his body. "I _promise _you_…_I will never leave you…You have my word, Harry…" Draco's eyes softened and the corners of his lips tugged upwards somewhat when he noticed that Harry's eyes had gone misty again and she was desperately trying to turn away so that he couldn't see her face.

"I will never let you…_or _our son get hurt…I'll make sure you never have to be alone again." His voice shook with emotions as he spoke but his eyes never wavered from her as he stroked her cheek, and the sight of those mercury orbs staring right into her eyes made Harry slightly uncomfortable.

She struggled a bit against him when he tried to hold her closer but when Draco's arms tightened stubbornly around her and he pulled her against him such that her face was buried against his chest, Harry began to cave in – her defenses crumbling and her frail body beginning to tremble.

"D—Draco…" Her voice broke and she bit her lip as she began to break down slowly, pools of crystalline tears beginning to flood her eyes. "I…I keep seeing faces at night…In my dreams…My nightmares…So many faces…So many screams… So many of those people who died in the war…" Harry began to stiffen again but this time her tears did not stop and when she continued, there was a definite frailty and vulnerability in her voice that Draco had never heard before. "They're all there, Draco… My parents…Sirius…Remus…Dumbledore…Fred…Cedric…Even Snape…All of them, they were screaming—"

Her voice choked up into a sob and Draco held her tighter against him as the tears began to flow more freely now, streaming down her cheeks until they were staining their blankets. "They were all there screaming at me…Asking why I couldn't save them in time…Why they had to die…" She bit her lip and turned wide, teary green eyes up at him, stunning Draco when, for the first time, he saw such fear and such broken helplessness in them that he never thought he would see in Harry at all.

"I couldn't save them…I…I failed them…I c—couldn't…I let them die—"

She began to shake more violently in his arms, her shoulders wracking and her breaths coming in curt, heartwrenching sobs that Draco closed his eyes felt his own chest beginning to ache.

"Shhh…Please don't cry, Harry…It wasn't your fault, please don't cry anymore…"

She tried to stop or muffle her sobs against his chest but her shoulders were jerking so violently that Draco had to grip her tighter just so she could hold herself together. Eventually, however, her sobbing stopped but her tears didn't and when Draco tilted her chin up gently to see her face, he saw that Harry's eyes were downcast and that she seemed to be staring off into empty space.

Draco watched her quietly and with a shaky, teary smile of his own, he reached out and caressed her face gently, tucking back a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He used the same gesture to wipe away another tear that was threatening to fall from her eyes before he cupped her cheek.

"You…never let yourself ever be truly happy…Did you, Harry…? You were always alone…You _had _to be alone…You could never _truly _live the way you wanted to…Because you were always afraid…" Draco kissed her cheek again, wrenching his eyes shut as his own tears began to escape. "You have to let me in, Harry…_Please…_You have to let me in, otherwise, I can _not _do this without you…Please…" He pleaded gently into her ear, holding her even tighter and caressing the smooth skin of her arms.

"…Harry?"

She didn't speak for a long time and stared up at the ceiling above them, her eyes glazing over in thought. For a moment, Draco almost thought she hadn't heard him and that she was beginning to fall asleep but then, she spoke up, and her voice had fallen to a soft, death-like whisper.

"I have…_other _nightmares at night too…And these are probably the worst of all…" She shivered harshly in his arms and Draco wrapped an arm around her, caressing the shivers away with his hand.

"Tell me."

Harry shook her head furiously, her voice muffled against his chest. "It was in the hospital wing…I was…asleep…and _someone _c—comes in and h—he—" Her voice broke and she looked away from him but this time, instead of holding her as he usually did, Draco suddenly froze like a statue.

"He…_what, _Harry?"

She closed her eyes as more tears began to stream down her cheeks and turned her face away from him again in humiliation, her shoulders shaking as she buried her face into the blankets.

"He…petrifies me…silences me…Th—then he removes all my clothes and th—then he—" She shook her head, not daring to say anymore but Draco had gone as white as the walls along his ceiling at this point and he dug his fingernails lightly into her arms, desperately urging Harry to continue.

"He _what, _Harry? _What _does he do, you have to tell me—"

"He _rapes _me, goddamn it!"

He winced at the sudden way at which she had screamed at him and she shoved him away from her in anger but he didn't bother trying to approach her again. Instead, he surprised her when he did the exact opposite. His face pale and his features aghast, Draco ducked his head to avoid her eyes and suddenly sat up, wrapping his arms around himself and staring blankly into the blazing fire.

Harry didn't bother following him up, however, and she just lay there, staring up into the ceiling with trance-like eyes and watching the play of their shadows amidst the light. She allowed the room's silence to lull her, weighing on her until her eyes began to close and she finally fell asleep.

* * *

For the most part, Draco had stayed away from her and stared into the bright flames of the fire the entire time, his eyes dark with thoughts of his own actions and self-contempt. He did glance back at Harry's form behind him every now and then to make sure she was comfortable and when the Gryffindor had finally fallen asleep, Draco sighed and took that time to tuck her in under the blankets.

Unable to resist, Draco hung back for a few seconds and watched her as she slept, his lips tugging upwards slowly as he admired her beautiful features. Truly, he had never seen a girl – or a _woman_, even – who was as breathtakingly and effortlessly beautiful as Harry was to him – and for the life of him, he could not understand _why _she captivated him so. Maybe it was the softness of her features combined with the raw strength she exuded, or maybe it was the way her eyes positively glowed when she looked at him, he couldn't place it. All he knew was that he was truly, madly, _deeply _in love with this girl – and from here on out, he would do everything in his power just to keep her safe.

He was just about to touch her face tenderly but then, the description of her nightmare and the vivid memory of his actions that very night dawned on him again and Draco flinched sharply as he drew his hand away. Shaking his head, he sneered at himself and clenched his hand into a tight fist.

The light, teasing mirth in his eyes with which their wonderful night together had started was gone now and in its place was a dark, dreary look of pain, guilt and bitter self-disgust that was beginning to eat at him slowly – starting from the very inside of his chest. Swallowing the dry, heavy lump that had formed in his throat, he slowly turned back around to face her, feeling a stab of pain again when he saw the way she was huddled like a broken doll on the floor. And he hated it because he couldn't _stand _to realize how much he had hurt her and how _he _might have broken her this way.

_I almost raped her. _His face paled when more and more images of that night came back as harsh flashes and he cringed as he shut his eyes, shaking his head furiously to block the images out.

_But you didn't…That's what matters, Draco…You didn't._

Draco opened his eyes and scoffed to himself, shaking his head.

Sooner or later, whether he liked it or not, she _was _going to learn the truth and when she did, Draco feared more than anything else – more than death itself – that she was going to end up hating him and cursing him and never having anything to do with him again for the rest of their lives. She might even end up killing him herself, if Draco was that lucky. But in all honesty, all he really wanted was for her to give him a chance, and to give _them _a chance and that maybe, _maybe _despite everything that's happened and everything he's done, she could learn to forgive him…and love him.

_Love…_Draco sneered at the naiveté of his own thoughts and shook his head, turning his head away again when Harry shifted slightly in her sleep. _How can she learn to love you, you nearly raped her, you bastard! You gave her these nightmares! You planned to have her killed! You got her pregnant and it's your whole damn fault that you're in this mess, how can she even LOOK at you once she finds out about everything you've done? You're better off dealing with Azkaban! _He shouted at himself but despite all his thoughts, Draco shook his head, stubbornly refusing to believe any of it.

_No…I'll make her understand…Somehow…I have to…I'll make things right…And I'll save her, I'll save us, I'll save my parents, and everything will work out, she'll see…She'll see I didn't mean any of it…She'll see that I never wanted any of it…That I was innocent, I didn't have a choice— _Draco was snapped out of his own desperate monologue with himself when a light knock at his dormitory entrance called his attention and he blinked, flicking his gaze quickly towards it in shocked disbelief.

_Who could be here at this hour?_

After glancing at his watch briefly to check what time it was, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion but stood up, pausing only to wrap his blanket more securely Harry's sleeping form and cover her up such that whoever it was at the door couldn't see her body or who she was. After that, he debated inwardly with himself whether or not he should bother throwing on a shirt or jacket but he eventually decided against it and just settled for adjusting his pajama pants more securely around his waist.

He grabbed his wand from the nearby coffee table and walked towards the entrance to his dormitory slowly, making particularly sure he was cautious as he swung open the doors. Then, blinking and taking a few steps backward in shock, he was surprised when he was greeted with the wide, knowing smirks of Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson – both of which stood there waiting for him outside his dormitory. After a quick glance behind him to make sure Harry was still asleep, Draco narrowed his eyes and stepped out into the corridors, keeping his wand clasped tightly in his hand.

Even before he had managed to shut the doors, however, Theodore had already spoken and the words that soon came out of his mouth were ones that caused Draco to freeze right in his place.

"We know your little secret, Malfoy."

Paling, Draco was just about to point his wand at them when Pansy added with a sweet smile.

"And we're here…to _help_ you."

* * *

**A/N: **BAM! CLIFFHANGER! BWAHAHAHAHA! Ahhhhh, that just _never _gets old. *evil Slytherin smirk*

Yes, I will apologize in advance for the major events that will be happening later on but I assure you, even before I get into the thick of things, that this story _WILL _have a happy ending. As much of a Slytherin as I am, I am an absolute _sucker _for happy endings, and you will have them, I promise! :D

**Next Chapter: **We find out what Pansy and Theodore are up to, Ron finally discovers some things… and gets into trouble for it, and finally, Draco _tries _to tell Harry the truth (will he be successful? :D)

**Anxious yet? Well then, send in your reviews and tell me what you think! Till next time! :D**


	32. Friends Close, Enemies Closer

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books. Pregnancy. **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** No, I am _not _dead! Hahaha! But yes, I _have _been missing in action for these past few weeks but only because I have been having the most horrible cases of writer's block with my stories lately. And of course, I didn't want to force it – doing so would usually end up with sucky chapters – so I just figured I've give myself a break and hopefully wait for my muse to come back. And, low and behold, she's back! :D Well, for this story at least. Ehehehe. Anyway, I won't keep you guys any longer. I know this chapter was long in the wait. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 32 –Friends Close, Enemies Closer**

"And we're here…to _help_ you."

Draco stiffened and watched as Pansy and Theodore met each other's eyes briefly, both Slytherins sharing a strange look. Pansy smiled at him, her eyelashes fluttering coyly as she raked her gaze over Draco's frame. Irritated, Draco suddenly found himself wishing he had worn a shirt or jacket over himself after all and he began to grit his teeth.

_What could they possibly know?_

When he continued to remain speechless, Pansy followed her comment up by taking a step back and indicating discreetly for Draco to follow after them. Narrowing his eyes, Draco felt an uneasy feeling prickling at the back of his neck. Nevertheless, after making sure his dormitory entrance was shut firmly behind him, he followed after them, staying a couple of steps behind as Theodore and Pansy led him to an empty, deserted hallway several steps away from his room. As soon as they got there, the two turned around to face him again and Draco instantly steadied himself for the worst.

He cut them off first. "_How much_ do you two know?" He hissed, his voice low and ominous.

Theodore answered with a scoff. "More than you think." He nodded at Pansy again and she reached into her pockets, pulling out a small, half-empty vial of Veritaserum. Draco's eyebrows came together in confusion but she clarified her unspoken question for him as she held it up to his face.

"Goyle." Pansy drawled, and with another smirk, she shoved the vial back into her pockets. "We cornered the git a few hours ago, shoved this down his throat and he spilled everything." She told him, shaking her head at the memory. "It was particularly easy to trick him into drinking the potion too, it was like feeding a flobberworm. The idiot." Pansy snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

Still shell-shocked, Draco had a bit of difficulty gathering his thoughts after this but Theodore soon followed, speaking in a low, suspicious whisper. "But that's not actually what we wanted to talk to you about, Malfoy…Well, not _directly _at least." His eyes flicked around them again to make sure they weren't being observed by anyone before he leaned in closer towards Draco and lowered his head.

"We want to talk about…a _way to help you._" He paused and glanced up just in time to see Draco's eyes narrow.

"Malfoy?"

Draco suddenly shoved him away, shaking his head furiously as he took several steps backward. With a harsh, mocking sneer, he narrowed his eyes at Theodore and gave a laugh.

"Are you _mad?"_ He snapped, giving both Slytherins in front of him an incredulous glare.

Theodore and Pansy both stared back at him calmly but shaking his head, Draco ignored their expressions and began to back away.

"What do you two take me for, an _idiot?"_ He began to shove his way past them both in earnest. "Let's get one thing straight alright? I am _not _Goyle. I will not fall for this stupid trap of yours." Draco drawled and he was about to walk past them when Theodore blocked his way again, the other Slytherin reaching over and grabbing him by his arm.

"Malfoy, just _hear _us out." Theodore tried to tighten his grip around Draco's upper arm but the blonde just pushed him aside, scoffing as he began to make his way back to his dormitory.

"I'll see you both tomorrow morning—" Just as he was walking away, Pansy finally broke his thoughts by hissing angrily at him, her voice barely above a whisper but he heard her clearly.

_"We know about Potter! She's pregnant!"_

Draco froze instantly, his eyes widening to the size of saucers and a deathly pallor creeping onto his cheeks.

_Merlin… How, how could they know? How could they possibly—_

The Malfoy Heir hardened his expression into an impassive mask and turned around slowly, settling his calm gaze on Pansy uneasy expression. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Theodore snorted at this and shook his head, leaning against the nearby wall and crossing his arms over his chest. "You can drop the act, Malfoy…We know _all _about your little plot for Potter…" He paused and arched an eyebrow slightly as he met Pansy's smirk. Then, glancing back at Draco, he grinned and continued. "More importantly, we _know _the real mastermind behind it all…And we know what they intend to do with the child once he's born." This time, Theodore's eyes took on a slightly disturbed look and he glanced at Draco when he saw the way the blonde was trying to hold in his emotions.

_How the bloody hell…What do I do know? How do I cover this up—_Draco blinked and was cut away from his own thoughts when Pansy chose that moment to speak again. Surprisingly, her next few words seemed to have come out as though she had anticipated exactly what Draco had been thinking in that very moment.

"Listen to me, Draco." With a strange expression on her face, the dark-haired girl reached over and placed her hand gently over Draco's clammy one, giving the limb a firm but gentle squeeze.

She smiled carefully at him, her long lashes fluttering in the darkness. "We're not here to try and sabotage your plan…Nor do Theo and I have any intention of supporting the remaining Death Eaters in their cause." She paused and glanced over at Theodore again, waiting for him to nod before she continued. For his part, Draco chose to remain silent, watching her with cold, narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean—'" He caught himself and stared suspiciously at Pansy, waiting for her to finish.

Pansy met Theodore's eyes carefully again before she looked at Draco and sighed softly as she answered. "We know about Potter's…_condition—_that _freak-_" She paused when she noticed the way Draco's eyes had widened in outrage but then, she hastily added. "—and we know _exactly _why Potter had been turned into a girl in the first place…We know who's really responsible." She took a wary step backward when she noticed the way Draco was tightly clutching at his wand and beginning to twitch in growing anger.

Sensing this as well, Theodore's expression was wary as he reached over and placed a comforting hand on Pansy, wordlessly telling the other Slytherin to stop talking. Once she did, he continued for her.

"Malfoy…_Listen _to us…Pansy and I…Well…We want to _help._" He gave a cautious pause, watching with wide eyes as Draco seemed to have frozen and was now staring coldly at them.

Taking the other boy's silence as a chance to speak, Theodore took another deep breath and continued.

"We _know _exactly what's been going on…And Pansy and I are willing to _help_ you against them. We have an idea that we can use to get them caught...Lead them all right back to Azkaban." He took a step back when Draco just sneered at him, the Malfoy Heir suddenly holding his wand up more fully now and pointing it right at Theodore's chest.

Ignoring Pansy's gasp of panic, Draco's eyes hardened into a steely gray and those mercury orbs glittered dangerously as they rested on Theodore's nervous expression. The blonde scoffed at them, shaking his head sharply in disgust. "You _fools…_What do you _honestly _take me for? Do you think I'm as dumb and half-witted as most of those idiots you hang around with? I think not." Draco gave them a cynical smile as he stepped closer toward them, his wand steady in his hand.

Gulping audibly, Theodore took a step back as well and glared silently at Pansy to remain silent when it had looked as though the girl was about to interrupt.

Ignoring them, Draco took another step forward. "I am _not _about to believe for one _minute _that either you _or _Parkinson are _sincere_ or _honest _enough to help me with something as big as this." Draco paused and shifted his glare for the briefest second on Pansy. The short-haired girl cowered under the former Slytherin leader's glare, trying to move away.

"Because if there's _anything _I learned at all from this house and from being a Slytherin—" Draco gave Pansy a handsome but eerily cold, mocking smile.

"—it's that…_Slytherins…_only look out…for _themselves…_" Draco eyes glinted dangerously again and his fingers were twitching around his wand. "Now, I have absolutely _no _idea how either of you figured out all of this but I can assure you, you're about to forget…And you _will _remember nothing of this conversation—"

Sensing where he was going, Theodore and Pansy both stiffened and they began to protest in growing panic.

"Don't obliviate our memories! We want to help you-"

Just as Draco was on the verge of casting a particularly powerful memory charm on them both, Pansy finally called out again – her high voice breaking as she stammered out in panic.

"Y—you're _right! _You're right, Draco! Please listen—" She and Theodore had both raised their wands in self-defense and at her words, Draco stopped mid-spell and was now glaring at her.

She took a shaky breath and glanced sideways at Theodore before she looked at Draco again, her voice raspy from exhaustion as she spoke. "Y—you're right, Draco…Okay? You called us out on it, you're right about being selfish and helping ourselves. Theodore and I _weren't _helping you for _you…_We were—" She paused and gulped, trying to gather the right words.

Fortunately, Theodore took over and he drew Draco's attention to him instead. "—we want to help you not for _you _but for _ourselves, _Malfoy…See…We…" His eyes flicked once around the corridor to make sure they were alone before he sighed in frustration. "We want…_out _of this Death Eater business, okay…? We've decided…We want nothing more to _do _with the Dark Lord and his stupid cronies…We want out…Our families _and _our fortunes have suffered long enough." His voice ended in a frustrated drawl and he sighed again, slumping his shoulders in anger.

Slightly surprised at his reasoning, Draco arched a single eyebrow curiously at him but Pansy spoke up again and he turned to face her. "We don't _want _to be branded as a 'family of Death Eaters' anymore, Draco…Frankly, we just want _out. _And we want the Ministry to get off our backs so we can live our lives normally again without everybody watching us for dark magic." She added, wrinkling her nose in disdain. Still unsure of what to make of their explanation, Draco continued to stare at them in cold, calculating silence.

_I don't know what to make of this._.._But to be honest, I'm not exactly in a position to turn down help._

As the thought entered his head, he kept his expression perfectly neutral, sneering at both agitated Slytherins in front of him again as though their words had thoroughly amused him. Then, arching a single eyebrow again in thought, Draco reluctantly lowered his wand and took a step back from them, eyeing Theodore and Pansy's tense expressions with a guarded look.

"I still don't trust you—"

"_Look, _Malfoy…" Theodore's sharp exhale of breath cut him off and the other pureblood heir looked irritated as he stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know about you…and frankly, you can say or think _all _you want about me _and _Pansy…But I _will _tell you this…" His voice lowered into a drawl.

"_All this…_helping Potter…Turning the last _remaining_ Death Eaters in—" Theodore let out another sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "—well, let's just say this is _exactly _the opportunity we've been looking for…" Draco had looked as though he was going to snap something at him but Theodore continued anyway.

"…this…_This _will help me clear my father _and _my family's name once and for all…_This _is our ticket out of Azkaban and out of this entire Death Eater mess we've been dragged into…" He admitted and sure enough, Pansy was nodding eagerly behind him – causing Draco to sneer at them in disgust. "—if we do this now, Pansy and I can save the reputation of our families…And save our fathers from a lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban for good…Somehow…Besides, I mean—" Theodore managed to force out a dry laugh.

"—Potter will surely speak up for the Death Eaters who saved her life…right…?" His eyes flicked over to Draco as though asking the other Slytherin's opinion but Draco, for the life of him, could not do anything else but sneer at the other boy as though he was the lowest thing he had ever beheld in his life.

Truth be told, Draco had only one thing to say in response to him anyway and it shocked both Theodore and Pansy into silence.

"Know this…I will _not _risk her life for _anything."_

Pansy's eyebrows furrowed together and she turned to Draco with a confused expression.

"What do you mean by that?"

Draco chose not to answer her, his fingers tightening around his wand as he inwardly weighed the consequences of having only the both of his housemates to trust with his family's lives. Unfortunately, at this point, with his growing desperation, he doubted he had any choice left.

_Nott's logic makes sense…Turning the remaining Death Eaters over…WOULD clear their fathers' names…Helping me now WOULD be beneficial for them too…I see how they gain from helping me. _Draco's eyebrows fused together as he studied their expressions, trying to read through their intent.

_But is that enough for me to trust them…?_

The three fell into a tense silence for awhile after that, all of them staring intently at each other as though waiting for someone to make the first move. Then, when the silence became unbearable, Draco finally broke the tension and he sneered resentfully, directing his next few words to Theodore.

"How can I make sure you're telling the truth _now_?" Draco challenged, narrowing his eyes at the other pureblood. Theodore just met his gaze and smirked back at him, offering a quick shrug.

"You _can't._" He answered flatly, causing Draco to smirk helplessly in agreement.

"But then again—" Both boys turned at the sound of Pansy's soft voice and stared at her, watching as the short-haired girl gave them both an innocent smile. "—you don't really have much of a choice anymore, do you Draco? I mean, you need all the help you can get to fix this mess…" She pointed out bluntly.

At that, Draco scoffed lightly but he finally shoved his wand back into his pockets.

"Fine." He hissed, and crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned back against the wall behind him and gave them both a dark, suspicious glare. "Tell me how you intend to help."

Pansy and Theodore smiled at this, both Slytherins' eyes glowing before the latter spoke up, directing Draco's attention to the way he was reaching into his robe pockets. Reflexively, thinking Theodore had meant to hex him, Draco was about to draw his wand out again once more but when he saw that Theodore was now holding two flasks of freshly made polyjuice potion in his hands, Draco relaxed slightly but he continued to stare at the other boy in confusion.

"What is that for—"

Theodore held one of the flasks up, and gestured to Pansy beside him. "_One _is for Pansy—" As her name was mentioned, Pansy smiled innocently at Draco, nodding her assent. The blonde ignored her and turned to Theodore again. "—and the _other—_" He held the other flask up with a smirk. "—is for Potter…" He put the flasks back down and met Draco's somewhat confused expression with a wide, conspiratorial grin.

"This is what we're going to do."

* * *

_"…use…polyjuice potion…Potter…switch them…give her to Greyback…"_

_ "…find out…Ministry will arrive…Death Eaters…Back to Azkaban…"_

_ "…we'll meet you on the fifth floor corridor…midnight…before you meet him…see you…"_

Ron's face was pale and he felt utterly sick but he was quick to react and he flattened himself against the wall just in time as Draco Malfoy had finally stepped out of the shadows. The blonde Slytherin looked around briefly and Ron held his breath as he ducked deeper into the shadows, hiding behind the suit of armor in front of him to make sure he wasn't seen. Fortunately enough, Malfoy appeared not to have noticed his presence and soon, the blonde was sauntering back toward the direction of his Head Boy dormitory.

As soon as Malfoy had turned the corner and disappeared from sight, Ron finally allowed himself to slip back into the corridor. Still as pale as a ghost, he raised a clammy hand to his head and wiped the sweat that had formed along his brow. He was still shaky from all he had heard from the three Slytherins awhile ago and it had taken all of his self-control not to come charging right at them in the middle of their conversation.

_Malfoy…I knew it…I KNEW he was up to something…But I…I never expected THIS…_Ron fought back the sudden wave of nausea that was sweeping over him and collapsed weakly against the wall in defeat. _A—and now…Harry…They're going to turn her over…To the Death Eaters…_Ron's eyes widened in horror.

_I have to warn her—_

"Well, well, well…Pansy…Look what we have here."

Just as Ron was scrambling to get up, a low laugh and mocking drawl suddenly caught his attention from a few feet away. Stiffening, Ron's hand immediately dug through his robe pockets for his wand but before he managed to find it, he looked up and saw two familiar Slytherins approaching him from the shadows nearby. He recognized Pansy Parkinson immediately and his eyes narrowed as he saw her but then, another Slytherin stepped toward him – a tall pureblood boy named Theodore Nott.

It had been Nott who had spoken and when Ron began to dig through his pockets for his wand again, the said Slytherin suddenly raised his own wand and pointed it at Ron with a sneer.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

_"_Damn!" Ron's face scrunched together in frustration and he could only watch in dismay as Nott caught his wand in mid-air. The Slytherin smirked at him, pocketing his wand before pointing his at Ron's chest again. "Not so fast, Weasley…Why such open hostility? Pansy, love…?"

Nott's smirk widened somewhat as he gestured to Pansy and as though reading his thoughts, the Slytherin girl giggled and nodded, walking up behind Ron with her wand pointed at him as well. "Get those arms up, Weasley…Or I'll hex your bloody ears off…Do you understand me?" She hissed.

Shaking in anger, Ron's hands clenched into tight fists but he nodded wordlessly and did as she instructed, raising both his arms above his head. As soon as he had done so, Pansy pressed her wand even harder against the back of his neck, causing Ron to wince in pain and glare at Theodore.

"You son of a bitch! I _knew _Malfoy had something up his sleeve! If you go anywhere _near _my best friend, I'll—" He stopped when Theodore cut him off with a sharp laugh and shook his head. The Slytherin was sneering widely at him, looking for all the world like he was amused at Ron's threat.

"Oh I hardly think you're in _any _position to threaten me right now, Weasley…Given the situation you're in, you see. In fact, to be honest, I feel _sorry _for you…" Theodore feigned a concerned sigh and studied his nails carefully. "It would have actually been _better _for _you _had you not stumbled upon our little conversation like this…If you hadn't, then Pansy and I wouldn't have to kill you, wouldn't we?" He asked calmly and at his words, Ron's face paled into a deathly ashen color.

His voice shaking and his throat dry, he looked up and met Nott's cold blue eyes.

"You wouldn't."

Nott and Pansy exchanged smirks and the latter leaned down to whisper something in his ear.

"…not…_yet…"_

Ron held back the shiver that was threatening to wrack his frame and flicked his eyes over to Nott again, voicing the question that was plaguing his mind. "Wh—what are you going to do? Did Malfoy put you up to this? Do you honestly think you can kill me in school and get away with it—"

Nott rounded on him immediately, snarling and pointing his wand directly at Ron's face. "_Malfoy—_idiot that he is—doesn't have a _clue _about what we're going to do and neither he _nor _your dear little Gryffindor friends can help you now that you _heard _what you did!" He growled.

The instant Ron heard this, his eyes suddenly clouded over in confusion and it took him a long time before he was able to process what Nott had just said.

"You mean…Malfoy…is…_innocent?"_ He whispered in disbelief, causing Theodore and Pansy to burst out laughing.

Shaking her head, Pansy leaned down to whisper something to his ear again and Ron stiffened in disgust when he caught a whiff of the strong, overpowering scent of her perfume.

"Well…I wouldn't say Draco was _innocent _exactly…After all…He _did _get your dear little best friend pregnant didn't he?" Pansy cooed but Nott scoffed, giving her a pointed, derogatory sneer.

"Malfoy…is a pathetic little coward…And we're meant to finish _his _job."

Ron felt an icy feeling of death creeping up behind him as he felt Pansy's fingers tightening around the wand she still had pressed to the back of his neck. "Wh—what are you going to do?" He whispered, hating the fear and uncertainty he heard in his own voice.

Nott and Pansy leered at him again and this time, neither of them bothered answering his question.

Instead, Ron's eyes widened in horror as Nott finally raised his wand again and, after meeting Pansy's wide smile over Ron's shoulder, he gave Ron one last smile.

"Well...I guess it's light's out for now, Weasley."

Ron shook his head frantically and opened his mouth, ready to scream for help as loud as he could.

"No! Someone help me—"

_ "IMPERIO!"_

* * *

Looking up from her half-eaten plate of sausages and scrambled eggs, Harry met Hermione's concerned expression and frowned, seeing the look of worry in her best friend's brown orbs. Reaching across the table, she placed her hand over Hermione's and gave her best friend a comforting squeeze.

"You okay, Hermione? You don't look so good." She commented, noting the pale color of Hermione's cheeks and the way the other girl seemed to be glancing back and forth towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Hermione started for a moment at being addressed but then she shook her head and offered a shaky smile, nodding and turning back to pick at her food.

"I—I'm fine, Harry…I'm just…I'm a little worried about Ron…I…Well—" She bit her lip, tucking a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear. "—I haven't seen the git since last night…When he said he was going to go out for a stroll." Hermione shrugged and took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "He said he'd come back to my dormitory after but he never did…I figured he'd be early for breakfast this morning." She answered and at her words, a similar frown of concern also began to mar Harry's features.

"You're right…That _is _odd…You'd have figured Ron would be on his second meal by now." She kidded lightly but she followed Hermione's lead and looked towards the entrance of the Great Hall as well, searching for a hint of bright red hair among the crowd of students entering for breakfast.

Though Harry didn't see any redhead amongst them, she did catch a glimpse of platinum blonde and turning quickly towards it, she managed to lock eyes with Draco just as he, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott were entering the Great Hall. As soon as his eyes met hers, Draco paused for the slightest moment in mid-stride and had anybody else been watching their interaction, they would have noticed the way the blonde's eyes suddenly softened. His lips curled upward into a hint of a small smile as he passed her and unable to stop herself, Harry felt a sudden warmth spread in her cheeks.

_ Damn it…Stop acting like a girl, Potter._ Harry felt irrationally irritated at herself as she tore her eyes away from Draco and resumed her search for Ron through the crowd again.

Finally, when Neville Longbottom had plopped down onto the vacant seat on their table, Harry and Hermione _both _jumped as they turned to face him.

"Hey guys! What's the news, lately?" Neville asked them cheerfully, just as he was beginning to help himself to the serving of pancakes in front of them. Shaking her head at herself, Harry tore her eyes away from the Great Hall entrance and turned to Neville, rewarding him with a friendly smile.

"Hey Neville…Good morning. Actually, Hermione and I were just waiting for Ron…We haven't seen him since last night, Head Girl here is getting a little worried." Harry teased but she accomplished nothing but earning herself a nasty, admonishing glare from Hermione in response.

"It's not _funny, _Harry!" She snapped, swatting the top of Harry's head with the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. "Ron isn't usually this late for breakfast, I'm worried about him! What, with all of his suspicious ramblings lately about crazy Slytherins and how he was going to incriminate one, I just can't help but think—"

"Hermione?" Neville interrupted Hermione's tirade in a casually amused voice, he and Harry both watching the brunette with bemused expressions on their faces.

Annoyed, she turned to him. "What is it, Neville?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the other Gryffindor.

Sighing, Neville put down his goblet of pumpkin juice and pointed towards the Great Hall entrance.

"Ron's right there." He and Harry both sniggered at Hermione's embarrassed flush just as she followed Neville's finger and came upon the sight of Ron making his way towards them, the redhead greeting his friends with a rather cheerful smile before he sat down on the seat across from Harry.

"Hey guys! Good morning!"

After giving Hermione a peck on the cheek, he began digging through his breakfast as though nothing had happened. Hermione glared at him, clearly demanding an explanation.

_ "Ronald Weasley!" _

Harry and Neville both winced at the sharpness of Hermione's tone of voice and under normal circumstances, Ron probably would have too but instead, the redhead looked up calmly from his plate and merely blinked at her. Hermione glared at him as though he had grown three extra heads and she screeched out.

"Ron, where _were _you last night? You nearly gave me a heart attack, disappearing the way you did! You didn't even tell me where you had gone off to, how was I supposed to know if anything bad had happened to you?" She huffed angrily at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

To her further annoyance, Ron just smiled calmly at her again and answered with a shrug. "I just went out for a quick stroll, Hermione…Walked the length of the third floor corridor before going off to bed." He noted Harry and Neville's blank expressions and smiled again, shaking his head pointedly at them.

"Honestly, you worry too much, Hermione…" He told her but when it looked as though Hermione was going to respond, Ron cut her off by reaching across the table and helping himself to some sausages and a couple of pancakes. He spooned each of the servings carefully onto his plate before setting them back slowly onto the table and beginning to eat his breakfast.

Harry and Hermione both stared at him while Neville burst into amused laughter. "Merlin's beard, Ron!" He kidded, reaching over beside him and clapping the redhead on the shoulder. "I'm beginning to think all of Hermione's nagging finally had a good influence on you! You're actually using table manners now!" He added with a snigger, eventually causing Harry to join him.

The black-haired Gryffindor was laughing as well and she gave a slightly blushing Hermione a teasing wink. "Yeah, looks like you and Hermione dating _does _have its good sides after all, doesn't it? And here I thought, all I had to look forward to were years of being the bridge between you two every time you had a fall out." She quipped, causing Hermione to laugh and swat her on the arm.

"Oh shut up, Harry! At least I'm a _good influence _on Ron, aren't I? I wish I could say the same about _you._" She quipped back and this time, Harry stuck her tongue out at her while Neville sniggered.

"She's got a point there, mate." He pointed out to Harry and she rolled her eyes at him as well, laughing anyway and shaking her head at their antics.

Glancing back up at Ron, she was surprised to note that Ron apparently hadn't joined in on their conversation and was eating his breakfast in silence, merely glancing up every now and then to give Harry a look that she couldn't quite understand.

Fusing her eyebrows together, she ignored Hermione and Neville laughing beside her and spoke up.

"Ron, are you okay—"

Her redheaded best friend glanced up sharply and stared at her with rapidly blinking blue eyes.

_ "Harry…?" _Hermione's soft whisper beside her drew her attention away from Ron's strange expression and forced her to meet the other girl's gaze. However, the Head Girl appeared not to be looking at her but was actually looking at someone across the hall. Once Harry had easily followed Hermione's gaze to see who it was she was staring at, she understood instantly.

Nodding slowly and giving her wary, brown-haired best friend a small, reassuring smile, Harry quickly excused herself from Ron and Neville – the former of which only gave her a blank smile – and stood up to gather her things. She made her way slowly to the Great Hall entrance where a Slytherin-robed student was already standing. When he saw that she was making her way towards him, Draco nodded at her once before walking off ahead, exiting the Hall first so as to avoid any gossiping eyes.

She knew exactly where he was headed without him telling her directly, however, and sure enough, as soon as Harry had made it up the long staircase leading to the Hogwarts Bell Tower, she saw that Draco was already waiting for her there by the railings. Strangely, the blonde had his back to her as she approached him and the Malfoy Heir appeared to be gazing up at the cloudy blue skies in deep concentration, his handsome features creased into a thoughtful frown. He was leaning slightly against the tower railings but when he had heard her footsteps approaching, he turned around quickly and looked at her.

Their eyes met for the longest moment and feeling irrationally giddy and a bit foolish, Harry blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Hi…"

Draco's eyes softened and he smiled slowly at her, shaking his head in amusement.

"You're blushing, Potter."

The smile on Harry's face faded instantly and in its place was a rather nasty scowl.

"I am _not._"

"Oh really? What is this, now?" His smile transformed into a teasing smirk as he turned around more fully to face her, leaning casually against the tower railings and crossing his arms arrogantly over his chest. "Is 'the Chosen One' _above_ blushing like an errant school girl in front of such a fine male specimen?" He drawled but to Harry's surprise, instead of feeling irritated, she laughed at his antics.

"You arrogant git." She moved to punch him lightly on the arm but grinning, Draco caught her wrist easily and he used that leverage to yank her against him, causing her to yelp as she was pulled into his arms. Still laughing, she tried to wrestle him off but Draco just held onto her tighter and leaned down, burying his face into her neck and nuzzling her gently for a few moments in silence.

Sensing the strange yet sudden seriousness of his mood, Harry quieted down immediately and relaxed as she allowed him to just hold her. He had turned her around slightly so that her back was resting against his chest and his arms were still fully wrapped around her upper body but soon, they were both staring up at the blue sky now, enjoying the wonderful breeze around them in silence.

He held her like that for a long time and, savoring the feeling, Harry closed her eyes and leaned comfortably against him, her thoughts suddenly lingering for a few moments on how different she felt with Draco than the way she had once felt with Ginny. With Ginny, silence had always been a bad thing – and any silence between the two of them had been awkward and a desperate window in which either she or Ginny would struggle to fill with conversation. With Draco, however, the silence was both comfortable and welcome but at the same time, any conversation with him felt right as well.

It was almost as though—

_—we understand each other…Don't we? _Harry opened her eyes as the thought crossed her mind and she couldn't help biting back a smile again, lifting her gaze back up to stare at the sky.

The weather was exceptionally beautiful that day, with just a hint of sunlight and clouds providing enough shade. The breeze was cool and comforting, blowing gently against their faces and making several loose strands of her hair fly around in a smooth, graceful sway. Draco's arms felt warm around her lithe form and his body was emanating enough heat that she felt no shivers coming to her even as the winds around them grew stronger and began to blow against them in earnest.

Draco, however, seemed to be showing no inclination of moving or changing their position anytime soon so Harry made no move to protest, merely placing her hands over the arms he had wrapped around her. His chin was resting on her shoulder now and he was watching the sky above them in silence, his expression blank and neutral as he seemed to still be locked deep in his thoughts.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Harry broke his trance, speaking up in a soft voice.

"Draco...?"

He shifted slightly against her at the sound of her voice calling out his name and Harry, sensing his hesitation, reaching her hand out again and rubbed his arms comfortingly. Draco loosened his hold on her but refused to let her go. He continued to cling onto her, kissing her shoulder in response.

"Draco?"

"Mmhmm?"

"...is something...wrong...?"

Harry's eyebrows fused together slightly in concern at his distracted state and after a few failed attempts, she finally managed to twist through his arms in such a way that she was able to turn around enough to face him. Draco's eyes looked bloodshot and weary as she gazed upon them and from this close, she could see that there were dark circles under his eyes, highlighting the blonde's exhaustion even more.

Frowning, she reached up and cupped his cheek, forcing Draco's attention to her worried gaze.

"Are you okay…?" She asked him softly.

Blinking and looking a little irritated at her concern, Draco withdrew from her and quickly but gently pushed her away. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair – drawing Harry's attention as to how strangely disheveled it was for the first time – before shoving both his hands into his robe pockets. He refused to meet her eyes again as he answered her.

"I—I'm fine, Harry…I'm just a little tired, I guess…From…everything. Besides…" He forced a small smile onto his face as he turned toward her, reaching out and placing a hand on her stomach. There was a slight bump there now but not enough to be noticed by anyone else unless they deliberately placed a hand onto her stomach to feel it. "…Shouldn't I be asking _you_ how you are?" Draco asked her pointedly and when Harry wasn't sure of what to say in response, he pulled her into his arms again.

"How are you holding up…? Nothing hurts?" He stroked her stomach gently and chuckling, Harry nodded and pushed his hand away. "I'm fine, Draco…Other than the weird cravings, I feel quite normal, really." She looked at him again and was surprised when he gave her another distracted nod.

"That's good…That's good then, love…" His attention was barely on her as he leaned down and planted a kiss onto the top of her hair but this time, Harry sighed in defeat and pulled herself away.

"Draco, what is it?"

She watched as the Slytherin blinked himself out of his daze again and met her gaze.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

Harry managed a weak, self-condescending laugh at him and shrugged, taking a few steps backwards and shoving her own hands into her pockets. "Hey…You can be honest with me, you know…" She bit her lip and looked up, her emerald green eyes meeting his gray, mercury orbs. "I—if you're having second thoughts about all this relationship and pregnancy stuff and you decide you can't do this with me after all, I'll understand, Draco…_Really, _I will…I don't want to force you through something this difficult all at once—_umph_!"

The rest of her words were eventually muffled by Draco's lips as he had surged forward and grabbed her to him, silencing her by claiming her mouth with his. He held onto her longer than necessary, however, and feeling a bit lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, Harry continued to hold onto him as he eventually pulled away, both of them breathing heavily for air. Her cheeks were flushed bright pink as she looked up at him and with a small smile, Draco tilted her chin up further so that he could stare into her beautiful features.

"You silly git…"

Harry blinked and watched as Draco shook his head at her and chuckled, reaching over and tapping her gently on the nose as though in light admonishment. She wrinkled her nose at that and glared up indignantly at him in confusion but he continued, giving her a weak but genuine smile.

"I am _not _getting second thoughts about _you _or _us _or _this, _if that's what you're thinking…" Sighing, he paused briefly and shook his head, his gaze dropping again as he let her go. "I've just been…really preoccupied with some things on my mind as of late…It…It has nothing to do with how I feel about you..." Draco flinched and suddenly shook his head. "Or…Maybe it does, I don't…I don't _know, _I—" He stopped himself again and closed his eyes, burying his face into his hands as he turned away.

"Draco, what are you talking about—?"

Frowning and thoroughly confused now with what he was trying to say, Harry tried to reach out to touch his shoulder but the instant she did, Draco moved away and shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand it if I told you…" His shoulders tensed and he was facing away completely away from her now so she couldn't see his face. "I…I don't want you to hate me, Harry—"

Harry's frown deepened even more at his words and she reached out to touch him again. "Draco, I could never hate you, okay? Please…_Tell _me what's wrong, you have to tell me so I can help you." She tried to turn him to face her again but Draco simply refused to move. His eyes were closed and it almost appeared as though he was caught in a mental argument with himself. When Draco opened his eyes, he finally looked at her, allowing her to see the desperate glint in those mercury orbs.

Eventually, Draco finally turned to her and to her utter shock, he began to wheeze out, his eyes growing as wide as saucers and a deathly pallor to his cheeks. His entire body began to tremble and his eyes darted from left to right as though in panic but Harry's grip on his arm only held on tighter.

"Harry…I…I was…sent…to…you…I…It was…_me…_I did everything...I w-was the one who—" His eyes turned bloodshot and without warning Harry stumbled backwards when Draco suddenly shoved her away from him and began to scream in pain. Scrambling back to her feet, Harry watched in horror as Draco collapsed to his knees on the ground and clutched at his head as though he were in pain, his eyes wrenched tightly shut in agony.

"Draco? Draco, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer her and by now, his cheeks were so white that Harry feared he was nearing the color of a ghost. His screams, the more he cried out, the more she felt her heart twisting in her chest at the sheer intensity of the pain she heard in them. However, just as she was going to run for help, the Slytherin's screams died out and as though in a dead faint, his strength gave out and he collapsed limply to the ground in a pile of lifeless limbs. Panicking and her eyes streaming with tears of fear, she ran over to him and gathered him up, biting back a gasp of horror when she noticed that Draco wasn't unconscious but he was staring blankly ahead of him, as though he had just been given the dementor's kiss.

"Draco? _Draco! _Draco, please wake up! I—I don't know what's wrong with you!"

With her fingers shaking, Harry searched desperately for his pulse but after finding it very weak, she swallowed the lump in her throat and began to apply pressure to his chest.

"Come on, Draco…Breathe_…Breathe!_"

She wracked her mind for anything _– anything _– she could do to help him but she had absolutely _no idea _what was happening to him that she felt completely helpless.

_Please…Please don't let him die!_

* * *

It wasn't until after a few more moments of her applying pressure to his chest to get him to breathe that Draco finally blinked once and roused from his state. The blonde stared in silence at the ceiling for awhile, trying to regain control over his breathing so it wasn't until after a few deep breaths of air that he finally noticed Harry again for the first time, huddled over him with tears pooled in her eyes.

_The Unbreakable Vow…_He realized, weakly raising a hand and touching it to his chest so he could feel his own unsteady heartbeat. _I almost died…I almost killed myself by telling her…Merlin…_ Draco swallowed the dry lump in his throat and took another deep inhale of fresh air to steady himself.

_This is hopeless…_Draco blinked and raised his gaze, staring helplessly up at the sky in defeat.

"Are you okay? Here…" Harry's soft voice broke Draco's thoughts and he looked at her again, watching as she moved back a couple of steps to give him more room to breathe. Then, after quickly using a simple 'aguamenti' spell to fill the transfigured cup of water she held in her hand, she helped him up into a sitting position and raised the cup of water to his lips. Draco thanked her weakly but it was all he could do to keep from looking at her face as he drank the water slowly, closing his eyes.

Soon enough, once the water was finished, Harry's soft voice spoke through the cold silence again.

"What happened?"

Draco refused to look at her or answer her directly and he merely turned his head away.

"I…don't know…" He whispered weakly, and he turned away again just as a single tear had escaped his eye, rolling slowly down his cheek.

He knew she was frowning at him and that she didn't believe him for one second but nevertheless, Harry just remained silent and after a few moments, she spoke again. "Would you like me to bring you to the Hospital Wing at least? So that Madam Pomfrey can have a look at you?"

Again, Draco nodded wordlessly, throat still too tight to speak.

Sighing, Harry helped him up from the ground and kept him steady as they walked back to the staircase leading back to the school.

* * *

A pair of large, yellowed-brown eyes gazed up at the full moon in silence, and slowly, a wide, eerie smile began to creep itself onto a pair of cracked, dry lips. The moon – glowing bright and silverish white above – hovered perfectly over Hogwarts Castle in such a way that it illuminated the castle's towers. The watcher smirked widely as he recalled infiltrating that very castle two years ago.

It happened on a night much like this one, and now, with the dozens of other werewolves that were beginning to apparate behind him, he felt a familiar, sinister smile making its way onto his face.

"Greyback."

He replied with an irritated growl and turned towards the werewolf that had spoken, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. His companions glanced at him, waiting for his further instructions.

"What exactly is it we're waiting for?"

Fenrir Greyback's face broke out into another leer and he laughed gruffly as he turned back to stare at Hogwarts Castle, separated from them by a thick mess of trees from the Forbidden Forest.

"Patience, my good lads…Potter will be brought to _us."_ He informed them and, seeing all their answering leers, he smirked and trudged back over to the edge of the cliff they were standing on.

Then, as though in unspoken unison, he and the entire werewolf pack behind him, let out a chorus of loud, bloodcurdling howls.

* * *

**A/N**: And so…it begins… :|

Before any of you ask, I have no idea if what happened to Draco in this chapter is what actually _does _happen if you try to break an Unbreakable Vow but I went on ahead and did my own version of it. I hope you guys don't mind. :D

**Next Chapter: **the werewolves, the abduction, and turmoil within the walls of Hogwarts once more


	33. The Full Moon

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **To Draco Malfoy, his orders from the remaining Death Eaters were simple. Turn Harry Potter into a woman. Get her pregnant. Resurrect Lord Voldemort's soul into the baby's body. The plan was flawless. He just never planned on falling in love. [DM/femHP]. Post-DH Hogwarts.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP, Past HP/GW, RW/HG, others.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books. Pregnancy. **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** After about a hundred years, I have finally completed another chapter of Phoenix Tears! Yay, cheers for me! The details of my long absence (as well as my lengthy excuse) is at the end of this chapter. For now, enjoy the update and thanks so much to those who have continued to keep emailing me to keep this story going. Love you all! :D

* * *

**Chapter 33 – The Full Moon**

Draco's eyes were soft and determined as he trailed his gaze slowly over Harry's slender figure snuggled beside him, his expression noticeably peaceful as he watched her sleep. One of her arms was wrapped around him and the other lay curled at her side, her fingers lightly touching the satin of his bed sheets. Her hair was covering her face and silently, Draco reached a hand over and pushed the strands back, unwittingly causing the Gryffindor to murmur something in her sleep and snuggle closer.

Her body felt soft and warm, naked underneath his sheets and Draco let his hand rest gently on the curve of her back. The sheets seemed to dip and fall at just the right places of her body – providing him with agonizing views of her pale arms, her smooth shoulders and her distracting cleavage. Her soft cheek rested on his chest and Draco couldn't resist tracing his fingers along her lovely face.

In that moment, he would have given anything to just stay as he was – with her cradled in his arms.

"I love you…" Draco whispered quietly into her ear, pulling back and watching as the corner of her lips seemed to quirk up into a small smile. She wasn't awake but Draco knew she heard him. Sighing and tightening his arms around her form, Draco continued to watch her in agonizing silence.

Carefully, he reached out and placed a hand over the small bump of her stomach.

Her skin felt warm and smooth under his touch and for a few moments, Draco caressed her stomach gently, his thoughts already on the beautiful child _– his _beautiful child – growing inside her.

His fingers trembled slightly as he pulled away but just as Draco was about to hold her again, he heard it – the distinct howling that echoed in the silent night outside and made him tense in fear. Instinctively, he turned and stared at the ominous full moon peering through his bedroom window.

_They're here…_ Draco's eyes darkened grimly and without thought, the Slytherin immediately rose from the bed and reached for his wand on the bedside table. _I have to get her out of here._

"_Harry."_

His voice was noticeably tense and frantic as he jostled the Gryffindor gently from where she was comfortably buried underneath his covers.

Feeling a rush of panic when he saw that Harry was still sleepy, Draco's efforts grew stronger and he began to jostle her awake a little harder. "Harry, _please _wake up! Love, we have to go. Now!" Draco cursed when he noticed that Harry still looked a groggy from sleep. Thinking quickly, he rushed to his cabinet, pulled out some clothes and Harry's invisibility cloak and handed them hastily to her.

"Wear this." He told her but after Harry finished dressing up with a confused expression, Draco shook his head and impatiently threw the invisibility cloak over her, covering her form completely. As soon as she disappeared from his sight, Draco took his wand out again and gestured frantically to her.

"Harry, hold on to the sleeves of my cloak and stay close to me, okay? I want you to be as quiet and as invisible as possible. Can you promise me that, love?" He asked her, all remnants of gentleness gone from his voice now and instead replaced with a blatant tone of urgency and fear.

Finally awake now and growing anxious over Draco's strange behavior, Harry finally spoke for the first time since Draco had jostled her awake. "Draco…? What's going on? It's the middle of the night, why are you doing this?" She asked in confusion but when Draco felt that the Gryffindor was clutching onto the sleeves of his cloak as he instructed, Draco didn't bother answering anymore.

After glancing quickly at his watch, the Malfoy Heir stepped out of his dormitory room and began making his way briskly through the dark, deserted halls of Hogwarts Castle. Just a couple of steps behind him, he heard Harry struggling to keep up with him but he barely spoke a word to her.

They finally stopped when they had reached one of the back doors leading to the castle grounds, and it was here that Draco finally spoke again, tugging on Harry's arm to get her attention.

"Harry." Draco paused and after looking around quickly to ascertain that no one else in the hallway was there with them, Draco allowed himself to slip off the hood of Harry's cloak briefly so he could look at her face. He wasn't surprised, however, when he noticed that Harry was pale and staring at him with a suspicious expression – her green eyes narrowed as they rested on his tense face.

"Draco…?" She whispered carefully, noting his clenched jaw. "What's going on?" She glanced around the deserted corridors around them, flicked her gaze to his wand. When she noticed his dark expression, she couldn't help tensing even further. "What aren't you telling me? Has something happened?" Her voice rose several levels, causing Draco to shake his head in panic.

"_Listen to me!" _Draco reached a shaking hand up and desperately cupped her cheek, unable to prevent the tears from pooling in his gray eyes as he stared longingly at her face. At this, the anger in Harry's expression softened instantly and she stared silently at him, her voice beginning to shake.

"Draco, wh—what is it? You're scaring me—"

"_Harry—" _He asserted again, his fingers cold and clammy as they caressed her cheek.

"—there's a secret tunnel from here leading all the way to Hogsmeade…Near the outskirts of the village. The passageway is only open this time of the night, so you have to move fast—"

"Draco, _what _are you talking about?" Harry's eyes widened at this and she looked as though she was about to protest but Draco cut her off and continued, shaking his head fiercely at her.

"—I want you to use your cloak and take the passageway…Get as _far away _from Hogwarts Castle and the grounds as you possibly can." Draco's voice trembled again and he dropped his wand for a moment so that he could take both her cheeks in his hands. "—as _FAR _away as possible, Harry, do you understand? _Answer _me, if you understand. You have to _promise _me that you'll do this—"

"_Draco!" _Harry's eyes were glistening in fear now and her face had gone white as she looked into his eyes, seeing only helplessness and fear in those mercury silver depths. "What are you saying? I don't understand why you're doing this? Is there something wrong, is Hogwarts under attack? Because if it is, I have to go and help—" She tried to move out of his arms but Draco's eyes flashed.

"_NO!" _He growled out and before he knew what he was doing, his hands had moved down to clutch painfully at her shoulders. "You _CAN'T _stay here, do you understand? They _CAN'T _have you, I won't let them have you, I _WON'T! _You have to _run, _Harry…Run as far away as humanely possible—"

"This is crazy! What about Hermione? And Ron? And the others? I can't just leave them—"

"They're only after _you!"_

"Who's 'they'? Draco, what are you not telling me—?" She stopped and the rest of her words were muffled when Draco had leaned forward again and pressed his lips desperately against hers. The rest of her protests were muffled and she clutched desperately at him, trembling when Draco seemed to crush her even tighter against him until she could feel his rapid heartbeat beating against her chest.

When they broke apart, her voice had fallen to a shaky whisper and Draco squeezed her shoulders again in reassurance. This time, the anger was gone from his voice, leaving only despair. He clutched at her again, pleading with his eyes.

"_Please _Harry…You have to trust me this time… Please…" The tears streaming down his cheeks were clearly visible now and Harry reached up, gently wiping them away. "You _have _to go…_Now…_" Draco pleaded desperately with her, his voice trembling with barely muffled sobs as he held her to him.

Feeling his heart beating even faster against her chest, Harry wrapped her arms around him.

"Draco—"

"Go! _Now!_"

Before she could say anything else, Draco had relinquished his grip on her and pushed her forward, throwing the cloak over her again and all but shoving her into the empty passageway. When she made several attempts to protest, Draco's efforts strengthened and pretty soon, Harry found herself forced through the passage entrance against her will. Her eyes wide, she tried to turn back around and run back towards him but before she could, Draco had already closed the doors shut.

"_DRACO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME IN! LET ME IN, PLEASE! DRACO!"_

Closing his eyes, Draco leaned back against the sealed entrance doors in defeat – his lean form visibly shaking and his pale face wet with the tears that continued to cascade down his cheeks.

* * *

_What's going on? What's happening? What the HELL is happening?  
_

Harry's thoughts were completely muddled and her mind was swimming in so many unanswered questions and confusions that she was practically drowning in her own thoughts.

_ "DRACO!" _She screamed at the closed doors in front of her in fear and growing anger, her efforts waning as she tried in vain to pound her fists against the doors. "_LET ME IN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" _

Harry pounded her fists against the doors again, her cloak slipping to the dungeon floors.

"_DRACO, THIS IS NOT FUNNY! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON! LET ME BACK IN!" _She screamed furiously at him, her voice echoing listlessly in the silence of the long, winding corridor ahead. Sighing, Harry let her fists drop back down in exhaustion and she finally turned around to glance behind her, squinting as she tried to inspect her surroundings. When she noticed that she saw nothing in front of her, however, she sighed in dismay and finally dug her wand out of her pockets.

"_Lumos."_ She held the wand up to her eye level and glanced around, noting that the underground tunnel split into two pathways near the very end. Her heart pounding, Harry decided to ignore the cloak and swung it over her left shoulder, making her way through the long passageway.

It wasn't until she got to the end of the pathway when she froze and looked around, panic beginning to seep into her chest when she realized that both paths were dark and she had no idea where she was supposed to go. Trying her best to squelch the fear away, she swallowed the forming lump in her throat and quickly decided to take the left path, holding her wand up higher to see clearly.

Just as she was ready to head through the tunnel, she heard a sudden scuffling sound a couple of steps ahead of her – and she froze, her eyes growing as wide as saucers.

There _wasn't _supposed to be anyone in there with her and that the tunnel was just dark enough so that she practically couldn't see anything – much less defend herself. Swallowing the forming lump in her throat again, Harry decided to step closer and raise her wand up in front of her.

"H—hello?" She spoke out, her voice shaking slightly as she took another step toward the darkness. As she expected, she received no answer but Harry kept her wand out and spoke up again.

"Is anyone there…? I'm armed, I can hear you!" Harry couldn't help wincing at the obvious fear and nervousness she heard dripping from her own voice but still, she took another step forward.

"I'm not afraid of you…_Show yourself _I have my wand with me!" She warned shakily, wincing again as she allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She flicked her wide-eyed gaze from left to right, growing more nervous as she felt her heartbeat pick up the further she went into the tunnel.

When after a long time of walking and she still hadn't encountered anything, Harry was almost ready to believe that she had just imagined the scuffling sound she heard – until she heard it again. This time, the scuffling sound was louder and more pronounced than before, and it made the dark-haired Gryffindor tense up and her heart pound faster in fear as she held her wand out again.

"Wh—who are you? Show yourself! Show yourself—"

Her screams were cut when a black-cloaked figure had suddenly swooped down on her from the darkness and cursing, Harry accidentally dropped her wand in her shock. She didn't have time to pick it up though as the Gryffindor had already whirled around and began racing down the opposite direction again – her footsteps heavy and her breathing labored as she ran blindly through the dark tunnels. She heard nothing else but the sounds of her own short, gasping breaths for air as she ran and unable to stop herself, she placed a shaky hand protectively over her pregnant stomach in fear.

Just as she had reached the end of the entrance again, however, and was about ready to pound as loud as she could against the doorway for Draco to let her back in – she felt the ominous presence behind her again and she froze, her shoulders tensing up as she whirled around in shock.

"…_Ron?"_

The last thing the Gryffindor remembered was that her redheaded best friend's normally warm blue eyes were crazed and unfocused as he stared back at her – as though he was completely possessed. Then, Ron had given her a maniacal smile and pointed his wand directly at her chest.

* * *

_Where the bloody hell are they?_

Draco could already feel himself beginning to panic as he paced the length of the corridors outside the Slytherin Common Room that night. Raking a hand through his hair, the blonde gritted his teeth and nervously checked his watch again – nothing that they had less than one _hour _to bring "Harry" to Fenrir and the other Death Eaters before Bellatrix suspected anything was going on.

He was supposed to have met Pansy and Theodore more than five minutes ago. The two Slytherins were _more than _running late now and Draco was getting anxious as he waited – it had been exactly half an hour since he had told Harry to run off to Hogsmeade and already, he could feel himself worrying about her safety – wondering if she and his unborn son were alright without him.

_Focus, Malfoy! _Growling and annoyed with himself, Draco furiously shook his own thoughts away and checked his watch again, growing even more irritated when he realized that Pansy and Theodore were now _ten _minutes behind schedule. Draco tried to ignore the uneasy feeling of dread that had been gnawing at him ever since he had agreed to let those two help in the first place.

_They should have gotten here ten minutes ago! What if they're not coming? What if they've decided not to help after all? Are they going to double cross me? _His jaw tightened and unconsciously, his hand tightened into an angry fist. _I'll kill them before they do, they should know better than to—_

"We're here! We're here! Sorry, Draco!"

Whirling around, Draco allowed his eyes to narrow in accusation as he came upon the sight of Pansy and Theodore rushing out of the Slytherin Common Room entrance. As was discussed, Pansy was holding in one hand a small bottle of Polyjuice Potion. When the two Slytherins stopped in front of him, Pansy held the bottle out to Draco with a nod – waiting as the blonde dug through his pockets.

"You're late." Draco hissed darkly under his breath as he pulled out a small pouch and rifled through it, picking out about three strands of Harry's long black hair and dropping it into the potion. At once, the three Slytherins watched as the potion seemed to bubble for a few seconds, changing color rapidly before it settled for a light green shade that smelled very faintly of mint and lavender.

Pansy eyed the potion for a minute, making a face but before she could drink it, Theodore had spoken up and answered Draco's implied question carefully. "We had a bit of trouble sneaking the potion ingredients out of Slughorn's storerooms. You know how he is, he practically spends his whole day in there." He drawled but Draco continued to glare at them, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Where's Goyle?" He suddenly asked, shifting his accusatory glare back and forth between Pansy and Theodore until the former answered him. "He said he'd be waiting for you outside the castle grounds, just near the southern edge of the Forbidden Forest." Pansy's hands were shaking as she held the potion bottle up higher until the top was almost touching her lips. "He also said that you'd better have Potter with you or that he'd tell the other Death Eaters right away so Bellatrix can kill your parents." She whispered, wincing when Draco's eyes hardened at this and he sneered at them, shaking his head.

"That stupid son of a bitch." Draco growled and with flashing gray eyes, he turned to Theodore again and nodded once, watching as the other Slytherin pocketed his wand with a grim smile.

"Fine, let's do this his way then. Pansy, drink that potion now before anyone sees us."

As soon as Pansy had swallowed the potion in one gulp, Draco and Theodore didn't have to wait long before they were watching Pansy's appearance magically altering before their very eyes. Her short dark hair began to grow longer – stopping just above her waist and falling into graceful curls around the ends. Her facial features began to soften as well, her skin paling and her eyes turning to emerald green. When the transformation was finished and Draco found himself staring into Harry's soft features once more, the blonde forgot himself and he almost reached out to caress her face.

At this, however, and upon seeing the sudden softness in Draco's eyes, Theodore and Pansy both smirk and ended up laughing at him. This broke the spell instantly and Draco scowled, tearing his gaze away from Pansy's expression and cursing as he tucked his wand back into his robe pockets.

"Come on then, we'd better get moving." He snapped at them but when Pansy and Theodore made to follow him, he suddenly paused and turned back around to give them a pointed glare.

"Wouldn't it look strange if we go barging in there to meet Greyback and I didn't even bother tying Potter up? Or that I'm letting her just trail after me like some idiot walking to her death?" He drawled but when Pansy just stared back blankly at him without an answer, he rolled his eyes.

"Well, what do you want to happen? Do you want me to knock Pansy out then and carry her like a hostage the rest of the way?" Theodore commented with a snort, gesturing to a confused Pansy beside him. When Draco hesitated at his question, however, and didn't answer Theodore right away, the other Slytherin seemed to take it upon himself to act on his own suggestion anyway. Without warning, Theodore smirked and raised his free hand, letting it hover above the back of Pansy's head.

"Sorry babe." He commented wryly but he didn't wait for Pansy to answer anymore as he suddenly brought his hand back down, surprising even Draco as he knocked his own girlfriend out with a single strike to the back of her head. Pansy's eyes widened in shock at this but they snapped shut immediately after. Still smirking, Theodore caught her in his arms easily as she lost consciousness.

Gaping in shock, Draco blinked several times before he shook his head in disbelief. "You and Parkinson seriously have one fucked-up relationship, Nott." He drawled at the other boy.

In response, Theodore just smirked back at him again and shrugged nonchalantly.

"You have no idea, Malfoy. Now come on, we're wasting time."

Readjusting Pansy in his arms, Theodore grunted before he led Draco quickly down the corridors leading towards the Great Hall. The two Slytherins moved quickly but carefully, making sure to look around in case any other students or teachers saw them approaching. Once they got to one of the back exits leading towards the Forbidden Forest, a sharp voice from behind started both of them.

"What are you two doing?"

Whirling around, Draco's held his wand out for a moment at their intruders and came upon the sight of two Slytherins, Blaise Zabini and second year Thomas McDermott, staring at them just as they were walking out of the Quidditch Pitch. Draco noticed the two were wearing flying gear and had probably been practicing out in the Quidditch Pitch that night when he and Theodore passed through.

In his few moments of shock, Draco failed to realize that the confusion on Thomas' face quickly gave way to horror and his eyes flicked from Draco to the face of the girl in Theodore's arms. The younger Slytherin's eyes widened in suspicion at this and he flicked them back up to glare at them.

"What are you two doing with Harry? Where are you taking her? Why is she passed out?" The questions were screeched out of the young boy's mouth before Draco or Theodore could voice out a proper answer and by then, Blaise was also beginning to look at the two of them in growing alarm.

"Draco? Theo? Thomas is right, what are you two doing with Harry? Is everything all right?" He asked warily but Draco noticed that the grip that Blaise had on his broom had tightened in suspicion. Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, Draco furiously wracked his brain for a proper response but even before he could say anything, Theodore was already laughing as he answered them.

"Aw, you two don't worry so much. Malfoy and I are just taking Potter here out for a late moonlight stroll…As you can see, she's still a bit sleepy so I decided to carry her the rest of the way." He replied sarcastically, his eyes narrowing when Thomas' face had paled and he began to back away.

"I don't believe you…You two…You're up to something again aren't you…?" Thomas croaked out shakily, stumbling back a few steps. "Y—you'll get Slytherin into trouble again…" He stammered.

"Thomas, calm down. I'm sure Draco and Theo have a perfectly rational explanation for all this." With furrowed eyebrows, Blaise reached out and tried to steady the younger Slytherin on his feet but Thomas had flinched at his touch and yanked his arm away, whirling around to glare at him.

"No! I won't let you! I won't let you take Harry; she's done nothing to you!" Thomas shouted, causing Blaise to pale and glance back at Draco and Theodore again in disbelief. Looking annoyed, Theodore growled and transferred Pansy's polyjuiced form to Draco before turning back to Thomas.

"You midget, you are _really _starting to get on my nerves." He muttered darkly and Draco's eyes widened when he saw that Theodore was already reaching into his robe pockets for his wand.

Looking alarmed at this, Blaise stepped in front of Theodore and tried to shove Thomas back behind him. "Nott, he doesn't mean any harm. We just want to know where you're taking Potter—"

Theodore snarled, shoving him aside and pointing his wand at Thomas' cowering form.

"I think nosy little brats like you need to taste a little bit of the Cruciatus Curse—"

Draco's eyes flashed and he rushed forward, trying to shove Theodore out of the way.

"Nott, what the hell do you think you're doing—"

"Nott, STOP!"

Blaise had suddenly lunged at him, grabbing the end of Theodore's wand and wrestling angrily with the other Slytherin, allowing Thomas to scream out for help and then dart furiously towards the opposite direction. Unfortunately, his frantic screams and cries for help – along with his loud proclamation of 'Harry Potter is being kidnapped!' echoed loudly throughout the empty Hogwarts corridors. Panicked, Draco cursed under his breath and shifted Pansy in his arms again, trying to dig through his pockets for his wand just as more and more voices began to echo around the castle.

Beside him, Theodore sensed their predicament as well. Growling loudly, he finally yanked his wand out of Blaise's grasp again and, without any warning, he pointed it right at the Italian Heir's face.

"_PROPELLO!" _

Draco's jaw dropped as he watched Blaise knocked out and his body propelled violently all the way across the corridor, only to crash against the wall and collapse on a lifeless heap on the floor. When Blaise showed no apparent signs of moving, Theodore just smirked at Draco and pocketed his wand again. Shocked and shaking with disbelief, Draco sputtered in horrified anger and turned to Theodore again. He exploded just as the other Slytherin was trying to take Pansy from his arms.

"_ARE YOU BLOODY MENTAL? DO YOU WANT US TO GO TO AZKABAN THAT BADLY?" _His voice broke as he rushed over to Blaise across the room, kneeling down to check the other boy's pulse. He relaxed a bit when he felt a weak but otherwise steady pulse, and after he had moved Blaise over to the side of the corridor, Draco turned back to glare furiously at Theodore's amused, sneering face.

"_YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" _Draco screeched at him again but Theodore just rolled his eyes and scoffed, readjusting Pansy in his arms before giving Draco a pointed glare.

"He'll live. Look, we don't have time for your theatrics right now, Malfoy. We're running out of time. We have to go now." He gestured pointedly to the fact that the sounds from the halls around them were beginning to grow louder and that more of the corridors lamps were beginning to light up.

Pushing his nervousness aside, Draco squelched the flurry of curse words that he wanted to spew at Theodore and nodded, quickly following the other Slytherin out of the Castle grounds. Without another word, the two of them ran through the fields surrounding Hogwarts Castle, looking back every now and then to make sure they weren't being followed. They passed by Hagrid's Hut, the pumpkin patch, the Greenhouses, and before long, the two of them had disappeared into the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

_Something doesn't feel right._

Bursting into the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione's voice was shaking as she immediately bounded up the staircase that headed up to the Seventh Year boys' dormitories. When she got there, she didn't bother knocking on the doors and burst in, heading for Ron's bed in the middle of the room.

"Ron, wake up! Harry's gone, she's missing, I can't find her!" Hermione reached over and tutted, ready to jostle her redheaded boyfriend awake. To her complete shock, she found _no one _thereas she rifled through his blankets and furious, Hermione's first reaction was to curse them both.

_Argh! I can't believe those two! Where could they have gone off again? I thought we were done with all this, I'm going to kill them! _Hermione grumbled and was just about to stand back up when she realized something. Narrowing her eyes, she noticed that in his haste, Ron hadn't bothered to close his bedside drawer. Sighing and rolling her eyes, she was just about to close it again when—

_Wait a second. _Hermione's eyebrows furrowed together as she reached forward, grabbing an unopened chocolate frog from his drawer in confusion. _I gave him this two days ago…A little strange that he hasn't eaten it by now; I wonder what's bothering him. _Hermione mused in disbelief.

Inspecting his bed further, Hermione also noticed that unlike normal, Ron's bedcovers and blankets had all been properly and neatly arranged on his bed – almost as though he was never there.

…_He…was never here…_Hermione's eyes suddenly widened in realization and her heart flipped as she rushed over to Neville's bed at the end of the room. Anxiously, she jostled the other teen awake, waiting until the Gryffindor boy had somewhat regained his consciousness before she spoke.

"Neville! Neville, have you seen Ron? Or Harry? Have either of them dropped by the Common Room or the dorm the last few days?" She asked him, watching as confusion seemed to cloud Neville's face. Then, after about a moment or two, his expression cleared and he answered her with a yawn.

"No…Not really…Come to think of it, Hermione…Ron hasn't slept in here for the last few days. We just assumed that he'd been staying over at either yours or Harry's dorm." Shrugging, Neville yawned again and was about to go back to sleep when Hermione jerked him awake again in panic.

"What? Are you _certain _of that, Neville? Ron hasn't dropped by my dormitory for _days _and right now, I can't seem to find Harry _anywhere!_" Hermione's voice shook as she sat down on Neville's bed, waiting until the other teen blinked himself awake again and sighed, sitting himself back up.

"Hermione, I don't understand why you're so worried. Knowing Ron and Harry, they're probably in the kitchens somewhere scrounging for some food." Yawning, Neville rubbed his eyes and was just about to lie back down on the bed. "We shouldn't be worrying, there isn't anything else to worry about. The war is over, Hermione. Try to get some rest." He told her but she wasn't reassured.

In fact, the more she listened to him, the more painfully agitated Hermione felt.

_Something definitely doesn't feel right._

Letting out a sharp exhale of breath, she jumped to her feet loudly – purposely waking up Neville and the other sleeping occupants of the room. Ignoring Seamus and Dean's annoyed reactions, Hermione cursed and began darting noisily back down towards the Gryffindor Common Rooms.

_What if…What if Ron was right all along…? What if…What if Harry's in serious trouble—_

The rest of Hermione's thoughts were cut abruptly even before she got to the end of the staircase as a loud, high-pitched set of screams began ringing and echoing around the tower hallways.

"_THE SLYTHERINS! THE SLYTHERINS HAVE HARRY POTTER, WE'RE BEING ATTACKED AGAIN!"_

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face as more and more students began to scream around Gryffindor Tower, startling some of the other sleeping Gryffindors from their dormitory. Before long, Hermione found herself stumbling onto the floor as a screaming rampage of first and second year Gryffindor students began racing down the stairs and heading for the exit of the common room.

Horrified, Hermione scrambled back to her feet and cleared her throat, trying to shout as loud as she could above all the screams. "_GRYFFINDORS! STOP RUNNING AND STAY CALM, REMAIN WHERE YOU ARE!" _She wrestled her way through the crowds, trying to reach the common room exit.

_"LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW! I'M THE HEAD GIRL! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" _

Hermione shouted furiously but amidst all the screams, no one could even make out what she was saying. When she finally made it to the exit, Hermione grunted in pain as she was shoved several times out of the way by some of the fifth and sixth years who were no their way out. Just as she had managed to straighten herself back to her feet, she looked up just in time to see Neville, Ginny and Seamus all making their way over to her – their faces as white and as terrified as Hermione's was.

"Hermione…" Ginny had spoken to her in a barely audible whisper and her voice was shaking as she walked over to Hermione and met the other girl's brown eyes with wide, fearful blue orbs.

"What's going on…? They say we're under attack by the Slytherins…Where's Ron…? Where's…" Ginny's voice shook again and she had to swallow the lump in her throat. "Wh—where's…Harry…?"

Meeting all their wide-eyed gazes at her, Hermione could only stare back in terrified silence.

"…I don't know."

* * *

"Malfoy, hurry up! Get your arse moving! They're onto us!"

Grunting in exertion, Draco trailed hurriedly through the thick and tall trees of the Forbidden Forest after Theodore's form in the distance. Every once in awhile, he thought he heard a scream or a furious shout coming from the Hogwarts Castle but he refused to look back, knowing that by now, more than half of the school's population was already beginning the look out for them and for Harry.

There was no turning back for him.

Now, he could only hope that, with all his heart, Harry had gotten out of the castle safely.

"Malfoy!"

Blinking himself out of his thoughts, Draco shook his head and began to run faster, catching up to Theodore just as they made their way through a small clearing. He was just about to ask the other Slytherin if he knew where they were going when a loud shout behind them made them stop.

"_OY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YER DOING? YER NOT TAKING HARRY ANYWHERE!" _

Whirling around, Draco had barely caught a glimpse of Hagrid's large, hulking form before he heard Theodore cursing behind him again. Then, to his horror, the other Slytherin had once again yanked his wand out and pointed it at Hagrid just as the half-giant was running towards them.

"You know, I've always despised that disgusting oaf." Theodore sneered and seeing the glint in his eyes, Draco barely had any time to react before the other Slytherin had already raised his wand.

"_AVADA—"_

_ "NOTT, STOP! DON'T!" _Draco screamed and moved to intercept him but it too late.

"—_KEDAVRA!"_

Horrified, Draco's scream died on his lips as he watched Hagrid's large form still for a split-second, as though the half-giant had merely stopped in the middle of all his furious running, before he pitched forward – lifeless – against the damp, grassy ground. From where he stood, Draco heard Theodore chuckling in amusement behind him but he didn't look at him, his eyes plastered to the dead form of his once Care of Magical Creatures professor – now a dead body in the middle of the forest.

For a long moment, Draco couldn't bring himself to feel anything – so he stood there frozen, staring wordlessly at Hagrid's dead body as though he couldn't' see anything else. Finally, after a long moment of tense silence, he turned around and stared right at Theodore, meeting his eyes in silence.

Theodore stared back at him with a blank expression, one of his eyebrows lifting in query. Still, Draco didn't say anything and continued to stare at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes. When the other boy finally turned around and began to walk again, Draco spoke up in a soft whisper.

"Did that feel good?"

At this, Theodore stopped abruptly but he didn't turn around. Instead, from where he stood, Draco heard what he thought was a soft chuckle of amusement before the other boy answered him.

"What are you griping about, Malfoy…?" Even without seeing his face, Draco could hear the smirk on Theodore's face as he spoke. "Haven't you always hated that stupid, lumbering giant?"

Draco's features hardened and without knowing why, his fingers tightened around his wand.

"I never asked you to kill him."

"I did that hulking oaf a favor." Theodore spat irritably, shoved his wand back into his robe pocket again before he resumed walking. "There are much…_much _worse things in life than death."

Draco didn't say anything at this but he trailed after Theodore in dark silence, following the other Slytherin all the way through the rest of the trees and clearing until they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, just near the coast. He gathered that it was probably past midnight and that the school was beginning their search around the grounds so Draco knew that they had to move quickly. Already, he could make out the faint outlines of cloaked figures rushing in and out of Hogwarts Castle from the distance so with renewed realization, he stepped forward and walked towards the clearing.

"Goyle. We're here."

Stepping out of the shadows, both Draco and Theodore looked up and watched as Gregory Goyle approached them – clad in a dark cloak with his wand outstretched in his hand. When he glanced at them, Theodore smirked expectantly at him, setting Pansy very slowly down on the grass.

Nodding once and taking a deep, sharp breath, Goyle looked around and let out a very low whistle. With that, he stepped back and waited with a sneer as, sure enough, more, cloaked figures from all around them began to emerge from the shadows, closing them all in a tight, shady circle.

Draco knew who and what they were immediately, judging from the animal-like growls he could hear underneath their cloaks and the way they hissed as soon as they saw Pansy's unconscious figure on the grass. He couldn't speak for a few seconds, backing away in growing trepidation as he recognized the leader of the pack, _Greyback, _approaching and pulling the cloak away from his face.

As soon as he looked into those crazed, leering eyes once more, Draco felt the familiar feelings of fear and nervousness beginning to resurface and he had push them aside as he stepped toward him. Clenching his fists and swallowing the lump in his throat, he stepped up beside Theodore and forced a shaky sneer at them, gesturing to Pansy's unconscious form laid out before them.

"There…You see her?" He knelt down and turned Pansy's face toward them so that they could make out Harry's lightning bolt scar on her forehead. "I've kept my end of the deal…I've brought you Harry Potter…with my child, as I said I would." He told them, barely able to prevent a wince when the pack of werewolves around them hissed in amusement again and Greyback gave him a wide leer.

"Now, you have to let my parents go." Draco heard his voice shake slightly as he watched Greyback lean down and inspect Pansy's form closely. "I want you to take me to my parents _now, _Greyback_._" Draco ordered, feeling his heart pounding when Greyback sniffed at Pansy suspiciously.

The Head Werewolf didn't say anything for a minute, merely staring down at Pansy's unconscious form and smirking to himself as though he was recalling a private joke. Then, after a soft, throaty laugh, Greyback finally glanced back up and met Draco's expression with a wide, cheeky grin.

"You know, kiddo…I _would…_honor our arrangement, you see…But the thing is…"

Draco felt his feeling of dread and fear return as he watched Greyback's grin beginning to fade slowly, replaced by an angry, maniacal sneer. Beside him, Draco heard Goyle beginning to cackle.

"…_You _didn't exactly _honor…_our arrangement now…Did you?" Greyback drawled.

When Draco froze and looked at warily at him, Greyback burst into laughter and addressed his fellow werewolves. "You see, my friends…" Greyback's laughter softened into faint chuckles as he turned around and began circling Pansy's form. "…We all know that…_this…_little girl right here…" Greyback knelt down and mockingly turned Pansy's face towards them. "…is _not _Harry Potter…is she?"

The other werewolves snarled and hissed angrily, their beady yellow eyes snapping sharply to Draco. The Malfoy Heir paled and stepped back, glancing at Theodore from the corner of his eyes.

Draco shook as he ran a hand through his disheveled blond hair. "I don't know what you're talking about—" He was cut off when Goyle grabbed him from the side and clutched at his throat.

"_DON'T LIE TO US, MALFOY!" _Goyle roared at him, his large hand tightening painfully around Draco's throat. Gasping for breath, Draco shook his head frantically and tried to pull away from him.

_"I KNOW NOTHING! GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF ME, YOU INCOMPETENT OAF—"_

"Oh I think you know _exactly _what I'm talking about, Malfoy _Junior_." Greyback mocked, kneeling down again and lifting Pansy up by her hair. "In fact…" Greyback's voice trailed off for a few seconds as he turned back around and, to Draco's surprise, glanced at Theodore beside him instead. "…even…_you…_Nott Junior…_You _know what we're talking about, don't you?" He grinned conspiratorially.

Confused, Draco whirled to his left and watched as a strange emotion was seen on Theodore's otherwise neutral expression. In fact, the other boy looked almost as though he was trying hard not to _smirk _and it was this suspicion that Draco's eyes finally narrowed and he stepped away, his heart pounding in belated realization. With bated breath, he swallowed the lump in his throat again and watched, pale with horror, as Theodore's gaze slowly shifted until he was meeting Draco's wide eyes.

"…Y-you…?" Draco's voice broke as he stared intently at Theodore, waiting until the other boy had turned himself fully to face him before he croaked out again. "Y—you…son of a bitch, y—you—"

Slowly, the blank expression on Theodore's face began to melt away and his lips began to quirk upwards very slowly into a mocking, incredibly self-satisfied smirk. "Don't you remember, Malfoy?" He drawled softly, his smirk growing when he saw the blazing fire in Draco's wide gray eyes.

"Slytherins are always out for number one."

At the sound of his own words coming back to haunt him, Draco clenched his fists and closed his eyes, cursing himself in his head for ever having trusted the two Slytherins in the first place. If there was anything he had learned from his experience with Harry, it was that not everyone was as they may seem. And he trusted Theodore and Pansy because a part of him wanted to believe that.

Another voice suddenly spoke up over his shoulder, causing Draco to flinch and whirl around. As soon as he saw Pansy chuckling and calmly rising to her feet - as though she had never even been unconscious – the anger and betrayal clawing at his chest got the better of him and he snapped.

"Y—you…You pathetic…fucking…lying…son of a _bitch!"_ He launched himself at Theodore, his eyes glowing with such repossessed anger that the other Slytherin actually stepped away and positioned himself behind a group of werewolves nearby. Growling, Draco would have launched at him again but this time, Goyle had grabbed him by his collar again and held him back, laughing maniacally.

"Now, now, Draco… Be nice…Nott and Parkinson were only trying to help. I mean, after all—" Greyback drawled and smirked as he turned around and watched as Pansy's polyjuice disguise began to melt away, revealing the Slytherin girl's true appearance. "—they _were _the ones who helped you actually bring the _real _Harry Potter here now, weren't they? Isn't that right, Pansy?" He grinned at the girl again and Pansy sneered back at him in agreement and pointed at two approaching figures nearby. "Now, your parents can be returned to you."

_No…No, it can't be, no! She's safe! Harry's safe! I told her to run away, she HAS to be safe!_

Draco felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest as he forced himself to follow their gaze, paling with dread about a second later when he recognized the tall redhead approaching them from afar. An unconscious bundle of black hair and pale limbs wrapped in a cloak was in his arms but even from where he was, Draco recognized the unconscious figure as Harry instantly – and his heart froze.

Already, as Draco watched them approaching, he felt the bitter bile stirring from his gut and threatening to consume him. Unable to stop himself, he began struggling harder with Greyback in desperation and shouting furiously at the redheaded Gryffindor to snap back to his senses.

_"NO! NO, WEASLEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T BRING HER HERE! NO, PLEASE DON'T—" _Draco tried to scream out but he ended up recoiling in pain when Goyle growled and hit him painfully on the throat, knocking out his air supply. Falling to his knees and gasping for breath, Draco struggled to get back up but another werewolf from behind kicked him in the side, forcing him back down.

"_WEASLEY, DON'T—"_

"Hurry and bring Potter over, Weasley. Give her to Greyback." Theodore called out as he raised his wand and pointed it at Ron Weasley's imperiused form again, ordering the Gryffindor to stop and deposit Harry's pale, unconscious form directly into a leering Greyback's outstretched arms.

"N—no—Get your filthy hands off her—" Draco winced in pain as Goyle's large boot came crashing down against his back from behind, forcing him onto the ground and pinning his struggling form there helplessly.

"_WEASLEY! WAKE UP! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" _

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Pansy had snapped and without warning, she had walked towards him and kicked him hard in the sides with the heel of her shoe. Draco gasped in pain again but that didn't stop his furious screams and his wild struggling as he watched Greyback examine Harry closely in his arms. Aiming a leer at Draco, the werewolf raised a pawed hand and stroked the hair off Harry's cheek.

"Aw…Well, ain't it a shame, mates…Such a lovely young girl Potter made too…Perhaps we can make better use of her later?" He drawled, causing Draco to explode again and struggle harder against Goyle as his eyes brightened into a maniacal silver almost as eerie bright as the moonlight.

"_I SAID GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF HER!"_

"Oh don't worry, young Draco, we can share her…" Greyback leered again, enjoying the helpless tears that began to cloud Draco's eyes. "For now, however, we'd best get that child out of her now shouldn't we?" He laughed harshly and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"OY! You mutts! Shut up!" He gestured to the werewolves leering and cackling around them and silenced them by raising his hand. "Back to the Manor! You too, Nott and Parkinson! Let's go!" Greyback stopped when he saw that a struggling Draco was still pinned on the ground by Goyle's foot.

"Weasley!" Greyback smirked as he turned and gestured for a blank-faced Ron Weasley to walk over to them.

Walking like a zombie, the Gryffindor obliged, stopping just in front of Greyback.

"You and Goyle tie up Malfoy Junior over here and bring him to the Manor. Keep an eye on him." He ordered briskly. Without waiting for an answer, Greyback was already walking away with Harry's unconscious form in his arms. When Draco screamed angrily at him again, Greyback rewarded the hysterical blonde with one last, taunting sneer before he disapparated and vanished into the night.

* * *

**A/N: **I'll spare you all the details of my sordid RL problems. My only excuse was that I have been very busy with so many things lately that I constantly find it difficult to scrounge together inspiration to keep writing. Long story short, you don't exactly don't get inspiration to write when you're in the corporate world 8-9 hours a day, so you can imagine how I scrape by with a chapter these days. For a couple of weeks, I literally couldn't write out a single decent paragraph for _any _of my stories, and the only reason I was able to update now was by locking myself in my room all day. Hahaha.

In any case, I REALLY want to finish this story and I WILL finish it (no matter how long it takes. I have about 4 or 5 chapters left, I think. including the epilogue) so just bear with me for now and pray that my inspiration comes back to my work-infested brain.

**REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!** I could certainly use your thoughts/inputs/suggestions on the story, they might help spur my inspiration and help me write out the chapters faster. Till next time. CHEERS!


	34. Blood and Tears

**Title: Phoenix Tears**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Warnings: **Tormented!Draco and Bitter!Harry. Spoilers from Books. Pregnancy. **VERY dark and mature themes. **

**A/N:** Yep, and after about another hundred years, I finally got around to updating this story. I am so, so, _so _sorry! I'm not purposely prolonging these updates, but at the same time I'd hate to do a horrible job on this story by rushing it all out. No worries please, everyone! I _will _be finishing this story, I _promise _you! Slytherin's honor, promise. *innocent smile* Haha no but seriously, I will finish this story. Just be patient with me, I will try to update this as much as I can. :D

* * *

**Chapter 34** – **Blood and Tears**

The moment she was awake, Harry immediately sensed that something was _very _wrong.

Groaning, she tried to squint her eyes open but immediately shut them again when a flash of white light greeted her, blinding her vision. Shaking her head with a groan, she tried to open her eyes again more slowly, giving herself time to adjust to the light and take in everything in her surroundings. For a minute, she couldn't seem to make sense of anything that was happening – and it wasn't until she heard a loud, eerily familiar voice drawling several feet away from her that Harry froze in sheer panic.

"Well, would you look at that mates…? Our little beauty is finally up and about."

_No…It couldn't be._

Slowly, Harry drifted her wide green eyes across the room towards the dark, cloaked figure standing in front of her. It took the Gryffindor several more seconds to recognize that scarred, wolf-like face leering down at her with a dangerous glint in his eyes. But then again, she would have recognized that man's face anywhere – she had seen it one too many times in her nightmares.

"Fenrir Greyback." She whispered, her muscles tensing as she gazed upon his sneering face.

Her first instinct was to attack him, but that was when Harry realized that, save for her head, her entire body was immobile and bound onto a long wooden table. Stiffening and glancing around in growing alarm, she noticed that a tall old mirror stood at the very end of the table by her feet, and that written on the mirror's glass surface were strange runes, written in bright red paint.

_Blood. _Harry realized, and wincing she glanced down again, realizing for the first time why one of her hands was trembling in pain. A large, ugly red gash on her palm stood out vividly against her pale skin and she could only watch, her heart hammering wildly, as her blood oozed onto the table beneath her.

_Where…Where am I…What's going on? _Harry blinked rapidly and tried to get her bearings straight, her eyes darting from left to right when she noticed that Greyback was _not _alone. There were more werewolf-looking men with him, all of which were watching her with bright leering eyes that seemed to trail up and down her body.

The minute she noticed this, Harry felt her heartbeat beginning to speed up even more and before she knew it, images of her horrible rape nightmares began to flood her mind. Tensing and shaking her head furiously to try and clear the lucid thoughts away, she tried her best to focus on thinking clearly.

_No…Now's not the time to be terrified, Harry…Stay strong…Think…Focus! What do you see? How do you get away from this?  
_

Harry opened her eyes.

She couldn't fully make out the rest of their surroundings, but she knew that they were in a large room illuminated only with a few candles that floated magically near the ceiling. A soft droplet of something silver against her cheek forced Harry to blink again and trail her eyes up, immediately cringing and tearing her gaze away when she saw where the droplet had come from. Directly above her was an antique chandelier – and it would have actually been beautiful had it not been for the fact that speared right in the middle of it was a dismembered unicorn's head – fresh from the kill and dripping blood right onto her form directly underneath it.

Another droplet of the unicorn's blood fell against her cheek, near the corner of her lips, and Harry turned away sharply, feeling her stomach lurch in disgust. "_You sick bastards…That's disgusting...How could you._" She managed to croak out, eliciting a few laughs and smirks from the group of werewolves that were crowded around her.

Standing in front of her, Greyback chuckled and trailed his eyes up lazily to glance at the chandelier above them. "I actually like it, Potter…It adds a kind of…exotic beauty to this place, don't you think?" Greyback jeered mockingly, chuckling as he began to slowly make his way towards her.

As she listened to his footsteps approaching, Harry desperately wracked her mind for something – _anything _ that could trigger her memory on how she got trapped into this situation in the first place. Fortunately, Greyback provided the answer for her the minute he leaned down to peer at her face.

"But then again, I've always found Malfoy Manor to be a tad bit boring and horribly drab anyway. A little more decoration here and there wouldn't hurt." He drawled, his eyes gleaming as he placed his hands onto the table on either side of her head and peered down at her, his cold eyes glinting maliciously.

Harry tried not to let her reaction show as she stared back numbly at him, her mouth twisted into an angry, taunting sneer. _Malfoy Manor…I'm in Malfoy Manor…With Greyback and a group of werewolves…Why? How did I get here? What happened? _Her heart pounding in her chest, Harry again tried in vain to remember how she got into this predicament, but all she got was a faint memory.

She remembered that she had been on her way to Hogsmeade, running through one of the Hogwart's underground passages as Draco had instructed her to do. She remembered Draco had looked terrified that night...But she couldn't remember why.

And then she remembered meeting Ron in one of the passageways, and that Ron had looked like he was under a spell.

Harry's eyes suddenly widened in panic.

_Ron! Where is he? Is he alright? _She began to struggle against her magical bindings but to no avail, and Greyback just continued to sneer down at her – as though he enjoyed watching her struggling with her confusion. Furious, she spat into his face, forcing the sneering werewolf to growl and pull back from her to wipe himself clean.

"Where's Ron? Where's Draco? What have you done with them? Why am I here, what do you want?" Harry screamed, her voice echoing around the room and making the men laugh again.

She ignored their reactions and continued to search the room in growing desperation but to her frustration, she found nothing. Helplessly, Harry flicked her gaze to Greyback again and watched with narrowed eyes as he situated himself into a large armchair near the side of the room and grinned at her.

"Now don't you worry about Malfoy Junior, Potter…He's safe…Safe and happy as can be with Mum and Dad. Isn't that right, boys? Malfoy's just bright and dandy." Greyback's malicious smile widened at the sound of more laughter echoing around the room but Harry just stared at him in confusion, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I…I don't understand…What do you want? Do you want to kill me now, Greyback? Do you think that will accomplish anything for you or your group?" Harry asked him calmly, watching as the werewolf's jaw tightened in annoyance. Before he could say anything, however, she continued and taunted him again.

"You're an escaped convict from Azkaban, Greyback. And it's only a matter of time before the Ministry catches you. Do you really think that killing the boy-who-lived will make things any easier for you? Voldemort is dead…There's no one to help your kind now. Think about it." She warned him, watching as Greyback seemed to hesitate for a few minutes before he decided against it and laughed.

"Well, we can't exactly call you the 'boy-who-lived' anymore now can we, Potter? No, certainly not…Not with that child of yours growing inside you." He threatened back with a smile and that was when Harry froze, suddenly reminded of the fact that she was actually harboring another life inside of her.

_Oh god…They know._

"Wha-what did you say?" She asked carefully, her voice shaking slightly with disbelief as she glared up at Greyback's face again. The werewolf's smile just widened, and in the darkness she could make out the sadistic expression in his dark beady eyes.

"Oh don't you play coy with us, Potter." He cackled and stood back up, walking over to where she was bound on the table and using his wand to tap her pregnant stomach with a knowing sneer. "We know all _about _your little nighttime sin here…" With that, he turned to address his men with a wink. "It seems, boys, that Harry Potter had a lot more fun as a _woman…_Less than a year and she already has a kid…With a convicted Death Eater no less. I thought you hated us?" He mocked loudly.

Harry was trembling now, unsure of how they had managed to find out everything. With gritted teeth, she shook her head sharply and tried to stall for time. "Draco is _nothing _like you–" She seethed at him but Greyback burst out into laughter again, his large eyes glowing with amusement.

"Your precious Malfoy Junior is _everything _like us–"

"Fenrir! _Do _stop bothering our guest, dearest. It's _horribly _rude of you!"

At the sound of the voice that had spoken – this one softer and more light-toned that Greyback's raspy baritone – Harry's blood ran cold. She felt the familiar feelings of utmost hatred and revenge consuming her as she glanced up and locked eyes with none other than _Bellatrix Lestrange. _

The pale woman looked exactly as Harry had remembered her, with wide, crazed black eyes and tangled, black hair that seemed to resemble a spider's web on the top of her head. The smile on her face was eerie, almost as though the woman could not contain her excitement for something and at the familiar sight of it, Harry felt even angrier. She remembered it well – the last time she had seen that expression on Bellatrix' face was in fifth year – the very night she had killed her cousin, Sirius Black.

"Bellatrix Lestrange…" Harry let out in soft, angry hiss, her voice barely audible.

She looked up and stared directly at Bellatrix as she entered the dimly lit room with a cauldron balanced carefully in her arms. As she passed Harry, Bellatrix smiled cheerfully at her, humming along to a lullaby as she deposited the cauldron on the floor near the foot of the table Harry was bound to.

Tensing, Harry watched as Bellatrix stirred the bright red liquid for a few minutes, playfully shooing away a few of the curious werewolves who were trying to peer into the contents of the cauldron. Then, when after a few more stirs the potion seemed to hiss and then dim into a maroon color, Bellatrix smiled in satisfaction and finally turned around to address Harry for the first time.

"Please forgive my manners, Harry dearest…You see I'm just a little excited with our project, you can hardly blame me for not attending to you as I should." She commented idly before she bent down, scooping a fair amount of maroon liquid into an open vial and giving it a few brisk shakes.

"You just made things easier for me, Bellatrix…You spared me the trouble of tracking you down. Now I can just kill you and get it over with. And the Ministry could just charge me with self-defense." Harry growled, her expression twisting into an angry sneer but she winced when one of the nearby werewolves growled at her and slapped her across the cheek.

"Shut up, Potter!" He snarled, but just he was about to raise a hand to hit Harry again, Bellatrix pointed a wand at him and stunned him, looking annoyed as she placed her wand back into her pocket.

"Oh honestly…Such brutes, they are! Can't we all just get along today?" She quipped pointedly.

Still humming, she walked over to where Harry was lying down on the wooden table and patted the other girl's stinging cheek in mock comfort, her smile widening when Harry just winced and tried to evade her touch. "Now don't you worry darling…Hush now…They will not hurt you as long as I am here. I promise you that." Bellatrix told her sweetly.

Unable to do anything else, Harry just glared up hatefully at her, watching as Bellatrix turned away from her again and gestured briefly to Greyback behind her. Nodding, Greyback obliged and trotted over, picking up the cauldron Bellatrix had been using and carrying it to the end of the room.

"What is that? What are you trying to do?" Harry asked quietly, tensing when Bellatrix turned to her again and smiled widely, her dark eyes suddenly gleaming in excitement as she answered.

"Oh it's just the most wonderful thing Harry, you'll see!" She told her, but before Harry could figure out why Bellatrix was uncorking the potion vial in her hand while bending over her, the dark-haired witch had already cackled and chimed out, "Now if you'd just care to open your mouth a bit–"

Harry's eyes widened and she immediately tried to clamp her mouth shut as she turned away.

"N–no–"

"_OPEN YOUR MOUTH, I SAY!" _

Wincing, Harry shut her eyes in horror at the sound of Bellatrix' high pitched shriek and tried to move her head away again but to no avail. Within seconds, Bellatrix had already forced her mouth open with a flick of her wand and suddenly poured the contents of the vial into her open lips. As she felt the hot liquid being poured down her throat, Harry felt the corners of her eyes sting in panic.

_I have to get out of here_!

Closing her eyes, Harry heard more of the harsh laughter from the watching werewolves around them and she shook her head fiercely to drown the sounds out. Cringing, she tried to gag and spit the contents of the potion Bellatrix had just fed her back out but her efforts were useless and soon enough, she already began to feel dizzy and weak as the potion quickly began to dim her senses.

"Ugh…Wha–what…What the fuck did you just give me…?" Harry tried to cough out, her words coming out slurred as she blinked and tried to clear her vision. Humming cheerfully, Bellatrix refused to answer her. Instead, the dark-haired witch merely chuckled as she bent over a nearby spellbook.

"Lestrange! What did you just give me? I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you, you insane bitch!" The more Harry noticed that her surroundings were beginning to blur and that her head was beginning to throb painfully, the more her growing desperation become evident in her voice.

"_LESTRANGE!" _

Ignoring the hysterical laughs and howls coming from the pack of werewolves that had gathered around them, Harry shut her eyes tightly when the dizziness became too unbearable. Beside her, she heard Bellatrix still humming as she carried on with rearranging a few more potion ingredients and an ancient spellbook that was positioned right at the center of the table. Straining to see her more clearly, Harry opened her eyes and watched as Bellatrix turned to one page of the book.

"You know, I just love the _view_ from this room…Do you see that, Potter?" Bellatrix paid no attention to Harry's pained, grimacing expression as she directed the Gryffindor's gaze over to the nearby window overlooking a beautiful, dimly lit garden outside. "That's my sister's darling little maze garden…Isn't it lovely? Cissa _was _always the artistic one in the family." Bellatrix mused, shaking her head in amusement before she flicked her eyes over at Harry again and gave her a slight smirk.

"Well…Do you like the gardens too, Potter?"

Unable to answer, Harry grimaced in pain again and closed her eyes as her vision began to swirl into a mixture of hazy colors.

"Why are we even here then? If you're going to kill me, Bellatrix, then do it now–" She cut herself off abruptly and cringed when she felt a sharp, aching contraction somewhere near the pit of her womb.

_Fuck! What's happening? _

Gasping as another sharp pain shot through her, Harry gritted her teeth and flicked her bloodshot eyes at Bellatrix's sneering face. "What did you just give me? What are you doing to my child?" She screamed, angrily trying to break free from her magical binds. Bellatrix just smiled at her, her dark eyes glowing excitedly.

"I gave you a very special tonic, Potter…" Examining her nails, Bellatrix walked over to where Greyback and the other werewolves were seated and settled herself onto a nearby armchair. "You should consider yourself lucky, few witches today actually have access to such an advanced potion–"

_"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME, LESTRANGE?" _Harry screamed louder at her, causing the older woman to chuckle at the obvious pain she could sense in the dark-haired Gryffindor's voice.

Cackling louder, Bellatrix just watched her with a wide, knowing smile. "The speed of your pregnancy has been advanced tenfold, Potter." She held up the empty potion vial she had in her hand. "This potion will speed up your pregnancy enough so that we don't have to wait for that baby to come out, yes?" Rolling her eyes, Bellatrix pretended to shake her head in dismay. "Oh we all know that pregnancy can be such a drag anyway, this will make things easier for you, Potter." She quipped.

At her words, however, Harry's blurry, pain-filled green eyes had just widened further in horrified disbelief and she nearly choked in her shock. "What? N–no, you cant be serious! That's impossible! I'm not due till a few more months, I can't give birth now–"

"That child should be ready to come out in about another hour or so, Potter…Isn't that exciting? You're going to be a young mother soon! And I'm going to be Aunt Bellatrix!" Bellatrix clapped her hands together and laughed gleefully, her eyes gleaming in amusement at the expression on Harry's face.

"N–no, you're sick! Why do you want this child? Why do you want to hurt the baby–?"

"Oh no, no, no…You misunderstand me, dearest!" Bellatrix' expression immediately sobered as she rushed back over to where Harry was lying on the table and patted her lightly on the head. "I don't want to hurt the baby, I could _never _want to hurt that precious baby! It isn't in my nature to do so!" Bellatrix cooed at her, ignoring the way Harry's face was now turning red in excruciating pain.

"A–argh…The ch–child…Merlin, i–it hurts! J–just kill me but please spare the child–"

"I want that baby so I can care for him, Potter! You see, Draco hasn't yet told you the full extent of our plans!" Bellatrix added further and at her words, Harry's eyes suddenly shot open.

"D–Draco? Where is he? What have you done with him?" She seethed out, but even before Bellatrix could answer she gasped out in pain again as another contraction shot through her. "I'm warning you –if you so much as hurt a strand of hair on his head, I'm going to kill you, Lestrange–"

She was immediately cut off when Greyback and the other werewolves around her seemed to burst into sniggers and Bellatrix shrieked with laughter, looking at her and giving her a wide, amused sneer. "What have _we _done with _him? _Don't you mean what has _he _done to _you?" _Greyback shot back as he glanced at Harry again and leered at her, enjoying the confusion on her face.

"What? What do you mean–"

Greyback shook his head at her question and he and Bellatrix shared a smirk. "Harry, Harry, Harry…Dearest, haven't you figured it all out yet?" Bellatrix didn't bother waiting for her response as she reached forward and cupped her clammy cheek. "Why…This whole thing…You being here right now at our mercy…" Bellatrix pretended to pout and shake her head. "This whole thing was Draco's handiwork all along…Didn't you know all that, sweetheart?" She asked in a sweet, saccharine voice.

At her words, Harry forgot about her contractions and stared at her – all the blood immediately draining from her flushed face.

"Wh–what…?"

Seeing the broken, crumpled expression on her face, Bellatrix's smile widened gleefully.

"Y–you're lying!" Harry tried to mask the cracking in her voice and shook her head frantically as more and more beads of sweat began forming along her brow. "No, Draco's changed! Draco tried to save me! He would never set me up to something like this, he's not like you!" She stammered, suddenly gasping for breath as her chest began to squeeze painfully – but whether it was because of the actual potion Bellatrix had forced on her or because of something else entirely, Harry wasn't sure.

Still, without knowing why, her eyes began to water and she shook her head again, trying to think straight.

"Where is he? What have you done?" Harry demanded again, her voice trembling.

Bellatrix and Greyback met each other's smirks again and laughed, the former of which turned to one of the watching werewolves near the entrance of the dark room and nodded. "Go fetch me my darling little nephew, will you? Oh and Lucius and Narcissa too…They need to be here." She cooed.

Nodding, the werewolf she had spoken to took off at once, followed by two of his companions. As soon as they were gone, Bellatrix turned to Harry again and reached over to pet the younger woman's mane of tangled, dirt-grimed hair. "A pity…Such a lovely girl you make too, Potter." She mocked but Harry just winced and bit her lip as more contractions continued to plague her.

For those next few minutes, Harry found that she couldn't say anything and only the hammering of her chest warned her that something was very, _very _wrong– and that she could actually die here.

_No…I can't die like this…I have to think of something…before–_

Her line of thought broke off entirely as soon as the werewolves Bellatrix had sent out returned, roughly shoving in front of them three grime-speckled, pale blondes who had stumbled onto the cold, marble floor. Wincing and trying hard to squint up at them so she can see their faces, Harry was only able to recognize Draco's bruised, tear-stained face before a contraction plagued her again and she gasped, shutting her eyes to ride out the pain.

"What did you do to her, you bastards? Why is she screaming?"

Harry heard Draco's angry yell and a few violent scuffles. She opened her eyes again just in time to see a few more large, bulky werewolves holding a violently struggling Draco back from lunging at Bellatrix.

"Let him go!" Harry managed to croak out as she forced her eyes back open but Greyback and Bellatrix ignored her and turned to Draco again, watching as one of the werewolves had forced the Malfoy Heir down onto his knees beside his parents and pointed a wand at the back of his head.

"No, Bellatrix! Please don't hurt Draco!" Narcissa cried out tearfully, trying to shoot Bellatrix an imploring look but before the other woman could answer, Lucius Malfoy exploded in furious voice.

"Greyback, get those filthy paws of your dogs off my son! Or I shall make you regret it!" He seethed, only to wince in pain right after when the werewolf behind him had shoved him in retaliation.

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy." Greyback snapped back at him with a cold sneer.

Sighing, Bellatrix took this all in with a perfectly calm expression on her face and shook her head, letting out a dramatic sigh. "All this drama over nothing…Lucius, darling, if you have any more issues, will you let them all out now? The other Death Eaters will start arriving soon for the ceremony and I'm afraid I haven't any more time for you." She drawled in a bored tone of voice.

_"Draco…?"_

Harry's panicked green eyes had flicked questioningly over to Draco just as the Malfoy Heir had reacted the same way she had.

"Draco, what is she saying? What ceremony? What's going on? What aren't you telling me?" She asked tensely, noting the way the blonde Slytherin was trying to avoid meeting her eyes.

For a minute, Draco stared back at her, his eyes speaking all myriads of emotions – but all of which just left Harry even more confused. "There will be no ceremony! Aunt Bellatrix, this is crazy! What you're planning to do is _insane _and it's never going to work! You have to stop this right now–"

"Tell her, Draco."

Bellatrix's voice was as cold as ice as she cut through his desperate pleas and glared silently at him, watching the conflicted emotions running through the young blonde's face. Behind Draco, Lucius and Narcissa were staring at Harry in horror, their eyes fixated on her growing stomach.

Trembling, Draco stared pleadingly at Bellatrix, his eyes already flooding with anguished tears.

"No, I didn't…Please Aunt Bellatrix, I couldn't, I can't–"

_"TELL POTTER THE TRUTH, DRACO! TELL POTTER WHY WE HAVE BROUGHT HER HERE!"_

In that moment, even without hearing the exact words issued from Draco's lips, Harry felt the cold, sickening realization of what was happening beginning to crash down towards her. She swallowed, already holding back the flow of tears that were flooding into her eyes. Bracing herself, she blinked once and turned to meet Draco's twisted expression again, her heart _and _her soul slowly shattering into a million pieces when she recognized the defeated look on his handsome face.

_No…No…It couldn't be…He couldn't have…_

With a calm but soft, shaky whisper, Harry painfully swallowed the dry lump that had formed in her throat again and slowly addressed him just as a single tear rolled down her bloodied cheek.

"Draco…?"

Slowly, _very _slowly, Draco turned towards the raspy voice that had spoken and looked up, allowing her to see the look of utmost shame and broken regret that was written all over his face. And at that, Harry's mind completely froze – a single, painful, agonizing second – before the full reality of everything that was happening suddenly began to piece together and she felt herself ripped in half.

_No._

Blinking rapidly and her face suddenly turning as white as a sheet, Harry's felt a wave of nausea threatening to rise up from her stomach as she stared at Draco's crying features.

_No…Please no._

Harry heard her own thoughts, and they sounded desperate even to her as she tried to search Draco's expression for any signs of denial, anger, or even outrage on his part.

But she found none.

"Harry…I…" Draco's hands were trembling as he raised them up and covered his crying face.

"I'm…sorry…"

Suddenly, Harry felt sick.

* * *

_"I couldn't do anything…I tried to stop them…I'm so sorry…" _

Draco was sobbing as he looked at her; his desperate silver eyes flooded with tears as he fell to his knees and covered his face with trembling, bloodied hands. "I'm sorry, Harry…I–it was me…It was all me, I'm so sorry…_Please…_I–I didn't mean to_…_I just…I didn't know what else to do–I didn't–"

"No…" Harry shook her head again, closing her eyes and trying to drown out Draco's cracking voice with her own. "No…_NO! _No, I don't believe you! Say you didn't do this! You're not the one responsible! Tell me, Draco! You had nothing to do with this!" Harry screamed angrily at him, her voice already trembling with so much pain and betrayal that Draco could barely understand her.

Helplessly, he continued to meet her eyes silently from across the room, knowing that in the few moments that passed between them, Harry would see through him – she would see every single ugly, disgusting thing about him and that once she did, she'd finally know him for the monster he truly was. She would hate him forever, and that tore Draco apart more than anything else.

He almost allowed himself to hope when he thought he saw the confusion and disbelief in Harry's expression – as though she could not believe he could have ever done such a thing to her. However, in those next few moments, it was gone, and the more those beautiful emerald green eyes stared at him with that same betrayed expression, the more Draco felt his heart break.

He saw the unspoken words written clearly in her eyes.

_You're a monster, Draco. A death eater. A coward. You'll always be a death eater._

His resolve shattered, and just as he thought that he would have no more tears left to cry, Draco felt his vision beginning to blur once more as he tried to meet her harsh, accusing gaze.

"Harry…" His voice cracked as he tried to stand up and reach for her but the werewolf behind him growled and pointed his wand at him again, causing Draco to wince and fall back to his knees.

"Y–you…" Harry's voice shook as Draco stared her, both teenagers aware of the other pairs of eyes that were watching them across the room and yet, unable to see anything else except each other.

"I…I _trusted you–" _Harry's voice broke out into a sob but before she could even finish her sentence, Draco managed to choke out a strained, anguished whisper. "Harry, please listen to me–"

"_NO! MALFOY, I TRUSTED YOU! YOU LYING, DISGUSTING SNAKE! HOW COULD YOU–"_

_ "_Harry! Please, I–I never wanted any of this! I never wanted to hurt you! But…I…I couldn't, I couldn't fight back! You have to believe me, please–" Draco tried to rush towards her again but the sneering werewolf laughed and yanked at his arms, forcing the blonde Slytherin back on his knees.

"Harry–"

Harry turned sharply away from him, her form now heaving with so much violent sobs that Draco had to strain to understand what she was actually saying. "You coward…" She whispered, her voice heavy and raspy with her barely restrained sobs. "You…How dare you, Malfoy…How dare you…I should never have trusted you...I should never have thought you were different..."

Draco ignored the way his heart was clenching painfully at all the hatred he heard dripping in her voice.

"I trusted you…" She repeated emptily, her eyes dimming as she tore her gaze away from him and stared numbly at her own reflection in the mirror in front of her. "I trusted you…I defended you against my best friends…Against everyone else…I told them you had changed…And that you were going to be a better person…But…I was wrong…" She spoke softly, suddenly looking weak.

"No, Harry...You weren't wrong...I _have _changed...Please..." A single tear slipped through Draco's eye and rolled down his cheek as he felt the weight of her harsh words lashing at him – sharp and painful despite the softness with which she had spoken.

"You haven't changed at all, Draco...You're nothing…" Harry lifted her hard green eyes up and stared coldly at him, her lips twisting into an angry, mocking sneer. "You're nothing but a fucking…lying…_death eater…_" She whispered hatefully at him.

At this, Draco felt his heart contract and he froze – feeling as though he had just been kicked in the gut.

Paling, he tried to ignore the vehemence in Harry's words but still, they reverberated over and over and over again in his mind until Draco felt himself recoil, his eyes clouding over in intense pain.

"I'm _not…_Please! They had my parents, they forced me to go along or they would kill them!"

"I hope you die and crawl back into the hell you and the rest of your lot came from, Malfoy!" Harry finally hissed, her eyes flashing as she took in his pathetic kneeling form and shook her head.

"P–please don't say that, Harry…You have to believe me…Harry, I…I love you–"

"_YOU FUCKING LIAR!" _Harry suddenly exploded at him and to everyone's shock; one of the antique vases near the corner of the room had shattered violently at the sudden influx of her emotions.

Draco felt the strength of her magic straining against the binds of the room but still, he spoke again, ignoring the way the wand pointed at his back seemed to be digging painfully into his flesh.

"Harry, you can refuse to believe everything else I've ever said to you these past few weeks but please just believe _that! _I love–" Draco winced when another vase – this one closer to where he was kneeling – shattered, and he had to duck when a shard came flying dangerously close to his face.

"_No! _You don't get to say that to me, Malfoy! You don't _ever _get to say that to me ever again!"

For some reason he couldn't understand, Draco managed to break free of the grip the werewolf had on his arms and he rushed forward towards Harry's form. At this, Bellatrix, Greyback, and even his parents had just watched with mixed reactions but before any of them could say or do anything, Draco was already clasping Harry's hand in his own and trying to speak through his tears.

"Harry, I would have rather _died _than let them take you–"

"_DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU DEATH EATER!" _She suddenly screamed then, both in pain and in anger as she recoiled and turned her face away but before Draco had a chance to react, Bellatrix seemed to have finally had enough and she spoke up – breaking through Draco's pained protests.

"Alright, that's enough…" She drawled flatly, her expression a mixture of amusement and boredom as she walked forward and yanked Draco backwards with the scruff of his collar. "I know you two lovebirds have a lot of your ickle problems to sort you but frankly, I haven't got the time nor the stomach to deal with it. Tsktsktsk…" Smirking, she turned and gave Draco a saucy wink.

"You've been a naughty boy have you, Draco? Don't worry, if you're good, perhaps I can give you Potter as a your own personal toy after all this." She added with a laugh, failing to see the way Draco's eyes had hardened murderously.

"I'm going to kill you, you _bitch–" _He lunged at her, immediately causing the older pureblood to shriek and jump back in shock at the gesture but before Draco could manage to grip her throat, Greyback had rushed over and held Draco back, shoving the young Slytherin back to his knees.

"Oy! No roughhousing, Malfoy! Save it for Potter over here, once everything's done!" Greyback jeered, laughing when he saw the way Draco's eyes had flashed dangerously at his words again.

"Eh, I don't understand why you took your damn time with the freak anyway. If you had asked me, it would have been more fun if you hadn't chickened out from raping her like we planned from the very beginning. Then, we could have avoided all this drama." Greyback pointed out, shaking his head.

At Greyback's words, Draco had paled again and he turned just in time to see Harry's horrified reaction.

Her face had gone white and she froze, turning wide, wounded green eyes to meet his face.

"It was you…It was _you, _Malfoy…" She whispered, her voice trembling weakly. "Y–you tried to rape me that night…? That was you…? It was all real?" She asked softly, her eyes filling with tears.

Draco was unable to find the voice to answer as he stared at her, his face pale in self-disgust.

"Draco…H–how…How could you do this to me…?" She asked in a soft, barely audible whisper.

Again, Draco realized that he couldn't answer her and that was when all the remaining strength left in Harry had broken down entirely. Without warning, her face crumpled with tears and her body suddenly gave out, falling back listlessly against the table.

Clenching his fists, Draco continued to stare helplessly at her, his face twisted in pained remorse.

"I had no _choice._" He repeated once more, his voice sounding strained and his nails digging painfully into his palms as he clenched his fists. "They were going to kill my parents unless I turned you into a woman…and got you with my _child…_I'm…_sorry…_"

He could speak the words clearly now, Draco knew, because the effects of the Unspeakable vow had been broken the minute Harry herself had realized the truth of everything from Greyback and Bellatrix' words.

Still, Draco found himself suddenly wishing that wasn't the case – because in that instant, he knew more than _anything _that he would have rather died right then and there rather than endure Harry's look of pain and betrayal at him.

"So it _was _you…"

Draco looked up and saw that Harry was staring at him with nothing but disgust and contempt in her eyes.

"It was you…Everything was _you…_" The corner of Harry's lips lifted weakly into an empty, self-mocking smile and she shook her head at her own naiveté. "I should have seen this from the very beginning, I suppose…" She laughed bitterly at herself before turning her head away from his gaze.

"I thought you had changed, Draco…But I guess…Ron was right all along–"

The more Harry looked away from him, the more Draco heard the desperation escalating in his own voice. "I _have _changed! Please, you have to believe me! I changed because of _you! _I have–"

Harry smiled coldly at him and turned to look at Bellatrix, giving the older woman a sneer.

"If you're going to kill me, go ahead and do it."

"Harry, listen to me!" Draco pleaded desperately, gritting his teeth as he struggled against the werewolves holding him back again. "I had nightmares! Every goddamn night, you wouldn't believe the nightmares I've had! About you, about my parents, about _everything _I've ever done!" He ignored the jibes he could hear from Greyback behind him and the way his mother was sobbing at his words.

"And you should know that the only times those nightmares _ever _went away were those times when I was with _you! _Merlin, you have to believe me! You were the only thing that kept me _alive, _it was you! _You, _Harry! You were the _only _thing _right _in my godforsaken life! I would have rather died than ever hurt you, I _love _you! Please believe me, _please!_" Draco had to choke out for breath every now and then amidst his crying, but he knew that Harry heard each and every one of his words.

Even as it hurt to see the way Harry had turned her face away from him, Draco forced himself to continue anyway, his throat already sore from all of his crying. "I have _loved _you the minute you looked at me that night and saw me for who I _was_…You were the only one who saw me, Harry…saw _in _me…Merlin, you have to believe that every _damn _day since then, I have wanted nothing more than to protect you…because I love you…" He whispered, his voice raspy as he implored her to meet his tear-filled eyes.

Harry felt an excruciating ache in her chest at the weight of Draco's words - a strange kind of pain that seemed to burn even more than the Cruciatus curse but still, she couldn't force herself to look at him – if only for the fear of what she might find in his eyes.

More than the physical pain she felt in that moment, she felt angry – and she felt _betrayed._

She couldn't look at him now, because whenever she did – the minute she looked into those shining, gray orbs staring back at her, she remembered all of those whispered, achingly passionate promises they had spoken to each other every night since.

And it hurt, because she had believed him then...And she desperately wanted to believe him _now._

_Who's the fool now, Harry…? _She thought mockingly as another tear slipped down her cheek.

Without so much as another glance at Draco's kneeling, shaking form, Harry turned her empty, exhausted face towards Bellatrix's sadistic smirk and asked her softly. "Are you going to kill me now, Lestrange? Please do so already. I'm tired of everything."

The older witch's smirk widened and her eyes glowed brightly in pleasure. "Oh, I would Potter…But I seem to be enjoying this little sideshow between you and my darling little nephew too much… It would be such shame to cut Draco off _now._" She laughed hysterically and turned to the blonde Slytherin kneeling on the floor. "What about it, Draco? Shall we proceed and kill her already?"

At once, the remorse on Draco's face vanished and he seethed hatefully at Bellatrix's laughing face.

"If you _touch_ her–" Before he could even finish his sentence, Bellatrix had sneered and stepped towards him, slapping the young blonde painfully in anger and inadvertently scraping his pale cheek with her long, sharp fingernails.

"_DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY SON, YOU INSANE BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF! I PROMISE YOU THAT, LESTRANGE! MARK MY WORDS!" _Lucius suddenly exploded, drawing everyone's attention to him and Narcissa again as both Malfoys were now seething red in anger. For her part, Narcissa was crying just as much as Draco was and staring sadly at her son's hunched form.

"Oh Draco…I'm so sorry your father and I put you through all this…This is all our fault...We're so sorry... We love you so much, my darling…" She sobbed weakly, trying to struggle against the werewolves holding her back so she could rush to him.

Draco lifted his head and stared at both of his parents, the ugly, jagged gash on his cheek from Bellatrix' slap already staining his pale skin with blood. "I know…I understand...I love you too, Mother…" He said softly, trying to offer her a tearful, consoling smile but that only seemed to make Narcissa cry even more.

Bellatrix walked over to Narcissa, already raising a wand over her own sister's huddled figure.

"'Cissa, if you don't stop all that bloody crying right now, I'm going to–"

"_DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HER!" _Draco suddenly exploded at her, forcing himself up onto his feet and breaking away from the werewolves holding him back. Without warning, he lunged at her, causing the older pureblood to scream and jump back in horror when Draco attempted to go for her throat once more.

"_GREYBACK! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" _Bellatrix shrieked as she fell backwards behind him, and before Harry knew what was happening, everyone around her was suddenly shouting and cursing loudly.

Looking up, Harry saw that Draco had attempted to attack Bellatrix in anger – only to have Greyback step in front of the dark-haired witch with a growl. Narcissa and Lucius had also reacted instinctively, using the shock of the werewolves holding them back to break free and rush toward Greyback, intending to help Draco fend him off but unfortunately, they were a second too late.

Harry could only watch, blankly and without any trace of an emotional reaction on her face whatsoever, as Lucius had tried to tackle Greyback to the ground. He missed him by several inches, stumbling onto the floor just as Bellatrix had screamed at the other werewolves to fight back. At the same time this was happening, Narcissa had just managed to reach Draco near the center of the room but Draco had pushed her aside and growled as he lunged towards Greyback's taller, bulkier form.

"_DRACO, NO!"_

At Narcissa's scream, Greyback whirled around, his eyes widening in shock.

"_STUPEFY!"_

Turning away, Harry heard the sickening 'thud' of Draco's unconscious form falling listlessly onto the cold marble floor before the pain piercing her womb took hold of her entirely – and she blacked out.

* * *

The news of Hagrid's death had spread around the school like wild fire that night, along with the horrifying realization that Harry Potter had been kidnapped by a group of seventh year Slytherins – Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, and well-known former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. This terrified the students enough that none of them got any sleep that night.

As the Head Girl of Hogwarts, Hermione knew that she had a responsibility to try and provide as much guidance and emotional support to the terrified younger years. In fact, her responsibilities were even _more _evident now since the Hogwarts Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, had turned out to be backstabbing Death Eater scum, but in that moment Hermione was conflicted with herself.

Everyone around the school was frightened, butHermione was overcome with a mixture of emotions. On the one hand, she was beside herself with grief when she had heard about Hagrid's death, but even before she could find the time to cry about the loss of their half-giant friend, the news about Blaise Zabini's serious head injuries and Ron's mysterious disappearance scared her even more.

Hermione was _terrified _about what had happened to both Ron _and _Harry that night, and she was _furious _with herself for ever having ignored Ron's words about Malfoy. In the end, he had been right all along – Draco Malfoy would always be a Death Eater and Hermione should never have trusted him with Harry to begin with.

_And now, both Ron and Harry are missing…And it's all my fault…_Hermione thought tearfully, trying to keep a firm reign over her emotions as she stood behind furious Ministry officials and Aurors all gathered in the Headmistress' office. Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Andromeda were shouting to some Ministry officials about the next steps to be taken – as well as arguing with the Ministers who claimed they did not want to terrify the Wizarding World with everything that's happened.

"We can_not _delay a response to this any longer, Kingsley! One of our teachers, _Rubeus Hagrid, _has been _murdered! _Students have gone missing, and one has sustained serious head injuries! Does this not warrant a full investigation by the Ministry?" Andromeda seethed at the Minister of Magic, furious as he shook his head and gestured to one of his Aurors to write his instructions down.

"Send word to the rest of the team. Tell them we're to conduct a raid on the houses of all former Death Eaters tonight in search of Malfoy, Nott and the rest of the missing students. With any luck, Potter and Weasley will be with them and we can take it from there." He ordered briskly, but before his assistant could respond, Andromeda had snapped at him again and drew his attention.

"Draco is my _nephew _and I know him! He would never have done anything like this! This has something to do with Bellatrix's escape, I'm sure of it! I don't know how or why it's related but I just know that Draco would _never _do anything like this! I know him! He's–" Andromeda broke off when one of the Aurors behind her suddenly spoke up, holding up an empty flask in his hand.

"Does this look familiar?" He asked sharply, drawing Andromeda and McGonagall's attention to it.

When both women looked at him in confusion, he handed the empty potion flask to Kingsley and explained.

"My men found it stashed in one of the drawers in Draco's dorm room just now…It's an empty vial of the potion used to transform Potter into a woman…We've also found several traces of Potter's fingerprints all over Malfoy's dormitory. We've confirmed it…He's the culprit." He told them, much to Andromeda's dismay as she paled and raised a hand to her heart in pained shock.

"No…No, he couldn't have…Draco, my nephew wouldn't have done such a thing–" She stammered but McGonagall cut her off with a curt voice. "Very well then." She turned to Kingsley and nodded grimly, ignoring Andromeda's choked protests.

"I give you and your men permission to use any means necessary to take Malfoy back in. The important thing right now is for your men to find Potter and Weasley _alive _and _unharmed, _is that understood?" She demanded with a stern expression.

Kingsley met her grim expression with a firm, resolute nod. "We will do what we can, Minerva. In the meantime, I want you to keep all students inside the castle and make sure you inform their parents about what's happened. If any of them decide to take their kids back, we cannot stop them. Granger–" He turned to look at Hermione's pale, ghost-like expression several feet away.

Hermione looked up shakily at him, her face still pale with the realization of Malfoy's betrayal.

Kingsley spared her a sympathetic glance but addressed her firmly. "You must remain inside the castle and protect the younger students at all times, is that clear?" He told her but at once, Hermione's eyes flashed angrily and she glared at him, ignoring McGonagall's protests as she snapped back an indignant retort.

"Harry and Ron are my two best friends, Minister! You can't expect me to just sit here and do _nothing _while their lives are in danger! I would rather die by their side, protecting them than stay here!" She exploded furiously at him, her brown eyes hardening as she met Kingsley's glare. "I have spent the last year helping Harry to defeat Voldemort, and that didn't scare me. What makes you think Malfoy and his band of disgusting Death Eaters will? I'll kill him with my bare hands if he hurt my friends." Hermione added coldly, narrowing her eyes as her fingers tightened around her wand.

Sighing, Kingsley and Andromeda shared a look with each other but McGonagall glanced sympathetically at Hermione, fully understanding how much Harry and Ron meant the world to her. Nodding and letting out a sigh of resignation, the Headmistress turned to address Kingsley again.

"Perhaps you can leave some of your Aurors here to help protect the school? I believe Miss Granger will be unable to fulfill her Head Girl duties as she will be indisposed in the next few hours." She couldn't help but smile when Hermione turned to look at her, giving her a grateful, teary nod.

Shaking his head, Kingsley could do nothing else but sigh in agreement while Andromeda just hung back and sat down weakly against the chair behind her. "Very well, McGonagall. Granger, you'll come with me. We'll head back to the Ministry and try to investigate what happened. We need to track down any leads as to where Malfoy could have taken Potter and what he possibly wants with her–"

"He can't hurt her! She's with his child!" Andromeda suddenly blurted out, causing all Ministry officials in the room to stop and turn to look at her as though she had just declared that Voldemort had returned to life. Paling, Hermione and McGonagall shook their heads and tried to distract Andromeda from saying anything else but the woman was resolute as she met Kingsley's stare again.

"What?" Kingsley paled as he stared dumbly at her, clearly unwilling to believe what she had said.

Andromeda stared back solemnly at him, oblivious to the silence that had fallen over the room as the rest of the Aurors around them had frozen in the middle of what they were doing and watched the scene with slack, open jaws.

Trembling, Hermione spoke up before Andromeda could say anything else, drawing everyone's attention to her instead.

"Harry's with Malfoy's child, Minister…We've known for awhile now about their secret relationship…" She paused and bit her lip. "…We just don't know what else he wants with her and why he did this…But all we know is that we have to protect Harry at all costs…Especially with the child she's carrying." Hermione told them, her voice trembling when she heard gasps around the room.

"I will come with you too…I will try to talk to Draco…I know he wouldn't have done this without a reason…" Andromeda added pleadingly to the Minister but Kingsley just stared speechlessly back at her, still trying to process everything they had told him within the last few minutes in tense silence.

Kingsley stared intently at the surface of the Headmistress' table in thought. After a few more minutes, he turned back questioningly to address Hermione, his eyebrows fused together in confusion. "If Malfoy and his friends truly wanted to kill Harry Potter…He would have done so already…He's had plenty of opportunities to do so. What does he really want with Potter, then?"

Hermione just stared back helplessly at him, her eyes dropping slowly to her feet.

"I don't know, Minister…"

Amidst the tense silence that followed, one of the Head Aurors Kingsley had sent out had suddenly peered his head back into the room and cleared his throat loudly, drawing Kingsley's serious gaze towards him.

"Minister…?"

Kingsley blinked the confused thoughts away from his eyes and stared at him, nodding for him to speak.

"We found them, Minister."

Hermione and Andromeda froze in anticipation, listening intently to the Auror's next words.

"–they're in Malfoy Manor…They're…locked in…with Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback."

Horrified, Hermione flicked wide, fearful brown eyes back to Kingsley's dark expression and watched as the Minister of Magic cursed and slammed his fist angrily against the Headmistress' table.

"Bloody _hell, _it'll take a miracle to infiltrate that place without being detected! We need someone who knows the inside! Most of the underground passageways to get inside that blasted manor are sealed with fidelius charms!" He snapped at no one in particular, letting out an exhausted exhale as he looked back at the Auror who had spoken in question.

To his surprise, however, the Auror who had spoken smirked knowingly back at him. He quickly walked out of the room – only to return moments later, accompanied by a tall, familiar man wearing a dark cloak and a grim, determined smirk on his face. At both Kingsley and Andromeda's disbelieving expressions at him, the man who had entered gave them both a slow smirk of affirmation.

"Getting into Malfoy Manor will _not _be a problem, Kingsley."

Hermione stared, slack-jawed, at the angry, sneering expression on William Kensington's face.

"I know my way around that blasted place like the back of my arm."

With that, Kensington had scoffed and held the back of his left arm up into the light slowly, showing them all the distinct, black markings of the famous Dark Mark glowing eerily against his scarred pale skin.

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh…This was just the build-up chapter. The real fight and confrontations all come crashing down in the next chapter – as well as the arrival of the rest of the remaining Death Eaters. So what do you think guys? Do you think Draco will be able to stop them and save Harry in time? Well, unfortunately, I guess you'll all just have to wait and see! ^_^

Before I forget, I'd just like to give a _BIG _thank you to everyone who continued to support me and send me messages, reviews, or comments about updating this story! It warms my heart to see that you guys really _do _want me to finish this and that you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. No worries, we're nearing the end! I do _not _intend to abandon this story, I promise! ^_^

**Next Chapter: **Bellatrix attempts to resurrect Voldemort…Will she succeed? (dun-dun-dun!)

**Please be a dear and drop me a little review down there! Till next time, cheers! :D**


End file.
